Because I love you
by FirstWarmSummerBreeze
Summary: Sequel! Edward and Bella are finally together and try to fit in their new lives. What do you live for when you got what you fought for? Lots of old/new faces and new dark secrets that might get Bella in danger.Some jealousy, twists, romance, and drama! AU
1. Prologue

**Hey guys!**

**I am back! And I am pumped! Ready for the sequel and all kinds of new drama-situations...**

**I already have a 'kind of' rough draft and I just can say it's getting HOT! Well and that not just in one single way... this story is full of twists and new/old faces AND probably cliffhangers- but well it's me so what did you expect!?**

**On thing to breaking dawn. I just finished it and even though I was about to kill Meyer in between I thing in the end she did a pretty good job... again it's Meyer... I guess we all didn't expect less!**

**The fact that I just finished up breaking dawn is also the reason why I start my new story so late. I got my copy of the book really late so... yeah... and I kind of didn't rush through either... It was the last book... :-(((((**

**PLEASE READ THIS!!**

**Ok, before I start this story I want to warn you guys. This story will skip in between times. Don't worry- nothing over the top- but I just don't want to start it 6 years from now and leave out all the important and perfect moments Bella and Edward shared. So the story will start a year after where we left but it will skip through the years... you will get the hang of it!! Hm... something else... I try to think... no. I guess that's it!!**

**Well... I am as excited as you guys are and now that I have some experience in posting a fanfic I hope this one will go a lot smoother... **

**Well... see you guys around...**

**Now enjoy my sequel: Because I love you**


	2. Favorite memories

**Hey guys... I just thought I would give you the soundtrack I LOVED to listen to while I wrote this chapter.  
Train- Drops of Jupiter  
It has nothing to do with the chapter but it kind of fits anyway!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I lay outside in the grass and sighed. A light breeze blew some hair out of my face and made me smile. Therefor that I was in Germany right now and it was the beginning of July it was really warm. I bit my lip so that I wouldn't burst out in laughter right now just because I was so happy. Instead I looked up in the sky and tried to count the millions of stars above me. One, two, three... too many.

Right than my favorite EVERYTHING lay down next to me and took my hand.

"Here you are. I was looking for you everywhere." He whispered and looked at me. I smiled. "You know, it's kind of sad though." He mumbled and for the first time I looked at the perfect face with the smoothest lips in the world and the most breath taking green eyes I had ever seen. We were together for over a year now and still- I couldn't get used to this vision which happened to be the son of the president of the United States AND my boyfriend. Edward. Only to THINK the name let a shiver run over my spine.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back. Edward smiled at me and touched my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Where are you with your thoughts, love?" He asked so lovely that it made my heart melt. Well don't worry about my heart- it really got used to it the past year. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I am everywhere and nowhere at the same time." I smiled and he laughed. His laugh made goose bumps appear on my arms. I shivered and than gave him an irritated look.

"So what were we talking about again?" I asked and he chuckled and rolled on his side so that he could hide his face in the spot between my shoulder and neck. He sighed after letting his nose running over my smooth skin.

"What am I going to do with you, love?" He asked but I didn't answer. My eyes closed and my mouth locked with a smile. _What you are doing right now seems like a good start, _I thought. But all too soon he removed his head and popped it in his hand so that he could watch me laying there. The index finger of his right hand made little circles on my stomach. I closed my eyes and sighed. This was amazing- another amazing memory.

"I said that it's sad that we are leaving tomorrow." He whispered and I opened one eye to look at him.

"Yes, we had some good times over here- didn't we?" I asked and he smiled.

"The best." He whispered and I traced his jaw line with my fingers. He leaned into my touch and chuckled.

"Do you miss your parents?" I asked and bit my lip when I saw how he tensed. He lifted one eyebrow.

"Do YOU miss my parents?" He asked and I swallowed and looked up to the sky. The answer was- no. But I didn't want to hurt him.

"Uhm. Yes... of course." I lied and he sighed when he lay back down- so close that our arms and legs touched.

"Yeah. I guess I miss them as much as you do." He said and sounded angry. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, they-are-your-parents." I said and he groaned.

"I don't know why you always say that." He said and I laughed while I turned on my stomach so that the upper part of my body was leaning on his.

"I say that because you sometimes forget that you love them." I said.

"Hmpf." He looked away. "I can't love anyone that can't love you." He said in a dark voice. I sighed and leaned my forehead against his shoulder. I was tired of this discussion- always the same. He stroked my head while we both were pulled away by our thoughts. I closed my eyes and remembered our first conversation with Carlisle and Esme after Edward came to me to Germany.

* * *

_We were just lying there on my bed on the first of July. Meanwhile it was already 10pm. We were both pretty tired- at least I was. The jet lag was pretty bad. Edward held me pressed against his chest and told me again how much he loved me- the best lullaby I'd ever heard. Right than his phone rang and I winced. Edward stiffened and when he did I was awake immediately. Edward reached for his phone and looked at the caller ID. There it said 'Masen'. He sighed and I gave him an encouraging smile. _

"_At some point you have to face them anyway." I had whispered and he nodded. He accepted the call._

"_Dad?" He asked and than held the phone away immediately. I looked at him with big eyes- even I could here the yelling. _

"_OK, maybe we should have waited a little bit longer." I mumbled and Edward looked at me with a shocked expression but he recovered quickly and exchanged it with a smile. Before I knew what happened he raised his head to mine and kissed me. First slowly than with more passion. _

"_EDWARD? EDWARD!!" Carlisle yelled and Edward pulled away from me and I giggled when he tried to hide his laughter and tried to be serious. He cleared his throat._

"_Yes, dad." He said and gave me a wink. I hid my face in the blanket so that I could stifle the laughter. _

"_Where I am??" Edward asked and I laughed even harder. This was INSANE. "Well... RIGHT NOW. I am in Germany actually." Edward said completely cool and calm. I looked up to him and he stroked my cheek._

"_If I am with Bella?" Edward asked and laughed. "Of course. Why would I go to Germany if not for her?" He asked and rolled his eyes. I kissed his cheek and he smiled. "Dad says hi." He whispered to me and in the next moment I heard Carlisle scream. _

"_I DID NOT SAY THAT." _

_I laughed._

"_So you won't say hi to Bella?" Edward asked confused. "Well that's rude." He continued and I bit my lip so that I wouldn't start laughing again. _

"_YOU KNOW HOW I MEANT THAT." Carlisle said. Edward sighed._

"_So. Did you say hi to Bella or not?" He asked with acted confusion._

"_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN YOU WILL COME BACK RIGHT NOW." Carlisle yelled and for the first time Edward's face darkened._

"_That I will not father." He said with a hard voice. My laughter was gone. After that Edward stepped out of the bed motioned me to stay behind. I nodded and sat up. I watched him walk to my window and trace the frame with his finger. He stood there for a long time- discussing the matter with Carlisle. Neither of them was ready to give in and after 45 minutes Edward sighed._

"_Listen father. There is nothing you can do. I am 18 you don't have the right to tell me what to do. The only reason I am standing here and discus this with you, is because I want your blessing. So. What do you say?" Edward asked and held his breath. Suddenly everything was so quiet that I had the feeling you could even hear a needle drop. Than the muscles on Edward's back relaxed and I sighed._

"_Thank you dad... yes. Next year. Yes, I promise. Can I talk to mom now?" He asked and than nodded. "I love you, too." He mumbled and turned around to smile at me. He walked back to the bed and sighed. Than he gave me a kiss and pulled me in his arm._

"_Hi mom... yes, I am fine." He said and smiled. I was relieved. I leaned against his chest and listened silently to everything Esme was saying. She was not angry like Carlisle. She was relieved that Edward was fine and that he was with me. That no one was hurt and that Edward made a decision. After a while Edward gave me the phone and I gave him a confused look._

"_Mom wants to talk to you." He explained and I nodded. _

"_Bella? Are you ok?" She asked worried and I smiled._

"_Yes Esme, I am fine. Everything is perfect." I assured her and after she asked all her questions and I could calm her down a little she told me how much she missed me and than we hung up. Edward and I were so relieved that we didn't talk and just stared for a while. Than we turned our heads to each other and both started laughing. That was the last barrier and we just passed it. This was the unofficial beginning of the year we would spend together in my home country._

* * *

Edward kissed me and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Talking about what we are going to miss... what's about Becca?" He asked and gave me a questioning look. I sighed.

"I know... I am going to miss her terribly." I whispered and he nodded.

"Yes. Me too. She is a nice girl." He mumbled and I looked at him.

"So... something going on between you two I should know about?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yeah... we are friends." He whispered and pulled me closer. Now I was laying on top of him. Suddenly a smile appeared on his lips and I gave him a suspicious look.

"Tell me you are not thinking of her right now or I have the need to kill you." I whispered against his neck and he chuckled.

"Well I actually did. I thought of the first time I met her." He whispered and I froze than I started laughing so hard that my whole body was vibrating.

* * *

_It was the morning after I came back- well actually it was 11am. Edward and I had stayed in bed extra long. Making some use of our summer break. We had lain there and kissed the whole morning- there was not much talking. The fact that we suddenly had a future together- or just a possibility of a future made us lightheaded. We giggled and rolled around in bed until Edward somehow found the strength to pull away. He gave me a last kiss on the forehead and than mumbled._

"_I am going to take a shower." _

_I still remember the pout on my face and his chuckle when he saw it. He gave me a last kiss on the forehead and than disappeared out of my room. I had lain there and dreamed of my perfect boyfriend. _

_Than after some time I heard a loud scream- a female scream. I opened my eyes in an instant and frowned. My mom was working- who was that? _

"_WHO? WHAT? AHHH!" She yelled and my heart picked up speed I ran out of my room and bumped into Edward who stood there like a statue in shock. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was still dripping- drenched in water. I pushed him away and saw the shocked face of my best-German-friend Becca. She froze right there on the stairs and stared at Edward._

"_Becca!" I cried out and and hugged her. It took her a second until she wrapped her arms around me and realized that I was hugging her._

"_Bella? Bella?! BELLA?!" She finally screamed and pulled me closer._

"_Oh I missed you." I whined and felt a tear sneak out of the corner of my eye._

"_I missed you sooo much more." She cried and we both pulled away and looked at each other while crying. We both started laughing and wiped away the tears on the cheek of the other one. _

"_Don't cry." We said at the same time and laughed when we realized it. Than she pulled me back in a hug and we both laughed again._

"_God! You have to tell me everything." She said and I nodded._

"_You have to tell me, too." I whispered and she nodded. I pulled away and took her hand to pull her back in my room. That's when she froze again. I looked at her in confusion._

"_Bella?" She asked and I followed her look until my eyes landed on Edward who was leaning against the wall- still half naked. He smiled at us and I heard her hold her breath. I blushed._

"_Couldn't you at least wear some clothes?" I laughed while looking at Edward. "It's not fair when you dazzle my best friend." I said and he chuckled._

"_Who-is-that?" Becca got out and I laughed. I pulled her with me up the stairs until we stood in front of Edward. I sighed._

"_May I introduce you to my best-German-friend Becca." I said and pointed at Becca. Than I turned to Becca and blushed._

"_Well and this guy there is my boyfriend Edward Masen." I mumbled and blushed. Becca gasped for air._

"_Edward Masen? Like Carlisle Masen- Edward Masen?" She asked and looked at him with big eyes. I laughed._

"_Yeah... you knew where I stayed." I said to her and she nodded._

"_Well the last time I checked you said he was a big baby and a spoiled idiot." She mumbled still staring at him. Edward chuckled and I blushed. "Well and than you were in a coma and after that we didn't talk anymore." She continued and I nodded._

"_True... well... yeah. This is my boyfriend and well what else can I say?" I asked and blushed. Edward chuckled again and pulled me against him. That only made me blush even more and I was afraid Becca's eyes would pop out any second. I turned around in his embrace and placed my hands on his naked chest. I looked up to him and tried to resist the urge to just kiss him right here in front of Becca._

"_Why don't you get dressed and I make us breakfast?" I asked him and he nodded. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and disappeared in my room. I smiled at Becca and took her downstairs with me._

"_Come on, help me set the table." I said and she followed me- completely silent. This was not the lively Becca I remembered. We were almost done with the table when she found the ability to speak again._

"_Ok... let me get this straight. You and Masen?" She asked and I nodded. I looked to the stairs and smiled. He definitely gave me time to talk to Becca alone. _

"_Do you... love him?" She asked carefully and I nodded._

"_Can you still speak?" She asked and I laughed._

"_Yes! Of course I can!" I laughed and she smiled. Than I told her the whole story and she listened with big eyes._

"_So let me get this straight. You are together with the famous and the hottest guy out there and you are in love? He also followed you back to Germany even though you broke up with him and you got 2 MILLION DOLLARS FOR THAT?! So you take the 2 Million to finance your college years at Harvard?" She asked and I knew how unbelievable that all sounded. I nodded. Than she did something I didn't expect at all. She came running towards me and hugged me while she squeaked._

"_Oh Bella! You SOOO deserved this!" She said and I laughed and hugged her back._

"_I am glad you see it like that." I whispered and she nodded._

"_So..." She said and trailed off. Suddenly she blushed and I frowned- usually I was the one that blushed._

"_So?" I asked._

"_Uhm... you're still getting your period regularly... right?" She asked and my head dropped. She gasped._

"_You are PREGNANT?" She asked and I winced and sat down on the table just to hide my face in my arms and start crying. I felt her hand on my shoulder and than I felt how I got pulled into a pair of strong arms. I looked up and sat in Edward's lap. I hid my face in his chest and cried. He stroked my back soothingly and Becca stumbled._

"_I-I-I am sorry Bella... I didn't know." She finally said and I shook my head._

"_What is this all about?" Edward asked calmly. He wasn't mad at Becca. Becca didn't know what to say._

"_I only asked if she... uhm... if she still gets her period regularly." She whispered and I started crying even louder._

"_Oh." Edward got out and held me tighter._

"_I-I-I didn't know she was... she was..." She trailed off._

"_She is not." Edward said calmly. Than he kissed my forehead and held me closer. _

"_It's ok love. I am here. And you know I love you. No matter how." He whispered and I nodded. It was hard to think of it that way but it was the only comfort I had._

"_I love you, too." I mumbled. He nodded._

"_I know." He whispered and placed another kiss on my forehead. _

"_Edward?" I said and he nodded._

"_Yes, love." He whispered and I held on tight to his shirt. _

"_I want you to tell her." I mumbled and he nodded. He rubbed circles on my back because it somehow always calmed me down- maybe because of the feeling of eternity- no end and no beginning. Eternity- or our love..._

"_You know she was in this car accident- right?" Edward asked calmly and I knew that Becca was nodding. "She got hurt pretty bad... the surgery lasted 24 hours." He continued and I winced. "There was not much that was NOT damaged. Her uterus and her ovaries were bleeding pretty bad. They somehow stopped the bleeding and fixed it. But there was a big possibility that Bella would never be able to have children." He whispered and I cried again. Edward sighed. "She never got her period after she woke up again." He whispered the last part and I flinched. The fact that I was never going to be able to have children hurt me bad._

"_Oh." Becca mumbled and just now I remembered her being there. I pulled myself together. This was my first morning with my best-German-friend and I would NOT cry and destroy everything. I wiped away the tears and got up._

"_God! I guess the jet lag makes me an emotional wreck." I laughed and Becca pulled me in a hug._

"_I am there for you." She whispered and I had to tell myself not to cry again._

"_Yeah... thanks." I said and smiled at her. "I am fine though... at least I don't have to care about birth control." I laughed- alone. I sighed. "Someone wants coffee?" I asked and continued as if nothing happened. Edward didn't let go of me during the whole time we were all three sitting there. It all was funnier short after and Becca told me everything I had missed. She told me about Jacob and we both laughed when she told me that his last girlfriend broke up with him in front of the whole school. Edward smiled at that, too. It seemed like he hated Jacob already- even though he didn't know him._

* * *

I turned to Edward and smiled at him. He looked at me suspiciously and I laughed.

"What's going on?" He asked with narrowed eyes and I hid my face in his chest so that he wouldn't see my amusement when I asked him,

"So... do you like Jacob?"

He groaned and held me even closer.

"I HATE that guy." He mumbled and I laughed.

"Thought so." I mumbled and he kissed my head.

"You know... he is actually not that bad when I am getting back on him." He said and I laughed.

"You are thinking of my birthday, right?" I asked and looked at him. He met my glance and we both burst out in laughter. He sighed.

"Your birthday... one of my favorite moments of the last year." He mumbled and I smiled when I remembered back.

* * *

_It started perfect. I was sleeping while I felt a sudden pressure on my lips. I woke up slightly and felt Edward trail kisses down my jawline. I sighed and hugged him._

"_How do I deserve this?" I asked him and he chuckled._

"_Happy Birthday, love. I wanted to be the first one." He mumbled against my neck and I shivered. I looked at my alarm clock and smiled. It was only one minute after midnight._

"_Thank you." I whispered and searched with my lips for his. It was 2 am when we finally fell asleep. _

_The next time I woke up Edward was already gone. I sighed and looked at the letter on his pillow. I sat up and smiled when I saw my name on the envelope in his perfect handwriting. I opened it and read the letter._

"_My love,_

_happy birthday- once again. You were sleeping so peaceful I couldn't bare to wake up my angel. I gave you a last kiss on your forehead though. I am so sorry that I am gone already and I am even more sorry to tell you that I won't be home before 8 tonight. I am sorry... I forgot._

_I love you so much,_

_Edward."_

_I felt frustration wash over my body. He was on the university for only a month and already he was working so much. Why actually? It wasn't like this year would count or anything! I got up and was immediately in a bad mood. How could he forget that he had to work until tonight? I went downstairs and was alone. I sighed in frustration and made some tea. _

_School was even more painful. Since I was back people looked at me weird. They read all the gossip in the newspapers but they didn't BELIEVE it. I know I should have been happy about it. The problem was just that NO ONE believed that I was with Edward. Not that I cared that they knew... it was more that they thought I would LIE! Well I was NOT! But since Edward and I were in Germany there were no new newspaper article- no photographers... it was suddenly soooo silent. I always thought they lost their interest until Esme told me once that Carlisle had a restriction form or something like that... anyway- no photos of Edward and I were ALLOWED to appear in the newspapers. Which explained that no one ever saw him here in Germany really. Anyway. _

_During our first break that day- right after second period- Jacob came up to me and smiled. I gave him a confused look- like the girls I was talking to._

"_So Bells... where is your prince charming?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes._

"_At the university." I answered and he laughed._

"_Sure thing Bells... just keep telling yourself that." He said and laughed. Slowly a crowed was forming around us._

"_I am not LYING!" I said and he was almost crying because he was laughing that hard._

"_Oh come on Bells! Don't tell me you expect us to believe that someone who is as plain as YOU would get together with the son of the president!" He said and the crowed laughed. Right than his new girlfriend Maria appeared next to him. She put her arms around his waist and he gave me a winning smile._

"_You know... you could have been at Maria's place right now... if you would be more... _flexible_." He said and now it was my turn to laugh._

"_Oh PLEASE! I AM flexible and I STILL don't want to have her spot. Edward is SO much better than you are." I said and rolled my eyes._

"_Yeah... right... come on he is so fake like the Lamborghini that you apparently got from him... god Bella! That is so embarrassing... even for you." He said and the crowed laughed. I blushed and than I felt tears coming. _

"_So, where is he now , Bells?" He asked. Where was Becca when I needed her? The whole school thought I was insane._

"_Oh I forgot... your fantasy boyfriend is on his fantasy horse on his way to you RIGHT NOW." He said and laughed so hard that he had to grab his knees for support. Right than I heard a familiar engine and stiffened. A honking sound and than I heard people turn around and lots of 'ohs'. My heart was pounding faster. I turned around but couldn't see anything because of the people standing in front of me. Suddenly there were excited whispers going around and they looked at me. I came closer and they stepped out of my way so that I could come through. My heart was pounding faster. I was full of hope and at the same time I KNEW it was IMPOSSIBLE. _

_I saw black metal and than a Greek God's smile. Just for me. I froze right there and held eye contact. _

"_EDWARD!" I started laughing and ran towards Edward. I should have known that impossible didn't appear in Edward's dictionary. He lifted me up and hugged me tightly. Than he put me back on the ground and cupped my head in his hands so that he could kiss me. I sighed and put my arms around his neck. His hands trailed down my waist and pulled me closer. I pressed myself against him and felt his hands dig into the pockets of my jeans._

_I forgot everything around me. I only saw and felt Edward. I didn't even hear the 'ohs'. Than he pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. We laughed. Just because we were happy to be together._

"_Happy Birthday, love." He whispered and I laughed. I hugged him._

"_Thank you." I whispered and meant it in so many ways. He laughed._

"_So do you like your birthday gift?" He asked and I smiled._

"_You are ALWAYS the best gift." I whispered and he laughed._

"_Well... I am not REALLY your gift." He said and turned around. Only now I saw the black car behind him._

"_A Lamborghini?" I asked confused and than my face lit up. "MY Lamborghini! My BABY!" I cried and placed my hands on the roof of the car. "You got my Lamborghini over here?" I asked in disbelieve and he laughed. Than he shrugged his shoulders and pulled me back in a hug._

"_Well yeah... I thought when we are going to Harvard next year we have to get it over there anyway... so..." He shrugged and I kissed him again._

"_Thank you." I whispered and he smiled. _

"_I am glad you like it." He whispered and I laughed. _

"_Edward!" Becca called and appeared between all the people. _

"_Hey Becca." He said and smiled at her._

"_You did it... awesome." She said and gave him a high five. I gave her a suspicious look._

"_You were in on this?" I asked and she laughed._

"_Sorry Bella... I couldn't resist." She said and gave me a hug. "Awesome car by the way." She said and I laughed. _

"_Thanks." I answered. Than she looked at Edward._

"_I actually have a gift for you, too." She said and smiled. "Oh JACOB!" She called and the tall tanned guy stepped out of the crowed. Edward's arm found me immediately and he pulled my back against his chest. _

"_A Lamborghini?" Jacob was still speechless. _

"_I think I told you... didn't I?" I asked and he looked at me in disbelieve. _

"_Edward... may I present? The stupid idiot who thinks that you don't exist." Becca said and pointed at Jacob. He lifted his eyebrow._

"_Hm... I guess you are mentally sick or something... maybe your mom dropped you on your head a lot... OR your paranoid... because as far as I am concerned I pretty much exist." Edward said and narrowed his eyes. Jacob blushed and I chuckled._

"_I am sorry man... your car?" Jacob asked and I felt how Edward got angry. He couldn't believe that I didn't seem to mean ANYTHING to him._

"_No." Edward said and Jacob gave him a confused look. "Bella's." He said and Jacob nodded. _

"_Pretty awesome... can I drive it?" He asked and looked at Edward again. _

"_Again... it's Bella's!" Edward said annoyed. Jacob gave me a smirk. As if he knew I would let him._

"_Bells?" He asked. I had to bite my lip so that I wouldn't start laughing._

"_Uhm let me think about that... NO!" I said. He came up to me and took my hand in his. Edward let out an angry growl._

"_Bells." Jacob said seriously and gave me this fake-honest look. "I am sorry I didn't believe you... but please, please, PLEASE let me drive your car." He said and I swallowed- only to hold back my laughter._

"_No." I said and shrugged. He lifted his hands and stroked my cheek. Edward snarled and pushed it away aggressively. He let go of me and made a step in Jacobs direction._

"_I think she said no." Edward growled and Jacob gave him a smirk._

"_I don't think so. She is just too afraid to say yes in front of her overprotective boyfriend." Jacob said and I saw how Edward's hands clenched to fists._

"_Edward." I whispered and his hands relaxed. Than he sighed and gave Jacob a smile._

"_Well... I actually didn't want to be mad at you today... I wanted to say thank you. Because you are the reason that I found Bella!! Can you believe it? If you wouldn't have been so stupid and hadn't cheated on her she would have never come to me. We would have never fallen in love. And we wouldn't stand here right now and show you what kind of pain in the ass you are!" Edward snarled and made a step to Jacob. Jacob swallowed hard. "When Bella told me what you did I immediately wanted to meet you... you know why? Because I wanted to beat the crap out of you. Right there and than... Oh don't worry I won't. Because when I see you now I can just laugh at you. How could you let Bella go and take such a slut instead?" He asked and pointed at Maria. I had problems to hide my laughter and so did the whole crowed. It didn't happen often that someone was brave enough to go against Jacob. Right than I saw how anger formed in Jacob's face and before I knew it he let his fist rush towards Edward's face. Bad move. Edward made a step to the side and so Jacob failed. Edward grabbed Jacobs arm and turned it so on Jacob's back that he couldn't move anymore. Jacob gasped in shock, pain, and surprise. _

"_Ok, man! I understand." He said but Edward wasn't done yet. He came closer to Jacob's ear._

"_I don't think you do. You never touch her again, never talk to her again, and NEVER hurt her again... it doesn't matter how... I will come after you personally." Edward said in a loud whisper and Jacob swallowed hard. Than Edward sighed, let go of him and turned back around to me. _

"_Ready?" He asked and I looked at him in confusion._

"_For what?" I asked and Edward laughed. _

"_Well that's my part of the present. I got you signed out... you're free to go." Becca shrugged her shoulders and I laughed._

"_Really?" I asked and she smiled._

"_Really." She said and I hugged her._

"_Thank you." I said and she smiled._

"_Have a nice day." She said. Than I turned back around to Edward and gave him a kiss._

"_Thanks to you, too." I whispered and he smiled._

"_You drive." He said and pushed me around the hood. He threw the keys to me and smiled._

"_Thanks" I said and he laughed._

"_I know you can't wait to drive it again." He winked at me and I got in. I started the engine and groaned._

"_Oh yes! This is AMAZING." I mumbled while I had my eyes closed. Edward's chuckle pulled me back into reality. Than I drove away._

--

_The day had been amazing and we were just sitting in a nice restaurant for dinner when I suddenly froze. I looked at him with big eyes- not able to move._

"_What's wrong Bella?" He asked worried but I shook my eyes. Hope spread but I didn't want it to. How often did I think it really happened and when I looked there was nothing? I held my breath. There it was again. I jumped up. _

"_I have to look for something." I mumbled and walked as fast as possible into the restroom. I sighed when I locked myself into the cabin and pulled my pants down. The next thing I know I was about to faint. OH MY GOD!! I thought. I pulled my pants back up and ran to Edward. I didn't care what everyone else thought. He got up and I jumped into his arms. Laughing- not able to stop._

_Edward laughed, too._

"_What's going on?" He asked but I couldn't tell him because I was laughing so hard. Relief was washing over me. I pulled away and Edward saw my tears of joy. He wiped them away and laughed._

"_Ok. Tell me what's going on, love." He said and smiled. I took a deep breath and smiled. I never thought that I would be happy to say this someday._

"_I think we need to find a drug store." I said and he gave me an even more puzzled look. I laughed. Than I took some deep breathes and looked at him. _

"_I need some tampons." I said and his eyes grew wide. He was frozen in shock and than he suddenly started laughing and gave me a hug. He kissed my cheek, my forehead, my eyes, and than my mouth._

"_Oh Bella. I am so relieved." He whispered and held me again. I only cried by now. Than he gave me my jacket and laughed for a last time. He paid for our almost not touched food and ran to the car. I couldn't stop laughing._

"_I can get children." I said and Edward smiled at me. Than he took my hand in his and kissed it. _

"_That's good." He said and while we looked at each other I almost felt like he had just proposed to me. _

* * *

"Yeah... my birthday was pretty amazing. I got the BEST gifts EVER." I sighed and he chuckled.

"Oh yes, you did." He whispered and I smiled at him.

"We are going to Boston tomorrow." I whispered and he nodded. I leaned my head on his chest and sighed. "It's hard to leave." I whispered and he kissed my head.

"I know. If you don't want to... that's fine." He said but I shook my head.

"No Edward. It's hard to live without my friends and family... but it's impossible to live without you." I mumbled and he held me tight.

"I don't want it to be like that you know?" He said and I gave him a confused look.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't want you to leave something behind. It's going to break your heart." He said and I smiled.

"Come on Edward! I would move out now anyway. If I move to Boston or in another town in Germany..." I trailed off. There WAS a difference.

"You can always have the private jet." He whispered and I nodded.

"Yeah." I mumbled and leaned my head back on his chest. "So how is that going to work tomorrow?" I asked and leaned my chin on his chest so that I could still look at him.

"Well our flight goes at 2pm. So we have to be in Dusseldorf at about noon. Than we'll fly to Frankfurt from there and from Frankfurt to Boston." He said and I nodded.

"The cars?" I asked and thought of my Lamborghini and his Mercedes SLK.

"Well I am going to leave MY car here. Yours is going to get shipped." He said and I gave him a confused look. "So that we have a car when we come over and visit." He explained as if he knew what I wanted to ask. I nodded. Sure. When you have 22 cars you can just leave one somewhere where you not use it. Sure. It was still hard for me to get used to my new lifestyle- even though it was sooo much more comfortable than my old life!

"And where are we going to sleep?" I asked.

"Well I got this room booked in a hotel. So that we have enough time to look for a good place close to campus the next days." He said and I nodded. "All the stuff you have put in boxes is going to stay here until we found a place. Than someone is going to come over with the private jet and will get the rest of your belongings." He said and smiled. I nodded.

"You got it all planed out hu?" I asked and he nodded with a smile.

"One of us has to be the responsible one." He said and we laughed.

"God. Thinking back to January last year... could you imagine us than like this? You planing stuff?" I asked and he sighed.

"No. Never. That was all your doing." He whispered in my ear and I smiled.

"Sure." I mumbled and he held me closer.

"It's true Bella. You saved me." He whispered in my ear. I looked up and before I knew what happened he pulled me down and gave me a kiss. I put my hands on either side of his head so that I could deepen the kiss without falling down on him. His hands slided down my side and than he sighed.

"I love you Bella." He whispered and I smiled. My heart seemed to explode. It didn't matter how often he said it. It seemed always like the first time.

"I love you, too." I whispered and than his lips crashed back on mine.


	3. Have to be brave

**Hey guys!!**

**So many reviews... 55!! I just love you guys!! You are amaziiiiiing!!  
So... here we are again. **

**Soundtrack:**

**The Killers- Smile like you mean it**

**EPOV:**

"And call me when you made it there safe. And you have to promise me that you visit me at least twice a year! And I want pictures- all the time. And e-mails. And at least talk to you on the phone twice a month!" Renee said while hugging Bella. I watched them silently. Both of them close to tears.

"Mom. It's ok. I'm not dying or anything." Bella said and pulled away carefully. Renee sighed.

"Well you kind of are." She said and than really started crying. Bella pulled her back in her arms and cried with her.

"Mom you got this card from us so that you can fly over when ever you want for free. I'm not going to die!" Bella said but her voice was not really convincing. This time Renee pulled away and wiped away her tears.

"It's time. You have to check in." She whispered and gave me a smile. Than she came over and hugged me.

"Edward. Thank you for everything." She said and I smiled while I patted her back. I got really close to her this year.

"Thank you Renee." I said back and knew that I had a lot more to be thankful for than she did.

"Just take care of my baby." She said and I smiled.

"With my life." I responded and Bella groaned.

"Mom." I smiled at her. She didn't like it when Renee called her a baby.

"We see you soon." I said and than pulled away. We got to the check in. A last look back. A last wink. A last smile. And than she was gone. At least we couldn't see her anymore. I took Bella in my arms and held her. It was so hard for her to leave. Just this morning she had to say good bye to Becca and after Becca was gone she locked herself in the bathroom for two whole hours and cried- not even I could come in. This was harder for her than she expected. I guess it all sounded too good- going to Harvard. Living in Boston- living with me. Having a future together. She never thought of the prize she would have to pay for that. And neither did I.

"It's ok. I am fine." She whispered all the time when we walked to the plane.

"I know." I said but we both knew that wasn't true.

* * *

I looked out of the window. We were already crossing the Atlantic Ocean and Bella was sleeping in my arms. She had removed the armrest so that she could lie across the big first class seats- her upper body resting somehow between my arms and lap. I combed through her hair and watched her motionless face.

Everyday- every minute- when I see her I always ask myself why someone so perfect like Bella would take me- would be so patient- would trust me even though my past was pretty rough. It seems like that all doesn't matter to Bella. She just trusts me blind and sometimes I wish I could be like that. Could be without jealousy.

I thought back to the first time I met Jacob and my hands formed fists almost immediately. The way he looked at her- the expression in his eyes. He didn't care about her- not a bit. I couldn't understand that. How can someone be so cold? Than the way he smirked and touched Bella because he thought he only had to touch her to get what he wanted. To be honest for a second I held my breath and wasn't so sure she was strong enough for this. The way he looked at her. Like he knew EXACTLY what he was doing- like he knew EXACTLY how he had to act so that he got what he wanted from her... like he had done it a thousand times before. The only difference was that he didn't fail back than. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something else. I just couldn't think of him and stay calm. I pressed my forehead against the window and grabbed the armrest for support.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked sleepy and watched my face. I looked at her in surprise.

"You woke up? I am sorry." I whispered and stroked her head. She yawned.

"It's ok." She mumbled and reached over her head to free my hand from the armrest. With her touch I felt the pressure faint. "So what was this all about?" She asked and lifted one eyebrow.

"Nothing really." I muttered and looked out of the window.

"Nothing hu?" She said and took my hand to her so that she could kiss it carefully.

"Nothing." I said again and she sighed.

"Come on Edward. Spill it." She said and I swallowed. I didn't want to start this topic not now that we were on the best way to get away from it all.

"I was just thinking about Jacob." I said honestly and she groaned.

"Leave the boy alone." She said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I try... I just can't." I whispered desperate and she placed another kiss on my hand.

"Think of it this way: We are on our way to Boston- no Jacob... never ever again." She mumbled and I looked at her- lost in my thoughts. Than I sighed and started playing with her hair.

"You are probably right." I mumbled and she smiled.

"I always am." She said and closed her eyes again. I leaned my head back against the window.

"Oh and Edward?" She said and I looked back down to her.

"Yes, love?" I asked and saw the smirk on her face.

"If you dare to continue thinking of Jacob I think I won't sleep in one bed with you tonight." She said seriously. My mouth fell open.

"What?!" I asked shocked and she laughed- happy that it was so important to me that she was lying next to me.

"You heard me." She said.

"Sorry love but our room is a one bedroom. There is no other sleeping option." I said and had trouble to hide my laughter.

"There is always a couch." She responded.

"Well than I let the couch be removed." I said and she smiled.

"There's always the possibility of the bathtub." She said with a winning smile.

"I won't let you sleep in something uncomfortable like a bathtub!" I protested and her smile grew bigger.

"Oh I know. But I never said that _I _would sleep in the bathtub." She said. It took me a minute and than I burst out in laughter.

"Love, I guess you have to share the bed with me after all- I won't sleep in a BATHTUB!" I said and she smiled.

"I never said you have to... yet... just keep your mind away from Jacob. That's all I am asking for." She mumbled and closed her eyes again.

"Will do." I said while smiling at her.

"I can feel it you know." She mumbled- still her eyes closed.

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel when you think of him. The way your body gets all tensed and aggressive. I am not stupid you know." She mumbled and I chuckled.

"Sleep love. We still got some hours ahead of us." I whispered and she sighed.

"I am JUST warning you." She babbled- almost sleeping. I smiled.

"Warning perceived." I whispered and her perfect smile appeared on her perfect face.

**BPOV:**

"Bella." Someone said and shook me lightly. I opened my eyes in confusion. Especially confused of the fact that I was sitting... buckled.

"How did I get in THIS position?" I asked and frowned while looking at the seatbelt as if it was fake. Edward next to me chuckled.

"I buckled you before we were landing... you slept so deep. There could have been a huge hole in this plane that sucked everything out of it and you would have continued sleeping." He said with a huge smile. I narrowed my eyes.

"Not- funny." I mumbled and he laughed.

"Come on Bella... get up... it's time we reach our hotel. I am really tired." He mumbled and I nodded while unbuckling myself and standing up. Only now I saw that most of the passengers already left. I got my carry-on and walked along the isle. Edward following behind me. Meanwhile it was only 7 pm but due to my jet lag it felt more like 1 in the morning. The German time. I sighed when I felt Edward's arm around mine.

"I am so tired." I whispered. "Even though I slept almost the whole time."

Edward smiled and leaned his chin on my head.

"And I am so cold." I said and just then noticed that my teeth were chattering. By now we were standing in the baggage claim area and I had no idea how I got there. Edward took his jacket off and wrapped it around my shoulders. I frowned.

"Stop that." I said and he gave me a confused look.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you are tired and cold, too." I answered and he laughed.

"No. I am not cold." He responded but I shook my head.

"Take it back... now."

"Bella..."

"Edward..."

"No."

"Yes you will... right now."

"No."

"Edward..."

"Bella..."

I sighed and leaned my head against his chest.

"I don't want you to freeze to death." I mumbled and he laughed.

"There are 90 degrees outside... don't worry about me." He smiled.

* * *

It felt like I had just blinked- but when I opened my eyes for the next time I was standing in a lobby. I looked around in confusion and than saw Edward standing at the reception desk.

Right than he turned around and smiled at me.

"Come on, love." He said and pulled me to the stairs.

"How far?" I mumbled.

"I tell you when we are up there." He responded. I froze.

"How far Edward?" I asked. He sighed.

"Floor 35." He said. My mouth fell open. The 35th floor and he wanted to take the stairs just because his crazy German girlfriend was claustrophobic?

"You've GOT to be kidding me?" I said suddenly a lot more awake than before.

"I tried to get another room I am sorry." He mumbled and I shook my head quickly.

"That's not what I meant. I was talking about the fact that you were going to WALK up those stairs." I explained and he gave me a confused look.

"But you..." He started. I shook my head.

"I don't care. And if we are going to die in that elevator! At least I won't be tired anymore." I mumbled and stumbled to the elevator. Edward quickly wrapped his arms around my waist to secure my walking.

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes I felt the softness of sheets under my half naked body and an arm wrapped around my stomach. I looked down carefully and saw Edward lying on his stomach- his right arm resting on my stomach while I was lying on my back. I stroked his naked back with my hand while searching around in the foggy memory of yesterday. There was sunlight coming through the curtains- so it had to be morning by now. I looked at the alarm clock. 5am. I groaned. That could NOT be possible. Well apparently it was. _Stupid jet lag,_ I thought and put one arm on my forehead. I had a major headache.

I let my eyes wander over the hotel room and sighed when I saw my clothes in a pile next to my bed and looked down my body. No pajamas. Guess I didn't get that far yesterday. I looked to our suitcases. Still unopened. Yeah. I guess I must have been really tired. I saw todays newspaper lying in front of the door and sneaked out of the bed. Edward groaned when his arm fell on the mattress but continued sleeping. I got the newspaper and sneaked back to bed.

_The Boston Mirror _it said and I sighed. I was REALLY back. I was in the US! I smiled wildly at the newspaper... until... yeah... until I saw the HUGE picture on the title page. I was about to scream when I looked at it and saw Edward- with the one hand he was pushing the baggage cart and his left arm was wrapped around a sleepy... REALLY wasted looking Bella who had her eyes closed and her boyfriends jacket wrapped around her shoulders. I closed my eyes and took some deep breathes. It was just another picture... no need to get all hateful about it. I looked back at the picture and just now saw that Edward's chin was resting on my head and even though he looked completely exhausted he still had a smile on his lips- not for the camera... I bet he noticed the camera as much as I did. No, his smile was full of satisfaction- contentment. He was happy. I couldn't help but smile when I realized that. He was happy to be back- he was happy to be back with me- and he couldn't deny it anymore because I had a picture as proof. I didn't read the headline or the article. The last year had taught me to keep away from articles about myself. They only aggravated me.

Instead I opened the newspaper and looked for free apartments. Free apartments we could effort. And when I say WE I mean Edward and me BOTH. I didn't want him to pay the whole rent and I just say 'thank you' every month. I would DIE!

I smiled. There was the first one that didn't sound bad! I grabbed the pen from the nightstand and circled it. My mood raised with every advertisement that stretched under a thousand dollar. This was amazing. There... a two bedroom apartment for just 600 dollars! Oh my god! Who said you have to take an expensive one! It's just how intense you look... wow another one for just 900 dollars... I should do this for a living! Right than someone kissed my stomach. I looked down to Edward and smiled. I let my fingers go through his hair while I read more advertisements.

"What are you doing love?" He asked and I smiled at him proudly.

"I am looking for apartments. It's really cool and sooo easy! I think I am a pro or something... maybe I am just gifted." I said proudly. Edward groaned and turned on his back.

"Why can't that wait, Bella?" He asked and put his hands on his eyes.

"_Because _I want a HOME." I said. He sighed and sat up next to me- leaning against the headboard. "Are you going to look through those with me?" I asked excited. Edward rubbed his eyes.

"It's 5:30 in the morning... I hope you appreciate this." He murmured and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"OK. Let's start than... ok... this one... that's my favorite!! It's just so AWESOME! It has TWO bedrooms AND costs us only 600 dollars a month!" I said excitedly. Edward leaned closer and looked at the advertisement. Than he frowned, looked closer and wrinkled his nose.

"I don't like it." He said. My mouth fell open.

"WHAT?! Why! It's just perfect! AND it's in Back Bay... that's REALLY close to Harvard!" I complained.

"Calm down Bella... just try to read the WHOLE advertisement, ok?" He asked and I sighed.

"Back Bay- 2 bedroom apartment with kitchen and foyer. 200 square feet." I read and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Is this about the 200 square feet right? You just CAN'T imagine to live like that." I hissed. Edward sighed.

"Actually- no, I can't. 200... that's pretty bad but right now I actually don't really like this apartment because..." He broke up.

"_Because_?" I asked with my eyebrows lifted. He looked up to the ceiling and held his hands in front of his eyes.

"Don't think you are stupid and especially don't think that I think you are stupid. Because I don't. It's early... you've got a jet lag." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward! Spill it!" I hissed. He sighed.

"Well I don't know about you... but I would LOVE to have a bathroom in my apartment." He whispered and I looked back at the advertisement. My mouth fell open. Than I blushed. No bathroom? Oh I was so stupid!

"Don't be embarrassed we are BOTH tired and this is completely normal." He mumbled. I huffed. This was just plain STUPID. But I was not ready to give up just yet.

"Well how about this one? Back Bay- 1 bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, 190 square feet... 900 dollars?" I asked than I frowned. "Wait... I got that wrong. A _half _bathroom... what the _heck _is that? Is there a wall missing or do we just not have pipes connected to the toilet?" I asked frustrated. Edward chuckled.

"Kind of... that means no shower." He explained.

"So we only have a... iuh... no bathtub either?" I asked disturbed. He shook his head in amusement. This was freaking INSANE! I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"WHO wants half a freaking bathroom?" I asked frustrated. Edward leaned his forehead against my shoulder and laughed.

"Bella I just love you." He got out. I shook my head.

"I am serious Edward! Tell me one person you know that doesn't have their pipes connected to the toilet or what ever it means." I shouted and he couldn't help it anymore. He lay there on the bed and laughed so hard that he couldn't breath anymore. I sighed and turned my attention back to the newspaper after I fought against a smile.

"OK how about this one?" I asked but Edward raised his hand.

"Please! Not another one! I don't think I can survive another one." He got out and I hit him with a pillow. He didn't even have the strength to take it away from his face.

"Back bay- one bedroom, kitchen, ONE bathroom, 240 square foot- 1200 dollars." I said and he sighed in relief after he had recovered.

"Well that one sounded kind of normal... in a tiny kind of way." He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"OK. We are going to look at that one than." I said and made a bigger circle around it.

"What ever you want." He said and looked at the ceiling.

In the end we found about 7 different apartments we BOTH could effort. I was proud of myself.

"So you want to look at them today?" Edward asked and looked at me.

"Yes, the sooner we get our own apartment the better." I said and suddenly Edward's face got all blank. He sighed.

"Tell me about it." He said. I gave him a questioning look but as soon as he noticed it he recovered and smiled at me.

"Everything ok?" I asked suspicious. He nodded.

"Everything perfect." He smiled. Than he jumped up and walked to the bathroom.

"I am going to take a shower and everything." Edward said and disappeared.

That was the moment. That was when I knew that my boyfriend Edward Masen kept something from me.


	4. On the hunt

* * *

**EPOV:**

„Uagh." That was the sound Bella made when she fell down on a bench and let her head hang over the back of it. "I am DONE!" She almost screamed. I just smiled. Even though 'uagh' wasn't a word I decided to add it to my dictionary.

_Uagh: An expression used by desperate people when they are completely exhausted, disappointed, their feet hurt, their head seems to explode, AND they know that what they are doing is completely pointless. _

"I think I am going to puke if I have to breath in more dust." She groaned and I sat down next to her. She still had her head hung over the bench.

"I know what you mean. Do you want to call it a day? We could go home and just forget that today existed." I responded and she looked up.

"What would I give for a shower right now." She sighed and my face lit up. No one could ever understand what kind of _joy _just spread through my body. There was _hope _that Bella would give up. Would just leave it... just for today. Just the _possibility _made me want to sing. (Scary feeling by the way.) Than she sighed.

"Ah no. Let's look at the last apartment." She said and so much to the singing feeling. My mood sank so deep that I was ready to go to a funeral.

"Sure." I said with a stiff smile. She jumped up and took my hand- pulling me up, too. Where did that come from? This strength. It reminded me a LOT of Alice when she was shopping.

"Just this last one." She said and I nodded.

"Sure." I responded and couldn't prevent it from sounding a little bit sarcastic. That was the EXACT same thing Alice always said... and than you are walking to the exit of the mall- you see it come closer... just 50 feet... 30 feet... ONLY TEN FEET! And THAN it happens. As if she has a special women GPS in her head she turns left and says.

"Hey guys... look at that- shoes!" And than she runs to the five-thousandth shoe shop we have been that day and looks at every pair as if it is her long lost father. I really don't know how Jasper can stand that.

"Come on Edward... this time it's going to be fun." She said and I lifted one eyebrow. This sentence sounded much more enthusiastic 10 apartments ago.

"Sure." I responded again and let her drag me along this freaking street.

"Don't trip over that cat again." She said so happily while we past the dead cat that I wasn't sure if she wasn't going insane by now.

* * *

_Yeah... this dead THING (I didn't even recognize that it was a cat!) made me trip while we were walking the other way. I somehow saved myself from falling by grabbing Bella's shoulder. Well she actually turned around to this furry thing and smiled. I was about to cuss the fuzzy carpet out when she smiled even wider._

"_Uh... look at that... a cat." She said and I frowned._

"_A dead cat." I said and gave Bella a suspicious look. Either she had sniffed more gas in one of those apartments than I had and was now completely high OR she just tried to talk everything in here nice._

"_Yeah... isn't it a cute dead cat?" She had asked me and- honestly- right there I was a little bit afraid of her. _

"_Uhm... I don't think I know how cute dead cats look like." I had mumbled and dragged her away before she could have stuffed the shaggy monster in her purse._

* * *

This street somehow scared me and REALLY strongly reminded me of this song. Take you there by Sean Kingston. You know this part where they say 'Or we can go to the slums where murders get hung'. That's EXACTLY how I always pictured it. Dirty, dark streets, huge buildings, screaming children, mothers, fathers everywhere. Homeless people sleeping on the streets in boxes... it was not pretty. I don't want to brag about it... but the fact that I could buy this whole city just like that but instead look for an apartment with half a bathroom because Bella doesn't want to lose her pride and I am not even mad at her actually proves how madly in love I am... doesn't it? I mean if THIS isn't love...

"Used diaper." Bella said and pointed to my left. I jumped away from it- that was close. I took a deep breath. I had NO idea why I was doing this. I was tired, had a major headache and I already knew that not even Bella could talk the next apartment nice. Suddenly she came to a stop.

"Here it is." She said and we both stood speechless in front of an old building with broken windows.

"Well it looks... adventurous." She said and I followed her inside. That's the exact same thing she said when we entered the house with the junkies in the stairwell. She looked up the stairs.

"Well at least there are no junkies." She mumbled. I nodded and thought about that. That must be a huge plus on her list. We went up the stairs. The walls were sprayed, dirty and full of hand prints out of... blood? My eyes were about to pop out. All of a sudden I wished I was the furry ball thing that I tripped over a while ago.

"That's it." Bella said and stood in front of an old, dusty door.

"Great more dust." I mumbled and she rolled her eyes. She knocked at the door and we heard a dangerous crack from the wood.

"It's open!" A voice from the inside said.

"What a surprise." I whispered. Bella gave me an angry look- but even those got weaker with every apartment. Bella started to turn the doorknob- she hadn't even really touched it- but it was enough for the door to crack and than just fall down on the floor with a loud CRASH. All the dust from the door flew through the air.

"Come in, come in." An enthusiastic voice said- as if nothing had happened. Bella and I stepped on the door and coughed when we breathed in the dust.

"We are going to fix that of course." The woman said and pointed at the door.

"Awesome... when are you going to fix the rest?" I asked dryly and Bella pushed her elbow in my rips. _Sorry for being honest. _Than this woman showed us around. She REALLY wanted to sell this apartment which really wasn't hard to figure out.

"And through this window you have an AMAZING few... to... the... street." She had said and I guess while she was saying that she realized how stupid that sounded. We got in the kitchen and I didn't even jump anymore when I saw the cockroaches in the sink.

"They are only here when you have food in the house." The woman told us and I nodded. Thought about that. What did THAT mean? I mean when you live somewhere you ALWAYS have food in the house.

"Well this one doesn't have rats at least." Bella mumbled and I shivered when I remembered our experience with those monsters. Ah! I'm going to dream of this all tonight!!

"And here we have the master bedroom." The woman said and I froze right there. Is this what I THINK it is?

"Oh don't mind the chalk sketch. It's just how they found the corpse... poor woman... got shot." The woman sighed and I looked at her with big eyes. This must be a JOKE!!

"Is that... BLOOD on the wall??" I asked- slightly disgusted... (Just slightly... right...) The woman nodded.

"Oh yeah... they shot her in the head the whole brain came out and sticked to EVERYTHING!" The woman said- she sounded almost amazed! Bella and I looked at her with our mouth wide open.

"Oh but the case is closed... they never found the murderer but they don't think he's going to come back and shoot the next person that's going to live in here... you are completely safe!" She said and walked out.

"Yeah right... because when we hear the disturbing BANG when the door falls to the ground we can still jump out of the window." I mumbled and Bella burst out in laughter.

I was more than happy when we left that apartment. I placed my hand on Bella's lower back and pushed her away from that street back to civilization. We didn't talk until we were sitting in our borrowed car and had locked the doors.

"Well..." Bella said without looking at me. "The last house wasn't that..." But I interrupted her.

"Don't say it wasn't that _bad._ Because than I am going to kill you." I mumbled and she sighed.

"Well than I am not going to say it. But you know it was the best one we've seen." She said and I looked at her- not believing what I was hearing.

"Bella, someone got SHOT in there... there was BLOOD on the wall and the cockroaches..." I almost yelled. It seemed like I couldn't believe my own words unless I almost yelled them.

"Yeah but you can paint over the blood and the cockroaches... well I am going to kill them." She mumbled.

"And HOW? You could drop a nuclear bomb on them and they would STILL survive!" I yelled. This was INSANE. "And by the way... I am NEVER- I repeat- NEVER going to sleep in a room where someone got SHOT! Sorry but that goes against everything I believe in AND my stomach. Really... I couldn't sleep in there and especially not kiss you." I mumbled and she sighed. I drove back to the hotel.

"So what do you thing we are supposed to do?" She asked and I looked at her while opening the door to our hotel room.

"How about raising our standards a bit? You know running water and maybe a stable door?" I asked. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and sat down on the bed.

"Well I can't afford that." She said and I smiled while leaning at the wall on the opposite side of her.

"Well that's too bad because I am not a fan of camping." I responded and she looked at me with big eyes than she laughed. I fought against my own laughter. I wanted to show her that I was serious. But she didn't stop and suddenly I couldn't help it. The whole day was INSANE. I started my own hysteric laughter and let myself fall back on the bed.

"Oh Bella, if we continue like that we are going to be homeless." I got out and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well at least I can afford a box to sleep in." She responded and we both laughed. We looked at each other and smiled. Right than my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and hid it before Bella could look at it.

"Who is that?" Bella asked confused.

"Uhm... my dad." I lied and got up. Than I answered the call.

"Hi dad." I said.

"Oh, so she is there." The female voice said.

"Yes dad." I said.

"Well Eddie I just wanted to call and tell you I am SOOO excited now that you are back... not that you actually TOLD me but I saw it in the newspaper." She said and I smiled.

"Yeah... sorry about that. We were so tired yesterday we just didn't have the strength to say hi... dad" I said and she giggled.

"This is fun. Well Edward. I thought... well... maybe tomorrow?" She asked and my heart skipped a beat.

"That would be more than amazing." I said.

"Yeah.. everything is ready by than..." She said and I smiled.

"You are the best- you know that right?" I asked and Bella gave me a confused look.

"I heard it before but I love to hear it from you... see you tomorrow at 2?" She asked and I smiled.

"Sounds perfect." I responded.

"You still got the address I gave you- right?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's burned in my brain." I answered and she laughed her melodic laugh.

"God I can't wait. I missed you." She said with a sigh and I smiled.

"We missed you, too." I said and Bella was even more surprised. "Dad." I hung on it so that it sounded more like I would talk to my dad. She giggled.

"See you tomorrow at 2 pm Eddie." She said.

"See you... dad." I said and hung up. Bella gave me a confused look.

"That wasn't your dad." She said.

"Yes it was." I insisted.

"No. Your dad doesn't tell you that he misses you." Bella responded and I laughed.

"Nice... thanks." I responded. Bella rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean." She said and I shook my head.

"Apparently not because he just told me that he missed me." I said and gave her a smile. She sighed.

"I am to tired for discussions. Do you think we would be _complete _losers if we would go to bad at 8pm again?" She asked and I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"We'll go to bed right after we took a shower." I responded. She nodded and got up.

"I first." She said and I laughed.

"I guess that's only fair because I was the first one this morning." I said with a smile and she nodded. She gave me a kiss... we didn't have enough of those today... and than disappeared in the bathroom.

When she was gone a wide smile replaced the semi-smile on my face. Tomorrow at 2... I couldn't wait.

**BPOV:**

I wrapped the towel around my body and looked in the mirror.

"Edward!" I called and immediately I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Yes." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned around. My left hand played with his hair while my right hand wrapped itself around his neck.

"Wow... now I can see all the dust you got in your hair." I said with a smile.

"Tell me about it! Your hair suddenly looks brown instead of gray!" He said and I laughed.

"It wasn't THAT bad." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Yes it was! I felt like I was 50 years in the future or something." He mumbled against my neck.

"Iuh... sounds disturbing." I mumbled back and he let out a low chuckle.

"Honestly... it was kind of nice." He responded and I laughed.

"Ok... I take that back THAT sounded even more disturbing."

"You understand me wrong, love. I meant that it is kind of nice... the THOUGHT... that you'll still be on my side in 50 years." He explained and I sighed.

"Oh, that sounds better... you scared me there for a moment." I mumbled against his chest. I tried to breathe in his scent but when I thought of all the dust that was still in his t-shirt it was already too late- the dust crawled in my nose and I started to sneeze like crazy.

"Are you alright?" He asked and really tried to sound worried but I could here the smile in his voice. Even though it was really annoying and kind of hurt I was amazed how often I could sneeze. 10... 15...

"They say 20 in a row are like one orgasm." Edward said while rubbing my back. Finally it stopped. I grabbed Edward's shoulder for support because somehow my knees were weak all of a sudden. He wrapped his arms around me and chuckled.

"So. How was it?" He asked.

"Hu?" I asked confused.

"You sneezed over 25 times." He explained and I frowned.

"Well if that's what an orgasm feels like I'll never have sex... my nose is STILL itching." I mumbled and Edward laughed. He gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"You better put some clothes on and I am going to hit the shower." He said and I nodded.

I walked out of the bathroom and was about to look through my suitcase when I discovered his iphone on the nightstand. I looked at it out of the corner of my eye and immediately thought of the weird call he received today.

_Maybe I could... _

I turned my head quickly. I trusted Edward... _  
yeah right... because he has such a gentleman like past. _

The voice in my head said. I bit my lip. I would NOT look at it. Edward WAS faithful... _  
yeah right... faithful to 15 girls... at the same time. _

I tried to ignore the voice.

_Guess why he can still wait until you will have sex with him?_  
Ok, this was REDICULES!

Even though it REALLY was... I saw myself walking slowly to the phone. Don't touch it! Don't touch it, Bella! Oh, it was already in my hand. Don't look for the call... don't do it! I told myself. But than my hand already pressed the right buttons and my eyes didn't shut. There it was. A cell phone number without a name. 457-354-3848 it said. I swallowed. I was about to call the number when I stopped hearing the water of the shower. I winced and put the cell down how it had been and jumped to my suitcase to look for some clothes.

I was about to cry. I wasn't expecting Edward to cheat on me. Never! But he lied to me because THAT was not the number of his parents. And if he lied to me he was hiding something... and the fact that he was hiding something made me grow anxious. Since when did we hide stuff??

* * *

**HEy guys!!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews... and also thinks for all the possibilities you wrote down but like I said before I already have a plan but well don't stop writing though... I LOVE to hear your suggestions from time to time!! Well how about that? Edward lying to Bella!! Sounds pretty bad... Oh I am looking forward to the next chapter!!**

**Love ya,**

**Laura  
**


	5. The voice in my head

**Hey guys... I just love this chapter!! And I don't even know why... maybe I am dark and twisted...**

**Soundtrack:  
Natasha Bedingfield- Piece of your heart (It fits REALLY good...)**

* * *

**BPOV:**

The night was awful. After Edward came out of the bathroom he had just wrapped his towel around his waist... his hair was still full of water and I watched drops dripping down on his chest... Usually just the look of it made me want to eat him- but not that night. I gave him a weak smile and when he pulled me against his chest I pushed him away gently.

"I am tired." I mumbled and turned away.

"Bella?" He asked confused.

"I-am-tired." I repeated as if it would sound more convincing the second time.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked worried. I looked at him for a long time. Maybe he WAS cheating on me.

_Told you so!  
_Shut up! I am NOT talking to myself!

This was crazy. "Bella?" Edward asked. His face full of concern. He couldn't hurt me! He NEVER could.

_Are you sure about that? _

"Tired, Edward. I am going to bed." I mumbled and turned around. But I didn't come far. He grabbed my hips with his hands and pulled me back to him. Than he spun me around and let his lips crash down on mine. I sighed and was about to give in when...

_He has a bad conscience.  
_What?!

_Well think about it. If he wouldn't feel so bad he wouldn't kiss you like that without a reason!  
_Edward ALWAYS kisses me like that without a reason. He is concerned about me.  
_So why is he distracting you when he is concerned? Why isn't he talking?_

Before I knew what happened I pushed Edward away. Edward gave me a shocked look.

"Good night." I said in a dark voice and lay down. I pulled the covers so far up that I was hiding almost completely under them. A couple of minutes later Edward came to bed, too. And it didn't take him long to reach out a hand and stroke my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"Not tonight... I'm tired." I mumbled.

"Bella, I think we should talk." He said in a serious voice and my eyes were about to pop out.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked. So there was something to talk about.

_Told you so.  
_I-said-shut-up!

"I don't know... tell me what's going on... why are you so cold towards me all of a sudden?" He asked worried. Honestly- if I hadn't found the unknown cell phone number I would have never believed he hid something.

"Because I am tired." I lied.

"Well I am tired, too, but I STILL want to kiss you." He said and sounded hurt... so hurt... almost as hurt as I was.

Why was I doing this? For all I knew he could have talked to a gay guy from Brazil!  
_I don't think they speak English in Brazil.  
_Well than a gay, English speaking guy that lives in Brazil.  
_Yeah! Right Bella! OR a hot, straight, English speaking girl from Brazil!  
_

I almost laughed at my own thoughts this was ridiculous. I sighed and turned around. I rested my head on Edward's chest.

"Good night." I mumbled.

"Bella..."

"Edward..."  
"I don't want it to be like this." He said.

Well me neither. But I am not the one that cheated!  
_Go tell him sister!  
__  
_God you kind of scare me.  
_Sorry.  
_It's alright. I am getting really used to you!  
_Thanks.  
_Your welcome.

Right than I realized how pathetic I was! I only THOUGHT Edward was hiding something and I immediately went crazy. If he is ever going to leave me they can turn me into a mental institution right away.

_Oh no... don't worry about it... I am disappearing when you decide what you want think about this whole situation.  
_Well than I decide to believe him.  
_Sorry... seems like that wasn't convincing enough.  
_Oh. That's alright... we continue that tomorrow.  
OK._ Good night Bella!  
_Good night... Bella.

Right than Edward pushed me away. I looked at him in shock.

"I don't want you to lie her because you think you have to." He explained through shut teeth and turned his back on me. Than the lights went off and it was dead silent. I stared into the dark nothing and fought against my tears.

He just PUSHED me away!  
_Of course he did. You gave him a reason for that!  
_Hey! Whose side are you on?  
_Sorry. So he pushed you. Big deal! YOU pushed HIM away first!  
_I don't want it to be like this either!  
_Well you should have said that a couple of minutes ago. Out loud.  
_You KIND OF distracted me.  
_Again. I am YOU! You distracted yourself... not bad. Seems like we are smart._

I scooted to the far end of the bed and turned my back to him, too. I lay there awake like that for almost three hours. It was like the whole exhaustion was just GONE. Than. At 11 pm I fell asleep... finally.

**EPOV:**

2 am. Good morning. Just twelve more hours... only twelve more. Oh PLEASE let them pass fast. It was already morning again and I hadn't slept for a minute. This was aggravating. My girlfriend was all cold to me, I didn't have a CLUE why, and I am the one that can't sleep. This was NOT fair. My heart stopped. Maybe she didn't love me anymore... well that went fast. I sighed and turned on my back. The moon gave me enough light to recognize Bella lying there on the edge- still having her back turned to me. I wanted to reach out- touch her. Tell her how much I loved her. But it all seemed wrong all of a sudden. This girl lying there wasn't MY Bella. My Bella never slept that far away. In an instant my lips curled up to a smile when I remembered New Year's eve.

* * *

_I had been sick. REALLY sick. I was running a fever and everything. We were actually invited to a New Year's party at a friends house._

"_Bella?" I said in a weak voice._

"_Yes?" She asked back worried._

"_I want you to go." I said and she had given me a frown._

"_Out of the room?" She asked and I laughed- but it immediately turned into coughing._

"_Of course not, love! I want you to go to the party!" I explained and she shook her head._

"_No I won't leave you."_

"_Bella I am NOT dying. I'm just sick. Just go and have fun!" _

_She crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave me a pout. "I am not going to leave you here alone!" _

"_It's fine! Really! I am going to sleep the whole time anyway." I responded but she shook her head._

"_I don't care. It's our first New Year's eve together and I am going to spend it with you- sick or not." She mumbled and I felt my heart explode._

"_You'll get sick, too." I said and she shrugged her shoulders._

"_Don't care." _

_I smiled. _

_Than we fell asleep. I was completely exhausted and sleeping through the fever was the only thing that made it acceptable- well I thought so until I woke up in the middle of the night. I frowned. The room was dark. What woke me up? Than I felt someone unbutton my shirt._

"_Bella?" I asked._

"_Don't speak." She whispered. Than she kissed my chest carefully and I sighed. It felt amazing- how cool her lips seemed to be. I gasped when I felt something a lot cooler and wet touch my burning skin. _

"_Shh." She whispered. "It's just an ice cub." _

_I closed my eyes and felt the ice cub melt on the spot right above my heart. It felt so good. And my feverish hurt pounded slower. Than she kissed my neck. One, two, three kisses and placed an ice cub right there._

"_Now you have to hold still." She chuckled and I smiled. My mouth was dry anyway- so no need to swallow. I felt the water run down my chest and my neck. It felt so much better than just sleeping. She kissed my lips lightly. Than my cheek. My eyes. My forehead. Than she put a wet piece of fabric on my forehead. Her left hand slid back down to the ice cub on my chest and moved it around. She drew circles with it._

"_How does that feet?" She whispered and I sighed. She chuckled. Than she placed some more ice cubs on my chest on different spots and I gasped really loud this time. Than she sat down on top of me. She took another ice cub and let it slide along my dry lips. Almost immediately I felt the melted water drip in my mouth. The way the cool water found a path down into my throat felt incredible. Like rain in the desert or the first sunlight after a month without it. _

_Than she removed the ice cub and replaced it with something even better- her lips. She leaned down- her hands on either side of my head and kissed me. Even deep in my fever my hands found her waist and slid under her shirt. I felt her smile during our kiss but I didn't care. I was sick- I was allowed to be eager. Right than we heard a loud bang- than another one and another one. I flinched each time and felt all the ice cubes fall down. Bella pulled away and laughed._

"_Happy New Year, Edward." She whispered while touching my lips. Firecrackers! I looked at her alarm clock- just seconds after midnight. She chuckled._

"_Happy New Year to you, too, love." I whispered and pulled her head back down. When I found her waist this time I pulled her down on top of me. I sighed when I felt the form and weight of her body against mine- that felt even better than ice cubs when your body is burning._

* * *

Bella's hand found mine and held on to it. That pulled me back into reality. She touched me? Well she was sleeping but at least than she wanted me to be close.

"Edward?" She asked. I frowned. This was no sleep talking- but she wasn't awake either.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Don't be like that." She mumbled. I frowned. She must have been half asleep still.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Don't be mad at me."

"I am not mad at you."

"Yes you are."

"Well yeah I am." I agreed.

"You shouldn't be."

"No, I shouldn't" I agreed again.

"I am sorry." She mumbled.

"For what?"

"For thinking you're cheating on me." She answered without hesitating- she was definitely not awake. I sat up.

"_Cheating _on you?" I asked almost angry. How could she think I was cheating on her?

"Yeah."

"Who said I was cheating on you?" I asked almost angrily. This only could have been Jacob.

"Well _Bella _did." She answered. I frowned. What?

"Bella?"

"Yeah Bella..."

"So... you told yourself?" I asked.

"Mhm."

"Why?"

"Because... because... hm..." She mumbled.

"Bella?" I asked. No response. "Bella?" Perfect! She was sleeping again. She still held onto my hand though. I sighed. She thought I was _cheating _on her? Why would she think that? I let myself fall back and was awake again. This was not fair. She must be heartbroken right now but STILL finds a way to sleep... what's about me??

**BPOV:**

It was noon when a knocking sound woke me. I was about to let Edward go and get it when I looked next to me and realized that he wasn't there. Even though it was already noon I was still sleepy. The knocking sound again. I sighed.

"I am coming." I mumbled. I looked around for something to wear and found one of Edward's button downs. I pulled it over my head and walked to the door.

"Yeah?" I asked sleepy. I leaned in the frame- my eyes still closed.

"Uhm... room service." A male voice said. I opened my eyes and looked in the smiling eyes of a guy who was not much older than I was. He was taking in my sight- which I didn't really get back than. I frowned.

"I am sorry but I didn't order anything." I said confused.

"Well I did." Edward said all of a sudden standing behind me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back in the room. I gave him an aggravated look- not because he ordered without asking me, not because he wanted to talk to the guy... just because he pushed me away like that. I pushed him to the side and smiled at the guy in the hallway. The guy gave me a wink and all of a sudden Edward let out a low growl and put his arm around me. So THAT'S why he didn't want me out here. I was only wearing his button down. I smiled. This was going to be fun.

_You woke me?  
_No, I actually didn't know I could do that!  
_Well you did... seems like you are about to decide something.  
_Yeah... I decided to have fun...  
_Oh yeah... last night was EXHAUSTING!  
_What are you talking about?  
_I have no idea... I feel like I talked the whole night!_

"Hi, my name is Bella." I said to the guy and gave him my hand.

"Tom." He said with a wide smile. Edward held me closer.

That's what you get when you mess with me!  
_Amen sister!_

"Nice to meet you Tom." I said and gave him a huge smile. Tom gave Edward an unsure look. I shrugged.

"Oh don't mind him. That's just my overprotective brother... he is all angry because he slept the second night alone in the bathtub instead of next to his girlfriend back in Houston!" I lied and Tom gave me a relieved smile. Edward dug his fingernails into my side. I didn't even flinch!

"So... where is your boyfriend right now?" He asked and lifted his eyebrows. I laughed.

"I don't have one! I am single." I said and Edward gave me a shocked look. He wanted to cheat on me! Fine with me! He could at least see what he was missing out on! The guy looked at me again. My naked legs, my brown hair... everything.

"Well... good for me I guess." He said and gave me a wink. I leaned in the door frame and sighed.

"Seems like it." I said.

"I can't understand that you don't have a boyfriend. You are such a hot girl." He mumbled and I laughed.

"Oh please." I said. Tom was about to say something when Edward cleared his throat.

"I thought you bring our lunch up." Edward asked in a dark tone.

"Oh sure, here." The guy said and gave Edward the cart with the food on it without taking his eyes from me. The guy reached out his hand but Edward was to furious to give him a tip.

"So Tommy... you're single?" I asked and gave him a smile.

"Excuse us." Edward said in a harsh tone. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back in the room.

"What?" I protested. He slammed the door shut and pushed me against it just to press his body against mine and kiss me passionately. I groaned and wrapped my arms around him. How much I had missed this. His hands slid down my sides until he found my waist and pulled me closer. I wrapped my legs around him and now he groaned.

The next think I knew I was lying on the bed with Edward on top of me. His hands sliding down my waist, my hips... my thigh. I moaned again and arched my back without a real reason. He didn't stop kissing me. It was like we tried to make up for all the times we didn't kiss yesterday. Than he finally removed his lips from mine and gave me time to gasp for air.

"Why did you do that?" He asked in a hard voice while kissing my neck.

"Did what?" I asked back. I had no idea what he was talking about. My hands pulled off his t-shirt and stroked his chest. He sighed.

"You know what." He mumbled in the same hard voice and grabbed my thigh a little harder. I gasped.

"I... have... no... idea." I got out.

"Flirting with another guy!" He mumbled angrily. "How could you do that?"

I laughed and than pulled him closer. Edward stopped kissing me.

"That's not funny, Bella." He said and I rolled my eyes. "You are NOT single." He mumbled against my neck and I had difficulties concentrating.

"Well... I guess that depends." I mumbled and searched for his lips with mine. As soon as he noticed he kissed me. With so much force... I could FEEL he was angry.

"On what?" He asked after the words sank in.

"When you are going to break up with me spontaneously." I mumbled against his lips and pulled him back down. He tried to pull away but I didn't let him. I held him there with all my strength his lips on mine because I knew when I lost this fight we weren't going to kiss ever again. But it was already too late. I had said too much. Edward froze and than removed my hands from his neck without a big effort.

"What did you say?" He asked again. I sighed and put my hand in front of my eyes.

"Edward. Just say it ok? Stop playing those games." I mumbled and he pulled my hand away. I looked at him. His upper body naked his hair a complete mess thanks to my hands. His chest rising and falling due to all the kissing. He was so perfect- the man I loved. Why couldn't he love me that much? He sighed.

"Bella! I am not playing games! And I am especially not breaking up with you!" He said and gave me a frown. "What is this all about?" He asked than.

"Nothing." I said.

"Bella?"

"I am not going to tell you!" I said and crossed my arms in front of my chest. Edward groaned and went through his hair with his hand which made him look even better. Than he pulled my arms away from my chest and pined them on either side of my head. I bit my lip. This was not fair!

"Bella. Listen. I am desperate! Tell me what I did wrong!" He begged and looked at me in frustration. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well let's say cheating is kind of a no-go in a relationship." I said and he let out a loud 'ha!'.

"YOU were the one that was flirting with the room service!" Edward said and I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"And you were talking in front of me with your hot, straight girl from Brazil." I responded and he looked at me in confusion. Than he touched my forehead and frowned.

"Well at least you're not sick." He mumbled.

"Oh please!" I mumbled.

"Excuse me what was that about Brazil? It's hard concentrating when I am sitting on top of you." He said and I blushed.

"Don't try to change the topic!" I warned. He lifted his hands as if he was about to surrender.

"I am not! It's more the opposite I try to figure out what's going on." He explained and put them back down on my wrists. I rolled my eyes. "So again... Brazil? Cheating? Help me out here." He said and I pouted.

"You know, this would be a whole lot easier when you would just say the truth... because right now I feel like an idiot!" I said and he almost smiled but than looked angry again.

"Sorry, but right now you kind of ARE an idiot." He responded. I stuck out my tongue and looked to the side. I couldn't move because he was still on top of me but I could look away. He grabbed my chin with his hand and made me look at him. Well maybe I WAS powerless.

"Bella. If you won't tell me what's going on right now I... I... tell you what- I don't even KNOW what I am going to do than because I am about to go insane." He said desperately and I smirked.

"Welcome to my world." I responded.

"So. Cheating... what did you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well you know... when you have a girlfriend and you like another girl and you have sex with her..." He interrupted me.

"I know what cheating is!" He said harsh and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you do." I mumbled and he gave me a suspicious look.

"Why do you think I am cheating on you?" He asked. I sighed and felt tears come in my eyes. I felt so stupid.

"Well... yesterday when you were in the shower... I _might _have sneaked to your phone and I _might _have looked at the last caller and..." He interrupted me again. His eyes narrowed.

"You might have or you _did_?" He asked and I blushed.

"Well I did." I answered. He nodded slowly.

"Ok, continue." He said still not letting go of my wrists and I sighed.

"Well and it was NOT any kind of number that belonged to your family... which _means..._" He interrupted me again. I pulled at my arms but couldn't get them out of his grip and rolled my eyes.

"Which _of course _automatically means I CHEATED on you!" He asked and lifted one eyebrow. I blushed even worse.

"Well _Bella _said..." He shook his head.

"YOU are Bella what are you talking about!" He explode and I had to admit that he was right- I'm going crazy.

"Ok... however. I mean fact is that you lied to me... and why would you lie if you didn't want to hurt me?" I asked and he opened his mouth and closed it again. Than he opened it again just to close it after a second. I let out a bitter laugh.

"Well THAT'S what I thought!" I said and looked away. He looked at the alarm clock and got down from me.

"Put some clothes on and pack your suitcase we are leaving." He said in a hard voice and I gave him a surprised look. But he just turned away and disappeared in the bathroom.


	6. 4 in the morning

**Hey guys!**

**Don't know what to say... thanks for all the reviews... again!! I just looooooovvveee you!! I hope this chapter is not boring... arg...  
Soundtrack:  
Gwen Stefani- 4 in the morning**

* * *

**BPOV:**

We were sitting in a taxi- our luggage in the back. He hadn't spoken a word to me since he went into the bathroom. Oh wait! That was not true! When I asked him what we would do with our borrowed car when we took the taxi now, he said: "We don't need it anymore." He didn't even talk to the taxi driver- he had just given him a sheet of paper and the taxi driver had nodded.

I stared out of the window too frustrated to even move. I didn't want to draw any kind of attention to me- actually I wanted Edward to forget that I was in here. Out of the corner of my eye I watched him- his hands had formed fists a while ago, his jaw was determined, and his eyes so full of furry. Right than he took his phone out and dialed a number.

"Hey, I am coming earlier." He said.

"Yeah... there was a problem... slight change of plans." He mumbled.

"Yes, I was too careless." He responded and I looked out of the window tears in the eyes. How could he talk to the girl he had an affair with when I was sitting next to him? Was he that angry that he had to rub it in?

"Well I am going to be there in let's say... 4 minutes." Edward said. Was something like this not considered rude? Well Carlisle would be glad... maybe Edward's new girlfriend was a blue blood or something.

"Yeah I am sorry... no I couldn't wait any longer." He said and now my hands formed fists.

"Don't laugh." He said but I heard the smile in his voice.

"Yeah... I can't wait either... see you in a bit." Edward said.

"Yeah, love ya, too." He said and I gasped. Than he put the phone back into his pocket. I closed my eyes and wished I had closed my ears a minute ago.

"Wow, that's it." Edward said and looked up to a huge building. He turned to the driver.

"I give you double the money if you wait here and keep the doors locked so that she can't get out." Edward said and pointed to me. My mouth fell open. This was insane! I must be dreaming or something. The taxi driver nodded.

"Sure thing." He said. Edward got out and the taxi driver locked the doors. I crossed my arms in front of the chest and stared out of the window. My boyfriend just locked me in a taxi while he is going to have sex with a girl I don't know. The first tear rolled down my cheek and I was not angry that I lost the fight against my tears- actually I was pretty proud I kept up a neutral facade for so long! I leaned my forehead against the window and cried silently. The taxi driver gave me a look but didn't say anything- he probably thought I was crazy.

It was stupid but I wished I could go back to last year when we were still in Germany and everything was so easy... right than someone knocked at my window. I leaned away in shock. Then the driver unlocked the doors and Edward opened mine. He leaned over me.

"Here's the money." He said and gave it to the driver. Than he got back out and motioned me to get out, too. I did as he told me and wiped away my tears. He gave me a confused look and than lead me across the street to the huge building he just came out. I pulled away from him I didn't want him to touch me. He gave me a short look.

"Follow me." He mumbled and so I did. I don't even know why... maybe he was so angry and I didn't want him to be... it all didn't make sense anyway.

We entered the huge building and came into a gigantic lobby. I almost forgot my pain because I was so surprised. I stopped to look at everything but Edward just walked away. The lobby was dominated by two colors brown and white. The ceiling was white and full of expensive looking lamps... actually EVERYTHING was expensive looking!

"Come on." He mumbled when he was standing in front of the elevator. I nodded. I didn't even think about discussing the fact that we took the elevator.

In the elevator it was dead silent. We had to go to floor 33 which was the last one.

"Why is there a 'ph' on the button you just pressed?" I asked in a whisper.

"Penthouse." He answered. It seemed to take forever for the elevator to get up there. I was panicking there was the fact that I still didn't know why I was in this building and on the other hand I was standing in an elevator and that freaked me out, too. The walls of the elevator consisted out of mirrors. So I caught a glance of my face and was shocked when I saw how puffy and red my eyes were. I took a deep breath and wiped all the tears away. No reason to look all ugly when I would meet the girl he had an affair with. I gave Edward a short glance out of the corner of my eye. He still seemed angry but not as bad as before.

I just couldn't understand why I had to meet this girl. It was just not fair! Didn't he hurt me enough? Than the elevator doors opened and we stood in a hallway with just two doors. One at the end of the corridor and one on the left side. We walked to the one in front of us.

He sighed when he stood in front of the door. He looked at me and for a second his face seemed to be full of worry. Well he should be. I was not ready to meet this girl... well I never would be! Someone who could afford something like this place... a penthouse in this building AND on the last floor was someone I couldn't keep up with.

He sighed and I automatically looked at him. My mouth fell open when I saw him pull a key out of his coat pocket. He even had a key to her penthouse??

He unlocked the door and let me in first. I didn't want to but I knew I had no other choice so I made a step in the foyer and froze. I heard voices and than a lot of "shh's" at least three persons... maybe more. I thought we would just meet ONE girl! I swallowed and looked back to Edward. He looked around at pretty much everything. I didn't have the nerves to do so. Finally he looked at me.

"Well go on in. The one I talked to on the phone yesterday and today is the little one." He said and dragged me along the foyer in front of a door. He sighed.

"Here we go. Open it." He said and gave me a weak smile. So with my shaky hand I turned the knob and pushed it open. It seemed like it didn't take a second for me to look at the people in the room and let my jaw drop. But that was not all. I saw them and all of a sudden I started crying... really badly and just like that.

_Hey Bella... you called me?  
_Yeah... I wanted to tell you that I don't need you anymore.  
_Oh, really? So what did you decide?  
_I decided I believe him.  
_Well that WAS convincing enough... see you around!_  
Hopefully not!

"Bella!" Alice was the first one to reach my side. She hugged me before I could get my hands away from my mouth. "Oh god! I missed you so bad! How could you stay away for so long." She mumbled while she stood on her toes to be a little bigger. I smiled. She was the smallest one. I looked at Edward in shock. He was leaning in the door frame. His arms crossed and on his lips he had a satisfied smile.

"I missed you, too, Alice!" I cried and she hugged me tighter. Than she gave me a kiss on the cheek and took a step back so that Rose could take her turn.

"Bella!! I missed you so much!!" She mumbled and I laughed. This was overwhelming. I saw Alice hugging Edward and smiled. Of course she loved him! Like a brother! They grew up together. What did I expect? Rose let go and smiled at me. Than she went to Edward to welcome him. Just now I saw Emmett standing there. He took me in a bear hug and laughed.

"So Bella, you almost found out what we were planing?" He asked and I laughed.

"No, I wasn't even close." I said and looked at Edward who was still watching me.

"He planed this all, you know." Emmett mumbled and I smiled.

"I kind of expected that." I said and he let go of me. Now Jasper took his turn.

"Bella it is so nice to see you!" He said and I laughed.

"Oh please! I am so relieved it's you guys and not a girl Edward has an affair with." I mumbled and he gave me a confused look.

"Forget it." I said and rolled my eyes. When the whole welcoming was over I felt pretty stupid. Alice and Rose were talking about something and Jasper and Emmett stood at a window so I looked over to Edward. We hadn't talked since I opened the door. He watched me and suddenly I felt pretty stupid.

I walked over to him and he smiled.

"So..." I said. He lifted one eyebrow.

"So?" He asked. I looked down to the ground.

"Seems like I have to say sorry." I mumbled.

"For what?" He asked as if he had no clue. I took a deep breath and looked up to him.

"I am sorry for not believing you and thinking that you..." But I didn't come further because he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him so that he could kiss me. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. This felt a lot better than this morning. This kiss was full of love and that made it so perfect. I leaned my head against his chest.

"I am sorry." I mumbled again and he chuckled.

"It's ok, love." He whispered and kissed my head. "I love you." He mumbled. "And I would never cheat." He whispered and I nodded.

"I know. I love you, too." I whispered and he held me closer. "It feels so good to have everything back to normal." I mumbled and he nodded.

"I know. You really scared me back there." He whispered and suddenly I felt even more sorry.

"I am sorry for the whole flirting thing." I mumbled and he groaned.

"God you made me so jealous." He whispered in a husky voice. I giggled.

"You know, it felt kind of good... the way you kissed me... the anger... it was different but it felt really amazing." I responded and he nodded.

"I know... but don't you dare do that ever again... understood?" He asked and my heart was almost pounding out of my chest.

"Hm... I'm not sure yet." I answered and he held me even closer. Than he groaned.

"Bella you are teasing me." He mumbled against my neck and I giggled.

"Mhm... because it's so much fun." I whispered against his neck when he dug his hands in my pockets. I was about to kiss his neck when Alice jerked me away.

"Hey!" I protested.

"So, now that you know everything is perfect..." She mumbled and held her hands in front of my eyes and lead me away. "You are going to go out of here and you will come back in again so that we do it EXACTLY like we had planed it." She said.

"Hu?" I asked confused and heard Edward chuckling next to me. Alice sighed and took her hands from my eyes- I was in the hallway again.

"Just come back in." She said and walked back in the penthouse and slammed the door shut. I looked at Edward completely confused. He smiled at me and pulled me in his arms.

"What's going on?" I asked but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"You'll see." He said and took my arm to knock at the door. Almost immediately Alice opened it and smiled at us.

"Edward, Bella! What a surprise!" She said and motioned us to come in.

"I don't get it." I said and Edward laughed. Alice gave me a warning look. "Uhm... nice to meet you, too, Alice." I said and Edward laughed even more. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ok. Bella... Edward... may I present this perfect penthouse to you- with 3,545 square feet the largest unit in this building." She said and turned around to show us the hallway. Than she smiled at me. "Yeah... the largest penthouse... YOUR penthouse." She said and Edward held his breath behind me. I frowned. Did she just say OUR penthouse?

"OUR?" I asked- almost screamed.

"Uhm, yeah." She said. "Edward picked it out a couple of months ago and I offered to make it livable." She said and shrugged. I shook my head.

"I am going to live here? This was planned? You all knew this?" I asked and Alice smiled.

"Yes." She said and my jaw dropped. I pulled myself out of Edward's arms and looked at him.

"YOU went with me in all those crabby apartments even though you knew we would end up HERE?" I asked and he gave me an excusing look.

"Yeah, well Alice wasn't done when we came over and I knew that it was important for you to try everything you could to find as an apartment... so... I kind of accepted it." He said and gave me a careful look. I nodded slowly. Than I frowned and touched the deep rings under his eyes with my index finger lightly. Edward closed his eyes.

"What's that from?" I asked.

"I didn't get any sleep last night." He whispered and I pulled him in a hug.

"I am so sorry." I mumbled against his neck when I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Well you can make up for it when you accept this penthouse without throwing a fit." He whispered back and I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed.

"Alright... but just because you suffered last night." I mumbled and he sighed in relief. He kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered and I nodded still having my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head and I wrapped my arms around him even tighter. He hadn't slept last night because I was so stubborn and couldn't trust him. I hadn't TRUSTED Edward and he forgave me without even thinking about it- accepting this penthouse was the least I could do. Alice cleared her throat and I pulled away. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and I gave him a worried smile. But he looked perfectly content which made it easier for me to concentrate on Alice.

"So... this is the gallery." She said and pointed at the 22 feet long corridor we were standing in. The walls were a pale blue and the floor was out of wood. On the walls I recognized pictures of Edward and me in black and white. I smiled.

"This is so cool." I said and pointed to a picture in which Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up a little while kissing me. Edward smiled. Alice opened the door right across the entrance.

"The library." She said and my jaw dropped.

"We have our own LIBRARY?" I asked and Edward laughed. I pulled away from him and looked at the bookshelves.

"Everything on the left is yours- everything on the right is Edwards... the two shelfs on the two other sides are filled with books you both read or books you didn't read yet." She said and I touched the comfortable looking couch in the middle.

"This is amazing." I said and Edward smiled at me. He was glad I really liked it. Than I frowned. "Wait... how did you get all my books?" I asked and was pretty sure they were in the boxes at home in Germany. Edward smiled.

"Remember when I told you we were going to get them when we found a place?" He asked and I nodded.

"Well Alice picked them up right after we were gone." He said and Alice smiled at me.

"YOU were in Germany?" I asked and she laughed.

"Yeah... but you were already on your way to Boston than." She said and shrugged her shoulders. I shook my head in disbelieve. She sighed. "Ok, let's continue... there is A LOT to see!" She said and we got out of the library and turned right to the next door. She opened it and I stood in a 169 square feet huge kitchen with a window towards a room I guessed was the dining room.

"So Bella... if you're smart you let Edward cook for you." She said and winked at me. I turned around and looked at Edward.

"You can cook?" I asked in confusion. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's nothing to brag about." He said and I laughed.

"Considering that you lived in the White House and had a cook pretty much your whole life... yes, yes it is." I said and he smiled.

"Well my mom always said that a real man should be able to cook for his girl." He said and winked at me. I laughed.

"Well than you are going to cook tonight." I said. It was just a second but his face told me he didn't want to. I looked at his eyes and knew why. He was tired.

"Well... we have time you can cook another day." I said and he smiled thankfully. Than he wrapped his arms around me from the back and kissed my neck. I smiled. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Ok... next room." She said and turned to the right again. This time there was no door just a door way that lead us into the dining room with a huge mahogany table in it. I smiled.

"It's all so perfect." I said and Alice nodded.

"I know. When I came here a couple of weeks ago I was just amazed how perfect it was. Edward took a good pick." She said and smiled at him. He just shrugged his shoulders. Than Alice lead us in the next room. The living room. It was huge... especially the windows. I walked over there and stood right next to Rose, Emmett, and Jasper.

"What an amazing view." I mumbled and looked over the rooftops of amazing skyscrapers and old churches.

"Yes, you guys have a panorama view... wait until you look out of the bathroom window." Alice said and I gave her a frown. The BATHROOM window? Really romantic! She lead us back the gallery past the library and sighed. "To your left you've got a closet for your own coats to your right a smaller one where your visitors can place their coats. Next to that you have a powder room... which only counts as half a bathroom of course." She said and I smiled.

"That must be the one with the panorama view." I said to Edward. He gave me a frown.

"Well half a bathroom... there is a wall missing." I said with a wink and Edward laughed.

"To your left next to the closet for your coats is a utility closet with side by side washer and drier. The door next to it is bedroom number 2 with closet and full bathroom. In case you get a child." She said and gave us a smirk. I blushed. She sighed. "Ok, this right next to it is bedroom number 3... pretty much the same and THAT..." She pointed at the last door. "Is the master bedroom." She said and lead us in it. I gasped everything was held in white and beige. It was really pretty and so bright. "That's my favorite room." Alice explained and smiled. Edward chuckled.

"I know what's coming now." He whispered and I was about to ask what he meant when Alice started talking again.

"Not one. No, TWO walk-in closets. The smaller one next to the door is Edwards and the bigger one is yours." She smiled I gave her a suspicious look.

"Let me guess you already filled them with clothes." I said and she smiled.

"Of course I did." She said and I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on Bella! You know how much you hate shopping! You should be happy you don't have to go with me now!" She responded and even though I was mad I had to admit that she was right. I sighed.

"Ok, ok..." I mumbled. She showed me the walk-in closet quickly and I didn't really pay attention. Lot's of clothes- lot's of stuff I will never wear.

"And now to the bathroom." She said and smiled. I swallowed. She opened the door and my mouth fell open- like it did in every room. "May I present. Double vanities, a bathtub and my two favorites: an oversize shower AND window." She smiled. I blushed when I thought of Edward and me together in it.

The window was amazing. It was as big as the whole wall and went from the floor up to the ceiling. I laughed. "I guess it's good that we are both not afraid of heights." I mumbled and Edward smiled.

"Speaking of which... the whole claustrophobic thing... is it ok for you to take the elevator every day?" Alice asked worried. I sighed. I had thought about that, too.

"I am not sure yet. It will be a fight every time but I will make myself go." I said and Edward wrapped his arms around me from the back. I smiled. "And I mean I've got Edward, right?" I said and Alice smiled.

"Right." She said and gave Edward a knowing smile. All of a sudden I had the feeling I had missed something. "Well let's go back to the others." She said and walked out of the bathroom. Edward and I following her.

"Oh and by the way Bella... I didn't tell you yet... don't lean out of the windows... it's really dangerous. A couple of weeks ago when we came over here for the first time. I leaned out of the window and all of a sudden my phone slipped out of my hands and fell down... all 33 stories... I missed a man down there by an inch... can you believe it? I almost killed a man with my IPHONE! Well anyway... it was broken and all... so I've got a new number... Edward has to give it to you." She said and shrugged. I blushed. That's why I didn't know the number in Edward's phone yesterday... Alice has a knew one! Edward chuckled next to me... it was weird. All of a sudden my whole behavior was SO embarrassing!

* * *

We all sat in our new living room for quiet a while. Talking. It was amazing to see all our friends again. When it got late we ordered some food and ate all together in the dining room. It was fun to spend the first evening in our new home like that. After we were done eating and Edward and I cleaned everything up together we joined our friends who made them self comfortable in our living room. Edward and I took a seat on the couch and I leaned against his chest. I was exhausted and so was he.

"So where are you guys staying and why are you in Boston anyway?" I asked Rose smiled.

"Well after we knew for sure that you two were going to attend Harvard next year we decided to go to Boston, too. I am in my 3. semester in Harvard law school." She said and smiled. My mouth fell open and she laughed.

"Yeah! Never underestimate the blonds!" She said and Edward and I laughed, too.

"And while Rose is studying like a virtuous catholic schoolgirl I founded my own club- which is in the top 5 of Boston's hot list. AND when my favorite couple in the whole world is going to visit it a couple of times I will be the number one in a matter of months." Emmett smiled and Edward laughed.

"So you want me to come to your club?" He asked and Emmett nodded.

"Well with Bella of course... without her you are not worth much these days." Emmett said and Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah... without Bella... that's not possible." He said and I blushed.

"And you Alice?" I asked. I needed a topic change.

"I created my own designer brand... It's called Ecila. My name backwards. It's becoming really popular... most of your new clothes are from my line and well... it would be helpful if you would wear them in public?" She asked and I rolled my eyes. Edward laughed.

"And Jasper?" I asked.

"I am studying in Harvard- psychology to be exact." He said and I nodded.

"So we are all going to live here? That's so cool!" I said enthusiastic. Emmet nodded.

"Rose and I live just a street further to the right and Jasper and Alice live 5 minutes from here." He shrugged. I couldn't believe this. It seemed like they all grew up this past year!

"So, what's about you guys? What do you plan to study?" Rose asked and I sighed.

"Journalism." I said and Emmett burst out in laughter. I gave him a confused look.

"Sorry Bella... I am sorry... I just can't believe you want to become one of those people you hate so much!" He said.

"Well I am more for serious themes and no gossip." I said and rolled my eyes.

"And Edward?" Alice asked curiously.

"I will not be a politician... that's for sure. I decided to go into medicine... becoming a surgeon." He said and shrugged his shoulders. I smiled. I was so proud of him and immediately had to think back to the night he told me.

* * *

_We were lying on my trampoline and watched the stars. It must have been past midnight already._

"_I saw a shooting star!" I said and Edward looked at me. Than he rolled on top of me and started tickling me. I burst out in laughter._

"_Stop tickling me!" I said but he just shook his head._

"_Nope." He said. I was completely out of breath by now._

"_Ok, wait. I saw a shooting star... so I WISH you would stop." I brought out breathless. He sighed and rolled down from me. I took some deep breathes and looked at him. He looked at me and smiled._

"_Future." I said and he frowned._

"_What's with it?" He asked and took my hand in his. _

"_Did you ever think about it?" I asked and leaned my head on his chest. _

"_Hm." He said and wrapped his arm around me. "Depends. I only like thinking about it when you are in it... so... are you?" He asked and I laughed._

"_Of course I am!" I said. "So... 15 years from now... where are we?" I asked and he sighed- his chest raising and falling. He stroked my side lightly with his fingers._

"_Well I am working of course." He said and I looked up._

"_As what?" I asked. He smiled and wiped a strand of hair out of my face behind my ear._

"_I am going to be a surgeon." He said and I lifted one eyebrow._

"_Wow, I saw you as EVERYTHING but as a doctor? Something so serious." I said and he laughed._

"_So I can't have a serious job?" He asked and I sighed._

"_You know how I meant that." I said and let my finger trail down his jawline. "So how come? I mean since when do you want to become a doctor?" I asked and he gave me a pained expression._

"_Last summer when you were in surgery and I just waited for you to die... I felt so powerless... and back than I swore myself that I never again want to see someone die and I can't help. I want to save lives." He said and I smiled at him. Than I leaned down and gave him a kiss. _

"_That's wonderful." I whispered and he pulled me on top of him. I leaned my head on his chest and smiled. "So... let's continue... 15 years from now. You are still working... where am I?" I asked and he chuckled._

"_That depends. Do you want children?" He asked and my heart skipped a beat. _

"_Uhm. Yes I guess... How many do you want?" I asked back._

"_Five." He said and I gasped._

"_One." I responded._

"_Four." He said and I sighed._

"_2 and a half and not more." I said and he laughed._

"_Ok... two to three." He said and gave me a kiss on the head. "I would say it's your decision if you want to stay home and be full time mom or if you want to work still. It's not like we need the money but you have to do what makes you happy." He said and I smiled. This was so cute._

"_Where are we going to live?" I asked and he shrugged._

"_How do you want to live? We could live in an apartment or have our own house? Maybe a huge one? Or do you prefer a small one? A new one or do you want to buy one?" He asked and I held my breath._

"_Wow. That's a lot to decide." I said and he chuckled. "So, if you want to continue working I would say we should be close to your hospital... on the other hand... I don't want my children to grow up in an apartment when we are a able to give them the possibility of a backyard!" I said and Edward nodded._

"_Yeah... I guess it all depends where we are going." He said and I looked up and smiled. _

"_Yeah... it does. But the most important thing is, that we do it together." I whispered and than he had kissed me._

* * *

"So, when you are studying medicine we are going to be together in the same building." Jasper said and Edward nodded.

"Seems like it." He said.

"It's really close you know... just a couple of minutes from here." Jasper said and Edward nodded.

"I know. I thought of that when I decided to take this penthouse." Edward said.

"Do you guys know when class start again?" Rose asked and we both shook our heads. "Oh, the summer semester starts in about four weeks." She said and I sighed. Really not a lot of time. I was so scared of Harvard... all those brainy people and than I. Edward's girlfriend.

Alice yawned and got up. "Well it's time we go... I've got to work tomorrow and all... are we going to do something tomorrow night? It's Friday." She said and Jasper and Emmett got up, too. Emmett shrugged his shoulders.

"We could go to my club." He said and Edward and I laughed. Emmett rolled his eyes. "I really didn't think about that." He said and Edward and I smiled. Sure! Of course he didn't think about the fact that that would be the fastest way to get us down there!

"I think it sounds good." I said and Edward nodded while he put his arms around me.

"Yeah... let's see what this closet of a guy did the past year." Edward said and everyone laughed. We brought our friends to the door and said our goodbyes. As soon as the door closed we both sighed in relief.

It had been nice to see all our friends again but we were pretty exhausted and all. I leaned my head against Edward's chest.

"I don't think I am able to walk another step." I mumbled and before I knew it Edward picked me up and carried me down the gallery into the master bedroom. I laughed.

"Edward! Let me down!" I said and he chuckled. He put me down when we reached my walk-in closet. I groaned.

"I don't want to open it." I said and Edward laughed.

"You have to see it like this: the sooner you look for something you can sleep in the sooner you can go to bed." He said while opening his own one. I sighed and went into the closet. This thing was freaking huge! A Narnia closet pretty much!! It reminded me of my closet in the White House. I opened a closet door IN the walk-in closet and groaned when I found long evening gowns. This would be painful. Behind the next closet door I found cocktail dresses and next to that party dresses, than summer dresses, than jeans (hallelujah), t-shirts, pullovers... at least some normal clothes! The next closet was full of... I gasped and immediately blushed. LINGERIE. There was almost no normal bra in there! The closet next to the lingerie one was finally full of pajamas and negligees. I sighed and pulled something out which consisting out of silk shorts and a silk tank top. I striped out of my clothes and put my pajama on. I just let my used clothes lay there and walked to the huge bed. Edward was already coming out of the bathroom and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ready?" He asked and I laughed.

"I am ready for bed since you pulled me out of it today." I said and he chuckled. He kissed my neck and I turned around so that I could finally kiss him.

I sighed when our lips touched and let my hand run through his messy hair. It felt like I hadn't done this for a decade.

"I love you." I mumbled while he was kissing me. He groaned and pushed me on the bed. I pulled him closer and closed my eyes when he kissed my neck and let his hand trail down my side and under my top.

"I love you, too." He whispered and now I groaned. "More than you know." He added and that was when I cupped his face in my hands and pulled it down to me.

* * *

When I woke up a couple of hours later it was because I needed to use the bathroom- I found myself resting my head on Edward's bare chest. He was sleeping in his shorts in the summer. I pulled out of his arms and got up. I took care of my needs and than leaned at the huge window in the bathroom. I smiled. It really WAS amazing. The night colored everything black but the skyscrapers were still lit up by the million windows. Even though it was 4 in the morning I could still see cars on the road... or maybe not 'still' but 'already'?? I sighed and leaned my forehead against the glass. My new home. I smiled. I could get used to this. This was AMAZING. Right than someone wrapped his arms around me and I smiled when I leaned my head back against his chest.

"Why are you up, love?" He asked and kissed my neck. I smiled.

"Our first morning in our new home... isn't it amazing?" I whispered and he smiled while looking outside.

"Yes, it is." He whispered and turned his attention back to my neck. I smiled and placed my hands on his. "Can I ask you something, love?" He asked suddenly and I sighed.

"Everything you want." I mumbled while enjoying his little kisses on my neck and shoulder.

"What were you thinking yesterday when I told the others I would study medicine... your expression was blank all of a sudden." He mumbled against my shoulder and I laughed quietly.

"You saw that hm?" I asked and he nodded slowly. I sighed. "I was remembering the moment you told me you were going to study medicine. Remember? Back in spring?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Yeah... two and a half children and not one more." He said and I laughed.

"Exactly." I responded and he brushed his lips along my shoulder.

"Do you still think it's a good plan?" He asked and I smiled.

"We don't really have a plan. Just some ideas. And yes, I still love the idea." I responded and he pulled me closer.

"That's good." He whispered and I laughed.

"Yes, it is." I responded in a whisper and closed my eyes again. I took in the moment. Tried to remember it in the smallest details. Every feeling- every second. This was my new home and suddenly I realized why I didn't care that Edward bought this penthouse- for me it didn't matter where I was... where my children grew up. As long as Edward and I were together and happy it didn't matter who made more money, who was richer. Because in the end it came down to him and me. Just the two of us in private- like right now. And that's when we were equal.

* * *

**So... I really hope it was not toooo bad... Of course are there pictures of the apartment and all... even a floorplan... as always you'll find everything on my profile...**

**Love ya,  
Laura**


	7. Vitamin C

**EPOV:**

The next weeks were amazing- right there in the heart of Boston a stronger heart started beating... it seemed like we were the center- Bella and I- no one else really mattered and it amazed me how many problems had vanished with our own penthouse. For the first time we lived together... just the two of us and it was working out so great that I couldn't get enough of it.

On Sundays we slept long or went to a museum. Walking around hand and hand... looking at art. And than I always smiled when Bella got lost in a painting. Sometimes we jogged together through Boston Common. It was fun to run with Bella. And I was amazed by how much condition she had. She was almost faster than me! My favorite part of the round through Boston Common was when we ran along the little 'lake' the little kids played in. When we passed it I always watched Bella's face. What I saw? Future. She adored those little kids and I could see her longing... even though we were too young for a family I dreamed of having one when I was done with college and had a job.  
I smiled. Eight more years... well... they are going to pass somehow.

**BPOV:**

"Love?"

I groaned. The light was blinding my eyes. I pulled the blanket over my head.

"5 more minutes." I mumbled and relaxed again when the darkness surrounded me. I heard a chuckle but didn't care.

"That's what you said 5 minutes ago... and 5 minutes before that... and 5 minutes before that." He said and I groaned.

"Than give me another hour than." I mumbled and Edward laughed when he got down under the covers and pulled me in his arms. I sighed and held onto him. I wouldn't let him go!

"This is so much better." I said satisfied and Edward sighed.

"Yes, it is. But unfortunately we need to get up." He whispered and I held him closer.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"Edward..."

"Bella..."

I sighed. I was half awake by now anyway.

"_Why_?" I whined. It wasn't like we slept a lot last night... we woke up- made out... fell asleep again just to wake up and repeat it. Edward laughed and kissed my shoulder.

"_Because _YOU promised me yesterday you would go grocery shopping with me." He mumbled against my neck and I groaned. I didn't WANT to go.

"I only said yes because you did this nice thing with your hands... remember?" I asked and he smiled.

"I just let them slip under your shirt." He responded and I nodded.

"Yeah... that was nice." I mumbled and he laughed. Without another warning he pulled the blanket away and I screamed when the cold air rushed against my body.

"Edward!" I yelled and he laughed.

"You promised, love." He said and I sighed.

"You kind of DISTRACTED me!" I responded and he laughed.

He pulled me up with my arm and I fell in his arms. He held me and smiled.

"Are you going to use your legs or is this the last form of protest?" He asked amused and I smiled.

"The second one." I mumbled in his chest and he laughed.

"Come on! It's grocery shopping... it's going to be fun!" He said and I looked up.

"Wow... THAT sounded gay AND creepy." I said and he rolled his eyes. He pushed me in the bathroom.

"Go take a shower... if you're not done in 15 minutes I am coming in." He said and I laughed.

"You call that a threat?" I asked and let my index finger trail along his chest while I walked into the bathroom. He gave me a surprised look and I winked at him. He was about to say something when I closed the door and locked it.

"Bella!" He yelled.

"Sorry HON! I've never been a morning person." I yelled back and laughed.

* * *

"So what do we need?" Edward asked and wrapped his arm around me while pushing the cart with the other hand. We were walking along an isle and I sighed. It was SO boring.

"Did you get the olives?" He asked and I nodded. I looked up.

"Are you going to cook tonight?" I asked. We were living in our penthouse for three weeks now and I was already spoiled with Edward's cooking. He was just amazing! He smiled.

"I actually considered it... but you don't really deserve it." He said and I laughed.

"That's NOT fair! I am here right?" I argued and he smiled.

"Well yeah... but I had to pull you out of bed for it." He said and I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"It's not like you have a choice." I said and he gave me a surprised look.

"How come?" He said.

"Because I just decided that I won't cook tonight." I said and he sighed.

"Well... I guess we have to order chines than." He said and I gasped.

"Edward!" I protested and he laughed. He kissed the top of my head and than leaned his chin on my head. I wrapped my arms around his middle and smiled. This was nice.

"How much are you ready to pay for that?" He whispered.

"Pay for what?" I asked.

"For me cooking dinner?" He asked and I held him closer.

"Thank you." I mumbled and he laughed.

"You have to tell me what I get first." He said and I sighed.

"A kiss?" I asked. He looked at me and than shook his head.

"No, I want something bigger." He responded and I rolled my eyes.

"Edward- it's just dinner." I said.

"I want a gift card." He said and I frowned.

"From wall mart?" I asked and he laughed.

"No. From you." He said and I blushed.

"You mean from me- ME?" I asked.

"Yep... I can use it just once but can get whatever I want." He said and I sighed.

"That's not fair Edward." I whined. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Chinese it is." He responded and I groaned.

"I didn't say NO! Actually I say yes! OK... I agree." I mumbled.

"Perfect." He said and smiled. I sighed.

"So... what do you need for tonight?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I already have everything in the cart." He said and my mouth dropped.

"You already HAD everything?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course. I mean I planed on cooking tonight when I got up this morning." He said and I gave him a confused look.

"So why did you tell me you wouldn't?" I asked and he smiled.

"I wanted my gift card." He said and I pinched him in the side. He jumped a little.

"You are mean Edward Anthony Masen." I mumbled and he laughed.

"You are not the first girl that said that." He responded and I shook my head in disbelieve.

"But I hope the first one in a long time." I mumbled against his neck and he smiled at me.

"The first- and the last." He mumbled and that's when I snapped. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me so that I could kiss him. His hands found my waist and pulled my closer. Than he kissed me right there in the supermarket. His hands slid on my back and than dug in my pockets. I sighed and than he chuckled and pulled away.

"Let's get some bread." He said and I smiled.

"Sure." I responded. His one hand was on the cart again but the other was still in my pocket. I held him close and smiled.

"You know you were right." I said and looked up to him. He gave me a confused look.

"What are you talking about exactly?" He asked and I smiled.

"Well this... shopping with you... it's really fun!" I said and he laughed.

"I told you so." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think I will get lucky one day and discover that your ego shrank... just a LITTLE bit?" I asked sarcastically. Edward laughed and kissed me again- I didn't object. I wrapped my arm around his middle and his free hand was resting on my neck. I sighed. Right than someone cleared his throat. We jumped away in shock and I looked at an older man with glasses far down sitting on his nose. I frowned. What was his problem?

"Sorry, sir." Edward said and walked out of the mans way. I wiped over my lips and giggled. The man took a can of pineapple and looked at me with a frown. Than he nodded at Edward.

"Good day Mr. Masen." He said and walked away. I gave Edward a questioning look. He wrapped his arm around my waste and started pushing the cart along the isle again.

"Did you know that man?" I asked when I looked up to him. He rolled his eyes.

"Just some old man without a woman that knows me from the news and is jealous of my hot girlfriend and tries to tell me that I have a name I have to take care of." He said and I sighed.

"God. I don't think I could live with that... on the other hand... we were KISSING in a supermarket... not really mature..." I mumbled and he chuckled and pulled me closer.

"I liked it." He said and I giggled. Right than we passed that man again and both looked really serious and mature. Right after we passed him we burst out in laughter. Who cares? It's not like we are ever going to see him again- right?

* * *

We were sitting in the car when I felt weird all of a sudden. Edward frowned and looked at me. I hadn't said anything.

"Are you ok?" He asked and looked even closer. Sweat was forming on my forehead.

"Uhm... yeah... sure... just a little thirsty and... hot?" I said slowly. All of a sudden I was burning up. "Is the air conditioning working?" I asked confused. Edward placed his hand on my forehead and jerked it away immediately.

"You are burning, love!" He said worried. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. I can't end one day without any drama!" I responded and leaned my head against the cool window and closed my eyes. I was so sleepy all of a sudden.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Edward asked but I shook my head.

"Let's just get home and I am going to take something." I mumbled and he nodded his head.

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes I was in Edward arms. We stood in the elevator and he was carrying me. I lifted my head from his chest and looked in the mirror. My whole hair was sticking to my forehead. I caught Edward's glance in the reflection and almost rolled my eyes when I saw that he was worried! Didn't he learn last year that fever was something completely normal for me?

"Where are the groceries?" I asked and he didn't look away.

"In the car... someone is going to bring them up." He responded and frowned.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the emergency room? Just to be sure?" He asked and I groaned.

"Edward! I am fine! You know me... it's going to be ok." I mumbled and let my head fall against his chest- it was too heavy.

We reached the penthouse and before I knew it we were in front of my walk-in closet.

"Do you want to change into something more comfortable before you lie down?" He asked and I nodded. He let me down and grabbed my waste for support. I sighed.

"Edward. It's ok." I mumbled with my eyes closed. He hesitated and I groaned. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I really want to go to bed... so could you just let go?" I asked and he finally pulled his arms away. I sighed. "Thanks hun." I mumbled and grabbed the closet door for support.

"I make the bed ready." He said and walked away. I stumbled into the closet and looked for something to wear. I decided to wear a blue cotton negligee which had some lace at the top but looked really comfortable. AND I didn't have to bend down to pull it on... another plus point. I stumbled back into the bedroom right into Edward's arms. He hugged me and gave me a kiss on the head, than lifted me up again and carried me to the bed. I sighed when I felt the softness of the sheets under my sweating body.

"Here." He said and gave me a glass of water and some medicine. I gave him a thankful smile and swallowed everything. I groaned and lay back down. All of a sudden the shivering started and it annoyed me badly. I didn't want to be sick- not tonight... not now that Edward wanted to cook for us. Edward put the covers on top of me and sat down on my bedside- giving me a worried look. That was the worst part- why did he always have to suffer when I did?

"Can I do something else for you?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, go." I said and he gave me a shocked look.

"You want me to leave the room?" He asked and I nodded.

"I don't want you to worry about me... I am just going to sleep and than everything is going to be perfectly fine tomorrow." I said and he shook his head.

"No."

"Please." I begged.

"Please don't make me." He begged. But I shook my head weakly.

"I see how you worry... you are not supposed to. I am going to be fine. When you stay here you get all lost in your worries. Do something... watch TV, cook... I am going to sleep." I mumbled with closed eyes. He shook his head and I groaned.

"We never watch TV AND I am not going to leave." He said.

"Edward."

"Bella."

"Please." I begged. There was a silence than he sighed.

"Fine." He mumbled. "I am close. If something happens call for me." He said and I nodded- knowing I wouldn't be able to call for him if I would feel THAT bad. But I knew I wouldn't feel THAT bad... I had taken some medicine and this was just a stupid fever. Edward is just always to worried. It's not like I was about to die. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and left. I sighed when he was gone. I turned my head away from the alarm clock and closed my eyes.

* * *

3pm. The alarm clock said when I checked the next time. I had just woken up. I still felt hot and shivered at the same time but my head didn't seem that foggy anymore. Thanks to the medicine for sure. I stretched and groaned. Right than Edward came in and gave me a relieved look.

"So you feel better?" He asked and I smiled.

"I told you so." I said and he laughed. Right than- as if I had used too much energy for those few words the shivering got worse again. My teeth were shattering. Edward sighed and came down under the covers. He pulled me to him and I leaned my hot head on his chest.

"What am I supposed to do with you, love?" He asked and I sighed while putting my arms around him.

"Hold me." I whispered and he kissed my forehead while pulling me closer.

"For ever." He mumbled and I nodded.

"And always." I added and he chuckled. I sighed and listened to his heartbeat. The best song- the best rhythm- something I couldn't live without. My breathing slowed down and I fell asleep again.

* * *

4:55pm. I woke up and felt Edward stroke my hair. I sighed and he chuckled.

"Welcome back love." He mumbled and I smiled.

"So I am feeling better I guess?" I asked in a joking tone. He was too happy... no worry left... I was sure he had felt my forehead and felt that the fever was gone.

"Well you are not hot anymore." He said and I groaned.

"That's what every girl LOVES to hear." I mumbled and he laughed.

"You know how I meant that." He said. I stretched and yawned.

"So... dinner ready yet?" I asked and he laughed.

"You're hungry?" He asked and I nodded.

"Starving." I answered and he kissed my forehead a last time.

"Well than I am going to cook... like we had planed it." He smiled at me and I nodded. Than he pulled away and got out of the bed.

**EPOV:**

I was just slicing some tomatoes when I felt two little hands wrap around my middle from the back. I smiled. Than she kissed my back and I sighed.

"Hello love." I said and she leaned her forehead against my back.

"Can I help you? Please?" She asked and I smiled. How could I say no to her?

"Can you chop some mushrooms?" I asked and she nodded against my back.

"Sure." She answered and I heard the water running- she was washing her hands.

When I listened to the rhythmic sound of her knife I turned around and looked at her. I smiled. She was still wearing this dress. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was barefoot. She put her weight on her left leg while she angled her right one so that her knee touched the kitchen isle.

She was thinking about something- not noticing at all that I was watching her. I put the knife away and sneaked up to her... maybe not the best thing for she had a knife in her hand... I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck. Bella chuckled.

"What are you doing?" She asked and giggled.

"I am kissing you... do you like it?" I asked and pulled the dress from her left shoulder so that I could kiss the bare skin.

"Well you know the answer to that- don't you?" She asked and I smiled. Yes, I did. Than she sighed and pushed me away carefully.

"Let's get dinner ready... I am hungry." She said and I chuckled and pulled her back to me. She laughed.

"Edward!"

"Love!"

She laughed again.

"Edward! PLEEEEASE... I am REALLY hungry." She begged and I sighed- leaning my head against her shoulder.

"You know you are kind of mean... pushing me away like that." I mumbled and she giggled.

"Oh yeah I know... I always ask myself when you figure out that I just want you for your money..." Bella responded and I laughed.

"Until now you played your part too convincing as that I doubted your love." I responded and felt her blush.

"Yeah... rub it in... I am the first one who doubted in this relationship." She mumbled and I chuckled.

"I didn't think of that actually... I think I would have forgotten by now but you are ALWAYS reminding me... so I am just not able to forget it." I said and she sighed.

"Edward you better get back there and finish what ever you have to because I am hungry AND I've got a knife." She responded and I laughed when I walked back to my tomatoes.

"Fine." I said but heard the low giggle she tried to hide so bad. I gave her a last look and shook my head in disbelieve. How come I got so lucky? There really must be the perfect puzzle piece for every person... there was no other reason for me to deserve Bella...

* * *

"Oh this is sooo good." Bella groaned with her eyes closed while taking a bite. I chuckled. She was cute when she got so lost in her own world. She was sitting there in her chair adjacent to mine and had her legs across my lap. I patted her leg and smiled.

"Thanks... you were a big help." I responded and she laughed.

"Oh please! I just shopped mushrooms... but I am serious... if you wouldn't become a doctor you could be a chef cook you know? You could totally pull that off." She mumbled and I laughed.

"Well thanks." I said and she smiled. "Did you get all your classes finally?" I asked and frowned at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Edward." She mumbled and I nodded.

"It's important Bella." I said and she groaned. I looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Nothing... it's just..." She trailed off. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes..." I said slowly and she sighed.

"It's just that I am afraid of failing. All these brainy people and than- me. I mean they DID something to get there... I just let you love me." She said and I laughed.

"What are you talking about love?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. I might have been good in school but not THAT good. Not good enough to go to Harvard- I am talking about the whole 'Vitamin C' thing." She mumbled and I chuckled.

"Vitamin C?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"C... as in CONNECTIONS!" She groaned and I laughed.

"You call that Vitamin c?" I asked completely amused. She didn't laugh. She looked away. I sighed and pinched her little toe so that she looked at me.

"OK... maybe you had some help to get accepted... but that doesn't mean that you don't deserve to be there! 5 percent. That's how many students get accepted each year WITHOUT having any connections. Just 5 percent of those people who REALLY should get into an Ivy League college get in. So... don't think you are the only one... look at Rose and Jasper! They didn't even send an application in time! When they HEARD we both would be in Boston next year they let there daddy's get them into Harvard. So? Do you think it was wrong? Rose in law? Jasper in psychology?" I asked her and she sighed.

"No... but..." She started but I interrupted her.

"Bella... I bet you are going to be one of the best students in your classes. And not because of me... just because of your talent. So... stop worrying... besides- you are German!" I said and she laughed.

"What does that have to do with it?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Bella! Down there you are all cloned freaks... you guys are SO MUCH smarter than we are. Please! You are going to show those snotty rich kids what real smartness is." I said with a smile and she got up to sit on my lap I smiled. She hid her face in my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck. I stroked her back.

"Next week already." She mumbled and I nodded.

"Yep."

"God! I am going to die!" She murmured and I laughed.

"That's the right attitude. Die! Leave me here... just die without trying." I said and she groaned.

"God Edward! You think too good of me." She whispered and I chuckled. I pulled her closer and rested my chin on her head. She would go to Harvard next week and she would wrap those professors around her finger before they introduced their selves. I smiled. She just had no idea how she was affect people. Maybe that was good though... she would just get too sure about herself if she knew... just like Rose. No. I liked my Bella how she was.

* * *

**Hey guys!!**

I'M BAAACK!! It actually wasn't my fault I didn't update! For some reason I couldn't lock into my account for days... you can only IMAGINE how I freaked... I was about to cry... I mean I thought that I never could continue this story and you guys thought I just quit like other people on here... even though I'm back and all there is a slight problem. School started again and now that I have been to school in America I can say that school in Germany is A LOT harder... I'm in 12th grade right now and there is so much I missed because I was gone... so... I kind of have no time to write... well NOT no time... just less time- before you guys freak out- this doesn't mean I quit after all or I am just going to update once a month... but it means I am just going to update every three days or so... depending on how stressful everything is. Well... sorry about that... I know- school is stupid!!  



	8. Newspaper you

**Hey guys... a couple of days ago I found this article on Stephenie Meyer side. She talks about the fact that someone published the first 12 chapters of Midnight Sun on the internet! Now she is NOT going to finish it up. She is really upset and well... she publeshed the first 12 chapters on her side now so that everyone can read them. She says they still have a lot of flaws and are really not ready. So I decided NOT to read them. They are not complete AND not how she wants them. So I am not going to read them. I want the book and not some stupid rough draft with flaws. I can understand her reaction but honestly- just because ONE person is a freaking loser and has to publish it on the internet I think it's really mean to punish us all for it! Isn't it? Well I think so... I instantly hope she will publish it after all... God! I am so upset!!**

**Well here you go... a new chapter and with almost 8,000 words probably the longest!!**

Love ya guys!!

* * *

**BPOV:**

"Hello Rufus!" I said and smiled at the man behind the reception desk in the lobby. He returned my smile.

"Isn't it a nice day Miss Swan?" He asked and I laughed.

"The BEST." I returned and entered the elevator. I pressed the 'PH' button and sighed while I leaned at one of the walls in the elevator. Even the elevator music sounded happy. I laughed and couldn't stop. I wanted to jump... wanted to dance. Everything was juts soooo awesome.

I just came back from my first day of college. I had been soooo scared and now that it was over I was so happy. Everything was just perfect- non of my teacher had ever heard the name Swan before and so they thought I was just another normal girl. My life was just perfect and so easy. My American literature teacher told me I was class best already. Isn't that cool? One of the girls in my classes name was Jamy. She is really nice and asked me if we could study together. So I've got a friend over there, too. Oh and than Becca came by. She was in Boston for a day. Something about her new job. I was so happy to see her again. Like I said everything was just perfect.

I looked at my face in the mirror of the elevator and smiled. Since when did I look so good? Did I always look like that? Right than the lights started to flicker. I held my breath. And before I knew it the lights went out. I froze and didn't dare to move. No. No. Please don't. The music was still playing- until it got slower and slower and suddenly just sounded really scary. I let out a small cry and than it happened. A loud crash and the elevator stopped. I heard the squeaking of the robs and suddenly the elevator was shaking. Oh where was Edward?

I held on tight to the railing closing my eyes. I started crying. Edward! I needed Edward! The elevator dropped 2 feet and I started screaming. I was going to die! I was going to die.

The elevator was shaking again. By now I was crying and screaming.

"Help!! Oh please! Someone help me! Edward! Where are you?" I screamed and my chest raised and fell with my heavy breathing. My knees were weak and I was just crying uncontrollably. The elevator fell again and the force lifted me up in the air and I hit my head on the ceiling of the elevator. A little door opened right there where I banged my head and I flew out of the elevator and as soon as I was out of it I fell down the shaft.

"NO!! EDWARD!!" I screamed. I was falling and I could feel it. My stomach seemed to fly up and my hair blocked my view. Just 50 more feet until I would hit the ground.

"EDWARD!" I screamed again. 30 feet... 20 feet... 10 feet... I closed my eyes- preparing myself for the impact when I suddenly started shaking.

* * *

"Bella!" Someone screamed. I opened my eyes- still crying- and looked at Edward's worried face. I was confused- wasn't I just dying? Someone was still screaming... oh... that was me... I sat up and shut my mouth. My breathing was still heavy and I was covered in sweat.

"Where... where am I?" I asked confused. That was when Edward pulled me in his arms and stroked my back.

"You had a nightmare, love. Everything is ok." He whispered and rocked me forth and back. I thought about what he had said and sudden relief washed over me. I started crying again and hugged him- hiding my face in his chest. He held me closer.

"It's ok, love." He mumbled but I shook my head. No it wasn't. He kissed my forehead. I looked up and saw that he was worried. I wanted to tell him that it was ok- it was just a dream- but I couldn't. So I never met Becca? My first day wasn't working out like it did in my dream? There was no Jamy?

"You know, this starts to worry me." He mumbled and I dropped my head.

"Why?" I whispered- already knowing the answer.

"Come on Bella! This is your eighth nightmare this week. Let me guess... today I died by crossing the street?" He asked and I shook my head. "Reading a newspaper maybe?" He asked and I shook my head again. He wasn't making fun of me. He was angry- not at me- he was worried and somehow that was why he was angry.

"I died this time." I mumbled and he nodded his head.

"Wait I don't get it... I thought you had wished the whole last week that it was you instead of me why are you crying then?" He asked and I dropped my head again.

"Well yeah... until I figured out yesterday that being dead without you is wrong as well." I whispered and he groaned.

"Bella. You need to let this go. It's not like I am going to die... or you are going to die... especially not you- you're like a cat- 9 lives and all." He argued but I didn't laugh.

"OK." I mumbled but he shook his head.

"I think I know what this is all about." He said and I held my breath. "It's about tomorrow-- well today. Isn't it? You are still afraid of Harvard." He said and I sighed. It was true. That was the only reason I could have these nightmares.

"Bella... it's going to be perfectly fine. You'll see. They are not allowed to kill you anyway!" He said and I smiled for a second.

"What if..." But he interrupted me.

"No more 'what ifs'. We went through this a million times. You KNOW that. There are no ifs. You will go to your classes today and you will do great." He said. I was about to say something when I decided against it. Edward and I had talked about this for days now. There was nothing new I could say. He lay down and I rested on top of him. He stroked my back and I closed my eyes again.

"I am just so afraid." I whispered and Edward kissed the top of my head again.

"I know. But in a couple of hours you will see that there is no reason to be afraid." He whispered and I felt the first tear roll down my face. Another one... and another one. I cried silently so Edward wouldn't know.

"Don't cry love." He whispered. I looked at him in surprise and he wiped away my tears.

"They landed on my chest." He answered my silent question. I grabbed his shoulders and hid my face between his shoulder and neck. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"It's ok. You know... in 12 hours you will laugh about this." He whispered and I nodded. I instantly hoped so.

"How late is it?" I asked and felt him turn his head.

"It's three in the morning." He answered and I nodded. He wrapped the blanket around us and rested his head against my chin. I let my fingertips trail down his arm slowly and than kissed his shoulder carefully. I didn't understand why I was doing this but I knew that I needed Edward to kiss me. It just made me feel better- and let me forget.

"Bella." Edward sighed. I kissed his neck and his jawline. "It's so early... we only have a couple of hours left... we need to sleep." He mumbled and I smiled. I bit his earlobe.

"Please Bella." He begged but I didn't listen. I let my other hand slide down his torso and heard him gasp. I smiled and kissed his collarbone. Suddenly he groaned and grabbed my waist. He pushed me down on my back and rolled on top of me. I smiled and he narrowed his eyes.

"Are you happy now?" He asked and I let my index finger trail down his chest.

"Almost." I whispered and bit my lip. That's when Edward came down to me and kissed me. His lips moving against mine. I let my hands slide over his shoulders and felt his shoulder blades and the muscles on it. We both sighed at the same time and laughed as we noticed. Edward lay down on top of me and we just laughed. He rested his head right under my head and I sighed. We never lay like this. It felt so good- his weight on me. I closed my eyes and played with his hair.

"I love you, Edward." I mumbled and he nodded.

"That's one of the two things I love to hear most." He repeated and I frowned.

"What is the second one?" I asked and heard his low chuckle.

"Your heartbeat." He whispered and just now I realized that he was listening to my heart. I smiled.

"Right now it's only beating for you." I mumbled. Edward looked at me his eyes were huge. It was like he saw me differently all of a sudden. He came down to my lips and kissed me again.

* * *

I looked at the huge building and groaned.

"God! This feels like my first day of school... well... the only difference is that I am slightly older, have a boyfriend, live in Boston, live in Boston with my boyfriend, live in Boston with my boyfriend in a penthouse, and that this is freaking Harvard." I burbled. Edward gave me a slight look.

"Bella. It's going to be fine. And besides. It's Friday. Just this one day and than we've got week-end. We are going to Emmett's club tonight- you didn't forget that- did you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Well... I guess I need to go now." I mumbled.

"Considering that I have to be at the other end of town in... let's say twenty minutes... yes you need to get out." He said and smiled.

"I am going to take a taxi back- right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Right. You're out earlier. So I can't pick you up." He said and I nodded.

"Ok... I see you at the penthouse at 2?" I asked and he nodded and leaned closer.

"See you at 2." He said and I gave him a kiss. I opened the door and was about to get out when he said my name. I turned around and looked at him.

"Don't worry... you'll do amazing." He said and I nodded. _Sure_.

I got out and waved at him when he drove away.

I sighed and looked at the monstrous building- this was ridiculous. I entered it and immediately was surrounded by huge staircases, wooden beams, and expensive looking statues. This looked more like a museum. I sighed and looked at my plan. My first class was World Literature in room M290. Where the heck was M290?

I looked at the floor plan but there were no room numbers. I was lost and I would be late at my first day.

"Hey... looking lost... needing help?" Someone asked and I looked up. A guy with blond messy hair and sparkling blue eyes gave me a smile. He looked like a beach god! I smiled back.

"Ahm... kind of... I am Bella." I said.

"Well nice to meet you Bella. I am Jack. Freshmen?" He asked and I blushed.

"Guilty." I said and he laughed. Than he moved next to me and looked at my plan.

"Well let's see where you have to go." He said. "Ah. M290! You are in Mr. Standford's World Literature class." He said and smiled at me. He started walking along the corridor and I followed him.

"Yeah." I just said and he smiled.

"Mr. Standford is ok. He is a noble prize winner you know." Jack said and I nodded. We walked up some stairs and than he stopped in front of a door.

"M290." He said and smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks a lot." I said. He nodded.

"Let me explain this whole room number thing to you." He said and took a look at my plan again. "All the rooms with the letter M are in this building. M stands for MAIN. So this is the main building. JH stands for Jefferson Hall. That's right across from this one when you take the north/east exit." He said and I nodded trying to remember everything. "L is the Lamberton building. It's adjacent to Jefferson Hall and TRH is the Theodore Roosevelt Hall across the campus." He said and smiled. "A lot- isn't it?" He asked and I laughed.

"Ah no... not really." My answer dripping with sarcasm. He laughed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"See you around Bella." He said and turned away.

"Yeah... and thanks again!" I said and he nodded. I was about to enter the class when he said my name. I turned around and looked at him.

"Oh Bella! I almost forgot! Don't sit in the first three rows." He said and I gave him a questioning look. He laughed. "Trust me... even noble prize winners have flaws." He said and than disappeared. I smiled and entered the class. I was not the first person but also not the last. Most of the freshmen sat in the front- eager to learn. I was about to sit next to another girl in the first row when I hesitated. Maybe I should just do what Jack said. So I took my stuff and placed myself alone in the fourth row. Everyone looked at me weird and when the class started I was the one farthest back and alone. While other students were bonding I was just the weird girl in the back. I was mad at Jack for playing a trick on me but I was furious at myself for listening to a stranger.

Mr. Standford came in. An old guy without any hair on the top of his head. I smiled. That was exactly how I pictured him. He placed his bag on the table and smiled at us. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. This was it.

"I welcome you to World Literature." He said. "My name is Mr. Sssstandford." He continued and my jaw dropped when I realized WHY Jack said I should sit a little bit further in the back. This guy had a lisp and was spitting at everything in the first two rows. People leaned back hoping not to get any spit thrown at them and I just smiled. I wouldn't be the only one in the back the next time.

* * *

Class went by and it really wasn't that bad. World Literature was for most student new for they only read English Literature. I on the other hand read pretty much everything. German, French, Italian... all a standard in German schools! Mr. Standford didn't seem to know me and that made me happy. After class was over I went out of the room and saw Jack leaning at the wall next to the door. He smiled at me.

"So where did you sit?" He asked and I laughed.

"Fourth row." I answered and he patted my back.

"Good girl." He said and I smiled. He was really nice. And not at all flirting- just nice.

"So... what are you doing here Jack?" I asked and he smiled.

"You still know my name." He said with acted surprise.

"Don't get all stuck up about it." I said and laughed. "So... you- here why?"

"I just thought I would help you around a bit. It being your first day and all." He said and shrugged his shoulders. I smiled.

"That's nice. Thank you!" I said and he smiled back.

"Sure thing. Now left." He said and pointed to the left. We went out of the building and into Jefferson Hall. "So. English writing by Mr. Scrawl." He said and I looked up.

"Good or bad?" I asked and he looked at me.

"I don't want to scare you." He said and I gave him a shocked look.

"That bad?" I asked and he nodded.

"For you I guess so. Being Isabella Swan and all." He said and I gave him a shocked look.

"You know who I am?" I asked and he laughed.

"Bella! EVERYONE in the whole world knows who you are!" He responded and I let my head hang down.

"But I didn't recognize you until you told me your name... so don't think I only talked to you because of your boyfriend or so." He said and I looked up.

"Honestly- I don't even like his dad as a president... so... yeah... don't think about me like I just talked to you because of that. I came up to you because you looked so helpless... that's all." He said and I nodded.

"Ok. That's ok than I guess." I said slowly. He smiled and opened the door to Jefferson Hall for me.

"Ladies first." He said and gave me a wink. I smiled and entered.

"So here we are." He said and stopped in front of another door. I sighed.

"Thanks again Jack." I said and smiled. He shrugged his shoulders.

"No problem. Oh by the way... your classes end at noon... do you want to join me and a couple of friends for lunch?" He asked and I smiled. It wouldn't hurt to get to know some people around here.

"Sure thing." I said and smiled.

"Pick you up after class?" He asked and I smiled.

"I'd like that." I said and he went away.

I entered the room. It looked more or less like a church. The benches... the ceiling. I walked further to the front and took a seat in the second row. The only real difference to a church was that we had tables. With the time the 'room' filled and there was a loud buzz of people's conversations in the air. Right than the back door slammed shut and everything went quiet. An energetic professor went up to the front and put his bag on the table. Than he turned around and my heart stopped, my eyes were huge, and I swallowed hard. Mr. Scrawl looked around- searching for a face until he stopped on mine. He raised one eyebrow and I shrank in my seat. Mr. Scrawl was the weird guy from the supermarket that caught Edward and me kissing.

"Welcome to English Writing." He said loud but only focused on me. "I see we have someone famous among us." He said and I blushed. I was NOT famous! Than he pointed at me and I heard the people sitting behind me getting up so that they could see better. "Isabella Swan. Mr. Edward Masen's girlfriend from Germany. Why don't you stand up Mrs. Masen... uh... Miss Swan?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I rather not Sir." I whispered and he gave me a confused look.

"Why not Miss Swan? It's not like you were shy when it comes to attention." He said and lifted his eyebrow. He was definitely thinking of the supermarket scene. I blushed even worse and the girl sitting next to me scooted away. PERFECT!

"Actually I am. I hate attention and in here I am a normal student- just like everyone else." I responded. Mr. Scrawl laughed.

"Of course! A normal student! Because normal students usually don't have to apply to Harvard. Because normal students get this school financed by their boyfriend's father who is the president of the United States by the way. Rumor has it that you slept with Mr. C. Masen for the money." He said and my jaw dropped. Murmurs started.

"I did NOT sleep with Carlisle. And I DON'T think that the way I got here matters." I said and he gave me a pity full look- than looked away.

"Well I should say: Welcome Isabella Swan AND everyone that takes this seriously." He said and I bit my lip. This was NOT fair. I bet I took this more serious then other people in her.

"This is English Writing. You all can forget what you learned in High School because THIS is the real deal. You were good in English in High School? A straight A student? You might fail my class after three months already. This is not kindergarten or some University for wimps. THIS is Harvard and I am Mr. Scrawl. The best and strictest teacher at this University AND your friend or foe." He said and looked at me when he said 'foe'. "My attitude to students is pretty easy to remember. I value those who worked hard for Harvard. For those who didn't buy themselves into this school. And to all of those snotty rich kids in here- I don't care who your daddy is or if he can kick my ass. YOU are the one that has to accomplish something. Give me your best shot and I show you how to fail my class!" He said and I swallowed hard. He would let me fail! Just like that. He looked back at me. I needed to change out of this class.

"So Miss Swan. Are you going to change your English Writing class?" He asked with a smirk. He was so sure of himself. I formed my hands to fists- he made me angry. I was able to write. I had a talent for it. Maybe I wasn't the best writer BUT I had a talent and I KNEW that. I smiled back at him.

"No. Why should I? My parents are either rich nor are they going to kick your ass... so... I don't think I am going to be a threat to you." I said in a sweet voice. Another excited murmur explode.

"QUIET!" Mr. Scrawl yelled and everything went silent. Mr. Scrawl went up to me and reached out his hand.

"Well Miss Swan... give me your best shot." He said and I smiled.

"I will." I said and we shook hands. He was mad that I was taking this challenge. He wanted me to run out of this class immediately- my tail between my legs. But I wouldn't. If I learned one thing from being Edward's girlfriend than it was to fight for what you want and never back down just because some jealous slut called you names! (Which happened annoyingly often.)

He went back to the front and looked around.

"You will have the pleasure of taking my class your whole college life through... so... four years or more... depending on how often you _fail_." He said and looked at me. Than he went up to the blackboard and started teaching. I sighed. This would be a horror.

* * *

After class I was one of the first who got out and immediately ran into Jack. He grabbed me by the arms and pushed me back a little and looked at me.

"That bad?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"He told everybody. And said something of me sleeping with Carlisle for being here and..." Jack hugged me lightly and than let go.

"It's ok. It just can get better... I bet he was furious when he figured you wouldn't back down?" He asked and I gave him a questioning look.

"How do you know I am not going to change classes?" I asked and we started walking.

"Come on. You are Isabella Swan! You are not going to back down that easily! English Literature right?" He asked and I nodded. He already knew my schedule.

"So Jack... I don't know ANYTHING about you and you seem to already know me inside out." I said and he laughed.

"Oh please. I just know the newspaper-you! But I am most anxious to get to know Bella- though!" He said and gave me a wink. I smiled.

"Well can I ask you some questions then?" I asked and he smiled.

"English Literature." He said and I looked up. We were in front of the door!

"Not fair." I said and he laughed.

"When we are heading to lunch ok?" He asked and I nodded.

* * *

English Literature passed without any complications. And when I got out of class Jack was already waiting.

"So... classes are over- where are we going?" I asked and followed him out of the building.

"First of all away from all those glaring freshman... I can't stand it when they look at you as if you were meat... you have a boyfriend for crying out loud!" He said and I laughed. That was the WEIRDEST sentence I had ever heard from a guy. When we were out of the 'freshmen section' how Jack called it older people surrounded us. So we started walking slower and every guy and every girl seemed to know Jack. 'Hi Jack!' 'What's up Jack!' 'Good luck tomorrow Jack!'

I sighed.

"Ok. That's enough. Tell me who you are." I said and he laughed.

"What do you want to know?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"How about the fact that every freaking student knows you?" I asked and he laughed.

"Not everyone knows me!" He said and I shook my head.

"So... you are a... Sophomore?" I asked and he laughed.

"No! Junior." He said and I nodded.

"Ok... you study what?"

"Journalism."

"Hey! Like me!" I said and he smiled.

"Cool."

"Your whole name?" I asked and he sighed. Than he looked at me painfully.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." I said and he let his head hang down.

"Jack Force." He said and I gasped. I looked up to him but he looked away.

"Jack Force like Senator Force?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah... my dad." He mumbled. I couldn't help it. I started laughing. Jack gave me a surprised look. "What's so funny?" He asked. I smiled.

"You are a snooty rich kid! Welcome to my world!" I said and he smiled.

"Guess I can be glad you take it so easy." He said and I laughed.

"Guess so." I responded and the tension in his body vanished. "Sorry I didn't recognize you." I said and he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not like I am all over the news." He said and gave me a wink. I pushed him to the side and he laughed.

"So Jack Force..." I said.

"So Isabella Masen... uh... Swan." He said and I narrowed my eyes.

"Not funny." I said and he laughed. He put his arm around my shoulders and smiled. "Next question?" I asked and he tried to hide his smile.

"Sure, can't wait." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"What's tomorrow?"

"Saturday." He said and laughed again. I wanted to be mad at him- but I couldn't. So I started laughing, too.

"You idiot! I wanted to know why they always say 'Good luck tomorrow' to you!" I laughed and he sighed.

"I am the captain of the Tennis Team... I have a match tomorrow." He said and shrugged. "It's the finale and I play against this guy from Dartmouth who has a murder backhand... but you probably have no idea what I am talking about." He mumbled. I smiled.

"Play always on his forehand. It's weird I know because usually you try to play on the backhand because usually people can't play their backhand as good as their forehand. But if he has a murder backhand I don't think he is using his forehand a whole lot... I bet he is not so good at the net either... so you don't have to be afraid of volleys than either..."

"Wait..." Jack interrupted me and looked at me with big eyes. "You know tennis?" He asked and I laughed.

"I played pretty much my whole life... well until I went to America for my exchange year... so I didn't play for two years." I said and he nodded.

"I didn't know that." He responded surprised and I smiled.

"Welcome to getting to know BELLA and not the newspaper-me!" I said and he laughed. Than he was silent again.

"So... the forehand hu?" He asked and I smiled while I nodded.

"Yep... it's going to ease it up... and by the way- you are left handed... that's giving you an advantage, too." I added and he gave me a surprised look.

"How do you know that?" He asked and I shrugged.

"You just do everything with your left hand... opening doors, showing me things... everything." I said and he laughed.

"You are an observant hu?" He asked and I smiled.

"Oh please! I am not a blondy that just hangs around in shopping malls... as a matter of fact I HATE shopping." I said and Jack laughed again. Than he stopped.

"Here we are! I hope you like pizza!" He said and pointed to the Italian restaurant on campus. I smiled.

"Love it! Have you ever been to Italy?" I asked and he smiled while he nodded.

"I know it's amazing." He answered and I smiled.

"Yes. It's perfect." I said and than he looked at a table with two girls and another guy on it.

"There they are!" He said and we walked to them. A beautiful blond girl jumped up and came to our side.

"Hi hun." Jack said and took his arm from my shoulder and gave the girl a short kiss. She smiled at me- not a bad smile a nice smile.

"This is my girlfriend Jamy!" He said and smiled at me.

"Hey Jamy it's so nice to meet you!" I said and she laughed.

"It's nice to meet you, too... Bella?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes... I go by Bella." I said and she nodded.

"Jack told me about you today in class I was so anxious to meet you!" She said and pulled me to the table Jack following us. "This is Tatiana and her boyfriend Max." She said and pointed at the red haired girl and the brown haired boy. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said and they returned my smile.

"Come on Bella! Sit down!" Jamy said and so I did. I took a seat next to Jamy and Jack on the other side of her.

"Where are the others?" Jamy asked Max but he just shrugged his shoulders. "They are probably on their way." He said and Jamy nodded.

"We are still waiting on a friend of Tatiana and a friend of Max." Jamy explained and I nodded.

"So Bella... what are you here for?" Max asked and everyone laughed.

"Journalism." I said and he nodded.

"Just like Jack and Jamy." He said and I nodded.

"You study Journalism, too?" I asked Jamy and she nodded while smiling at me.

"Yeah... I just started my sophomore year." She said and sighed. "If you need any help with what so ever... don't hesitate to ask... I kept all the notes from last year and don't worry about Scrawl... dog's who bark don't bite." She said and I smiled.

"I instantly hope so." I mumbled and she laughed.

"Oh! There they are. Jack said and I turned around just to look in the surprised faces of Jasper and Rose- which mirrored my own. I jumped from my chair and pulled them in a group hug.

"It's sooo good to see you guys." I mumbled. They both laughed. And Rose lifted an eyebrow.

"Let me guess you are the helpless newcomer Jamy told me about?" She asked and I blushed. Than she laughed.

"Let's go eat I am starving." Jasper said and we went back to the table.

"So I figure you know each other?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows. I nodded.

"These are two of my closest friends." I said and Jack nodded. We ordered some food and talked all together really cheerfully.

"So are you guys always coming over?" I asked Rose and she shook her head.

"We rotate. One day we eat here, than over at the medical campus, and than at the law campus... we would have been at the medical campus today but because of you we are here." She said and winked at me. Medical campus? Edward!

"So... where are we going to eat tomorrow?" I asked and she smirked.

"Well I don't know about you but tomorrow at this time I will still be in bed and have wild sex with Emmett." She said and I burst out in laughter. "It's Friday Bella!" She said and I smiled.

"I forgot." I said and than she smiled.

"But on Monday we will be at the medical campus." She said and gave me a wink. I smiled contently. "So how was your first day?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I had Mr. Scrawl... he is a pain..." I groaned and she nodded.

"English Writing... I had to take that class but only for a semester... not my favorite. He hated me because of my parents... I bet you already got a taste of that." She said and I nodded.

"Can't wait! Four years with him... I am about to puke!" I said and she laughed.

"Well at least you can be sure that that time will pass somehow." She responded and I shook my head in disbelieve.

"It doesn't feel like it." I mumbled and she laughed while patting my back.

"How about you join me today after lunch?" She asked and I gave her a questioning look.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Visiting Alice... you've never seen her studio before and I promised I would show up after school. So come on... I show you where she's working." She said and I groaned.

"I don't know... I bet she'll find something new for me to wear." I mumbled and Rose laughed.

"Oh come on... did you wear ANYTHING she gave you from her collection?" Rose asked and I let my head hang down.

"No... but what do you expect? I am not going to go to school in a ball gown." I said and Rose laughed.

"True." She admitted and than I sighed.

"Fine, I will join you!" I said and she smiled.

"Bella?" Jack asked and I turned my head to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Edward is a pretty good tennis player isn't he?" Jack asked and I shrugged my shoulders and blushed when I realized I never had seen him playing before.

"Yes he is amazing." Rose said and nodded. Jack frowned.

"It's weird..." He mumbled and trailed off. Now I frowned.

"What's weird?" I asked and his eyes focused on mine.

"Well I was sure he got an offer for playing Ivy League tennis..." He said and Rose and I gasped... Jasper on the other hand looked not surprised. I focused at him.

"You knew." I said and Jasper nodded.

"Yes I did. When he got his acceptation a year and a half ago he called me and told me all about it. He didn't want to attend Harvard." Jasper said and everybody looked surprised except of Rose and me.

"He didn't want to go because of me." I said and Jasper nodded.

"The fact that he could play tennis over there- even though he hadn't played in High School for two years- made it even harder. Well he decided against attending Harvard. Until you had your accident because than he promised Esme to attend Harvard IF he could stay in Florida with you." Jasper said.

"HE DID WHAT?!" I yelled. That was new for me. Jasper smiled.

"I knew he didn't tell you. Well he did. So after he promised to attend and you were back in Washington and everything between you guys was perfect he needed to find a way to be with you WITHOUT breaking his mom's promise. By then he already accepted Harvard but decided against playing tennis. Why? I think because he wanted to finish up as fast as he could in case he couldn't find a way for you two to be together. The day you left he came to my house at 5 in the morning." Jasper said. By now my mouth was just open I had never heard about this before.  
"He was completely confused and helpless. He was afraid of loosing you but still got his hopes up. He spent the day over at my house- even after I left because I was going to spend the day with you. He made me promise not to tell you where he was. When he could be sure that you weren't in the White House anymore he returned and there found this letter of yours. He read it and THAT'S when he came up with this whole idea. He called Harvard and told them that he was going to do an exchange year in Germany- they didn't like that because they didn't want him to go. So he played the last ace he had. He promised to play tennis for Harvard when he returned the next year WITH the condition they would accept Isabella Marie Swan to attend Harvard as well." Jasper said and sighed. I was just sitting there not able to move.  
"They thought it was a fair deal- another student for an amazing tennis player so they agreed and let Edward spent a year in Germany before attending Harvard." Jasper shook his head and took a bite of his pizza. "It is so complicated you know! After that he called for the private jet and than called me. He was telling me what was going on and so I told the other three. We kind of knew before you! Alice was so happy she was bouncing the whole way home and actually... I don't think we ever had that much sex in a row... but that doesn't matter... anyway... so all four of us decided to move already to Boston so that we could all six live there." Jasper ended his story and I shook my head in disbelieve.

"This is crazy! How can 'I am going to stay here for a year and than we both attend Harvard' be so complicated." I mumbled and everyone laughed.

"So fact is he is going to play tennis right?" Jack asked and Jasper nodded.

"That was the prize." He answered and Jack nodded- completely lost in his thought's.

"Well that's good. We can use someone else who understands a bit from tennis." Jack said and rolled his eyes. I laughed. This was an Ivy League college. I doubted really hard that someone DIDN'T deserve to be in the tennis team.

* * *

After lunch we all said our good byes and I entered Rose's car. Jasper in the backseat.

"So school was ok?" Jasper asked and I nodded.

"Except for English Writing it was acceptable." I responded and he laughed.

"Mr. Scrawl... I don't think he would like any of us six." He said and all three of us laughed. We reached Alice studio and I looked at the huge window with pieces of her collection in it. It was a boutique at the same time. We entered and the woman in the boutique recognized Rose and Jasper immediately.

"She is in the back." She said with a smile. We nodded and went to the back. A huge room full of different fabrics and sewing machines. On the walls she pined sketches of new clothing and next to a collection on clothes was a wall full of polaroids showing models in Alice's collection.

"Hey Alice!" Rose said. Alice looked up the measuring tape around her neck and a pencil behind her ear. She saw us and smiled.

"Hey! What a surprise!" She said and hugged either one of us.

"Bella! You're here, too! Do you like it? It's my main studio. The other boutiques don't have one." She said in a fast pace. I smiled.

"It looks amazing. You are just so creative!" I said and she laughed.

"I knew you would come today." She said and smiled.

"How did you know?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I just had this feeling that you would." She said. Than she turned around to Rose. "I've got your dress finished for tonight." Alice said and handed her a very short red dress.

"And this is for our virgin Marie." She said and gave me a white one. Rose and Jasper cracked a smile.

"Why am I Marie?" I asked. Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"Rose is Marie, too... but the slutty one." She said and Rose smacked her arm.

* * *

Even later I couldn't get over her comment. She was right. I was still a virgin. It was weird. Edward and I were together since two years and we never had sex. I mean it's not like I didn't want to. We just got so used to making out and sleeping afterwards that we didn't think farther.

_Lie._  
Oh PLEASE don't tell me you're back.  
_Fine. I'm not going to tell you!_

I groaned. Bella 2 had returned. I walked away and sat down in a quiet corner.

Listen, let's fight this out now and than you can go.  
_Fine with me... I've got something cooking in the kitchen anyway.  
_Not funny.  
_Sorry.  
_So. Sex. You said I lied.  
_Come on! Don't tell me you didn't think of going further. You know that it doesn't satisfy you anymore when he just holds you... do I have to remember you of this one time you were about to pull his pants down?  
_

I blushed immediately.

Ok, fine. So. There is a chance I am ready for sex.  
_Oh please!  
_Well maybe a great chance!  
_That sounds better.  
_So what am I going to do?  
_I am you... again... man when are you ever going to learn that I don't know more than you?  
_So... I have to figure out what I want?  
_Seems like it!  
_Well I can do that.  
_Good... do you smell burned bacon? Gotta go._

This was getting seriously sick... now my other I got her own life in my fantasy. Well at least she/I was right about the fact that I really had to work on this sex thing... Edward must be sexually frustrated by now.

I walked back to the others- still my dress in my hand.

"So Marie? What do you say about the dress?" Alice asked.

"It's perfect." I mumbled with my thoughts else where.

Right than my phone rang. I pulled it out of the back pocket of my jeans and accepted the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?"

"Edward?" I asked as confused as he did. Why was he confused- that made me confused.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah... I'm in Alice's studio why?" I asked and he was silent for a while.

"Oh it's nothing... are you coming back soon?" He asked. I frowned.

"Edward what's going on?" I asked. Alice gave me a questioning look but I just shrugged my shoulders. He laughed.

"Nothing love! I just want to know when you come back to me!" He said.

"Why?" I asked. He laughed.

"Because I didn't see you since this morning and I'm curious how your first day went... why do I need to reason my attention of seeing you?" He asked all of a sudden and I blushed.

"How late is it?" I asked. He hesitated.

"Doesn't matter." He mumbled and I blushed. Oh no. I knew what was going on.

"Edward- how late is it?" I asked and tried to calculate it in my head when he answered.

"It's 7 pm." He whispered and I gasped.

"Edward! I am sorry! I am home right away." I said and he laughed.

"Love! You don't have to come home!" He said.

"We had agreed on meeting at home at 2pm and now it's 7! I completely forgot!" I said in shock and he laughed.

"It's fine! That's not why I'm calling. I was just worried you know? But you don't have to apologize for having fun!" He said and laughed. But I didn't think that was right. I just stood up my boyfriend.

"Edward. I'm sorry. Do you want to meet somewhere? We could eat out before we go to the club." I said. He hesitated.

"Give me Alice." He said and so I did. Alice took the phone in surprise.

"Hi Edward." She said and than she listened and smiled.

"No!" She said and laughed.

"No that's fine." She said again and I chewed on my fingernail.

"She's worried about you... I can see that." Alice said while eying me. I rolled my eyes than she smiled even wider.

"Edward said you should stop shewing your fingernails." She said to me and I rolled my eyes. Alice hadn't told him- he just knew.

"Well I tell you what Edward. You two are just scary. I mean this whole mind-reading-I-know-what-you-are-doing stuff is really creepy... so I am just going to drag her into a taxi and sent her to the restaurant." Alice said.

"Yeah... you're welcome. Get in the car or she's there before you." She said. Than rolled her eyes and handed me my phone again.

"You guys are just plain creepy." She said and I smiled when I put my phone back in my pocket.


	9. Dark Secrets and old Enemies

**BPOV:**

"You look amazing Bella!" Alice said when she made a step back and looked at the result of her makeover. I wore the dress Alice had made for me and she has put some make up on my face and Rose has curled my hair so that it fell down in smooth waves.

"Thanks." I said and smiled. We heard a whistle and than looked over to Rose who just called for a taxi.

"We aren't in New York, Rose." I said and laughed.

"They always stop when I do that." She said and shrugged her shoulders. I smiled at Alice.

"Probably because she IS Rose." I said and Alice laughed.

"Let's go... Edward is waiting for you." Rose said and opened the door of the car. I rolled my eyes. He was waiting since 6 hours. My fault. Of course.

* * *

I reached the restaurant in record time and when I got out I saw Edward leaning at the door. He smiled when he saw me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You look beautiful, love." He mumbled against my neck. I sighed.

"I'm sorry I forgot about the thing today." I mumbled and he laughed.

"Come on, it's time to eat- I am starving." He said and led me inside.

We sat at the table and looked at the menu when the waitress came. She smiled at us.

"What can I get you?" She asked and Edward looked at me. So I ordered first.

She took the menus with her and I caught Edward staring at me. I smiled and than laughed.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." He answered.

"Why are you staring at me than?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Because I love you I guess... the dress looks amazing on you... you know white really suits you." He said and I rolled my eyes. _We didn't have sex- I get it! _I thought. Edward gave me a confused look and I sighed. I looked up at him focusing on his eyes.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" I blurted out. His jawline dropped and his eyes were about to pop out. He tried to talk but no words came out. He lifted his index finger- motion me to wait- and lifted the glass of water to his lips. I looked down at the hands in my lap.

"Because well we didn't have sex yet and one time when we made out I almost pulled your pants down..." I trailed off because Edward started coughing. He put the glass down and tried to breathe just to cough even more.

People started to look at us. I blushed and looked back down at my lap. Finally Edward recovered from his coughing fit and looked at me- I could feel his stare on me.

"Where does this come from?" He asked calmly.

"From me." I mumbled still looking down.

"Bella." He warned me.

"Well Alice kind of brought it up. Because of my dress... she called me virgin Marie... but I mean that just made me think about it... it's not like I didn't think of it before." I mumbled. When I finished I looked up just to see Edward shake his head. He opened his mouth.

"Bella!" I flinched. That wasn't Edward's voice. Edward frowned at something behind me. I turned around and looked into the smiling face of...

"Jack!" I said happy and jumped up to hug him. He laughed and pushed me back a little to look at me.

"Wow, you look amazing!" He said and I laughed.

"Oh come on." I said but he shook his head.

"Really! I didn't recognize you! I just saw Edward and didn't think he would cheat on you so I figured this must be you." He said and I laughed. I pulled him to the table where Edward was already standing. He gave me a questioning look and I smiled.

"Edward, this is Jack Force!" I said and pointed at Jack. Edward gave him a short smile and they shook hands.

"It's nice to finally meet you Edward." Jack said and Edward nodded.

"Same here." He mumbled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So... are you going to be at practice on Monday?" Jack asked and Edward gave me a short glance- he hadn't told me about tennis yet.

"Uhm... I think so..." He mumbled and I smiled at him.

"Jack had helped me around today!" I told Edward.

"Did he?" Edward asked and tried to sound surprised but his voice seemed dark.

"Yes... he was a big help." I said and Jack laughed.

"Oh come on Bella! I just showed you where your classes were... I bet Edward would have done the same... when he had been there." Jack said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yes but you aren't Edward... you didn't have to." I said.

"No you certainly didn't." Edward mumbled so low that I wasn't even sure I heard it right. Jack smiled.

"Well, see you both on Monday I guess... oh Bella... my game tomorrow... I would LOVE to have you there- especially after you gave me all those advices..." He said and smiled. I laughed.

"Oh please." I said but he shrugged his shoulder.

"It almost seems like you are my lucky charm..." He said and winked at me. "You can come, too, Edward." He said and Edward gave him a smile that seemed to be frozen on his face.

"If Bella is going to be there- I will be there, too, of course." He said and Jack smiled.

"Perfect... I can't wait to see you there... you know real tennis and all... sometimes I wish I could see myself play." He said and I laughed with him. Edward didn't.

"Well... our food is coming." Edward said and led me to my chair.

"Yeah... I should get back to my table, too. Jamy is waiting." He said and gave me a last wink. "see you around Bella. Edward." He said and was gone. Edward sat down and played with his knife.

"So... did something special happen today? Did you meet someone I should know about?" Edward mumbled. I sighed.

"Edward he has a girlfriend." I said and Edward looked up.

"Well that didn't keep him from flirting in front of me. And I mean he just left his girlfriend sitting around alone?" He asked and I shrugged shoulders. He sighed. "Listen. I trust you and I won't tell you who you can talk to and who not. If you like Jack you should be friends with him." He said in a relaxed voice. I looked up to him in surprise. "I mean it's your life and I love you. So there is just one thing I beg for." He mumbled and met my gaze. "Please Bella... _please _be careful."

I gave him a questioning look.

"Why? What did I miss?" I asked and he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. We all have a past right? I mean I am not someone who should talk bad about other people's past and he really seems like he changed just... be careful." He mumbled and I sighed.

"You're not going to tell me- are you?" I asked and he smiled.

"Nope... tell me about your first day. I was dying to hear about it." Edward said in a more relaxed tone. I looked at him for a long time and than decided to let it go. If he didn't want to talk about it- fine with me.

So I sighed and told him about my first day- everything that happened... except of lunch. But not because of Jack or anything... just because of Monday.

"So this Mr. Scrawl seems to be a pain hu?" He asked and gave me a worried look. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think he even started yet. Four years with this guy... I am almost positive that I am going to hate myself when he is done with me." I mumbled and Edward laughed.

"Well that's not THAT bad because I plan on still loving you in four years... so I can make up for your hate." He said and I laughed.

"You are unbelievable." I said and he smiled.

* * *

We stood in front of Emmett's club. A huge line of people in front of us booming music coming from the door. I sighed. He took my hand and we looked up to the sign _JEREBA _The name of Emmett's club- consisting of the first letter of our six names.

"Ready?" He asked and I sighed.

"No."

"Thought so." He mumbled and pulled me through the VIP entering. People on the outside squealed when they saw us it was scary. We kind of became a status symbol around here. We entered and a guy took our coats. We walked through the last door and finally entered the club.

An old cathedral to be exact. The idea is pretty amazing. The room was lit by little lamps that seemed to be tea lights at first sighed. It gave the club a magical atmosphere. I really loved it. The high ceiling was good for the acoustic and all the beams just were the perfect touch for the main picture. There was a really huge bar with shelves full of alcohol that were so gigantic that they reached the ceiling of the cathedral. All the time the waitresses had to climb up the shelves to get the alcohol that they needed. They had a rope around there waist for safety. As much as I hated it I had to admit it was a clever idea. All the guys ordered drinks which had alcohol in it that was pretty high up in the shelves so that they could look under the girls miniskirts when they had to climb up... I asked myself how Rose could stand the thought that Emmett came up with this idea.

"Hey guys." Alice said and smiled at us.

"Hi." I said and hugged her. She hugged Edward who grabbed her waist so that she couldn't pull back while he whispered something in her ear. She looked at him with big eyes when he let her go. I gave both of them a confused look.

"Let's go. The others are in the VIP room already." Alice said and led us up a small stairwell into another room which had this huge panorama window so that you could look down at the club and the dance floor.

"What was that all about?" I asked Edward. He gave me a confused look. "You and Alice." I answered his silent question. He just shrugged.

"I just told her we needed to talk." He said and I nodded.

"Why?"

"Because."  
"Why?"

Edward sighed. "I just need to talk to her, love." He said and I bit my lip- deciding to let it go.

"There you are!" Emmett said and rested his arms around Edward's and my shoulders.

"Here we are." I said and gave him a small smile.

"So Eddie... tennis practice on Monday... are you excited?" He asked and I looked at Edward. Edward didn't meet my gaze and I felt anger raise.

"Alice, Jack, tennis... you're keeping a lot from me lately." I mumbled and walked away.

"Bella!" Edward called but I didn't listen. I sat down next to Rose and sighed.

"Hey Rose. What's up?" I asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Not much... I hate this place." She mumbled and I laughed.

"Why? It's Emmett's!" I said and she nodded.

"That's exactly why. Half naked waitresses in school uniforms in a church... it's like some twisted fantasy." She mumbled and swallowed down her Cosmopolitan. So THAT'S how she could live with it- not at all! She hated this place. I sighed.

"I know what you mean. It feels like your boyfriend just keeps all these secrets from you and it really hurts because you self are so honest." I said and she looked at me with big eyes.

"That's EXACTLY how I am feeling." She said and I nodded.

"Me, too." I mumbled and she leaned her head on mine.

"Maybe we should get other men." Rose said and I sighed.

"We should... unfortunately we are madly in love with our old ones." I said while staring out of the big window.

"True." She mumbled. "I just can't stand it anymore... look at me. This dress SCREAMS sex. I begged Alice days ago to make it. I wanted that Emmett would be all jealous of all the men that could see me in it and be all protective. Well... now all these men give me looks like they want to eat me alive but MY boyfriend doesn't even twitch a finger." She whined and I pat her back.

"It's ok Rose. Well they are just men... I mean they love us and it's not like they would look at other women!" I said and she let out a loud laugh. I frowned. She looked at me with a painful expression.

"Do you know what's going on tonight? I mean here? In about... 40 minutes?" She asked and I shook my head. "A wet t-shirt contest... kind of a surprise that we are here in the EXACT same night." She mumbled and I froze.

"A wet t-shirt contest?" I asked in shock. Rose nodded her head. "Excuse me." I mumbled and got up. I walked up to Edward who was still talking to Emmett.

"Edward." My heart was beating fast and I had tears in my eyes.

"Yes, love? What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Did... did you know that there is a... a wet t-shirt contest tonight?" I asked. My voice broke. Edward looked at me in complete shock. Than he turned to Emmett.

"A WHAT?" He yelled and Emmett looked shocked.

I turned away and walked back to Rose.

"Yeah our man are trash... let's go down to the bar." I mumbled and pulled her up.

**EPOV:**

Bella looked angry and hurt at the same time.

"Alice, Jack, tennis... you're keeping a lot from me lately." She hissed and than walked away.

"Bella!" I tried to get her back over here but she didn't listen. I was about to go after her when Emmett pulled me back.

"Do we have full moon today or why are our women so edgy?" He asked and I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Rose is mad at me and I don't know why. And with you guys?" He asked and I sighed.

"It's a long story." I mumbled and looked down.

"Doesn't seem like we would do anything else tonight." He mumbled. He was probably right.

"Well... where should I start? I didn't tell Bella that I have to play tennis for Harvard. I think she already knew because Jack Force told her but..." Emmett interrupted me.

"Whoa! Wait! Did you just say Jack Force?" He asked shocked and I nodded.

"He's here... studying journalism just like Bella and he seems to be one of her new friends." I mumbled and Emmett looked at me in shock.

"Jack Force Edward... did you forget who he is?" Emmett asked furious. I shook my head.

"No. Of course not and the fact that Bella gets along with him so well is making me edgy. It's not good." I mumbled and he nodded.

"It's really bad. Forbid her to see him." He said and I laughed.

"And than? That's what he wants! Bella would be furious and than she wants to see him even more and she would tell him about it and than he would get her." I mumbled.

"Why don't you tell her what kind of asshole he is than?" Emmett asked and I shook my head.

"I can't. She likes him a lot and I don't think she would believe me... I mean I don't even believe myself." I mumbled and Emmett nodded.

"That's sick. I mean... god. I can't believe he's got the nerve to show up and talk to her." Emmett growled and I nodded.

"Me neither. I would LOVE to kill him right now." I murmured.

"So... bad... what was that about Alice?" Emmett asked than and I sighed.

"Alice made some comment about Bella and I not having sex and Bella being a virgin and all." I mumbled and Emmett nodded.

"You guys still didn't have sex." He said and I nodded. "God. How do you stand that?" He asked and I laughed.

"Actually I have NO idea. It's like every time she touches me I want to rip her clothes off. You know making out is not enough anymore and I mean I love it and all but it's getting really hard to control all the other feelings. I mean I am a gentleman. As long as she doesn't want to I am not going to make her do it and the weirdest thing is I wouldn't even leave her if we would never get intimate... what sucks about that though is that I know I have so much more to give." I said more to myself than to Emmett.

"Wow... you're my hero, man!" He mumbled and I laughed.

"Yeah... it's like I have to pay off for all the times I had sex before I met Bella." I mumbled and he laughed.

"So what does this have to do with Alice?" He asked and I sighed.

"Like I said Alice made this comment and after that Bella came to me and asked me if I wanted to have sex with her and all this stuff. I knew this wasn't her... I mean it just wasn't Bella... so than she told me about Alice's comment and I knew Bella felt the pressure of being the last virgin in our circle. Which is completely stupid because nobody cares." I said.

"Except of your Johnson." Emmett mumbled and I gave him a death glare.

"Well I don't care about him a lot right now." I said and Emmett shook his head in disbelieve.

"Maybe you should check if you still got your balls... you sound pretty castrated to me." He said and laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway... so when we came over I was still really mad at Alice and grabbed her just to tell her that I was furious about her comment and that we needed to talk about it later. Well Bella saw that and was mad when I didn't tell her what I said to Alice." I sighed. "So I didn't tell her what's going on with Jack, what I said to Alice, and that I am going to start playing tennis again." I finished and he looked at me in disbelieve.

"You're not serious... are you?" He asked and I sighed.

"I wish I wouldn't be." I mumbled. Right than Bella came up to me. She looked hurt and desperate.

"Edward." She whispered. My body tensed when I heart the pain in her voice.

"Yes, love? What's wrong?" I asked. My heart ached.

"Did... did you know that there is a... a wet t-shirt contest tonight?" She asked and her voice broke. She was probably close to tears. My heart stopped. Did she just say what I thought she said? I swallowed and felt desperate. Everything I did today was wrong and now this. I had no idea. I turned to Emmett. I was furious. How could he?

"A WHAT?" I yelled and Emmett looked shocked. Bella walked away and I was about to follow her when I decided against it. I made sure that she was sitting next to Rose so that I knew she was safe and turned to Emmett.

"You invite us and you have a wet t-shirt contest in the same night?" I yelled. Emmett was stiff a statue- he was as pale as a statue, too.

"I-I completely forgot..."

"HOW can YOU forget something like THAT!?" I yelled and he let his hand run through his hair.

"What do you think Bella and Rose are thinking right now?" I asked and he was becoming even more pale.

"I really forgot. There was nothing in my planer... I don't even remember having the idea of a wet t-shirt contest." He said confused. I formed my hands to fists.

"Come on. Let's get the girls out here." I mumbled and walked over to the place Rose and Bella sat just a minute ago. I froze. It was empty.

"Where are they?" Emmett asked and I swallowed. This was not good.

**BPOV:**

"Where's Alice by the way?" I asked while drinking my seventh Sex on the Beach. Rose let out a tired laugh.

"Jasper found out that there was a wet t-shirt contest and they left." She mumbled and I sighed.

"This is not fair. Our boyfriends should do that, too." I whined and she nodded.

"Do you want another round?" Rose asked and I shook my head.

"Let's drink something harder." I said and she nodded. She poked into the leg of a waitress who looked down to us. We were hiding under the sink of the bar so that the guys couldn't find us.

"We take a Tequila." Rose mumbled. The waitress nodded and walked away. It had some advantages for us. Normal people couldn't just hide under the sink of the bar.

"There you go." The girl said and gave us our drinks.

* * *

"You want more?" Rose asked after our second Vodka. I nodded.

"Sure." I answered and she ordered another round. "You know Edward doesn't like Jack." I blurted out and Rose looked at me in surprise.

"You can't tell Eddie about Jack." She said and I gave her a confused look.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because... because they don't like Jack." She mumbled with her eyes closed.

"Who doesn't like Jack?" I asked.

"The guys... our boyfriends. They don't like him." Rose mumbled.

"So you didn't tell Emmett?" I asked and she shook her head than nodded.

"No, I didn't tell him. He would forbid me to see him." Rose mumbled and I frowned.

"He would forbid you to see him?" I asked and she nodded.

"Why?" I asked Rose shrugged.

"I don't know... there must have been something in the past... they don't tell me." She whispered.

"But Jasper... Jasper is friends with Jack, too." I mumbled and she shook her head.

"He is just there to protect me. When he found out that I was meeting Jack he threatened he would tell Emmett..." She mumbled and leaned her head on my shoulder. I leaned my head on hers. "So we agreed that I would never meet Jack without Jasper. Well... a complete overreaction if you ask me." She mumbled and I nodded.

"They are just ALL jealous." I mumbled and she nodded. "And besides... he has a girlfriend!" I said and Rose nodded.

"Mhm... Mimi." She said and I shook my head.

"No. Jamy." I explained and she nodded.

"Sure... Mimi was last month." She explained and I nodded. Mimi sounded nice... I bet she was pretty, too.

* * *

5 Vodkas later.

"You are together for so long." I said.

"Yes." Rose whined.

"And did he EVER... I mean EVER propose to you?" I asked.

"No!" She whined. I shook my head in disbelieve.

"Such an asshole." I mumbled.

"I know." She whined.

"And you two are together for two years now and does he want to have sex with you?" She asked.

"No." I whined and she shook her head.

"Assholes... both of them." She mumbled and I nodded my head.

"It's like they don't see us as women... just as their buddies!" I whined and she nodded.

"How late is it?" She asked and I looked at my watch.

"10:55 pm." I answered and she smiled. She crawled out of our hiding place and smiled.

"Let's go... I've got the best idea how we can show them that we are women." She mumbled and I followed her.

**EPOV:**

I looked around for the hundredth time. Emmett and I were standing in the middle of the dance floor- looking for Rose and Bella.

"And you are SURE they can't gotten out somehow?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, every door has a bodyguard and no one had seen them. They MUST be in here somewhere." He said desperately. We were looking for Bella and Rose since half an hour. This place never seemed big enough to lose someone. Well right now it proved me wrong.

"You don't think they did something stupid... do you?" I asked worried. I saw the pictures of a drugged Bella from a year and a half ago and was about to puke. Since that day I hated to go to clubs.

"I hope not." He mumbled.

"_Welcome everybody to our first wet t-shirt contest!" _A voice said and the people cheered. I groaned. Where was Bella?

"_We've got some really pretty girls waiting behind the curtain but before we start let me explain the rules. We pour 2 gallons of water on every girl... in the end you cheer for the girl you think looks hottest. The girl with the loudest cheers is the winner." _The voice said. It was just plain annoying and sick. I didn't understand how men could like something like that- and especially not how girls could DO something so perverted. They always fight for the same rights as we men but than showed of like that!

"I don't get it... where are they... I mean where did we NOT look?" I asked desperately. Emmett looked at me worried. He looked around again and suddenly his expression changed from worry to anger.

"There is ONE place we didn't look... well we should have looked there though..." Emmett said and pointed at something behind me. I stiffened and shook my head. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip.

"Emmett... I BEG you... please tell me they are NOT where I THINK they are." I growled.

"_Thank you Lena... so our fifth girl is almost royalty. Let's give a hand for ISABELLA SWAN!" _My heart stopped. No. Never. She wouldn't. I turned around. Apparently she would. There she was. Low cut jeans and a t-shirt that wasn't even a t-shirt anymore... it was so tight and short that it only covered her breasts and stopped right after that. No bra- I could see that from here. I shook my head.

"No... no, no, no!" I mumbled and Emmett looked at me. Just now I saw the girl Bella held hands with- Rose. Emmett was just frozen next to me. I shook him.

"Emmett... Emmett... we need to do something... we can't just let them do this." I said but he shook his head.

"I can't... I am not allowed to stop it." He mumbled. His face was blanck. I frowned.

"What are you TALKING about?" I asked and he looked at me.

"It all makes sense. I didn't know about this... you know why? Because I didn't plan it. HE did." Emmett said and pointed at the guy with the microphone. My heart stopped. Right there on stage- looking down at me and smiling like he was crazy- stood no one else than Jack Force. I frowned and looked at Emmett.

"What is he doing here?" I asked and Emmett looked down to the ground.

"I had some financial problems... the club wasn't working out somehow... it was weird. It's such a popular club and there are always so many people here but the books tell another story. It seems like I am always in the minus... I had so many bills to pay and than like he SMELLED it Jack Force came over and told me he knew how to get me out of the minus. His only condition was that I let him do what ever he needed to." Emmett finished and I shook my head in disbelieve.

"Well that is not going to keep me from getting my girl from this stage." I said and wanted to walk away when Emmett pulled me back.

"Edward. Think about it. That's what he wants. He wants YOU to get mad and take her from the stage. Than Bella is going to be mad and Jack is going between you guys... you KNOW how sneaky he is. You are moving on thin ice man. He wants Bella... more than he wanted any other girl. I knew it right when I saw him on stage. This is a set up." Emmett said and I jerked my arm away. He was right.

"What am I supposed to do than?" I asked him. He dropped his head.

"We could go backstage and wait for it to be over." He mumbled. I let out a loud scream which no one heard because the music was too loud.

"Let me get this straight. There is a wet t-shirt contest my girl is doing. Probably because she is drunk. But I can't get her off stage BECAUSE this psycho who organized it just waits for me to make a mistake so that MY girl can be his flavor of the month?" I asked my hands formed to fists.

"Yes." Emmett said dryly. "Edward- I'm in the same position. There is nothing we can do." Emmett said and pulled me backstage. I heard the water crash down on girls and the low chuckle of a guy I wanted to kill but I didn't turn to look at it.

The room backstage was quiet. No sounds- nothing. Which was probably the best. Emmett and I didn't talk or look at each other. I tried to get my mind off things.

"What's about the newspapers?" I asked.

"I didn't invite any." Emmett said. I frowned.

"Even though you knew we would be here?" I asked confused. He nodded.

"Since Force is playing around in here I am pretty careful." He mumbled and I nodded.

"That's good." I whispered.

* * *

It seemed to take forever for the contest to end and when the first girls came in I jumped up from the couch and Emmett stopped pacing around. We didn't look at the other girls and finally. In the end Jack came in Rose in one arm Bella in the other. Emmett and I stiffened. At least we were right and Bella and Rose WERE really drunk.

"Edward!" Bella said and came up to me. I didn't know what to say. I was still so angry. "I won! I won!" She said and I closed my eyes. This wasn't even better.

"We both won." Rose said and hugged Bella.

"Yeah girls- you did pretty good I would say." Jack said and smiled. They giggled. I growled when he wrapped his arm around Bella's naked waist.

"Where is your dress." I asked in a dark tone.

"Somewhere on that couch." Bella said. I turned around and found it right where she said it would be. I looked at her and bit my lip. I didn't like her standing with Jack. It made me mad. She freed herself and stumbled over to me.

"Edward?" She mumbled and wrapped her arms around my waist- her head leaned on my chest.

"Yes." I answered.

"I am tired... can... can... can we go- home?" She asked. I sighed. In a couple of minutes I would be out of here.

"Can you walk?" I asked and she nodded. Jack took her hand and I tensed.

"A last hug before you leave?" He asked and gave me a winning smile.

"No. I'm tired. Bye." She mumbled and pulled her arm out of his grip. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well seems like we are going home now." I said to Jack and smiled. "You know, where Bella and I live... together." I said and than we walked out of the room. We got our coats and I made sure Bella's was closed all the way so that no one could see what she was wearing. Than I carried her out of the club and in the car.

* * *

She was sleeping already when we reached the penthouse and woke up when we entered the bedroom. She stumbled in her walk-in closet and came out of it when she was dressed in a pajama. She stumbled to the bed and I tucked her in.

"Good night Eddie." She mumbled and closed her eyes. I brushed my teeth and changed into something comfortable. Than I stood there at the huge window in the bathroom for quiet a while- thinking.  
This day sure was something to think about. I leaned my forehead against the cool glass and groaned.

Fact was that the most dangerous guys I knew came back and wanted my girlfriend.

Fact was that my girlfriend liked him and was friends with him.

Fact was that he wanted to destroy my life and started tonight.

Fact was that I slept in bedroom number two that night.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**God! I am SOOO mad at myself!! I was working so hard on Jack not being a threat and than he meets Edward and BAM! It's like there is no nice guy left in the world!!  
**


	10. RP and Scenario number 3

**Hey guys!**

**I really had to laugh at some of the reviews I got. The fact that there are names and the cathedral out of the blueblood novels was really weird! When I described how Jack looked like I didn't even think of Jack Force! I just thought of someone looking different than Edward. (You know- blue eyes and blond hair) The fact that his earlier girlfriend's name was Mimi is something I didn't even realized I wrote. I had thought of a name and just took the first one I could think of... well... It kind of cracked me up though... it's really funny... and by the way I love the books. Well they are not in any way close to the Twilight Saga but they are alright I think! Well... a slight difference between Jack Force and THIS Jack Force in here is that I LOVED the one in the real novels... this one gives me goosebumps... but not in a good way...**

**Well now enjoy!**

**Soundtrack:  
Gwen Stefani- Early winter **(from EPOV!!)

* * *

**EPOV:**

The night was awful. Laying in bed without Bella had become unthinkable for me. Now there I was- in a strange bedroom minus the love of my life. The bed felt cold without the heat of her body and my arms naked without being around her.

* * *

6pm. I groaned and put my hand on my eyes. I hadn't slept at all. The whole night I thought of what had happened. I was mad at Bella for getting drunk. Mad at Jack for- well being Jack. But most of all I was mad at myself for being stupid enough to let her out of my sight AND the fact that I made myself sleep somewhere else. Was it just my pride that made me or was it something else?

Jack wanted her- he made it clear last night. So the question was not how to tell Bella because I COULDN'T tell her. No, the question was WHEN it would end- when either of us gave up.

The thought of giving up on Bella made my stomach a single knot. I would NEVER give up on Bella... I wasn't even sure if I would let her go if she wanted to. I was going crazy.

So what was I supposed to do while he tried to take away the most important piece of me? Was I supposed to stand there and watch? Was I supposed to let her go right away? Was I supposed to fight? And if yes HOW could I fight?

I got a headache without even having a hangover. I made myself get up and walked into the bathroom which belonged to this bedroom. I splashed some water in my face and than stared in the mirror.

Wasn't one person enough? Wasn't I enough for her? I was so confused. What if she wasn't feeling as strongly for me as I did for her? What if I was just another guy who was pretty convenient for her right now? Would she drop me like a hot potato when she didn't need me anymore? How about Jack Force? He could give her a lot. He wouldn't see her though. I didn't understand it... why her? It didn't make sense and on the other hand it did too well.

He hated me- he always did. Taking away Bella seemed like a good way to hurt me...

"Edward?" A weak voice asked. My heart stopped. I walked out of the bathroom and saw a sick looking Bella leaning at the door frame. Her eyes closed and her face was pained. I hesitated and than almost slapped myself in the face! What was I doing?

I walked over to her.

"Love? Are you ok?" I asked when I reached her. She shook her head.

"Where... where were you?" She almost whined. I swallowed.

"Doesn't matter. Are you ok?" I asked again.

"I don't feel so good... my head is about to explode." She mumbled and that's when she leaned against me and her knees gave in. I caught her and frowned. Than carried her to our bed.

"I get you some medicine." I mumbled and walked into the bathroom to look for some painkillers.

* * *

"How are you feeling love?" I asked. I was sitting on a chair next to the bed and watched her.

"My head hurts so bad." She said and I frowned.

"Worse than before?" I asked.

"Worse than ever." She whispered. I looked at the alarm clock. It was 8 in the morning. The painkillers should be working by now. It was two hours ago that I gave them to her. I felt her forehead- she was burning up. That was impossible! I gave her all kinds of medicine. It was like... it was like... I swallowed. It was like nothing was working.

I didn't think long. I pulled her from the bed and out of the penthouse. I called the reception so that they got my Porsche out of the garage.

I put Bella in the passenger seat. This was not good. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and than took my seat behind the steering wheel. This was not good. Why did I leave her alone the whole night? If I would have been there- had held her in my arms I would have noticed...

I reached the hospital in record time and didn't bother to park where I should. I got Bella out and carried her to the emergency room.

The nurse raised an eyebrow at the sighed of the lifeless Bella in my arms.

"What do we have here?" She asked and it took all my strength not to yell at her.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. She is running a fever and has a really bad headache but the medicine is not working." I said and when I finished I realized how stupid I sounded. Just like a too worried boyfriend. But I knew this was more... I just knew it. She got up and led us into a room. No paperwork- the benefit of being powerful.

I placed Bella on the bed and watched while the nurse took her temperature. Than she frowned.

"103... more serious than I thought... I get the doctor." She mumbled and walked away. I swallowed. Why did I leave her?? Why did I sleep somewhere else??

I sat down on the edge of her bed and took her sweaty hand in mine. By now her whole body was covered in sweat and her hair sticked to her face, neck, and shoulders. I looked into her lifeless face which was so pale that it reminded me of a dead person. I kissed the back of her hand carefully and right than the door opened.

I looked up and felt some relief when I saw who the doctor was. I got up from Bella's bed and placed her hand carefully on it. Than I walked over to doctor Huntington- the same man that had helped Bella down in Florida, too.

"Doctor Huntington. I didn't know you were working in Boston." I said.

"Mr. Masen." He said and we shook hands. "Oh I moved over a couple of months ago. Well. What's wrong with her?" He asked and walked over to Bella.

"I don't know." I said. He looked at the chart and gave me a shocked look.

"Did she visit a club last night?" He asked and I frowned.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Jembaba or something?" He asked.

"Jereba?" I asked and the doctor nodded... and so did I. Than everything went fast. The doctor looked at his watch.

"4... 5... 6 hours maybe." He mumbled and ran to the hallway. "Mrs. Malay we need to do an emergency surgery. Another one just came in." He called.

"Another one?" I asked. Doctor Huntington came in and with him a team of doctors that put Bella on a cot and pushed her out of the room.

"We are not sure yet but we can't wait until we have the usual blood founds. There was another case... another girl came in an hour ago- the same symptoms, the same club. She had been poisoned." He said and walked out of the room. I froze right there. Did he just say _poisoned_? Like _dying _poisoned?

* * *

"She's poisoned? She's going to die?" I asked scared to death when I caught up to the doctor.

"Every poison leads to death if you don't cure it. Right now we have to find the right antidote. To get all the poison out of her blood." The doctor said and I nodded.

"But she is going to be ok... right?" I asked. We had reached the huge electric doors. Doctor Huntington stopped than gave me a worried look.

"We don't know." He said. I let my hand run through my hair.

"But... you said there was another person... she survived right?" I asked desperate. The doctor looked down.

"She's still in surgery..." He said and walked through the door. I watched him run away and bark orders to the other people. It was like even the last bit of calmness he had when he had talked to me seconds ago disappeared when he went through the doors. The doors closed and I was alone.

I might lose Bella... again.

* * *

I sat down in a chair and watched the clock not moving a bit- at least it seemed like it. I leaned my head against the wall behind me and relived single parts and feelings from the night when I almost lost Bella for the first time.

"She won't die." I told myself and closed my eyes. "She won't die."

"Edward?" A surprised and sad voice said. I opened my eyes and saw Alice standing just a couple of feet away from me. I jumped up and hugged her. I just needed a friend right now. She hugged me back.

"It's ok." She mumbled. I shook my head. Nothing was ok. Bella was about to die. Nothing was ok in the slightest. Before I knew it I started crying and just a couple of seconds later Alice followed. We stood like that for quiet a while.

"I can't believe you came." She mumbled and I looked up- wiping away my tears.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Well... that you came for her." She said and I frowned.

"She... she... I love her." I said. Alice knew that but still- her eyes looked like they were about to pop out.

"You mean like a sister?" She asked and I was even more confused.

"Alice... she is my girlfriend." I said. Alice frowned than her eyes widened in shock and she put her hand in front of her mouth. She gave me a horrified expression and than started crying- hiding her face in my chest.

"Bella, TOO?" She asked while crying. I patted her back.

"What do you mean? Who else? I thought you were talking about her." I mumbled. She shook her head.

"Rose... Rose... is in there... too." She cried and I froze. Rose and Bella? Bella and Rose? They were hanging together the whole night...

"Rose is the girl that's poisoned?" I asked and she nodded.

"It's so awful Edward." She cried and I patted her head.

"Where... where is Emmett?" I asked and felt a new kind of pain in my chest. Emmett had been here an hour before me and Rose STILL wasn't out.

"Around... around the corner." She sobbed.

"Come on... let's go to him." I mumbled and wrapped one arm around her so that I could take her with me. She nodded.

We walked a bit and there he was. The big guy. The big-broken guy. He was sitting in the chair his back bent down and his face hidden in his hands. His whole torso was raising and falling really quickly... was he crying? Alice went over to him and stroked his back. She told him something and he looked up- looked at me.

Our eyes met and it was like I saw my reflection in a mirror. The pain in his eyes, the worry, the helpless feeling. I sat down next to him. He looked at me like he wanted to apologize. I patted his back and wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault... but I couldn't I was too weak.

All three of us were just sitting there crying. No one really said a word.

A couple of minutes later Jasper came with a cup of coffee. He gave me a confused look and Alice told him. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear them talking about me because my girlfriend was almost dead. Jasper gave Emmett the cup and Emmett gave him a thankful head nod, than put the cup on the little table and ignored it.

* * *

"How long?" I asked.

"2 for me 1 for you." Emmett mumbled. I nodded. One hour already.

"I don't think I can take it much longer." I mumbled and he nodded.

"Can you believe we might lose our girls?" He mumbled and I shook my head. We just stared by now. There was no strength for crying or sobbing.

"I can't... it's not possible. I can't live without her." I whispered and he nodded.

"Me, neither... thought about jumping from the hospital building."

"Emmett..." I whispered.

"What." He responded. I dropped my head. Suicide was wrong... but hadn't I thought the same way last year? Wasn't I thinking the same right now? I couldn't live without her. And even if I could I didn't want to. Yes, I was thinking like Emmett. I shook my head.

"Nothing... mind if I join you?"

"The roof is big enough." He whispered in a dark voice. I nodded and than we were quiet again. I looked over to Alice and Jasper. Alice was hiding in Jasper's lap. She might loose her two best friends today.

* * *

I stared back at the clock when something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turned my head and there she was- right there next to one of the beams she stood and waved at me. Wearing the same white dress as a year ago. Legna. She smiled. She smiled like she wanted to tell me that there WAS hope. That she was there... even that God was there. Which was weird... how did I deserve God on my side. I tucked at Emmett's arm without letting Legna out of my sight- afraid she would be gone if I would.

"What?" He asked tired.

"Do you see the girl standing over there?" I asked and pointed at Legna who was still waving at us. He looked around and than his face lit up.

"The girl in the white dress that is waving at us?" He asked- sounding a lot better all of a sudden. I nodded. "What's with her?" He asked. I smiled at Legna.

"EVERYTHING is with her... she is HOPE." I mumbled. He didn't ask why. He just stared until a nurse walked right through Legna and when we looked at where she had been the place was empty.

"What the..." Emmett broke up.

"She is hope." I mumbled- almost smiling.

* * *

Right than the electric doors opened and doctor Huntington came to me. I jumped up. I was concerned again but this time there was also hope in me. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He looked tired.

"Mr. Masen. I am sorry that it took us so long. The problem was that we didn't know what exactly poisoned your fiancée. It took us a while to figure out. Only after we did we could cure her. I am happy to tell you that we could remove all the poison and that Miss Swan is recovering right now." He said and I sighed in relief. I fell down in the chair and took some deep breaths.

"As for you Mr. Cullen." He said and turned to Emmett. "Miss Hale was a bigger problem. She had the poison in her body for as long as Miss Swan but it spread faster through her body because Miss Swan's body must have not been moving as much as Miss Hale's did. Anyway. Miss Hale is alive, too. You can go and see her in a minute." He said and smiled at us. I let my hand run through my hair and smiled at Emmett who took the seat next to me.

"What did I say? HOPE." I mumbled and he nodded.

"I freaking wanna hug this girl... do you know her?" He asked and I smiled.

"Kind of." I said and got up. "Let's go... I want to take a look at my girl." I said and he followed me through the electric doors into a small room with two beds in it.

* * *

I smiled when I saw Bella lying in one and moved to her side. Her eyes were closed but she didn't look that lifeless anymore. She was sleeping. I took her hand in mine and kissed it. She sighed.

"Edward." She mumbled and I smiled even wider. She turned her head to me and opened her eyes slowly.

"How are you feeling love?" I asked. She closed her eyes again.

"OK. What happened?" She asked and I stroked her arm lightly.

"We talk about it later- ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I can tell you I am glad these headaches are gone." She mumbled and I smiled. I was glad about that, too. "I never felt that bad in my life... not even the one time I got drugged... I mean I wasn't feeling bad when I got drugged anyway..." She trailed off and I smiled. No... she definitely didn't feel bad that time... she was pretty high and right then she had loved it. She looked at her left arm and winced.

"They had needles Edward... a thousand I bet." She whined and I smiled and kissed her hand. "It was like they were torturing me." She cried and I kissed her arm right there where I could see the stitch and a deep red circle... I guess that's where they sucked the poison out. She sighed. "That feels good Edward. I wish you could have been there when they had the needles." She mumbled.

"I wish you wouldn't have done it in the first place." I mumbled. She opened her eyes.

"Done what?" She asked. Now I had to tell her after all. I sighed.

"Someone poisoned you last night." I explained. She looked at me with big eyes than she closed them and groaned. I frowned.

"Are you ok love?" I asked and she nodded and than shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeno... I'm not sure yet... but let's see it sober... which I hopefully am... I drank myself unconscious, got drugged, got strangled, got almost killed in a car accident, and now got poisoned... you know what's weird?" She asked and looked at me with a frown. I was still too shocked of all the things she just mentioned that I just shook my head.

"It's weird that no one ever shot me. You know. It's so easy... everyday people get shot... but I mean poisoned... that's so medieval. Or strangled... who is doing that nowadays? I mean... my almost deaths are all so creative it's almost humorous. Just wait until next month because than I am going to catch a grenade with my mouth and can't spit it out because it would go off than." She mumbled. "And than the month after that I..." I put my hand on her mouth.

"Sorry I say that but- shut up. Really love. It's NOT funny and the fact that you complain about the fact HOW you almost got killed and not THAT you almost got killed is real dark humor- nothing I am a fan of... especially not when it comes to the girl I love." I murmured and she gave me a shocked look. I pulled my hand away and she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's alright... our life got boring anyway... we haven't been in a hospital since last year so... well..." I tried to be funny but I couldn't. So I just dropped my head and stared at the floor until I felt Bella grab my hand.

"Don't worry about me." She whispered but I shook my head.

"It's my fault." I whispered.

"Your fault?" She asked confused- almost angry. I nodded.

"I wasn't there in bed... I should have been there though... I should have noticed. Why did I leave you?" I asked and hid my face in my hands. It was silent and I was just sitting there. Than I felt her hand in my hair.

"It's alright. I love you." She mumbled but I shook my head.

"I don't deserve your love." I responded.

"Yes you do Edward. You deserve so much more than that. God Edward! I can't remember a lot of last night but if I remember it right... it wasn't pretty." She mumbled. "I hurt you... in so many ways. I hurt you because I thought you were invincible. You always seem so strong and perfect and last night I hurt you the worst way possible." She mumbled. I looked up and saw the tears in her eyes.

"It's ok you know. The contest was stupid but I got over it. No harm done." I mumbled but she shook her head. She stared at the ceiling.

"I am talking about something else." She mumbled. I stared at her in surprise.

"Bella!" Rose said in a warning tone from the bed next to hers. But Bella shook her head.

* * *

"Yesterday when I met Jack... I was so mad at you... because of the contest... so when I decided I would enter it and Jack was there I... I... I don't know how to describe it. He took my hand and I felt this weird feeling right where he had touched me. First it hurt and than it was just a tingle. It spread and I felt lightheaded. Before I knew it I leaned against the wall and... well... he kissed me. I am so sorry Edward... I don't know how it happened or why... but when I noticed I pushed him away immediately. I don't like him like that." She mumbled. I looked at her with big eyes. She... kissed Jack? She... started to fall for him? How else could you explain the tingling sensation??

"You kissed Jack Force?" I asked in a calmer voice than I thought possible. She still stared at the ceiling when she nodded and cried at the same time.

"But like I said I didn't know how and when I noticed I pushed him away." She defended herself. She raised her left hand and looked at it. "It was his touch..." She mumbled. I looked away. My expression full of pain. His touch moved her like that? I had already lost her. "His touch made me feel weird." She mumbled. I fought against the tears. One day... she only knew him for one stupid day. "Edward?? Look at me... please?" She asked desperate. I turned around and saw her pained expression.

"I am sorry." I mumbled and she shook his head.

"Don't say that." She whispered.

"I... I... I think I have to... I need to go." I said in a high pitched voice. I was about to snap. Bella had kissed Jack Force. I was about to get up when Bella reached her left arm out and grabbed mine. I hesitated.

"Let me go please." I mumbled. She shook her head- tears sneaking out of the corner of her eyes.

"Edward. Believe me... I love you." She said. I couldn't hear that right now. I pulled her hand away from my arm and placed a last kiss in the palm of it. I was about to place it on the bed when I froze. _What the..._

I held her hand in front of my face and was even more confused. I laughed at myself- in the same moment I felt hope spread. There it was right there in the middle of her palm: a little red dot.

"Bella... when he touched you..." I started and she groaned.

"Please don't Edward..." She begged but I shook my head.

"When he touched you... you said it hurt first." I said and she nodded.

"Yes... a really sharp pain and than the tingle started." She said and I nodded.

"The tingle... did it feel somehow close to how it feels when I touch you?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course not! Not at all. It felt a bit like my hand got all numb..." She mumbled. I nodded.

"And that feeling spread? And you got lightheaded?" I asked. She thought about that and nodded.

"And than I started having blackouts. I couldn't remember how I got to places or what I was doing there. The same when Jack... well you know." She mumbled. I nodded.

"Emmett... look at Rose's left hand." I said and he grabbed hers shortly after.

"Please Edward... don't tell me that." He mumbled.

"It would be nothing new." I mumbled. "Red dot in the middle of her palm?" I asked. Emmett sighed.

"Yes. Yes I see it." He mumbled and I smiled.

"Bella do you remember if Jack wore a ring or something?" I asked. She frowned for a second than her face lit up.

"Yes. A really weird one... silver with little spikes on it... I thought it was really ugly." She said and closed her eyes. She was tired. I got up and her eyes flew open.

"Edward!" She said scared. I gave her a weak smile.

"I am not leaving you love... just let me talk to the doc for a second ok?" I asked. She looked at my face for a long time as if she tried to figure out if I was lying. Than she sighed and nodded. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you so much." I mumbled in her ear and she smiled.

"I love you even more." She returned and I actually could smile about it. If my theory was right I had no reason to be mad at Bella. If my theory was right I had a bigger problem though- because that would mean that he doesn't even care about killing her.

* * *

"Wait for me, man." Emmett said and caught up to me in the hallway.

"I can't believe it." I mumbled.

"You really think he..."

"Do you have another idea?" I asked.

"But Rose had the same spot and she didn't made out with... oh god... she could have... I mean she might have been smart enough not to tell me." He mumbled and I nodded. Of course she was.

"You know what really sucks about this though?" I asked- having trouble to control my tamper.

"Everything?" Emmett guessed and I shook my head.

"Nope. The knowledge that he can't have them both-- at least not at the same time. So why working on getting both right now?" I asked and Emmett frowned.

"You're right... it's like he doesn't want them... like he just wants to kill them." Emmett mumbled.

"If he really injected the poison he had planed it. Think about it. It worked really slowly. They got lightheaded and dizzy. All symptoms you get when you're drunk. The fever set in a lot later. When they were already sleeping. So... what if he didn't WANT us to find out at all? What if he just wanted to kill them while they were sleeping? What if we would have woken up having our dead girlfriends in our arms?" I asked. Emmett became pale.

"So what you are saying is- this wasn't a way of making us angry..." He trailed off and I nodded my head.

"Right. When he asked Bella for a good bye hug- he was TALKING about a good bye hug." I said in a dark tone.

"This guy gets sicker with every second... it's good that they are not seeing him usually." Emmett said. I laughed.

"Well Bella does."

"She won't after she found out." Emmett responded and I shook my head.

"Don't you get it?? Even though she noticed the poison spread she didn't make the connection. The fact that she told me about their kiss is Jack's argument. When Bella is going to him because she is mad that I told her about the real Jack. HE is going to tell her that I was just jealous of a kiss that- of course he would say- didn't mean anything. And there you go. His reasoning against my 'jealousy' and than I lose her." I said and Emmett shook his head.

"This is freaking insane! It's almost like he is always two steps ahead of us." He said and I nodded.

"He's got experience I would say." I mumbled and shuddered. Right than we reached doctor Huntington.

"What can I do for you?" He asked surprised to see us over here.

"I would like to know WHAT kind of poison the girls had in their bodies and how it's working, how it got there... just everything." I said and the doc nodded.

"It's a really rear poison because unlike other poisons like bleach or mice poisoning it doesn't have a useful function. So a case in which a person comes here and is being poisoned with RP- Richard Poison- is unusual." He said and I nodded.

"So. It's not like you get it in a supermarket- right?" Emmett asked and the doc nodded.

"Right. It's illegal to be exact. RP was used in the medieval times. A person poisoned another one. A needle infected with the poison was enough. Just injected somewhere and the person died a painful death." Doctor Huntington said and I winced.

* * *

"Painful? What are the symptoms?" I asked.

"It's really easy actually. It starts with the same symptoms as when you get drunk- probably the reason you didn't notice what was going on before. So... drunk. Dizziness, blackouts, being lightheaded. With the time the victim becomes more and more tired until they break down in exhaustion. That's when the poison starts to work all the way. Headaches and fever. The headaches are getting worse until the person slips from sleeping to being unconscious. The fever is the key to the death. The fever is just raising, no matter how much medications the victim gets, because as we all know- once you have poison in your body there are NO medications that help. The doctor has to counteract it with it's curative antidote or anti venom. So. Medications don't work. The headache is making the victim unconscious and the fever raises. In the end the victim dies a painful death because he or she burned from the inside." Doctor Huntington said.

"So... our girlfriends almost burned due to a fever?" Emmett asked and I nodded.

"What's going to happen now? The guy that did this to them? Will he get punished?" I asked and the doc laughed.

"Of course... in case you got the actual act of poisoning on tape." The doc said and I frowned. "Who ever did this to these girls KNEW what he did. So he also knew that concentrated RP- once it comes in contact with normal water- neutralizes itself." He said and my jawline dropped.

"So... let's say someone pricked the girls with a needle... he just has to drop the needle in a glass of water and there is no way we can proof he did it?" I asked and the doc nodded.

"That's exactly right. The police is investigating already anyway but there is not much hope they are going to find anything. There is a list of all the people that had visited the club and every person is going to get questioned of course but except of that... we have no proof." The doc said and I groaned. Of course not. We thanked doctor Huntington for his time and walked back.

"This is just freaking sick." Emmett mumbled.

"No... it's plain genius. He would have NEVER... NEVER poisoned them so in the open with them noticing if he wouldn't have known that he is going to get away with it." I mumbled darkly.

"So... what are we going to tell the girls?" Emmett asked and I sighed.

"I don't know... we should think about that now." I responded and stopped right there. Emmett did, too, and we leaned against the wall thinking.

"Let's go through all scenarios." Emmett said and I nodded.

"Scenario number 1: We tell them the truth and they are going to snap because they think we are jealous because Jack kissed them. Than they could run to Jack and that would be opportunity enough for him to kill them." I mumbled and Emmett nodded.

"Don't like that one." He said.

"Me neither... let's continue. Scenario number 2: We tell them to stay away from Jack without a reason. Which would lead to the same result as Scenario number 1." I said and he groaned.

"You've got any scenario in which they are surviving?" He asked and I dropped my head.

"Which leads me to scenario number 3: We don't tell them anything about this and just act like we are fine with everything and just keep an eye on them." I explained and Emmett dropped his head. We weren't talking for quiet a while. Both of us thinking of a way to get out of this. But we both knew that there was no other way.

* * *

"Well do we have a choice?" Emmett finally asked and pushed himself from the wall.

"Nope." I answered and we walked back to the girls room.

"So let me get that straight. Jack is a good guy. We are ok with them seeing him?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"We don't have to encourage them, right?" I said and he nodded.

"Right... right." He mumbled. I felt sorry for him. He had never been in this position. He was about to open the door when he turned around and looked at me. "You know what's weird?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Everything is weird right now but well... shoot." I said and he frowned.

"Alice... why not her? Sure she went away earlier than the other two... but picture Rose or Bella going earlier... he would have stopped them- or at least injected them... wouldn't he?" He asked and I frowned.

"You are right... why not her?" I asked and he nodded.

"I was thinking about that for quiet a while." Emmett mumbled. I leaned my forehead against the wall.

"This all doesn't make sense anymore." I mumbled. Emmett nodded his head deep in thoughts.

"Yes... or... or maybe this isn't the big picture... maybe what we found out is just a puzzle piece of the big picture." He mumbled and I looked at him with big eyes.

"I instantly don't hope so." I mumbled and he nodded.

"Me neither." He whispered.

Than he opened the door and we forced a smile on our faces.

* * *

**So... I hope you guys liked it. I updated in three days- like I promised! It sounds really dark but some happy days in Bellaland are coming soon. ;-) Or maybe not... muhaha!**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter... I freaking loved it... well maybe I AM dark and twisted!!**

**Love ya guys,**

**Laura**


	11. PS: I hate you

**BPOV:**

I closed my eyes and sighed when the door finally fell shut.

"Excuse me... but are you as happy as I am that our boyfriends are gone?" Rose asked confused and I laughed.

"Actually I am. Weird isn't it? I always thought I couldn't get enough of Edward... but right now..."

"You wish you wouldn't see him at all for the rest of the day." Rose finished my sentence and I nodded. "Same here." She mumbled and I gave her a weak smile. "Well it's not that we don't love them right? It's just that..."

"we freaking can't stand it when they are all jumpy and keeping stuff from us? Yes you could say it like that- considering that this brought us in this position in the first place." I finished and she nodded.

"Yep." She mumbled.

"So... we are allowed to leave tomorrow. Which means I had nothing from my weekend- how about you?" I asked and Rose laughed. Than we were silent for some time.

"Who do you think did it?" She then asked. I frowned and looked back at the palm of my left hand.

"I am not sure... maybe it wasn't someone we know... maybe it was just some insane guy." I suggested and Rose nodded.

"I'm sorry but I have to throw it in the room. The guys think Jack was it... don't they?" She asked and I sighed.

"God! They are so stupid. Jack would never hurt us... do you know what I think the REAL problem is?" I asked and Rose shook her head. "They are jealous. The fact that we made out with Jack drove them insane..."  
"YOU made out with Jack." Rose corrected me and I let out a played cough.

"WE made out with Jack YOU were just too chicken to tell it." I responded and she sighed.

"I still have this gag reflex when I think of it." She groaned and I laughed.

"Tell me about it... it felt like kissing a strange, muddy, smelling, ugly looking dog... just with more tongue." I mumbled and Rose laughed.

"Yeah... ugh... it was really slobbery wasn't it?" She asked and I laughed.

"God! I can't believe we can't remember how it happened." I mumbled.

"Yeah... at least you snapped out of it yourself... I still don't know how you did that." She mumbled and I thought back to last night when I saved her from Jack.

_I felt so dizzy. Everything around me was moving in a really weird way. I had to lean against the wall so that I wouldn't fall. Where was Edward? This was not normal. I needed him right now. _

"_Edward." I whispered and looked around. Where was he? Where was I? _

_Than I saw it. Right there on the couch. The blond hair hanging over her left shoulder, the red dress moved up so that she could place her knees on the couch on either side of someones hips which where definitely to tiny to be Emmett's. I frowned. _

"_Rose?" I asked and made it over to the girl. Two strange hand appeared on her hips sliding down. _

"_Rose!" I said when I finally recognized her. I looked over her shoulder to see her making out with... Jack?! How? Why? What's about Emmett? _

_I put my hand on her shoulder and jerked her away with all the strength I had left. She walked backwards a little and than frowned at me._

"_What are you doing Bella?" She asked annoyed._

"_Saving you from one of your biggest mistakes ever." I mumbled and tried to ignore the moving ground._

"_Mistake... what are you talking about?" She asked and I pointed down at Jack who was smiling. Her eyes grew big and she touched her lips with her hand as if she could take away the kiss._

"_No..." She whispered and than looked at me. "I thought he was Emmett." She mumbled and stumbled over to a chair. "I really thought he was..." She whispered and I sat down next to her._

"You kind of saved my life last night." She mumbled.

"I just saved you from getting separated from Emmett." I mumbled and she nodded.

"Yes... so you saved my life. Emmett IS my life." She said and I smiled. I could understand that.

"Was Jack as drunk as we were? I mean did he KNOW what he was doing?" I asked and she shook her head quickly.

"No. He would have never kissed us if he knew... he has Mimi you know." She mumbled.

"Jamy."

"Hu?"

"Her name is Jamy." I mumbled.

"Yeah right... sometimes I get all confused about it." She explained and I nodded.

"Understandable." I responded and she nodded this time. Right than there was a door knock. I groaned.

"They PROMISED they would stay away!" I complained. Right than the door opened and the only thing we could see were a bunch of red roses.

"What the..." Rose mumbled. Than a guy came in- hiding his face behind them. "Well that's not Emmett for sure- he stopped giving me roses after we had sex for the first time." She grumbled and I laughed. Edward usually didn't bring me roses, either. But that was more because I complained about him spending money on me.

Right than the person lowered the roses and we looked at a pair of ice blue eyes. I smiled.

"Jack!" I said and was happy to see him.

"Hey! I heard about you two being in the hospital and all... so I thought I might as well visit you." He said and we laughed.

"So you need 20 roses to visit us?" I asked and he smiled.

"There are actually 100. For each of you 50." He said and put them in four separate vases because they didn't fit in two. He placed them everywhere and I couldn't stop smiling. This was so nice!

Than he sat down on a chair in between our two beds and gave us a concerned look.

"So what exactly happened. I feared through half the night!" He said and we laughed.

"Well... it's really weird but someone poisoned us last night. Some medieval stuff that's actually illegal." Rose explained and he nodded.

"I know that much... the police banged at my door last night and asked me questions. Right after I heard what happened to you I wanted to come but your boyfriends said I shouldn't. So I thought I might as well come in the afternoon." He said and my jawline dropped.

"They told you you couldn't COME?" I asked furious- Rose didn't look a lot different. Jack patted my foot.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. They needed to be sure you two are going to be fine before they could let me visit you. They are your boyfriends and they love you... so I can understand that." He mumbled. It didn't sound really convincing. "Well anyway... you two look pretty healthy... everything is going great I guess?" He asked and we nodded.

"Yes, everything is fine... you don't have a hangover?" I asked and frowned. Jack laughed.

"Oh no! I took a lot of painkillers this morning... you know I needed to be fit today." He said and winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course! Your tennis match! How did it went?" I asked and he smiled.

"I won." He said and I laughed.

"Very good!"

"Bella did you see my..." He trailed off and I looked at Edward who had just burst in the room and now stared at Jack while being froze like a statue. Jack gave him a welcoming smile.

"Hey Masen! Thought I take a look at my girls for a sec." He said and Edward only blinked.

"Edward?" I asked confused. He turned around to me and blinked again. Than his jaw clenched and he forced a smile on his lips. He came over and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I frowned.

"I thought you two wanted to leave?" I asked and he nodded.

"I couldn't find the keys to my Porsche... did you see them somewhere?" He asked and I shook my head. He looked at his watch and than pulled a chair next to my bed and sat down.

"Well I guess I can't leave after all... maybe Jack can give me a ride when he's leaving?" He asked and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry mate. I kinda am in a hurry... after I am leaving the hospital I need to attend a family thing." He said and Edward nodded his head.

"A family thing hu?" Edward asked and he nodded.

"Yes. My cousin died this morning." He mumbled and dropped his head. I gasped.

"Oh no! I am so sorry." I said and Rose looked so sad. "Did you know her really well?" I asked and he nodded.

"We grew up together. Her name was Tina. She was an amazing girl and my best friend. Just last year she left Harvard and found a job in New York... I miss her so much." He mumbled and Edward let out a growl. I gave him a confused look.

"So Tina died this morning?" He asked through his teeth and Jack nodded. "I really liked your cousin Tina. When is the funeral- we will attend of course." He hissed and I nodded. Of course we will. Jack looked at Edward with the same pained expression.

"Her last will had a list of people who are invited. It's just the family. A really small circle. I am sorry." He said and Edward nodded.

"That's fine. She had a last will already... smart girl. You can just show us her grave in a couple of days right?" He asked and I frowned. What was this all about. Jack shook his head.

"I don't think I can. It is so hard for me to accept her loss... I am not sure I can visit her grave in a couple of days." He mumbled and Edward nodded.

"Well... that's okay. I can REALLY understand why not." He hissed. Than Jack's expression changed- he forced a smile on his lips.

"Well... you two shouldn't think about my emotional pain right now because you need a lot of happy thoughts so that you two get well as soon as possible! We are ALL very concerned about your health." He added and I smiled. This was Jack through and through. Always concerned about others.

"Yes... we ALL are." Edward muttered. Jack shifted in his seat and than picked up his coat from the table.

"Well I think I better get going. My family is waiting." He said and gave us another pained expression.

"Oh of course." Rose said and I nodded.

"What was the last name of your cousin again. It wasn't Force right?" Edward asked and Jack shook his head.

"Smith." He said and Edward nodded.

"Of course... how could I forget that." Edward mumbled. By now Jack was at the door and waved at us.

"See you girls in a couple of days... don't think of me and get well soon." He said and disappeared.

"Well wasn't that nice... he came all the way to look how well you two are." Edward hissed and I nodded- completely ignoring the dark tone of his voice.

"Yes, it was." I mumbled. Than he got up and looked around.

"Seems like he brought enough roses for a decade." He muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"It's a nice gesture." Rose said and Edward nodded.

"Of course. He is just perfect." He mumbled and looked at the table where Jack's coat had laid on.

"Well... seems like my car keys aren't here after all." He said and came over to me. He gave me a last kiss. "I'm leaving than... try to sleep and tomorrow I'll pick you up." He whispered and I smiled at him.

"You pick me up hu?" I asked and he laughed.

"We never really had that one... did we?" He asked and I shook my head. Considering that we always lived in the same building? No he never really had to pick me up.

"Better late than never." I said and he laughed.

"Fine. Pick you up at 10?" He asked and I laughed stroking his cheek because he was still leaning in to me.

"I'd love that." I said and bit my lip. He smiled and gave me another last kiss. Than he went through my hair carefully and stepped away.

"Love you." He mumbled while waking backwards to the door.

"Love you even more." I responded and he chuckled while opening the door.

"That's not possible." He said and before I could say something else he was gone. I smiled at the closed door and the knowledge that I still felt butterflies in my stomach when I just thought of him.

**EPOV:**

I didn't really see where I was going. I just needed to know and on the other hand I already knew. I made it out of the hospital and found myself in the backyard. Immediately I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Emmett's number.

"Hey man. I'm bored what are you doing right now?" He asked me.

"Emmett. I need you to think of something." I said.

"Well I can do that." He responded and I rolled my eyes.

"Tina." I said.

"Turner? Not my stile." He mumbled. I shook my head until I realized that he couldn't see that.

"Smith." I said and there was silence.

"Are you really talking about Tina Smith... like the REAL Tina Smith?" He asked.

"Yes... what's the problem?" I asked back. Was she dead after all.

"Nothing. It's just a weird coincidence. I thought I saw her on the street today on my way home." He mumbled and I frowned.

"Are you sure... I mean we didn't see her since... well since kindergarten right?" I asked.

"Yeah... something like that... but these features. It really looked like her... and a lot like Jack. Argh... I can't believe that someone so nice is related to such an idiot." He growled and I agreed.

"I've got to tell you something... but only if you promise not to freak." I said.

"Sure." He said and I sighed.

"After we left I noticed that I had forgotten my keys upstairs and walked back up. And it was like he freaking hid somewhere because when I entered their room Jack was there... but I mean I stood at the entrance and I hadn't seen him. Well the hospital is huge he could have gotten in from somewhere else..."  
"JACK WAS THERE?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" He asked and I sighed.

"Dude you promised not to freak. I was there. I sat there until he was gone." I explained. "Anyway. I asked him if he could offer me a ride home and he talked about some accident. Anyway- he said Tina was dead." I explained. There was a silence. "Well I just wanted to know if you have her phone number because as far as I know you're the only one that stayed in contact with her after we left Middle School." I explained.

"I can give you her cell phone number." He said in a monotone voice.

"Sure... shoot." I mumbled. He gave me the number and I sighed.

"Well I'll give it a call... I don't even know why. I mean it would just be another lie and has nothing to do with a way of protecting the girls." I mumbled.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me how it ended... He got up and just left or did he walk around in the room after that?" Emmett asked. I frowned.

"No he didn't... oh wait... well he took his coat from the table." I said.

"Weird..."

"What?" I asked.

"Well did you look for your keys on the table?" Emmett asked and I frowned.

"No. His coat was on it." I mumbled.

"I really thought you had placed them their... I was so sure..." He murmured and I gasped.

"What if..."

"Oh God! You better look for your car man." Emmett said and I hung up. I ran through the hospital until I reached the parking lot. I looked for my car and couldn't find it. It wasn't where I had placed it. It wasn't where it had been 30 minutes ago. It was gone.

"Shit." I hissed. "Shit, shit, shit." I mumbled and pulled at my hair. He had taken my car keys. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called the police.

* * *

Than I sat down on the bench and it only took them 30 minutes to return my call.

"Mr. Masen. I think we found your car." The said and gave me the directions. I took a taxi down there and walked the last feet until I reached the police officer.

"I hope your insurance covers this." He murmured. I was numb. I pulled my phone out of my pocket for the third time in less than an hour and dialed a number that was burned into my head.

I waited and waited until someone picked up the phone.

"Tina Smith?" The voice said and I held my breath. "Hello?" It said but I was frozen. "Hello?" Tina said again and I hung up and went closer to the lake and looked at my half drowned Porsche which got pulled out of the water right now.

The windows were broken as well as the headlights and all the tires. The hood was damaged and the sides were full of scratches. I swallowed. This was insane and on the other hand so predictable.

The answer if my insurance covered this wasn't a question I asked myself. Who cared about the car? Who cared about the bill? I only cared about Bella. And the fact that this would be another secret I had to keep from her. I shook my head in disbelieve. He was smart.

I turned around just to see something white pinned on a tree a couple of feet away. It was a letter. I ripped it from the tree:

_Hey you!_

_Sorry about your car man!_

_I had no time to tell you where to find it..._

_I had this family thing you know..._

I shook my head in disbelieve. This was just insane and by now I was just confused. How much was I allowed to tell the police? What would bring Bella in danger?

Right than my cell phone rang. A text message.

_To: Edward  
From: Unknown_

_Hey! Weird... you didn't pull your hair like you did at the hospital. To be exact- you are really calm. Well. I guess you can be. After all I won't hurt you... at least not physically. Keep hoping that you only have to pull damaged cars out of this lake..._

I shook my head. He was here. Somewhere. And he had been at the hospital. A shiver ran down my spine. Not because of what his message said. Not because he was here. Those were all things I already expected.

But the fact that he was here WITHOUT me noticing made me think of all the other occasions he could be without me noticing... Even when I thought Bella was safe I never could be sure about that again.

A police officer came up to me.

"Mr. Masen. Due to the fact that we found the car in this condition we couldn't find any fingerprints or other things which could give us a hint of who did this... is there ANYONE you could think of?" He asked. I thought of what to say. Would it be too much to tell the police? How fast could he be back at the hospital to kill the girls until they found him? I was about to answer when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and frowned.

"Dad?" I said out loud.

"Oh... the president... take the call please. I can wait here." The officer said and made some steps back. I sight and accepted the call.

"Edward!" He said in a happy voice.

"Hey dad."

"I heard about Bella... how is she?" He asked and I sighed.

"She is fine now. I am going to take her home with me tomorrow." I answered.

"Well that's good. We feared she wouldn't... well you know. Tell her 'hi' from us." He said.

"Will do."

"So... how is Boston and your new penthouse?" He asked.

"Dad what do you want?"

"Nothing!"

"Dad?"

"Edward! I just wanted to know how everything is going and I wanted to thank you." He said and I frowned.

"Thank me?" He asked.

"Oh yes... The New York Senator called." He said and my eyes grew wide.

"David Force?" I asked in shock.

"Yes!"

"You two weren't talking to each other for years!" I yelled.

"I know! He just called this morning. He told me that his son Jack and you are friends and said that he liked the fact so much that we should be friends again, too." Carlisle said and I shook my head in disbelieve. Five years ago when Carlisle was running for president for the first time. He was running against David Force. After Force lost he never talked to dad again.

"You never told me you're friends with Jack." He said and I clenched my teeth.

"Well..." I trailed off...

"It's ok... I just wanted to say thank you. It's really good to be on good terms with the Senator of New York... powerful State I tell you." He mumbled.

"Yeah... about that..." But he interrupted me.

"Don't worry... just stay out of trouble and keep up the friendship with Jack. All I ask for son." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"But..."

"You know the fact that you were able to become friends with Jack Force inspired me and I decided that it was not so bad if you become a doctor." He said and my jawline dropped.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes. Seems like you are more grown up than I thought... would you mind having us three over next weekend? We haven't seen Bella and you for so long and well- we really want to see where you two are living at." He said and I frowned.

I needed to get this straight. My dad accepted me studying medicine, he wanted to see Bella, he wanted to visit, and he was proud of me? This must be a dream.

"Next weekend? That's doable." I answered.

"Perfect! We are looking forward to it." He said.

"Well... see you next weekend then." I said.

"Yes... oh and Edward..." He said.

"Yes dad."

"Stay out of trouble." He said and I sighed.

"Will do." I mumbled and hung up.

The officer came up to me again.

"So... anyone who could have done this?" He asked.

"No. No one at all." I answered.

I turned around and got back into the taxi. There was no way they would get Jack. And if they did there would be no justice after all. And even IF there would be- two months of prison and than he is out again. There must be another way... a way I could get him away from females for ever...

* * *

**Ok... really short and maybe disappointing... but I promise the next one will be less confusing and happier... even though I won't tell all the secrets in the next chapter... if you guys learned ONE thing about me in my last fanfic than it was that some secrets get solved a lot later...**

**Love you guys...  
I hope you are not too disappointed about this chapter...**


	12. It's in the ABC of growing up

**Soundtrack:  
Imogen Heap- Speading cars (for the flashback)**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I came home the next day. As Edward had promised he didn't come over again the day before. He just called once to tell me good night at 10pm. I lay there for a long time that night. I smiled when I realized that it only was the fact of Edward not being here that kept me awake.

Edward and I were like a puzzle consisting of only two puzzle pieces. Him and me. We fit perfectly and everything we did was working out perfectly for the other one. Sometimes it seemed like we melted to a single person.

The Sunday past fast. We spent it together in the penthouse.

* * *

_We were in the elevator- past the 30th floor when Edward pulled me in his arms and kissed me. I sighed._

"_I missed this... a lot." I mumbled against his lips and pulled him closer. Right than the elevator doors opened and we got out to enter our penthouse. Edward didn't let me go. He had pulled me to his chest while we were walking. Not that I objected..._

_He smiled at me and I held my breath. My heart started beating like crazy and suddenly I remembered what I was missing out on since days. Suddenly the need to kiss him- to touch his chest- became more urgent. I didn't notice him opening the door. I didn't notice him pulling me in. And I especially didn't notice him closing the door again._

_But what I noticed was the sudden expression of hunger in his eyes. Without another word he pushed me against the wall- my hands pinned on either side of my head- and kissed me. I gasped in surprise but reacted fast. He pressed his body against mine and it felt as if I was about to faint. His body so close and I couldn't touch it. Couldn't let my fingertips feel the soft fabric of his shirt. I struggled to get my hands free but Edward just hardened his grip and continued kissing me. I let out a low growl of protest but he just chuckled._

_His lips trailed down my collarbone and I gasped. _

"_I am so glad I've got you back, love. I missed you- a lot." He mumbled- his lips still touching my collarbone. I blushed but not out of embarrassment. It was more like a heat flush. _

"_I... I missed you, too... a lot... too." I mumbled through my teeth. (I was afraid I would start moaning if I opened my mouth all the way.) Edward looked at me with this smug smile. I narrowed my eyes._

"_So I still got it- huh?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes._

"_It's not funny you know." I mumbled but we both knew that it was a weak response. He leaned down to my neck and stroked it with his lips. My breathing picked up speed._

"_Sure love... I would never dare making fun of you." He whispered. The last part he had whispered right there where my heart was. It was like my heart reacted to his lips and I let out a loud gasp- almost as if I had held my breath for too long. Now he kissed the inner part of my wrist._

"_Edward." I begged. He gave me a short look than kissed my arm again. "Please?" I was desperate._

"_I like you like this." He mumbled against my elbow. I shivered._

"_Well..." I forgot what I wanted to say. He chuckled while stroking his lips along my cleavage. "This is not fair." I mumbled- a last desperate try._

"_I never said I would play fair- did I?" He mumbled and I rolled my eyes. The worst part was that I wasn't even sure if I wanted him to play fair._

"_Edward?" I asked. A thought just popped in my mind._

"_Mhm." He mumbled against my ear._

"_What's about sex?" I asked. He froze right there at my jaw. _

"_What?" He asked shocked. I rolled my eyes. Well that was that._

"_You know what I mean. We never finished that talk you know..."I said and he frowned._

"_Well this really isn't the right moment." He said and crossed his arms in front of his chest. My released arms fell to my sides in disappointment._

"_So what IS the right moment? I mean we were in the motel we first really talked, we were in Germany, we had New Year's eve..."_

"_I was sick that night!" He defended himself._

"_Well... How about Christmas? My birthday? Your birthday? Damn it Edward! There were about 365 occasions... and now? I mean we've got our own apartment... what are you waiting for." I said and looked away. I couldn't help but feel hurt. It was like he didn't want me._

_Before I knew what was happening he picked me up and carried me over to the bedroom. My heart started beating 15000 times faster. Maybe... just maybe he would... and if he really would? Why was I still so afraid?_

_He put me on the bed and started kissing me. Oh my god... oh my god... he is really going to do it. He pushed me back and rested his hands on either side of my head. He looked at me and than gave me a smile._

"_I love you." He said and I gave him a shocked expression... he was REALLY going to do it?? Like REALLY?? He always seemed so sure- and I really didn't expect him to give in. He pulled the strap of my top down my shoulder and kissed it. Oh my god... oh my god... I am about to have sex. What do I have to do? Is it going to hurt? Where do I have to put my arms and when can I kiss him? Will he make weird faces? Am I allowed to moan- oh god... His hands reached my jeans and before I knew it- I stopped him._

_He raised an eyebrow and I swallowed. I pushed him away carefully and he fell on his back right next to me. I got up and looked out of the window. What was wrong with me? I always thought it would be perfect and now I couldn't even concentrate on Edward. My thoughts where on stupid questions. I touched my lips with my right hand and fought against the tears. I had disappointed him. Why couldn't I just do it? I mean I love Edward more than everything and I actually want to. We are together for over a year and I just can't do it. Why? Why?!_

_Right than I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from the back. Edward's chin rested on my shoulder and I looked down. _

"_I'm sorry." I mumbled. He kissed my neck and than spun me around. I still looked down to the ground. This was not good. Right than he raised my chin with his hand and I looked in his face. It was not even surprise but more confusion when I saw his sorry face. He kissed my lips carefully and wrapped his arms around me. Again he rested his chin on my head and I smelled his perfect scent. _

"_I am glad about it." He whispered and I frowned._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Well I knew you weren't ready for this. But you would have never listened when I told you- so I thought that when I showed you that you weren't ready you would understand." He explained._

"_So this was a set up?" I asked- a little angry._

"_Don't be mad at me love." He whispered. As if I ever could._

"_But..." I didn't get it. He chuckled and pulled me closer._

"_It's not about the location. It's not about a billion roses or candles. It doesn't even matter if the TV is on. As long as you are not ready for this not even flowers can help. You always just think about the surrounding but not really that it all comes down to you and me after all. You know- making love... not that I am an expert on it... is something special. The only thing that will matter when the time comes, is wanting each other close. Not even close... joined together- melting together to one person. You are not ready for giving me this much yet and that is fine... do you remember what I told you a year ago in the motel?" He asked and I nodded._

"_Yes, you said that you wait no matter how long it will take because you know that it will be amazing when it happens." I whispered and he nodded._

"_Right..." He agreed. We stood there for a while- just being silent. It was good to have him that close. _

"_I love you Edward." I whispered. I just needed him to know. He kissed my head._

"_I know." He responded and I smiled while leaning my head against his chest._

"_So..." He said while wrapping his arms around me even closer. "What do you want to do today?" He asked. I giggled._

"_How about we spend the day in bed? We have to catch up on a couple of things." I whispered and he chuckled while pushing me back on the bed._

"_I'd like that." He mumbled while placing himself on top of me. I put my arms around his neck and smiled._

* * *

Now it was Monday and school was on again. I was just sitting in Mr. Standford's class. (Everyone was sitting in the last rows- as I had predicted.)

I just dreamed while Mr. Standford continued talking about Georg Buechner- a German writer. I was bored. I had all this in 12th grade already. So instead of listening I just dreamed of the most perfect guy in the world.

This morning Edward was really weird. He seemed so tensed and when I gave him my goodbye kiss he held on so tight to me, that I thought he wouldn't let me go at all.

I smiled when I thought of lunch today and immediately looked at the clock. 10 more minutes.

"Miss Swan?" Mr. Standford said. "Mr. Buechner's most famous drama?" He asked and I sighed.

"It's called Woyzeck. He never finished it because he got really sick and died but it is still known as one of the first modern writings." I answered and he nodded his head.

"Very good Miss Swan." He said and I gave him a slight smile just to get back to more important matters again.

* * *

I was so relieved when the bell rang that I didn't even see Jack waiting for me.

"Hey!" He said and I turned around.

"Oh hi Jack!" I said and continued walking.

"So? How was your first class?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine actually."

"And how are you feeling?" He asked and I smiled.

"Oh I am perfectly fine. Thank you. Guess what my next class is?" I asked and he laughed.

"No! Mr. Scrawl? I am soo sorry..." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's like Rose and Jasper said. Dogs who bark don't bite... oh no... I completely forgot. Your cousin... how are you feeling?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I am fine. She is in a better place now." He said and I patted his back.

"Yes, yes she is." I said and he smiled when we reached the door to Mr. Scrawl's class.

"Well... good luck then." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." I responded in a sarcastic voice and entered the room. I took my usual place my homework in front of me- an essay about global warming.

The room filled and before I knew it Mr. Scrawl entered the room. He turned the video projector on and smiled at us.

"We're doing some picture interpretation today." He said. We all looked at the white wall- waiting for the video projector to adjust.

"So..." He said and pressed a button so that a powerpoint presentation started. I lay back comfortably. Maybe Mr. Scrawl wasn't that bad after all.

The first picture was Reese Witherspoon in the famous Academy Award dress.

"If you want to be a good writer. You have to be able to describe. So... what do you see here?" He asked. The girl next to me raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Stevens." Mr. Scrawl said.

"Reese Witherspoon." She said and everyone laughed. Mr. Scrawl shook his head.

"No, you don't. You see a beautiful woman with blond hair and joyful eyes. You see her wearing a glittery, ivory ball gown which reaches the floor. That's what you see Miss Stevens." Mr. Scrawl said. The girl next to me nodded and Mr. Scrawl sighed.

"Next picture... this is a recent one actually." He said. The first picture disappeared and another one appeared. My eyes grew HUGE and my heart stopped beating. Everyone around me was murmuring and people looked at me. Oh my god... this couldn't be happening.

"Well what do you see on this picture... Miss Swan?" He asked and I swallowed.

"Ahm... I-I see a woman. About 19 years old. She has brown hair and brown eyes... well." I stopped. Mr. Scrawl shook his head.

"Mr. Lowin what do you see?" He asked and the boy cleared his throat.

"Well this looks a lot like a wet t-shirt contestant to me. Considering that this photo was in the newspapers on Saturday I can also say that it's Isabella Swan... and that she is not wearing a bra." He ended and Mr. Scrawl nodded.

"Very good." He said. This was a nightmare. A huge picture of me- completely wet in a tiny bit of a t-shirt which was completely see through. This was soooo embarrassing.

"Next one... shall we?" He asked. The next picture popped up. "Miss Swan?" He asked and I swallowed.

"Well... this looks like Edward Masen. I guess no one would have to describe him ever in an article so I guess it's easier to say something about his expression." I said- I did this to him... to suffer for it seemed only fair. "He is staring at something we can't see. His face is shocked and his frown shows us disappointment. The way his eyes are narrowed and on the other hand wide opened symbolizes the pain he is feeling and the clenched teeth the broken faith and rage." I mumbled. Mr. Scrawl looked at me for a while than nodded.

"Not bad... what do you think he is looking at?" He asked. "Yes, Mr. Miller."

"His girlfriend attending a wet t-shirt contest?" He asked and I dropped my head.

"Is that true Miss Swan?" Mr. Scrawl asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes, it is." I answered.

"Well good then. You can see- two pictures and we already have a whole story... ready for the next one?" He asked. I was NOT ready but that didn't seem to matter. The next picture popped up.

"Miss Stevens?" He asked.

"Well in the picture we can see two people. Edward Masen and Isabella Swan. They just leave this really amazing club called Jareba..." She said and got interrupted by Mr. Scrawl.

"Thank you... someone else?" He asked.

"Mr. Waters."

"Well... the way Miss Swan is smiling actually shows she is really drunk and in a good mood. On the other hand she is tired. Her coat is all the way closed... more than it is fashionable. Probably something Mr. Masen did so that no one could see her half naked anymore. Mr. Masen walks next to her- a couple of feet between the two. He is hiding his hands in his pockets and looks really angry almost like he can't control himself a lot longer. It looks like he can't even stand looking at Miss Swan- probably because of what she did. His face. The way he frowns shows his confusion and he looks down to the ground- probably to hide his hurt feelings. His lips are in a tight line. He seems to fight with himself to stay calm."

"Really good Mr. Walters." He said. "So... let's put this all together. Miss Swan did a wet t-shirt contest and Mr. Masen saw it. He is hurt and angry at her and when they leave the club he can't even stand to look at her... how do you think this night ended?" He asked. I chuckled. This night ended unexpected- even for me.

"Miss Stine?" He asked.

"He probably broke up with her." She said and I could hear the jealousy in her voice. Mr. Scrawl nodded.

"A possibility... but did it really happen- Miss Swan?" He asked. I laughed.

"I think this is private!" I said.

"So he did!" A girl screamed and everyone started talking at the same time.

"SILENCE!" Mr. Scrawl screamed. "Another possibility?"

"Miss Cameron?"

"They could have had a fight. Maybe he left her alone that night." She said.

"Mr Flannery?"  
"I don't think any of this happened." He said. He sounded so sure- almost like he knew more. I turned around and frowned at the brown haired boy with the gray eyes a couple of rows behind me. But I was not the only person- everyone did.

"So what DID happen Mr. Flannery?" He asked. The guy gave me a slight look. Just a second and I had the feeling he knew me inside out.

"Mr. Masen DID look hurt and angry when he came out of the club. But there was more. There was also confusion. Confusion and the will to understand what had just happened. He desperately wants to know why his girlfriend acted so unusual that night. He is even concerned about her. The hurt in his face doesn't show us how much Miss Swan hurt him. It shows the pain he is feeling while searching for the reason why she acted so irresponsible that night. He is afraid he did something wrong. The fact that there is a gap between them doesn't mean at ALL that he is mad at her or that he can't control himself. He is confused and tries to understand Miss Swan. The feeling he would hurt her by touching her is greater than everything else. He really thinks this all is his fault... and maybe it is. For we can't read his mind and when you interpret a picture you should NEVER... NEVER forget that it is just a picture and that you can make EVERYTHING look bad on pictures." He ended and I couldn't stop staring.

"Miss Swan... what do you say to that?" Mr. Scrawl said. I shook my head in disbelieve.

"Considering the fact that I wasn't really capable of observing Edward's expression that night I have to say that his point of view pretty much describes Edward's way of thinking AND it would be really logical to understand what happens afterwards when you see it like this." I said- still to surprised to actually think of what I was saying. The guy gave me a slight smile. Amazing. I thought and turned around.

"Really good Mr. Flannery." Mr. Scrawl said. "Last picture." He said and by now I wasn't even surprised anymore. People gasped and started talking again. This picture wasn't in the newspaper. It was a real photo.

"I found this one on the Internet- Mr. Elyn?"

"Well... I... I don't know what to say... was this in the same night?" He asked. Mr. Scrawl looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"No... it was really early in the morning." I explained. It showed Edward who had just pulled me out of the Porsche right in front of the hospital. My arms hang down like my head. My hair was wet from the sweat and my shorts and tank top sticked to my body. My head was turned to the camera. It looked like dead.

"Miss Stevens?"

"Seems like something went wrong that night." She said. Everyone looked at me for an explanation.

"Mr. Flannery?"

"Considering that Miss Swan is drenched in sweat my first thought was that she is running a fever. But than I looked up to Mr. Masen's face and the concern that seems to eat him from the inside out told me that it couldn't be just a fever. He wouldn't go to the hospital because Miss Swan had a fever." He said and Mr. Scrawl nodded.

"Really good- do you have a guess?" He asked. I turned around to look at him. He gave me a short look and than focused on Mr. Scrawl again.

"No." He said and I frowned. I had the feeling he was lying.

"Miss Swan?" Mr. Scrawl asked. His face full of delight about my social crash. I laughed.

"I am not going to tell anyone!" I said and crossed my arms in front of my chest. Right than the bell rang.

"Please leave your homework on the table I am going to take it with me." Mr. Scrawl said and so we did. I hurried and put all my stuff in my bag but when I turned around I just saw how the guy disappeared through the door. I ran after him.

"Hey! Flannery!" I called and that's when he stopped. He turned around and gave me a frown. I finally caught up to him and we continued walking.

"I am Bella... by the way." I said and he nodded.

"I know who you are." He said and gave me a smile. I smiled back.

"I am sorry... but I don't know who you are." I said and he sighed.

"Stan." He said and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Stan." I said and he smiled.

"Ditto."

"So... Stan Flannery..." I started.

"I don't know anything if that's why you are here." He said in a hard voice. I gave him a shocked expression.

"No! I am not here because of that." I lied. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised. I sighed.

"OK. Maybe I am. But not entirely." I said. He laughed.

"No? What's the other reason?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You seem to be a nice guy you know? And there are not a lot of those in MY world." I said and he laughed.

"Yes... we are slightly extinct." He said and I gave him a slight push.

"You are making fun of me!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Well anyway! Do you want to eat lunch with me and some friends?" I asked and he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Do I look like I am a nerd who needs to socialize?" He asked and I blushed. He definitely didn't. I mean I was spoiled by Edward's sight but he looked pretty good with his light gray eyes. He smirked when he saw me blush.

"Apparently you don't think so, either." He said and looked ahead while trying to fight his smile. I laughed.

"Oh come on! You seem to be nice. I just would love to get to know you better!" I said and he frowned at me.

"Is that some sick attempt of making Edward jealous?" He asked and I laughed.

"No! Of course not! Edward and I are perfectly fine! I love him! And after last weekend I really wouldn't do that anyway." I said and he looked to the ground to hide his smile. I pushed him playfully.

"That was NOT funny." I said and he looked up.

"So... Miss Swan. Now that we are something like friends- can I ask you what really happened?" He asked and I sighed.

"You won't believe me." I said and he smiled.

"Try me." He responded and I laughed.

"God! You are so much like Edward!" I said and shook my head in disbelieve- again he tried to hide his smile. I sighed. "OK. So that night... before I even attended the contest someone poisoned me. So I got all these symptoms you have when you're drunk and that's why I actually did the contest. The next morning I woke up early because I was running a fever. Edward gave me a lot of medicine but it didn't work. So after two hours he brought me to the hospital and they found out that I was poisoned and saved my life. It sounds pretty dramatic... but well." I sighed. He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"OK. Interesting. Now tell me what really happened." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I just did... look... that's where I got poisoned- apparently." I said and showed him my palm. He took my hand in his and looked at the little red dot.

"Wow. That's really weird. And they didn't find who did it?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Well I am fine. Really. Edward is just a bit... difficult right now. But that's ok. He just likes to have me close right now- not that I would object." I said and he laughed.

"I see. And except of you being poisoned and all everything is working out great?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sure. I like Boston a lot. It's really nice and Edward bought this nice penthouse. I am feeling really home here." I said and he laughed.

"Well that sounds nice... and so not Edward... well anyway... lunch... what did you say again?" He asked and smiled at me. I laughed and shook my head in disbelieve.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" I asked and he narrowed his eyes.

"Depends... is Jack going to be there?" He asked. I frowned.

"Yes. Why?"

"I can't stand him... sorry... it runs in the family apparently." He said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well... you can still come. You could meet two of my best friends... and probably Edward because I want to surprise him." I said and stopped in front of the door to my next class. He sighed.

"Alright... pick you up after class?" He asked and I smiled.

"Sure- see you than!" I said. He raised his hand and walked away. I shook my head. He was somehow weird- but interesting weird... not weird weird...

* * *

My next class passed fast. We talked about Shakespeare- a lot. I sighed and daydreamed again. Before I knew it class was over and when I came out Stan was waiting already.

"So... where are we going?" He asked when we walked to the parking lot.

"To the medical campus. We always rotate." I explained and he nodded. Right there we met Jack and Jamy.

"Hi!" I said and came over to them. They gave us a head not.

"Ahm... this is Stan-"  
"Flannery." Jack ended and gave him a short head nod.

"You know each other?" I asked in confusion. And both of them nodded. I was about to asked why when they went to their cars. Stan walked to the right and Jack and Jamy to the left.

"Do you want to sit in the front, Bella?" Jack asked and I was shocked- how could he put his own girlfriend in the back. I shook my head.

"No. I'm driving with Stan! Thanks though." I said and he nodded. Than I followed Stan to his car. He smiled at me.

"Who said I would take you?" He asked teasingly.

"I kind of make you." I said and shrugged. He laughed.

"You're funny Isabella." He said and I gave him a short glance. He opened my door and I shook my head in disbelieve.

"So much like Edward. You could be brothers." I mumbled and he laughed while closing the door.

"So I guess you're a freshman, too?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah... a bloody beginner." He said and I smiled.

* * *

We reached the campus really quickly and Stan led me to the cafeteria where we found Jasper, Rose, Jack, and Jamy sitting already.

"Hey guys." I said when Stan and I sat down. Rose gave Stan a weird look.

"This is Stan Flannery." I said and Rose burst out in laughter. I gave her a confused look but Stan smiled.

"Where did you pick that one up, Bella?" Jasper asked and I looked at him in shock but Stan laughed.

"He is in Mr. Scrawl's class with me. He kind of saved my reputation AND my butt today." I said and Jasper smiled.

"Well... I guess it's his nature." Jasper mumbled and all three of them smiled. I had the feeling I missed something.

"Speaking of which... prince charming sits two tables behind you." Rose said and I gave her a frown.

"How can THAT be a 'speaking of which'?" I asked and everyone laughed again.

"She is a single crack up... isn't she?" Rose asked and the other two agreed. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"I am going to surprise Edward now." I said and they nodded.

"Sure. Go." Jasper said. So I turned around and immediately spotted Edward sitting at a close table with other guys. I smiled when I sneaked up on him. He was just telling some story when I covered his eyes with my hands. Edward went silent. His hands felt mine.

"I just know one person who those hands could belong to... but that person is on the other side of Boston right now... so who ever you are just tell me because I just get my hopes up." He said and I giggled.

He took my hands from his eyes and pulled me in his lap. He gave me a surprised look and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me close, too. Than I pulled away a bit and gave him a short kiss. He smiled at me- completely satisfied and leaned his forehead on mine.

"What are you doing here, love?" He asked and I smiled.

"I missed you." I whispered and he kissed me. I sighed and leaned my head against his chest.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear and I smiled.

"Love you even more." I responded and he chuckled.

"Let's say evenly." He whispered and I smiled.

"Sure." I said and that was when we heard someone clear his throat. I looked up and looked in five smiling faces. I pulled away a bit and blushed.

"Oh... I am sorry." I muttered and Edward gave me my favorite smile.

"I am not." He said and I blushed even worse. His arms wrapped around my hips and I let my right arm rest across his shoulders.

"These are some guys I hang out with. They are all on the tennis team, too... so that's really convenient. That are Cody, Nick, Sam, Alex, and Aidan." He said and the guys smiled at me. "And this is my girlfriend Bella." He said.

"Well we know that." Sam said and everyone laughed. I blushed and looked away.

"Apparently there were some photographers in the club after all." Edward said and I rolled my eyes.

"I know. In Mr. Scrawl's class we had to analyze my weekend. I pretty much saw more than I remembered." I said and he gave me a shocked look.

"He showed the pictures in your class?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah... in the end they came to the conclusion that I am a bitch and that you broke up with me that night." I said and he gave me a shocked look. "But don't worry. There was this guy that actually made me look not quiet that bad... and he interpreted YOU pretty good!" I said and he gave me a curious look.

"And who should that be?" He asked. I looked over to the other three who where watching us and I waved at Stan. Rose and Jasper laughed and Stan got over to us. He stopped right behind Edward and smiled.

"Yo bro." He said and Edward looked at me in confusion and finally turned his head around to see Stan. His mouth fell open and than he laughed. He tried to get up so I got down from his lap. He hugged Stan and laughed.

"Flannery! What are you doing here?" He asked and Stan smiled.

"Thought might as well do something useful." He said and shrugged. Edward laughed.

"This is awesome! Come on! Get a chair and sit down!" Edward said and Stan did. Edward pulled me back on his lap and I frowned at both of them.

"OK. What did I miss?" I asked and both of them looked at me with the same smile. Just now I saw all the similarities. The smile, the eyes that seemed to light up, the messed up almost brown hair. It was creepy.

"You didn't tell her... did you?" Edward asked and Stan shook his head while smiling. "Oh... she's going to be seriously mad at you." Edward said while laughing. Stan laughed, too.

"I already expected something like that." He said.

"Hello!! What's going on!?" I asked frustrated. Stan sighed.

"I am Edward's cousin- from his mom's side." He explained and my jaw dropped.

"You... didn't tell me that?" I asked and Edward chuckled.

"Told you so." He said and I gave both of them a death glare.

"Bella I'm sorry... I just didn't think it was necessary..."

"Necessary? NECESSARY?! Everyone KNEW you were Edward's cousin... I bet even Rose and Jasper did!! You let me stand there like a complete idiot!" I complained and Edward smiled. "Stop smiling." I told him but he didn't. I let out a huff and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Bella..." He said and I sighed. I wouldn't get anywhere. So I just dropped the topic.

"So... since when did you guys not see each other?" I asked and they looked at each other.

"I think Stan and his family came over the last time for Christmas almost two years ago... that was a couple of weeks before you came." Edward explained and I nodded.

"So... when did he change?" Stan asked and I frowned.

"Chane into what?" I asked and Stan laughed.

"When did he stop being a jerk!" He explained and I laughed.

"Never." I said and Edward gave me a shocked look.

"Love!" He got out and I smiled. I gave him a short kiss on the forehead.

"Actually he tried to from the moment I arrived but it really worked after he fell in love with me." I answered and Stan smiled at Edward.

"So she never really saw how you were BEFORE?" He asked with a smiled and Edward groaned while pulling me closer.

"It's really not something I like to think off." He mumbled and I smiled. Stan laughed.

"So you love her huh? You take this serious?" Stan asked and I smiled at Edward. Edward looked into my eyes smiling back- and I wanted to kiss him so bad.

"Yes. I truly love her." He said and Stan laughed again. We gave him a confused look but he just shook his head in disbelieve.

"Sorry man... I really TRY to take this serious but it's just sooo weird. The last time we talked you tried to convince me that plastic surgeries were perfectly fine as long as women used them for getting bigger breasts or loosing some weight and now... look at you... talking about love and all." He said and I raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"Plastic surgery huh? Is it that what you're going into now?" I joked and he groaned while hiding in my shoulder.

"Stop saying that! That's embarrassing." He mumbled and Stan and I laughed.

"Yeah... I gladly never met that Edward." I said and Stan smiled.

"Be happy about it... you really didn't miss anything." Stan said and I laughed. I really WAS happy about it.

"So... you two just decided to come over?" Edward asked and Stan suddenly looked away and I swallowed. Uh oh.

"Uhm no... well yes... I was excited of surprising you but we are usually rotating..." I explained. Edward gave Stan a short look and frowned.

"Who is 'we'?" He asked and I sighed.

"Just some friends and us two... you know... Rose and Jazz..." I explained and Edward turned around and immediately saw Rose and Jasper sitting there. Then he turned around and his expression was a mixture of anger and surprise.

"Someone else you forgot all about?" He asked.

"Jamy?" I asked.

"AND." He pressed and I sighed.

"Well Jack's there, too." I said and he shot Stan a death glare. He lifted his hands as if in surrender.

"Don't give me that look man! I didn't know about this." He said and Edward growled and got up- letting me fall down almost.

"Well than let us go over there right?" He said through his teeth. I grabbed his hand- a desperate try to hold him back in case he would kill Jack in the next second. But he didn't. He sat down right there where we had sat before and pulled me in his lap. Stan sat down next to us and gave Edward an unsure look. Rose looked rather shocked and Jasper didn't know where to look.

"Hey guys! I didn't know we would meet today." Edward said and Rose grew pale. She really had forgotten about the fact that Edward didn't like Jack a lot. "So... where's Emmett... I bet he would like to spend lunch with you." Edward said and Rose swallowed.

"Uhm... he... uh... I don't... know?" She asked and Edward nodded aggressively. He pulled his cell out.

"Let's call him. Shall we?" He asked. I gasped and Rose let out a small scream.

"Please not." She sat and Edward gave her an acted surprised look.

"Why not Rose? Something wrong?" He asked. Rose shifted in her seat. She felt uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Well... Edward... stop it! You know what's wrong." Rose said and gave him an aggravated look.

"No. I don't think so." Edward said.

"Emmett doesn't know about this." Rose said angrily. Edward frowned.

"Why not Rose?" He asked.

"You know exactly why! He hates me hanging out with Jack. So I don't tell him." She said and I gasped. That was honest. Edward gave her a death glare. Than he looked at me.

"You should remember this Bella." He hissed through his teeth. "Never... I repeat. NEVER keep this kind of secrets from me. Because I am not sure I can control myself when I find out on my own." He said and I nodded quickly. He really was mad.

"You better tell him tonight. Because if not I am going to visit my best friend tomorrow." He said. Rose gave him a death glare and looked away. Than Edward turned to Jasper and shook his head in disbelieve. "I don't know what to say." He said. Jasper on the other hand was completely calm and got up.

"How about we talk about that somewhere else?" He offered. Edward got up and forgot again that I was on his lap. Stan caught me. I gave him a thankful smile. He saw my worry and gave me a small smile.

"I am going with them." He said.

"Thank you." I responded and Stan smiled a last time while following Edward and Jasper out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**Oh well... another new character... but I think that's it for now... so don't worry no new names for the next ones... as far as I know now...  
Love ya guys!  
**


	13. Red arrows to down under

**EPOV:**

"Are you freaking out of your mind?!" I yelled as soon as the door to the cafeteria closed. "I can't believe what you did! That is sick! What the FUCK!" Jasper just looked at me- saying nothing which made it even worse.

"Edward..." I interrupted him and shook my head.

"Don't Edward me!" I was about to punch him when Stan held my arm back.

"Let me go." I hissed but he just shook his head.

"Stop it Edward! You don't want to punch Jasper." He said but I nodded.

"Yes I do! Right now I want to freaking KILL him." I yelled.

"No you don't. Let him explain and if he has no explanation I might even help you beat the crap out of him." Stan said. I pulled my arm away and clenched my teeth.

"Fine. Shoot." I murmured.

"A year ago I found out that Rose was hanging out with Jack. I was furious and told her she couldn't. She thought I was overreacting and didn't listen. So I kind of blackmailed her. I told her that I would come with her whenever she would meet Jack. So I didn't tell Emmett and followed her whenever she hung out with him." He explained.

"What the heck! You kept a secret from your best friend?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, I did. Remember what we said three years ago in December?" Jasper asked. I nodded. He was talking about the night we four: Emmett, Jasper, Stan, and I agreed on not telling the girls who Jack really was. It was the night WE found out who he really was.

"But that is not working out anymore. So it seems." I said and Jasper laughed.

"Yeah right. Now that Emily's gone and it's all about Bella. Yes. Now it seems to be too dangerous." Jasper said and crossed his arms.

"Leave the girls out of this." I growled.

"May I remind you that YOU were the one who came up with the idea? We were all against it. But you... you not loving Emily... Who would have thought that you were the only objective person in the room... I mean it worked out." He said.

"Don't say I didn't love Emily." I hissed. Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

"You didn't." He said lightly. "You love Bella... you seemed to always have loved her. Even when you were together with Emily. Well you didn't know Bella than. But back than you loved the thought of a girl like Bella. A soul mate. So don't say you loved Emily in ANY way." Jasper said. He was right. I had never loved Emily. But I had always acted like it so that everyone else would think of her like the perfect girl. The girl with THE boyfriend. The mature girl that was about to marry with 16. Yeah right... god how I kind of still hated her for what she did.

"I don't think we can continue like this... you know... not telling the girls. It's not good. They could get in some really dangerous situations. I told you about my Porsche. It's not safe." I said. Jasper nodded.

"I know. But I think I figured Jack out a little. He has multiple personalities. Sometimes he treats Jamy so perfectly. Like she was his one and only and than again he is just eying..." He trailed off. I narrowed my eyes.

"Eying who?" I growled. My hands formed to fists. Jasper sighed.

"Sometimes he is eying Bella like a starving wolf. Of course she is not noticing. And sometimes her stupidity- forgive me for that- makes me furious. And than I remind myself that- and this is the key thought- our girls have a better chance to survive this if they act normally around Jack. And they will never... I repeat NEVER act normally around him when they know. A human with this kind of sick mind is getting confused easily. So if they are stressed around him- afraid to come too close- it could upset him." Jasper said. I let out a scream. This couldn't be true.

"God I can't do this! This is freaking sick!" I yelled. Jasper nodded.

"Try to see it like this: Jack is just here for two more years. Than he's gone. I mean that's better than four whole years right? I am with them. At all times. Nothing will happen!" Jack said. Stan nodded his head. He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me an excusing look.

"Maybe now it's time for us to think objective and for you to accept. Seems like Bella can stand me. If you want to... and just if you want to... I could become friends with her. You know- like buddies. I mean I think she is nice. I could be almost everywhere where she is. That would give us more safety. Rose doesn't need that safety net because she is not at the same campus as Jack." Stan explained. I gave him a thankful look.

"That would be amazing. Thanks." I said. Jasper gave me a short smile.

"So... everything fine again? I kind of wanted to stay bruise free. Alice hates it when the big guys in school beat me up." He joked and I actually cracked a smile.

"Fine. Never keep something like this from me... oh and we need to tell Emmett before Rose does. Because if he freaks out like I did you won't see tomorrow coming." I said and Stan laughed.

"True... I can't wait to meet him. It seems so long ago..." Stan said. I smiled. "So did he get bigger? Even more like a door?" He asked. Jasper and I looked at each other while walking back in the cafeteria and laughed.

"No. More like a closet." I said and Jasper nodded.

"Uh oh... you think he is still mad because I made this little bump in his BMW that Christmas? I don't like having bruises either." He said and Jasper and I cracked up.

"Well you guys are laughing. That's good... right?" Bella asked. I pulled her up to me and gave her a kiss.

"Right." I whispered and she smiled.

"I knew you got more mature during your foreign exchange year." She joked. I smiled and pulled her down in my lap.

"So... how about me cooking dinner tonight." Her eyes grew big in surprise and than she wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled.

"You would do that?" She asked and I nodded.

"Sure. I am going to pick up some stuff after practice if you want?" I asked and she nodded giving me a kiss.

"Thanks." She whispered and I put my arms around her hips.

"Always." I answered.

"Hey we could invite Stan what do you think?" She asked. I looked over to him and saw him shaking his head.

"Why not?" I asked with a smile. I had an idea.

"I met this girl..." He started and I laughed. Bella gave me a confusing look.

"He is really not a natural when it comes to dating and flirting." I answered her silent question.

"YOU?" She asked in disbelieve. Stan shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"It's just not my thing you know." He explains. I nodded.

"It REALLY isn't. One time his wine spilled all over the girl's dress and because he was so embarrassed he tried to clear the mess with napkins. Completely forgetting that he was touching her breasts. She gave him a slap in the face." I said and shook my head in laughter. She gave Stan a sorry look.

"I would date you if I wouldn't have this worm here." Bella said and I gave her an acted hurt look. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry but you ARE a worm." She said and Stan laughed.

"God Bella! I already like you and I just know you for a couple of hours." He said and Bella smiled.

"Do you have some time today? While Edward is gone I could give you some tips for tonight." She offered and I laughed.

"Yeah right. Not even you can help him. He is hopeless." I said and she shook her head.

Lunch was over too soon for my liking. But on the other hand- time was always too short when I spent it with Bella. She gave me a goodbye kiss and than walked away with Stan- not with Jack but with Stan. I liked that. Now she had someone who could keep an eye on her without her knowing.

* * *

Practice started at 4 in the afternoon. I was just entering the boys lockers with my huge tennis bag when I already overheard the guys talking.

"Yeah man... I mean the picture in the newspaper WAS amazing but in real... did you see her ass?! I mean... god! I've never seen such an ass before." This voice sounded an awful lot like Cody. I didn't get mad. Instead I leaned in the door frame and watched Cody and Alex. They had their back turned to me so that they didn't notice that I was standing behind them.

"I know what you mean. She has all the right curves... I wish I would know her cup size... I bet it's at least a B... if not C." Alex said. I know I should be mad. But for some reason I wasn't. I was amused and somehow proud that this perfect girl they were talking about was mine... just mine.

"Do you think she is still a virgin? Or do you think Edward and her hit it already?" Cody asked. I sighed.

"No Edward and Bella didn't hit it yet." I said and they both turned around in shock.

"Edward!" Cody got out. I smiled while placing my bag on the bench.

"Sorry man... we didn't mean for you to hear this." Alex said and I laughed.

"Oh I get it! So you prefer to talk about MY girlfriend's body behind my back?" I asked almost cracking up. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yeah- it's more comfortable." Alex said and my jaw dropped.

"You're kidding right?" I asked and Cody frowned.

"Uhm no... it's really like that. I mean we could offend you if we do it in front of you." He explained.

"So... you REALLY want to tell me that you two are talking about MY girlfriend in your private time?" I asked confused. They laughed and shook their heads.

"No Edward! Don't be stupid." Cody said and I nodded in relief. I was about to get really concerned about them. "Everyone does." He than added and my head shot up to him.

"What do you mean by 'everyone'?" I asked and they laughed again.

"Edward EVERYONE is talking about Swan. She's like the sex symbol around here." Cody said.

"You talk about the tennis team... right?" I asked. Now this was getting A LITTLE to me... Cody shook his head and Alex smiled. Right than Tom entered. Another tennis player.

"No man. We are talking about this whole school. She is Harvard's sex symbol! Harvard will cry when she leaves." Alex said and Tom turned around.

"Talking about Swan?" He asked and I groaned.

"Oh please! This is a set up! I mean. My girlfriend? Sure... I know she is hot and all... I mean I love her... but her beauty is so much more natural... not something boys usually like when they talk about a sex symbol... why is Rose not the sex symbol?" I asked desperately. I didn't want every guy at this freaking school to talk about Bella's body.

"Did you see the miniskirt she wore today?" Tom asked completely ignoring my question.

"Edward, Rose is not really pretty... it's more make-up and stuff... Bella has BEAUTY... and the right curves." Alex answered. Than he turned to Tom. "Sure we did. She was sitting at our lunch table." He answered. I frowned.

"Wait Tom. You're not even at the same campus as she is... or I am... how did you know?" I asked.

"Someone sent me a picture during class." He said and shrugged. I pulled my racquet out and shook my head.

"I need to get out of here." I growled and left the locker room. That was NOT fair. Why always Bella? I wanted her for myself...

* * *

As soon as I entered the court those thoughts were gone. I stopped right after a few steps and took in the sight. Tennis. I smiled. How long ago it seemed to be. So long... almost three years now. I looked at my racquet and sighed. I had taken my old one. Sure. There were better ones out now. But I had always played with this one. It was like it was just made for me.

Some of the guys were standing on court 1 so I went over to find Jack with the others. I groaned when I remembered that he was the captain. This would be fun.

"So. The coach won't be here today. That's why he gave me this list with people that will play against each other. You play all three sets through and tell me all the scores in the end." Jack explained. I rolled my eyes. I HATED him. How could he be so normal and at the same time be such a freak?

He read all the pairing until...

"Masen... and ... oh- me!" Jack said. Whistles were heard and I rolled my eyes.

"Masen against Force... who is ready for a bet?" Cody yelled. The other guys laughed.

"200 on Force!" Tom said and Jack laughed.

"Oh please! This won't be a battle. Masen didn't play for two years... it's not fair for anyone to think he will win and that's ok. It would be bad if he would beat me... right?" Everyone laughed- except of me. Grrrrr...

Jack came up to me with a package of new balls. He pressed them- a little too hard- against my chest.

"Show me what you got." He hissed through his teeth.

"That's what I should tell you. Give me your best shot because you're going down." I hissed back. He gave me a death glare.

"Court 1... right here- if you're up for it." Jack said. I laughed when I walked to the back.

"Oh please! You already got a fat 'L' on your forehead." I responded. He growled.

"You want to warm up a little- like the girls do... just so that you can learn to hit the ball?" He asked and I gave him a fake smile.

"Oh please. Just because you have to, doesn't mean that I do." I responded. He bent down.

"Well hit it then. Masen. Hit it as if your life would depend on it." Jack said. Alex laughed.

"Yeah... or Swan's." He said. Jack gave me a winning smile.

"Yeah. Hit it like Bella's life depends on it." He said. I let out a hiss but than made myself calm down. I wouldn't win anything when I was angry. I opened the package and got two balls out of it. I put one in my pocket and the other one in my left hand. I smelled the gas that came from the now unsealed package, felt the tennis ball in my hand and immediately smiled. This was who I am. This was tennis. This was something I did because I was good at it. Something I put effort in without the influence of my name or my money. Tennis was who I was. Tennis was me. And right now WE were about to kick someone's ass.

I placed my foot behind the white line and bent down a bit. I got a good grip on my racquet and than let the ball bounce on the hard court. Once, twice... than the hand I had held the racquet in went back- far back. With my left hand I threw the ball in the air and than reached high up in the air to hit the ball at its highest point and fire it back in the small left part of Jack's court. A little groan escaped my mouth- but more because of the perfect feeling of serving than the effort.

The ball flew over the net and hit the far left corner. Jack didn't see that coming- or he wasn't good enough for my serves. The ball bounced twice- ace. I smiled. My point.

The guys clapped. I smiled a little and than Jack looked up and gave them death glares.

"I told you to play matches!" He barked at them and they all walked away.

"Good luck Captain... and Jack." Alex said. I let out a little chuckle. This was funny. I looked at Jack.

"Uhm I am sorry... it's 15:love right? I didn't play for two years and I am kind of out of it." I said and Jack growled. I chuckled while serving my next ball. This time I didn't have that much luck and Jack made a point.

"15:15." I said and served again. We played a long time until I finally won the first game. It was 1 to 0 and I sighed when I looked at the clock. 30 minutes just for that... if we would continue like that we would be done in... 6 hours and only if one of us wins all games.

After two hours practice was over and we just finished our first set.

"Let's end it." Jack murmured and walked away. I smiled. I had won. 6 to 4... close. BUT I had won. I couldn't imagine where I could get with a little practice.

* * *

I hurried home. Home to Bella. Lunch seemed so long ago. She was already waiting at the door when the elevator doors opened. She came running to me and jumped into my arms.

"I missed you." She mumbled and I laughed.

"So much hu?" I asked and she nodded. I carried her in the penthouse. I dropped my bag next to the door and kicked the door shut with my foot. Than I pressed her against the wall and kissed her. I was still sweaty and was in the need of a shower. But Bella didn't mind. She pulled me even closer and our kiss deepened... until I heard someone clearing his throat. I pulled away- against my will- and looked up to see Stan standing there and smiling.

"Oh... I'm sorry I forgot." Bella mumbled and I looked at her with one eyebrow lifted. Than I laughed and carried her over to Stan.

"Hey man. How was your day?" I asked and greeted him with a fist bump.

"Fine. Had a lot of fun with Bella around. She is cracking me up almost every second." He said and I looked at Bella to see her blush. I gave her a sorry look.

"Something embarrassing happened." It was not a question. She nodded and I laughed.

"Well she has her moments." I said and Stan laughed. I gave Bella another short kiss and than let her down.

"I think I am going to take a shower." I said and Bella laughed.

"Yeah- you're really sweaty." She said and bit her lip. I smiled. I had the feeling she didn't really think it was a bad thing. She snapped out of it when she saw my look. "So how was practice?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"The coach wasn't even there. So I had to play a match against Jack." I told them. Stan gave me a surprised look.

"Against the captain on your first day... interesting choice." Stan mumbled and I smiled.

"I won." I said and Stan laughed in surprise.

"Seriously... you're my hero." He said and now we both laughed.

"Poor Jack..." Bella said in thoughts.

"Oh please! It was about time he got his sorry ass kicked." Stan said. I looked away and smiled- I knew Bella wouldn't be happy about me being glad I embarrassed Jack.

"He lost against a beginner... I mean he is captain. How does that look in front of the team?" She asked and Stan groaned.

"Come on Bella. We go back into the living room. Let Edward take a shower." He said and pushed her into the living room.

"Stan." I said in a quiet tone, He turned around to me and frowned.

"What's up?" He asked. I just had to ask him.

"Today at practice they were talking about... well I don't know how to say it... I just hope it was a set up from the tennis team because if not I think I might be mad at every guy in this freaking school... did you..." He interrupted me.

"Did I know they see Bella as THE sex symbol? Yes." He said and shrugged his shoulders.

"And you don't tell me?" I asked.

"Did you want to know?" He asked back and I sighed.

"No." I answered. Stan laughed.

"Don't worry about it, man. It's just a guy thing. I bet the girls are talking about you like that, too." He said. I shook my head in disbelieve. I had lived with the knowledge of girls talking about me like that. But now that the guys talking about Bella... I just felt so helpless.

I sighed. I should really drop it.

"You're right... I'm going to take a shower now." I mumbled and turned around.

"Edward?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Hm?"

"Do you think every girl likes this sweaty-look as much as Bella? Maybe I should go for a run before I pick up my date." He said and I laughed.

"Oh PLEASE promise me you won't do that." I said and he smiled.

"Fine! But if this is some secret trick... I am going to hate you forever." He mumbled and I shook my head while laughing.

**??POV:**

She checked the number on the door for the fourth time... this couldn't be it. This didn't make sense... She looked back down at the paper with the address. Well it was. No doubt- She was at the right place.

She sighed and knocked at the door. By touching it- it opened on its own with a squeak which made her jump. It was 5 in the afternoon and not even dark outside but this scared the heck out of her. This all didn't make sense anyway. She made a step in the room and followed an arrow which encouraged her to go straight on.

Wasn't today Monday? Wasn't practice till six? Why meeting her at five than??

"Hello?" She asked. No answer. She stopped. Another arrow- pointing in the same direction so she followed.

Why was she meeting him here anyway? Why couldn't they just meet up at his apartment? This place gave her the creeps... She stopped. Now she was standing in front of a closed door. She looked down to see an red arrow point to the door.

"This is NOT funny! You know how much I hate stuff like this." She yelled and opened the door. The room was dark and she immediately smiled.

He must have prepared something. She made a few steps in the room and waited. Right than the door fell shut and even the last bit of light was gone. It was silent for a second and than everything went really fast. The light got turned on and than she saw him standing in a corner. She smiled- relieved the hide and seek was over. He, however, was NOT smiling. Instead a gun appeared from behind his back.

"NO!" She screamed desperately. But it was too late...

**BPOV:**

"Have fun tonight and don't worry... just remember what I told you!" I said while standing in the doorway and watching Stan walk to the elevator. Edward's arm was wrapped around my waist and I knew he was smiling but I didn't care. This was serious and I was sure Stan could get through a date without embarrassing himself. On the other hand... not even I could get through a date without embarrassing myself...

The elevator doors closed and Edward pulled me back in the room, kissing me.

"Hey there." He whispered and I smiled.

"Welcome home honey." I mumbled against his neck and he chuckled. We didn't have enough time today at 6:30 when he came back because of Stan so I just took this as an opportunity to catch up on it...

We stood there like that for quiet a while. Than Edward pulled away with a sigh.

"You still want me to fix dinner?" He asked and I smiled.

"I'd love that." I whispered and he smiled back. Edward pulled me by the hand into the kitchen and than grabbed my hips to place me on top of the kitchen isle.

"Stay with me here and tell me something while I am cooking." He mumbled and I pulled him to me between my legs and kissed him. His hands slid to my waist and my legs wrapped around his middle. When we pulled away to breath he leaned his forehead against mine and smiled.

"I am not going to cook a lot if you destruct me like that." He whispered and I bit my lip. He was so sexy when he looked at me like that... well he was always sexy.

"Right now I don't care." I mumbled and was about to kiss him again when he pulled my arms away. I gave him a shocked look and he smiled at me.

"Sorry love... but we have time for this tonight... and I rather cook now and kiss you tonight than kiss you now and cook for you tonight." He said and I laughed.

"Fine." I pouted and let go of him.

I watched him cook and was almost jealous when I saw how much more handsome it made him. I almost laughed at myself when I realized that the picture of my boyfriend slicing a tomato made him even sexier.

In between he gave me looks which made me smile and he told me about his day which was really interesting. Even though I got sometimes destructed when I watched him slice a mushroom or pepper. It was weird but his big, strong, sensual hands in combination with that tiny kind of vegetable was somehow to much for me. I always pictured him touching my curves with those hands... I was going crazy...

* * *

"It tastes perfect, thank you." I said and gave him a peek on the cheek. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"My parents come over for the weekend." He said and my jaw dropped.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Suck the whole romantic out of the moment with just one sentence?" I asked and pulled my arm away. He chuckled.

"They come on good terms. Something about catching up and all... they called when you were in the hospital. They were very concerned about you." He said and I sighed.

"Well they can take one of the bedrooms then." I said and he smiled.

"That's my girl." He responded and I laughed.

"Your girl is pretty flexible." I said and he gave me a kiss on the back of my hand.

"That's one reason why I love her so much." He said and I shook my head.

"How do you do THAT?" I asked.

"Do what now?"

"Fill the room with romantic in a matter of seconds?" I asked and he smiled.

"A gift." He winked at me and I laughed.

"You are unbelievable Mr. Masen."

* * *

An F. A red, fat F. That's what my five page essay of global warming had placed in the top corner. My jaw dropped. I had just gotten an F in an essay. Well THAT was a first. Mr. Scrawl came to me and shook his head.

"Global warming? This is no 'Miss America competition'. When I asked you to write about a big point of concern in your life I wanted a REAL answer and not some standard thing everyone can download from the internet." He said. I huffed and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

On the one hand he was right. It was not really like I cared as much about global warming as I probably should but I STILL did a lot of research on that topic and I really didn't think he was able to give me a bad grade for the topic I chose. Grr...

* * *

Class somehow ended. I was more than glad to gather my things.

"For tomorrow I want an at least 1.000 word essay about the person who inspires you most to write. And no one- I repeat- NO ONE is allowed to write about Gweny Stefani or what her name is! Oh and Miss Swan. You will also redo the homework from yesterday." He said. I growled and stormed out of the room.

"What did you get? Why do you have to redo it?" Stan asked when he caught up to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Because this stupid guy didn't like my topic choice." I answered.

"What did you write about?" He asked.

"Global warming... you?"

"My dating problem... I got a B+." He explained. My jaw dropped.

"That's stupid. That's not even a real concern!" I complained.

"Well for you not because you already got your soul mate but I don't want to end up alone you know?" He said and I nodded.

"God! I can't believe you got a B+ for that." I growled. He laughed.

"Yeah. It's really awesome. I got the best grade you know. He always just gives out one B+ when he grades essays. And people say that he didn't give an A since Susan Faludi in 1981 left Harvard. She is a Pulitzer Prize winner now." He said and I shook my head.

"Well my F is not THAT bad than right?" I asked and he laughed. "How was your date?" I asked and he smiled back.

"It went smooth. I am going to meet her again tomorrow." He answered with a huge smile. I laughed.

"Alright!" I said and gave him a high five.

* * *

"What do you want to eat?" Stan asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Something good." I responded.

"Sorry. This is a cafeteria. Something like that doesn't exist." He said and I laughed.

"Well bring me a salad." I said and sat down.

"Sure thing." He said and walked away. Rose came over and smiled.

"Hey you! How was your day?" She asked and I smiled.

"It was ok... I got an F for my essay in Mr. Scrawl's class." I said.

"Ouch. That hurts. Head up and try again." She said and smiled.

"Hey Jasper!" I greeted him. He sat down next to Rose smiling. Right than Stan came back and sat down next to me. I eyed my salad which looked like it was already a little older and sighed.

"Well that looks like it would suck." I said and sighed. Stan shrugged his shoulders.

"I personally think that salad always looks like it would suck so I don't really see the difference." He said and I laughed. Right than Jack joined us.

"Hey Jack how are you?" I asked with a smile.

"Never been better." He said. "Did you guys get something to eat already?" He asked and I pointed at my salad. "Wow that looks... like it would suck." He said and I laughed.

"I said the exact same thing a minute ago." I responded. He smiled. I leaned back and saw Stan and Jasper share an alarmed gaze.

"Hey Jack! Where did you leave Jamy?" Jasper asked and leaned back. I looked at him with a frown. His face was relaxed but he had formed his hands to fists. I had the feeling I had missed something.

"Oh... she went down under... really sad." Jack said. I frowned.

"Down under. You mean died?! When did that happen?" I asked alarmed. He shook his head and laughed.

"No. Australia." He said.

"Oh." I responded in confusion. "Why?" I asked and he sighed.

"I don't know. I got this message about a job offer and well... than she was gone." He said and looked down.

"Oh I am sorry." I said and he smiled.

"It's ok. I hope she will have a better life where ever she is right now." He said and Jasper nodded. I hadn't noticed how pale he had gotten.

"Me too." He mumbled. I looked at Stan and noticed that he was looking away.

What was going on?

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Don't worry... there will be one more chapter and than we will do a TOPIC CHANGE... something COMPLETELY different... so bare with me through the next chapter and than I promise everything will be different for A WHILE...**

**Love ya guys,**

**Laura.**


	14. At least you are mine

**STANPOV:**

"Hey Stan! Are you coming?" Bella called. She was already going a few feet ahead with Rose. I stayed in the back with Jasper.

"In a minute." I answered and slowed down even more. "Do you think we should call the police?" I asked Jasper than. He nodded.

"I already did. I gave them a hint and they are going to question Jack now." Jasper said. I nodded.

"You know what's weird though?" I asked. Something was really bugging me about this.

"No, what?" Jasper asked.

"Well... don't you think it's too easy? I mean if I were Jack I would be careful as hell now that those three guys appeared in my life that kind of know what's going on. You don't just kill your girlfriend right than... I mean.. do you?" I asked. Jasper nodded.

"I know what you mean... it's really weird. But calling the police is all we can do for now and I am not going to watch anymore." He said and I nodded.

"Me neither. It's weird you know? Rose and Bella... they are really important for me all of a sudden." I said and Jasper gave me a shocked look.

"You shouldn't say stuff like this in front of Emmett and Edward." He said and I laughed.

"Not like THAT!! As friends... it's just insane... the last time I saw Rose I couldn't stand her... she was such a freak you know? And Edward... don't let me even start on him... and now BANG. This girl from Germany comes and tada! Edward and Rose are just perfect... maybe she should found some kind of school." I joked and Jasper laughed.

"Yeah. Bella and her little wonders... you really missed something there." He agreed and than shook his head. "How much Edward changed and how drastic... I think he loved her from the beginning. He didn't even think about having sex since he first saw Bella. It was really weird to see him like that you know? And on the other hand it was quiet amusing to see them both being all blind about the obvious and in the end in denial. I almost went crazy back than." He told me and we both laughed.

"Yeah... I really missed something." I said and smiled.

"So... when are you going to meet your girl again?" Jasper asked with a smile.

"We'll meet again tomorrow. Bella really helped me out yesterday." I said and Jasper laughed while walking to his car.

"Yeah... the little German and her HUGE wonders." He joked and I laughed, too.

"Hey! My love life is nothing you should make fun of!" I yelled. He lifted his hand to say goodbye and disappeared in his car.

"Why are we never driving in your car?" I asked Bella when I saw her leaning on the hood of my car with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She smiled at me and pushed herself away.

"Because I hate to brag about my perfect, amazing car." She said and smiled.

"Hello! I am driving a BMW!" I said. She laughed.

"Yeah. But I am driving the new Lamborghini." She responded and I frowned at her.

"Edward bought you that?" I asked amazed. She nodded and I clapped in my hands once. "OK. Guess what! You are picking me up tomorrow." I said and she laughed while getting in the car.

**BPOV:**

"How often do you have to go to practice?" I asked Edward. My lips touching his neck while he pressed me against the door.

"Four times a week." He mumbled and I groaned.

"And that includes today?" I asked and he nodded. I leaned my head against his shoulder. "I'll miss you." I pouted. Edward chuckled.

"Don't be mean. You're giving me a bad conscience." He mumbled against the little spot underneath my ear.

"You know you really should give me something for me letting you go four times a week." I whispered while kissing his jawline. He sighed.

"Everything you want. A car? A birkin bag... I could get one before next weekend." He mumbled against my neck. I shook my head. "Your own private jet? A house in Germany? A house in Florida? In Australia? Tell me what you want I give you everything." He mumbled and I almost fainted. He was so amazing.

"I actually just thought of something small." I mumbled and he chuckled.

"Of course you did." He said and sighed.

"What does that mean now?" I asked confused.

"You know I would LOVE to give you all of this. I just want to give you a lot so that you can see how much I love you and that I would do EVERYTHING for you. But all you want is a cooked dinner or something like that." He complained and I giggled.

"You know every other guy dreams of such an girl."

"Well I am not every other guy... you should have noticed that by now." He growled and I looked at him with a shocked expression. He looked away.

"Wow. You're sensitive today. Everything ok?" I asked and stroked his cheek. He sighed.

"Sure."

"No it's not. What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing. I love you." He added. I frowned.

"Spill it Edward." I mumbled. He groaned and leaned his head against my shoulder.

"I want you to allow me something." He had an almost begging voice.

"What exactly?" I asked.

"I want to go away with you for a week." He responded. I gave him a surprised look.

"Going away? When? Where? Why?" I asked and he smiled.

"Next June we are together for two years- if you go by the day we met in Germany again. So I want to travel with you than." He said and I frowned.

"Well that's still a year away. Why talking about it now?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is if you let me take you." He said and I bit my lip. How could I ever say no to him. I sighed.

"You're not even going to tell me where we are going?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well... call me crazy but I agree anyway." I said and a smile spread across his face. Than he pulled me closer and finally pressed his lips on mine. When we pulled away to catch our breath he rested his forehead against mine and smiled.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"You're welcome." I whispered back. He kissed me again and I sighed when his lips found the edge of my collarbone.

Right than someone knocked at the door.

"God." I groaned aggravated and let my head fall back against the door. Edward chuckled and pulled away. He lifted his tennis bag up and pulled me in his arms so that he could open the door. Stan.

He was going to help me with my essays for Mr. Scrawl.

"Hey guys." He said with a smile.

**EPOV:**

"Hey Stan! Come in." I said and made a step back so that he could get in. He cleared his throat and than touched his neck.

"Could I get a glass of water. I think I've got something stuck in my throat." He asked and Bella moved away from me.

"Sure thing." She said and walked towards the kitchen. Before I knew what happened, Stan pulled me into the hallway and closed the door to the penthouse. I gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked around as if to make sure we were alone.

"Jamy is dead." He whispered. My heart stopped.

"He killed her?" I asked in shock. Stan bit his lip.

"That's exactly the problem. Today at lunch he told us she had some kind of job offer in Australia. Well. Weird isn't it? They were together for one month and now she is SUDDENLY gone. Weird pattern." Stan said and I nodded fast.

"Yeah I know. What else do you know?" I asked. He sighed.

"Jasper gave a hint to the police and they questioned Jack. Well guess what. He has an alibi for the whole freaking day. He was with people the WHOLE day!! Like the WHOLE day. And at night he had another girl over." Stan explained and I frowned.

"That's not possible. And when your girlfriend leaves you you don't have sex the same night with another girl. God that doesn't make sense... did they find Jamy?" I asked and Stan shook his head.

"That's the weird thing. They found the letter about her going to Australia and there are female fingerprints on it and it's her script. So she really wrote the letter AND there was a flight to Australia with a reserved seat for a Jamy Sheffield. And this seat was taken on the flight." Stan explained. I nodded quickly.

"Well that doesn't mean anything. He could have had fake passports and a different girl... this is aggravating. God!" I formed my hands to fists. Right than the door opened and Bella frowned at us.

"What are you guys doing out there?" She asked amused.

"Ahm... nothing. I have to go, love." I said and made a step towards her. I gave her a last kiss and she smiled at me."See you in a couple of hours." I mumbled and she nodded. Than I turned around to Stan and gave him a fist bump.

"See you man... I'll talk to you soon." I mumbled the last part and than disappeared in the elevator. This was crazy. So Jack didn't kill Jamy or what?

* * *

Time passed and nothing new happened. Before I knew it it was weekend again and Bella and I got ready for the arrival of my parents. I looked at her- chewing on her fingernails. A nervous habit of hers. I pulled her arm away.

"Stop that." I said and smiled. She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm just so unsure about this. It's just weird they want to keep in touch with us all of a sudden." She mumbled and I gave her a smile.

"Bella. They never stopped. Just because we didn't see them for a year doesn't mean they don't like us. And by the way YOU were the one that always reminded me of the fact that they are my parents." I responded and she sighed. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer.

"You're probably right." She mumbled and I smiled.

"I always am." I whispered.

Right than we heard a knock on the door. I gave Bella a last look.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded. I took her hand in my left one and opened the door with my right hand. There they were. My parents smiling at us. Bella froze right there while my mom let out a little-girl-squeal and pretty much jumped at us. She took us in a death grip and started talking fast.

"Oh it's so nice to finally see you again. We missed you both so much. How is life in Boston? Do you need more money? Is Harvard working out? Why didn't you come over and visit?" She started and I laughed.

"Calm down mom. We've got a whole weekend." I said. She made a step back and for the first time we really saw my dad. He smiled at us- but not his president smile- a REAL smile. A warm smile. A dad's smile. He hugged Bella first and than me.

"It's so good to see you two again." He said and smiled.

"Oh Bella this is so amazing decorated- did you do this?" Mom asked while looking at Bella and my pictures. I gave her a light push because she was still frozen.

"Ahm... no. Alice did all this. It was a gift from Edward pretty much." She responded and I smiled. Dad looked at me.

"So this is the famous 8 Million penthouse we talked about?" He asked and I was about to yell at him. Bella stiffened and I really wanted to roll my eyes. I had never told her how expensive exactly this all was. We would discus that tonight... so much to making out- I would get nothing today. As if she had read my mind she pulled away from me and walked to my mom.

"Let me show you guys around while Edward is getting your luggage in your bedroom." She said and smiled at my parents. I sighed.

"Which one did you have in mind?" I asked while lifting two suitcases at the same time. "Wow... did you pack for a year or something?" I asked all three of them laughed- my parents out of amusement but Bella more or less had a evil laugh.

"Bedroom number three." She said and my head dropped. That was the bedroom furthest away from ours- which meant that in case we were yelling at each other tonight they wouldn't hear that much.

"Don't you think the other one is..." I started but she interrupted me.

"No." She said in a hard tone. No one seemed to notice but me.

"If it's that what you want." I said- we were talking with double meaning now.

"I guess you don't have a choice." She said and I was about to roll my eyes. This would be a long night.

* * *

When I was done I went into the living room to join the others.

"Edward!" Dad said. I gave him a head nod. "You look so stressed." He said. Well of course I do. My girlfriend is mad at me for spending 8 Million dollars on an apartment and because you two are here she won't look at me for the rest of the day and THAN we are going to fight.

"No I am fine." I said and smiled.

"Come on. Sit down!" He said and I placed myself next to Bella- but didn't dare to touch her. "Your penthouse is really nice. I like it. A good investment." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well let's talk about something else. Finances are not really my favorite topic right now." I mumbled and Bella let out a huff. She was agreeing probably.

"Is something wrong? Do you need money?" Dad asked worried.

"No. I've got enough." I answered.

"And that's exactly the problem." Bella murmured. My parents gave her a confused look. I got up. This couldn't wait until tonight. She would kill me if we weren't going to clear this up right now.

"Bella, can you help me fix some food. I bet you two are hungry." I said. Bella jumped to her feet- ready for a fight.

"Actually we already ate..." Mom started. I shrugged my shoulders.

"A second time is never bad. Just make yourself feel at home." I said and pulled Bella with me out of the living room and into the master bedroom.

"So you're going to fix something in here?" She asked. Double meaning again. She would be an amazing writer in a couple of years.

"Apparently I have to. What's your problem?" I asked and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"My problem? MY problem?? YOU are the one that paid insanely much for this freaking thing here!" She hissed.

"Bella." I said and pinched the bridge of my nose between thumb and index finger.

"Oh don't you Bella me!" She responded.

"Listen. You know how bad the apartments looked for less." I explained in a calm voice.

"Oh right. And there is nothing fine between 1.000 and 8.000.000 dollars?" She asked.

"The 1.000 were for rent and the 8.000.000 is the price I payed to BUY the penthouse. That's a difference. Come on. It's not like it's going to hurt anyone!" I said and she pulled on her hair.

"That's crazy Edward! How did you think you would get out of this? Or did you think your stupid girlfriend won't find out? I threw a fit over the Lamborghini which cost about 300.000 dollars. Did you think it would be that easy to give me a penthouse for 8 million than?" She asked.

"No." I said and she gave me a confused look. She didn't expect that. "But I actually didn't think it would come up." I said. She stared at me for a long time.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" She asked and sat down on the edge of the bed. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her.

"Love me." I whispered and she looked up to me.

"That's not enough." She mumbled.

"That's more than enough."

"But you do so much more. You love me- alright. But you also give me all these expensive gifts and you got me into Harvard. You spent a year in Germany for me. This is not how a relationship should work. I receive so much more than I give." She complained and I chuckled. She frowned at me. "What's so funny about that?" She asked and I sighed.

"Love, I feel the same way. Your love, your faith in me, your patience... just everything. I don't feel like I deserve it. But isn't THAT exactly what love is all about? The feeling that you receive more than you give?" I asked her. She looked at me for what seemed to be eternity. My body was tensed. I prayed for her to drop this and relax. She dropped her head and sighed.

"Fine. I let this go... god. I can't believe it. 8 million?" She asked and I smiled while pulling her up with me.

"Oh that's fine. We just sell the rights for the pictures with our first baby to a magazine and there you go you've got the money back." I said and she smacked my arm. "Fine no child." I responded but she shook her head while pulling me into the hallway.

"No. Child yes- but no pictures for a magazine." She responded and winked at me. I couldn't help it- I pulled her to me and kissed her. She sighed and rested her head against my shoulder when we pulled away.

"I love you." I whispered and she nodded.

"Love you, too." She responded. Than I pulled her into the kitchen where I had luckily prepared something and so we walked back into the living room with two trays, holding hands, and in love as we had been the whole year.

* * *

The weekend passed and it was pretty much amazing. Even though I told Bella this all would work out I didn't expect it to. I thought there must be some catch or so. But no. They just came to see us and left on Sunday. I was proud of either of us four. This would work out and that meant a lot to me.

_"So... did you think about the future yet?" My mom asked while preparing breakfast with me on Sunday morning. I frowned at her._

_"What do you mean?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders._

_"I don't know. In a couple of years you two are done studying and than what? Are you going to stay over here in Boston? When are you going to marry her?" She asked and my jaw dropped._

_"Marriage? Why should I marry Bella? I mean, how come YOU talk about marriage to ME?" I asked completely confused. My mom smiled while slicing the bread._

_"Come on Edward. The way you look at her when you think no one is watching, the way SHE looks at you when SHE thinks no one is watching. The fact that you always put your arm around her. The respect you two have for each other. The sparkling when you talk about each other. Don't think I am blind! Well I would even see it when I am blind I think." She said and I rolled my eyes._

_"Mom." I said and shook my head. I never thought she would ever ask me when I would marry Bella!_

_"Come on Edward. The whole apartment is full of love. We are BREATHING in your affection for each other and the fact that you two didn't even have sex..." My head shot up._

_"Bella told you?" I asked confused. She smiled._

_"So I was right huh?" She asked and I rolled my eyes._

_"That was mean mom." I said and put the boiled eggs under cold water. She laughed._

_"She must be the one. I never thought you could... well you know what I mean. After you had been so horrible for a whole year I thought no girl could ever make you feel this way. I was so worried about you. Worried you would never feel love. You know what I felt when we came home that day after we brought Bella to the airport and you were gone?" She asked. I looked up and shook my head. She smiled. "I was so happy. I was so glad you did it, you know? I mean I was worried about you and your education but the fact that you made a decision and decided to go after her showed me how much she meant to you." She said. I narrowed my eyes._

_"You are such a sneaky person." I said and she laughed._

_"I'm just glad you found her, you know." She said and shrugged her shoulders. I nodded my head._

_"Me, too..." I smiled._

_"So when are you going to ask her?" She asked and I rolled my eyes again._

_"Mom!!" I said desperately._

_"What? I really want to be a grandmother. Can't you understand that?" She asked while smiling. I shook my head in disbelieve but smiled. She gave me a suspicious look. "I don't believe it! You've got it all planed out already!" She almost yelled. I smiled even more. "Oh tell me! Are you going to ask her when she is done with school? Don't do anything unromantic understood? I raised you to be a gentleman." She said and I laughed. I got the orange juice out of the refrigerator. Silence. "Edward!! Tell me! Please!" She begged. I sighed and turned around to look at her. She looked at me with those expecting eyes. I let out a chuckle and gave her a kiss on the forehead._

_"I am not going to tell you anything mom." I said. She gave me a shocked look._

_"Edward Anthony Masen! I am your mother!" She said and I laughed._

_"So?" I asked and turned around to hide my smile._

_"Fine! Don't tell me! I can live with that? Where is the cheese?" She asked._

_"Refrigerator." I said. Still hiding my face because I was smiling. She didn't move. Not a bit in the direction of the refrigerator. I let out a chuckle because I couldn't hold it back anymore._

_"OK! Maybe I CAN'T live with that. PLEASE tell me." She begged. I laughed again._

_"Nope." I said._

_"Why?" She asked._

_"Because the second person that will know about this will be Bella- not my mom." I said._

_"Edward! You're killing me. Do you want that? Kill your mother?" She asked and I laughed again._

_"Mom you will be fine." I said and shook my head in disbelieve. She was really curious all of a sudden._

_"OK. Let's make a deal." She said._

_"I don't think so. I don't want anything from you so I don't need to make a deal." I said. She sighed._

_"Just tell me if you are going to ask her anytime soon and if you have a ring already." She begged and I turned around to smile at her._

_"I took grandmother's ring she gave me two years ago when she died AND it's not going to be anytime soon." I said. She nodded her head._

_"Yes, that was really a nice ring. It's going to suit Bella perfectly." Mom said and I nodded._

_"Yes, it's really romantic and possessive- just like her and me. And I hope we will have such a perfect marriage as they did back than." I said and mom nodded._

_"Yes, they were a cute couple until the end." Than she laughed and shook her head. "Listen to you! Talking about marriage! I think I am in a parallel universe!" She said. After that we changed to another topic because we were afraid Bella could overhear us._

* * *

"You know you were right." Bella whispered while resting her head on my chest. It was Sunday night and we were finally in bed. My eyes were closed and I wrapped my arms around her while hiding my face in her hair.

"Right about what?" I whispered back.

"About your parents. It worked out really grate." She mumbled.

"Mhm. I think we could really get along on long terms, too." I said and she nodded.

"That would be perfect. Your dad told me we should come visit in summer." She whispered.

"Yes... maybe we will." I responded. Than she chuckled.

"Oh I almost forgot. Your mom told me to tell you something." She said and I pulled away to look at her with one eyebrow raised.

"And what exactly?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't really get it. She said that romance is the way. What ever that means." Bella said and I smiled and hid my face in her hair again. So mom really couldn't let it go. "So what did she mean?" Bella asked. I smiled and than shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't know... I have to ask her the next time she calls." I lied. Bella nodded and hugged me tightly.

"I am really tired." She whispered and I nodded.

"Good night, love." I whispered against her ear. She sighed.

"I love you." She mumbled almost sleeping already. I smiled.

I couldn't sleep that easily that night. There was so much I had to think of right now. There was Jack that seemed to be an immediate threat for the next two years, there was the fact that Bella seemed to be THE sex symbol, my proposal to Bella... which wouldn't be soon though- and did I mention Jack already? I sighed. This was crazy. Right than Bella moved a little in my arms and I smiled. Well at least she was mine.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I am sooo tired. Yesterday was my birthday. The 13th of September. Yes, Bella and I celebrated together yesterday... ;-)**

**Well anyway. I had a little party and well... it was REALLY late. It was already 4 in the morning when I finally laid in bed. So I am really tired. But well. At least I updated right??**

**Love you guys and I REALLY wanted to say thank you to all of you that review now and than AND especially to those who review after every chapter. You guys are just AMAZING!!**

**Love, Laura**


	15. Promiscuous

**ULTIMATE SOUNDTRACK:  
Nelly Furtado- Promiscuous**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I gave him a playful smile when I recognized the song and pulled him closer by his belt loop. I kissed his neck and than bit his earlobe. We were dancing in Emmett's club for over an hour now.

"Did I turn you of?" I whispered in his ear together with the female voice of the song.

"Nope." He responded in a husky voice while pulling me closer. I chuckled and pulled away. He gave me a surprised look and I responded it with a smirk.

"Didn't think so." I said and winked at him while turning around. I felt Edward pull my back to him and chuckle.

"How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't have a playa about the joke  
I said a lot of words first time every smoke." He spoke the lyrics in my ear. I smiled and turned around giving him a challenging look.

"Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her day time with the light." I said together with the lyrics, too. Edward put his hands on my hips.

"You might be the type if I play my cards right  
Might find out by the end of the night." He said and I raised an eyebrow. I pushed him away with a smirk.

"You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it?" I sang and Edward laughed while pulling me close again.

"All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand  
I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent." When he said 'innocent' he pulled me even closer and whispered it against my neck.

"You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute." I said and smiled at him.

"Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want." He said and I laughed while turning around and dancing with my back on his front.

"Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?" I sang and I heard a low laugh next to my ear. He wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need." He sang against my naked shoulder. I got goosebumps. I turned around.

"Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?" I asked with another challenging look. He laughed. He really seemed to enjoy this. He pulled me closer again so that we could look into each others eyes but every other part of our body was touching.

"Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute." I said and gave him a playful smile. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! I can't keep my mind off of you  
Will you wait, do you mind if I come through?" He asked against my neck. I giggled and pulled away- dancing a few feet away alone but still facing him.

"I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?" I asked with a smirk.

"They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
I recognize game  
I'm a lay eyes down." He said and I laid my head back laughing in amusement.

"I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health." I responded and now Edward was cracking up- this really fit into our lives! I shook my head in disbelieve. Edward gave me a wink and pulled me to him again.

"I want you on my team." He said and I pulled away while smirking.

"So does everybody else." I said giving him a challenging look. This time he came closer.

"Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you woulda girl I know a place we can go." He said and I let out a short laugh while walking some steps back.

"What kind of girl do you take me for?" I asked him and he laughed. He put his arms around me and let them slide down to my butt and pulled me closer. I gave him a surprised look.

"Don't be mad, don't get mean." He whispered against my neck and I pushed my hip to the left.

"Don't get mad, don't be mean." I responded and he gave me a smirk while putting his hands on my hips.

"Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean." He responded while he let my hips sway from one side to the other. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't get mad, don't be mean." I said and pulled his arms away. He gave me a surprised look.

"Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on." He said and I laughed.

"I can see you with nothing on  
feeling all me before you bring that on." I said and gave him a seductive look while letting my hand trail down his chest. He raised an eyebrow.

"Bring that on?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean." I responded. He grabbed my waist but didn't pull me to him.

"Girl, I'm afraid you shouldn't say those things." He warned me and I laughed.

"I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say." I challenged him while pushing my hips to his middle. He gave me a shocked look than let out a weak smile. He grabbed my hips.

"It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you don't like." He said and pulled my hips away. I gave him a mean look- he was right I really didn't like that.

"Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash?" I asked more serious now and he smiled.

"Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want." He said with an apologizing smile. Apologizing because he pushed my hips away. He was being so careful all the time...

"Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait." Completely serious without a hint of a smile because THIS was true. He shook his head in disbelieve.

"Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need." He responded and I shook my head.

"Promiscuous Boy  
We wanted the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more." I said and than the song died. We looked at each other in silence. Completely out of breath. Than he shook his head in disbelieve and pulled me to him.

"You surprise me every second new, Isabella." He mumbled in my ear in a husky voice. I sighed and decided not to be mad at him. I gave him a kiss and than smiled at him.

"You want to get something to drink?" I asked and he nodded with a smile. He put his hand on my lower back and guided me to the VIP room.

"Where are Stan and Cheyenne?" I asked while he let me climb the stairs up to the VIP room first. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Did they want to come?" He asked. I nodded. I couldn't respond anything because right than Alice jumped at us.

* * *

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" She asked with big eyes and pointed at the dance floor.

"A... dance?" I asked. She shook her head quickly.

"No... dancing is DANCING... what you called dancing was SEX IN PUBLIC!" She yelled. Some people turned around and looked at us. Edward chuckled, I blushed, and Alice didn't care of course. I sighed.

"Alice. It's fine... we had fun." I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well that was definitely not you two down there... I am sorry but that was something else..." She said in disbelieve. Than she gave us a suspicious look. "Or..." She trailed off looking from Edward to me. "Or did you guys have sex?" She asked. I gasped for air and Edward laughed loud while pulling me to him.

"Alice!" I got out.

"What? Three years together now and still no sex?" She asked and gave me a confused look.

"ALMOST three years. On July first it will be three." I corrected her.

"So? That is just one more week!" She exclaimed. Edward chuckled. She gave Edward an apologizing look. "I feel kind of bad for you." She said and Edward laughed even harder while I blushed wildly. He kissed the top of my head and than smiled at Alice.

"I am fine- really. Never felt better. No need to feel sorry! I guess Bella is just REALLY glad she survived her second year in Harvard." He explained and I smiled at him.

"Right! We need to toast on that." I said and Edward smiled.

"We did that five times today, love." He explained and I nodded.

"I know. But I survived my second year in Mr. Scrawl's class I think that's 5000 toasts worth." I said and he laughed.

"So you past the finals?" Alice asked and I let my head hang down.

"Barely. One point less and I would have failed." I explained and Edward gave me another kiss on the top of my head.

"Oh Bella, it's just because he doesn't like you. You know you are better than that!" Alice said and I sighed.

"So... where are Stan and Cheyenne?" I asked changing the topic on purpose.

"They are standing in front of the window I think. We ALL watched you guys." She said and I rolled my eyes. WHY always me.

"Isn't it weird? They are together for almost two years now." I said and shook my head in disbelieve. Alice nodded.

"I know. Imagine you wouldn't have played cupid back than... we probably wouldn't have met her... ever!" Alice exclaimed. I smiled.

"I didn't play cupid. I only gave Stan some advices... nothing major." I said and she shook your head.

"I don't know what you did but you must have done something write." She said and pointed over to the big window. Now I saw Stan and Cheyenne. She was leaning with the back against the window and Stan had his arms on either side of her head. He must have said something funny because right now she was giggling. I shook my head and smiled.

"She is so pretty." I said and Alice smiled.

"I know. The long brown hair, the perfect body with the perfect curves on the perfect places..." She said and I nodded.

"Did you ever see her eyes really closely? They are amazing! They are dark green on the outside and on the inside the color first turns into a blue and than a little gray... it looks just amazing." I said and Edward chuckled.

"OK. Do I have to be jealous of Cheyenne now or are you able to live with the average guy that is your boyfriend?" He asked and I laughed and turned around to him.

"Oh please Edward! You are everything else than average." I said and rolled my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss.

"Ugh... PDA... again! Didn't you leave that attitude on the dance floor?" She asked disgusted. Edward groaned while pulling me closer.

"If you can't bare it go away." He growled at Alice but his lips still touched mine when he said it. She huffed and walked away. I giggled and Edward gave me a smile. Than he pulled me over to the others.

"Hey guys." Edward said and pushed Stan's head so hard that it almost banged against Cheyenne's. Let's just say he did that on purpose. Stan shot him a death glare and than bagged off of Cheyenne. Now Cheyenne was able to see me. She smiled.

"Hey Bella! Nice dancing." She said and gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes.

"You are mean- all of you." I growled and Stan and Cheyenne laughed. It was weird. Their laugh just fit together- it was like an amazing choir only consisting of two people. Cheyenne and her perfect soprano laugh and Stan and his deep bass laugh. Just weird how some people just _belong _together. Stan smiled at me and I immediately had to smile back.

Sometimes when I saw him I was slightly shocked by his features. The messy brown hair and characteristic jaw line- he had so many features with Edward in common. And than there were his eyes that weren't an amazing green as Edward's were but a gray that lighted up like a fluid silver. I still liked Edward's eyes a lot better... well Edward's whole appearance actually but for people that had never met Edward Stan must have looked like the most breath taking guy ever.

"I heard you barely passed your finals?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." I said and he laughed.

"Awesome!" He responded giving me a high five. Cheyenne smiled.

"Are you looking forward to the day after tomorrow?" She asked with a smile.

"The movie? Now I don't like it." I responded and gave her a mean smile. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Bella!" She said and I started laughing, too. Than I sighed and smiled up to Edward who had wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes. Well I am anxious but I actually am REALLY curious so I can't wait." I said and Edward gave me a short kiss.

"Thank you." He whispered and I smiled at him.

"No, thank _you_." I responded and almost got lost in his gaze but than Alice cleared her throat and so pulled me back out of my dreams.

"So you're done packing Bella?" Alice asked and I smiled.

"Yes. I finished this afternoon. Thanks for the new bikini by the way." I said and smiled. Alice had created a bikini just for me. She smiled.

"You're welcome. You should wear it though... I really need the publicity." She said and I laughed. "So. How late are you two leaving tomorrow?" She asked and I smiled at Edward.

"It's almost masochistic- at 6 in the morning." I groaned the last part. "And because Edward told me as much as that we won't stay in the United States we have to check in at least one hour before our flight leaves which means we have to get up at 3 in the morning... maybe earlier!" I groaned. Alice laughed.

"Oh believe me Bella... it's all worth it. I wish my boyfriend would do stuff like that for our anniversary." Alice sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic... is the huge rock on your neck not heavy enough?" I asked and pointed at the diamond in a shape of a huge tear which Alice got in spring for their 10th anniversary. She sighed.

"You are probably right." She said. I let out a hysteric laugh and turned to Edward.

"Maybe you and Alice would be the better couple- you could give her this bikini bag you promised me." I said and Edward laughed.

"It's called a birkin bag." He said amused and I rolled my eyes.

"Who cares?" I asked.

"You offered to buy her a BIRKIN BAG?!" Alice screamed. Edward chuckled.

"Alice it's just a bag!" I said but she shook her head.

"Bella you don't have an IDEA what kind of bag it is! The price starts at 7000 dollars and goes to infinity. But I mean if that would be the only thing I would have one! The difficult thing is that there is a two year waiting list!" Alice said and I frowned at Edward.

"Didn't you say you could get me one before next weekend? I mean it's one and a half year back that you promised but I think you said something like a week." I said and he smiled.

"Love, I've got connections. I could probably get one before we fly tomorrow." He said and shrugged his shoulders. I shook my head in disbelieve.

"This is insane." I mumbled.

"So you would buy BELLA a birkin bag?! A girl that has NO idea what a birkin bag is?! What about me? I am your friend since... since ever!" She screamed desperately. Edward chuckled.

"Well Alice... that's EXACTLY why you don't get one. You are a friend but Bella is so much more." He said and smiled at me. I smiled back. Alice pouted but we didn't care. Edward pulled me in his arms and smiled at Alice.

"You will get over it sooner or later, Al." Edward said. But Alice shook her head in disbelieve.

"I don't think so... and how would YOU know?" She asked. Edward smiled.

"Because Rose got over the fact that Bella has a Lamborghini, too." He said and shrugged his shoulders. Alice stomped her feed and walked away. Stan and Cheyenne looked at us and all four of us started laughing.

"Too bad Rose and Emmett aren't here- Rose would have enjoyed this... wait where are they?" She asked. Stan, Edward, and I smiled at each other and than started laughing. "No, I am serious. They had been here half an hour ago." She said and we laughed harder. There were still things Cheyenne didn't know...

"Believe me Chey you really don't want to know where they are- and you REALLY don't want to know what they are DOING right now." I said and she gave me a frown.

"I don't get it..." She mumbled than her eyes grew wide. "Oh..." She suddenly said and we laughed again. "Ew... that's gross... are you guys serious?" She asked. I smiled and than shrugged my shoulders.

"You really get used to it." I said and Edward chuckled. Than Stan gave us a smirk.

"Who knows maybe you two are going to be bigger sex addicts when you finally start to HAVE sex!" He said and I blushed.

* * *

The fact that Alice asked me today already and that Stan talked freely about it tonight was no coincidence. Ever since my second year at Harvard Edward and my sex life became the hot topic among our friends. It was really embarrassing- weird was though that I didn't care. No pressure at all even though I was thinking that it was about time we did it. I mean I trusted Edward and I think I'll get kind of frustrated if we don't do it soon. It's weird... I never had this feeling before but a couple of months ago... I think it was last December... Edward accidentally brushed over my sensitive parts... I mean there was still jeans fabric between his hand and my- well you know what I mean- but still... I mean it felt so AMAZING... I instantly wanted more. Since than I am like an addict- I am addicted to something I never tried. That's why I decided to seduce Edward during our anniversary vacation- another reason why I put some of the lacy lingerie in my suitcase...

I looked up to Cheyenne who was laughing about something Edward had said. Stan and her had sex, too... a long time ago... why not me? Why wasn't I able to do it back than when we were in Germany? Why was I doubting it even now still? I mean... this is exactly the same thing Jacob and I had. I didn't have sex with him and after three years he cheated on me. I always thought I would have been able to sleep with Edward a lot earlier. This was insane... what was wrong with me? I loved him, I trusted him, I was attracted to him... I just didn't get it! Right than I felt a pair of lips brush my ear.

"Love?" He whispered and I immediately got goosebumps.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I asked if you were ready to leave." He repeated with a smile. I gave him a short kiss and than smiled.

"Sure hon... let's get going." I whispered. But he was still frozen from my kiss. I was about to tease him when he came down to me and kissed me. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms found my waist and from there slid down to my hips and than back to dig in my pockets. I chuckled when we gasped for air and Edward pulled me closer. He let out a sigh and leaned his head on mine.

"I love you." He whispered. I nodded.

"I love you, too." I responded. As if he suddenly snapped out of it, he sighed and than pulled his hands out of my pockets and wrapped one arm around me.

"Let's get going." He said. I smiled.

"Yes captain!" I saluted and Edward rolled his eyes but couldn't prevent a smile to appear on his lips. Right when he started his second year at Harvard he became captain of the tennis team. Even the now following year he would be captain. He was an amazing player. I had been to all of his away games. Even to those that were in California. He never traveled without me. Jack's reaction one year ago- when he found out that he couldn't be the captain of the tennis team during his Senior Year- was not THAT amazing. He literally freaked out. Threatened Edward to kill him... stuff like that. Edward apparently didn't care and I was sure Jack couldn't kill a person so I understood it as a exclamation of bad temper. A couple of days later he apologized to Edward and everything was fine again.

Now Jack had graduated a couple of days ago. I was there at his graduation and almost cried when I had to say good bye. But he told me that he would stay in town and that he would sometimes eat lunch with us. So I wouldn't loose him!

**EPOV:**

"Yes captain!" She said and I laughed while shaking my head. I led her to the stairs when Stan caught my arm. Bella gave me a frown.

"Can we talk for a sec?" Stan asked me. I frowned but nodded. Than I turned around to Bella.

"I just need to talk to him... I'll be downstairs in a minute." I said. She smiled and nodded. Than walked down the stairs. I frowned and Stan.

* * *

"What's up man?" I asked. Stan shrugged his shoulders.

"I just wanted to tell you that I change my major." He said. My jaw dropped.

"You change? Now? You are halfway through!" I said and he nodded.

"I know but I am going to study medicine now." He said. I shook my head in disbelieve.

"Wouldn't it have been smarter to decide that two years ago?" I asked and he smiled.

"Oh when I decided to study journalism I still had in the back of my head that if I didn't like it I could change over to medicine school after a few weeks." He explained and I nodded.

"And why didn't you? Why now?" I asked. He smiled.

"Well than I met Bella and heard about the situation with Jack and decided to take care of her. So I couldn't leave when I wanted to... which means I leave NOW because Jack is gone and I don't think you have anymore enemies in Boston at this moment." He said. I gave him a surprised look.

"You continued to study journalism because of Bella... because of me?" I asked and he nodded.

"Hey it's no big deal! It's not like I want to stop college life anyway so don't get a bad conscience or anything..." He said. I laughed.

"You are insane bro!" I said and he smiled.

"Yeah I know... I think it's because we are related..." He said and I gave him a light push.

"Thanks for everything." I said and gave him a short hug.

"No big deal... everything's fine." Stan said and shrugged his shoulders. I shook my head in disbelieve- I still couldn't believe it.

"I'll send you a post card." I said and Stan laughed.

"That's EXACTLY why I did it. I thought that you would do that as a thank you!" He stated and I smiled.

"I should probably get going." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah... see you tomorrow evening." He responded. I gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked downstairs to Bella.

Bella gave me a question look.

"Something wrong?" She asked concerned and tilted her head to the right. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"No, everything's perfect." I smiled and led her outside. And everything would be even more perfect in a couple of days... I smiled and looked forward to our little trip in two days.

* * *

**HEy guys!  
Sorry that it took me so long... school is stressful... well anyway... I hope all of you understood that between the last chapter and this one is a jump in time- this is almost two years after Chapter 14... so yeah...  
GOD! I am so tired... well anyway I am going to sleep now because in Germany it's almost midnight...**

**Love ya,**

**LAura**


	16. Signorina! Signorina!

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you don't hate me for skipping some years! The reason for that is that the MAIN story should actually start AFTER Harvard... but well... I am still going to make the next years exciting and Jack is STILL there... believe me- I am not just going to let him vanish! That would be lame... at least I think so! So. Now enjoy...**

* * *

**BPOV:**

"There they are!" Emmett said and raised his glass in our direction. "The couple of the night!" He said and Edward chuckled. He had his arm wrapped around me as he always had when we were walking somewhere together. I smiled at him and watched how he offered me a chair.

"So... ready for your _vacation_?" Emmett said and raised his eyebrows. I smiled.

"Can't wait." I said and that was true... it was about time! We were just eating out with the others to say good bye right after it. Edward had packed all our luggage in the car already which meant that we would probably drive from the dinner to the airport. Rose smiled secretly.

"I wish I could be there." She mumbled and everyone gave her a disgusted look. When she noticed she blushed.

"Ew... I wasn't thinking that far..." She said and wrinkled her nose. I smiled and Edward gave me a suspicious look. Until now he had always stopped me when I tried to take our relationship a step further but this was about to change and I had the feeling he sensed it...

"Anyway..." Emmett said and everyone looked at him. "What else is new?" He asked. Alice cleared her throat.

"I actually got news!" She said and smiled. We all gave her curious looks but she just smiled- bathing in the attention.

"You're pregnant." I said and Jasper choked on his drink while Alice gave me a shocked look and than threw her napkin at me. I laughed and so did Rose and Chey.

"Bella!" She got out and I smiled contently.

"Well what else could it be? Either you're pregnant or you got fat." I joked and by now Rose and Chey couldn't breathe anymore because they were laughing so hard.

"Fat? Oh take that back! I am going to scratch your eyes out." She growled. Now even the guys laughed.

"Calm down Alice I was just kidding... so now about your news?" I asked. She huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I only wanted to tell you guys that I'll be at next years New York fashion week," She pouted. I smiled.

"Hey that's amazing!" Stan said and I nodded.

"That's brilliant!" I shouted and Rose squeaked.

"Oh my gosh! Can I be one of your models?" She asked and Alice held her breath.

"Well... speaking of which... I have a favor to ask- Bella..." She trailed off. I swallowed and raised an eyebrow. I had a feeling what would come next.

"Rose you can model for me of course! But I also need Bella." She said. I frowned.

"As what?" I asked carefully. She took a deep breath.

"Well..." She started.

"Yeeees..." I asked. She took another deep breath.

"Iwantyoutobeamodelbecausethatwouldgetmesomuchmorepublicity." She said so fast that I wasn't sure I understood her right.

"Oh Alice... please don't..." I mumbled.

"Please Bella... PLEASE." She begged. Edward next to me tried to hide his laughter. I pushed my elbow in his ribs. He gave me a shocked look but I looked at him like I wanted to kill him.

"That's not funny." I growled. Now he smiled again and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"It would be just this once." She begged.

"Alice- a model- me... that's insane... take only Rose. She's at least pretty." I said and suddenly everyone groaned.

"God Bella! You are so freaking annoying when you say that you aren't pretty." Rose mumbled. I blushed.

"Please Bella... just this once." Alice begged. I looked away. I couldn't- I'd fall and embarrass myself. And than? Than there would be a photo of me tripping on the catwalk everywhere in the world. Edward's lips brushed my right ear.

"She is your best friend- you know..." He whispered. Too low for the others to hear.

"But..." I started. He shook his head.

"I think you would look amazing up there." He whispered. I got goosebumps right away. His hand found my thigh and I sighed leaning my head against his shoulder.

"I am going to fall." I whispered.

"No you won't." He said. There was no doubt in his voice. I kissed his neck lightly than breathed in his scent. He stroke my thigh and I closed my eyes.

"What if I am going to look completely embarrassing?" I whispered. His grip tightened.

"Bella." He growled and I sighed.

"Fine." I mumbled and sat up again. "Alice, I am going to do it." I said and she smiled delighted.

"Oh, it's going to be SO cool Bella! You'll see! We four are going to have SO much fun!" She said and I frowned.

"Four?" Chey asked confused. I looked at her and started laughing.

"I guess you are in for it, too." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Please don't." She groaned. Stan chuckled and smiled at her.

"I would LOVE to see you in some lingerie up there." He whispered loud enough for all of us to hear. I smiled at Edward and he shook his head in amusement. Chey frowned.

"Yeah... you and 5 Million other people." She said.

"Well it won't be lingerie anyway!" Alice said. Stan pouted.

"Well... than I am not interested." He mumbled and we all laughed.

* * *

It was already 2 in the morning when we all said our goodbyes. Alice was almost crying and I had to remind her that we would be back in two weeks. Edward chuckled and before Alice could respond anything he put his arm around me and pulled me away. His lips came down to my ear and his breath tickled on my neck.

"You are mine now for the next two weeks. Only mine." He said in a husky voice. I was about to faint.

It was already too late and I hated the fact that we would fly over night AND the fact that I had no idea where we were going to.

"Chicago?" I asked when we were boarding. He shook his head and smiled.

"I told you it would be outside of the United States. We just have to change flights there." He said and pulled me to the airplane. I leaned my head against his shoulder and let him lead me to my seat.

"I am really curious." I mumbled with my eyes closed. Edward kissed the top of my head.

* * *

"Do you want my blanket, too?" Edward asked concerned. It must have been about 7 in the morning by now. We were sitting in our second and last airplane to Milan. I was tired and was lying back in our big business class seats. Edward was watching me because my teeth were shattering the whole time- a sign of sleepiness. I shook my head.

"You need one also." I said. He frowned.

"I am not cold though." He responded lying on his side and watching me. I pulled the thin blanket higher and tried to stop my teeth from shattering.

"I am fine." I lied. Edward groaned and than pulled the armrest between us up. I gave him a confused look.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He didn't answer- instead he pulled me over to his side. My legs between his and his arms around me.

"I can't stand seeing you like that." He explained. I sighed and hid my heavy head between his neck and shoulder. His hand rubbed my back and mine trailed along his side. He kissed my neck and I sighed again. Smiling.

"Thank you." I mumbled against his neck. He grabbed my waist and pulled me even closer.

"You're welcome." He whispered against my neck in a rough voice which gave me goosebumps again. I felt my eyelids getting heavier and smiled. At least I would get some sleep now...

**EPOV:**

Oh my god. This was becoming more and more difficult. I listened to her regular breathing and hoped no I _prayed _that she wouldn't move her legs right now. My heart was about to beat out of my chest and I wasn't sure how long I could stay calm. Three years now... more than that. Three and a half... I was a freaking monk. I mean, I love Bella and I will never force her to more than she wants but... I think I am becoming desperate... three years...

Emmett and Jasper laughed at me already but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was how much I _wanted _Bella. I growled. Her body... it was so amazing and almost every night now I dreamed of us doing... it. I swallowed. For example right now. She was lying there- so close. I just wanted to rip all her clothes off of her and take her right here. I squeezed my eyes shut.

Yeah... I wanted so much... wanted to feel her curves under the palm of my hand. Let her smooth skin make contact with my rough hand... but- I couldn't. I couldn't possibly.

Right than Bella shifted her body a little bit. I held my breath in surprise. She pulled herself closer and her lips brushed along my neck. So rough... so smooth. Than they pressed against my shoulder and her hands went under my shirt.

"Edward." She groaned. I squeezed my eyes shut again and grabbed her waist harder while hiding my face between her neck and shoulder. My patience was almost gone. For how long would I have to be patient still?

**BPOV:**

"Wake up love." Edward whispered in my ear and my eyes opened slowly.

"Hmm..." I answered. I wasn't ready to face anything yet.

"We're almost there." He added and my eyes flew open.

"We're in Italy?" I asked excited and leaned over to his side so that I could look out of the window. Edward chuckled.

"Well yes, but you have to buckle, so that we can land." He said and I rolled my eyes. I yawned while buckling myself and than leaned my head back.

"I am going to die because I am SO tired." I groaned and Edward laughed.

"That's ok. We still have to drive about four hours by car so you have enough time to sleep." He answered and I frowned.

"Four hours?" I asked exhausted. He gave me an apologizing look.

"Yes, four hours." He said. I gave him a weak smile while the wheels of the plane made contact with the ground of Italy.

* * *

I sighed and closed my eyes when I felt the rays of the sun on my face. I was just going down the stairs of the plane and entered the bus that would get us to the airport.

"I just can't believe I am in Italy again. I just love Italy." I said and he smiled.

"I know- that's why I chose it. I figured that I wouldn't make you happy by choosing something luxury so I just took something you like." He explained and I smiled.

"Well you figured right." I said and sat down next to him. My head leaned on his shoulder.

Before I realized it we stood in front of the baggage claim area and waited for our luggage. I groaned and Edward gave me a questioning look.

"It seems like I'm always the seemingly dead one when we arrive on an airport." I complained and he laughed.

"That's ok you are a woman." He said and I raised both of my eyebrows.

"What did you just say?" I asked. He looked at me- alarmed. He must have suddenly realized what he had said.

"Uhm nothing. Just let me get our luggage." He said. I gave him a suspicious look- he got OUR luggage? So I as a WOMAN wasn't strong enough to get my luggage by myself? I saw my red suitcase coming our way and grabbed it. But right than Edward grabbed it, too. He gave me a surprised look but didn't let it go- I didn't either.

"Let go. I can put it on the cart." He said and I shook my head.

"No I am capable to do so myself, thank you." I said defending all women in this world. Edward frowned at me.

"Let me do it love. It's fine with me." He said but I shook my head.

"No." I said and tore the suitcase my way. He frowned.

"Yes." He responded and tore it his way.

"No." I said and pulled it back to me.

"Yes!" He said loud and pulled it to him with so much strength that the suitcase snapped open. Fortunately we had it right between our legs so that nothing went flying. We stood there completely shocked for a moment than looked at each other. The result was- we started laughing. I sighed.

"OK, fine. Let's just press our knees against it and close it again." I said and Edward nodded. He quickly closed it and I restored it on the cart- after that I let him get our luggage.

He sighed when he started pushing the cart and pulled me to him.

"I'm ready to leave." He mumbled and I nodded.

"Me, too. I am so tired- I hope you didn't plan anything for today." I mumbled and he laughed.

"Who said that I planed anything for the next two weeks?" He asked and I blushed. Ups.

"Uhm... no one. It's not a bad sign if you didn't plan anything. I didn't expect anything and I like lazy vacations..."

"Bella!" He yelled. I gave him a shocked look and saw his smug smile.

"What?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I was just kidding- no harm done." He smiled and pulled me closer. I sighed and leaned my head against his chest while walking outside.

"You REALLY shouldn't do this to me when I am half asleep." I mumbled.

"Signorina! Signorina!" Someone behind us called and Edward turned around and so I turned around. Frowning at a man who was about 70 years by now. Edward frowned at me.

"Do you know that guy?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow. He smiled. "Sorry I asked." He added and I shook my head. The man finally reached us.

"Signorina!" He said- completely out of breath. "Io averlo aquanto che essere di le!" He said in perfect Italian and I just frowned. Edward looked confused, too- but not up to the guy but to me.

"He said he has something that belongs to you." He said and my jaw dropped.

"You understand Italian?" I asked. He didn't answer but turned around to the man.

"Cosa acuratemente?" Edward asked back and so answered my question. I rolled my eyes- of course he was fluent in Italian- what were the odds? I looked at him.

"What did you ask?" I asked.

"I asked what exactly he meant." Edward explained. The man searched for something in his pocket.

"Cio!" He said and pulled something out of his pocket that looked REALLY familiar- but at the same time I wished it wouldn't. I blushed immediately. It was one of the lacy thongs I took with me for seducting Edward... OH MY GOD!

"Ecco le?" Edward asked and looked at me with a mixture of surprise and amusement. "Yours? How did HE get THAT?" He asked and tried to hide his smile.

"Esso cadere chiuso vostri valigia." The man said and Edward laughed. He turned to me.

"It fell out of your suitcase." Edward said in amusement. I hid my eyes behind my hands- by now my face must have had the color of a cooked lobster.

"Signorina! No te vergognarse! Io dignita mi allierta se mia donna da tanto averve!" The man said. Edward laughed and hugged me tightly. I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't even want to know what he said." I got out. Edward chuckled.

"He just said that you shouldn't be ashamed because he would love it if HIS wife would wear something like THAT." Edward said and I groaned.

"This is painful." I said and looked at the man with a frozen smile. He held the piece of fabric in my face gesturing me that I should take it but I wasn't able to move. Edward tried to hide his laughter and took the lingerie from the man and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Grazie!" Edward thanked him and the man placed his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Tu a un felice marito." The man said with a wink and Edward laughed.

"Io sapere." Edward answered. The man said his goodbyes and left.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said that I am a lucky man." He answered and I groaned again. Edward smiled at me. "And I answered that I am aware of that." He added and I blushed. He pulled me back in his arm and we continued walking outside. He gave me a kiss on the top of the head and led me to a silver Mercedes. I groaned.

"And even when the Masens travel and say they don't travel luxury- they STILL drive luxury cars." I said and he smiled.

"Swan." He added and I gave him a frown. "Masens and Swans... or is your last name Masen, too?" He asked amused. I blushed- ups.

"Funny." I murmured and got into the car.

"Make yourself feel comfortable I wasn't exaggerating when I said four hours." He ordered but I had already closed my eyes.

"See you in four hours then." I said and he chuckled. I opened one eye and watched him.

"What? You invited me to this vacation- I think I have the right to relax when you are working." I defended myself and Edward smiled while resting his hand on my thigh.

"Just close your eyes, love." He said and smiled at me. I sighed and watched his smile go wider. Suddenly a loud laugh escaped my lips. Edward gave me a questioning look.

"I just figured out the other reason for coming down to Italy." I said and he raised an eyebrow. "Autobahns- no speed limit... you loved that when we were back in Germany." I explained and he laughed.

"It might have crossed my mind." He said and tried to hide his smile. But than he looked in the rear view mirror and in the reflection of his face I saw a joyful smile. I sighed. That's how it should be. That's how I always want our relationship to be.

* * *

"Wake up love. We are there." He said and I yawned loudly but eagerly opened my eyes.

"Already?" I asked while stretching myself the best I could. Edward laughed.

"What do you mean by already? We drove for about five hours because there was an accident on the one Autobahn!" He exclaimed. I laughed.

"So you were STANDING on the Autobahn for an hour and it didn't occur to you to wake me up so that we could have a hot make out session?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No. Not when your name is Edward Masen." He said and I sighed- he was probably right.

"Wow." I got out- that was the first time I looked out of the window. My jaw dropped. Edward looked over to me and smiled.

"Do you like it?" He asked. I gave him a weak laugh.

"Like it? LIKE it? This looks AMAZING!" I said. Just right for my first time I added silently and looked up to the red building with the archway on the entrance. "This is not a hotel... right?" I asked. Edward smiled and shook his head.

"No it's called Villa Hanbury." He said and I gave him a frown.

"A villa? And they have guests staying over here?" I asked and Edward sighed.

"No. Actually they don't." He said and gave me a smirk. First I didn't understand but than I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Don't even DARE to tell me how much you payed for this... I don't want to hear it." I said and he smiled.

"I wasn't about to." He said and stopped in front of the villa. "This villa has a historic background but the garden to it is HUGE and people from all over the world come here to see it." He explained and I nodded.

"Amazing." I mumbled and got out- not waiting for Edward to open the door for me. The warmth against my skin was a nice change to the windy weather in Boston. I sighed and breathed in the Mediterranean Italian air. I closed my eyes, felt the sunlight tickle on my skin, and smiled- I was home.

* * *

When I was done welcoming my third home in this world Edward pulled me up the stairs into a great hall where we found an old woman.

"The villa belongs to her." Edward explained and I nodded. We reached the woman and shook hands.

"Ciao!" She said and smiled at us. Edward and her talked for a while and I didn't even try to understand what they were saying. Edward kept a grip firmly around my waist. I let my eyes trail around and sighed- this was AMAZING! Suddenly the older woman moved up to another set of stairs.

"She is going to show us where we'll sleep." He said and smiled at me. We followed her and stopped than in front of a huge, white door. The woman gave me a judging look and than took my hands in hers as if she was looking for something. Edward drew in a breath and I gave him a questioning look. The old woman looked from him to me and back than she shook her head.

Edward asked her something and she answered- still shaking her head. I frowned- they were arguing? They said things back and forth- in the end Edward growled and looked away. Seems like he lost. I gave him a light push.

"What's wrong?" I asked. His jaw clenched.

"She won't let us sleep in one room." He hissed.

"Why not?" I asked and than suddenly understood. "Oh..." I added. We weren't married. A sin... usually probably... NOT in our case (for I am still a virgin!).

"God!" He hissed and I laughed.

"Come on Edward. This is fine. We're on vacation." I said but I was REALLY mad now. How would I be able to seduce him when he wasn't in the same room. The woman opened the door to the room and led us in.

"Wow." I gasped. It was perfect. The room was held in white and a red-orange. The bed had white, thin curtains you could pull closed and a huge window out to the back. I walked over there and opened it. All of a sudden I stood on a huge balcony with the most breathtaking view. I sighed and smiled.

"Amazing." I whispered. Edward sniffed. I smiled at him. "Come on. Let's make the best of it." I said and he sighed and wrapped his arm around me. The woman said something again and Edward pulled me back in the room.

"Apparently this is my room- she wants to show you your room now." He said and rolled his eyes. I giggled and we followed her out of the room and all the way to the end of the hallway. I smiled. This was REALLY funny.

My room looked exactly like Edward's. I smiled.

"I could live here forever." I said and sat down on the bed.

"You have to pull the curtains closed at night- they will keep away the mosquitoes." Edward explained- he had stopped in the door frame. I waved him over.

"Come on and try the bed it's SO soft." I said but he shook his head angrily.

"She won't even let me ENTER your room." He hissed. I laughed and let myself fall back.

* * *

**I'm sorry I am updating so late... I REALLY try to update as soon as possible but school is hard right now and I just try to survive. But don't worry- in two weeks I've got a two week fall brake... so that's something to look forward to!!  
Pictures of the Villa and all are on my profile!!**

**Love ya guys and keep reviewing... they make me update faster... I don't know why- you encourage me, guys!**


	17. Italian ice cream and old ladies

**Hey guys... I am sorry... but I thought of maybe not changing this into an M rated story. Before you freak out! I got another solution. I am going to start a new story which is rated M and in there I am going to write all the chapters of this story that will be rated M. What made me change my mind? I read some of the long M rated stories and I didn't like them. They were too on the surface and I am afraid that people who are about to read 'Because I love you' are not going to read it because of the rating! So. It's going to be up to you. But for all of you who wanted it to be rated M. I will promise the rated M chapters are going to be JUICY!! Promise... I hope you guys are fine with this... Love you guys... Laura**

* * *

**BPOV:**

"Ready to take a walk?" Edward asked. I smiled when I saw his dark face- he was STILL mad. I smiled and took his hand in mine.

"Sure." I said. He led us outside and when the first breeze rushed through my hair I closed my eyes and smiled. Edward sighed and put his arm around me.

"I am so sorry." He mumbled. I opened my eyes again and looked at him.

"Edward. It's ok. We can have fun without lying next to each other." I lied. His face darkened again.

"Sure. But it's just so stupid." He growled. I chuckled.

"She is a Christian- I think there is nothing stupid about that." I responded. He gave me a look.

"Of course not! It's just... by all the money I paid you would think she would let us..." I interrupted him.

"OK... I told you I didn't want to talk about the money!" I said and covered my ears with my hands. He smiled.

"Fine. I drop the topic." He said.

"What did you say?" I screamed. He gave me a shocked look.

"I know that you can hear me love." He said amused. Joy spread. He was in a better mood now.

"I'm sorry. Can you speak up a little?" I yelled. His eyebrows raised.

"Love- I am serious... drop it." He said. I gave him a challenging look.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I whispered and than gave him a kiss. First he was completely frozen but it didn't take him long to place his hands on my waist and get into it. But that's when I pulled back and ran away.

"ISABELLA!" He yelled desperately. I just laughed and ran around the corner.

"Isabella Marie Swan! When I catch you I'll have to punish you." He warned playfully. I had to press my hand on my lips so that I wouldn't start laughing. I ran through bushes, along sculptures and all of a sudden stood in front of a huge and beautiful fountain. I was completely out of breath and tried to think where to run next but before I could even decide Edward's arms wrapped around my waist. He pulled me to his chest so that my back was on his front. I held my breath without really knowing that I did.

"Got you." He whispered in my ear.

His body against mine felt amazing- so well formed and warm just like it was made for me to lean on it. I wanted to say something back- be all cocky about it but I couldn't. His breath on my shoulder made me forget everything. I closed my eyes and felt his chest raise and fall in perfect rhythm with mine.

He released his left arm from my middle and pulled my hair over my shoulder. In one move he stroked my left shoulder and than trailed down my arm slowly. Right than when I thought it couldn't get better- when I thought I was about to faint he kissed my neck lightly. I gasped for air and my eyes flew open in surprise. But he didn't stop. His kisses were so careful- his lips barely touched my skin but that made it even more intense. My head was spinning and I bit my lip hard so that I wouldn't start groaning.

His left hand joined with my left one and brought it back to his other hand on my stomach. That was enough. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and sighed- the only noise I allowed myself to make. He chuckled against my collarbone and than kissed up slowly to my neck. He bit my earlobe lightly.

"Do you like that, Bella?" He asked. I gasped. His voice was different all of a sudden. So dominant. Not like it usually was and for some reason I liked that- I liked it A LOT. I nodded when he kissed that sensitive spot just behind my ear. His hands found my waist and pulled me closer. I clenched my jaw to prevent a moan to slip out accidentally.

"A head nod is no answer love." He growled and I let out an unsteady breath. His hands trailed up and grabbed my ribs just below my breasts and pulled me closer.

"Oh god." I gasped and raised my hands behind me to let them go through his hair.

"Just call me Edward." He responded and his breath touched the back of my neck. I rolled my eyes.

"You are so stuck up." I brought out. He chuckled and than pulled me even closer. I let out a yelp. This was too intense.

"I'm sorry Isabella. Did you say something?" He asked. I took a deep breath. He never called me Isabella. It felt good... so... different- strange maybe? I shook my head quickly.

"No... no I didn't." I responded. He nodded.

"Good." He said and my eyes closed. This was way different... this was way new. This was... absolutely unique. He kissed the back corner of my jaw. "I heard you were a bad girl Isabella." He mumbled. I swallowed and couldn't make myself open my eyes.

"I don't think I know what you mean." I got out. His hands dug a little in my skin and I had difficulties to behave.

"You don't? Maybe I should help you remember." He whispered against my cleavage. I swallowed and nodded.

"You... probably should." I got out. Without another word he pushed me forward until I stood there right in front of the railing of the fountain. He spun me around quickly and pressed his lips on mine forcefully. I had no time to breathe and his hand trailed from my stomach to my breast which made me moan. At this point I didn't even care anymore. His hands continued it's way up my cleavage until it held on to the back of my neck and pulled me closer. At the same moment he pushed me against the railing until I sat on it and had him between my legs without breaking the kiss.

He was different all of a sudden. So determined. I had to push my hands against his chest to show him that I needed to breeze. His lips let go of mine and now kissed my neck. I graped his shoulders for support and wrapped my legs around him so that I could lean back a little. His right hand was on my knee right below the hem of my summer dress and now slowly trailed upward. His hand on my naked thigh made me moan again. I searched for his lips and when he noticed he pressed them on mine eagerly. My hands held onto the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. He moaned which made me even more desperate.

And than it happened. He wanted to push me away but in the same moment I pulled him closer and suddenly I lost my balance and my eyes opened immediately. I let out a scream- I was falling and Edward with me. Before I was done screaming the cool, green water closed around me. I pushed myself back to the surface and gasped for air. My heart was beating out of my chest- I was in complete shock. Right than Edward broke the surface of the green soup and looked at me in surprise. I stared back until I burst out in laughter. It took a while but at some point Edward joined me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and laughed until I was completely exhausted from it. Edward climbed out of the fountain and gave me a hand. He pulled me out of it, too and than we stared at each other.

"You look soaked." I said with a smile. Edward chuckled and pulled me in his arm.

"Your dress looks green all of a sudden." He whispered. I smiled at him and moved some hair out of his face.

"That's ok. I like green." I whispered. He gave me a light kiss but than pulled away- which I didn't like at all. I pouted and he gave me a kiss on the forehead when he noticed.

"Come on. It's warm so I don't think it matters that we are all soaked... let's just take a walk." He half laughed. I sighed and he took my hand in his.

"Fine." I said and let him lead the way.

* * *

The garden was amazing. Full of amazing sculptures and flowers. And so ROMANTIC. There was for example this tunnel out of vine or little stand posts. I think I spent a couple of Euroes just throwing them in some fountains and stand posts because Edward told me to.

"So..." I said and took his hand. He smiled at me.

"So?" He asked.

"Well... you said that lots of people come here..." I said and trailed off. I saw him looking in the distance and smiling slightly. "We've spent our whole day here and I haven't seen anyone." I said and he sighed.

"Do you want to see this one tree? It's about 500 years old?" He asked. I gave him a suspicious look and he looked away.

"Edward..." I started.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Spill it." I said and he sighed.

"Well... this could be kind of my fault..." He trailed off.

"Aha... sure... kind of... how MUCH kind of?" I asked him.

"Completely." He said in one breath.

"Completely like- oh my god the son of the president is going to be there let's not interrupt- or more like- hey I want to spent two weeks at this Villa with my girlfriend I gave you a million dollars if you close it for two weeks?" I asked and he swallowed. I groaned. "Oh PLEASE tell me it's the first one." I begged.

"Well... ok... it's the first one." He said. I looked up in delight.

"Really?" I asked.

"No." He answered and I dropped my head. I let out a growl.

"You spent money on me... again." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah... kind of completely." He joked and I gave him a death glare. He sighed. "Fine. Bella I am sorry but I won't promise that it won't happen again because it will... probably soon anyway but I am sorry." He said and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I hate your money Edward Anthony Masen." I growled and he chuckled. Then I pulled my hand away and smiled at his surprised expression. "Come on! I race ya!" I called out and ran away.

"Bella!" He called out. I just laughed and continued running. Up some stairs that never seemed to end until I reached the top and relieved that Edward was gone. Just now while I was standing in the frame of an old archway I noticed the perfect view I had on the sea. I sighed and suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around my middle. I jumped in shock and than laughed. Immediately I turned around in his arms and smiled at him.  
"This place is awesome- such a perfect view." I said and he sighed while looking at me.

"The best." He mumbled and I blushed- after three years of being together I STILL blushed when he said things like that. He smiled and gave me a kiss. I sighed and leaned my forehead against his when we gasped for air.

"Thank you Edward." I mumbled. He gave me a questioning look.

"For what exactly?" He asked. I smiled.

"For all of this." I said. He smiled and gave me another kiss.

"You are very welcome." He responded. I turned around again so that I could see the sea and leaned my head back against his shoulder. His arms wrapped around me and his chin rested on my shoulder.

"I could stay here forever." He mumbled and I smiled while feeling another warm breeze tickle my skin. Amazing.

* * *

The day past and for dinner we went out into the little town. I sighed when we parked the car and walked through the small town with it's little alleys. It was just perfect and I felt amazing- just being Edward so close at such an romantic place. I smiled at him while we walked under the warm light of the old street lamps and listened to the Italian music playing in restaurants. Edward smiled at me and than gave me a short kiss.

"I am glad you like it." He said and I smiled.

"I really do." I said and he held me closer.

"Good."

We took our time eating. Cherishing every single second in complete peace and harmony. Edward let out a content sigh when he pulled me back in his arms and we walked along the small harbor. I gave him a confused look.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Home I guess." He said. I shook my head.

"No way! We have to eat ice cream now." I said and pulled him back into the other direction.

"Ice cream?" He asked confused. I nodded.

"Pizza over here might be good but ICE CREAM... it's from another world." I said and walked backwards so that I could look at him.

"Ice cream? Really?" He asked. I nodded quickly.

"I tell you. These people fix it after their own recipe. I promise it's the most amazing thing you have AND will ever taste." I said and pulled him to the next ice stand. He chuckled.

"I doubt that." He said. "Pizza yes. Pasta- fine... but ICE CREAM?" He said and I rolled my eyes. We were finally in front of an ice stand and I smiled when I saw Edward's eyes pop out when he saw all the unusual PERFECT flavors and decoration. He put his arm around my waist and looked at everything with his mouth slightly open.

"It really looks interesting." He said. I nodded.

"Wait until you tasted it." I said. We ordered. I just ordered one portion because I knew how big one was... Edward... well he didn't. His eyes kind of popped out of his head when he realized that one portion in Italy is like three at home in the US. I chuckled when he looked at all the ice cream.

"Well... I didn't know you are THAT hungry." I said and pulled him to a bench down at the harbor. We passed a musician playing on his violin who smiled at us. We sat down and looked up to the moon. I watched Edward taste Italian ice cream for the first time and smiled when his face turned from doubt to pure surprise.

"Oh my god. This is beyond amazing." He gasped and I smiled contently.

"Told you so." I sang and leaned against his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and than stroked my hair with his free hand.

"Yes you did." He whispered. We ate for a couple of minutes in silence just taking in the perfect atmosphere and romantic night.

"So what kind of flavor did you take?" He asked and looked at my ice cream. I smiled.

"Nutella." I said. He frowned.

"You mean this chocolate cream you Germans put on your bread in the morning?" He asked and gave me a doubtful look. I nodded. He gave me a shocked look. "You know I love you with all my heart but this... this THING you got there... that is... it is... I'm sorry. It is disgusting." He said and I looked up.

"You didn't even try it!" I protested. He shook his head.

"And I am not going to." HE responded.

"But you liked Nutella when you were over." I said and he nodded his head.

"Yeah... on BREAD but as ice cream... oh please!" He said. I gave him a death glare and than held the ice cream up to his face.

"Try it." I ordered.

"No." He said and I moved it closer to his face.

"Try it." I responded. He shook his head.

"No!" He said again and I gave him another glare moving the ice cream higher.

"TRY IT!" I hissed.

"NO!" He hissed back and than... well... my hand kind of... slipped? All of a sudden I just pushed the ice cream against his lips. He gave me a surprised look and my mouth fell open and I gave him a shocked look.

"Oh my god." I gasped and hid my laughter behind my free hand.

"Bella?" He said in a warning tone. I couldn't stop it- I started laughing. With all the ice cream in his face he looked like an angry Santa.

"I am sorry." I got out. "I really am." I said and just made myself stop laughing when he started to glare at me. That did it. I couldn't help it and started laughing really hard now.

"What's so funny?" He asked. I looked at him but than decided that it was a bad idea because I had to laugh even harder now.

"Oh god... you look like an angry Santa." I gasped.

"Well Isabella... you have been naughty this year." He said and pulled me closer. I tried to stop laughing but I couldn't.

"Sorry... but you look really..." But I didn't get out more. Right than he pressed his lips on mine. We kissed and the ice cream dripped down over our hands but we didn't stop. People stopped and watched us but we still didn't stop. I sighed and that was when he pulled away and smiled at me.

"You're right. Your ice cream doesn't taste bad." He said. I laughed and wiped away the rest of the ice cream he still had in his face.

**EPOV:**

"She is going to be so mad." Bella got out between kisses. I pushed her against the wall. My hands on her waist.

"Don't care." I mumbled. She sighed which made me want her even more.

"But." She got out. I groaned and pressed my lips harder on hers. How was she able to think right now. Her hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer. "She... we..." I growled and pushed her on my bed.

"_Don't care_." I hissed again. "Understood?" I asked and she nodded quickly.

"I just..." I rolled my eyes and interrupted her by kissing her again.

"Stop. Right now." I ordered and I felt her body relax. My hand found her waist and she sighed when I let it slide down to her hips. I pulled my lips away so that we could breathe and kissed her shoulder. Her breathing was heavy- probably the perfect match to my own.

"OH JESUS! WHAT IS GOING ON OVER HERE?! DIDN'T I EXPLAIN IT TO YOU CLEARLY?"

Bella froze before I realized that the screaming Italian which echoed through my room came from our conservative housekeeper.

"Don't you think it's impolite to enter a room without to knock?" I asked aggravated.

"In this case. No." She said and came right up to the bed. That was when I sat up slightly.

"Would you mind?" I asked.

"No. Not until she is out of here, too." She said.

"Well she is not going to leave anytime soon." I shot back.

"I think she will. Right now to be exact. Because if she doesn't you two can pack your stuff right now and leave." She responded. I groaned and looked down to Bella to see her confused look.

"She won't leave before you go." I said. She sighed and got up. I got down from her and took her hand in mine. We followed the housekeeper out of the room- well at least I wanted too. But she held me back.

"I think I am still allowed to guide my girlfriend to her room." I said but she shook her head.

"I think you said enough good night for one evening." She responded.

"I think I did not." I responded but she just pulled Bella away.

"Good night." Bella said over her shoulder. I gave her a slight smile and watched her until she had disappeared. Stupid old woman.

* * *

**Hey guys... did you look at the pictures of the last chapter AT ALL!? I didn't here one comment about it! Well there are pictures of all the stuff I mentioned in this chapter... I think it would be helpful for you guys to take a look at it for the upcoming chapters!**

Love ya!


	18. Yes!

**Hey guys!  
I am soooo sorry I am updating only now... but tomorrow is my last day of school... after that I will have more time- to this chapter... I had it done since Monday I think but I had to write another chapter in addition and THAt one took me quiet a while. But THIS chapter... I think it's the best excuse for not writing for so long and I want you ALL to think if you don't have a little time to review for this chapter!!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

The next week was packed with stuff to do, to see, and to discover. Well less discover then I wanted. I saw more of Italy and loved every second of it. My last time Italy had been a long time ago- actually the last time was when my parents were still together... so about 5 years ago. So- this was a nice change.

Almost every night we went out to eat and especially eat ice cream. I turned Edward into a real ice cream addict.

I sighed and looked at Edward. We sat on a bench which was hanging down from a wonderful tree in the huge garden surrounded by flowers. We were swaying lightly back and forth and the wind rushed soothingly through our hair. My feet were in his lap while we were both reading. I smiled and bit my lip while watching Edward read. He was so caught up it seemed like the world could go down right now and he wouldn't realize it. A small frown appeared on his face and I smiled. I had noticed a couple of years ago that he was always imitating what he was reading- at least the facial expression. It was quiet amusing when he was frowning in the one moment and the next one glared at the paper.

It was like he knew I was staring at him because all of a sudden a smile appeared on his face- but not any smile, MY smile. And than he turned to me to meet my eyes. I smiled at him and he sighed. He put his book down and massaged my feet.

"How are you feeling, love?" He asked. I laughed.

"You're acting like I am pregnant." I said and he smiled and than shrugged his shoulders.

"I will always treat you the same way- pregnant or not." He said and I smiled. I knew that.

"How is your book?" I asked and couldn't hide my smile. He narrowed his eyes and than groaned.

"I did this facial thing again... didn't I?" He asked and I laughed.

"Well I think it's cute." I said and he laughed.

"Everything is cute to you." He said and I shrugged my shoulders and scooted on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him.

"Well you are cute. That's why." I whispered and kissed him. His arms found my waist and pulled me closer. I pulled my lips away to breath and leaned my forehead against his. He smiled and that made me smile.

"Hi," He said randomly and I laughed.

"Hi," I responded and kissed him again. He pulled me even closer and than put me down on the bench with him on top of me. I sighed and pulled him down by his shoulders. He let go of my lips and kissed my neck.

"We didn't do that a lot this past week." He got out between kisses. I shook my head.

"We did it a lot... but not enough." I gasped and he looked at me with a smirk.

"True." He said and came back up to my mouth. I sighed and pulled him down until his whole weight was on my body. The most amazing feeling ever.

* * *

It was 8pm when it got dark outside. Edward and I were just walking up to our room when he turned around to me.

"So what are we doing tonight?" He asked. I sighed- I had a couple of ideas...

"I don't know- what were you thinking about?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"We could go out again. There is this one restaurant we didn't try yet. It looks really noble but I mean it's our anniversary so... why not?" He said and I nodded.

"Sure. Sounds good." I said and smiled at him. He led me to my room and than smiled.

"So... you're getting ready and we are meeting down in the lobby?" He asked. I nodded and gave him a last kiss.

"See you then." I said and disappeared into my room.

I stood in front of my closet and had NO idea what to wear. I pulled out dress after dress and just wasn't satisfied. They all looked amazing and were just how I loved them but something was bothering me. I sighed and decided to wear a navy blue neck holder dress that stopped inches below my knees.

I smiled at the reflection in the mirror. It was blue, it was nice, it was me. I fluffed my hair and even put on some shoes with heels. It's our anniversary after all! Just a little bit more lip gloss and I was done.

I got out of my room and was just closing it when I noticed a red envelope taped to my door. I frowned and pulled it off. I smiled when I saw Edward's handwriting on the front. It just had one word on it. My name.

I opened it and found a little red card:

_Today is a special day_

_more special than you know_

_go down into the lobby_

_watch where you go!_

I laughed and put the note back in the envelope and went downstairs. I had no idea what was going on but somehow I had this crazy feeling inside of me that told me something was about to change. I looked for Edward but he wasn't there. I looked around and than saw it- another red envelope on the beam to my right. I walked to it quickly and opened it to find a new card:

_Now you're in the lobby_

_but not even close to the end_

_walk down into the garden_

_and you find out what I meant!_

So I took this envelope, too. And walked down the stairs into the garden. I smiled the whole way down. What was he planing? I hoped I wouldn't get a new car or anything! I spun around but Edward wasn't there- instead (of course) another red envelope. I laughed when I discovered it stuck to a lantern:

_So now you're outside_

_and I am not even here _

_follow the stars_

_I love you my dear!_

I frowned. I should follow the stars? I turned around and looked up to the sky. They were freaking everywhere!! Where should I go if they are everywhere?! I looked down and spun around again. Than I stopped- dead in my tracks. In front of me was the vine-tunnel. I smiled. It wasn't like it usually was. It was lit by a lot of little lights. I made a step towards it. So many little lights. It looked like a million little lightning bugs. I laughed. The stars! I took my time walking through the tunnel. I turned every now and then and shook my head even more often. What was going on?! I made it to the end of the tunnel and there was another note stuck to a bench. This time I ran to it. I just couldn't wait to read it:

_Remember the house on top of the stairs?_

_Where I caught you?_

_Where we kissed?_

_I bet you do!_

I smiled and turned to the stairs I ran up the first day we were here. Now I just stepped on the first one and all the bushes next to it lit up. I laughed. More little lights. I got goosebumps. It just looked amazing. I made my way up to the archway and smiled. I took the envelope that was already waiting for me and opened it:

_You made it up here _

_now you have the perfect view_

_maybe it will help you find the cupid_

_I love you!_

Cupid... cupid... where was that cupid. I looked around and than saw it. A little candle was just underneath the statue. I walked down the stairs on the other side and made my way to the cupid. The note was right on the arrow. I jumped a little to get it:

_Wow you're good when it comes to clues_

_but now you have to follow_

_follow the heart_

_it might be hollow!_

Hollow? My heart? Never! And how could I follow my heart? This all didn't make sense. I looked around but this time nothing lit up to help me. I smiled. He was right. This really WAS harder. I read over the note again and again. Trying to understand it. I frowned. It said 'follow THE heart' it didn't say that I should follow MY heart. But whose then? I looked around this time looking for a heart. Suddenly my eyes stopped on something and I laughed. Of course! The arrow of the cupid was a heart. I looked in the direction it pointed and walked along the small way. I was doubting if I went the right way when the way was over and I stood in front of a big fountain. But than I saw the next note and smiled.

_So you can follow hearts_

_but can you follow ears?_

_Can you follow yourself?_

_Even if it fears?_

Myself? My ears? I stood still and listened. There was nothing. I couldn't hear a thing. Just the sound of the night. Nothing special. Some grasshoppers, some frogs, some... oh... I made a step to the left and then I heard it clearly. Music. Some soft guitar playing. I smiled and made some careful steps in that direction. Even when the way disappeared again I could still hear the music. I was about to just follow the music when the next envelop caught my eye. I took it quickly with shivering hands. The music gave me the feeling that I was soooo close:

_You were led by the stars,_

_you were led by your ear, _

_you were led by your heart,_

_now do all three and you'll notice that I am near!_

My heart started pounding and when I looked back up another way bordered by bushes was lit up by Edward's 'stars'. I laughed and followed all three things: the stars, my heart that was beating out of my chest right now, and my ears that seemed to long for a certain someones voice. The path stopped and I stood in front of a pitch black nothing. Than I noticed another note:

_You did it right_

_because you're here_

_make another step_

_and the end is clear._

So I made another step into the darkness and another one but nothing happened. I turned around and than saw it. It was just a little bit of light I could see. Something was around the corner to my right. I walked that way and took a deep breath when I turned and than I saw it and my mouth stood open. I stopped right there- tears in my eyes. I covered my mouth with my hands and goosebumps were forming on top of my other goosebumps.

"Oh my god." I whispered and made another step into the irrevocably right direction. The direction my heart would always lead me. Another step. I was still speechless. Another step. My legs were shaking so hard. I wasn't sure if they would be able to carry my weight any further. But they had to. They needed to. This was my moment.

"Oh my god." I whispered again. There he stood. Right there. In the middle of a little pavilion. It was red and looked really oriental. I wondered how I couldn't have noticed it before. But I quickly realized that it wouldn't have been in the least this sensational without all this around it. I made another step and felt the first tear roll down my cheek. For me? All this? Impossible.

Around the pavilion must have been hundreds of red and white roses and as soon as I was in reach of them the scent was everywhere. I closed my eyes and inhaled the perfect sweet smell. I slowly opened them again and looked at the man waiting inside the pavilion. Smiling at me. I shook my head in disbelieve but came closer. Oh how I wished this all was true.

Edward reached out his hand to help me up the stairs. I gave him my shaky one and let him pull me up. I gasped when I saw all the candles lit around us and all the little lights above us.

"Oh my god." I whispered again. Edward just smiled and wiped away my tears. He didn't say a word but wrapped his arms around my lower back so that I placed them around his neck. I rested my head on his shoulder and just now I heard the soft music playing. It was the same music that led me to him but right now the song got lyrics. I smiled. It was one of my all time favorites- Ryan Adams-Wonderwall. We started dancing quietly without saying a word. I had my eyes closed and tried to remember this moment in all its details.

The scent of fresh cut roses and a hint of burning candles. The warm summer breeze playing around my legs and arms, the romantic little lights shining above us like stars and the music playing slowly. But of all those things I tried to remember how it felt to be in Edward's arms. To have him this close and move with him in the beat of not just the music but my heart. I tried to remember the firm and on the other hand soft pressure he put on my back and his breath that tickled on my right ear and made me want to kiss him so badly. I even tried to remember how his black suit felt against my fingertips and the quiet noise of a grasshopper searching for a partner.

I smiled when I suddenly realized that my search was over! The song started to come to an end when Edward brushed the hair away from my ear.

"What is it?" He whispered in my ear. I shivered and was unable to answer for I was paralyzed. "It is nonsense says the sanity." He whispered and let his hand trail down my naked back. I swallowed. "It is misfortune says the evaluation." He continued. I sighed when I felt his hand trail along my back right there where my dress started. "It is nothing more than pain says the fear." He whispered and I swallowed. Where was he going with this? "It is unpromising says the intelligence." He whispered and I felt his lips touch my earlobe. "It is ridiculous says the pride." He whispered and I shivered when his lips pressed against my neck this time. "It is careless says the caution." He whispered and I sighed when he kissed my jaw lightly. I was about to go insane and it seemed like he was going nowhere with his words. "It is impossible says the experience." He whispered and I grabbed his suit harder when his hands grabbed my waist firmly. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. His look was so intense that I held my breath. His face was completely serious. "It is, what it is. Says the love." He whispered and I felt tears coming again. He lifted one hand and wiped a new tear away. His look was still serious but full of affection and love at the same time.

"Isabella. I can't promise you that our lives will always run smoothly. I can't promise you that there won't be times we are mad at each other or times we will get hurt. But tonight I stand here with all this and offer you the truth." He said and kissed the back of my hand. I was just starring at him and prayed I wouldn't faint. I tried to remind myself to breathe while his words were echoing in my head. _Oh. My. God. _Was all I thought.

"I offer you a life with me. A life full of love. Full of joy. Full of things you deserve. Because truth must be told." He whispered and pulled me a little closer. He hadn't looked away once.

"I love you, Isabella. I love you so much that it hurts when you are not there. So much that I can't live a minute more without you. So much that I thought I might die the last seven nights. So much that it is impossible for me to think of a future without you." He whispered and kissed the palm of my hands this time. My heart was beating out of my chest and I was SO dizzy. _Oh my god. Oh my god._

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan." He said. And than... _OH MY GOD! _He got down on one knee. "So much that I beg you to marry me and become my wife." He ended and pulled out a little white velvet box and opened it.

* * *

I gasped without looking at the ring but in his eyes. Was I dreaming? This couldn't be real. Oh my god. This couldn't be. This wasn't. I took a deep breath and felt new tears come. It was completely quiet all of a sudden. No music and even the grasshoppers seemed to wait for my answer. I swallowed and couldn't keep my eyes from the perfect man that just got down on one knee for me. The perfect man that was still waiting on my answer. I was about to faint when I realized that the answer was screaming inside of me for a long time now. _Oh my god._ I wiped away a tear and smiled at him.

"Yes." I said weak. He gave me a surprised look.

"Really?" He asked. I laughed and nodded my view completely blurry by all those tears.

"Yes!" I said louder. He blinked.

"Yes?" He asked and I nodded quickly.

"Yes!" I said and than he laughed, too. He jumped up and took me in his arms. He twirled me around and both of us laughed. He let me back down and immediately kissed me. He held my head in his hands to pull me closer while my hands found the back of his neck to make sure he wouldn't pull away. Just when we needed to breathe I opened my eyes and looked at him. His face was so full of joy it was practically glowing. I was amazed when I realized that he had never looked better.

"You said yes." He said completely surprised and happy. I laughed.

"I know!" I said and knew that it felt as unreal to him as it did to me.

"Oh." He said and made a little step back. The little, white box appeared between us again and he opened it for a second time and I saw the content for the first time. I gasped.

"Oh my god." I whispered and looked at the perfect engagement ring. It was silver and had a heart-shaped diamond in the middle. The band was full of brilliant-cut diamonds. It just looked amazing.

"Do you like it?" He asked and I nodded quickly.

"It's... it's... it's perfect. It's like it was made just for me." I whispered. He smiled.

"It belonged to my grandmother but when she died she gave it to me with the order to give it to the one girl I want to share my life with." He whispered and than took my left hand. I gasped when I felt the cold silver sliding up my finger and than watched how it fit so perfectly like it was just made for my finger. Edward smiled.

"It fits." He said and I smiled back.

"How could it not. Everything fits." I whispered. He kissed the ring that was now mine and looked up to me to meet my eyes.

"Do you know what that means?" He whispered and pulled me closer. I smiled and bit my lip. He kissed my neck and I giggled. He looked back up to me and our eyes locked. "It means that you are mine now." He whispered and than pressed his lips on mine with so much love and equally much passion that I couldn't help it and let a groan slip away.

I was his. Forever. That's all I wanted to be. It felt like it was all I ever lived for. Like my own purpose. And on the other hand I knew he was feeling the same way. We looked into each others eyes while we caught our breath and I knew that he had given me a lot more than just an engagement ring.

In his eyes I found the evidence for the end of all my begging and his denying. Suddenly I understood. This was what he had in mind the whole time. This was what he had waited for. This was why he had stopped me that time in the motel. This was his plan and right now it joined perfectly together with mine- as he had hoped. I smiled and kissed him.

The music started playing again and I laughed when I recognized the song. I didn't know I was looking for love until I found you by Everything but the girl. We started moving again and this time I didn't place my head on his shoulder. This time I looked up to him and he looked at me. We smiled and even though I knew that there was no space between us I was sure that right between us something new spread. A knew kind of love. Something so intense that there was no name for it and suddenly I knew why some people say that you can't describe love. Because this feeling is so much more. So impossible that it seemed too insane to be true. I smiled. Because here it was. Growing between us and illuminating the darkness- letting everything glow in its reach. We were on our own. No music, no rhythm but the rhythm of our insanely fast but in sync beating hearts. Our two hearts that melted into one that very minute.

"I love you." I whispered. He smiled.

"I love you, too." He whispered back and grabbed my waist.

The song had just died and I smirked at him. For now his part of the night was over and mine had begun.

I pulled away and he gave me a surprised look. I smiled at him.

"Is it too early to give you your engagement present?" I asked and bit my lip. He gave me a confused look. I made a step back and held onto the beam.

"What are you talking about?" He asked and gave me a suspicious look. I giggled and bit my index finger playfully.

"Follow me." I whispered and walked out of the pavilion. Like in trance he followed but I stopped and pushed him back lightly when he reached me. I gave him a kiss so soft that I didn't even really touch his lips. His arms found my waist and were about to pull me closer when I pushed them away carefully.

"You might want to blow out all those candles first." I whispered.

"Right." He murmured and turned around. While he was working with the candles I sneaked away quietly but quickly.

* * *

I made it to the Villa in no time and turned on all the candles that were in Edward's room. I left the door open hoping Edward would be smart enough to look for me here and held on tight to the lingerie I took out of suitcase before. I had taken something that looked like a babydoll dress completely out of lace. Perfect.

I disappeared into his bathroom and stepped out of my dress and underwear. I put the piece of nothing on and looked into the mirror. My heart was beating out of my chest. Oh my god. You really could see everything through this fabric. I shook my head. I couldn't wear this. I was about to open the door when some little detail changed my plans.

"Bella?" Edward asked in confusion. My hand shrugged away as if the doorknob was hot.

"Just a sec." I answered and tried to sound as untroubled as possible. Shit. I couldn't get out. Shit...

"Are you ok?" He asked confused.

"Yeah... just... just a second." I responded and walked back and forth. What was I thinking? I couldn't do this. Stand there in front of Edward in pretty much nothing. He would see everything. My breasts and... I sat down on the toilet because I felt like I was about to faint. Oh my god.

_You're not going to do it.  
_Oh PLEASE don't tell me it's you!

My freaky second me was really the LAST thing I needed right now.

_Look at you. Your pulse must be at 180 right now. You should be dead I think.  
_Not. Funny.  
_I am not TRYING to be funny. It's just... face it. You'll never be ready for this. You will die as a virgin!  
_I don't get it. How can a person never be ready for sex? I mean there is no one that is more perfect than Edward. I bet it won't get better than Edward.  
_Oh. Don't worry. It's not Edward.  
_Hu?  
_It's YOU! YOU are the problem.  
_I don't get it.  
_It's like you said. Edward IS perfect. Edward IS the best guy there is. So the question is NOT if he is up for you but more if you are up for HIM!  
_Come again?  
_BELLA! Don't you get it? You ARE ready. It's just that you think too much. Remember the time in the motel?  
_How could I ever forget.  
_So back there you were pretty much at it and Edward had trouble to stop you. You weren't doubting anything back than.  
_Yes, but why am I doing it NOW?  
_BECAUSE you are afraid! Face it. You are scared as hell and you have time to think about it. Back than in the motel it was more spontaneous and now it is kind of planed.  
_So what shell I do?  
_Face your fear Bella! God! I am you! I can't believe your subconscious has to tell you this! You are on the pill. Edward is perfect. You love him. He loves you. And most importantly. And this is all that counts right now. Do you want this?  
_More than anything in this world.  
_So what are you waiting for?_

It was like I had just woken up from a dream. My eyes opened widely and I got up. I walked to the door slowly. It's what I want. It's what I want. It's exactly what I want. It's why I am here it's... my heart was pounding so hard that I could hear it.

By now my hand was on the doorknob. I took a deep breath. This was it. Fine. I was going to do it. Right now. I looked at my free hand that was shaking like crazy and than saw the ring on it and smiled. I took a deep breath and the shaking stopped. The grip around the doorknob hardened.

THIS IS WHAT I WANT.

**EPOV:**

"Are you ok?" I asked confused. Her voice had sounded shaky.

"Yeah... just... just a second." She responded. I frowned and closed the door behind me. I took off the jacket of my suit and placed it on a chair. It was too hot in here.

I smiled. Bella was my fiancée. We were engaged. She was mine. I sighed and was about to step out on the balcony when I stopped dead in my tracks. _Oh my god._

I swallowed and fell back on the chair. There were lit candles everywhere. EVERYWHERE. This was not a coincidence. Oh my god. She was going to... I swallowed. I couldn't think further because my head got all dizzy already. I couldn't breathe. I loosened the tie a little and gasped for air. Different feelings spread inside of me. A longing I had. A longing I had for three years. But there was also doubt. Doubt she would do it for me. Not for herself. And than there was shame. How could I be such a monster. How could I force her into this? I looked around in panic. I needed to leave. Right now. I needed to go. Needed to safe her from-- me? Safe her before she would do the biggest mistake she ever did. I was almost running to the door and held onto the doorknob. I heard the sound of an opening door. I frowned. Weird. The door was still closed.

I heard her clear her throat and did the one wrong thing I could have done. I looked over my shoulder and saw her standing in the door frame. I gasped for air.

There she was. Looking at me with this playful smile. I couldn't resist and let my eyes travel down her body. I groaned in frustration when I realized what she was wearing... or NOT wearing. How could she do this to me? I swallowed.

"You were leaving?" She asked with played innocence and came up to me. Oh god. I made a couple of steps back.

"No. I- I- I- I... was just... closing- the- door?" I got out and she was nodding while biting her lip. I couldn't help but look at her body- even though I knew it was wrong. She looked so perfect. Amazing. Better than I had ever imagined her. Before I realized it she was in front of me.

"Do you like what you see?" She whispered in my ear. I held my breath. She let her lips trail along my jawline. I sighed and closed my eyes. It was so much easier to just give in. She would regret it tomorrow- but was that my problem? I mean. She kind of seduced me... right? I opened my eyes at once. I shook my head and carefully pushed her away.

"Don't." I whispered. Bella gave me a shocked look.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't do it!" I said.

"Why not?" She asked confused.

"Because it's not right." I responded.

"Oh please." She got out and rolled her eyes.

"I am serious Bella. I want you to want it." I said and she laughed like she wouldn't believe me.

"Look at me Edward." She almost yelled. I shook my head.

"I rather not." I whispered. I was already about to give in. Another look at her body would do the rest. She was quiet for a minute.

"I know... I am not perfect. I know that my body is not like Rosalie's. But... I didn't think I looked that bad." She whispered and turned around. I looked up in shock and saw her walk away. I followed her.

"Where are you going?" I asked shocked.

"Putting my clothes back on. I think I humiliated myself enough." She said in a hard voice. My heart stopped beating. She thought she was ugly? Oh please! I caught her wrist and spun her around.

"Could you stop that?" I asked annoyed.

"Stop what?" She asked and I saw the tears.

"Bella! Please! Don't tell me you think you're ugly. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and WILL see. I don't like to talk about your body because I am afraid you would think I would just love you because of it- which would be possible for another guy by the way- but if you need me to tell you that I love your body as much as your soul. Fine." I almost yelled and pulled her so close that she was almost touching me. "You have the most beautiful brown eyes that seem to be so deep. Like a pool of chocolate. Your mouth is so perfect and smooth that I woke up the first night after I met you because I had dreamed of kissing it. Your hair is so silky and full of little curves that it steals my breath every time you catch the sunlight in it. And don't even let me get start on your body." I groaned and rolled my eyes. "You have the most appealing curves I have ever seen and legs so long that it drives me insane every time I see you walk. Well there is also your butt which I kind of hate. Because it's so perfect that guys EVERYWHERE stare at it. Which makes me terribly jealous... God! Can't you see it? It's not that I don't want you. It's that I want you so insanely that it is not good for you." I groaned and she gave me a puzzled look.

"But... but I want you, too." She whispered and looked at me in confusion.

"No you don't. That's why I can't look at you. You are just doing this to please me. And I don't want that." I said and than she looked away. The next thing that happened came SO unexpected that it left me speechless. She slapped me in the face. Just like that- and not just a little but REALLY hard.

"So I am slut? You think that I don't know another way to thank you than offer you my body?" She hissed. I was to surprised. I really couldn't get out a word. And than I saw the tears coming. "In all those years. In all the time we spent together." She got out between her teeth and slammed her fists on my chest. "All the time you thought I just offer you my body to thank you for being with me? That's what you thought?" I swallowed. What had I done?

"Bella it's your first time... I want you to want it." I got out.

"THREE YEARS EDWARD! THREE FUCKINGLY AMAZING YEARS! THE THREE BEST YEARS OF MY LIFE! AND YOU TRY TO TELL ME THAT I DON'T WANT YOU?" She screamed. I didn't know what to say. She was still punching me with her fists. It didn't hurt I guess that was why I didn't stop her. Probably I thought that I deserved it anyway. Suddenly she stopped and looked at me.

"You know. I am not the problem here." She got out. "It's you. You are the one that doesn't want ME!" She screamed and slammed her fists on my chest again. That did it. Something inside me clicked. I caught her arms with my hands and pushed her against the wall. She gave me a surprised look.

"Never. I repeat. NEVER say that I don't want you." I hissed.

"So why not now?" She asked and I looked at her. It was over. I had to face the ugly truth. I bend my head down.

"I am scared." I whispered and Bella gasped.

"What?" She asked. I sighed.

"I am afraid. OK? It's my first time, too." I said and she gave me a confused look.

"Your first time?" She asked.

"Yes... kind of. I mean I had sex. But this is not sex this is love making. And for me it's something completely different you know?" I explained and was completely embarrassed.

"Edward." She groaned and I looked up to see her still against the wall and her arms held up by my hands just over her head. Let's just say it was hard to concentrate. "I was, too." She whispered.

"Well you really don't seem like you are." I got out and she sighed.

"I said I WAS. Didn't I?" She asked. I nodded.

"So what did you do?" I asked. She suddenly had this smile that gave me the feeling I had missed a secret joke.

"It doesn't really matter. What matters is the message I got from it." She said and I nodded.

"So what IS the message?" I asked. Desperately.

"The message is a question." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Great." I groaned. She giggled.

"The question is: Do YOU want this?" She asked and I looked up in shock.

"What?" I asked and she smiled.

"Edward Masen. Do YOU want to make love with me?" She asked. I frowned.

"That's it? Your perfect message?" I asked and she nodded.

"I asked myself the same question and when you once answered it it's really easy." She said. I looked at her for a long time. Was it really that easy? Could I just think of what I wanted and that was it? All that counted? If she had asked herself the same question. If she had answered this question for herself and now was standing here. Wasn't it... right?

A smirk appeared on my face and I knew the answer. I bent down and kissed her lips passionately. She groaned which made me go insane. I lifted her up and carried her to the bed. When I was hovering on top of her and let my hand slide down her thigh, I confirmed my answer.

Yes. Yes it was.

* * *

**So. What do you think? For the rest view my M rated one-shot story on my profile-- I also posted photos of this chapter on there! -- oh... and REVIEW...! I cut your head off if you don't... JK!  
**


	19. Changes make happy

EPOV:

I sighed. The sun was blinding me. I tried to turn around when an unexpected weight on top of me held me in place. I looked up and saw Bella lying on her back on top of me. Naked. The sheets were so far down that her whole upper body was uncovered.

I let my head fall back and sighed with closed eyes. Right. Seemed like last night wasn't a dream after all. I wrapped my arms around her and almost laughed when I felt the sore spots on the back of my shoulders.

Right. This wasn't a dream! Suddenly Bella sighed and somehow turned around on top of my chest without falling down. I gasped when I felt her breasts making contact with my skin and closed my eyes, trying to remember as much as possible from last night. I kissed her head deep in thoughts when she suddenly shifted it.

My eyes popped open and met hers. I smiled and so did she.

"Good morning." I whispered and she bit her lip.

"Good morning." She repeated and than let her head rest on my chest. She let her hand stroke it and kissed it deep in thoughts. I let out a desperate sigh and heard her chuckle.

"You're ready for the next round?" She asked. I let out a short laugh.

"I just rethought the upcoming week. I think we should stop eating and drink the water from the sink and spend the next seven days right here. You and me. Sleeping, doing stuff, sleeping, doing stuff... you get the idea." I mumbled and bit her earlobe. She giggled.

"Right." She responded and smiled at me. She gave me a long and thoughtful look and than bit her lip. I gave her a surprised look- knowing that what ever would come would be highly interesting. But instead she got up.

"What?!" I asked surprised and grabbed her hips to pull her back against my chest. Bella laughed.

"Edward! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Stopping you from leaving." I whispered against her ear. She shivered but then struggled against my grip.

"What do you want love?" I asked confused.

"I want up." She responded. I nodded.

"I know THAT. But why?" I asked. She sighed.

"_Because..._" She said and trailed off. I groaned. She was driving me crazy.

"Because?" I asked. She bit her lip again and I held my breath.

"Because I am going to take a shower right now." She said and I growled while pulling her back into the bed.

"No you won't." I growled.

"Yes I will." She responded.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Edward."

"My fiancée." I said and a smile appeared on her face. She came down and kissed me. All too soon- actually right when I let go of her hips- she pulled away and jumped out of the bed with a laugh.

"Bella!" I yelled desperately. I turned my head and saw her leaning against the door frame- completely naked.

"What is it Edward?" She asked with a playful smile. I let my eyes wander over her body before I answered. I let out a growl.

"Why do you always tease me?" I asked desperately. She giggled.

"I didn't know I was teasing you." She responded. I looked at her in disbelieve.

"Oh please. There you are- completely naked. Did you think that would leave me unhindered?" I asked her. She bit her lip.

"So? You saw me like that last night already." She said. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"See! You do it again! You tease me and the worst thing is that you will be out of sighed in a second because you are going to take a shower." He said.

BPOV:

I chuckled than he got up and my breath hitched when I saw him sitting there. The thin, white sheet covering just the most important part of his body- he looked like a Greek God. Who was teasing who here?

I smiled and put my hand on my hip. Edward glued to my movement which made me giggle.

"You know... I never said that I would take a shower alone- did I?" I asked him. He looked up to me with big eyes and before I knew what happened he jumped out of the bed and pinned me against the wall and kissed me passionately.

He pulled away quickly and smiled at me.

"Well. I think I am going to take a shower, too, then." He whispered against my neck. I smiled and pulled away.

"Oh really?" I asked playfully. He smiled.

"Really." He said. I made my way to the bathroom door.

"Well... I am going to shower over here... where will you go?" I asked innocently and quickly locked the door behind me. Edward turned the knob trying to get it open and than growled.

"Bella." He let out. I giggled and turned the water on.

"What is it honey? Do you need a towel or something?" I asked.

"Let-me-in." He growled. I got goosebumps when I heard how rough his voice was.

"Oh I wish I could love. But you know... I am naked and well... I am really dirty... I think I should take a shower first." I said and put my hand on my mouth so that he wouldn't hear my laughter. He banged his head against the door and than it was silent.

"Edward?" I asked calmly.

"Yes... love." He sounded annoyed. I let out a short giggle.

"Where are the towels?" I asked completely innocent. I heard him take a deep breath. Oh... I was afraid to open the door by now...

"Right shelf- top drawer." He mumbled.

"Thank you hon." I said in a sweet voice.

"You are somewhat welcome." He growled and than I heard him walk to the bed. I smiled and put the towel over the shower door but before I entered it I sneaked back to the door and unlocked it with a half loud _click_. I smiled. He had heard that.

I entered the shower through it's glass doors and sighed when the hot water ran down my body and a cloud of steam enveloped me. I put some of Edward's shampoo in my hand and smiled. My shampoo was on the other side of the house. That should do for now. I tried to lift my hands to my hair but I couldn't. I let out a gasp when I felt how sore my shoulders were. As a matter of fact- suddenly ALL my muscles felt really sore. My knees seemed to weak to carry the weight of my legs and my arms hurt so bad that I wasn't able to move them an inch without regretting it afterwards.

"Sore?" A dark voice right behind me asked. I jumped a little and turned around to look in the merciless face of my fiancé.

"No." I said. He let out a smirk.

"Oh really?" He asked. I swallowed. He looked even better with water running down his chest.

"Really." I said and raised my chin. I did so well being the dominant one for once... I didn't want to lose all that now.

"So... why don't you put the shampoo you got in your hands there in your hair?" He asked. I swallowed.

"Because..." I trailed off. Good question.

"Because?" He asked and made another step in my direction.

"Because I wasn't that far yet... I was just about to wash my hair with it." I lied. He gave me a smirk and than crossed his hands in front of his chest.

"So?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes." I said and raised my chin even higher.

"Well... continue than." He said and gave me another smirk. My jaw dropped.

"Hu?" I asked shocked. He let out a chuckle.

"Wash your hair." He almost ordered. I sighed. I wouldn't give in. My legs were sore... so? There were people that walked miles with a bullet in there leg... I would be able to wash my hair even though I had sore arms... right?

"Fine." I spit and held my breath. My arms were numb. As if they weren't even there. It took all my effort to raise them an inch. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I am waiting." He said and I gave him a death glare. I pressed my lips together and than slowly raised my arms. I would be able to do it. I wasn't all THAT weak and venerable. I had them in mid air now. This was stupid and so childish! They were in one line with my shoulder now and suddenly I felt my strength faint. I gasped when I felt an unbelievable stitch in my shoulder blades and than- like they were dead- they fell back to my sides completely limp. Edward chuckled.

"So... I ask you a second time. Are you sore?" He asked and I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"No." I said. His smile faint and before I knew what happened he took my arms and pressed me against the wall. I gasped when my skin made contact with the cold tiles.

"Oh god." I gasped.

"Coming already?" Edward asked amused. I gave him another glare.

"No... the wall is cold. That's all." I responded. He laughed and than raised my arms above my head. I let out a small cry when I felt how my muscles complained against the movement. He held my hands right there secured with his own. He gave me a smirk.

"I would say we should let your muscles get used to this position because you will find yourself in it daily from now on." He growled and I gasped. It was not fair that he had such an effect on me. His mouth came down to mine and he gave me a light kiss- but my lips were frozen, not moving. He gave me an amused look and than chuckled.

"I would say you better work with me here." He mumbled against my lips looking into my eyes. I shivered. He was unbelievable. How come this was such a turn on for me? How come he already knew it. He let his lips stroke over mine carefully. "I would say you obey now... it's making this so much easier and believe me... you can disobey... fine with me but in the end you will _come _to the same conclusion... and that's you moaning my name." He growled and I gasped. He was irresistible. His lips met mine again and this time I obeyed. I let my guard down and finally kissed him how I wanted to. He groaned into my mouth and shifted my wrists in one of his hands so that he could grab my waist with the other one.

The shampoo in my hand mixed with the water and turned into a warm soup in my hand which slowly traveled down my arm and than the side of my body. It felt amazing...

**(A/N: For the rest look at my one-shot story thingy!)**

* * *

The week passed quickly and almost like Edward had planed. 'Doing stuff' really was on top of our list. Which reminded me of this one comment Stan made a while ago. I looked at Edward who was just closing his suitcase while I watched him from the bed.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hm?" He asked and looked up.

"Do you think we are sex addicts?" I asked. He blinked once, twice and than threw his head back and laughed. I blushed almost immediately. "I mean... if you add up how often we... well... did it... the last week... I think we did it more than some couples in a whole year..." I got out and he laughed even harder. By now he was on the floor just laughing. I smiled and placed myself next to him. He gave me a kiss and looked at me with a huge smile.

"Are you serious? I mean... do you want an answer to this question?" He asked and tried to hide his smile.

"Actually- yes." I said. He kissed me again and than pulled me closer.

"Honestly- I am not sure... this could just be some reaction on some repressed tension of three years building up..." He said and I giggled.

"You mean you have no idea what's appropriate for a couple?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I am sorry Bella- I haven't seen the newest stats yet." He said sarcastically and I giggled. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"What happened to the old lady? She didn't pull me out of your room once." I said and smiled. After our first time I officially moved into Edward's room and the old woman didn't even wince.

"I think it's because we are engaged. At least that's how I explain it." He said and I shook my head in disbelieve.

"Weird old lady." I sighed and he laughed.

"Yeah... weird old lady..." He mumbled against my neck which made me giggle because it tickled so much.

"Edward!" I said in a warning tone. His head came up and he gave me an innocent look.

"What?" He asked. I smiled. I lifted my head and kissed him. Right than his phone rang. He pulled away and I groaned.

"That's the alarm clock. We need to leave now." He said and helped me up. We brought our luggage to the car quickly and thanked the old, weird lady. She smiled at us warmly and looked at me as if she knew EXACTLY why she didn't see a lot from us the last week. I blushed furiously when I realized that my moaning must have been loud enough for her to REALLY hear us.

We entered the car and I let down my window. I wanted to breathe in as much Italian air as I could. Who knows when I will be back?

Edward's hand found my naked knee and stroked my thigh. I looked at him and smiled. He looked at me for a second and than chuckled.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. He shook his head.

"It's nothing... really." He said. I smiled.

"Tell me." I begged. He sighed and looked at me again.

"I just like your new fashion style." He said and I smiled proudly. It had been weird the past week- all of a sudden all the things Alice had made just for me seemed to be not me at all anymore. They seemed prude and too careful. That's why I made Edward go shopping with me somewhere in a little shop in Italy. And for some weird reason I feel really comfortable in miniskirts and tops now. It's so much better against the warmths down here anyway. I gave him a chased kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." I said and looked at the white miniskirt I was wearing right now.

I looked at Edward and bit my lip. There he was my perfect boyfriend- no fiancé. I couldn't stop myself from thinking how the others would react and than smiled. This all was perfect and it would get more perfect with every day... I just knew that...

I was happy.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I am late. I know. **

**I just wanted to give you this and I might not write so many one shots because they are the reason that I need so much time to update... I almost kill myself with every sentence I write because I just think I can't do it. So I was REALLY amazed when I read your reviews... so I guess a one shot now and than won't harm anyone... except of me... ;-)**

**OK. THIS IS NOT THE END! Some people asked me if that was it... uhm- NO! That would be an end that REALLY sucked... oh there is A LOT more to come... we didn't have any real twists yet! What did you expect? I would just end it after 19 chapters! Oh no I don't!!**

**Love you guys!!**

**Laura!**


	20. Look after you

**Hey guys.**

**Look after you-The Fray is a good song to listen to while reading this chapter! I am serious!!  
**

**BPOV:**

_

* * *

If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate _

* * *

"OK." I sighed and drummed my fingers against the armrest in the airplane. "This is ok. I mean... I want it... right? It's... it's going to be fine." I told myself. Edward looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry I am asking love... but- are you ok?" He asked. I focused on his face.

"Hu?" I asked. "Did you say something?" A small smile appeared on his lips. Than he sighed and put his hand on top of my continually moving one to stop it.

"Love. What's going on?" He asked. I swallowed.

"Hu?" I asked again. Edward chuckled.

"What's wrong? Why are you so confused?" He asked and I shook my head wildly.

"I am not! I am NOT confused! I really am not..." My voice broke. Edward smiled his knowing smile and took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"It's because of your mom... right?" He asked between kisses. I shook my head.

"No."

"Yes it is... what's wrong with her?" He asked and stopped kissing my hand. I opened my eyes and bit my lip.

"It's nothing... it's... well... I just can't believe we are visiting her!" I mumbled. Edward shrugged.

"Of course we do... it's on the way... it would be a shame if we don't." He said. I nodded and hoped that that would be the end of the discussion. "But that's not why you are so nervous." He added and I sighed. So much to that!

"So you want the real reason?" I asked and he gave me a look that told me clearly that he didn't want anything else but the truth. I sighed. "Fine. We are engaged." I said.

"So?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's it." I said.

"That's why you are nervous?" He asked and let out a small laugh.

"I am sorry but I am 20." I cried out.

"21 in two and a half months." He said and I let out a nervous laugh.

"So? Don't you get it?! I am 20! I am not even a legal grown up BUT engaged... she is going to kill me." I mumbled. Edward smiled.

"She is NOT going to kill you." He said and I gave him a death glare. "You know what I mean. She likes me. She will be happy for us." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward you don't get it. It's my mom. She is not like that." I said and he frowned.

"She let us sleep in the same room for a year. Oh please!" He said and rolled his eyes. I shook my head.

"Edward listen! My parents are divorced! When my mom went to college she married my dad and broke up college because he said he would care for her! Look at her now! And NOW I am doing the SAME thing!" I said in disbelieve. Maybe I should have thought about this a little longer.

"Well first of all- I knew that... you told me this story before. Secondly- I will be able to care for you as long as you live and thirdly- and most importantly- we will never... I repeat NEVER get divorced." He said and I groaned while rolling my eyes.

"You don't know that yet... this whole marriage thing is pretty big... think about it... I mean... FOREVER... that's really long... what if this feeling we have is not made forever. What if we run out of love at some point? What if I catch you cheating on me one day?" I asked in complete panic.

"Hey! Why am I always cheating on YOU?!" He asked angrily. I shook my head in disbelieve.

"Do you get what I am saying? Do you understand this? FOREVER?! I know there is a chance to get a divorce... but when I get married I want it to be a thing I only do once and I never want to regret it and..." I didn't come further because Edward cupped my face between his hands and turned me around so that we were looking at each other.

"Hey! Come back down for a minute!" He said and gave me a shocked look. I saw him studying my expression and panic growing inside of him. "Where is this coming from? Why are you doubting this all of a sudden?" He asked and I sighed.

"Edward we..."

"Don't Edward me. Tell me what's going on." He said in a concerned voice. I stayed silent. His eyes grew wide in shock. "Bella!" He said in a voice full of panic. I pulled away and looked at the ring. We would land in a couple of minutes. I pulled the ring of and sighed.

"No." Edward whispered.

"Let's... let's not tell her right away...ok? We are there for three days... give me a little time... ok?" I asked and he watched me hiding the ring in my pocket. Than he nodded silently and looked out of the window.

"You know..." He trailed off. "If you don't want this anymore than you should just tell me." He mumbled. I swallowed. I would. But I couldn't. I didn't understand what was going on right now.

* * *

"BELLA!" An all too familiar voice screamed. Edward and I just came out of the baggage claim area. It was weird. We didn't hold hands or anything. He took the cart and I was walking next to him. To see my mom in this moment with the mood down completely I wasn't sure anymore what I wanted. It seemed like I had destroyed everything in an amount of minutes. I gave her a weak smile. She came up to us and hugged me.

"Oh I am so happy to see you again. It's been sooo long." She mumbled and I nodded.

"Me, too." I said and forced smile on my lips. She finally let go of me and hugged Edward.

"It's good to see you, son. I see you're still holding up... no mental damages from that girl?" She asked jokingly.

"I am not sure anymore." He mumbled and I knew he had been honest. I shut my eyes and tried to keep the tears away. I was so stupid sometimes.

* * *

We made it back to our old house.

"Oh I am so glad you are here. I really missed you two. How about you bring your stuff upstairs and than come back down and we talk?" She asked. We nodded and brought our luggage upstairs. I was about to go down again when Edward closed the door and looked at me.

"I want you to know that I won't be mad when you say you won't marry me after all but I will be mad if you continue playing games with me because right now I feel like an idiot and I really don't like the feeling. I am a Masen. I don't need to feel like that." He said and raised his chin. I nodded silently. Was I really thinking about taking my answer back? About not being engaged after all? I was so confused.

"Fine. Than let's go downstairs." He said after a long sigh. He gave me a weak smile and followed me into the kitchen.

_

* * *

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

* * *

I chewed on my fingernail. A habit I put down years ago. Edward just entered the room and gave me a head nod. I gave him a slight smile and than lay down. He lay down next to me and didn't say a word. We both stared at the ceiling deep in our own thoughts.

"Good night." Edward mumbled and turned away. I sighed.

"Good night." I responded and turned away, too.

_

* * *

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you _

* * *

"Is he gone?" My mom asked after I closed the kitchen door behind me.

"Yes. He wanted to visit some college friend over here or something." I said and turned around to my mom.

"Oh good." She said and than came up to me and did something I never expected. She gave me a slap in the face. Not a hard one but one to notice. I held my hand on the heated area and gave her a shocked look.

"Oh my god! What was that for?!" I asked in shock she gave me a furious look.

"Did I raise you like this? Is this my fault because if it is I am going to slap myself senseless." She said. Than she let out a small scream and gave me an angry glare. "I always thought you were smart. But apparently you are not! Can you tell me what you are doing? Pushing him away like that? Are you really that stupid or do you like to feel the pain it gives you to suffer?" She said and I gave her a shocked look.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh don't go there young lady! You know EXACTLY what I am talking about!!" She screamed and took my left hand in hers to raise it to my face. "There! Did you think I would be that stupid? Of course I saw the mark it left!" She screamed and just now I saw a little pale stripe on my ring finger. "Where is it?" She asked.

"Here." I said and pulled it out of my jeans. She took it without looking at it.

"Are you crazy? Are you completely stupid?" She asked.

"Calm down mom. I am thinking about saying no after all." I said and she gave me a shocked look.

"You are not my daughter. My daughter wouldn't be that stupid." She said and shook her head in disbelieve.

"Stupid?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella! Stupid! Millions of girl wait for this one guy they fall madly in love with. The one man who will carry you on his hands until he dies. The one man that loves you so much that he would kill himself for you. And you got it! You are freaking 20 years old and you really got it! And what are you doing?! WHAT are you doing?! You are not SURE if you want to marry this man?? Who are you? Who are you to put him in so much pain? Who are you to doubt your feelings?" She asked. I swallowed and sat down.

"It's not that easy." I started but she interrupted me.

"Not easy?! NOT EASY?? What is not easy about this? You love him! He loves you! You two want to spend your whole life together! Now tell me where the problem is!" She said and I bit my lip.

"But what if it's not going to last?" I asked. Renee sighed and sat down, too.

"Listen Bella." She said in a soft voice. "I could tell you that what you two have is special- it probably is. Or I could tell you that it's always a risk. There is always the slight chance that Edward or you is going to wake up in 50 years and realizes that this is not what he and you had at the beginning. But that is a risk that you ALWAYS have. There is no way that is 100 safe... there is not even a anti baby pill that is 100 safe!" She said.

"But your parents..." She interrupted me again.

"My parents? Oh please! The only reason they aren't getting a divorce is because it's not 'right'. Their relationship is more a friendship. Believe me Bella. Marriage is not easy. It is HARD work. Probably the hardest work you will ever do but when you work on it every day it's like... it's like... do you remember the story of the Secret Garden? You know three children find a secret garden that was locked for a decade and they clean it and work in it the whole winter and than spring comes and all of a sudden the grass turns green the trees get leaves and little pink blossoms and soon they see that all the work was worth it because when they were done the garden was so beautiful that people from all over the world came to see it." She said and I nodded. "It's the exact same thing with marriage. You work on it so much sometimes. You think it won't work out in the end and than the winter moves away and spring comes and you see the blossoms of the cherry tree and you KNOW it was all worth it. You KNOW it was the most fulfilling work you have ever done." She said and grabbed my hand. I nodded again.

"Why am I freaking out all of a sudden then?" I asked desperately. She gave me a loving smile.

"Because you are just human. You are a woman and we are working in really complex ways. I see it as a good sign. You try to make sure that everything will work out. You worry about the future and that is good. Because the caution will give you the strength to work on your relationship every day." She said and I sighed.

"Let me do this the right way." I said. I took my moms hands and looked into her eyes. "Mom. This might be surprising to you but... Edward proposed to me a week ago and... we are engaged." I said and my mom smiled.

"And." She said. I laughed.

"And I am absolutely happy and sure that he is the man I want to spend my whole life with." I said and that's when a smile spread across her lips and without a warning she jumped up and enveloped me in a hug. She squealed and kissed my cheek and squealed again. I laughed and we both jumped up and down in the kitchen. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and took my hands in hers.

"Let me see the ring." She said and at the same time gave me my engagement ring back. I put it on my left hand and she grabbed my hand and looked at it.

"Wow... it's amazing." She said and I nodded.

"I know it belonged to his grandmother." I said and she smiled.

"It's so you." She said and I nodded.

"Edward and I think so, too." I said. She smiled.

"So when is the big day?" She asked. I laughed.

"Oh we don't have a real date yet but we decided to wait until we're out of college." I said and she nodded.

"So in two years?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No. In four to five... depending on how long Edward is going to study." I explained and she nodded.

"I think that's a really good idea. So you two will have practiced the living together part already." She said and we both laughed. She gave me some tea and than we sat down again.

"So. Now tell me how he did it." She said and I smiled. I still had all the envelopes in my suitcase I would put them somewhere special when we got home. I told her the whole story and was more and more thankful that my mom had put me in place.

_

* * *

If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly _

* * *

I must have fallen asleep while waiting for Edward in the kitchen because I woke up at midnight when I heard that someone was at the door. I sighed and got up. I swallowed hard when I saw that it was Edward. I opened the door and looked at him. He didn't look into my eyes. He was still hurt.

"Hey. Sorry... forgot to take a key and..." His look fell on my left hand that rested on my neck. I gave him a frown when I saw that his jaw dropped. He looked into my eyes, back on my hand, back into my eyes and than a smirk appeared on his lips. He entered quickly, closed the door behind him, pushed me against the wall, and than kissed me passionately. His hands cupped my face while he pressed himself closer. I sighed but than pushed him away carefully. He gave me a questioning look.

"I am sorry I freaked. I don't know why I did it. It's just that... well don't worry about it because I am sure and..." He didn't let me continue. Instead he kissed me again. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his middle. When we needed air his lips trailed down my neck.

"You are killing me. Do you know that Mrs. Masen?" He whispered and I groaned.

"I am sorry Edward... I really am... I love you and... and I only want you." I whispered. He looked into my eyes and than smirked.

"I wouldn't have let you go anyway... you are mine- remember?" He asked. I smiled and than kissed him.

"How could I forget." I mumbled and he chuckled.

"Come on." He mumbled against my neck and pulled me up the stairs into my room. I giggled.

"What are you doing?" I asked him but he just put his finger on my lips and than kissed my neck. I sighed and closed my eyes while feeling his light kisses against my neck. His hands trailed down until they unbuttoned my pants. I giggled and pushed his hands away.

"Edward! Stop that!" I whispered. Edward chuckled and pulled the hem of my t-shirt up.

"Edward." I whispered again but couldn't help a low giggle to escape my lips.

"What is it love?" He whispered against my neck.

"Stop it." I whispered again.

"I don't know what that means." He responded and bit my earlobe. I giggled louder now and than pushed him away lightly.

"That means you should stop." I whispered. He gave me a smirk and than pulled me to him.

"You know... you don't mean that." He whispered and kissed my collarbone. I gasped.

"Edward! We need to stop." I whispered. He groaned and looked at me.

"Why?" He asked desperately. I giggled and kissed his lips.

"Because my mom is in this house, too... and I am not going to make love to you while my mom can hear us screaming." I whispered and he chuckled.

"You mean can hear YOU screaming." He said and I giggled.

"Shh... we need to be quiet." I whispered.

"Why." He said and I felt like I would explode the next moment.

"Please Edward. Whisper ok? I don't know if mom is back already and if she is she really shouldn't hear us." I whispered. Edward gave me a kiss on the lips and than hid his face in the small place between my neck and shoulder.

"Fine!" He whispered. He pulled me on the bed and I rested my head on his chest and sight.

"I love you, Edward... so very much." I whispered. He kissed the top of my head and hugged me tighter.

"I love you, too... more than you know." He whispered and with that I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_

* * *

It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own _

**

* * *

RPOV:**

I smiled and leaned my head against the wall next to Bella's room. They were so cute and I was so happy everything was back to the way it should be... they had really worried me.

I looked up to the ceiling and thanked who ever work it was for this perfect love.

"I love you Edward... so very much." Bella whispered and I smiled while I shook my head in disbelieve.

"I love you, too... more than you know." Edward responded and I was proud of them both.

Who would have thought that the drama that started this relationship would turn into something so rare that it is only known as a legend in our world: love.

Unconditional love.

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you

**Hey!**

**Sorry that it is so short but oh well...**

**Am I making you mad or are you just not reading my story anymore because it takes me longer to update? Because for some reasons I get less reviews than I usually get... not that I would ever make you review but I was just wondering... I've got a poll on my profile and hope you'll participate...**

**Love you,**

**Laura  
**


	21. Fragments of the past

**BPOV:**

"OH MY GOD! You are engaged… you… have a ring! You… are really going to do this? Like really?" Becca asked while looking at my ring. I smiled.

"Yes. I am really going to do this." I answered and Edward smiled at me.

"You are 20! Isn't that early?" She asked and I giggled.

"Well we are going to marry in 4 to 5 years so there'll be some time actually." I explained and Edward nodded. She shook her head in disbelieve.

"And you are sure you want this, Edward? She can be a pain in the ass." Becca said and Edward laughed.

"Oh I noticed." He responded and I kicked his leg lightly with my foot. He gave me a teasing smile and than kissed my hand. Becca stared at me with her mouth wide open.

"Look at you! The last time I saw you, you were leaving me to study at Harvard and now you are back and engaged… maybe I should move to Boston, too… Edward did I ask you already if you have a brother?" She asked and we both laughed.

Edward and I had spontaneously decided to visit Becca because we weren't sure when we would see her the next time. I leaned my head against Edward's shoulder and sighed.

"So what are you going to do today?" I asked and she let out a nervous laugh.

"Someone is going to come over in a minute." She said and I lifted an eyebrow.

"A guy?" I asked and she swallowed.

"Well yeah… but not for the reason you're thinking…" She got out and I laughed.

"Oh come on you are in college now and have your own room… if he is coming over you can't tell me there isn't anything going on." I said and Edward smiled.

"Well… actually we are just doing a project together." She said without looking at me. I frowned.

"So? He is here… you two are alone… who knows…" I said. She let out a desperate laugh.

"Uhm… no… I don't think so. You know, I don't like him and we just got assigned and…" A knock on a door stopped her. I laughed and got up to get the door. Becca got pale and I giggled.

"Sure thing… you are so nervous already… gosh is that cute." I laughed.

"Uhm Bella…" She said. I turned away from the door and looked at her. There was something in her eyes looking like panic. Edward looked at her, too, and than let out a gasp and got up.

"Maybe we should go." He said and I was now completely irritated.

"Why? I want to stay here a little longer." I pouted. Another knock.

"We should really go." Edward said. I let out a growl and turned back to the door.

"Well I am going to let the poor guy in." I said angrily and opened the door quickly. A gasp escaped my lips and I was frozen on the spot.

"I wanted to tell her but I didn't know how." Becca explained desperately. Edward sighed.

"It's not your fault B." He said but I couldn't turn around to look at them because right now my eyes were on a fragment of my past I thought I had escaped forever.

"Hey Bells! What are you doing here?" Jacob asked and gave me an amused look.

"I-I-I am visiting Becca." I got out and grabbed the door knob harder.

"Well won't you let me in babe?" He asked. But I wasn't able to move. Jacob sighed and gave me another amused look. "I didn't know you were still so into me babe." He said and let his hand run through his hair. I heard a growl from Edward. "Where is your little boy? Left you?" He asked. Edward let out a snarl and before I knew it he removed my hand from the door knob and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"I am right here." He said angrily. Jacob let out a smirk.

"Sure you are." He said. Edward pulled me away from the door so that Jacob could enter.

"I got the stuff we need B." Jacob said to Becca. Becca was really uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"I am so sorry Bella… I tried to tell you but…" She started. I shook my head and gave her a slight smile.

"You are fine. It's no problem." I mumbled. She gave me an apologizing look and Edward played absently with the engagement ring.

"Hey B. How have you been the last years?" He asked me. It had always been confusing because he had always called me B and Becca as well.

"Great. Amazing. Better than ever." I let out. He gave Edward a surprising look and than turned to Becca.

"You know B. I am really sorry I couldn't come to your Birthday…" He said and I frowned. Her Birthday was in November… not in July.

"Uhm what?" Becca asked confused.

"Yeah… I am sorry… but you know I was… engaged… otherwise… I mean I really like you B but you just never gave me what I needed you know…" He said calmly and I growled. He was talking about my birthday when I caught him cheating on me. Edward held me firmly and I dug my fingernails into his arm. "I really tried to… come… but it wasn't that easy… especially not for you. And hey! I am sure your little boy over there can confirm that you might never be as good in bed as a hot blond. It's no criticism… not that your little boy and I could criticize something we never tried… it's just… a thing that is clearly to see!" He said and I wanted to scratch his eyes out but Edward held me back. I tried to break free but he didn't let me. "Oh come on B. You know it's actually your fault. If you had given me what I needed I wouldn't have had the need to seek for a hot blond… well I probably would have anyway… did you ever ask your little boyfriend how often he did it behind your back?" He asked and gave me a smirk… I wanted to kill him with my bare hands. I wanted to kick him there where it hurts most. I wanted to…

Right than something unbelievable happened. Edward started to laugh. Out of pure surprise I stopped struggling. All three of us looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Sorry!" He got out and wiped a tear out of his eye. "It's just really funny what he is saying," Edward explained. I let out an angry growl and turned around in his arms. How dare he…

"Oh _really_?" I asked him and crossed my arms in front of my chest. He looked down at me and smiled. Than he gave me a short kiss and bit my earlobe.

"You might want to turn around love… this will be… entertaining." He whispered in my ear. So I turned around and looked at Jacob who was still having his stupid smirk on the face but was slightly confused.

"You know Jacob… I kind of feel sorry for you… you must be really easy to satisfy if a blond is enough for you." Edward said in a sweet voice. He kissed my neck slowly and I closed my eyes out of a pure reflex. "Believe me… I had my fair share of girls in my lifetime and I was a living condom commercial. But even the hottest girl I ever had… and unlike you there had been about- well every girl I had was hot… well anyway. Not even the best one had been as good as Bella is. I can proudly say that I am a spoiled man when it comes to sex." He said and I let out a gasp. Had he really said that? Becca giggled and Jacob's jaw dropped.

"Wait… you had… sex?" He asked and Edward laughed.

"Of course we have." Edward said and it was impossible not to hear the triumph in his voice.

"Sure once and never again." Jake said and laughed.

"Didn't you tell him the news, love?" Edward asked and I chuckled.

"No… I hadn't had time yet." I responded.

"Well why don't you do it now?" Edward asked and I smiled and turned to Jacob.

"Hey! Remember when you said I would never get a better guy than you?" I asked. Jacob's eyes twitched. "Well guess what…" I said and stretched my left hand in his direction. "I did and he asked me to marry him about one week ago." I said and sighed. "Wow… it feels so good to tell people." I told no one particular. Edward laughed and kissed my neck.

"Well you have time to enjoy it a little longer our next stop will be at the White House." Edward said and I turned around to him.

"We are visiting your parents?" I asked excitedly. He nodded his head and gave me a wide smile. "Oh this is amazing!" I squealed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You are amazing." I added and he kissed me back.

"No you are." He whispered against my lips. I shivered at his touch and leaned my forehead against his.

"Ok. I am really sorry to interrupt… no I am not! You two are engaged to be married?" Jake asked confused. I laughed.

"Yes. You got it… who would have thought that your brain is able to work through that much information?" I asked him and made a face. His look darkened.

"Are you crazy? You don't want him!" He yelled. I gave him a shocked look.

"What?" I asked. He came up to me and took my hand in his.

"You don't want him B. I know what you want. You still want me… it's me you're thinking of in lonely moments… that's why you called me two months ago… you miss me!" He yelled. Edward behind me stiffened.

"What!? I didn't call you!" I yelled.

"I think we should go now." Edward said and pulled me out of the room. "Bye Becca." He added.

"Edward…" I begged.

"No we are going." He said in a hard voice.

"Isabella Marie Swan don't you dare marry this guy!" Jacob screamed.

"Bye Becca… I am going to call you." I yelled and she nodded apologizing. Edward shut the door quickly and pulled me into the elevator. Just when the elevator doors closed he let go of my wrist and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the wall of the elevator.

"Ok… considering the fact that you had been together with him for three years and that we weren't on this level of our relationship two months ago please apologize this question and give me the benefit of the doubt… did you- call him?" He asked without looking at me. I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Of course not. Why should I call someone I hate so much?" I asked him. He sighed and turned around. He gave me a quick kiss and than smiled.

"Good… I was not sure if I could have bared it anyway." He said and smiled. I smiled back and right than the elevator doors opened.

* * *

"Ok. You can say what you want… right now I feel like a freaking stewardess." I sighed and Edward chuckled. We had landed in Washington D.C. a couple of minutes ago and I was really tired.

"Well it's our last stop. After that we are going home." He responded, got our luggage and I nodded.

"You're right. Your parents know we are coming- right?" I asked. He smiled.

"As far as I know, yes they do." He said and wrapped his arm around me. We walked out of the luggage claim area for the third time in the last three weeks and I sighed. He gave me a questioning look. I shrugged.

"This just brings back old memories." I said and he smiled.

"So… where is my crazy family?" Edward mumbled under his breath and I laughed. He chuckled and we went around a corner just to be attacked by thousands of photographers. I shield my face with my hand.

"Oh man… I didn't miss this in the slightest." I mumbled. Edward pulled me forward.

"Did you take your ring off?" He asked and I nodded. "Good."

"BELLA!! EDWARD!!" A voice screamed. We turned a little to the left and saw Esme waving at us. I laughed.

"There they are." I said as if it was hard to miss them and Edward laughed. He pulled me to them and when we were only a couple of feet at distance Esme almost jumped into our arms.

"I missed you so much." She almost cried. We laughed and hugged her back. After his crazy wife was done Carlisle welcomed us and with him his seven bodyguards.

"Still president hu?" Edward asked and smiled. Carlisle laughed and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah… still got a year." He smiled.

"Ok mom… I bought this lip gloss it tastes like peach and this peach that doesn't taste like lip gloss but like peach." A girl said without looking up. She sighed while staring at her lip gloss. "I am bored when are they coming?" She asked. I looked at Edward and was more than confused. But he smiled a so remarkable smile that I had the feeling I had missed something. Edward chuckled and than cleared his throat. The girl looked up in confusion and than her face lit up full of joy.

"Oh my gosh you made it!" She said and jumped in Edward's arms. I frowned she couldn't be older than 12... 13 at the least. She pulled out of Edward's hug and looked at me with a cheapish smile.

"What's wrong Bella… you don't like me anymore?" She asked and I frowned.

"Uhm… I uhm… well… of course I… do I know you?" I asked confused. Everyone started laughing and I blushed wildly. The girl gave me an excusing smile and looked to the ground.

"I know, I know… I am sorry I never came over with mom and dad… I am kind of afraid of flying." She mumbled and I looked at her still completely confused. Edward chuckled and took me in his arms.

"I think the problem is that you just changed a lot the last three years and that Bella has NO idea it's you!" Edward explained. The girl looked up with a joyful face.

"Really? Am I better looking than back than?" She asked Edward. Edward smiled.

"Like a princess." He said jokingly and the girl gave him a playful hit. But that did it. Memory flashes of a little nine year old girl jumping on my bed came back into my memory. I let out a surprised scream.

"Oh my god! Talia!" I screamed. Talia looked at me and smiled happily. I took her in my arms and lifted her the last inches that I was still taller. "Oh god! Three years. I missed you so much." I said and let her back down. Talia laughed.

"I see that. I am standing in front of you and you don't even recognize me!" She said and everyone laughed.

"Well you changed an awful lot… I actually expected your nine year old you to stand here!" I explained and she smiled at me.

"Well I think we should go." Carlisle said. Edward was about to put his arm around me when Talia pulled me away.

"Come with me I have a bunch of things I have to tell you! You don't have an idea how it is to grow up without a big sister." She said and rolled her eyes. I laughed.

"Actually I do. I am an only child." I responded.

* * *

"Wow this brings back old memories." Edward mumbled when we entered his room. I nodded.

"Yeah… you're right… oh my god… we went through A LOT of drama in here." I mumbled while I looked at the room with a frown. Right than Edward grabbed my waist and tackled me down on his bed.

"Hey!" I got out between laughter. He wrapped his arms around me and took in the scent of my hair. I held still taking in the moment and the peace and quiet that was becoming a rare gift.

"We had never been really happy in here… there had ALWAYS been something." He whispered in my ear from behind me. Right now his front was pressed against my back. His nose trailed along my neck and I closed my eyes to enjoy it.

"No we haven't." I got out. He kissed my bare shoulder slowly.

"Maybe it's time to change that." He whispered. I giggled and pushed him away.

"Edward! Not here either… I think I have to make a strict no sex in foreign houses rule." I said and Edward groaned while pulling me closer again.

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because we have to get ready for dinner tonight and you know what we are doing at dinner. So… this is important." I said and he sighed.

"Fine." He got out.

* * *

I had just come out of the bathroom ready dressed and was just putting on my earrings when Edward gasped. I turned around and gave him a frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked him with a smile.

"The dress!" He got out.

"What's with it?" I asked calmly and a slight smile escaped my lips.

"You wore it before." He got out.

"No I didn't." I responded.

"Well not exactly the same… but this dress in ivory… you wore it the evening I told you I liked you." He said. I smiled.

"I know. I thought it started in this dress so we might as well let it end in this… well at least announce our engagement in it." I said. He got up and kissed my shoulder.

"I absolutely love the idea… where did you get it this fast?" He asked. I giggled.

"It was in your walk-in closet." I responded and Edward chuckled.

"Yeah- my sneaky mom." He sighed.

* * *

"So how has your flight been?" Esme asked during dinner. We shrugged our shoulders at the same time.

"It was fine." I said. Esme nodded and gave us a suspicious look. I leaned over to Edward.

"I tell you she smells it already." I whispered. He chuckled and gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

"Well than let us do it." He said and gave me a smile. He took my left hand under the table and put the ring on it. Than he gave me a slight smile and turned to his parents and Talia. "We have an important announcement to make." Edward said. Esme smiled wide and I had problems not to laugh right than. She already knew. All three of them looked at us. Edward gave me a look and than sighed and looked back to the others. "In Italy I asked Bella…" He took in the silence. "… to marry me." He ended and I smiled when Esme squealed and Talia laughed. "We are engaged." He said and put my left hand on the table. Esme jumped up and hugged me tightly.

"I told you… didn't I? I told you three years ago!" She said and I laughed. She finally let go of me and gave me a curious look. "He did it in a good way? Not something boring?" She asked concerned. I laughed.

"He did it the best way ever." I said and Edward smiled. She sighed and hugged her son. Right than Talia jumped into my arms.

"You got your prince. Congrats." She said and I laughed.

"Thanks little sis." I said and gave her a wink. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and than I saw Carlisle who was still sitting in his seat. I held my breath. Edward was watching him, too.

"Marriage… it's not easy you know? It can be hard work…" He said and than looked at us. "Are you two completely sure you are ready for this?" He asked. Edward and I laughed.

"Completely." We said at the same moment. He gave us a long and thoughtful look than he sighed and got up. A true smile appeared on his face when he walked up to me.

"Well than I am happy to finally welcome you the right way to my family." He said and hugged me. A sigh of relieve escaped my lips. He looked at me and shook his head in disbelieve. "My daughter." He said and I smiled. I was so happy that I felt like I could explode.

Edward looked at me from the corner of his eye and as I saw his satisfied smile I knew this was really what I wanted.

**

* * *

Ok. This freaking sucks. Two more chapters of happy Bella and I'll puke. I completely understand those of you who think this story is missing drama. At the moment I feel like those writers that only create dreamy, perfect worlds without any conflict. The problem is just that these things needed to be written before it's getting serious. **

**That I am updating so rarely has something to do with the less challenging plot… but I PROMISE there is just going to be one more chapter in happy-Bella-land and than we are going back to some drama here!! I MISS IT SO MUCH!**

**So… now that I got THAT off my chest I also wanted to apologize- I never wanted to MAKE you all review. I know that reviewing doesn't always work and that you guys don't have a comment for EACH of my chapters and I kind of feel bad because I made you all review so often… but well… SORRY!!So… I love ya guys… see you in a bit…Laura!**

**The dress is on my profile!  
**


	22. Punishment

**BPOV:**

"Hey, you know what?" I asked Edward sleepy while he had his arm around me in the taxi.

"Nope." He said. I sighed and breathed in his scent while I still had my eyes closed.

"I am tired." I mumbled.

"Well I knew THAT." He chuckled and kissed my head.

"That's not what I meant. I actually wanted to tell you that this is our last stop." I mumbled. We were on our way to our penthouse and I couldn't WAIT to sleep in my own bed again.

"Yeah I know... it's already 2 am... I think we can be lucky that it's Sunday and college starts tomorrow... imagine we would have to go to college today." He said and I groaned.

"Yeah... Mr. Scrawl would be ten times more painful." I sighed and he chuckled.

"True... and I would have practice." He said. I nodded my head.

"So when is everyone coming over?" I asked. We still needed to tell our friends the good news. It was almost unbelievable that the news about our engagement didn't go public yet even though I knew the reason for that- I didn't wear my engagement ring permanently yet... only to show people and as soon as we were in public I took it off. It's not that I am not ready for being confronted with it... it's more because I want to tell everyone personally before they read it in the news.

"We are going to go out tonight." Edward explained and I nodded again.

"Fine with me. Can we sleep till 6pm then?" I asked and Edward laughed. Right than the taxi stopped and he pulled me out of the taxi. I didn't even open my eyes. He picked me up bridal style and even though I would have fought against that normally I just let him do it now.

"Are you practicing for our wedding?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Well I guess I have enough practice when it comes to carrying you." He said and I nodded with closed eyes.

"That's probably true. Can you carry me all the way to the bed?" I asked and gave him a pouting look without opening my eyes still. He gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Everything you want." He whispered. I heard the elevator doors close and for the first time I felt like I wasn't moving at all. And that did it- I fell asleep faster than I ever did. Right there in the arms of my fiancé.

* * *

I woke up around noon. Completely exhausted but content. Edward was lying next to me- his arm wrapped around my naked waste. I looked down to the floor and smiled when I saw my clothes lying there. He must have undressed me last night. I had probably been unconscious.

I stretched- still feeling the sleepiness in my bones and yawned. Right than Edward kissed my shoulder.

"Good morning love." He mumbled. I giggled and turned around looking into his happy face.

"Wow... college starts tomorrow." I said and he sighed.

"I know. I can't stand the thought of another year." He mumbled and I laughed.

"Really? I think our life is really perfect at the moment." I said and he gave me a thoughtful look.

"You're right. No major problems, we are happy... I mean what else do you want!" He said and I nodded with my eyes closed again.

"You know what's funny?" I asked. Edward shook his head watching me like he could never grow tired of my sight. "We are the youngest couple... from our best friends I mean." I said. Edward nodded.

"You mean when we leave Stan and Cheyenne out of this." He said to show me that he understood what I was saying. I nodded.

"Yes. So we are the youngest couple but the first that got engaged." I said and Edward nodded.

"You're right. I often ask myself why Jasper and Emmett didn't dare that step yet... I mean it's not like Rose or Alice would say no." He said and I nodded.

"You are probably right... well they will do it someday." I said and he laughed.

"Let's hope so... I can totally see Rose propose to Emmett." Edward said and I giggled.

"Who knows... maybe he'll even wear the dress during the ceremony." I said and Edward laughed.

"I am NOT going to be bridesmaid though... he can look for someone else than." He added and by now I was laughing so hard that tears sneaked out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

"Are you ready hon?" Edward called from the living-room.

"Almost." I mumbled and just put some earrings in.

"Bella!" Edward gasped behind me. I turned around and watching how he gave me an up and down look.

"What? Something wrong?" I asked concerned. He looked up to me and gave me a confused look.

"Hu?" He asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Nothing... you look amazing." He said and sneaked his arms around my waist from the back and kissed my bare shoulder.

I wore a blue waterfall cocktail dress which ended inches above my knees. I had bought it spontaneously today because my closet was stuffed with prude dresses. Not my stile anymore. I smiled at his reflection in the mirror.

"Thanks." I said and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I turned around and smiled at the real Edward. "I am ready." I said and he nodded.

"Fine than... let's go." He said and helped me into my light coat and than laced his hand into mine so that we left the apartment hand in hand.

"Are you excited?" He asked.

"Oh yes... this evening is going to be fun." I smiled and gave him a short kiss after he pressed the button for the first floor.

* * *

We reached the restaurant in record time- and still were late. When we entered it, everyone else was seated already and stared at us. It took them a second and than they all got up and welcomed us- all except of Alice and Rose who were standing but not moving- they were just watching me. I blushed.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked. Alice shook her head.

"I am not sure yet... give me a minute so that I can put my finger on it." She mumbled. Edward chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You... are not wearing one of my dresses." She said suspiciously. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I am sorry, fashion police." I responded. Her eyebrows raised and than she came up to me followed by Rose.

"Oh my god." She whispered in disbelieve. "Rose do you see it?" She asked, Rose nodded.

"It's impossible not to notice." Rose responded. I chuckled.

"What's going on?" I asked. Alice looked up. Her face blank.

"You had sex." She said. Just like that, loud enough for everyone to hear. I gasped for air and blushed immediately. "And not just once... you really hit it the last weeks... didn't you?" She asked. Edward next to me laughed.

"How do you know?" He asked Alice who shrugged her shoulders.

"It's really easy... look at her. She actually wears something that shows some skin and she is glowing permanently... and not just a bit... I am almost sure that she could light up a whole city with that radiation." Alice said amazed. Edward laughed and I sighed. I sat down and Emmett and Jasper gave me a long look.

"So Swan really had sex?" Emmett asked. Rose took the seat next to him and nodded. "With whom?" He asked. Rose gave him a death glare and smacked his head. Emmett laughed and gave me than an apologizing look. "Oh man... that's different..." He sighed. Edward took the seat next to me and rested his arm on my chair. "I mean... who are we making fun of now that even Swan is not a virgin anymore?" He asked and- again- Rose smacked him really hard. Stan next to me sighed and turned around to me.

"So how was Italy?" He asked. I smiled- I was glad for a topic change.

"Amazing. I had always been a fan of Italy and being back felt amazing." I said and he nodded.

"I know. I had been to Italy a couple of times, too... Cheyenne and I plaining on going next year." He explained. I nodded.

"It was amazing." I said and smiled at Edward who gave me a short kiss. Emmett made a gaging sound but I didn't care. I was on cloud nine and nothing was going to pull me down from there easily.

* * *

We were halfway through dinner when Edward squeezed my hand. I looked up to him and he pulled my chin closer so that he could reach my ear.

"What do you think- shell we tell them now?" He asked. I smiled.

"I am so ready to tell them." I mumbled and he laughed. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and- again- he put the ring on my finger hidden under the table. We turned to the others who were watching us.

"Hey guys- we have an announcement to make." Edward said and everyones expression changed in a unique way. I sighed and took in every face. Jasper; kind of blank but with a hidden smirk. Alice; she had big, curious eyes all of a sudden. Emmett; he looked like he was trying to figure out what he had missed. Rose; she had this secret smile- almost as if she knew... Chey; she waited for us to continue and Stan; who was actually looking at Chey.

Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. I looked at him and smiled.

"You want to continue love?" He asked. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't care." I said. He laughed and gave me a short kiss.

"Sure you do." He said and now I laughed, too.

"Well yes, I do." I said. He chuckled and rested his chin on my head. I looked at everyone else and smiled.

"On the first of July Edward and I celebrated our 3. anniversary and that night Edward asked me to marry him." I said with a content smile. Everyone gasped for air and gave us shocked faces- except of Rose. She gave me a gentle smile. "And I said yes... of course." I added and Edward put my hand on the table. There was silence. And than all of a sudden Alice jumped up and squealed while running around the table and hugging me.

"Oh my god! You're engaged. You... You are engaged." She said again and again. I was so shocked by her loud reaction that I grew pale when I noticed that the whole restaurant was silent all of a sudden. Everyone stared at us. "Show me the ring." Alice squealed. She looked at the ring and said something about it. But I didn't hear it because right than all the people in the restaurant started to whisper and watching us.

"Uh oh." I whispered. Edward wrapped his arms around me from the back and kissed my shoulder.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked.

"All those people... they know now." I whispered.

"I know... isn't that great?" He asked.

"Great?!?" I asked shocked.

"Yes... tomorrow everyone knows that you are mine." He whispered into my ear and I felt the goose bumps on my whole body. I turned around and kissed him. His arms found my waist and he hold on to me.

"We won't have a quiet minute the next weeks." I whispered. Edward smiled.

"True." He responded.

"Not one more private time as long as we are in public." I said and he nodded.

"You're right." He said. I shook my head in disbelieve.

"And you don't care?" I asked.

"Nope. I think this is the easiest way to keep all guys in this world away from you." He explained and I giggled and gave his arm a light slap. Someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned around just to see Rose standing there. Smiling.

"Can we congratulate?" She asked with a smirk. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"I am so happy for you." She said while hugging me. I laughed and felt tears coming. Everyone was happy for us and slightly surprised. After we all sat down again Edward and I had to answer a million questions and before we noticed half of the evening was over by just talking about Edward and my engagement.

I sighed.

"Tomorrow college starts again." I said and Jasper and Rose rolled their eyes.

"Tell me about it." Stan said. I laughed.

"So... you're sure that medicine is the right thing for you?" I asked amused. He shrugged his shoulder.

"I hope so." He said and I nodded.

"Well at least you are on the same campus as Chey is." I said and he smiled at Chey.

"That's a huge plus indeed." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Indeed... you are so much like Edward." I said and everyone laughed.

"Guess who has tennis practice tomorrow." I said and Edward groaned. He leaned his forehead against my shoulder and closed his eyes. "Well it's really not that bad you know? It's just hitting the ball over the net." I said and shrugged. Edward let out a loud laugh.

"What?!? Oh please! If it would be THAT easy everyone could play it." He said and Emmett and Stan laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"I played for eight years... I think I know how to play." I said. Edward shrugged.

"Well than you should know that it is more than playing the ball over the net." He responded. I gave him an amused look.

"Edward sometimes you are a real cry baby." I said. He gave me a shocked look.

"Oh really? Well who is playing tennis for the Harvard team- you or me?" He asked. I laughed.

"So that's where this comes from. You think you're better just because you're in a team?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course." He said. I gave him a shocked look and than pouted.

* * *

"Did Edward tell you about the engagement?" I asked Rose when we left the restaurant. She shook her head.

"Oh no he didn't... I don't think anyone knew..." She said and smiled. I frowned.

"So... how did you know that he would ask me? You definitely didn't look surprised." I said. Rose smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"You know... Alice and I got our boyfriends longer than you have Edward but you two... it's something different. You are so in love... I knew that he would ask you soon." She said and shrugged her shoulders. I shook my head in disbelieve. This didn't make sense to me. Rose loves Emmett, too. And Alice loves Jasper... what's the difference?

* * *

"The difference is that we are... well we have a different attitude. We are... more mature... especially when it comes to relationships. Look at Rose and Emmett... Emmett is like a 180 pounds huge baby! And Alice... well Alice is still stuck in her teenager years... they are not thinking about the future as much as we two do. Alice thinks about her fashion line and Emmett... well he has his club... you see... it's just different." He explained my question while he was driving us home.

"But what's about Jasper and Rose? They are mature... aren't they annoyed?" I asked. Edward laughed.

"Well I think the fact that they are so different makes them so perfect for each other. Look at us. I was a player. You were the prude." He said and I gave him a death glare. "Well you kind of were when I met you. So NOW we met in the middle. You opened up and I grew up. See? This is why we are further. This step we did right than when I flew after you three years ago- they didn't have that yet... and that's why they aren't that far yet." He explained and pulled me into the elevator. I nodded. That actually made sense. Right than the elevator doors opened and Edward pulled me out of it and into the penthouse.

Before I noticed we were in the bedroom and Edward kissed my neck gently. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I love you." I mumbled. He groaned and grabbed my waist. He pulled me closer and than let go of my waist and pulled my zipper down. In the next moment I stood in front of him just in high heels and a black, lacy thong. He groaned and kissed my collar bone. I gasped and let my hands trail to his shoulders. He pulled me closer and that's when I smirked.

"I love you, Bella. So much." He whispered against my neck. I let out a bored sigh. Edward looked up in confusion immediately.

"So I can't play tennis hu?" I asked in a dry voice. Edward's eyes grew wide.

"WHAT?!?" He asked confused.

"You said I couldn't play tennis." I said. He let out a painful groan.

"You are not serious... are you?" He asked. I turned my back to his front so that my butt made contact with his most sensitive area while I picked up the dress. I heard him hiss and than felt that he was growing... harder. I smirked. That's what you get. I let out a yawn and walked to my walk-in closet. I hung the dress away and got some comfortable pj's out.

"Bella?" Edward asked confused.

"You know Edward..." I said and leaned in the door frame of the bathroom. His eyes traveled over my body. "I am just not in the mood." I said and gave him a fake smile before I disappeared into the bathroom.

"WHAT?!?" He asked desperately and a second later banged against the door.

"You know... I am REALLY tired." I said and smiled at my reflection in the mirror.

"Oh please!" He groaned. He didn't believe me.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked.

"Come on... don't play me like this. You won't make love to me tonight because I made a stupid comment about your tennis skills?" He asked.

"You've never seen me playing." I said.

"Well I am sorry... I love you and I want you... now." He begged. His words gave me a goose bumps. It wasn't like I didn't want to either.

"Sorry hon... not tonight." I said and bit my lip.

"Oh please... you kept saying that for two weeks now." He said and I had to bite my lip so that I wouldn't start laughing.

"Well I didn't want to have sex in the houses of our parents... sorry." I said.

"But this is our second night at home!" He begged. I smiled.

"Well you have to see it positively... we still have eternity to do it again!" I said. I heard a growl and than he was gone. I really WAS evil...

**

* * *

Hey guys... sorry it took me so long... well therefore you get two chapters... the dress is on my profile again... and as far as I can tell you guys without telling too much you can be positive that the drama in the chapter after the next one won't be a break up in any sort... oh please... they are engaged... they should be over that... well at least for now...**

**Love ya,**

**Laura**


	23. The challange

**BPOV:**

So he thinks I can't play? Just because I am not playing over here? Just because we know each other for so long and didn't play once???? Well. We'll see who can't play!

I was wearing a tennis outfit I had just bought today- a pleaded white skirt and a white tank top with red stripes from Nike. I had pulled my hair back in a ponytail and decided to take my old tennis racquet- never play in an important match with a new one! They are just too different!

I entered the court on which the guys were practicing. The surface was grass- I had never played on gross before. Only on clay in Germany... but grass made the ball slower so this would be to my advantage.

First no one noticed me. Than a ball flew in my direction- it was already out but I still played it over whoever net it was- really low and the guy on the other side couldn't get it. The two guys on the court turned around and looked at me with open mouthes. I gave them a smirk and a wink and continued walking.

I heard a whistle and had to smile. Now all the guys were watching me- whispering.

"Hey Swan!" Cam said when he saw me and came up to me. I smiled and stopped in front of him.

"Hey Cam!" I responded and he gave me a frown.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and I laughed.

"Oh nothing. Do you know where the captain is?" I asked and he gave me a suspicious smile. He looked me up and down and laughed.

"You are going to play against him?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "A GIRL?" Cam asked and I lifted an eyebrow.

"So you think I can't get some points against him?" I asked and he laughed.

"Bella, you know I love you but the captain is just a freaking machine!" He said. By now everyone was listening. I shrugged my shoulders.

"So where is he?" He asked.

"Court 17- the right end corner." Cam answered and shook his head. "You are crazy." He mumbled and I laughed. I walked away, waved at Cody and Sam and than turned around the corner to the other courts.

And there he was. On court 17 with another guy playing a match. It was already 6-2 and 5-1 for Edward. I rolled my eyes. Show off! I went over to him but he couldn't see me because I was right behind him.

He just bent down a little- getting ready to serve when I reached him. He threw the ball in the air and that's when I let my finger trail down his back.

"Hi captain." I said in an seductive voice. Right than he tried to hit that ball- it flew in the net. Edward turned around in confusion and his jaw dropped when he saw me. I gave him a satisfied smile.

"Well if you always play like this I will beat you pretty fast." I said and than he smiled. He dropped his racquet and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What is my favorite everything doing here?" He asked and kissed me.

"Oh please. You know exactly what I want." I said and he laughed.  
"I kind of think I know but I really hope I am wrong." He mumbled against my neck.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well it's kind of a tricky situation. When I play normal you'll lose pretty bad and be mad at me, when I let you win you will be mad anyway, when I don't play against you, it'll be even worse." He mumbled and I laughed. By know all the guys were on our court. My hand slid down until I reached his pocket and before he realized it I grabbed his last tennis ball out of his pocket, pulled away, and looked at him with a wide smile.

"Well I guess there is just one option than." I said and he gave me a questioning look.

"And that would be?" He asked. I went to the line, let the ball bounce twice, threw it in the air, hit it with my racquet and hit the right field across from me. The boys gasped. I looked at the radar- 90mph... not bad. I turned back around to them and smirked when I saw the surprise in Edward's eyes.

"Well the only option would be that you play your best game and I still beat you." I winked at him. The guys whistled but I just walked over to the other side of the court.

"We play one set. I let you start serving... you need every advantage you can get." I said with a wink and he laughed. The guy he had played with gave him two new tennis balls. Edward looked at me and shook his head in disbelieve.

"You're sure that you want this?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, you don't take my virginity- we are just playing tennis." I said and the guys laughed. He sighed.

"Don't be mad at me in the end." He sighed and let the ball bounce. I bent down a little, my legs spread, ready to jump for everything. A second bounce, a third bounce... and than he threw the ball up in the air, stretched up high with his right arm and smashed the racquet down against the ball. A loud groan and I smirked. He really was going to play against me. The ball hit the right field of course and bounced back in a weird angle. He had sliced the ball. I ran for it and just got it. I let out a groan when I got it and played the ball so low over the net that it touched the court right after it was over the net. Edward ran for it but he didn't get it anymore. I smiled and the guys gasped. Edward looked at me and shook his head in disbelieve.

"What's wrong captain?" I asked in an innocent voice than he laughed. I smiled, too, when I went over to the other side- getting ready for his next serve.

"Love- 15... love." He said and gave me a wink. I laughed.

"I know hon... you better start playing real tennis now." I said in my innocent voice and the guys howled.

He served even harder then the last time. Again, he had sliced it and the ball bounced off in an odd angle. I ran for it and just reached it- almost missed it. I groaned when I played it over. I was just standing in the right position again, when the ball came back. I played a backhand and felt my skirt lift. But well, that happens when you play tennis and besides there are always shorts under it... so... But the guys whistled anyway and Edward stared at me instead of the ball. The ball hit the right end corner and he didn't get it. I laughed.

"Edward!! Where are you with your thoughts?" I asked and that's when he looked over to the ball that was rolling away right now.

"That's NOT fair." He mumbled and the guys chuckled. I smiled.

"love-30." He mumbled. He was getting ready to serve and I smirked. This was actually fun! I won the first game. So the score was 1 to 0 for me. I smiled.

"Cam you got that?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Swan. 1 to 0 for you." He said and winked. I smiled. Now it was my turn.

"Sam give me some balls..." I said and smiled.

"Yep." He said and gave me two.

**EPOV:**

I shook my head in disbelieve. Here she was. MY Bella on the court playing ME and she was WINNING!! Well... I actually could have won but she destructs me. And may I add that she is VERY good at it. I am not even sure she knows what she is doing.

GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!

I bent down, watching her serve. She let the ball bounce, once, twice... than she threw the ball up high in the air and got her right hand from the back- stretching so that her back arched for. I swallowed- this reminded me of something I didn't have for days...

Than she jumped a little up in the air, making contact with the ball and groaned when she sent it over the net. I stood there and watched her. It wasn't helpful that her skirt flew up almost every time she hit the ball and it was especially not helpful that she was groaning.

"Edward!" She said in an angry tone- which pulled me out of my thoughts. The guys behind me chuckled. Shoot! I had completely forgotten to go for the ball.

"Uhm..." I cleared my throat. "Sorry... I'll concentrate now." I mumbled and she sighed.

"Would be nice." She responded and stood already on the other side of the field. So I walked to the left and bent down. I needed to concentrate... I needed to concentrate. The ball flew over the net with a lot of speed . I went for it and hit it back. Bella ran over to the other side of the court and hit an amazing forehand. Now it came flying towards me... a pretty high lop. I stood there, waiting for the ball to come down. And when it did I smashed it over the net so hard that Bella didn't have a chance. She smiled at me and clapped her hands and the guys did the same. I took a bow and she shook her head laughing.

"Welcome to the game Edward. It's 15-15." Cam said with a smile. I smiled back. I stretched while walking over to the right side of the court.

"Thanks. I heard my fiancée wants to get her ass kicked." I said and Cam smiled.

"Well... right now she kicks yours pretty bad." Cam responded and I laughed. Bella got ready to serve. I was ready. No mistakes anymore. She served, I hit back, she hit it back... but a lot harder than I thought. I sighed when the ball passed me and there was no chance for me to get it.

"Bella where does all this power come from?" I asked. She bounced the next ball and shrugged her shoulders.

"My writing teacher Mr. Scrawl... he thinks I am engaged to you because of your money." She said and hit the next serve in- ace... I couldn't have gotten it if I wanted to. I laughed.

"He doesn't know you really well- does he?" I asked and the other guys laughed. She sighed and shook her head.

"No, not really... I mean I am taking his class now for two years and he read a lot of my essays and he just doesn't like them! I mean, I am not that bad- am I? I mean all my other teachers like my writing!" She said and I gave her a concerned look.

"I am sorry love." I said and she let her head hang down.

"Yeah... let's finish this." She mumbled and served. It was too fast. I wasn't ready.

"Well... captain... that would be 2 to 0 for your shorty." Cam said and I smiled.

"Let's change that than, shell we?" I said and Bella rolled her eyes.

"As if you could." She responded and I laughed.

The next game was a lot harder- for her. I served my best serves and she had problems to get them back over the net.

Half an hour later it was 6 to 5 for me and she was serving. If she won this game it would be 6 to 6.

She served, groaned, her skirt got up but- I didn't let myself get all lost in it. I had time for that tonight...

I hit a hard forehand and watched how it bounced once and was almost back to the ground when Bella let herself fall and slide the last feet until she was in reach. She played the ball over the net AND loped me. The ball bounced to the ground behind me and I didn't have a chance to return it. The guys gasped and mumbled. I rolled my eyes and walked to Bella who just got up.

"Are you ok?" I asked and helped her up. She groaned. "Are you hurt?" I asked worried.

"No, but those grass stains... I am never going to get them out." She mumbled and looked at the left side of her body that was completely green. I laughed and hugged her. She smiled.

"So what do you think. Am I good or do you still doubt me?" She asked and I smiled.

"Well... we are not done yet- are we?" I asked and she winked at me.

"Hey you two lovebirds... ready for the traditional 6 to 6 Harvard Tennis Game?" Cam asked and the others laughed.

**BPOV:  
**

"6 to 6 what?" I asked. Almost immediately Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"No." He said. I gave him a frown. Cam smiled.

"Come on! Who is for it?" Cam asked with a huge smile and all the guys immediately raised their hand. I had no idea what was going on.

"I said no!" Edward yelled. I pulled away and walked to the other side.

"So what kind of game would that be?" I asked but Edward came running to me and placed himself in front of me.

"I-said-no." He said really slowly through his teeth. I frowned. Edward's reaction made me even more curious.

"Come on Captain. Let your girl decide for herself." Cody said with a smile. I went around Edward and looked in the smirking faces of 15 guys and a face of horror which belonged to my fiancé.

"So what do you say Bella?" Cody said and I smiled. It couldn't be that bad, right?

"She says no." Edward said and I cleared my throat.

"She says yes." I said and Edward gave me a shocked expression. The guys howled and Edward shook his head.

"No, no, no!!! She doesn't know!!! It doesn't count." He said but the guys didn't listen. Two of them ran away. Edward turned around to me and grabbed my arms.

"Do you know what you just did?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I said yes." I answered and he nodded.

"But you have NO idea to what!" He said and I swallowed.

"Well... you are not going to dare me to kill a person do you?" I asked and the guys laughed. Edward put his arms around me protectively. I laughed and kissed his sweaty cheek.

"What's going on?" I asked and he hid his face between my neck and shoulder.

"Bella!" A guy said. I pulled away and turned around to see Sam smiling at me. "Welcome to the traditional 6 to 6 Harvard Tennis Game." He said and I laughed.

"Are we all going to slide our hands and press our palms together?" I asked and he laughed.

"Uhm... no... but almost." He said and I rolled my eyes. The two guys that were gone came back with a huge bag. They got out a tiara and placed it on my head. I laughed.

"What's that?" I asked and Sam smiled.

"You are the FIRST girl that ever played the game." He said and I frowned. All of a sudden I got suspicious. This was getting weird. I looked at the court and saw how the guys placed six cans of beer on the forecourt of the other side of the field.

"I am going to explain to you what to do." Sam said and put his arm around my shoulders. Edward pulled it away and gave him an angry glare. He usually wasn't that protective. He always said I was independent and I didn't need protection for everything. That's why I knew he was angry at Sam because he pulled me into this.

"It's pretty easy actually... everyone of you has three full beer cans on the other side and you both have to hit those with a serve. But that's not all... they HAVE to fall down. Winner is who managed to let all cans fall first." He said. I gave Edward a questioning look. This wasn't bad at all.

"Got it." I said and walked over to the field when he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. When he leaned his arm around my shoulder this time Edward didn't do anything. He stared at the beer cans. Thinking about something.

"Uh, uh shorty! That is not all!!!" He said and the guys laughed. "I didn't tell you your punishment yet..." He said and Edward flinched. I looked back at Sam in complete confusion. "If you serve and you miss a can- or it doesn't fall down you have to drink a whole beer can." He said and I swallowed. His eyes were so amused... I knew this wasn't everything. "AND you have to take of one part of your clothing... socks and shoes are NOT included." He said and I gasped.

"WHAT THE..." I yelled and the guys laughed. Edward looked at me worried. He pulled me away from the others and stroked my arm.

"I know you didn't know... I am worried though... you can't take your acceptance back though... I wish you could... it's just not possible. I tried the first time they asked me to play and I agread because I had no idea... they won't let you go- especially not you for you are a girl which looks pretty amazing in her tennis outfit by the way." He mumbled and I leaned my head against his chest. This was a nightmare. I had four pieces of clothing... and I didn't want to lose any of those. I am going to be the slut of the school if this comes out. It's just horrible. One of them WILL take a picture...

"God I wish I had known." I mumbled and he kissed my head.

"I've got an idea... I am the better player... so just let me finish it really quickly without any distractions." He said and my mouth fell open. Did he just say he was the better player? Maybe I HAD distracted him... but STILL I was good, too. He shouldn't have said that... he JUST hurt my pride.

"You know, I've got a better idea..." I said and walked away.

"Bella?" He asked.

"May the better one win." I said and the guys howled. I took my first ball and let it bounce once, twice... _oh my God what am I DOING? _I threw the ball up in the air and caught it in my hand again- just the way I had thrown it... it was already way off the target. I let it bounce again. Once, twice... I focused on the first beer can. Than I threw the ball up in the air and hit it with the racquet. I closed the eyes when the ball flew away and there was nothing I could do anymore. I waited for the sound of the ball hitting the can... and there it was. It hit the can and I opened my eyes to see that the can fell down. The boys let out a disappointed mumble. I let out a sigh of relief and looked over to Edward who was smiling at me. I smiled back... maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"5 dollars if you hit that one." I said and he smiled.

"Fine with me... it's your money." He said and I laughed. He threw the ball, hit it and... hit the can. I smiled.

"Nice serve." I said and he smiled.

"50 dollars if you hit the next one." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Show off." I said and got ready. I bounced the ball once, twice... focused, hit the ball over the net and... I gasped. Oh no! The ball had touched the next can but it didn't fall. The guys laughed and I froze. Oh my god! They came over to me and gave me a beer can. I shook my head in disbelieve. I couldn't believe I was DOING this. I opened it and sighed. I looked over to Edward who was really tensed. I emptied the beer can pretty fast and the guys gave me a confused look. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"I am a German! I am allowed to drink since I am 16... god! And by the way... American beer taste awful." I said and Edward smiled. I wasn't drunk in the slightest but I mean it was just one beer... they needed a LOT more targets to make me drunk. I sighed and looked at Edward. I touched the hem of my top and gave him an excusing look.

"I am sorry." I mouthed and he swallowed. I closed my eyes, held my breath, and pulled the top over my hem. The guys gasped and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah! Surprise! I am a girl! I've got boobs!" I said and shook my head. It was just a stupid sports bra! Edward stared at me- not sure if he should laugh or yell at those guys. I smiled.

"Concentrate or you're next." I said and he smirked.

"I don't think so." He said. I narrowed my eyes. He was REALLY sure. He served and... hit the can of course. I rolled my eyes.

I took my next ball. I took a deep breath, looked at the next can, let my ball bounce twice, threw it up in the air, and hit it with the racquet. The ball flew over the net and this time I didn't close my eyes. I looked at the ball and jumped in delight when it hit the can. The guys looked at me with big eyes.

"Don't jump." Edward mumbled. I blushed... my breasts... oops I forgot...

Edward got ready to serve. He let the ball bounce three times.

"If you hit your last can..." I said and he threw the ball up in the air. "I am going to sleep with you tonight." I said really fast before he was about to hit the ball. He gasped, was completely distracted. Hit the ball and the ball made an odd curve and hit Sam.

"Too bad... you really could have needed the exercise." I said and the guys whistled and howled. I laughed when Edward looked at me with big eyes.

"Oops... did I distract you? I am sorry..." I said and he gave me a glare. The guys handed him a can and he emptyed it almost as fast as I had.

"Tell you what love. If you wouldn't be standing here naked than- I would so make you miss your last one now." He said and took his shirt off. I stared at his chest... I saw it a thousand times and each time I am mesmerized by it. Who said he had to distract me? He just had to stand there and look all sexy! I sighed and took the next ball... the last beer can... I HAD TO hit it.

I let the ball bounce twice. _Oh God please... I don't want to stand here in my underwear... _I threw the ball up in the air. _I am never going to distract Edward again when he is playing tennis against me... I swear... _The racquet hit the ball with more power than before. I groaned. I was angry- angry because I was playing this game and because Edward said he would win this. The ball rushed over the net and than pretty much hit the can so hard that it fell down and popped open. I just stood there and stared at what I just did. My face was completely blank. Did I just... _win_? I turned around and looked at a satisfied Edward.

"I... I just won?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yes you did, love." He said and I laughed loud while jumping in his arms.

"I just won. No more clothes to lose." I said and he laughed and kissed my cheek.  
"Good job,.. what am I SAYING! AMAZING job." He said and twirled me around. Than he let me back down and picked up the tank top from the floor. I put it back on and looked in 15 disappointed faces.

"How come you are such a freaking awesome player and you are not on the girls team?" A guy I didn't know asked and I shrugged my shoulder.

"I don't see why I should spend every free minute of my life on the court. No offense guys... but I really love to travel around with Edward and I guess that would be kind of hard if I would play, too." I said and Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"You know you really SHOULD play." He said but I shook my head.

"No, I don't like to be in the spotlight. I rather like to be the woman behind Edward Masen." I said with a wink and he laughed.

**

* * *

Hey guys...**

**The tennis outfit is on my profile...**

**Love ya!**


	24. Normal

**Hey guys...**

**This is NOT what I meant when I said drama... oh well... so it's going to be in the next chapter...  
**

**BPOV:**

There it was. Right the next day in the newspaper, in the news- everywhere. Edward Masen and Isabella Swan were engaged. They even showed teenager-girls crying on the streets because Edward Masen was officially taken. It was NOT normal anymore. Photographers stood in front of our building at all times and waited for us to come out... it REALLY wasn't normal anymore.

But on the other hand I realized that my relationship to Edward never had been normal. It was more a Cinderella story...

* * *

The next years were amazing... I somehow got through one and half more years of Mr. Scrawl's torture without any permanent damage.

Edward and I grew into the whole engagement thing pretty well and if I am honest- it didn't feel different. It actually felt as it always had. We were in love, a team, and everything was amazing- as long as Jack was out of it... which he mostly was.

When ever I spent a day with Jack Edward had trouble letting me go but even that I forgave him. I counted it to his adorable flaws...

Tennis worked out pretty great for Edward... what am I saying! It worked out amazing. He was on the second place of all male players in the US- which meant that he was traveling around a lot. It broke my heart because now that it got serious and my college time came to an end I didn't have the time to travel along with him every time.

But when it came to the US Open, Australian Open, and the Olympics I was there. I was there in the VIP seat right between Talia and Esme. We wore our big hats when the Australian sun threatened to burn us and our big sunglasses even when there was no sun to see. It was for show mostly but being part of the Masen Family had it's ups and downs and pretending to be someone you are not in the open was the first thing on the to-do-list... and actually it wasn't all THAT bad. It was kind of nice to be called the "perfect patient fiancée" even though Edward and I had our fights behind closed doors. And even thinking about our fights was fun- we couldn't stay mad at each other for long and had some hot make up sex in the end.

Carlisle is not president anymore since half a year now and he doesn't make the impression as if he was missing it. He enjoyed catching up on his marriage and surprising Esme with trips across the globe.

Our friends told us that we are on first place together with Rose and Emmett when it came to being addicted to sex. But hey! We had to catch up on three years- right?

I didn't care what everyone else said about us because we were happy- we really were. Sometimes it felt so surreal- I had the perfect life. Better than I ever thought it would be.

But even though everything was so perfect the last few weeks were stressful and nerve-wracking.

Edward had stopped playing tennis so that he could study for his finals after school. So we sat in our little library for hours absorbed in our notes until one of us lifted a head and sighed. That was the unofficial sign for 'let's-stop-for-tonight-and-have-some-couple-time'.

I felt sorry for Edward because he had to learn so much more than I did. I was actually prepared really well except for Mr. Scrawl's class for he hadn't told us what we had to do for the finals yet. I wasn't even sure if I would pass whatever he told me but there was no other way- right?

* * *

I sighed and put my hair behind my ear.

"OK. Let's do this." I said and Edward nodded. I smiled.

"Hello." I said and he gave me a head nod. "My name is Margret Buthworth." I said.

"What can I do for you Mrs Buthwis?" He asked.

"It's Buthworth Doctor Masen." I corrected him with a hint of a smile.

"I am sorry Mrs. Buthworth. So what can I do for you?" He asked again.

"Well I was visiting my boyfriend in Guam a few weeks ago. He is an awesome guy and he is doing some social work down there." I said and gave him a teasing smile. The corner of Edward's mouth twitched but than he was serious again. "Well anyway- for a few weeks I've got these muscle cramps and they are just not going away." I complained. Edward nodded.

"How old are you Mrs. Buthworth?" He asked and I giggled.

"For you I feel like 30." I said and gave him a wink.

"And how old are you really?" He asked seriously.

"57" I sighed. He nodded and than crossed his arms in front of his chest. I was sitting on the kitchen counter and smiled at him.

"The muscle cramps... how do they feel?" He asked.

"Well... it's like a twitching really. And sometimes it's hard for me to lift my arms- it's almost like they are asleep or something." I said and he nodded.

"So muscle weakness... wasting, too?" He asked. I gave him a shocked look.

"I am not a drinker doctor Masen!" I said and he had to hide his smile.

"You are killing me honey." He said between his teeth. I gave him a smirk and than we were both serious again.

"Muscle wasting means... oh well I don't think you would notice..." He said. I smiled. He took my leg and felt the muscles. "They are quiet spastic aren't they?" Edward asked and I smiled.

"What ever that means." I sighed and he laughed. He felt my leg a little longer than he lifted his head and came closer. He took my head in his hands and than kissed me. I sighed when he pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"ALS- Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis." He said and I smiled.

"What kind?" I asked and bit his lip playfully. His hand sneaked around my waist and he kissed my neck once.

"Well... considering that you were visiting your boyfriend in Guam I would say the Marina Island Form." He mumbled and I giggled.

"So can you treat me doctor?" I asked and he growled while letting his nose run along my neck.

"I can treat you myself." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away a little.

"Focus Edward." I said and he cleared his throat.

"Sorry." He said and gave me a sheepish smile. "Unfortunately there is no treatment and you will die in 2 to 7 years." He said. I sighed and leaned my head back.

"Hallelujah..." I groaned. He laughed and than gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you." He whispered. I smiled and stroked his arms. Than I pushed him away lightly.

"Next one." I said and Edward groaned.

"Please Bella- let me take a break- we are studying all day now and it's SUNDAY." He said but I shook my head.

"No." I said and than took the big book with medical conditions in my hands again and looked for a new disease. I smiled when I found the perfect one and closed the book. I reached out my hand and Edward took it. "Hi. My name is Mandy Smith. And I am 21." I said. Edward nodded.

"So Miss Smith what's your problem?" He asked all business like.

"Oh call me Mandy- we are both young right?" I said and gave him a wink. Edward smiled.

"So- Mandy- how can I help you?" He asked and I made myself blush.

"Well... this is kind of embarrassing and I really thought you are a woman... oh well..." I said and trailed off. I took a deep breath and looked up to him- this was going to be fun. "Well... last night I was in the shower... and once a month I take my hands and examine my breasts with my fingers." I said and bit my lip. Edward gave me a shocked look. "Why are you looking like this Doctor Masen? Isn't that normal?" I asked. Edward swallowed.

"That's... that's really good." He said and tried to concentrate.

"So... like I said... I did it yesterday again when I felt a little- bump in my breast." I said. Edward's eyes were huge by now. "And now I am afraid that it's cancer." I said and he cleared his throat.

"Cancer?" He asked trying to sort his thoughts. I nodded. "Ahm... you probably should go to a gynecologist for this." He said and I gave him a shocked look.

"But you ARE one Doctor Masen." I said and gave him a smirk. Edward closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine." He finally said. "Than I need to examine the... area... please." He mumbled.

"Of course." I said and pulled of my shirt and than my bra. I threw my hair back and raised my chest. He sighed and gave me a death glare. I smiled.

"So... which breast is it?" He asked.

"The right one." I said and Edward started examine me. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. After a couple of seconds I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Oh I am sorry... I mean the left one." I said and Edward gave me a mean glare. So he started to examine the left one and I leaned my head back and enjoyed his hand massaging my breast. All of a sudden he stopped leaving his hands caught in the motion. I opened my eyes and saw a little frown forming on his forehead.

"OK... uhm... does- does this hurt- Bella?" He asked and gave me a short look. Bella? But before I realized it he twitched his finger a little bit and I cried in pain. His hands vanished in an instant and he gave me a shocked look. As soon as his hand was gone the pain vanished. I looked at him in confusion and watched him rub his forehead.

"What's wrong?" I asked but he just stared- not moving a bit. "Edward?" I asked.

"Hu?" He asked and looked up to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"A cyst." He said and I smiled.

"That's right. Mandy says thanks." I answered but he shook his head.

"Not Mandy." He said and pulled me from the counter. "You." I gasped.

"I? But how?" I asked confused.

"I felt it... it's there... we need to go- see a doctor." He was completely confused. He gave me my bra back but I didn't move.

"What? Edward say that in a whole sentence please." I said and he sighed.

"There was a lump in your breast Bella... we need to see a doctor... they need to do CAT scans..." He said. I felt my legs weakening and before I knew it they gave in. Edward caught me in the last moment and gave me a worried look.

"It could also mean nothing." He said. I swallowed.

"But I could also have cancer." I said. He didn't look at me.

"Let's just get going." He said and gave me my bra for the second time. I put it on and my t-shirt as well and immediately he pulled me out of the house and into the elevator.

"You think it's something... bad?" I asked.

"I try not to think at all." He mumbled and looked away. I nodded.

We reached the hospital in record time and were able to see my doctor a couple of minutes later.

"Hello Bella! What can I do for you?" Doctor Stevens asked me with a big smile.

"I..." But Edward interrupted me.

"We think she has a lump in her breast." He said. Doctor Stevens gave him a curious look.

"A lump?" She asked. Edward nodded.

"It's the left one..." He pressed. Doctor Stevens nodded.

"Well Bella... just take off your shirt and bra then and we take a look." She said. I nodded and did as she told me.

"Hm..." She said and I bit my lip.

"You feel it?" Edward asked. I gave him a death glare I was sure Doctor Stevens knew what she was doing.

"Yes... yes I do." She said and than removed her hands from my breast. She gave me a smile. "You can put your clothes back on." She said and Edward gave her a confused look.

"So what? Chemo? Or operation? What's going to happen? Is it aggressive?" Edward asked and looked like he was about to jump out of his chair. Doctor Steven gave him a smile.

"No chemo, no operation- aggressive... well- Bella looks like she is." She said and I blushed when they both looked at me. "Bella, did your breast hurt?" She asked and leaned back in her seat.

"As much as it does usually." I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"Usually? Why did you never tell me?" Edward asked in a furious tone.

"Because it's normal. You're on your period Bella, right?" Doctor Stevens asked while I took the seat next to Edward. I nodded. She smiled. "See, that's all. During the menstruation it's normal that breasts are more sensitive and that little lumps form there." Edward's jaw dropped.

"It's because of her menstruation?" He asked. It was so embarrassing hearing them talking about my period.

"Yes." Doctor Stevens said with a secret smile. Edward let out a relieved sigh.

"That's... good... that's... amazing... oh my god... I am so glad." He said and threw his head back. Doctor Stevens and I laughed.

"Seems like you have to learn a little bit more before your finals." I said and he gave me a smile.

"I am just glad that you're ok." He said. I nodded and Doctor Stevens got up.

"I guess I won't see you for a while than, Bella? Or are you trying to get pregnant already?" She asked with a wink. I blushed and Edward laughed.

"I think we are going to wait with that." He said and put his arm around me. Doctor Stevens smiled.

"I am happy to hear that." She said and brought us to the door. Right than when she opened it a nurse came in.

"Doctor Stevens- Miss Cartworth is here for her monthly check up." The nurse said. Doctor Stevens nodded and the nurse disappeared than she sighed.

"I am so glad that you two are so responsible. That's the fourth under aged pregnant girl today." She said and I gave her a shocked look.

"The fourth?" I asked. She nodded.

"She's only 17 years old and already 6 months along." Doctor Stevens said. Right than I saw the girl with her long blond hair and the sun dress. She looked tired and I felt sorry for her. Edward pulled me further.

"Better get going than." He said and I nodded.

* * *

We started believing our luck when we were in the elevator to our penthouse.

"So... I am normal." I said and saw Edward smiling.

"You're normal." He said and nodded. I nodded, too. Edward gave me a look and I looked back. Than he smiled and so did I and in the next moment I jumped in his arms.

"I am normal... no cancer... no cyst... normal." I cried and he laughed.

"I love you, babe." He whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"Normal."


	25. The idea

**?POV:**

I stood in front of the door... this was it? I checked the address on the piece of paper again- well it was the right address... no doubt. I sighed and opened the door- it squeaked deafening...

"Hello?" I asked. Inside it was dark and dusty... I took a step inside and shook my head- this was no place for me in my condition... it just wasn't.

"Honey?" I asked. No answer. I found a light switch on the left side of the door and was surprised to see that a little light bulb lit up the small hallway. I frowned and than saw the arrow on the floor- a red one. I smiled. This was him. I followed the arrow straight to the door that was slightly opened. I entered without hesitating.

It was all dark. I could only see the little bit the light from the hallway gave me. All of the sudden the door fell shut. I let out a shocked scream. Than the light was turned on and I calmed down as soon as I saw him standing next to the door smiling at me.

"Oh it's you... You kind of scared me there..." I sighed. He smiled.

"Sorry love." He said and for some odd reason it sounded like he was apologizing for something else. The corner of his mouth twitched. I made a step in his direction.

"I lov..."

**BPOV:**

The time passed and before I realized it- it was December. Edward and I had turned to workaholics while the world around us turned into a winter wonderland. I stood in front of the huge panorama window in the bathroom on a Monday morning and sighed. I looked at the snow covered roofs and streets, the Christmas decorations, and the Boston Common that seemed so romantic now. Right than Edward's hand wrapped around me from the back and he leaned his chin on my shoulder.

"Good morning love." He mumbled. I turned my head slightly in his direction but couldn't take my eyes off of the amazing view in front of me.

"When did this happen?" I whispered.

"What do you mean? The fact that it's morning?" He asked with a chuckle. I shook my head.

"The snow, Christmas... everything." I whispered. He sighed and kissed my neck slowly.

"I think somewhere between levodopa-cardibopa and Oligodendragolima." He said and I giggled.

"So it happened about two weeks ago?" I asked and he nodded.

"Hu." I got out.

"What?" He asked.

"I didn't notice." I whispered.

"Hu." He said and than we watched silently as the sun rose and everything was touched by the warm winter light.

"Beautiful." I whispered. He sighed and kissed my shoulder.

"You always had been..." He mumbled and I smiled.

* * *

"It's about time we start to worry about your finals I dare say." Mr. Scrawl started and put his bag on the table. "As you may know I ALWAYS give individual tasks to everyone to a main topic. Last year for example I sent everyone to the theater to watch individual plays and than let them write a recension about it. You all know how HARD recensions are so you can be relieved that you don't have to do that. As you may also know I have a rate of 50 percent when it comes to people passing my finals so look at your neighbor and say goodbye because in 6 months either you or he/she will have failed my finals." He said and I swallowed. GREAT. "This seems strict and a little bit unfair but hey! life's not fair! So you better get used to it and anyway- those of you who'll pass are going to have a job by the end of next semester. I can promise you that." He said and everything was quiet- this was impossible. So your main topic is to write an article... yes I know- but before you get all excited and relieved I have clear restrictions when it comes to articles." He said and gave each one of us a 40 page long handout.

I sighed. This was IMPOSSIBLE. "And like I said I will assign you to your special topic." He said and looked at a sheet of paper. "Monroe- financial crises. Smith- banned books. Alison..." He called and the blond girl next to me sat up straight. "Alison I want something creative from you... surprise me." Everyone gasped- especially Alison. Something like that was IMPOSSIBLE. "Oh Swan... you can do a report on shoes or what ever may interest you." He said and my jaw dropped. The girl next to me huffed.

"That's not fair." She whined. I cleared my throat.

"Mr. Scrawl may I please get another topic?" I asked. Mr. Scrawl laughed.

"You want another topic?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Oh please- Miss Swan we both know that you won't be able to make it... so why the bother??" He said and I turned red. This was not fair.

"No. I want another topic." I said out loud and everyone started to whisper. Mr. Scrawl got me a long look.

"I don't do that for people that bought their way into this elite institution." He said and I gasped.

"I slept with the judge to get in here, too." The girl next to me pouted. I gave her a frown as did everyone else. Did she really say that out loud?

"I don't care which topic you give me... just... don't let me write about shoes." I begged. He gave me a strict look and than a smirk appeared on his face.

"Fine." He said and I sighed in relieve. "Alison and Swan switch topics." He said and turned away.

"What?!" I yelled but now he ignored me and gave everyone else their topic. Perfect... there was nothing I could talk about... every serious topic was taken already.

"This is not elementary school- this is real life Ladies and Gentlemen... so get your lazy butts out of here and start doing what I told you." He almost yelled. Everyone jumped up from their seats and got moving.

* * *

I groaned and threw my head back.

"He can't do that right? I mean there must be SOMETHING I can do... can't I?" I asked desperately. Jack chuckled.

"I am sorry Bella. I don't think so." He said and I hid my face in my hands.

"This is not fair... I want it to stop." I whined. Jack laughed.

"You should have sticked to the shoe topic." He said and I gave him a mean glare.

"Sure..." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. I took another sip of my coffee and looked around. I was out with Jack for a coffee- we did this quiet frequently... Edward actually didn't know... I decided it wasn't important so I didn't tell him.

"How shall I go on, Jack?" I asked desperately. He smirked.

"Why aren't you choosing something completely over the top- something that is going to surprise him so much that he'll have no other choice than to let you pass." He said and I nodded.

"That's a really good idea... the problem is just that- THERE IS NO SUCH TOPIC." I yelled and he laughed.

"Oh come on... I bet there is something... for example this whole..." He trailed off. I lifted an eyebrow. He sighed. "I got nothing." He admitted. I was about to whine again when I saw a huge picture of a missing girl on the newspaper of a man next to us. I frowned. There was something I hadn't thought of... something in the back of my mind. All of a sudden I got the idea. I smacked my forehead and let out a relieved laugh.

"I got it." I called out and jumped up. Jack gave me a shocked look.

"OK... what is it?" He asked. I shook my head and put the money for my coffee on the table. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran away.

"I'll tell you later." I called and was gone. I jumped into my car and shook my head in disbelieve.

* * *

It was just a little light at the end of the tunnel... but it was an idea right? I drove along the streets and had to slow myself down. It was too icy to drive fast. It was just the perfect idea. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. I called the realtor of the apartment and we decided to meet right there. When I drove along the dirty road I already saw her car in front of the right building. It wasn't hard to guess that it was hers... I was sure that no one else in this region was able to afford such a car...

I went up the stairs until I stood in front of the right door- 4B. I smiled. Old memories came back and when I wanted to open the door- it fell to the ground. I laughed.

This apartment really hasn't changed.

"Miss Swan!" An excited voice said. I smiled when I saw the woman in the hallway. "So you really want to buy this beautiful apartment?" She asked.

"Well." I said and stepped on the door and wiped the dust off. Beautiful was something else. "Yeah." I said. "But first I want to look around again." I said and the realtor nodded.

"Of course." She said and showed me the kitchen, the living-room, the bathroom...

"And what's about the master bedroom?" I asked. She cleared her throat.

"Well there's a small problem with that." She said. My heart sank.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well you better take a look yourself." She mumbled and opened the door. I turned the light switch and smiled. Perfect.

"It somehow looks differently- don't you think? I will get a clean up service on my costs of course." She said but I shook my head.

"Oh no... don't worry about it... it's fine." I mumbled and smiled at all the blood in the room. My story- my article. I would find out who this woman was and why she got killed. This was amazing.

"Can you tell me something about this woman?" I asked. She frowned.

"The one that got killed here?" She asked and I nodded. "Well... It was a long time ago really... Lena Morgan- that was her name. She rented this apartment and well... one day she was found shot." The realtor said. I nodded. Amazing.

"I take it." I said. The realtor gave me a surprised look. "How much do you want for it?" I asked.

"I'll send you a bill." She said but I shook my head.

"Um... I would like to give you the cash..." I trailed off. I didn't want to tell Edward about my plans... it would just get me into trouble and because he is getting all the bills it wouldn't stay a secret for long.

"OK... let's say 7000?" She asked and I nodded.

"OK." I said. She gave me the keys and I laughed. "Yeah... I don't think I need them." I said and she laughed, too.

"That's probably true." She responded.

"I'll give you the money tomorrow then?" I asked and she nodded. After that she left and I was alone. I smiled at the blood stains and than left the apartment.

I drove to the next photo shop and bought a professional camera and than drove to Stan and Chey's apartment.

* * *

Stan opened the door and smiled at me. I gave him a hug.

"Hey big guy! How are you?" I asked and he laughed.

"You're in a really good mood today." He said and I nodded.

"We need to talk." I said. He gave me a confused look and than pulled me inside.

"You want something to drink?" He asked. I shook my head and sat down on the coach opposite from him.

"Where's Chey?" I asked.

"Studying." He said and I nodded. Perfect.

"OK. I am going to tell you something- but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone... not even Edward." I added. Stan raised an eyebrow.

"What's this all about?" He asked. I smiled.

"OK. I have to do this article for Mr. Scrawl. It's the work for my finals." I said and he nodded. "He gave me the free choice and I decided to report about a crime." I said in an excited voice.

"WHAT?!" He screamed. I nodded my head.

"I bought this crabby apartment that has this master bedroom where this woman got killed but they never found the murderer. So I am going to find him." I said. Stan shook his head.

"Are you out of your mind? You are going to kill yourself." He screamed.

"No. It happened a really long time ago." I said. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes.

"Bella this is insane." He mumbled.

"No. It's genius!" I said and he gave me a furious look.

"You are going to get in trouble... you know that- right?" He asked and I smiled and than nodded.

"So? It's going to be the best article- EVER." I said. Stan leaned back and groaned.

"You're impossible- do you know that?" He asked and I giggled. "So what do you need me for?" He asked.

"Well... I wanted to run some DNA tests and all... I need you for the whole medicine stuff..." I explained. He nodded slowly.

"No. You can forget that." He said. I laughed.

"Oh come on Stan... I don't have anyone else. Please?" I asked. He gave me a long look.

"Fine... but if this comes out I didn't know ANYTHING." He said and I nodded my head.

"Fair enough." I said and he swallowed.

"So... what do you know?"

"Well... I know that it was a woman and she got shot in her own master bedroom." I said and he nodded.

"That's not a lot."

"No it isn't... oh well... her name is... was Lena Morgan."

"OK... so how is this going to work?" He asked and I jumped up.

"Do you have something here for DNA samples?" I asked. He sighed and got some little tubes with something in it that looked a lot like Q-tips.

"Let's go then." He said.

* * *

We made our way to the apartment and Stan was more than surprised.

"How did you FIND something like this?" He asked and I smiled.

"I guess I was lucky." I said.

"Yeah right..."

We walked to the master bedroom and Stan let out an impressed whistle.

"Did they slaughter her?" He asked. I shook my head.

"As far as I know she was only shot." I said..

"OK. Let's take some blood and get out of here." He mumbled. I giggled. He was afraid. He took out one of those Q-tips that was already wet and scraped off some of the blood and than put it back in the tube.

"That's all you need?" I asked and he nodded.

"For now."

"So when will you have the results?" I asked.

"What do you want with them anyway?" He asked. "It's not like you can do anything with it." I shrugged my shoulder.

"Let that be my problem OK?" I asked and he sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

I was home again and did some research on the internet. I sat on the dinner table and looked through pages of unimportant nonsense. I chilled all of a sudden and than looked at the clock. It was 9pm already- where was Edward?

I sighed and leaned my head on my hand. This was leading to nothing. The only result of my two hour search was this article of her death... and there weren't a lot of information. Oh... and I knew that she got killed on the 4th April 2000. A really long time ago...

"What are you doing there?" Edward asked all of a sudden and scared me to death with it.

"Where have you been?" I asked without taking my eyes off the monitor.

"Oh I was in the library... they have an infinite amount of medical books." He said and I nodded. "Sorry I didn't call." He added and kissed my cheek.

"Oh it's fine." I mumbled.

"So what are you doing." He asked and looked over my shoulder. I stiffened and closed the laptop immediately.

"Oh... nothing." I said and gave him a smile. He gave me a frown and I kissed him quickly to turn his thoughts into a different direction. It worked- of course. Then he pulled away and gave me my favorite smile.

"You want something to eat?" He asked and kissed the back of my hand.

"No, I am not hungry." I said. He nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I am going to eat something." He said and I laughed. "So... how was Mr. Scrawl's class? Do you finally get your information for the finals?" He asked.

"Um... yes we did... we have to write an article and he gave everyone an individual topic." I said and followed him into the kitchen.

"Oh really?" He asked. I nodded and hopped on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah... my one is going to be about shoes." I said and rolled my eyes. He lifted an eyebrow.

"I am sorry love." He mumbled and gave me a chased kiss- interrupting the slicing of the peppers for a second.

"It's fine... I am going to have the best article of the century..." I said and smiled. He gave me a content smile.

"I bet you do." He whispered and stroked my leg. I smiled at him and watched him fixing dinner. My thoughts drifted away and before I knew it they were back on the case... I needed to see Lena Morgan's file... but how should I get it? It's not like people could just walk into the police office and take what they want... I sighed... this would be harder than I thought...

* * *

**Hey guys!  
This is going to get really interesting... :)  
I got my own blog so that in between- when I have no time to update you can at least read something... ;-)****  
.com/**

**The address is going to be on my profile, too...  
**

**Love ya,  
Laura  
**


	26. The information

**Haha... I looooovvveee those chapters...**

**

* * *

BPOV:**

That night I couldn't sleep. I lay there in Edward's arms and my thought's always trailed off to Lena Morgan. Lena Morgan, Lena Morgan... who was Lena Morgan? And how would I get the files of her murder... I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I looked out of the huge window and than walked back and forth. What was I going to do? I looked at my watch. 4pm. It was definitely too early... but I couldn't wait anymore.

I sneaked back into the master bedroom and took my cell just to sneak back into the bathroom. I dialed and than waited while biting my lip.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"I need your help." I said.

"Bella?"

"Yes... I need your help." I said again.

"What do you want me to do?" He said and sounded a lot more awake now.

"I need to get a case file from the police office here in Boston." I said.

"A file? What do you need that for?" He asked.

"It's for my article. I explain everything later." I said. He sighed.

"Fine. When do you need it?" He asked.

"Now?" I asked unsure.

"Bella!" He said desperately.

"Please?" I asked. He sighed again.

"Fine... let me see what I can do... I call you back." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks Jack."

"No prob hon." He responded. I put the cell next to the sink and took a shower. Jack was powerful. He would get me into the archive without any problems- I was sure about that...

I was just drying my hair when the phone rang.

"Don't even ask what I had to do for this." He groaned. I smiled.

"Thanks. You're amazing." I responded.

"Yeah... I know. You can take a look at all files when ever you want. Just take your ID with you ok?" He said.

"Sure thing. Thanks again." I said. He groaned.

"Now let me sleep." He mumbled. I giggled and than put on a pair of pants and a V-neck pullover.

_Good Morning Love,_

_I am off already... It's because of the whole shoe thing._

_Mr. Scrawl keeps me on my toes. _

_I went to do some research._

_Love you._

I put that on my pillow and than put on my coat and sneaked out of the house. The police office was on the other side of town. But I still made it there in no time. I sighed when I turned off the car and got out. My hand was pounding like crazy.

* * *

What I was doing right now was against the law. Oh please let it work. I begged when I pushed the door open. It was still early and there was just a bored woman sitting at the reception desk. She lifted an eyebrow.

"Can I help you Miss?" She asked. I swallowed.

"Um... Jack Force called I think..." I started. She nodded.

"Oh yes... Officer Daren gave me this note." She mumbled and looked at a sheet of paper. "You should go down those stairs and than it's the door to your right." She said and gave me a suspicious look. I smiled weakly and than made my way down the stairs. I opened the door and there on something that looked a lot like a desk sat a young guy. He must have been as old as I was- if not a year younger. He was not bad looking but he had this naive look.

"Um... hi. My name is Isabella Swan... I am looking for Officer Daren." I said. The young man blushed and jumped up. He extended a hand.

"Miss Swan! It is so nice to meet you. I am who you are looking for." He said and I couldn't miss the double meaning. I flashed him my best smile- an Officer that liked me wasn't bad in this case.

"Oh please call me Bella, Officer." I said and he blushed.

"Thank you Bella... just call me Daren." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said. He finally pulled his hand away and cleared his throat.

"So... Mr. Force said you want to take a look at some files?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes... it's an open case file actually." I said. He nodded.

"Oh we've got quiet a couple of those." He responded.

"Um... I need Lena Morgan's please." I said. He thought a second and than nodded.

"Lena Morgan- killed on the 4th April 2000 right?" He asked. I gave him a surprised look.

"Right. How did you know, Daren?" I asked. It couldn't hurt to seem interested.

"Oh... when you're always down here... you remember such things." He said and gave me a wink. Than he stepped away from the desk and motioned me to follow him. We walked past rows and rows of boxes and I couldn't help but be- impressed?

"Are those all open-case files?" I asked. Daren nodded.

"All of them." He said and than stopped in front of a box. "Here we are. Lena Morgan." He said and pulled the box out and gave it to me. Wow. This was really thrilling. I bit my lip and looked up to Daren who was staring at me. As soon as our eyes met he blushed and looked away. He scratched his head and held his breath.

"Um... there is a table... you can sit there and look at everything quietly." He said. I nodded and walked to the desk.

"I am in the front if you need anything." He said. I nodded and than put the box on the table. I stroked the lit and bit my lip. So this was it. My heart was beating faster than it ever had before. I lifted the lit and saw a million different things. There was a folder on the top. I took it and opened it.

Emotionless, dead eyes of a beautiful, with blood stained girl met mine. I had to bite my lip really hard so that I wouldn't scream in surprise. I let out a sigh and looked at the picture again. There was a hole in her forehead. She got shot- no doubt. Lena had blond hair and brown eyes. She had been a beautiful girl. I looked at the next picture and gasped when I saw the blood stained room that looked just all too familiar and I had the feeling I was about to throw up when I saw parts of her brain sticking to the ceiling.

The next piece of paper was an autopsy form. I read over it quickly and than frowned. I really needed this stuff... Well I couldn't take it with me... I looked at my watch- shit... it was almost 7:30 am. I still needed to drive to the other side of town and that in less then 20 minutes. I thought for a minute and than put the lit back on the box and stuffed it in the little gap where it had been.

I walked over to Daren quickly. He gave me a surprised look.

"Done already?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No... I need to go to class... can I come over later?" I asked.

"Well... you can come when ever you want as long as it is during my shift... so I am here from 10 pm till 9 am." He said and I nodded.

"See you tonight, then." I said and he smiled.

"Can't wait." He responded and I gave him a last smile. He was adorable. I was just out of the police station when my cell rang.

* * *

"Hey love... where are you?" Edward asked.

"Sorry... I couldn't sleep because of that article... I just needed to work on it." I responded- which wasn't a lie! He sighed.

"Fine... see you for lunch?" He asked. I bit my lip. That's where I actually wanted to meet Stan. Shit.

"Um sure... see you for lunch." I said. I walked back to my car and groaned. This would get really stressful.

I drove out of my parking lot while dialing Stan's number.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi. Got time to meet me tonight?" I asked.

"Well yeah... how about 7pm?" He asked.

"Fine with me... are you done with the test?" I asked him and took a left turn.

"Yeah... I hope you appreciate that... I worked on it the whole night." He mumbled.

"Sorry." I meant it. He sighed.

"You're too cute for your own good- you know that?" He asked. I laughed and than said goodbye.

* * *

School passed somehow even though I had the feeling the time was crawling by. I met Edward for lunch in our favorite restaurant. I smiled when he came up to me and got up- I had missed him today. He pulled me in a hug right there and then. I sighed and let my nose run along his neck. His grip tightened and he kissed my shoulder slowly.

"I missed you love." He whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes to enjoy the perfect moment.

"I love you." I mumbled into his neck. He pulled me away and gave me a look I couldn't put a finger on and than kissed me- in the restaurant. In front of people that were watching. He pulled away again and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you, too. So very, very much." He mumbled and I bit my lip- smiling at him while I let my hands run through his hair. He sighed and kissed the tip of my nose.

"When did we have sex for the last time?" He asked. "It feels like it has been a century." He mumbled against my neck and I giggled.

"Last night Edward. Three times to be exact." I whispered. He looked up and lifted an eyebrow.

"Right... you did this thing... how did you learn to arch your back like that?" He asked and I gave him a shocked look.

"Be quiet... we're not alone." I whispered. Edward chuckled and offered me a chair. He sat across from me and watched me the whole time. I stuck out my tongue and he laughed while grabbing my hand to place a kiss on the back.

"You are amazing... do you know that?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please... you tell me every day." I said and he nodded- still staring at me.

"I know... it's because I just can't believe that you're really mine." He mumbled. I giggled and gave him a warning look. He sighed and leaned back.

"Fine... I save the rest for tonight." He said and I laughed and then realized that I wouldn't be there tonight and was silent immediately. He gave me a suspicious look- why was he always so observant. "What's wrong Bella?" He asked.

"Well... I am not going to be there tonight." I mumbled.

"What? Why?" He asked confused. I cleared my throat.

"It's because of Mr. Scrawl's article." I mumbled and had trouble to look up and meet his eyes because I knew he had to be furious. When I finally looked up I was almost shocked when I saw his half smile.

"Hu?" I asked confused. Edward laughed.

"It's fine love... just don't get to caught up in it... I don't want you to worry... ok?" He asked and I shook my head in disbelieve.

"You... aren't mad? Sad? Angry? Disappointed? Any of that?" I asked and he chuckled and than took my hand.

"It's ok... really... Mr. Scrawl's finals are important to you... I understand that and I also know that you won't stop worrying until you're done with it... so... I am supporting you." He said and smiled. I let out a surprised sigh.

"You're unbelievable." I mumbled. He placed a kiss on the back of my hand and gave me a smirk.

"I know... I tell myself every day when I get up." He responded and gave me a wink.

* * *

"There you are." Stan said while opening the door.

"Here I am." I mumbled and wiped the snow off my shoulders. It looked pretty much like a snow storm out there.

"Pretty bad weather isn't it?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"You have NO idea." I mumbled and gave him my coat.

"Do you want something warm to drink?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No... thanks." I responded. He nodded and than gave me a secret smile.

"Well I guess you want to know what I found out?" He asked and I nodded eagerly. He shook his head. "Why would you be here if not because of that... right?" He asked. I gave him a shocked look.

"That's not true Stan." I said and he smiled.

"I know... let's go in the kitchen... shall we?" He asked. I nodded and followed him to the big dinner table. "Sit down."

"So did you find anything interesting?" I asked.

"Well... yes and no... I got her DNA all sorted out and more..." He mumbled and got some lab forms out.

"So... what can you tell me about Lena Morgan?" I asked and he sighed.

"Well... at the moment we don't even know if it is Lena Morgan because I couldn't compare her DNA to any other DNA strand." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whose should it be if it wasn't hers?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's all part of the DNA configuration process. You can't identify blood as someones blood as long as you don't have a way of getting an DNA strand which belongs to that some one with 100 percent reliability." He explained. I rolled my eyes again.

"Fine... I am going to get a DNA strand from Lena Morgan somehow." I mumbled. He nodded.

"Good." Than he opened the folder. "So... our victim is female and about 24 years old." He said and I nodded.

"That matches Lena's age." I said and he nodded.

"Well but there was something else... something I couldn't believe... I found two different kinds of DNA- but the first one wasn't really fully developed yet..." He trailed off. My jaw dropped.

"You mean?" I asked. He nodded.

"She was pregnant." He said and I shuddered.

* * *

"Someone shot a pregnant woman?" I asked. It was unbelievable for me to even imagine.

"Yes... she must have been in the 6th months or something... it was horrible." He mumbled. I frowned and grabbed his arm.

"Wait..." I trailed off. "This doesn't make sense... Lena got shot in the head... how come there was blood of the embryo in the room?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"She might have landed on her back..." I interrupted him by shaking my head like crazy.

"No, no... that's not possible..." I mumbled and pulled out the folder from the police office. Stan gasped.

"Where did you get that from?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I got my connections." I mumbled and opened it. The picture of the young woman lying on her back. He let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"I see what you mean." He mumbled and I nodded.

"She landed on her back and she definitely doesn't LOOK like she was pregnant." I mumbled.

"May I?" He asked and I nodded, giving him the folder.

"You really start to scare me... do you know that it's against the law to steal folders out of the police office?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"So?" I asked. He just opened his mouth to respond something but then closed it again and shook his head.

"Forget it." He mumbled and looked at the folder. He looked at the lab sheets and his frown increased.

"What?" I asked. But he just lifted his hand- telling me to be quiet. He worked through all those sheets and than looked up and sighed.

"You can say what you want- the DNA we found is not Lena's." He said and closed the folder. I was silent- needed a minute to take in what he had just said. Not Lena's. "Did you know that Lena was HIV positive?" He asked. I shook my head in shock.

"So... there was someone else that got killed there?" I asked. He tipped his index finger against his lip.

"Do you have the pictures you took of the room yesterday?" He asked and took a picture out of the folder.

"Sure." I mumbled and got the photos out. He picked out one and put it next to the one the police took eight years ago.

"Like I thought." He mumbled and placed them in front of me. I lifted an eyebrow. "Do you see it?" He asked and I nodded.

"There is a lot more blood in the room now." I said and he nodded. "That's horrible."

"You know what keeps me thinking? The girl who's DNA we have might not be the only one." He got out and I felt goose bumps forming on my arms.

"Do you mean..." My voice broke.

"Someone slaughters women in there- yes..." He said in a dark voice. I let out a half loud scream.

"Oh my god." I whispered. "But how is that possible? There must be corpses... how can someone let them disappear so easily?" I asked. Stan sighed and hid his head in his hands and let out a growl. "Bella." He trailed off. I gave him a frown and than he sat up straight and looked me straight in the eyes. "Stop this- now. This is bigger than you think... you'll just get in trouble." He said but I shook my head.

"I can't. It was just about my story at first but now it's more... if there is some monster that keeps on slaughtering women... I can't let that happen any longer." I got out. He grabbed my arms and shook me.

"Bella- you are a woman. You aren't safe yourself." He said but I just shook my head.

"If you want to stop it's fine. But I won't." I said. He gave me a long look. He was pretty much threatening me to stop but I wasn't going to and as soon as he realized that he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Fine with me. Let us continue then." He mumbled. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Thanks." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah... stop that..." He mumbled. I gave him a nudge and when he looked at me that time his facial expression was softer. He actually smiled. "I just don't want you to get in trouble." He explained. I smiled and than laughed.

"Edward and you... you're so similar... you could be brothers." I mumbled. He laughed.

"I know... it's weird isn't it?" He asked and I nodded. At that moment a key turned in the lock and I collected all my stuff and stuffed it in my back before Chey entered the dining room.

"Oh... hey." She said in a surprised voice. I jumped up and hugged her.

"Hey you!" I said and smiled at here.

"What are you doing here? Did I miss something?" She asked and I laughed.

"No... it's fine... I came over spontaneously." I smiled at her and than walked to the door. "Well... I guess I better get going... I still have to do some research..." I mumbled.

"Wait! I see you out." Stan called and came running after me. He pushed me out of the door of their apartment and into the staircase.

"Promise me that you won't go back there without me." He growled. I sighed.

"I'm only going back to the police station... that's all." I sighed. He nodded.

"Please do that... I am not really fond of how this all turns out... so please be careful ok?" He asked. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"I am... as always." I said and than pulled away.

"As always? That's not a release." He mumbled I laughed and than walked down the stairs.

"We talk tomorrow." I called over my shoulder and than were gone.

I smiled when I was sitting in my car... this was getting really interesting.

* * *

**LOVE it... every minute of it... hey! an update afte only two days... you guys should be proud...**

**Love ya!!!  
**


	27. The clue

**StanPOV:**

I went back into the apartment just to see Chey wait for me there with her arms crossed. I gave her a frown and went up to her.

"Everything ok?" I asked and rubbed her arms.

"You tell me." She mumbled. I gave her a confused look.

"I am sorry Chey... but did I miss something?" I asked and she gave me an angry glare.

"Well no... I missed something apparently... or can you tell me why you hung out with Bella today?" She asked. I bit my lip. I couldn't tell her.

"Well... it's complicated..." I mumbled.

"I think I can keep up." She responded and I looked down.

"I can't tell you." I whispered.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because... it's... it's how it is." I said.

"I don't get it."

"Well it's complicated- like I said... I can't tell you."

"Why not?" She sounded desperate by now. I sighed and pulled her into my arms.

"Chey... it's nothing." I whispered. She shook her head.

"If you're cheating on me..." But I didn't let her finish that kind of a sentence.

"Oh please! You know I would never do that." I whispered into her ear. She sighed.

"I'm afraid you will." She mumbled against my chest. I shook my head in disbelieve and than raised her chin so that she had to look at me.

"Listen to what I am saying and listen carefully for it is very important. YOU are the only one for me. I don't want a Bella, or Rose, or Alice... I only want YOU. I love you." I whispered. She bit her lip as if trying to decide if I was lying or not. Than she sighed and kissed me. I sighed and leaned into the kiss. Relieve washed over me when I pulled her closer and noticed that she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you, too." She mumbled and I smiled.

* * *

**BPOV:**

I sighed when the snowfall started to increase. It was hard for me to see the car in front of me or even the road. I was aggravated when I reached the police station- it took me half an hour longer to reach it. I gave the woman behind the reception desk a head nod and walked past her down the stairs where Daren was waiting for me.

"Bella! You came!" He said- sounding a little too excited. I gave him a short smile.

"Hey Daren. I'll be back there again. OK?" I asked. He nodded and let me pass. I found Lena's box after a couple of minutes and brought it to the desk with the single lamp on it. I sighed and than lifted the lid. Right than I realized that I hadn't looked at anything except of the file. So I was more than surprised when I found a hairbrush in a see-through plastic bag. I smiled. This was perfect for the DNA sample Stan had asked me for. I put on some gloves and got one of these little test tubes out. I opened the bag carefully and pulled out the brush.

While looking for a good strand- a gray, short hair suddenly caught my eye. I frowned. Lena was too young to have gray hair OR a MAN with gray hair. So I got another test tube out and got one long, brown strand out of the brush and the gray, short one. I quickly put the brush back into the bag and closed it. I put it outside the box and than looked at the rest. There was a gun in a plastic bag... probably the murder weapon. Right there on the trigger was a tag: "Murder weapon. No finger prints- suspect might have worn gloves."

I sighed. It would've been too easy. I put it next to the brush and now turned my attention to the last item and frowned. It was a piece of paper in a plastic bag, too. It seemed to be ripped out of a book or something. I looked at it and noticed the need handwriting. Unfortunately I couldn't make sense of the words:

_------- ---ry_

_------ ----- ----- a daughter_

_----- --- --- --- ----- --- - anything_

_--- --- --- --- – --- ---- – so happy!_

_---- ---- --- – --- – --- -- about it._

_---- --- – --- ---- ---- --- so happy._

_--- --- --- --- --- shut._

_--- --- worry!_

_----- --- – – --- --- – very much!_

_Always._

_---- --- --na!_

It broke my heart to read this. And on the other hand I was more confused than ever... a daughter? She wasn't pregnant... she was the one that was HIV-positive... I was so confused. I got my camera out and took a picture of the letter than turned it around and found a poem printed on it... it must have been a page out of a book after all.

_Heart, we will---- --- - – ---_

_Heart we,--- ----- --- ---  
You and I--- – – ---- – -  
You must--- --- --- --- ---  
I will,--- --- --- –_

_When you--- ----- --- ---  
Then, --- ---- --- ---  
Haste!--- --- ---  
I may----- ---- ---_

_Emily ----- ----_

I rolled my eyes. Why did they rip this stupid paper. I took a picture of the back hoping I would understand everything better when I found the right poem. I sighed and put everything back into the box. I put the box into its right place and walked up to Daren. I flashed him a smile which he responded.

"Hey Daren... I've got a question." I said in a sweet voice. He leaned back in his chair.

"Sure... everything..." He said and again there was this double meaning in his statement. I leaned against his desk and smiled- might as well do this the right way...

"So I heard there was this technology only the police has... you can give a clue into the computer... let's say a finger print and in case the suspect already did some kind of crime or so it'll show that it is his or her finger print..." I trailed off. He smiled at me and nodded.

"That's right... at this time every computer in this building has this function." He explained.

"Wow," I acted impressed. "So... can you compare DNA with it?" I asked and gave him an even bigger smile.

"Of course I can." He responded.

"Oh really... right here... and now?" I asked and raised my eyebrows.

"Sure!"

"Well... could you do it for me, then?" I asked. Daren laughed.

"I am sorry hon but you have to run a DNA test first." He said and I nodded.

"Oh I did... I got the information on this jun-drive." I said and gave him the little microchip. He gave me a shocked look. I gave him another smile and he finally sighed.

"OK than..." He mumbled and put the jun-drive into the computer. He started the program and looked at me.

"It's fairly easy- you put your jun-drive in and activate the program with the green button. Everything you have to do after that is wait... hypothetically... for I can't let you do it." He said and got up. My mouth fell open.

"What?" I asked.

"I am sorry... it's against the law." He said. I gave him a shocked look.

"But you said that..."

"Well I am going to get a coffee now." He said and gave me a wink. I frowned at him not understanding at all what was going on.

"When I don't see it. It never happened." He sang. I let out a secret smile. "So... I guess... I'll get a coffee and something to eat... that'll take me approximately 20 minutes... can you stay down here- alone? All on your one?" He asked raising his eyebrow. I nodded eagerly. He gave me a short head nod and than left the room. YES!

I walked to his desk and plugged the jun-drive in. He had already opened the program so as soon as the computer recognized my jun-drive I pressed the button on the screen and watched in astonishment how the computer uploaded the DNA information and than a million faces appeared and disappeared on the right side of the screen.

"Wow." I whispered. It was over pretty quickly and I was shocked when realization hit me. There was this girl- not older than I was. She had blond hair and looked oddly familiar. I clicked on the picture and a whole profile opened up.

Name: Lena

Last name: Carthworth

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Description: long blond hair, tall, skinny

Other: 6 month pregnant

Reason: Missing since: 12/06/08

Carthworth... Carthworth... The name sounded SO familiar... Where did I hear it before? I knew I had seen this girl before but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I printed the picture and the information and hid it in my back pocket. I closed the program and was just out of Daren's chair when he entered again.

"Hey Bella!" He said. I frowned- still with my thoughts else where.

"Hey... um... I need to get going..." I mumbled.

"Oh... ok... see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Um... I'm not sure just yet..." I mumbled. Daren nodded.

"Ok."

"Bye." I said and got my bag.

"Bye." He replied and than I was gone.

* * *

I hasted back to my car and sped all the way to Stan's apartment. I rang the bell but nobody answered. I rang it again and just then looked at my watch. Shit... it was past midnight.

I was about to turn around and get going when someone spoke up.

"Yeah?" A sleepy Stan spoke. I ran back to the microphone.

"Hey Stan! This is Bella... we need to talk... I just need to give something to you." I said. He let out a groan.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" He asked.

"No it can't... please?" I asked. He sighed.

"Fine... come on up." He mumbled and the door buzzed.

"So what's up?" He asked leaning in the door when I reached his floor.

"I was at the police station and I think I got some more information." I said and got the test tubes out.

"What the heck is that?" He asked.

"Test tubes for DNA samples." I responded while shrugging. He rolled his eyes.

"That are MY test tubes for DNA samples." He said. I sighed.

"So?"

"How did you get them?" He asked.

"I took some today when I was at your place." I responded. He gave me a shocked look and shook his head in disbelieve.

"You really start to frighten me." He mumbled. I gave him a light push and than put the tubes in his hand.

"When will you be done with them?" I asked.

"In two days I think." He said.

"Perfect." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for everything Stan." I said and really meant it. He nodded.

"Just try to be safe." He mumbled. I laughed.

"So much like Edward..." I repeated and than got into the elevator.

* * *

When I sneaked into our penthouse everything was dark already. I took my shoes off and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink just to find a not on the counter.

_Good morning, love_

_I hope you aren't mad I didn't wait for you._

_But when you weren't here at 2am I decided to go to sleep._

_More to keep myself from worrying that something happened to you than my sleepiness._

_There is something for you in the fridge in case you're hungry and except of that-_

_I just wanted to say that I love you very much and_

_missed you tonight._

_Love, Edward_

Ouch... I hadn't been there... I sneaked into my walk-in closet and got undressed. Right than someones arms sneaked around my waist and I winced in shock.

"Didn't mean to scare you, love." Edward mumbled while kissing my shoulder. I sighed and leaned my head back against his neck.

"You're fine. I missed you tonight." I whispered. He nodded and stroked my naked stomach.

"I missed you like hell. And I worried sick." He mumbled and squeezed me tighter. I turned around in his embrace and smiled up to him.

"Well now I am there- right?" I asked and his hand slid up to my bra. I giggled and he kissed me passionately. "Aren't you too tired for that?" I whispered in his ear. He shook his head and unhooked my bra.

"I am not too tired." He whispered and let the bra straps slide down my arms. "And I'll never get tired of this." He added and kissed my collarbone.

"It's two... and tomorrow we've got to go to class... don't you think it's better when we..." But he interrupted me by kissing. All too soon he pulled away.

"No I don't." He said and pulled me out of the closet.

* * *

**HEy guys!**

**Sorry it's been so long!!! I had so much stuff on my mind I just hadn't time to update... but still- the story has been on my mind the whole time... so don't think I don't care about it... I REALLY DO!!! So... some new information here... we'll see where this is going to lead us...**

**Oh and by the way... do you guys remember Bella and Edward's song? I had it in the LAST story a couple of times but it wasn't possible to be found on the internet... so now I put it on my blog so you can listen to it... I guess you'll have to turn off the playlist on the bottom so that you can listen to the song... and when you're at it you might find out that my blog isn't all that bad??? I even have the German Twilight Trailer on it... It should sound different!!  
**

**See ya in a couple of days (that's a promise)!**

**Love, Laura!  
**


	28. I

**BPOV:**

"Love?" Edward asked.

"Hm." I mumbled into my pillow- I wasn't really awake yet.

"Whose that?" He asked.

"It's me. Bella." I mumbled with closed eyes. "You know... the girl who's your fiancée."

"No... this girl you got a picture from." He mumbled. Picture? Girl? My eyes were opened immediately.

"Which photo?" I asked and sat up just to snatch the picture out of his hand. Shit. "Where did you get that from?" I asked him.

"It was in your bag... I am sorry... I didn't know that your bag was off limits." He mumbled and raised his hands. I swallowed.

"Because... it's not... of course... I was just..." I trailed off.

"So... who is it?" He asked.

"Lena Carthworth." I answered truthfully. Edward chuckled and sat down on the bed.

"And who IS Lena Carthworth?" He asked. I scratched my head. Yeah... that's the girl that got killed in this old, creepy place I bought without you knowing. But don't worry it's a women slaughterer that's doing his handy work there... so... you won't be harmed. No!

"Well... I don't know actually. She is missing and she just looks so..."

"Familiar?" Edward asked. I looked in astonishment.

"Yes... how did you know?" I asked.

"Because she looks familiar to me, too." He mumbled and frowned while taking a second look at the picture. "We've seen her somewhere... a while ago... not that long... " He mumbled. Than he sighed and put the picture on my nightstand and smiled. "Do you want some breakfast?" He asked.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say. Than I made myself smile at him. "Sure. Anything is fine." I mumbled and he nodded before leaving the room. I was jealous of him- why was it possible for him to put the picture away and forget all about Lena? And why wasn't it for me?

I stayed in bed- staring at the picture and losing track of time.

"Staring won't help." Edward chuckled when he came back in with a tray loaded with pancakes. I clapped my hands.

"Pancakes! How did you know?" I asked. I really wanted pancakes right now. He laughed.

"That's my secret." He whispered and this smile rushed over his face which gave me the feeling that I missed something. He placed the tray on my lap and got in bed next to me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and than ate with me.

It only took us 10 minutes to eat everything. I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I am stuffed." I groaned. Edward laughed and put the tray away and than kissed my shoulder.

"Well how about some workout then?" He whispered and I giggled.

"Now? It's morning." I whispered. He shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't care." He mumbled.

"What about class?" I laughed.

"We skip." He shrugged his shoulders. I laughed when he let his hands travel on my naked stomach.

"Edward... stop that..." I tried to push his hands away but he didn't let me. Instead he placed himself on top of me. I sighed and kissed him.

"Hm... do you REALLY want me to stop?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. I smiled and than let him kiss my neck. I sighed and lost my hands in his hair. "Bella? I am waiting for an answer." He whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

"I never want you to stop." I whispered.

* * *

It was 2pm when I made the first step and got out of bed.

"What are you doing, love." Edward groaned and grabbed my wrist just to pull me back.

"I need a shower." I mumbled weakly. He chuckled and climbed on top of me.

"We are not done yet." He mumbled. I sighed.

"You say that for 5 hours now... I think it's been enough." I mumbled. Edward smiled.

"So you don't want anymore?" He asked.

"It's not that I don't want anymore." I said and let my hand trail down his chest. "It's just that my body is exhausted." I mumbled. Edward sighed and placed his head on my shoulder.

"You're amazing- do you know that?" He asked.

"The only thing I am is 23." I said and he laughed.

"No, that's not true." He whispered and pulled me on top of him. "You are beautiful." He whispered while stroking my back. "So beautiful. And smart. So funny. Amazing- you are so amazing when it comes to patience. I just love everything about you." He whispered. I smiled and kissed his chest.

"Thank you." I whispered. He kissed my hair and than dropped his head. "And even though I love lying here with you together and be so close to you- you HAVE to understand that the shower is calling my name. And I am not able to resist this call." I whispered. Edward groaned and held me tight.

"Wait a minute. Just one more minute." He begged. I sighed and pulled his arms away.

"No." I whispered, gave him a last kiss and than disappeared into the bathroom. I pulled a towel out of the shelf and must have hit this special box because a second later tampons flew through the whole room.

"Shit." I whispered and started to pick them up. It must have been between number 15 and 32 that I realized I hadn't had contact with my little friends for a long time. I froze. How long?

"Shit." I whispered again and tried to remember the last time I had my period. I sat on the edge of the tub and rubbed my forehead. "Shit, shit, shit." I cursed.

"Everything ok in there?" Edward asked and I winced.

"Um... yeah! Everything is fine." I mumbled and let out a laugh that could have belonged to a crazy person. "Never been better." I mumbled. That's when I realized it. OH-MY-GOD... Halloween.

I let out a shocked scream and Edward banged at the door.

"OK. Let me in right now." He demanded. Halloween... I was about... 3 weeks over due... "Bella!" He shouted. I walked to the door and opened it. He saw my pale face and gave me a shocked look. I just walked past him.

"I need to go... I am back in a bit." I mumbled. I grabbed any clothes and put them on. Edward looked at me- didn't know what to say and then when I walked to the door he grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"What's-going-on?" He asked very slowly. I opened my mouth and closed it again. I opened it just to close it again.  
"I can't tell you just yet." I mumbled and ran out of the penthouse.

"Bella!" He yelled after me but I was already in the elevator.

"I'll be back in no time. Don't worry." I said before the doors closed.

* * *

Shit, shit, shit... that was all I was thinking... It was my own fault... Edward and I did it like rabbits- something was about to happen. I just knew it.

I went through my hair with my hand and took a deep breath. The traffic-light turned red and I stopped. I closed my eyes for a brief second and than sighed.

OK. So there was a chance that I actually was... p- pre... I hit the steering wheel. I wasn't even able to SAY it! I rubbed my temples and tried to relax. Even if I really was pre... this wouldn't be the end of the world... right? I mean we had enough money... there would never be any problem with money. I would be able to end college and than be a mo... OK. This is really pissing me off. I am NOT p... I am just not.

I held in front of my gynecologist and got out. I opened the door with shaky hands and laughed at myself. This was completely stupid! I couldn't possibly BE pr... The woman behind the reception desk gave me a curious look.

"Ms. Swan!" She said. I looked up and only now noticed her.

"Oh... hi." I mumbled. She looked confused by now.

"I am sorry... but I don't think you made an appointment honey." She said. I gave her a week smile and than swallowed. She frowned. "You really don't look good. Is something wrong? Where is Mr. Masen?" She asked. I let out a desperate laugh and looked away when I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Could I just see Doctor Stevens for a minute?" I asked.

"Uh... of course Ms. Swan. Just walk right through that door. Doctor Stevens will be there in a minute." I nodded and entered the nice room with its bright walls and soothing decoration- it didn't sooth me at all. I sat in the chair and knit my hands. I was too young for this. Well my mom got me with 23, too but that wasn't what I had planed. I had my whole life ahead of me I wanted to do something. Work. Write... I wasn't ready for children yet... and besides I wanted to marry first. Marry- have a nice house with a white fence and THAN children. I hid my face in my hands and right than Doctor Stevens entered. I turned around and looked at her- she looked worried.

"What's wrong Bella? And where is Edward? Did something happen? Did the knot not vanish?" She asked. I got up and rubbed my right arm with my left hand.

"No... it's not that..." I mumbled and looked down. She came over to me and held my shoulders.

"What is it then, honey?" She asked worried. I rubbed my forehead with my hand and sighed.

"I think I am..." I trailed off. "No I don't think that I am... There is just a slight just that I might... But it is impossible that I... I don't believe..." I sighed and fell down in a chair. Doctor Stevens stood there completely stiff and than she kneeled down next to me. She put her arms on the arm rest of my chair and looked at me while I hid my face in my hands again.

"You think you are pregnant." It was not a question. I nodded and than shook my head.

"No, I don't. I am not. I can't be." I said with a stronger voice and sat up.

"Are you due?" She asked while sitting in the chair next to me- the place Edward would have taken. I nodded. "How much?" She asked.

"3 weeks." I mumbled. She nodded once.

"Well I would say we're doing a pregnancy test right away then." She said. I didn't reply. She gave me a coup I had to take with me to the toilet.

I came back in after I was done and handed it to the lady at the reception desk.

"How long will this take?" I asked Doctor Stevens.

"About ten minutes." She answered- still sitting in the same chair. I stood there staring ahead. "Come on Bella. Sit down next to me and relax." I let out a sarcastic laugh but walked over to her. "Ten minutes you have right now... I know you think that's awfully long but when you consider what you have to prepare for in those ten minutes it's just terribly short." She said and I nodded.

"Terribly." I mumbled. She gave me a small smile.

"Close your eyes Bella." She whispered. And so I did. "Now put your hand on your stomach and try to imagine that there is something living in you. And not anything. Something that is yours... well half yours- the other half belongs to the man you love. The man you love more than anything else. And the little thing that might be growing there inside you is the product of so much more than sex. It's the constant reminder of your relationship. It will help you through hard times as a sign that Edward and you should be. That you two are wanted. It will crawl into your bed at night when there is a thunderstorm and lie there between Edward and you. Can you imagine that. The picture of Edward and you with your own child in the middle. The way he will look at you over the head of your perfect little son or daughter?" She asked and now I smiled when I felt reminded of the one morning I woke up in Edward's bed and saw that he was staring at me- our arms joined and between us Natalia sleeping like a baby. "Can you see yourself, Bella?" Doctor Stevens asked and I nodded. "Imagine Christmas, birthday parties, rainy days you sit inside with crayons and secretly watching Edward from the door frame reading bedtime stories." She whispered. Now my smile was impossible big.

Right than someone knocked at the door. I opened my eyes immediately and took my hand from my stomach.

"The results." The nurse said. Doctor Stevens nodded and got up to get the paper. She sat down next to me again and gave me a questioning look.

"Ready?" She asked and I nodded.

"I still would like to wait with getting children but I would also look forward to being mother if I am pregnant now." I said and Doctor Stevens smiled at me.

"Perfect. That's where I wanted you." She said and held up the piece of paper. "Do you want to look or shall I?" She asked. I swallowed.

"You look." I said and my hands were shaking. She sighed.

"You're sure you want to do this without Edward?" She asked. I nodded.

"I don't want him to be disappointed or relieved... I don't want him to know at all." I said. She nodded.

"Fine... so here we go." She mumbled and unfolded the paper. She sighed. "Isabella Marie Swan is to 99.999 percent..." She stopped right there and looked up to me.

"So?" I asked. She laughed.

"You are not pregnant." She said and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow." I mumbled. Doctor Stevens smiled.

"Where's the happy dance?" She asked and I let out a chuckle and than shook my head.

"It won't come... It's weird you know... I mean... I am glad I still have a little bit time until I get children but... I don't know- imagine to have a family is... kind of nice." I said and Doctor Stevens smiled.

"It is... the good thing is you have a lot of time to let that dream become reality." She said. I nodded.

"So why was I missing out on my period then?" I asked.

"There are a million possibilities to answer that question but I am guessing it's the stress... aren't you in the middle of your finals right now?" She asked. I nodded.

"See... that's why... if you aren't on your period in let's say two weeks you just come back and we run some tests ok?" She asked. I nodded and got up. She brought me to the door and I smiled.

"Thank you for everything Doctor Stevens." I said.

"Oh don't thank me for this. Just don't worry." She said and smiled. I nodded and was about to step in the hallway when I froze right there.

"What the..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Bella?" Doctor Stevens asked. But I was in my own thoughts and went up to a bulletin board. Between all those information papers was a picture with a headline saying 'Have you seen this girl?' I swallowed and turned around to Doctor Stevens who gave me a worried look.

"Why do you have this hanging here?" I asked.

"She was one of my patients." She answered. I looked at the picture which looked all too familiar by now.

"What?" I whispered in shock.

"I believe you and Edward met her once. The last time you'd been here I think... she came in after you. You know... the 17 year old that was..." I interrupted her while turning around to her.

"6 months along... right..." I mumbled. She nodded and than got called by a nurse and said her goodbye. But I remained there- completely frozen. Right... I had seen her...

* * *

"_Doctor Stevens- Miss Cartworth is here for her monthly check up." The nurse said. Doctor Stevens nodded and the nurse disappeared than she sighed._

"_I am so glad that you two are so responsible. That's the fourth under aged pregnant girl today." She said and I gave her a shocked look._

"_The fourth?" I asked. She nodded._

"_She's only 17 years old and already 6 months along." Doctor Stevens said. Right than I saw the girl with her long blond hair and the sun dress. She looked tired and I felt sorry for her. Edward pulled me further._

"_Better get going than." He said and I nodded._

* * *

That's why she looked so familiar to us... I had seen her about two months ago... I shuddered when I realized that she was dead. I was on my way out when Doctor Stevens held me back.

"Please keep an eye open and in case you see the poor girl call the police. I can't stand the thought that she ran away because she was pregnant." Doctor Stevens said in a sad tone. Tears formed and I only nodded.

"I will keep my eyes open." I promised and felt bad for it at the same time. I rushed out of the hospital quickly and ran to my car. Such a horrible day.

I drove back home and at the same time called Stan but couldn't reach him- he probably had class.

I reached the penthouse and stopped trying to reach Stan. I just turned the key in the door when Edward already opened it. He looked at me with a mixture of relief and anger. He grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. After he closed the door and turned around I gasped when I saw all the relief replaced by anger.

"Are you completely out of your mind?" He screamed. My eyes grew huge. Edward pulled me in the master bedroom and sat me down on the bed.

"Edward I..." But he interrupted me.

"Don't you Edward-me young lady!" He said and I frowned. He talked like a dad. "Are you completely crazy? Running away like that? Without telling me where you are going or answering your cell? Did it EVER cross your mind that I was worrying SICK about you?" He yelled and I dropped my head.

"I am sorry." I whispered.

"Bella! The roads are covered with ice and you didn't really look like you were thinking rationally. Not that you'd EVER do that." He yelled while walking up and down in front of me. "I called everyone and no one had seen you or knew anything? How can you just leave like that?" He asked. I didn't even try to answer. Suddenly he stopped- I noticed because I watched his feet turning my way. It was silent and than he sighed and kneeled on the floor while taking my hands in his. "My head made up the insanest scenarios. I saw you die in 5 million different ways." He whispered. I looked up in shock and saw the hurt in his eyes. I swallowed and looked away. That made it even harder. He kissed the back of my hand and than stroked it against his cheek. "Bella." He begged. "Tell me where you were." He whispered so low that I almost didn't hear it. I pulled my hands away and wrapped them around my stomach. I looked down and bit my lip.

"I did a pregnancy test." I whispered back and heard him inhale violently.

"What?" He whispered. I sighed and told him how I found out that I was over due.

"So you went to Doctor Stevens... without telling me??" He asked anger in his voice. I swallowed.

"Well... I- I just snaped. The thought to be pregnant just shocked me." I explained.

"That's not an excuse." He responded in a hard tone. I dropped my head.

"I know." I whispered. Edward sighed.

"I don't get it. We are together for so long now. 6 years next July and you don't even care to tell me when you think you're pregnant?" He asked confused. I stayed silent. "Can you explain that to me because I just don't get it." He added. I bit my lip.

"I... I was afraid." I mumbled and got up. I couldn't tell him... I walked to the big window and stared outside without seeing the lights in the dark- instead I saw Edward's reflection right behind me.

"Afraid of what?" He asked and looked at my reflection. I swallowed.

"You." I whispered. He frowned, than his jaw dropped, than he mad himself close his mouth again, and swallowed hard.

"You were afraid of ME?!" He asked like it was unbelievable. I nodded. "WHY?" He asked impatiently. I drew little hearts on the glass and bit my lip.

"I thought that when I was pregnant you would be shocked." I whispered.

"Shocked? You were afraid that I was shocked?" He asked desperately. I nodded. He shook his head in disbelieve and than let his hand run through his hair. "Did you know that shock is a normal human reaction?" He asked and I didn't dare to look at him. "Bella?" He asked but I didn't answer. There was a silence and I just stared down until I heard him go away. That was the first time I looked up and searched his reflection. He was almost out of the door. No!

"I didn't want a baby." I blurted out. He froze right there and turned in my direction. I held eye contact with him even though it was just his reflection. "I was so afraid to be pregnant. I still have my whole life ahead of me, you know? I don't want to be mother right now. Don't get me wrong. I want children. 2 and a half- like we always said. But not NOW. Not now that I am almost done with college. I want to work now but if I get pregnant. I couldn't. So when I realized I was about 3 weeks over due I freaked. I simply freaked. And even though I knew I didn't want to know the truth I needed to know. I was unbelievable mad at myself because I thought I was pregnant even though I used birth control. I was furious and at the same time I had the feeling I was about to faint. And than you were there. Worried as always." I smiled a little and than continued. "I was about to tell you- really. And than I tried to imagine your reaction." I whispered.

"You don't know how I would have reacted." He interrupted me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"True. But I didn't need to know because I knew any kind of reaction would have been the wrong one. It's just like that. If you had been happy I would have been mad at you because I really didn't think it was something good. I would have told you that you didn't think of me and that you didn't care about my life. If you had been shocked I would have been mad because I would have thought you didn't want the baby and that you are a stupid idiot that only thinks of himself. If you had been confused I would have been mad because I would have wanted you to know what you think of it- even though I didn't know at that point." I explained. He stood there and shook his head in disbelieve.

"That's impossible. A single person can't feel all of this." He whispered. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Women always do." I explained quietly. "Anyway. I needed to do this alone. I needed to figure out how I would react- what I wanted you know?" I looked up and he nodded. "And than I sat in Doctor Stevens office and she told me I should imagine having a child with you." I smiled and saw him coming closer. "I imagined Sunday strolls in the park, our child sleeping between us because it had a bad dream and was afraid, I imagined birthday parties, and Christmas." I whispered and bit my lip. Edward's arm sneaked around my waist from the back. I put my hands on top of his and leaned my head against his shoulder. "And you know what was weird? It felt good. All the confusion was replaced with this inner peace- what ever will be will be... right?" I asked while looking at his reflection. He nodded. We looked at each others reflection for some time and than smiled. "So you aren't mad anymore?" I asked and he shook his head and leaned his chin on my head.

"I guess it was a lot for you so I am fine with your reaction- even though I want you to tell me next time." He explained and I nodded.

"I will... promise." I whispered and he smiled.

"So are you..." I shook my head.

"No. It's probably the stress. That's what Doctor Steven thinks." I explained. He nodded.

"So we are not..." I shook my head again. "Are you ok with that?" He asked. I nodded.

"More than ok." I explained and he smiled at my reflection and sighed.

"Good... because I am, too." He said and smiled. He spun me around and I looked at the real Edward. "I love you Isabella... so very much." He whispered. I gave him a kiss and sighed.

"I love you, too." I whispered and smiled at him.

"But please promise me that you tell me something like this the next time ok? Even if you call me names... I don't care... I don't want you to go through this alone." He whispered. I bit my lip and nodded. It had been a mistake to not tell him- and I knew that now. He pressed me against his chest. "Good." He whispered in relief.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**bye guys!**

**Love ya!  
**


	29. Author note

Hey guys...

this is no new chapter... I am sorry...

I am not feeling so good right now... I am pretty much lovesick... this feeling sucks and it really doesn't help me accomblish anything... if it's school or writing.

I am unconcentrated and cry all the time- not hard but a little... so writing a new chapter would be the death of this story right now... give me some time to think, get my life in order again and than I am there for you again... don't worry... I am not a sad or depressed person so I will be alright soon... probably this weekend already... at least the weekend after that!

So don't worry.... everything is fine... I just need a break. Need to get myself together and pick up the pieces!!

Love ya all!

A heartbreack belongs to life like breathing!


	30. Affairs

**BPOV:**

I sighed. This won't do. I knew it won't work... but some freaking little voice told me to do it... so I did. I sneaked out of the bedroom in the middle of the night and got my laptop and the picture of the letter I took. I crawled back into bed and turned my laptop on. Somehow I had the feeling that the poem on the back belonged to the big picture- another puzzle piece. Hopefully.

I sighed again. This was ridiculous. Shaking my head while typing the single words into my favorite search machine. I was wasting my time and I knew it. I pressed enter and...

I let out a silent laughter. This was plain stupid- there were actually hits? I clicked on the first one and my jaw dropped. There was the poem- well that was easy. I looked at the poet in the end and laughed... well that made sense...

_Heart, we will forget him_

Heart, we will forget him,  
You and I, tonight!  
You must forget the warmth he gave,  
I will forget the light.

When you have done pray tell me,  
Then I, my thoughts, will dim.  
Haste! 'lest while you're lagging  
I may remember him!

_Emily Dickinson_

Emily Dickinson! I frowned while reading the poem over and over again. It was about breaking up- quiet sad. I wondered if it was Lena's intention that it was on the back of her letter. Rubbing my forehead I decided to look for books in which this poem was published.

So I thought this would be simple after my last search was more than easy. Well I thought wrong. I found NOTHING... not one book. I was about to give up when...

"What do you want with this kind of poem?" A sleepy Edward asked me while rolling on his side and watching me.

"You know this?" I asked him and he nodded. "Why?" I asked confused. He frowned and then shrugged.

"I have no idea... do you know this feeling when you know you have read a text a million times and never understood it and questioned yourself every time what it means and than you read it somewhere else and you don't know where you read it in the first place?" He asked. I frowned at him.

"OK... considering that is 3 am... you should really go to sleep honey." I said slowly as if he was mentally sick. He turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. I turned back to my search and was almost back into it when he jumped up all of a sudden and walked up and down in the bedroom. I sighed.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked.

"I can't sleep anymore... I need to know where I read this." He mumbled. I laughed and shook my head.

"Come back to bed hon... this is insane." I said in a soft voice. He gave me a short look but than shook his head and continued to walk.

"No... I need to know." He whined. I sighed and turned my attention back on the laptop.

"Fine... you do your walking up and down thingy then." I mumbled. I was desperate and my last try was amazon. I sighed and typed in the title and the poet. I hatched my breath when there was actually a result.

"Barber: Noxville-Summer of 1915: Copland: Eight poems of Emily Dickenson." Edward and I said at the same time.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew I had seen it somewhere." He said triumphantly. I frowned at him.

"You knew the whole title... at 3 in the morning? What kind of alien are you?" I asked and frowned. Edward laughed.

"I have no idea why... I read this somewhere as a child... I just can't remember where..." He was deep in thoughts. I saved the side in my favorites and turned the laptop off while Edward crawled back to bed. As soon as I put the laptop away he pulled me to him and I sighed while resting my head on his chest.

"I love you." I whispered. He yawned while stroking my back.

"I love you even more." He whispered in my ear and I smiled. I was half way in dreamland when Edward pulled me back into reality.

"Why did you search this poem anyway, love?" He whispered and I winced.

"Um... nothing special... just some research I am doing..." I mumbled still half asleep.

"Research on what?" He questioned. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Mr. Scrawl told us to read great poetry when we have time to do so." I lied. He sighed.

"Mr. Scrawl is becoming a big part in your life." He said. I shuddered.

"Ew... don't say it like that... that sounds somehow gross." I mumbled and he laughed.

"Good night love." He whispered and I sighed.

"Good night."

* * *

It was after class that my cell vibrated. I sighed and got into my car before I pulled it out of my back pocket. I looked at the ID and smiled.

"I missed you impossibly much- get over here now." Edward groaned before I could say a word. I giggled.

"I'll be home in 10 minutes." I said.

"Ok. Hurry." He pleaded. I laughed and hung up. I made it home in only 8 minutes and ran up to the penthouse. I opened the door and stood in a dark hallway. I closed the door and frowned. This was darker then usually. All of a sudden someone put his hands on my eyes. I laughed.

"This is more then unnecessary. Do you know that?" I said. Edward stayed silent. Then I felt his lips on my neck and my shoulders. I shuddered. His hands let go of my eyes and trailed down to my shoulders until he reached the buttons in the front. He unbuttoned my top and I heard it fall to the ground. He kissed my neck again and I closed my eyes while feeling his hands stroke along my sides. I groaned. He kissed my spine and I held my breath this felt amazing. He kissed his way to my right ear and bit it playfully.

"Do you still think the darkness is unnecessary?" He asked in a dark, sexy voice. I bit my lip.

"No." I whispered. It was so NECESSARY. The fact that we couldn't see made the other senses even more sensitive to everything. So his touch was a million times more intense because I didn't know where he would touch me next.

"I missed you today... a lot..." He whispered again.

"I missed you, too." I whispered back. He stayed silent and so I turned around and was more then surprised when I couldn't see him- even though he was so close. I unbuttoned his shirt and searched with my lips for his lips in the darkness. He groaned when I let my lips trail from his neck up his chin until I finally found his lips.

"God Bella!" He groaned and pulled me closer. I pulled him closer, too. And for a second we just stood there holding each other close and feeling our chests rise and fall. It was unbelievable- the feeling of his slightly excited breath on the back of my neck and the firm pressure of his hands on my lower back. And of course my chest against his. It felt like we were one- right there already! We shared the same feelings and thoughts.

"I love you Isabella. So much... you are all I need." He whispered and I gasped at the intensity of his voice.

His hands slid down from my back to my butt. When he grabbed my butt I wrapped my legs around his waist and heard our breaths pick up speed.

"I love you, too, Edward. So much that it hurts when I am separated from you- even if it's just for a minute." I whispered back. Edward turned us and all of a sudden my back was pressed against the door. I gasped when the cool wood touched my naked back. Edward kissed my collarbone and I groaned.

"I am sorry, love." He got out- slightly out of breath.

"Sorry about what?" I asked confused.

"We won't make it to the bedroom this time." He said in a rough voice and right then he placed me on the groaned and kissed me passionately. I gasped for air and pulled him closer.

"Screw the bedroom." I cried out and unbuttoned his pants.

* * *

I sighed and smiled at the ceiling. It was 4pm and I was in bed. I yawned and watched my beautiful fiancé sleeping next to me. After we were done we somehow found the way into our bedroom and crashed immediately. I snuggled into his chest and out of reflex he put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I smiled. This was happiness: the perfect guy, the perfect life, the perfect love. There was nothing I would want differently.

I had just closed my eyes again when my cell rang. _Fuck_. I thought and sneaked out of bed. Where were my pants? I followed the ring tone until I found it in the hallway. Oops...

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hey Bella! Why are you whispering?" Stan asked. He was in a good mood.

"Um... no reason." I whispered again.

"O-k... I just wanted to tell you that I've got the results of the DNA samples." He explained. I was leaning in the door frame of our bedroom and watched Edward sleeping. He looked so perfect and I really wanted to lay next to him again.

"That's really great but could we talk about that tonight or tomorrow?" I asked quietly.

"No." He said.

"Why not?" I asked desperately.

"Because you know the person why the gray hair belonged to." He explained. I gasped. I looked at Edward and then sighed.

"I'll be there in an hour." I said.

"Come to the lab... do you know where that is?" He asked. Of course I knew... I had watched Edward working there a million times.

"Sure... I'll be there." I mumbled. I hung up and crawled back into bed. When I snuggled up to Edward this time he woke up. He sighed and pulled me closer. Then kissed my head and let out another content sigh.

"My Bella." He whispered and I closed my eyes- taking in the perfect moment.

"My Edward." I whispered back and sighed again.

"So here's a thought. We stay in bed and I am going to cook dinner in an hour? You're up for it?" He asked. I wanted to bite my tongue off.

"Oh man... I need to go to the library in an hour... can we say dinner in two hours?" I asked. He gave me a smile and then kissed me.

"Sure love." He whispered and then pulled me closer. What are you doing in the library?" He asked me and I sighed. Another lie.

"Oh... Mr. Scrawl says that..." I started but Edward interrupted me with a sigh.

"Ok... fine... the name is enough." He mumbled and I kissed him.

"I swear when I am done with my research everything is going to go back to normal." I promised and he gave me a smile.

"Oh you're fine, love. I believe you." He smiled and I felt a sting of guild go through my whole body. I smiled and got up.

"I better go take a shower then." I mumbled and he nodded- still lying in bed and watching me walk to the bathroom with this huge smile on his face. I stuck out my tongue and he laughed.

* * *

An hour later I entered the lab.

"Bella! Finally. Come closer." He called and I walked through rows and rows of tables and machines until I found him in a white lab coat and safety goggles.

"Nice ensemble... Gucci?" I asked and laughed at my own joke. Stan stuck out his tongue and then told me to come closer.

"So Dr. Frankenstein... why do we meet here?" I asked and couldn't hide the smile. He looked at me- first in disbelieve and then gave me a sarcastic grin.

"Ha! Very funny." He said in a dry voice and I laughed even more. He gave me a frown- as far as possible with those goggles. "You are so cheerful... did Edward and you had sex again?" He asked. I blushed immediately and turned to the microscope.

"So... you found something?" I asked. This time Stan laughed and I slapped his arm playfully. "Come on Dr. Jekyll... what is it?" I asked and he stopped laughing.

"I ordered you here because we have this little DNA database here with only famous people in it- people who signed up for it of course." He explained.

"Cool... so you have the DNA of Britney Spears in this computer?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. Some students deleted it some years ago when she became fat." He explained and I laughed.

"So... what do you got?" I asked.

"Well the brown hair belonged to Lena Morgan." He explained and I frowned.

"How do you know that?" I asked and Stan blushed.

"I may know this computer freak and he might have been able to hack into the Boston Police Computer and I might have used the DNA bank they got on it." He whispered. I laughed.

"And you say I am a bad person." I got out and he smiled. "So... who does the gray hair belong to?" I asked. He smiled.

"You won't believe it when I tell you." He said and smiled. I groaned.

"So TELL ME." I begged.

**RPOV:**

"I'll never get rid of those bruises if we'll have sex in your office every day- multiple times." I mumbled while standing naked in front of the mirror in his office. Emmett watched me with a huge smile.

"I don't mind. You're almost as beautiful with bruises as without bruises." He explained. I turned around to him and gave him a huge smile and went up to him.

"Really?" I asked and set down on his lap.

"REALLY." He whispered while kissing my neck. I giggled and then pulled away.

"Stop that." I whispered.

"Why?" He asked and stroked my back with his big hands.

"Because... I am not up for another round... we did it 10 times already." I mumbled. He pouted.

"Only nine." He said and I laughed.

"See... that's enough." I whispered. He groaned.

"I bet the others do it more often." He whined. I laughed.

"NO ONE is doing it as much as we do." I responded. Emmett thought about that.

"I bet Edward and Bella do it more." He said and I laughed.

"I bet they don't."

"Well I bet they do." He said and I grabbed my cell.

"Let's call Bella then." I said and dialed. Emmett gave me a huge grin and I giggled while waiting for her to answer.

"Hello?" Bella answered and I burst out in laughter. "Rose?" She asked.

"Yeah..." I got out.

"Emmett and I got a bet going." I started.

"Uh oh... forget it... what ever it is about... I AM NOT IN." She said and I laughed again.

"Oh I just need to know something that's all."

"Oh... well shoot... I am kind of busy right now." She pushed. I smiled.

"We just wanted to know how often Edward and you do it per day." I explained and heard her gasp.

"WHY?" She asked.

"I shrugged my shoulder. Emmett thinks he doesn't get enough and you two would do it more often." I explained.

"Oh I bet you two do it more often then we do... especially since Saturday." She mumbled.

"Well that's what I am saying... but that's not enough... give me a figure." I said and smiled and Emmett.

"I don't know... it depends." She said.

"The average? 10-- 15 times?" I asked.

"10 times? Are you sick? We don't even do it 5 times a day! What are you doing when you don't have sex!" She yelled and I laughed.

"Ok... so I won the bet... that's cool." I said and Emmett rolled his eyes. "So how are you feeling... are you over the shock from Saturday?" Thinking of her little black out she had because she thought she was pregnant.

"Oh yeah... I am fine again... It's really weird you know? You don't really notice when you don't get your period until something suddenly reminds you, that you're a woman and you should be hating it every three weeks." She said and I laughed.

"Probably true."

"I am sorry Rose but I really need to go..." She said and I smiled.

"Oh that's fine... talk to you soon hon." I said and then we hung up.

"So I lost?" Emmett asked. I smiled.

"Yes you did. So what did I win?" I asked him.

"Another round?" He suggested. I laughed.

"No." I said. "I want something special." I added and Emmett sighed.

"Well how about we are going away for the weekend? Just you and me?" He suggested and I smiled.

"That's perfect! Where are we going?" I asked him excitedly.

"I thought about Aspen? Skying and a little cabin in the mountains?" He said and I squealed.

"That's perfect Emmett." I got out and hugged him. "This weekend?" I asked. He nodded.

"My parents have a cabin up there." He explained and I kissed him thankfully.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said and he laughed.

"Sure." He mumbled and smiled at me.

**BPOV:**

"Sorry, that was Rose." I sighed and put my cell away.

"You've got interesting topics when you talk to each other." Stan said with a wide grin on his face.

"You know Rose and Emmett. When they are together for too long they behave like perverted children." I sighed and Stan laughed.

"So... whose DNA is it?" I asked. He sighed and had a serious look on his face.

"It belongs to..." He trailed off and pressed the enter key. A million pictures showed and disappeared on the computer screen and then a picture remained and I gasped. I really knew this person. I had never talked to him but I knew him.

"Henry Force." Stan said even though he knew I had recognized Jack's father already.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I am feeling a lot better right now! I am over it I think... It was just a small heart brake after all... thanks for your support and all the nice reviews... it's so nice when you do that.... I love you guys so much and I can't tell you how much I love to read your reviews... **

**You guys are amazing!!!!!!1**

**Love ya,**

**Laura  
**


	31. The truth and nothing but the truth?

**BPOV:**

I got into the car and sighed. So? This didn't mean anything. Henry Force was somehow bonded to Lena Morgan- this didn't mean ANYTHING. I shuddered. Ew... the thought that they might have slept together gave me the creeps. Such an age difference. I sped home and entered the penthouse in record time.

"I am back." I called. I got out of my shoes and coat and sneaked into the kitchen where he was slicing some mushrooms.

"Hello irresistible." I whispered in his ear. He chuckled and turned around to give me a quick kiss. I sighed when he turned back around and continued slicing.

"Sorry love but I want to be done with this." He explained and I nodded.

"It's fine." I mumbled and remained right there. I closed my eyes and thought about all the new events. It didn't make sense to me... and even IF they had an affair- this wouldn't help me at all when it came to the question who killed all those women.

"so... how was the library?" Edward asked. His voice had an edge to it that made me open my eyes.

"Um... fine... boring, quiet... as always." I got out. He nodded silently.

"Stan called." He said and walked to the stove which made me let go of him.

"Oh really... some guy evening or so?" I asked. Edward gave me a short look which expression I didn't understand and then looked away again.

"No." He said. I swallowed. OK... this was getting... intense. "You want to tell me something, Isabella?" He asked and turned around to look at me. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. I bit my lip and then shook my head. He raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I bit my lip even harder- then nodded again. His facial expressions hardened. He gave me a shocked look and before I realized it he pushed a cooking pot down and it fell on the floor spilling everything that was in it. I screamed in shock and gave him a questioning look.

"Why did you do that?" I half yelled.

"Because you're a fucking lier!" He yelled and I was silent. The whole content spread and I was more then shocked by his outburst. He came up to me and shook me lightly. "What is going on Isabella?" He asked and gave me this intense look. I kept silent. "Tell me- now. I don't get it you know!" He said.

"I- I can't." I whispered. He gave me a shocked look.

"Why not?" He asked desperately.

"Because then it would make you a part of it and you can't be... you just can't get involved." I responded. His eyes were wide.

"I want to know- tell me." He whispered. "What's wrong? Are you in trouble?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No." I whispered.

"Well Stan said something else." He responded and I rolled my eyes.

"Stan is a stupid trader." I mumbled. Edward shook me again.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Tell me what's going on or I can't guarantee how I will react." He warned and I swallowed.

"I can't, Edward. I can't." I whined. He let go of me and his hand ran through his hair.

"Don't start this shit again! Stop trying to safe me! I am old enough to handle this on my own." He yelled and I bit my lip.

"So am I." I yelled back and walked out of the kitchen.

"Isabella!" He called after me while I put my shoes back on.

"Shut up Edward." I yelled.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I am going away." I mumbled and was about to open the door when he placed himself in front of it. We looked at each other for a long time. Silence.

"Let me go." I said. He shook his head.

"No." He responded. I sighed and shifted my weight on my right leg. I looked up trying to hold back my tears.

"Let me go." I said- my voice shaking. He shook his head again.

"No." He said even stronger and I shook my head in disbelieve and let out a laugh that sounded half like crying.

"Let me go?" I asked- no strength left.

"No." He said and pulled me in his arms. I couldn't help it. My knees gave in.

**EPOV:**

She started crying and I felt her fall. I caught her and pulled her closer. Her whole weight was carried by my arms now. She was exhausted. I lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom.

"Let me go." She cried and it hurt to hear her plead for it once more. Every time she had said it- it felt like a racer cutting deeper into my heart.

"No, never." I said and she cried even more. I placed her on the bed and she immediately turned on her stomach and hid her face in the pillow. I got in next to her and pulled her into my arms. She grabbed my collar hard and pulled me closer. I held her tight and was relieved that her pleading had been an empty threat. I kissed her forehead and stroked her back. Waiting patiently for her to regain some composure.

It took her a while but she finally calmed down. I sighed in relive when she was just lying there quiet- not saying a word.

"It's been hard- hasn't it?" I whispered. She nodded.

"Keeping it from me all the time?" I asked and she nodded again.

"Has it been hard to lie to me?" I asked and she nodded more urgent.

"Did you feel bad because you couldn't tell me?" I asked and she nodded again. I kissed her forehead.

"You know that I am only worried. It is not that I don't want you to do what you want- I just don't want anything happening to you." I whispered and she nodded. I stroked her hair and felt her relax.

"I love you Isabella. It's so simple and so hard." I continued. "When Stan told me that you were in trouble but wasn't about to tell me more I just snapped. I was angry because you didn't come to me and I was worried because the thought that you could get hurt killed me." I whispered and she sighed. "I just want you to be safe you know?" She nodded and I smiled.

"I know." She whispered and I was more then relieved that she actually talked to me again. "And I am so sorry I didn't tell you. But do you understand when I tell you I can't explain everything to you just yet?" She asked and I held my breath. This wasn't what I wanted.

"Tell me as much as you think is possible and than I will decide if I can life with that." I responded.

"I am not doing my finals about shoes. But it wasn't an entire lie because he actually assigned me to that topic first but I convinced him to let me choose a topic on my own." She said and I drew in a breath. So it was a lie. "I am sorry I lied to you." She whispered and I nodded. "So my new project is about a cold case." She said really fast. I gasped.

"Are you insane?" I yelled and she winced.

"I am really sorry I didn't tell you but it is working out really great and I am not in any kind of trouble- don't worry. But this is as much as I can tell you right now." She said.

"So... all the times you said you were in the library you were- investigating?" I asked in disbelieve. She nodded. "Wow." I got out. She looked up to me and gave me a confused look. "I am sorry. I should be mad I know... but somehow I can't stop but feel amazed." I mumbled and Bella smiled. "Tell me you're not in any danger." I begged. She sighed.

"Edward- it's a cold case... it happened a long time before. So don't worry." She said and smiled.

"You're sure?" I asked and she nodded again. I sighed and leaned back- she did the same.

"So... what is it about?" I asked and she giggled.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." She said and I laughed. Than she looked up to me and bit her lip.

"I need to go to New York this weekend." She got out and I frowned.

"OK... let me see if I can get two tickets and a hotel and then we can..."

"Alone." She interrupted. I looked down at her and gave her a shocked look.

"Alone? Just you in that kind of a city? Are you crazy?" I asked and she gave me a worried look.

"I know it's probably REALLY hard right now but... TRUST me." She pleaded. I gave her an ironic look.

"You probably won't imagine but I'm having a hard time doing that right now." I murmured and she looked down.

"Listen Edward. It's just a weekend. OK?" She begged. I shook my head.

"No."

"Edward..." But I shook my head.

"Forget it Isabella. I am not letting you go to New York alone!" I said in a hard voice. She sighed and leaned back.

"It's just a weekend." She mumbled but I shook my head. She gave me a long look and then bit her lip. I gave her a suspicious look.

"So you wouldn't let me go to Miami either?" She asked and I gave her a shocked look.

"Are you insane? What got into you?" I yelled. She sighed.

"Well I ACTUALLY need to go to Miami and not New York." She said and I gave her a furious look.

"So you lied to me... again?" I asked and didn't know what to think anymore.

"Well... yeah... kind of." She mumbled. I gave her a look of disbelieve.

"You can't be serious." I whispered. She sighed.

"Fine. I am not going." She said defeated.

"I don't get it Bella! You are lying to me the whole time." I got out and she sighed.

"I am sorry." She didn't really sound like it but I didn't respond anything- I didn't know what. "You win OK? I am not going." She said and I sighed and rubbed my forehead. That's not what I wanted. I didn't want to forbid but I wouldn't be that insane and let her go to Miami on her own.

"Fine." I mumbled and felt guilty about it. She got up.

"Hey how about we're watching a movie tonight?" She asked and I sighed on the inside- relieved about a topic change.

"Sounds good to me... we've got pretty much everything... what do you want to watch?" I asked her.

"Um... how about something scary?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Sure... anything in mind?" I asked.

"How about _From Hell_?" She asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"You meant it when you said 'scary'" I mumbled and she laughed. "I don't have that one, though." I said and she sighed.

"Well I could go and get it then at the movie store around the corner. I need to pick up something at Alice' house anyway." She said and I gave her a small smile.

"Sounds good." I responded.

"You could fix some food." She suggested and I gave her a weak smile.

"Sure." I mumbled. She gave me another smile and then kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll be right back." She said and put on her coat.

"Yeah... don't take too long." I called after her. I wanted it to be funny but I couldn't help myself and hide the serious edge to it.

**BPOV:**

I jumped in the car and looked at my watch. 7pm- there was no time to lose. I sped away and got the movie first. Then I drove all the way out to Jack's apartment. It took me already 10 minutes. Shit... this was taking much too long and I didn't even know why I was here. I knocked at his door and after a couple seconds he opened the door with a surprised expression on his face and a cell pressed on his ear.

"Hi." He said confused. I bit my lip.

"Hey." I responded and got in.

"Wait a minute I've got my dad on the phone." He whispered. I looked up. His dad? I shook my head.

"Oh it's fine... take your time." I whispered back. He rolled his eyes and then removed the cell from his ear and covered it with his free hand.

"No... really... I don't want to talk to him anymore." He begged and I giggled.

"Then tell him you have a VIP over." I whispered and gave him a wink. He smiled and pressed the phone against his ear again.

"Hey dad... yeah... uhu... right... so... Bella is over so I kind of... yeah- Edward's fiancée... no, he's not... I'll ask her." He said and rolled his eyes. "My dad wants to talk to you." He whispered to me. I smiled. This was easier then I thought. I reached out my hand and he gave me the phone.

"Hello Mr. Force." I said and smiled.

"Isabella! It's so nice to finally talk to you!" He said enthusiastic.

"Oh it's Bella and it's nice to talk to you, too." I responded- he didn't know HOW nice.

"OK... Bella. Then call me Henry, too." He said and I smiled. He seemed really nice.

"Thank you Henry." I said- didn't know what else to say.

"So everything is working out well? Edward is treating you good?" He asked.

"Yes. Everything is perfect."

"That's good. Really good. You know Bella, I always wanted to meet you... I think it's time you come up for a visit." He said and I swallowed.

"Yeah... I should do that some time." I responded.

"When ever you feel like it and whenever you're close... just come over." He said.

"OK... I'll do that." I promised. "I'll give you back to your son then... I need to go home Edward's waiting." I said- which wasn't a lie at all.

"Fine. It was nice to talk to you Bella. I hope I'll see you soon." He said.

"Yes. Thank you." I responded and gave the phone back to Jack. "I'm sorry. I can't stay any longer." I said and walked out of the door. Jack gave me a confused look but then I was already gone.

* * *

I was more then confused when I was on my way into the elevator. So WHY exactly DID I go to Jack? This all didn't make sense. I closed my eyes and tried to think. There was something that told me I needed to go to New York. A feeling that told me I would find answers there... the same feeling that made me ask Edward if he'd let me go to New York. It was also the same feeling that lied about Miami because I realized he'd come after me when I just decided to run off for a weekend. So now I had the invitation I had been probably after but didn't know what to do with it.

The doors opened and I walked to the penthouse. This was all so much more then confusing and it made it even harder to let go because I had the feeling I was only inches away from my break through...

"There you are." Edward smiled while opening the door and giving me a kiss.

"Here I am." I smiled at him while taking my coat off.

"I cleaned up the mess in the kitchen." He said quietly and I chuckled and gave him a kiss while taking my shoes of.

"Good boy." I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and I put mine around his neck. "I love you." I whispered and he smiled.

"Thanks." He whispered back and I laughed. Then I jumped up in his arms. He raised an eyebrow and I giggled. "Want me to carry you?" He asked almost laughing. I nodded. He carried me to the couch and put in the movie. Then he gave me a plate with potato wedges, chicken wings, and a lot of other finger food.

"Oh my gosh YES." I groaned and he smirked.

"This is an exception. You know we usually eat together in the dining room." He warned while placing himself next to me. I gave him a warm smile and then kissed his cheek.

"I wouldn't want to have it any other way." I whispered and then ate my food.

The movie started and I didn't do more then flinch- I had watched the movie a couple of times before so I knew when it got messy- or disgusting. Halfway through the movie I frowned- I never really liked this movie. I liked the fact that it played in the early London and all but when Edward and I decided to watch movies alone they were usually more... well they were not so bloody. So why DID I want to watch this movie. I rolled my eyes when the feeling I had while lying about New York spread. I was so close... I could smell the next puzzle piece. Edward gave me a confused look and the frown vanished immediately.

"Everything ok, love?" He asked and I nodded.

"Sure." I said and smiled. He gave me another smile and then wrapped my arm around me. I concentrated back on the movie.

* * *

It wasn't until the end of the movie that I let out a loud cry. My eyes grew huge in realization and Edward gave me a shocked look.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I didn't realize it before." I whispered.

"That there was a murder?" Edward asked and gave me a smug. I shook my head.

"No. I didn't realize that the murderer was a rich man." I mumbled- my heart was pounding like crazy. Edward sighed.

"It's always the rich man. The one you expect the least." He said and my sudden realization made me want to vomit. "So it is. The rich and powerful ones." He whispered and I gasped.

Here were the facts:

The person that slaughters all those women doesn't have to be a poor freak.

The person was rich and powerful.

The person was Henry Force

And... I swallowed... I was going to spend the weekend with him.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry that it took me so long!!**

**I am REALLY sorry about that... but well... here it is... oh and I am sorry about Edward and Bella fighting but I think it was time- and before someone is writing me a hateful review about them being past the step of fighting I just want to tell THEY ARE NOT. As a couple you are NEVER past the step of fighting. If you NEVER fight that a sign of not living together but living to seperate lives. When you live together a fight now and then is part of the package.**

**Another topic: I updated my blog with some pictures.. I am going to update quiet often now... so... maybe you just look at it now and then- in case you want to! The link is on my profile!  
**

**Love ya, **

**Laura  
**


	32. I miss you

**Hey guys... I am sorry I needed so much time... but all the holidays I just couldn't make myself continue... well this is a really long chapter so I think I made up for it... I could have made two out of it!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV:**

"So you're taking off? Just like that? Are you crazy?" Alice half yelled.

"Don't say it like that! You know where I am!" I said.

"Yes, so what will I tell Edward? He's not stupid. He's going to smell it before you're on the plane!" She got out in shock. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice I told you how this was going to work! I'm telling him we have a girls night at your house. That's all!" I said. She gave me an angry glare.

"So if you're going to die it's going to be my fault? I am the one that'll get blamed for everything!" She seriously got hysteric.

"Alice! Who said I was going to die!" I responded but she shook her head.

"No Bella- you don't UNDERSTAND. You don't get the way Edward is watching you. The way he is looking at you- how much he loves you. GOD do you get anything?" She yelled and I gave her a frown. "He's so protective when it comes to you! He won't believe you when you say one day you go to New York for the weekend and the next day you say screw that I'll just have a night out with my friends!" She got out and gasped for air. "And ANYWAY when DID we have a night out? I am not SEEING you anymore! Who are you anyway? You never call, never meet for lunch... you behave like you're dead! Seriously- if you were my boyfriend I'd have broken up with you months ago." She yelled and I was more then shocked by now. I bit my lip- she was right. I'd been a horrible friend the last months- forget that... I'd been a horrible PERSON the last months.

"I am so sorry." I mumbled and Alice kept silent. Which was even worse. Alice had never been silent before. "It's taking so much energy, this case." I mumbled. I hadn't told her a lot... just the facts (that I was working on a cold case together with Stan for my finals and that I needed to go to New York for the weekend to investigate).

"You know... I really want to say that I understand... but I just don't. I try you know? But I just don't get what is so intoxicating about this case that you cut short on your friends and your fiancé... and I am not even sure I want to know." She mumbled and the sting in my heart got bigger.

"Look Alice. It might seem like this case is more important then everything else right now... but it's not. I just know that I need to stop..." I shut my mouth. I didn't want to tell her about the recent murders in my new bought apartment. Alice looked up and gave me a curious look.

"You know I am good when it comes to foreshadowing events and I really feel like this isn't going to end good. You're keeping something from us and that might cost your life in the end." She whispered and she was so dead serious that it gave me goosebumps.

"Alice... I swear. It's not long anymore and I am through. It's just a few more puzzle pieces..." I begged.

"And then what? Did you read too many Nancy Drew books when you were young?" She asked.

"I don't even know who that is." I responded honestly and she sighed.

"It really doesn't seem like it." She mumbled and was silent once more. "Listen. I help you... this ONE time I'll help you. I'll keep this a secret and give you an alibi. But just this once... and if you don't solve this case by the end of January- which gives you about one and a half of a month- you'll let it go... understood?" She asked. I swallowed. I was playing with my article here. I bit my lip and then sighed.

"Fine. Deal." I mumbled and she smiled. Then we both got up. She needed to go back to work and my lunch break came to an end, too.

"OK. So don't try to get too lost in it." Alice said and I nodded.

"I'll try. So I'll come over to your house just a little before 5pm tomorrow so that Jasper is seeing me when he is getting ready to go over to Edward. Then Jasper is going to be at our penthouse for the weekend and they think I am with you." I said and she nodded. Still having this concerned look on her face. I smiled. "Don't worry... it'll work out." I said. She nodded.

"I was serious Bella." She whispered and I gave her a confused look.

"Serious? About what?" I asked. She sighed.

"I told you not to get too lost in this." She said impatiently. I nodded.

"Oh... ok." I said a little confused- didn't know what she meant.

"Seriously... don't lose yourself Bella." She whispered and I swallowed. The weird feeling she knew more then she revealed creped up my spine.

"Don't worry." Was all I came up with. She nodded.

"Well YOU should." She responded and then was gone. I watched her walk away and sighed. I felt bad about the way I had treated my friends the last weeks. I hadn't been good at all.

* * *

I got home right after classes were over. I was about to open the door when Edward already opened it. He grabbed me and held me tight. I gave him a confused look but when I saw his breathtaking smile I smiled back and moved a strand of his messed up hair out of his face. He came down to me and brushed over my lips so very slowly. I smiled at the feeling and sighed.

"How do I deserve this?" I whispered.

"Mistletoe." Was all he said. I lifted my head and saw the mistletoe right above the door. I smiled.

"You won't keep that there- do you?" I whispered and bit my lip while letting my hands run through his hair. He gave me a little smug.

"I am not sure yet. Why not?" He whispered and then let his lips brush along my neck.

"Well first of all because of the women." I whispered. He gave me a surprised look.

"You think I would take a bunch of weed as an excuse to kiss other women?" He asked. His voice was so rough and deep- it sounded amazingly sexy. His hands tightened around me and I bit my lip- taking in every little detail of his amazing being.

"No... but they might." I whispered and he chuckled and went back to kissing my neck.

"And all those guys that would come over just hoping they would catch you up here." He murmured and I laughed.

"Yeah... right." I said and he gave me a confused look.

"You don't believe me." It wasn't a question and I wasn't about to discuss this.

"You really should take it off." I whispered and bit his earlobe. "Especially when Jasper is coming to visit you tomorrow." I mumbled and he caught his breath.

"You're right." He sighed and bit my lip playfully.

"I know I am." I whispered back and gave him a winning smile. We looked at each other for a second and I couldn't help but smile. I gave him a short kiss and laughed.

"Hey." I whispered. He closed his eyes and sighed. His lips brushed along my forehead and then my eyes. It felt amazing- this soft-warm sensation. I pulled him closer and gasped when his lips brushed over my cheekbone. I let out a whimper and my mind begged him to stop but at the same time begged him never to end this perfect torture. He was kissing the bridge of my nose and I dug my fingers into his shoulders. I still had my eyes closed and I wasn't thinking about opening them again.

"Welcome home, love." He whispered so heartbreaking beautiful that I couldn't help it but let out a heartbreaking sigh. His thumb traced my bottom lip a little rough but at the same time soft and patient. My left hand went up in his hair while the right one pulled him closer. He didn't expect it and had to support his body by putting his left hand on the door frame right above my head.

"I love you." I got out and somehow it almost sounded like crying. Not a sad crying but a full-of-tension-I-can't-release-crying. That's when he growled and pressed his lips on mine with so much force and passion that I let out a loud grown to get rid of some of the tension I felt. He pulled me closer and I jumped up in his arms- my legs wrapped around his waist. He pressed me against the door frame and I gasped for air. That's when I opened my eyes again and saw this feverish look in his eyes. My eyes rolled back and my heart was about to explode. He kissed my collarbone and my neck. I let my hands dig into his hair and pressed him closer.

"Edward." I moaned which made him dig his fingers deeper into my sides and groan. I felt like I was floating and needed more. A LOT MORE. "Let us... mh..." I couldn't finish the sentence but he understood and carried me into the bedroom without breaking his trail of kisses. He threw me on the bed and himself on top of me.

"God I just love your body." He mumbled and pulled my shirt up so that he could kiss my stomach. My hands grabbed the sheets above me and when his strong hands slid up the sides of my waist I let out another moan and arched my back. I threw my head back and screamed his name. Right then when he grabbed me harder... his cell rang. We both froze right there and after a few seconds I let out the air I didn't know I had been holding.

Edward leaned his head on my stomach and groaned in frustration.

"Answer it." I said while starring at the ceiling.

"Yeah." He mumbled and got off of me. I sighed and just continued to lay there. He went out of the room and a couple seconds later I heard him answer the phone. I closed my eyes and sighed again while relaxing my hands and letting go of the sheets. I heard him clear his throat and I turned my head into the direction of the door. "It's Rose... she wants to talk to you." He said. I rolled my eyes but reached out my hand to take the phone. Edward came up to me and handed it over.

"Hey Rose." I said and tried not to be annoyed. Edward sighed and lay down next to me.

"Hey Bella! I just wanted to ask you something." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Well go ahead." I said without any interest.

"So there is this huge party in Emmett's club tonight... it's going to be HUGE and Alice and I thought it'd be the perfect night to do something together... you know the whole gang." She said. I rubbed my eyes and tried to hide the yawn that tried violently to crawl out.

"Sure! That sounds awesome." I said. Edward gave me a look of confusion.

"Perfect. See you there at eight?" She asked.

"Sure." I said. We said goodbye and I hung up with a loud groan of frustration. I turned around and placed myself on top of Edward. He sneaked his arms around me and played with my hair.

"So... what's going on?" He asked.

"We're going out tonight." I mumbled and his hand froze.

"What?" He asked.

"Yeah. All of us... the whole 'gang' how Rose called it. To Emmett's club by the way... something about a huge party." I explained and he sighed.

"I wanted to stay here with you." He said in a sad voice and I nodded.

"I wanted to stay here with you, too." I mumbled and let him wrap his arms around me.

* * *

We stayed like this for quiet a while and Edward didn't ask why I didn't let him go when he tried- even though I had the feeling he already knew. This was my last evening- who knows what will happen at the Forces house! I closed my eyes and felt tears. I didn't want to lie to him all this time. I really needed to finish this and then come back to him. Right now he seemed so far away. It was the worst feeling to be him so close and to know at the same time that we are so far apart.

"Everything ok?" Edward whispered. I closed my eyes to stop the water to come into my eyes. I heard him shift and jumped up so that I turned my back to him.

"Uhm sure... I am going to get ready." I said and walked into my closet. I looked for something to wear and at the same time for something to keep my mind busy.

"I miss you." A voice behind me whispered. I winced- and not only because I didn't expect Edward to follow me into my closet. I froze and didn't dare to turn around and see his hurt face. I didn't dare to have him see mine. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. That's when I heard him turn around. My eyes shot back open.

"I miss you, too." I whispered back and heard him hesitate. I felt his eyes on my back, I felt his pained expression, I even felt how his heart stopped for a breve second.

"Love is patient. That's why I am going to wait until you come back to me." He whispered and walked away. I took a deep breath and tried to pick a dress for tonight but the tears in my eyes made my vision blurry. My knees gave in and I kneed on the floor and started crying. I was losing him... not fast, not to another woman, not because of a lack of love... no. Just because I was walking away.

* * *

"You look beautiful." Edward said when I came out of the bathroom in a black lace dress. I knew he meant it but at the same time he had also seen my puffy eyes. I gave him a smile.

"Thanks." I said and took his hand.

* * *

We stood in front of the club together. I sighed.

"I hate this club." I mumbled.

"Too many bad memories." He agreed. We took a last deep breath and than planted a smile on our faces for the press just so that they wouldn't get any stupid ideas... We entered the club immediately and disappeared into the darkness away from the press. Both of us sighed at the same time which made us smile. Edward helped me out of my coat and gave it away with his own one. Than he wrapped his arm around me and we both entered the club and were met with the loud music and a million people who were dancing. I sighed and leaned my head against Edward's chest.

"Let's go up to the VIP room." He said and I nodded. But right then one of my favorite songs came on. I turned around to Edward and smiled. He laughed and it was like we woke up all of a sudden. He pulled me closer and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Fine." He answered my silent question and I led him to the dance floor while moving to the rhythm of Love in this Club by Usher. When we were in the middle of the dance floor I turned around and bit my lip. Edward put his hands on my waist and I expected him to pull me closer so that we could sort of slow dance. But instead he turned me around and THAN pulled me close. So that my back was pressed against him. I was surprised but liked it a lot. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against his chest and then started to move my hips in the beat of the music. I still had my eyes closed and searched for Edward's hands who had slid down to my hips. I put mine on top of his and moved with him together to the rhythm of the sweet melody. I kept my eyes closed- especially when I felt Edward's lips on my ear and concentrated on the way he let them trail down my neck. I gasped and shifted my head to the side so that he had a better access to my neck. His hands moved to my front and so my hands which were still on top followed. He pressed me closer so that he was leading the hip movement and I was just following. He still kissed my neck and I started to see stars even though my eyes were closed.

"Edward." I whispered and Edward groaned when he heard his name leaving my lips. As if he wanted to taste the sweet aftertaste his name left on my lips he kissed my lips slowly and patiently. I sighed and kissed him back while his right hand trailed up my body and was wrapped around my waist. A second later his second hand followed and I smiled at the warm embrace it formed. I let out a soft laughter and Edward removed his lips from mine. He chuckled, too and continued kissing my neck. I bit my lip and still smiled. Right now it was like nothing was wrong. It felt all... right... like everything was perfect between us and I never wanted it to end. I wanted to stayed in this happy bubble with Edward together and dance to this song my whole life.

"Bella." He whispered back and I sighed with the true smile on my lips. But right then the song ended and it was like Edward and I woke up again and just froze. People where looking at us- some where giggling, girls gave me death glares, others where just amazed, and one person had a painful expression on his face which could have been mine. Edward. I gave him a short smile and took his hand.

"Let's go to the VIP room." I said and he nodded. He let go of my hand and I turned around in surprise.

"I am right behind you." He said and gave me a short smile. I bit my lip. He had NEVER done that before. This was serious.

"Bella! Edward!" Alice said and jumped to us. We gave her a weak smile. "What was THAT? Do you always have to do this PDA thing when you're in public? You should have seen all those reporters." She giggled. I swallowed and then felt Edward's hand on my shoulder.

"I am going to go to Jasper." He said and I nodded. He left without another word or a kiss and I had problems hiding the tears. Alice gave me a short look.

"I told you it would brake him." She said in a hard voice and I nodded.

"I am sorry." I whispered.

"He'll be ok. Just find your way back." She smiled and pulled me to the others. Stan gave me an angry glare as soon as he saw me and let go of Chey to grab my elbow and pull me out of the VIP room. The last thing I saw was Edward's frown when he watched me leave the room with Stan. I groaned- _please let him not get jealous now, too. _Stan pulled me in a dark corner and grabbed my arms to shake me.

* * *

"What's WRONG with you." He hissed. I gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You didn't answer my calls, you didn't meet me where I told you to meet me- you ignored me on the whole line." He yelled and I gave him a hard look.

"Oh I am sorry... but could you imagine that I had some problems of my own because some stupid jerk told my fiancé that I was in trouble?" I yelled back. He gave me a hard look.

"That is no reason to ignore me." He growled.

"Yes it is. You can't just tell him and expect me to continue in the same way." I yelled. He gave me a long look and then sighed. He looked to his left and then to his right. He let his hand go through his hair and then looked back down to me. He stepped closer and sighed again. Then he took my hands in his and gave me a pained expression.

"I was worried about you." He whispered. I gave him a look that was as full of pain as his own. It was painful to see the similarities to Edward.

"I-I am sorry I worried you. Everyone is expecting me to do something right now and I am completely clueless what to do." I whispered and tears rolled down my cheek. He gave me a sorry look and wiped them away with his thumb. "Edward doesn't love me the same way he did before the case, I am not there for my best friends anymore, and the worst thing is that I somehow know that I'll lose everything when I don't do something right now. But I just don't know what." I said and finally started to cry. Stan didn't say anything- instead he pulled me in his arms and held me. I leaned my head against his shoulder and cried.

"It's ok Bella. It'll be alright." He whispered and I shook my head.

"No it won't. I don't know how." I cried and he rubbed my back soothingly.

"There is always a way." He explained and I shook my head.

"Not this time." I cried.

"Well yes there is. You could- for example- not go to New York tomorrow and really spent a night at Alice' place." He said and I shook my head.

"I can't... the paper..." I got out.

"So? Screw the paper." He said.

"But I won't be able to graduate from college." I explained.

"You could look for another topic for the article." He said and I shook my head.

"No, I can't. I could never stop right now. I just can't! I need to figure this out." I cried and he sighed.

"Fine. Then there really is just one way. You finish this case as soon as you can and then you're getting everything else back to normal!" He said and pulled away. I wiped away the last tears and nodded.

"Yes. You're right." I mumbled. Then I frowned at him. "How did you know that I am going to New York tomorrow?" I asked. He gave me a sheepish smile.

"I begged Alice for information." He said. I sighed and shook my head.

"Alice, Alice, Alice." I whispered. He smiled and then took my hand to pull me back in the VIP room. "It'll be alright!" He whispered and I sighed. I really hoped so.

**EPOV:**

I didn't listen anymore to that what Jasper said and just let my thoughts take there own turn. Bella and Stan. Stan and Bella. Did I just overreact or was he just really possessive when he pulled her out? And where did they go without telling me or Chey... I looked over to Chey and hopped she wouldn't be bothered and would just be talking to Alice and Rose but- she was looking to the door they went through a minute ago and she was wearing the same frown as I was. She was as worried as I and she was thinking the same thinks. I sighed. This was an overreaction. It surely was! Right then Chey and my eyes met and we just stared. It was shock that went through my body. It was like she wanted to see the prove that she was overreacting in my face and saw exactly what I did in hers- the quiet opposite. Doubt. It was shocking to know that we were either both overreacting or actually right with what we thought.

I looked back to the door when it just opened and Stan and Bella came back in. The first thing I saw was her hand in his and that they immediately let go as soon as they entered. I bit my lip and looked at Chey just to see her look at me once again. But this time I couldn't stand to look at her...

**BPOV:**

I entered the VIP room and didn't dare to look at Edward because I felt his eyes burning on me. I just let go of Stan and walked to the girls. I watched Stan walk to the boys and sighed. Just then I saw the three girls watching me with worried expressions.

"What are you looking at?" I asked confused. They didn't answer and I sighed. "So Chey, how are you?" I asked and smiled at her. I hadn't seen my friend in a while. She gave me a shocked look and then tears appeared in her eyes.

"You are disgusting." She mumbled and walked away. I swallowed?

"What did I do?" I asked Rose and Alice. They both looked even more worried.

"What you did? Gosh Bella." Rose said and looked away. I was completely confused. Alice groaned.

"Rose, it's nothing. Really." She said and I was even more confused. I thought Alice was on her side.

"How do you know?" Rose asked.

"I just know ok?"

"No, it's not ok. Bella did who knows what with Stan while Edward and Chey were suffering in here. I don't see the part that explains it." She almost yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"We didn't do anything." I said and Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Right."

"Rose we really didn't. We have this thing we are working on together... I don't have any feelings for him. It was just a... fun talk we had out there." I explained.

"So why didn't you have it in here?" She asked and I swallowed.

"Because... because it was... private." I said and she let out a short laugh. "Not that kind of private... just something that no one knows yet." I explained close to tears.

"What? Did he make you pregnant?" She asked and gave me a smug. I took in a shaky breath and made myself hide the tears.

"No. I am not. I am not having an affair. And nothing happened out there." I said and left the VIP room. I needed to get away. I just needed someone that didn't judge me like I was a horrible person for once.

"Hey beautiful." Someone behind me said. I turned around and saw Jack smile at me. I sighed in relief and jumped into his arms.

"Oh god Jack." I mumbled in his chest.

"Everything ok?" He whispered and I shook my head. He rubbed my back and pulled me to a bench where we sat down. "What's wrong babe?" He whispered and wrapped his arm around me.

"I don't know. It's like I am going crazy. My whole life turns into a nightmare and I can't do anything. Everyone hates me all of a sudden without any reason." I whispered.

"What?" He asked confused.

"It's horrible. They all act like I... like I was a heartless-men-stealing-woman." I cried.

"Men-stealing? What did you do?" He asked.

"I just talked outside with Stan. But I swear on my life there was nothing more. I don't like him like that." I explained. Jack sighed.

"What shall I say. Your friends are very on the surface sometimes." He said. I was about to disagree when I remembered that Rose didn't even want to hear my explanation.

"You're probably right." I whined.

"Well that's no reason to cry though... let's have some fun ok?" He asked and I gave him a surprised look. He got up and pulled me up, too. "Let's dance." He whispered and his eyes became huge when he said it. I laughed and wiped away the tears.

"Fine." I said. And followed him to the dance floor. I heard weird piano tunes and let out a happy scream when I recognized that it was Disturbia by Rihanna. Jack shook his head and laughed. But I was all for the music. I moved my finger to tell him to come closer and he did. He put his hands on my hips and we danced. I lost myself in the music and all the bad feelings I had just needed to get out. It was like I tried to get them out by dancing. And I did EVERYTHING. We danced with my back on his front and our hips were moving in sync- not as good as mine and Edward's but close. I sang the lyrics and sometimes got down and Jack followed my movements. Then again I turned around and rubbed my body against his with the beat or threw my hair back and gave him a grin. He seemed surprised and on the inside I laughed at his expression- he had never seen me like this before.

"It's a thief in the night To come and grab you It can creep up inside you And consume you A disease of the mind It can control you It's too close for comfort." I sang and Jack gave me a surprised look. I laughed again and closed my eyes- continuing to dance. After that it took almost 20 seconds until the song was over but only 15 until I realized what I had just said. I stood there completely stiff. Was I disturbed? Was I addicted to this case? I was shattered all over again.

"May I cut in?" A calm voice behind me asked and even though I knew he tried to I knew he wasn't calm at all. I looked up to the huge window of the VIP room and sighed. There was everyone. Standing there and watching me with a worried look as if I was... well... disturbed. Everyone except of the man that was standing behind me- my fiancé.

"Sure." Jack said and gave me a last smile. I counted till three until I turned around. _1, I am NOT ready for his angry face. 2, he'll be so mad for what I've done. 3, I am in trouble. _I sighed and turned around.

"Hu?" I got out when he was neither mad nor bothered. He seemed to be completely relaxed. A slow song was already playing but this time he put his arms around my waist and we were going to dance like everyone else. My heart sank.

_Fussing And Fighting, We Back At It Again  
I Know That Its My Fault, You Don't Understand (N Oo)  
I Got Memories(Uh) This Is Crazy(Uh)  
You Aint Nothing Like The Girl I Use To Know  
Damn These Memories(Uh) And Its Crazy (Uh)  
You Aint Nothing Like The Girl I Use To Know (Oooh) _

I swallowed when I listened to the lyrics. I leaned my head on his shoulder and stared in the distance.

_Girl I Really Wanna Work This Out, Cause I'm Tired Of Fighting  
And I Really Don't Understand The Meaning The Way I Want You  
Said I Really Wanna Work This Out, Damn Girl I'm Tryin  
There Is No Excuse, No Excuse  
(But I Got This) Icebox Where My Heart Use To Be  
(But I Got This) Icebox Where My Heart Use To Be  
(Said I Got Ittt)  
I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold(Nooooo)  
I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold  
(But I Got This) Icebox Where My Heart Use To Be  
(Said I Got This) Icebox Where My Heart Use To Be  
(Noooooooo Ohh)  
I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold(Nooooo)  
I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold _

I grabbed his shoulder harder and gasped. I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

_Why Can't I Get It Right, I Just Can't Let It Go(Go)  
I Open Up, You Let Me Down, I Won't Feel That No more(Noo)  
I Got Memories(Uh) This Is Crazy(Uh)  
You Aint Nothing Like The Girl I Use To Know  
I Didn't Mean To Take It Out On You Baby, But I Can't Help It  
Cause My Heart Is In The Same Ol' Condition You Left It  
(And I) I Apologize, For Making You Cry  
Look Me In My Eyes, And Promise You Won't Do Me The Same again  
_

I couldn't take it anymore. I let out a small cry. Edward pressed me closer and kissed my cheek quickly.

"I am sorry." He whispered.

_Girl I Really Wanna Work This Out, Cause I'm Tired Of Fighting  
And I Really Don't Understand The Meaning The Way I Want You  
Said I Really Wanna Work This Out, Damn Girl I'm Tryin  
There Is No Excuse, No Excuse  
(But I Got This) Icebox Where My Heart Use To Be  
(But I Got This) Icebox Where My Heart Use To Be  
(Said I Got Ittt)  
I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold(Nooooo)  
I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold  
I Got This Icebox Where My Heart Use To Be  
(Said I Got This) Icebox Where My Heart Use To Be  
(Noooooooo Ohh)  
I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold(Nooooo)  
I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold  
_

"Edward." I whispered and held him closer. This is what he was feeling and I didn't do anything against it.

_I Don't Wanna Be Stuck Off In This Cold Cold World  
Oh Don't Wanna Mess This Up, Betta Keep Your Eye On Me Girl  
Oh Don't Wanna Mess This Up, Betta Keep Your Eye On Me Girl  
Oh Don't Wanna Mess This Up, Betta Keep Your Eye On Me Girl_

"I said I'd be patient." He responded which made it only worse. And again I started to cry- why was I hurting him so bad?

_Girl I Really Wanna Work This Out, Cause I'm Tired Of Fighting  
And I Really Don't Understand The Meaning The Way I Want You  
Said I Really Wanna Work This Out, Damn Girl I'm Tryin  
There Is No Excuse, No Excuse  
(But I Got This) Icebox Where My Heart Use To Be  
(But I Got This) Icebox Where My Heart Use To Be  
(Said I Got Ittt)  
I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold(Nooooo)  
I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold  
I Got This Icebox Where My Heart Use To Be  
(Said I Got This) Icebox Where My Heart Use To Be  
(Noooooooo Ohh)  
I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold(Nooooo)  
I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold, I'm So Cold  
_

He pulled me away a little and looked at me._  
"Girl I Really Wanna Work This Out, Cause I'm Tired Of Fighting_" He said together with the song and looked into my eyes. I closed my eyes and loosened his embrace. I put my hand in front of my mouth and cried.

"I am sorry." I whispered and walked away. I needed air. I needed air to think. I walked up to the man who was watching the coats. I got my coat back and ran outside. I was met by thousands of flashlights and forced a smile on my face. I walked to the edge of the street and saw a taxi coming. I waved it over and got in. I just closed the door when I saw Edward running out of the club. He still stood in the door and looked in confusion when I gave him a weak smile and was gone.

I let the taxi wait in front of our building and packed my suitcase. It was time I ended this. It was time... I wrote Edward a letter that started with "_Please don't look for me_." and rushed back down to the taxi.

"Logan Airport please." I said and the taxi driver nodded. I threw a last glance at the upper windows of the penthouse and felt new tears rolling down my cheeks.

* * *

**I kind of like this chapter... it's going to fit perfectly into the whole picture... so don't be too mad!!1**


	33. Everything changes

**EPOV:**

"She's being stupid... she's being SO STUPID." I yelled the last part and then kicked the door frame really hard. I sighed and let my hand run through my hair and leaned against the frame in exhaustion. This is killing me- she is killing me. I should break this whole engagement thing up. I thought and raised my chin. Right then I laughed at myself. As if I could. As if I could live without my love. My Bella. She was being stupid and behaving like a child... no doubt but... I still love her. Love her more then anyone- even though doubt was mixing into this I still love her because I knew that she loves me, too. I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to think what my next step would be. I looked at the letter again and read it for the tenth time this night:

_Please don't look for me!_

_I love you. I love you more then anything but I also know that I am expecting a lot of patience of you lately. And that's only because I keep this case from you. But trust me when I say that I can't leave it alone. I kind of lied when I said that it was a cold case. Yes, it is... but the killer is still out there and he is still killing people. That's why I can't let it go. That's why I need to find this man. I need to figure out who he is because I can't see another girl getting killed. I am sorry I didn't tell you and I know you'll go insane right now but I need to figure something out so that I can close this case as early as possible. I don't want to live like this anymore and I know that you can't live like this a lot longer. _

_Don't think you don't matter because that would be a stupid thought I love you- always have and always will. And even if you decide after this letter to break up with me- I'll still love you (Even though I'd understand it). _

_So... this is hopefully the last time I have to keep something from you. I'll be back soon- that is if you still want me. And again: Please don't come looking for me... that's all I am asking for!_

_In eternal love and always yours,_

_Isabella_

Why did this sound like a fucking goodbye letter? And where did she go? And how could she think I wouldn't come after her? I looked around- waiting for a clue. There must be something. It was 5am and I was so terribly tired. I yawned and felt my eyes getting heavy. No. I couldn't sleep yet. I walked up and down and finally decided to go to Stan- he would know.

I got in the car and got annoyed when I had to wait in front of a red light that just didn't want to turn green.

"God damn." I mumbled. Than I leaned my head back and smiled. A couple years ago I had just driven no matter what- but since Bella... I sighed. Everything had changed. She had changed me... no doubt. I yawned again and closed my eyes- swearing myself that it would be for just a second...

* * *

The hanking of a horn woke me up. My heart was raising like never before. I looked around and was completely confused- why was I sitting in a car? Another hanking. The light was green. I continued driving and suddenly remembered why I was in here. But it was already bright outside... shit- I had fallen asleep. I drove all the way to Stan and jumped out of the car. I knocked at his door and the door gave in- it hadn't been closed.

"Hello?" I called but no answer. I made a step into the apartment and looked around. No sign of anybody in here. I continued walking until I heard Stan's muffled voice. I frowned.

"Stan?" I asked- no answer again. I continued walking- following the sound of his voice until I stood in front of a closed door. I knocked but no body answered. I just heard Stan's voice again so I opened it and... It was like my heart shattered into a million pieces right there. It was Stan and Chey's bedroom and in the big bed I found a naked Stan lying on his back with a bouncing and naked Bella on top. He grabbed her hips and pushed her deeper inside. I gasped and fell on my knees.

"Tell me that I am better then your fucking boyfriend." He got out and I tried to cover my ears but I heard Bella's response loud and clear.

"You do me better then anyone!" She cried out. That was too much- I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"NO!" I screamed and at the same time heard a hanking. I frowned and was more then confused when the picture in front of me vanished and I found myself in my car- still in front of the traffic light and it was still dark. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and breathed heavily.

"Thank god." I mumbled. Another hanking and I drove on. I sped the last miles to Stan's apartment... the dream had been so real... I walked up the stairs and knocked at the door until a sleepy Stan opened the door and looked at me in surprise.

"Edward?" He asked.

"Where is she?" I growled and entered the apartment without being asked. I walked to the bedroom and burst the door opened. I turned the light on immediately and only found Chey sleeping in there peacefully. That woke me up somehow and I realized what a jerk I was. I turned the light off and closed the door quietly.

"So... now that you've seen my girlfriend sleeping... would you mind telling me what got into you bro?" Stan asked calmly. I sighed.

"Bella is gone... she left... she said she'd be back in a couple of days... it's something about the case and I just can't let her go- alone." I explained and Stan's shocked look toled me I was right. Than his face formed into a cold mask and he sighed.

"It'll be alright. She's a big girl." He said and led me into the living-room.

"Are we talking about the same girl? The danger magnet, clumsy, and lightheaded Bella who is my fiancée?" I asked and Stan smiled.

"She can do more than you expect." Stan said and gave me a blanket and a pillow.

"I'd say you sleep here tonight and tomorrow we'll see what we can do." Stan said. I was about to say something against that when I felt the tiredness in my bones.

"But if she's in danger right now?" I asked. Stan smiled.

"The trip isn't all that dangerous. Believe me she is in the best hands- literally." He said and went to the hallway. "And now sleep bro."

"Wait... why don't you tell me where she went?" I asked. Stan laughed.

"Because I know you- you would sneak out of here and go after her." He said. I sighed and lay down on the couch. He was probably right. I closed my eyes and sighed. There was enough time to worry about my wild fiancée tomorrow. I prayed that she was fine and finally fell asleep with a little touch she left on my soul while saying: _Don't worry- I love you._

**BPOV:**

I sat in the airplane and looked down and watched how Boston's lights faded. I was about to cry when I thought of Edward who was somewhere down there- crushed. I took a deep breath and made myself stop crying. I was behaving like a bitch right now and the last thing that would make it all better was to be whiny. I looked at the monitor- it was a short flight. Not more then an hour and a half. I had no idea where the Senator lived and frowned when I thought that I couldn't just burst into his house at 6am. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt the sleepiness creep up to my head and didn't have the strength to fight against it. But there was this one moment before I was completely gone that I heard his voice in my head. _Bella, I beg you to be save- for me. _His pleading tone woke me up again and I sighed while staring at the ceiling- I was going insane. Yes, I was losing my mind. Now I already heard Edward's voice in my head. I 'sent' back a response even though I knew it was completely stupid... but in case it wasn't it was the least I could do. After that I really fell asleep.

* * *

I sighed while looking for a free cab. As soon as I saw one I ran to it and got in before someone else did. The guy gave me a look and then gasped.

"Hey I know you." He said excited and I rolled my eyes and got my sunglasses out.

"Oh really." I mumbled.

"Yes! You're Edward's fiancée." He said and I tried to smile.

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"So where do you want to go, Bella?" He asked and I winced when he just called me Bella. That's the side effect of being together with Edward and always in the news... they all think they know you, because they see you everyday in the papers and TV.

"Uhm..." I was thinking where I could go and decided that I was hungry and really needed some sugar- it was too early to go to the Senator anyway. "How about the next Dunkin Donuts." I said with a smile and he nodded. I sighed while leaning back. I didn't have donuts since... well I don't know... I was always so careful of not gaining weight because I felt a little selfconscious next to Edward that I cut short on all kinds of junk food. I was still eating junk food but- not really often. I gave him 20 dollars and got out. I sighed and took a deep breath while entering the store. It smelled so amazing. I looked at all the different kinds of donuts and decided to go crazy. I ordered 20 donuts one more full of sugar then the other. Then I got into the next cap and drove up to Central Park. That's where I sat down on a bench on a lake and got out my first donut. I groaned- it was more then amazing...

I ate about ten until I felt sick- but happy. That were enough carbs for a month. I took a walk through Central Park and then decided that it was time to find the Senators House. I got into my third cab that morning and when the driver was about to say that he knew who I was I just said: "Senator Forces house, please." I smiled and he nodded. I knew I was being mean but I just couldn't hear them telling me who I was when_ I_ didn't even know who I was!

**EPOV:**

I sat up as soon as the first ray of sunlight blinded me. I jumped from the couch and marched into Stan's room.

"So where is she?" I asked. Stan groaned and hid his face in Chey's hair. In any other situation this would have been really embarrassing but in MY situation it just reminded me of Bella and that I hadn't held her like this for a long time. "Stan wake up... now." I growled.

"Honey?" Chey mumbled.

"Hm." Stan got out.

"Is that Edward who is standing in our bedroom?" She asked sleepy and I rolled my eyes. I pulled the cover away which made Stan finally wake up. He sat up and gave me a warning look.

"Get-out-Edward." He growled. I shook my head.

"Not before you tell me where she went." I said. He shook his head.

"I am not going to tell you." He said. I bit my lip.

"I swear--- if you're not going to tell me this instant I am going to beat the crap out of you." I threatened. Stan frowned at me and then laughed. I gave him a confused look.

"What's so funny about that?" I asked and Chey sighed.

"Just go and lie down on the couch again Edward! You're not awake yet." She mumbled- still sleeping. I rolled my eyes.

"I am awake." I responded.

"You amaze me Edward! You came in here last night- furious. I tell you to sleep on the couch and you sleep like a baby. And then you wake up in the morning and you're furious because you want to know where your girlfriend is." He said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Fiancée... we're engaged." I growled. Stan laughed again.

"Right now you're not behaving like it." He responded.

"I am not behaving like it? She is not behaving like it!"

"Yes and no... wasn't there something about patience and understanding?" Stan asked and Chey smiled.

"Yeah... wasn't there something..." She mumbled.

"So you say that I am not understanding? I let her go away!"

"Oh really?" Chey asked and raised an eyebrow.

"She doesn't know what she's doing! She's going to get in some serious trouble..."

"You don't even know what the case is about!" Stan said.

"Well the fact that the killer is still killing people is actually enough for me to be NOT so understanding anymore." I yelled and Chey gave us a surprised look.

"Stan?" She asked.

"It's not like that." He said quickly and turned his attention back to me. He gave me a long look and then he sighed and got out of bed. I followed him into the kitchen with my arms in front of my chest. "How about a compromise?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Shoot."

"I am going to tell you where she is- and you can go after her..." He said.

"That's ALL I wanted." I said.

"BUT you have to drive there by car." He said and my mouth fell open.

"Fine... I take what I can get but... please don't tell me she's in Miami." I begged. He gave me a frown.

"Miami? No! New York. She's visiting Henry Force." He said and I swallowed.

"Are you INSANE! It's going to take me a DAY to get there." I yelled. He shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I wanted. She needs a head start you know." He said and winked. I growled.

"I better get going then." I mumbled and ran out of the building. New York? Was she insane? I groaned and was about to take the airport anyway when Stan's comment came back into my mind. _Understanding._ Maybe this was more important to her then I could imagine... and maybe I should trust her to make the right decisions. She's a grown woman. I sighed and took the left turn to the interstate. New York- here I come!

**BPOV:**

"Bella!" Henry Force welcomed me as if he had expected my visit.

"I am really sorry I came uninvited but..."

"Oh that's no problem. I told you you could come when ever you wanted." He had interrupted me but I was glad he did because I had nothing I could say after the 'but'.

"Thank you." I said and smiled. Right then his maid came into the library with my back of clothes.

"And you stay here over night?" He asked. I blushed... this was insane... I was embarrassing myself right now.

"Um... actually I..."

"Of course you're staying! You're my guest." He said and smiled. I was relieved. "Come here and sit down." He said and so I took a seat on the big green leather couch which had a frame of mahogany. I smiled at him and he seemed to be content that I was coming by.

"So... any special reason why you're here? Can I do you any favors?" He asked. _Oh yes... you could admit that you're killing women for eight years so that I get a B on my finals and you go to prison. _

"Oh no. I wanted to get to know New York and so... well I thought it would be nice if I could connect both things together. Henry got up.

"Well if it's that I would say we are going to do a sight seeing tour." He smiled and we went out of the room.

"So how is college?" He asked while we were driving in his black limousine through Soho. I tried to smile.

"Oh it's just perfect... a little stressful right now but perfect." I lied and looked back out the window.

* * *

The time went by and by noon I had seen pretty much everything- from the car-perceptive... which gave one the impression of watching a New York sightseeing tour in TV. Never the less I smiled when I remembered that this was pretty much the same when I came to Washington DC. I sat in the limousine and was more then delighted when I saw the Capitol. Now the Capitol was for me as common as calling the White House a home... even though it's not any more! It's weird... back then in the limousine I would have never believed how my life was going to turn out... Even driving in a limousine was amazing then- now it's annoying. I smiled when I remembered how I tried to hate Edward all that time. My smile vanished when I thought of us now.

"How about lunch?" Henry asked right then and I nodded. "Joe the Four Seasons please." He said to the driver. I leaned back and looked at Henry... he didn't look like a killer but who does. And anyway- how were killers suppose to look... a wooden leg and a hook instead of a hand? Or a big 'x' hovering above there heads?

Before I knew it we reached the Four Seasons and it was amazing- we were eating in a room that was called the Pool Room and it really had this little pool in the middle and real trees were growing up to the ceiling- it was amazing.

"Wow." I gasped and Henry chuckled.

"I knew you would like it." He said and I followed him to a table.

**CheyPOV:**

"So?" I asked.

"So?" Stan asked back.

"So what's this all about?" I asked and he frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked back once more and I got annoyed- but he didn't notice... he just flipped the pancake in the pan.

"Bella- you- yesterday... and now Edward-here- alone?"

"Oh that!"

"Yeah that." I mumbled.

"That's nothing." He said. I gave him a are-you-freaking-kidding-me-look but he didn't see it.

"Stan. I am your girlfriend and I love you and I think I have a right to know." I said and he gave me a look and sighed.

"It's not that easy you know... it's not like I could tell you. But you love me... so... you should just trust me." He said and gave me a small smile. I bit my lip and kept myself from yelling at him. There was a part of me that believed him but also a very small part that had it's doubts.

"Fine." I mumbled even though it took all my strength and sat down on the kitchen table. Stan gave me a quick look and then smiled. He let go of the pan and came up to me. He smiled and gave me a sweet kiss.

"You're amazing... you know that?" He whispered and I tried to smile.

"Yeah... I think right now I actually am." I mumbled and he gave me another kiss before he walked back to his pancakes.

**RPOV:**

"So you got everything?"

"Yes."

"The suitcases?"

"Yes."

"The stuff we bought for the way?"

"Yes."

"My toothbrush? I put it on top of the one suitcase."

"Yes."

"The camera?"

"ROSE! I think I REALLY have everything! Can we just go, please?" Emmett groaned and I gave him a chuckle.

"Fine." I said and gave him a kiss. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I can't wait for you to see the cabin... it's just perfect." He whispered and I sighed.

"I know... I can't wait either." I said.

"I already imagined all the different spots we're going to have sex. It's gonna be a blast." He said with dreamy eyes and I gave him a slap on the back of his head.

"Stop that now... there are other things I want to do than having you in me for a whole weekend." I muttered and he groaned.

"When you say it like that I could already take you here." He whispered and I pushed him away.

"Come on big guy. It's time to let your Jeep drive on some other ground then the streets of Boston." I said and got in to the car.

"Aspen it is." He said when he got in. I gave him another kiss and smiled at him.

"Aspen it is."

**BPOV:**

It was getting dark outside and I was becoming more and more frustrated. We had driven around all day... there was not one single second I spent at his home alone so that I could sniff around. Now it was late at night and he was taking me up to some kind of restaurant right on Time Square that was called The View. It was really expensive but I guess it didn't matter when you ate up here.

"In a couple of seconds you'll know why it's called The View." Henry said and smiled. And there we were up on the top and the walls were out of glass so that you could look over the roofs of New York City.

"Wow." I mumbled and walked to the window wall. I took in the perfect sunset that looked like somebody had dipped the brush in a dark orange and only a little above that in a light blue and then a darker one and than an even darker one with little stars on it. And below that perfect sky was the city... never sleeping- always moving. I sighed. I guess it was that magical moment I fell in love with New York.

"I knew you would like it." Henry said and I turned around.

"It's perfect." I smiled and followed him to a table.

I can't even say how the food was... the only thing I remember is the view. When we finally came home at midnight I let out a loud yawn and stretched myself.

"I am exhausted." I got out and Henry laughed.

"So am I. Loretta?" He called and a maid appeared as if she had waited around the corner.

"Yes, Mr. Force?" She asked.

"Take this poor girl up to her room- will you?" He asked politely and I smiled. He was even nice to his staff.

"Of course Mr. Force." She said. Henry turned around to me and smiled.

"Sleep well Bella. A nights rest is important." He said in a serious voice and I swallowed. That was creepy.

* * *

3am. I had waited three hours until I dared to leave my room and look around a bit. I tip toed down the hallway and prayed that no one would find me. I went down the stairs again and decided to start in the one room I knew. The library. I was just too afraid to open a door and suddenly find myself in Henry's bedroom. What's with his wife anyway? I shuddered and made myself focus again. Meanwhile I was standing in front of the door and sighed. Fine. I can do that. Slowly I reached out until I had the cold doorknob in my hand. I held my breath and then turned it quietly and so awfully slowly. It made a silent squeak but finally opened. I got in quickly and closed the door as slow as I had opened it. When the door was finally closed and I was sure I was the only one in this room I took a deep breath of relief and got to work. I was looking for anything that could be of interest. I said down on Henry's desk and opened the bottom drawers to my left and right. Nothing but paper- empty, white pages. The next drawers were the same and then the top drawer to my right made me curious- it was locked. I looked around for a key but couldn't find one.

"If I were a key... where would I hide." I mumbled and looked around. But there was no where to hide. There were only books... a ton of them. I sighed and got up. I walked along all those rows of books waiting for an idea. I stopped in front of one book and smirked.

"The Master Key System." I whispered and shook my head. Of course this book would be found here... I had heard that even Bill Gates read it while attending Harvard. It was pretty much a guide. I sighed. How boring to read such a book. What's in it anyway? I opened the book and flipped through the pages. I gasped when a key fell out and hit the hardwood floor. I froze for a second and then picked it up. My heart was pounding like crazy. The key. I went back to the drawer and opened it. Disappointment hit when there was just a little paper in it. I took it and read: _TSBRB_

I groaned and got up again. So he wouldn't make it this easy. I walked around once more- thinking what it could be. I went to the window and looked at the moon. Somewhere out there was Edward- alone and broken. I needed to figure this out and stop the murder. That's when the reflection of something in the window caught my attention. It was a book. I turned around immediately and saw across the room the book I was looking for. I took it in my hands- if there was one book that didn't fit in this collection of business books then it was this: _The Secret by Rhonda Byrne_. I gasped.

"TSBRB." I whispered and opened it. But this time nothing fell out and I was more then disappointed when I didn't even find another hint. I sat down on the couch and flipped through all the pages and then I saw it- on page 160 there were single letters circled with a pencil. _Kylee Ho _and then several pages, too: _497613846 _I groaned. So what was THIS all about? And who was Kylee Ho? I rubbed my forehead- there was a way... I knew that. I looked around. Maybe it wasn't Kylee Ho... maybe it was an anagram... yes, an anagram. OK... Kole Hey? Eke Lohy? Holy Kee? I gasped. Kee... like key... like Hole Key- like Keyhole.

"Keyhole." I whispered. But what kind of keyhole? I looked around until my look fell on the huge picture above the fireplace. I shook my head in disbelieve. It was a huge keyhole with a man in a business suite who was about to go through it.I jumped up and took the picture of the wall. I held my breath- a safe. I took the office chair and stood on it. There were four little wheels with numbers from 0-9 on it. I took the book in the one hand and hesitated. So in what order would I have to put them in? I decided to do it backwards because forwards was too easy. _6-4-8-3-1-6-7-9-4_

Then I held my breath and pulled on the handle and with a quiet click the safe door opened. I was about to squeal. This was so exciting. I looked inside the safe and almost screamed when I realized that it was- empty. No note- nothing. I closed the safe and got down from the chair. I put the picture back on its right place...

"Are you looking for this? You didn't need as much time as I thought you would." A cold voice behind me said. I put my hands on my mouth to avoid a loud scream. I was caught but the worst part was- he knows.

* * *

**Who is the goddess of cliffhangers? You tell me! :P**

**Sorry it took me so long... so much stuff is going on right now... but therefore it's a long chapter again!**

**I'm thinking about posting some new pictures on my blog... I already posted some in case anyone wants to know.**

**Well the picture Henry has in his office is on my profile!**

**Love ya,**

**Laura  
**


	34. Authors note!

Hey guys!

This is not a new chapter--- sorry... I know it's mean but the knew one is in the making... well I was just reading some reviews to all of my stories (yeah I do that a lot I just like to read what you guys think). And I really have nothing against being criticized or anything- I welcome criticizem... AS LONG as it has a true meaning...

well today I found this review to my first story... this person only read till chapter two I think and that's what she wrote:

** 2009-01-08 . chapter 3**

**Er... no offense, but this is kind of crap.  
So OoC and stupid, it's not even funny. Some sentences, it seems as though you started with no clue what was going to happen during it, or when to end it. Try punctuation. And while you're at it, your spelling could use some work - scratch that, A LOT of work.  
Why do the worst stories get the most reviews?? By the way, that's a rhetorical question.  
Congratulations**

Ok I was REALLY mad when I read it today because I think it was just heartless and mean because even if she didn't like it I thought it was mean to say it like this. So I got really curious how many stories this smartass got out and... oh surprise NONE... I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or yell...

You probably don't know why I tell you this- but this is just a hint: when you review someones story NEVER be this mean. Because even when you think the story sucks from the first letter to the last the person that wrote it did it with a passion and fell in love with it. So telling her that she is doing a bad job is like... well you could beat her up- that wouldn't make a difference. The best thing about this girl is that I can't even write her a message to tell her anything because it's not on her profile... so I thought I can't explain it to her- but you guys are nice people and maybe you keep this in mind when you read a story that sucks in the future!!! (Maybe my story :D:D:D:D:D)

Love ya guys and I hope I get the next chapter out this week... I have my drivers test on Tuesday and you REALLY need to study for it over here... so I am kind of going crazy!!)

See you soon,

Laura


	35. Now everyone goes crazy!

**_Previewsly on Because I love you:_**

_Then I held my breath and pulled on the handle and with a quiet click the safe door opened. I was about to squeal. This was so exciting. I looked inside the safe and almost screamed when I realized that it was- empty. No note- nothing. I closed the safe and got down from the chair. I put the picture back on its right place..._

_"Are you looking for this? You didn't need as much time as I thought you would." A cold voice behind me said. I put my hands on my mouth to avoid a loud scream. I was caught but the worst part was- he knows._

**BPOV:**_  
_

"_Heart, we will forget him_

Heart, we will forget him,  
You and I, tonight!  
You must forget the warmth he gave,  
I will forget the light.

That was it you were after? Not bad... you should have written that in your letter instead of 'I'm sorry I am heartless'." Edward muttered. I turned around and gave him a shocked look.

"Edward." I whispered.

"What?" He spit.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came after you, Isabella. I love you you know. That's what people do." He muttered. My eyes filed up with tears. I couldn't help it- I could do anything against it. I started crying and ran up to him and jumped in his arms. Edward seemed shocked by my reaction and didn't wrap his arms around me but I didn't care. I just cried.

"I am so glad you're here. I missed you so much today." I cried. Finally I felt his arms around me and his head hidden in my hair.

"God woman, you are killing me." He mumbled. I held him close and just cried. "I can't even be mad at you."

"I am sorry Edward. I am sorry that I am so mean and so stubborn and that I just ran off and that I hurt you every single second." I whispered. He was quiet but I wasn't hurt because I hadn't kept my hopes up and I didn't think he would say that it was alright.

"Come home with me." He mumbled. I cried even more.

"I can't Edward. I need to finish this... and I can't just go in the middle of the night." I said and he sighed. He let go of me and sat down in the office chair. "Fine. Let's finish this then."He mumbled and opened the book.

"I guess this is all about this one page that is missing?" He asked and I nodded. I got out the photograph of the letter I had taken with me and held my breath.

"Here we go." I mumbled and put the photo next to the page.

"Wow." Edward gasped and I smiled- satisfied that it fit perfectly.

"OK. What does it say now:

_Dear Henry_

_It's a girl! We'll have a daughter!_

_You don't need to do anything_

_I know that you and I will never be together but having your daughter... I am so happy!_

_I am not going to black mail you or anything- don't worry about it._

_I am just so happy Henry, you wouldn't believe it... so happy!_

_But I'll keep my mouth shut._

_So really- don't worry._

_With all the love I can bring up- and you know hon I love you so very much!_

_Always_

_Yours... always yours, Lena._

Wow."

"More then wow. Do you know what this means?" Edward whispered and I nodded. "When was this?" He asked.

"2000." I answered.

"He had an affair... this is huge Bella." He whispered and I swallowed.

"I know. He really loved her... that's so sad."

"You need to stop this- now." He mumbled.

"No. Are you crazy! I can't." I whispered. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But then at least tell me where the murders were." He demanded

"Boston." I said.

"There you go. He can't do that. He can't go to Boston each time." Edward said. I shrugged. Those people had private jets everything was possible. Edward groaned and I got out my camera. I took a picture of the missing page and then put the book and everything else back.

"How did you get in here anyway?" I asked when I walked back to him.

"Oh I took the back door." He shrugged. I frowned.

"When I was little I used to play with J... with Jack a lot." He said and immediately hid his frown. I nodded.

"So no one knows you're here?" I asked. He shook his head and I sighed.

"Let's go up to my room." I whispered and pulled him with me. We sneaked up to my room and when I had finally closed the door and realized that I was safe I let out a loud sigh. Edward sat down on the small bed. It was only a twin size bed.

"I am going to sleep on the couch." Edward mumbled and I swallowed. If everything wouldn't be so weird between us there wouldn't have been this conversation for sure... on the other hand- we wouldn't be here in the first place.

"No, no... there is enough space for two people." I said and gave him a short smile. He seemed to think about that- which was really hurtful but then nodded.

"Fine." He said and took his jeans off. I blushed. When did we do IT for the last time? I put the t-shirt on which I had stolen from Edward's closet before I left. Edward raised an eyebrow when he saw me in it.

"I thought it would help me to miss you less." I whispered and he gave me a smile. We lay down in the small bed and lying next to Edward had never been this awkward. NEVER. Not even when he had pulled me in his bed this one time I sneaked over in his room in the middle of the night because I wanted to figure out who Emily was. No. This was a new kind of awkward. We lay back to back and it hurt... everything hurt right now. I couldn't sleep like this so I took my right arm and searched for his left one. When I'd found it I took mine in his and squeezed it.

"Good night." I whispered. He didn't answer.

**EPOV:**

It took Bella only half an hour to fall asleep. I lay there and all I wanted to do was sleep. I really needed some sleep right now. I had driven the whole day and I was exhausted. But I couldn't. Not like this. Not now. Not here. I groaned and stared out of the window. Bella was still holding my hand and I couldn't deny that it felt good. But I was still mad and now I got mad at myself because I liked her hand in mine... Before I realized it it was already 10 am and someone knocked at the door. I panicked. How was I going to explain that I was here? I let go of Bella's hand and hid behind the bed.

**BPOV:**

"Miss Swan?" A voice asked. I woke up immediately.

"Yes?" I asked and sat up. I looked to my right and realized that Edward was gone- was it all just a dream.

"You may want to get ready for breakfast." The maid said and I nodded. Than she was gone and I smelled the pillow Edward had lay on and smiled- no doubt. He had been here. Right then he got up- he'd been next to the bed on the floor. I frowned at him.

"What did you do down there?" I asked with a light smile.

"I hid- she shouldn't see me you know." He mumbled. He looked even more tired then yesterday. I reached out to touch the light blue spots under his eyes but he pulled away.

"Let's get ready." He mumbled and got up. I sighed in frustration and got up. I changed into something and then gave him a questioning look.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked. He opened the window and I gave him a shocked look.

"We're on the second floor Edward." I said and he shrugged.

"I know how to get out of here... I did it a lot when I was little." He explained and then was gone. I closed the window and decided that it was not time to worry- yet.

I brushed my teeth and made my hair. Then I finally went downstairs into the dining room. Where I saw Edward sitting already. I had to hide my smile.

* * *

"Look who just came in." Henry said in a good mood. Now I smiled.

"Edward." I said and tried to act surprised. I went up to him and gave him a chased kiss on the lips- we hadn't done kissing in a while either. I sat down next to him and the maid gave me some tea. Henry smiled. So now we're only waiting for...

"Hey dad." Jack smiled then was more then surprised when he saw us both sitting here. I laughed.

"Hey Jack." I said and smiled at him. He laughed too and sat down.

"Bella! Edward! What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"I came over yesterday and your dad and I did a sight seeing tour. Edward came just now." I smiled. He nodded.

"You could have told me than we could have come together." He smiled and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't know you were going." I said.

"Oh Jack is coming home almost every weekend. He arrived yesterday, too. But later then you did." Henry said happy. I smiled.

"That's very nice of you."

Then we finally ate. I didn't eat a lot even though there was a lot to chose from. Edward next to me made my stomach ache. As soon as breakfast was over Edward and I decided to leave. I got my stuff and smiled when Henry and Jack waited with Edward at the bottom of the stairs.

"It was so nice to finally get to know you. I had so much fun yesterday! We should really do that more often." Henry said and Jack smiled.

"Yeah... but next time you tell me and Edward so that we all can go." Jack smiled and I laughed.

"Thank you Henry. It really was a lot of fun." I said and then we all shook hands and Edward and I were gone.

I sighed when I was outside and then I saw Edward's Porsche.

"You drove down here?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"That was Stan's only rule. If I hadn't he wouldn't have told me where you were. So... I had no choice." He explained. I frowned.

"You could have taken the plane anyway." I said. He shrugged.

"Yeah but... well he said I should give you a head start and well... I think he was right." He mumbled and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said and took the passenger seat.

We were just on the interstate when Edward started yawning and didn't stop. I gave him a suspicious look.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" I asked. He shrugged and gave me a short look.

"Define sleep." He mumbled. I groaned and slapped him.

"There... go to that rest stop." I ordered.

"Forget it. I won't sleep now." He mumbled.

"I don't care. I am going to drive." I said.

"No." He said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Edward."

"Bella."

"Turn right to that rest stop- know." I ordered. He hesitated but then sighed and turned right. We changed places quickly and then I continued driving. I turned the radio off and drove at a slower pace then he did.

"Sleep well." I mumbled. He sighed and then took his coat to use it as a pillow. I smiled and continued driving until it got dark.

**RPOV:**

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a shower." I said and heard Emmett get up.

"I'm going to join you." He said and I shook my head.

"Emmett- that's not fair it's 1 pm." I begged.

"Exactly my point." He mumbled and kissed my shoulder. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his kisses. We had had sex the whole night through- this was even a record for us.

"Emmett." I said and shook my head. "I need to regain my strength before we do it again- so... I would say we are going to leave this perfect cabin today." I said and he gave me a shocked look.

"Leave? Like doing something else then having sex?" He asked and I nodded.

"I want to go ski." I said and vanished into the bathroom.

"I thought you wanted to regain your strength." He called through the closed door.

"Every kind of sport is relaxation if one compares it with having sex with you." I mumbled and got into the shower.

It felt go to be in the shower alone for a change. I smiled. Who would have thought that I would get this addicted to something so... well naked. I mean it takes so much to trust a person and just BE there naked. I thought of last night and smiled while putting on some comfortable underwear for a change. I was just taking a bra out of the drawer when I hesitated.

"Fuck." I cursed under my breath. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." And all of a sudden Bella's words echoed in my head- loud and clear: _It's really weird you know? You don't really notice when you don't get your period until something suddenly reminds you, that you're a woman and you should be hating it every three weeks. _

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I cursed louder. I walked up and down. I needed a pregnancy test... NOW.

**CHEYPOV:**

"See you later hon." He mumbled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"Oh just down to the lab... I am back in a couple of hours." He said and smiled.

"Is this about the case?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No. But I am almost half way through my college time and I REALLY need to study for my exams." He explained and I smiled.

"Sure hon." I said and gave him a kiss. He smiled at me and then gave me another kiss.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He whispered and suddenly my head felt dizzy. I smiled.

"Yes... too often for my liking." I whispered.

"So did I tell you that I love you lately?" He whispered and I giggled.

"Not enough for my liking." I whispered back and he gave me another kiss.

"I love you." He whispered and gave me another kiss. "I love you." And a kiss. "I love you." He finished and I smiled.

"See you in a couple hours." I smiled and he nodded. Than he was gone and I shook my head while loving. He was such an amazing boyfriend and I felt bad for thinking that he and Bella would have something going on. Right then someone knocked at the door and I laughed even louder.

"What did you forget hon?" I laughed and opened the door just to find out that there was no one- but an envelope with my name on it. I took it and then closed the door again. I opened it quickly. There was just one photo in it. I frowned. It was a picture of Bella and Stan in the club. Bella was leaning against the wall and Stan was leaning INTO HER! What was he doing???? He had his forehead against hers. WHAT?!? And there hands... there hands were together.... joined... together. I felt even more dizzy and flipped the photo for a note. And there was something:

_So you still think there's nothing going on?_

That was all... all there was... no name... nothing. I shuddered.

**RPOV:**

I need a pregnancy test. I need a pregnancy test. I need a pregnancy test...

"Look at that mountain Rose!" Emmett got really excited already- we were in the ski-lift and all I could think of was--- I NEED A PREGNANCY TEST!

"Yeah... PR---- etty... pretty." I mumbled. He gave me a confused look but then we came to the end of the lift and I jumped off immediately.

"Who's the last one down there is a sissy." I called.

"Rose?" Emmett asked confused but I was gone. I needed to get rid of him- now. I went another way that would bring me right into the next small village and as soon as I was down the mountain I got rid of my skier and ran the last mile to the pharmacy. It was an advantage that I had been here almost every winter since I turned 3. I knew this snow paradise like my house. So I entered and bought something I thought I'd never buy. As soon as I was outside with the test in my hand I ran to the next toilet and read through the description. I took a deep breath and after I did what was required I put it back in the box and hid it in the inside of my coat. I got out and decided to look for my skis- and Emmett.

I was just on my skis again when Emmett came up to me.

"Where have you been?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I needed to go pee." I mumbled. He gave me a suspicious look.

"Up for another round?" I asked and he smiled.

"Sure." He said and we walked up to the lift once more. Emmett talked the whole time and I just couldn't concentrate. Every few seconds I looked at my watch- this were the longest 10 minutes of my life. When we sat down in the life I felt more then sick. I really had the feeling I needed to throw up. I rolled my eyes- that didn't mean anything.

I thought through the last 8 weeks. Fortunately I hadn't drunk any alcohol or took any kind of medicine. That was good in case I was pr- God! I am 23! That's never old enough... it'll never be. I looked down. 20 feet beneath us all those people were skiing without a care in the world... and I?

"What the fuck?" I heard Emmett curse all of a sudden. I followed his look to my lap and saw that the pregnancy test was lying there.

"Shit." I mumbled. He gave me a shocked look and then took it in his hand. I was in complete shock- in a couple seconds he would know. I took the pregnancy test out of his hands and threw it as far away as I could and then Emmett. Emmett let out a shocked scream and then he was gone and I sat there alone.

"Rose!" He yelled after me but I just covered my ears. I didn't want to hear any of it. As soon as I reached the top I got back down as quickly as I could and went home. I showered and took a seat in front of the fire. Oh my god. I was so confused. And now I didn't even know if I was pregnant or not and I pushed my boyfriend out of the lift and... The tears rolled down my cheek.

I also took the car... how would he come home? But then again it didn't matter at all. It was because of that stupid jerk that I was probably pregnant. And I hated him for that!

**BPOV:**

I sighed. It was the middle of December- the days were shorter. Edward had slept about four and a half hours now. I smiled and turned the radio on- but just really quiet so that he wouldn't wake up. I smiled. This was kind of cool- driving on the street- next to me my sleeping Edward and the radio on playing cool songs. It was raining like crazy but never the less- right then I felt perfect. I reached my arm out to Edward and stroked his back and then went through his hair. This was nice.

Then the song changed- and so did my mood.

"_I can't undo what I have done.  
I can't unsay what I have said.  
Can't take it back, It's little late... Now.  
I didn't mean to hurt you.. baby...  
In any way."_

I froze right there and felt the tears in my eyes. That was like someone stabbed my heart- just like that!

"_All I wanna do is walk away,  
'Cause I don't wanna lie to you.  
Something in your eye says "Please, Don't go…".  
But I just wanna walk away..  
'Cause if I stay I'm gonna end up hurting you..  
and I don't wanna break your heart, baby.. "_

I cried out and then held my breath so that I wouldn't wake Edward up with my sudden outburst of doubts.

"_It doesn't matter what I'll say,  
It doesn't matter what I'll do..  
Can't make it right, even though I want, to_

_I'm not gonna say that were okay..  
I don't wanna lie.  
I should have told you long ago, What was going on.. " (Walk away- Aloho from Hell)_

That was when I pulled my hand away like his back was burning. At least I tried to- but then his hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me back.

"No." I begged but he didn't listen. "Please let me go." I begged. He let go of my hand and I started crying even more.

"Go to that rest stop there- now." He ordered and I did what he told me. I stopped the car and felt desperate for air. I got out immediately even though it rained like crazy and cried. He gout out too and came over to me. He took my hand back in his and stroked it. I wanted to pull away- I didn't deserve it- but he didn't let me.

"Edward." I begged. He just shook his head and started to kiss my wrist. That did it. I pulled away and turned my back to him.

"Why are you able to touch me like you really love me when you think I won't notice and run away as soon as I am aware of it?" He asked in a hard voice.

"Because... because I don't deserve this." I got out between all the crying and shaking because of the cold raindrops. But he didn't listen.

"You stroking me like that was the most amazing feeling I had for months. It was like you actually meant it you know. There was so much in it that told me that this was real." He explained and I shook my head even though I knew what he meant.

"Edward." I begged but he didn't listen.

"So we have some problems right now! What the heck! Everyone does! Does this mean that we can't love each other? That we can't kiss the way we feel?" He asked and I turned around to him and shook my head.

"Please stop." I begged.

"Why?" He asked desperately- he looked like he was in pain, too.

"Because I don't deserve this." I got out and he rolled his eyes. Edward made a step into my direction and groaned. Then he grabbed my arms and looked into my eyes.

"Fuck you deserve this as much as I do." He said in a dark voice and then kissed me passionately while pulling me as close as possible. I couldn't stop crying even though these tears were tears of joy. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed myself closer.

"Thank you." I mumbled. Over and over again- I was so thankful for his way to forgive me the feeling of being loved. "Thank you." I whispered against his lips for the thousands time. He pulled away and suddenly he looked a lot more like the old Edward. Some of the fire was back in his eyes and I smiled when I saw it. He wiped the rain and tears from my cheeks. And kissed either eye carefully.

"I love you Isabella." He whispered and I smiled at him.

"I love you, too, Edward... so very much." I mumbled into his chest and could have exploded. This was happiness- standing in the hardest rain on a dirty rest stop and having the feeling that you have never been happier in your life.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I just wanted to thank for all those reviews- again! You're just AMAZING!**

**And then I also wanted to say that I hope you guys learn to love Bella again because those of you who just plain hate her just don't understand her really well. She's in a really bad sitiuation- women are getting killed out there and she knows that she can find that murderer. Don't you understand that this is important to her? I am not mad or anything... I just wanted to tell you guys! OF COURSE is she lying to Edward all the time which is not right but I think she's so confused... it's just too much this whole murder case- it's just not what she signed up for you know?**

**So. Before I get any more confused reviews: EDWARD FOUND HER!!! HE IS THE ONE THAT CAUGHT HER! HE SOUNDED DANGEROUS BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT IT WAS SOMEONE DANGEROUS!  
**

**Love you guys,**

**Laura  
**


	36. The Three Things

**APOV:**

"Ok. I don't get it. Where is everybody?" I asked Jasper who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know hon, why?"

"Because I don't like to be left out... Rose and Emmett are in Aspen, Bella's in New York... but what about Edward, Chey, and Stan? I didn't hear anything..." I whined and Jasper laughed.

"I think you need to loosen up a little." He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder.

"That's not possible... in two weeks is Christmas Eve and I still have to create FOUR dresses for the ball at the Masens house." I got out. It was tradition to celebrate Christmas Eve in a big manner with the Masens... all the important people would be there... and that included us eight, too. So I needed to create four stunning dresses for people that all seemed to have vanished!

"I won't get them done." I got out. Jasper laughed.

"Yes you do." He said and gave me a kiss on the top of my head. I shook my head.

"No I won't." I whined and Jasper laughed.

"Want to eat out for lunch?" He asked and I nodded.

"Fine." I said with a pout and grabbed my coat. Jasper gave me another stunning smile and then opened the door for me.

**RPOV:**

Ok... it's- 3 am... 3 am... I am in our cabin in Aspen and my boyfriend is lost for... oh my god more then 12 hours... I got dizzy.

Maybe I should call the police? I walked up and down in the room until I felt like I was about to collapse. That's when I sat down and started to panic.

I left my boyfriend alone in the snow, without a car, in the middle of a forest, and... god it was just so horrible. What did I do?

**BPOV:**

We finally arrived home and I sighed when we entered the apartment hand in hand. It felt ok... not back to normal but good. I smiled at Edward and he smiled back. We didn't care for cleaning up or anything. It was in the middle of the night and we both just wanted to sleep.

Hand in hand we walked into the bedroom and then changed into something sleep able and when we were changed we went to bed... together. I scooted over until my head rested on Edward's chest and his arms were around me.

"Good night." I whispered.

"It will be." He whispered back and I smiled.

**CHEYPOV:**

I was more confused then ever and didn't know how to react in front of Stan. Should I be mad or act like nothing happened? I trusted him but it was possible for him to use my trust to do exactly this... make out with some girls... or just Bella.

I leaned my head against the wall when I heard the keys turn in the lock. I immediately hid the envelop in a drawer and then smiled at Stan who just entered.

"Hey hon." I smiled and gave him a kiss. He smiled at me.

"Hey. You're still awake?" He asked surprised. "It's almost 4 am." He said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I worried about you." I said and gave him a pout.

"And I missed you while I was studying like crazy." He whispered and I couldn't help it but smile. I gave him another kiss- but this time a real one. He gave me a surprised look.

"Wow... what was that for?" He asked even more surprised.

"I l..." I love you... that's what I wanted to say... but then I remembered the envelope and decided that this was probably not the right time to tell him what I really feel.

"I missed you." I said instead and he smiled at me as if I he knew what I actually wanted to say. He gave me another kiss and I sighed on the inside. He hadn't said it back...

**RPOV:**

Ok. It's 4 am and he is not back... I really need to call the police now. I grabbed my cell and dialed 911 just when there was a loud knocking on the door. It scared me so much that my cell fell out of my hands.

"Oh god." I whispered in complete shock and ran to the door. I opened it quickly and there was Emmett... in all his hugeness... I walked to my seat, sat down, and stared at the floor. I heard him close the door and then silence... nothing.

"Honey, I am home... how was your day?" He asked in a dark, ironic voice. I swallowed and starred at my finger. I was about to apologize when I decided that I wasn't sorry at all- at least I told myself that. I got up and smiled at him. Fine. Two could play this game.

"Fine hon. My day was fine- as always." I gave him another smile and walked into the kitchen to get some water because my throat felt so dry all of a sudden.

"Oh really... so you do that a lot?" He asked- standing behind me.

"What exactly sweety?" I asked and he grabbed my arms.

"Pushing your boyfriend from a lift, doing pregnancy tests... you know... just the USUAL stuff." He mumbled and I swallowed- but that didn't make the tears in my eyes disappear. I pulled away and gave him another smile.

"If you see it like that." I said and put the glass back in the sink. Then I took all the strength I had and looked into his eyes. "If you see it like that- than I have to say NO. It was a fucking awful day and right now I just wish you were castrated." I yelled and ran into the bedroom- locking the door behind me. What happened today? I seemed to lose EVERYTHING.

**BPOV:**

It seemed like I had just lay down when I woke up all of a sudden. I gasped and sat in bed- straight. My back was sweaty and my breathing was more than out of control. I looked at my alarm clock.

4:45am. But that didn't matter I sneaked out of bed and put some clothes on. I looked back to Edward once and then disappeared into the hallway. I didn't know WHAT woke me but I knew WHY I woke up.

I put the key in the ignition and shook my head in shock. The words seemed to crawl up my throat like they needed release- like there was no other way as to say them out loud. I swallowed but the feeling didn't disappear. I shook my head. I didn't want to say it out loud. Because if I said it out loud it would be so much more real then it was right now. I bit my lip but I couldn't help it. I looked into the mirror and took a shake breath.

"Someone got killed tonight- in my apartment."

**RPOV:**

I sat on the bed- not crying... I never cried... Bella did, or Alice sometimes... Chey did it ALL the time but I- no... I never cried. I just stared.

It took Emmett about an hour to lose his patience. He had just knocked at the door for an hour- pleading to let him in like a dog during a rainy night. But him pleading was even worse because it made me so mad at him because I had NO reason to be mad at him BECAUSE he was pleading.

Well... like I said- one hour of pleading and than his patience was gone and he did the one thing I expected to happen a lot earlier- he kicked in the door. Everywhere was wood and the dust was almost unbearable.

"You're going to clean this up." I said in a sober, dry voice and didn't even glance at him. He took a deep breath and then watched me. I slid down from the bed and leaned my back against it. Emmett said down next to me and was silent. We just stayed like this for what seemed to be a decade. Everything was impossibly tensed and I just couldn't help but feel nauseated. All the stress made me want to throw up. Just then my stomach cramped and all of a sudden I knew that I REALLY was about to throw up. I held my hand in front of my mouth and ran to the toilet.

"Fuck." Emmett mumbled and if I hadn't been this close to puking I would have yelled at him. But BECAUSE I couldn't hold it back anymore I kneed in front of the toilet and was more then surprised when I felt him pull my hair back.

As soon as I was all cleaned up and brushed my teeth twice I sat down on the floor next to Emmett and kept silent- again.

All of a sudden he sighed.

"I think I found something that might be of interest for you." He said and I looked up to see that he was holding the box with the pregnancy test.

"Oh god... where did you find it?" I asked- completely forgetting that I made myself be mad at him.

"Somewhere in the woods." He mumbled and nodded. Silence. I looked down.

"I am sorry I pushed you out of that lift." I mumbled and he sighed and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh it's ok. I really deserved it." He mumbled and now I gave him a curious look. "When I saw the pregnancy test I totally freaked out and I am sorry about that."

"Oh it's fine... " But he shook his head. He wasn't done yet.

"So when I was alone in the woods I kept thinking how much a baby would change everything... I mean you would be HUGE." He said and I laughed and gave him a playful push. "No, I am just kidding... but I mean... it's not going to be all that spontaneously anymore. I mean there won't be that much time for us then." He explained and I nodded. "So I did the one thing I could do... no, the THREE things I could do. First of all I looked for the pregnancy test and secondly I called Edward. But Edward didn't answer the phone so I called Jazz- who didn't answer his cell either so I called Stan..." He sighed and shook his head. "I guess they are all dead or something... so because I didn't reach any of them, I sat down and imagined what Edward would tell me in this situation." He explained and I giggled. "And I was sure he would ask me just one question." He looked into my eyes and gave me a slight smile. "Where are you in ten years?" I bit my lip. "First it was completely overstraining... I mean the hell I know! And then I closed my eyes and do you know what I saw?" He asked and I shook my head. "You. That's all I saw. You. I don't know what may come but I know that there is no future without you." He said and smiled. Then he shifted so that he sat across from me. "And that's why I did the third thing I was able to do." He mumbled and got a little box out of his coat. I frowned.

"Are those a pair of baby socks?" I asked confused. He laughed quietly and then shook his head.

"No." He said and then opened the lid- revealing a shiny ring. I gasped. "But it will make you engaged to me." He added in a serious tone. I gave him a shocked look and then bit my lip.

"I am totally pregnant, aren't I?" I asked and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know... I didn't look." He said. I bit my lip and looked at the little box.

"Let's see if I am pregnant first." I suggested but he shook his head.

"So that- in case you are- you wonder your whole life if I would have proposed to you if you're not?" He asked and shook his head. "No. I want you to be my wife. Rosalie-Ann Hale, would you marry me?" He asked and I bit back another tear.

"There is no going back... you know that right?" I asked and he smiled.

"I know... so what do you say?" He asked. I smiled and then laughed.

"I say yes! Yes Emmett! Of course I'll marry you!" I laughed and he put the ring on my finger and then pulled me in his arms and laughed with me. I pulled him closer and was so relieved to be finally there where I belonged. Then I caught a glance on the pregnancy test and let go of him. I took the box.

"Are you ready?" I asked. He took a deep breath and then nodded.

"Ok..." I mumbled.

"Let's see what the future has coming for us." He whispered and I opened the box slowly with my shaky hands.

"Wait, wait, wait." He said and put his hands on mine. "Just one question... we're going to keep it... in case you are... you know..." He mumbled. And I nodded.

"Of course." I said. He nodded and then I continued to pull out the pregnancy test again. Slowly. I shot my eyes when I had it out and took a deep breath. I looked up to Emmett.

"Are you ready?" I asked nervously. He nodded.

"What ever may be... it'll be alright." He said and I nodded.

"Ok..." I mumbled. "I love you." I whispered and gave him a kiss. He smiled.

"I love you, too." He answered and I nodded. There was no holding back... this was the moment of truth. We looked at the pregnancy test and both of us sighed.

"So this means..." Emmett mumbled.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Wow." He mumbled.

"Uhu." I responded. Emmett took a deep breath and then put his arm around me. That's when it happened. I couldn't help it anymore. The tears just came. I never cried... but this was just too much. I cried. Emmett pulled me in his arms.

"What's wrong Rose?" He whispered and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I think I am just so... so... happy?" I asked. I couldn't believe my own words. He smiled at me.

"This is good." He said and I smiled back- nodding.

"I know." I smiled.

"This is good." He said again and I nodded and looked back down on the pregnancy test.

"I know." I said and let out a short laughter. "I am... pregnant." I whispered- trying out the word on my lips. Emmett laughed. I looked at him and I laughed even louder when I saw that he was crying, too. I wiped one tear away and we both started laughing. "_We_ are pregnant." I whispered and then he kissed me.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry that it is such a short chapter but I think its sweetness makes up for it... like A LOT... :) I thought I'd give us all a break from the Bella-Edward drama so that each and everyone of you can take a deep breath and can enjoy the beautiful things in life- for example that Rose is pregnant and actually loves the fact! :)**

**PS: The ring is OF COURSE on my profile!**

**Love ya,**

**Laura  
**


	37. I'll

**Hey guys.**

**I am sorry this is no new chapter... don't worry I am going to update... but not today... the reason why I am not updating is on my blog. **

**So if you want to know go to my profile there you'll find the address to my blog right below the text I wrote about myself...  
**

**See you guys soon...  
**


	38. KILL

**Ok... hey..**

**I'm back- finally... the last weeks- or are we talking about months already?- were hard and not fun at all... so don't think I was lazy... I pretty much was on the edge of reason. Oh well. I am going to get over it... thanks for all your nice reviews- though I need to tell you the truth- I didn't read them. I know... I know... kill me.. but I just couldn't. I am really thankful that you guys understand but I felt so bad because I was lovesick AGAIN. BUT it was the same guy and pretty much the same situation... so I guess it's within the limits... it's probably harder to get over him then I thought... oh well... this is how it goes I guess... everyone needs to go through this. And of course I am included in the phrase "everyone".  
The NARRATOR part is repeating what happened when I left of...**

* * *

**NARRATOR:**

_There is nothing to fear except the persistent refusal to find out the truth, the persistent refusal to analyze the causes of happenings. _

_A lot has changed among the three couples and not everything is how it is suppose to be. In fact nothing is how it is supposed to be. New Secrets showed themselves to be hard facts and others turned out to be the greatest fear that existed. Rose found out she is pregnant from her longtime boyfriend Emmett who proposed to her after he found his way back to their little cabin in Aspen. _

_Chey got a mysterious letter with clues that her fears concerning Bella and Stan might be everything else but imagined and Bella finds herself further apart to Edward then ever. _

_But they shouldn't fear the present the way they do because it's the future that has the revelations. It's the future that will test them all in the hardest way. Couples will split and others find back together. Some will be hurt and others closer then ever. But what will stay is the fear of the truth. The dark shadow that is already swaying over all of them and is just waiting for the right time to let the covers fall. What nobody knows now is- time is already numbered... time is almost over..._

**BPOV:**

I raced all the way into the slums of Boston. I didn't know how I knew it but I knew it had happened. I was so in panic that I didn't stop in front of traffic lights I just drove like an insane person. And slowly- I realized- I became one. I reached the apartment with shaky hands and found the door lying on the floor. I swallowed and entered the apartment with shaky steps. I sneaked to the room ahead and right then my brain kicked in- or it was just the first time I made myself listen... I don't know.

_BELLA! STOP!!!!!_

I froze and held my breath.

_What are you DOING? You can't even defend yourself!_

Well I have no other choice.

_Oh please- didn't you learn anything by watching sucky horror movies? You're doing everything the wrong way! You're alone, it's night... just EVERYTHING._

I sighed and continued to walk.

_Ok. Let's say you'd be right and there is a killer in that room that is slaughtering another woman right now. What do you think he is doing to YOU when you enter?_

I hesitated again and then bit my lip and continued walking. I had no time to think of such stuff. Right now I just... needed to know.

_Oh this is just perfect Isabella. Walk right into our death._

I rolled my eyes and took the doorhandle. I bit my lip and held my breath. I tried to hear something from the inside... nothing. I bit my lip harder and slowly opened the door. I turned on the light and shock rushed through my body.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and sank to the floor. There it was- everywhere... fresh blood dripping from the walls and the ceiling. But again- no body or murderer. I pulled at my hair and leaned my head down on the floor which made me breathe in the dust and I started coughing violently. Right after I recovered I pulled myself together and took out my camera. I took pictures of the new blood stains and sobbed while looking around. When I thought I had enough pictures I walked out of the room and smelled the concrete that was filling the air as it always did. I walked out of the apartment and got back into my car. I made my way back to the apartment and sneaked back into the bedroom. It was already 5 am. No need to go back to sleep. I took a long shower and tried to erase the pictures from my mind. But it didn't work. I leaned my forehead against the glass wall and sighed. This was getting too much. I needed to do something.

I uploaded the pictures to my laptop and sent them Stan in an e-mail. I didn't write much to it just: _Call me._

Then I went into the kitchen and made pancakes. There was no reason to let everything else get destroyed again.

"Hey honey." He said with a short smile and stood on the other side of the kitchen. I gave him a smile and then turned back to the pancakes.

"Why are you awake already?" He asked. I just shrugged.

"I don't know. I couldn't sleep." I said and flipped a pancake. Slowly Edward came up to me. I could feel the heat of his body behind me and closed my eyes. How long has it been since we had sex? Too long. He was so close... I felt how I got goosebumps and bit my lip. Right then Edward sighed and walked to the fridge.

"Want some?" He mumbled. My heart dropped. I looked at him and saw that he was holding up orange juice. I shook my head and looked out of the window. I needed to finish this. We both couldn't live like this much longer. It wasn't right and I had to face the truth- we were on the best way to separate. What a waste. Our love is so unique and I just... kill it.

"Bella!" Edward said a little louder. I looked at him in shock. The edge to his tone told me that he hadn't called me for the first time.

"Yes?" I asked. He gave me a worried look but then his face was blank again.

"The pancakes." He said and I looked down to the pan to see smoke everywhere.

"Fuck." I cursed. I pulled the pan away and placed it in the sink. "Shit, shit, shit." I mumbled and tried to get the pancakes out with my hand.

"Be careful you'll..."

"OUCH!" I screamed and pulled my hand away.

"Burn yourself." He finished and rushed over to me. I shook my hand in the air as if I could shake off the stinging pain.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." I cried. Edward quickly put the pan out of the sink and inspected my arm. "No." I said and tore it away.

"Bella don't be childish. Let me see it." He said and grabbed my hand harder.

"I am so freaking clumsy." I cried and let him look at my arm. He turned on the water quickly and held my arm underneath it.

"I am sorry but you really are." He said and I saw the concerned look on his face. The cold water started to feel uncomfortable. So I tried to pull away. Edward gave me a frown.

"How old are you? Leave your arm down there." He said and I bit my lip.

"But the water is so cold." I whined. Edward chuckled and gave me a little smile.

"Sometimes you behave like 5." He whispered and gave me an even bigger smile. I wanted to be mad at him but I couldn't. We stared at each other for a while- just smiling like two dumb people. Than he suddenly turned his attention back to my arm. He turned the water off and almost immediately my arm started to hurt again. I drew in a breath and Edward gave me a concerned look.

"Isabella Marie Swan." He mumbled under his breath when he saw the deep, red line burned into my arm. He sighed and gave me a half serious look and shook his head. "Let me get some medicine." He mumbled and turned the water back on. I nodded and waited for him to come back. Right then my cell rang. I fished for it with my healthy hand and slid it opened.

"Hello?"

"Bella? This is Stan! What's going on?" He asked worried. I sighed.

"Can we talk later?" I mumbled.

"Why? This is important. I almost died when I saw the pictures." He half yelled.

"Yeah... me too... but still- can we talk later?" I begged. Silence. Then he sighed.

"Fine. How about you come over in an hour or so?" He asked and I bit my lip.

"Ok." I mumbled and hung up.

"Got some." Edward said and came up to me. He turned the water off again and led me to the dinner table. He used a towel to dry my burn really carefully and I couldn't help but watch him. He seemed so concentrated and careful. I smiled at him until he was done and met my stare. "What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head and gave him a small kiss. Then stroked across his face. He gave me a surprised look.

"You are going to be a perfect surgeon." I whispered. He smiled at me and kissed my hand carefully. I smiled at him and he smiled back. This felt right. This is how it should be. Not different.

Right then my cell rang. Edward pulled away and sighed. I cursed under my breath and got my phone out.

"What?" I asked a little mad.

"Calm down Bella!"

"Rose?"

"Hey Bella!"

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Aspen." She said and in the background I heard Emmett whisper something which made her giggle. I smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that Emmett and I are having a dinner at our house tomorrow." She said.

"Dinner tomorrow?" I repeated and gave Edward a questioning look. He nodded.

"Ok. We'll be there." I said.

"Perfect. I can't wait." She screeched and giggled. I frowned and was about to ask her what was going on when she hung up on me. Edward gave me a thoughtful look which made me feel uncomfortable.

"Do you have a dress already?" He asked. I frowned.

"Oh I think it'll be a casual thing tomorrow." I responded and he shook his head.

"No. Not tomorrow! Next week is Christmas." He said and gave me a small smile.

"Shit. That's next week already?" I asked in shock. He laughed and nodded his head.

"I knew you forgot." He said and got up. He was amused but I knew that he was also sad. I looked around. Our house wasn't in any kind of Christmas spirit. Usually we had some socks in front of the fire place at this time. I really messed up this year- and REALLY needed to fix it! "So do you have one?" He asked. It was a tradition that we attended the annual Christmas Ball at the Masen's house. It was really formal and the ball room was stuffed with important people.

"Uhm yeah... Alice is working on it since September. It should be ready in time." I said and smiled. He nodded.

"And your final essay for Mr. Scrawl?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

"What about it?" I asked and shifted in my chair.

"How many pages did you write already?" He asked. I blushed.

"Non."

"Of?"

"20." I mumbled.

"So let me get this straight. You need to write 20 pages in one week?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"Yeah..." I whispered. He nodded.

"Ok. I just wanted to know." He mumbled and left the room. I gasped and got up.

* * *

It was time to get out of here... right now. I put my shoes on and walked into the library where he was looking at some books.

"I need to go over to Stan for a sec. It's about the case." I said. He gave me a look and then nodded.

"Sure." He mumbled and turned his attention back to the books. I waited for something else. But he didn't say anything.

"Bye." I whispered and walked out of the apartment.

Boston at this time of the year was merciless. It was horribly cold and there was snow everywhere. I got into my car and drove to Stan.

"There you are." He said when he opened the door.

"Where is Chey?" I asked.

"Christmas shopping." He said and I bit my lip. I haven't done that yet either. Stan gave me a short look. "You lose yourself in the case." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know." I growled and pushed him forward. We entered his office and sat down in front of his laptop.

"So I have this program that can calculate things like blood stains and tell you from which angle the victim got shot and with what kind of weapon." He explained.

"Wow." I mumbled.

"I uploaded your pictures into this program and just our luck it worked." He said and pressed a button. Almost immediately there was a 3D vision of the room.

"Wow." I mumbled.

"Wait until you see this." He said and pressed another button. There were two computer animated people one was kneeling on the floor the other one was standing in the front and was pointing at the kneeing one with a gun. The next thing I knew the one person shot the other and blood flew at the exact places where it was on the pictures.

"Ok this is gross." I mumbled.

"I think it's fascinating." Stan sighed. I gave him a confused look.

"I mean the technical thing not the murder of course." He responded and I nodded.

"Ok." I said and looked back at the frozen picture on the laptop. "So how does this help us?" I asked.

"Well we know that he has a gun." Stan said and I started laughing. Stan gave me a confused look. I leaned back and laughed even harder. "Are you OK Bella?" He asked. I sighed.

"Don't you see?" I asked and he shook his head. "I need to turn in my final essay in seven days and we are spinning in circles here. We don't even have a suspect." I cried out. He frowned. "I mean the Senator was home the whole weekend. He couldn't have been able to have done this." I said and Stan nodded.

"You're right. So what if it was Jack?" He asked. I groaned.

"Stan! Jack is not a murderer! But in case you don't believe me he had been at home this weekend, too." I said and Stan sighed.

"Wow... this is harder then I thought." He mumbled. I nodded and hid my face in my hands.

"I know. It's so stupid. This person is slaughtering women in my apartment. I should have come a couple of hours earlier. Than I would have been able to prevent it. But how should I have known about this. It's not like I could watch the apartment 24/7..." I mumbled. Than it hit me. I gasped and jumped up. "I've got it." I cried out.

"What is it?" Stan asked.

"Come on. Now." I said and walked out of the apartment.

"Bella?" He asked.

"It's so easy. We need to watch the apartment right?" I asked and Stan nodded while walking to my car. "So we need something that can tell us what is going on in that apartment even when we are not there." I said. Stan looked at me with big eyes.

"Cameras." He mumbled and I nodded.

"Cameras." I repeated and together we drove to the next store with electricity supply and bought the cameras.

"So let me get this straight. They'll send someone over today to install those cameras and we can control everything via Internet?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered proudly. He gave me a shocked look.

"You're amazing. Do you know that?" He asked and I laughed.

"No. We're amazing together." I said and we both laughed. We reached Stan's apartment and both sighed.

"So I'll see you tomorrow night?" Stan asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. See you there." I said. Then he got out. I was just about to pull out when another car cut me. I was about to curse when I saw who it was. Chey gave me a confused look and I bit my lip. I was hurting her, too, at the moment. I waved at her and then drove away.

* * *

"Welcome home honey." Edward mumbled when I entered the penthouse. He didn't even come in sight. I just heard his calm voice coming from the living room. I walked down the hallway and paused in the door so that I could watch him. "There is some dinner in the oven in case you're hungry." He mumbled without looking up from the book.

"Aren't you eating?" I asked.

"Oh I already did. After you weren't here at 7pm I thought it might not hurt to go ahead and eat what I cooked." He mumbled and my head dropped. I frowned at the book- the cover didn't just look strange it also didn't match our collection of literary valuable books. It had a a single chair with a table on the cover. I got closer.

"What are you reading?" I asked and gasped when I read the title myself: _How to save your marriage. Alone._

"It might not hurt." He mumbled without looking up. I bit my lip and turned around.

"I'll get something to eat." I mumbled. He nodded his head.

"Ok. You do that." He mumbled. I walked out of the library and into the kitchen. I closed the door behind me silently and looked for the food. I got the food out and put some of it on a plate. Then I put the plate in the microwave and just when I pressed the start button I couldn't hold it back anymore. I sobbed loudly and got down on my knees. It was bad... really bad. I hid my face in my hands and was ashamed of myself. I wanted to make everything right but I was just too far in it. Right then my cell rang.

"Hello?" I sobbed.

"Hon what's wrong?" Alice asked worried. I started crying again.

"I can't keep this up." I got out. Alice sighed.

"You got so far sweety. Come on! Keep your head up." She said but I shook my head.

"He is looking at saving-relationship-books." I said and she sighed.

"Of course he does. He is Edward. You know he likes to inform himself."

"Well that's comforting." I spit.

"Bella. Suck it up German! Do you hear me? You are Isabella Marie Swan and not some whiny child. It'll be alright. Understood?" She asked. I took a deep breath.

"I hope." I whispered.

"It will. It's just one more week and then it's all over and you'll spend the next week with him in Washington." She said and I smiled.

"Yeah... you're right." I sobbed.

"You see! So now the reason why I called- your dress is finished." She said excited.

"Oh gosh thanks Alice. That's amazing!" I said.

"I know. And it's SO amazingly perfect- I've really outdone myself this time." She said and I smiled.

"I can't wait to see it." I said.

"Well you won't until the Christmas Ball." She giggled.

"What?!" I asked.

"Yeah. It fits you like a glove- I am absolutely sure and I just don't want you to wear the magic off now you know?" She asked. I smiled. This was so Alice.

"Whatever you want. My private fashion designer." I joked and she laughed.

"I'll bring it over a night before you go- and I warn you- don't look at it." She said. I smiled.

"I won't." I said.

"And now you're going to get back on your feet and be happy." She said. I smiled.

"I will." I said and got up.

"See you tomorrow hon." She said.

"Yeah. Love ya." I said.

"Love ya." She repeated and then I hung up.

* * *

It was already past midnight when my cell rang again. I sighed and took the call.

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"Go to your laptop." Stan demanded.

"Wait up." I mumbled still sleepy. I got up without opening my eyes and found my way blindly into the library where I had left my laptop. I turned it on and waited for it to be ready. I sighed while I rubbed my eyes.

"This BETTER be good." I mumbled.

"It is. I promise." He said excited. "You got it?" He asked.

"Yeah. Tell me what to do." I mumbled.

"Go check your e-mail."

"I can do that." I responded still my eyes half closed. "You sent me an e-mail."

"Yeah... open it."

"It's a link." I said.

"I know. Click on it."

"It asks for a password." I explained.

"The password is 3gr85dfa73gaeg9rht1." He said and I groaned.

"Fuck Stan it's past 1am. I am not up for those kind of things." I got out and heard him chuckle.

"You'll be in a minute." He said. I sighed and tipped in the password.

"Fine." I said.

"So. You got it?" He asked.

"Yeah... it's loading. I swear Stan this better be... HOLY SHIT." I screamed half loud. Stan laughed.

"Good? Yeah. I would say excellent."

"They installed the cameras. Night vision and all... everything's working properly. I am amazed." I got out. Stan laughed.

"I know. It's just perfect."

"Yes... we're going to get this guy." I said. Stan laughed again.

"See you tomorrow B." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks and yeah- tomorrow." I said. Then he hung up. I smiled and then turned the laptop of. I should have done this earlier.

**CPOV:**

"Good? Yeah. I would say excellent." I heard his voice and immediately woke up. Why was he still up. I sneaked into the hallway and saw a faint light coming from the living-room. Carefully I sneaked around the corner and saw him sitting in front of his laptop- cell in hand and smiling.

Bella.

He had this Bella smile. I bit my lip. I was trying really hard NOT to imagine things but for sure I wasn't imagining things anymore. This was getting intense.

"See you tomorrow B." He said. I shuddered. It was Bella. He hung up the phone and I ran back to bed. Only a minute later he was next to me. Pretending I was asleep he wrapped his arm around me. I turned around and gave him a sleepy look.

"I am sorry... did I wake you up?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No... I'm just going to the bathroom." I said and got up. I walked out of the bedroom and was on my way to the bathroom when I saw something lying on the floor. I frowned. It was a big, brown envelope. Stan's for sure. I rolled my eyes.

"Stan why didn't you pick up that envelope you left on the floor?" I called and continued to walk to the bathroom. I hated it when his stuff was everywhere. Then he said something that let me stop dead in my tracks.

"Envelope? Hon. I didn't bring home any envelopes." I swallowed and all of a sudden felt the hole the envelope was burning in my back. I turned around and stared at it. It was right in front of the entry. As if... as if someone had slid it under the door. I bit my lip and picked it up.

_Cheyenne_

It read. I gasped and looked to the bedroom.

"Are you coming?" Stan called.

"Yeah... just a minute." I called back and opened the envelope with shaky hands. I let out a low cry when I saw its content: 3 pictures of Stan and Bella. Together. Laughing. Without anyone else. I flipped them around. Like I had done before and only the last one had a note on it.

_You want to know what's really going on?_

_The day after tomorrow. 24 Park drive 9pm._

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Hey I got my driver license! Just so you know... it's a big deal over here and really expensive... about 2000 dollars to be exact and you can only have your driver license when you're eighteen! So... yeah I am excited! :D  
**


	39. YOU

**Sorry it's been so long!!! I was skiing in Austria and all... so that took a lot of my time... I am sorry :-( But now I am back and I can tell you it's getting exciting here :-P**

**

* * *

BPOV:**

My cell rang.

I wasn't really in the room but I heard it from the other side of the penthouse anyway. Edward had left early this morning and my phone ringing seemed like heavens relief from the deafening silence I had to endure.

"Hey girl." Alice said in her happy chatter voice.

"Hey Alice. How can I help you?" She asked.

"Are you up to something?" She asked.

"Uhm no... not really..."

"Good... meet me in the Inn in 20?" She asked.

"The little café around the corner?" I asked.

"Yeah... I need a break." She sighed.

"Sure. See you there." I said and hung up. This was good. Going out would be good.

I needed more time in the bathroom then usually... exactly 15 minutes... plus 5 minutes for the way to the café...

I tried to keep myself busy.

**CPOV:**

"You're awake already?" Stan asked while walking into the bathroom. I cringed and turned around with the toothbrush in my mouth.

"Yeah." I mumbled and turned back around. All of a sudden he hugged me from behind and his face appeared in the mirror next to mine.

"You're OK?" He whispered and kissed my neck. I bit my lip. How could he kiss me like that when he was kissing Bella like that, too. I took a deep breath. There was no proof.

"Yeah." I said and gave him a short smile. "Fine." He flashed me a smile and then started to undress. I swallowed and watched him in the mirror. Meanwhile he filled the bathtub and I watched him get out of his pj-pants. It almost hurt to see him like this. I turned my attention back to other things until I heard him get into the tub and a pleasant groan. I rinsed my mouth and turned around to see him in the tub. His perfect body in our tub. His well toned, perfect body in our tub completely naked.

"Hon?" He asked and gave me a smile.

"I am fine." I said and gave him a short smile. I walked past him out of the bathroom. At least I wanted to but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I sighed and sat at the edge of the tub.

"What?" I asked and couldn't help but smile.

"Are you sure everything is OK? I don't want you to be unhappy." He said and I stroked his cheek.

"Yeah. I am fine." I said. He sighed and looked at me.

"I love you." He said. I bit my lip.

"I love you, too." I said. He laughed- as if he was relieved.

"Good." He said and smiled at me.

"Good." I repeated and smiled back.

"Yeah that's good." He said and sneaked his arms around my waist. I laughed.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"That's good because..." He sighed. And before I could hinder him he pulled me into the tub. I let out a surprised scream and then laughed. He pulled me in completely and then pulled my face down to his and gave me a long kiss. "... because I need you to forgive me for pulling you into the tub." He whispered and I giggled. I bit his lip playfully and stroked his chest with my right hand.

"I think that's possible." I giggled. He chuckled.

"Is it?" He asked with fake surprised. I sighed.

"Yeah but only because it's Saturday." I whispered and kissed him again. This time more passionately and he pulled me closer- deepening the kiss.

"It's Sunday hon." He mumbled against my lips. I groaned and pressed myself harder against him.

"I freaking don't care what day it is."

**BPOV:**

"So what's wrong?" I asked and took my frappuccino to a little table. Alice sighed.

"I have no freaking idea." She mumbled. I gave her a long look waiting for an explanation. When I was sure that she wouldn't say more then that I sighed, put my frappuccino down and looked at her.

"OK. I don't get it. Explain." I said. She looked up in shock as if she had forgotten that I was there.

"It's horrible. I was in my studio and tried to work on the new fall collection but... I couldn't. It's... it's... it's like I have no fresh ideas. Like someone vacuumed my brain or something." She whined and pulled at her hair. "I am completely burned out, brain dead, uncreative." She continued. I gave her a shocked look.

"That's not possible. Alice! You're one of the last people that could be uncreative." I said. She sighed and looked at me.

"I know." She said and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from smiling. Well she didn't lose her self-esteem. "And I keep asking myself: Why am I so unemotional?" She sighed.

"So..." I urged.

"Well I think it's because I lost my balance." She explained. I frowned.

"I thought everything is working out great between you and Jasper." She nodded.

"It is... it really is... but I think it's because all my friends lives are a mess." She whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please... let's not talk about my life." I groaned. Alice bit her lip and then fell on her knees, grabbing my collar to pull me down.

"Bella!!! Please... get your life in order or I'll ruin myself." She begged. I giggled and pulled her hands away.

"Calm down Alice." I said. She sighed and sat back down.

"Why can't you and Edward have hot hate sex and everything is fine again?" She cried. And yes- a million people turned around and looked at me as if they expected an answer, too. I blushed.

"Thanks Alice." I grumbled. She rolled her eyes.

"It's effecting my life now too... so I need an explanation." She begged. I let out a whimper and looked down at my frappuccino.

"Oh please... let's just rent the Walton's and watch how life should be." I begged.

"No!" Alice said and I looked up in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"No!" She said and became stronger with every second... which scared me. Big time!!! "No. We're going to change this tonight. You two need sex... now." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"No. We need to straight things out first." She shook her head and all of a sudden the fire was back in her eyes. "Uh oh... I don't like this expression." I mumbled. Alice looked at me and gave me a huge smile. She jumped up.

"I think I know how to fix everything." She got out. She handed me a big bag. I gave her a questioning look. "The dress for tonight." She said and walked past me.

"But..." I started she turned around and flashed me a grin.

"I knew you didn't buy one so I made you one." She winked and walked out of the door.

"Thank you!" I yelled after her. She raised her arm without looking at me. She was amazing... even though she was annoying often she was still amazing.

* * *

"Bella?" An unemotional voice called. I sighed.

"Bedroom." I mumbled. I slipped into the high heels and put in the right ear rings. I was just looking up when I saw Edward leaning in the door frame. He snapped out of something that looked a lot like staring and his eyes were cold again.

"You look nice can we go?" He asked and turned around. I shrugged into my coat and sighed.

"Yeah. I am ready." I said and walked past him and out of the penthouse.

It was so quiet in the elevator in Rose's building all of a sudden. Just us two. I looked down to the ground. This deafening silence was the worst. In the past when everything was still perfect between us we never had this kind of silences. We had comfortable silences but never painful once.

"Listen..." We both started at the same time and stopped when we realized it.

"You go..." We said at the same time and stopped again. I sighed.

"Please go ahead." I said and he nodded.

"I hate it!" Edward screamed and I gave him a shocked look.

"What?" I asked afraid.

"This! All of this! This fucking situation all those silences." He yelled. I sighed in relief.

"Thank god you said that. I hate all of this, too." I admitted. He made a step into my direction and another one until he had me pressed against the wall and his arms leaned next to my head on either side. My breath hitched and all of a sudden I held it without noticing. My heart was beating out of my chest, my palms were sweaty, and my brain couldn't complete one thought.

"I can't do this anymore Isabella." He mumbled and I felt his breath on my lips. I closed my eyes and moved my lips into his direction. "I can't stay away from you or can be mad at you anymore. I can't stop loving you either and I don't want to anyway." The words rushed out as if he was more then happy to let them leave his mind finally. "I need you. I can't be without you. I don't want to be without you. Fuck Bella I love you." He groaned and pushed his body against mine. I gasped in surprise and then the elevator door opened. Edward jumped away and both of us were looking at an old man who was joining us.

My breathing was more than uncontrolled. I still leaned against the wall while we waited to reach Rose's floor. Did this really just happen? And where did this leave us? I gave him a short look from the side and saw a stolen smile rushing over his lips. I giggled silently and saw a twinkle in his eyes. The doors opened for the second time- we had reached the right floor. Edward took my hand and together we walked up to the door.

Rose looked more then surprised when she saw us. Hands joined and happy. But it took her just a second to adjust and let us in.

"Can I get you something?" Rose asked. Edward's arms sneaked around my waist and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"No... I am good." I mumbled with closed eyes.

"Me too." Edward mumbled. Rose giggled but I didn't care. She walked away and we were alone. But it was different now. "Let's go somewhere." He whispered against my neck and then pulled me with him to the balcony.

"It's cold out there." I giggled. "It's almost Christmas." But that didn't stop him. He pulled me with him and then we were outside. Surrounded by the beautiful city lights. I sighed and leaned into Edward who put his arm around me protectively. He started to kiss my neck and I giggled. I pulled him closer and bit my lip.

"You're killing me Isabella." He groaned and pulled me closer by placing his hands on my waist. I don't know if it was the happiness or the magic of the moment that let those words slip out but I closed my eyes and than said almost whispered: "Kiss me Edward." And he did. It was like he never wanted to do something else. Like he had waited for me to let him for ages. I pressed against him more urgently and sighed.

"Isabella." He mumbled. That gave me more then goosebumps. I pressed myself even closer and heard him groan- which made me smile.

"Yeah... you guys dinner is ready." Emmett said all of a sudden. Edward and I jumped apart and just now noticed all our friends sitting at the dinner table in the other room.

"Oh." I got out and giggled. Edward gave me a smug smile and pulled me in the dining room. He led me to the free chair while rubbing my arms.

"You're cold." He whispered and I giggled.

"Well I told you it was cold outside." I said and he smiled.

"And I said I didn't care." He teased. It wasn't funny at all but I couldn't help but giggle.

"So why is it so surprising that my arms are cold?" I laughed. He was about to answer when Alice let out a loud groan.

"OK... right now I am not sure anymore if I don't like you two better when you hate each other!" She got out and Rose kicked her under the table. I smiled- and didn't care. Edward took the seat next to me and grabbed my hand. I leaned my head against his shoulder. How come I was so happy again. I decided I didn't care for that either.

* * *

Dinner was perfect. We laughed, had fun and we all realized that it had been a long time since we sat together like this. We were just eating ice cream when Emmett cleared his throat. I smiled. I knew that there was some reason for this. We all looked to the end of the table where Rose and Emmett were sitting.

"So... there is something we need to tell you... well actually two things." Emmett explained. He sighed and smiled at Rose. "I don't know how to put this." He said and Rose smiled. She looked at us and just started laughing.

"Emmett asked me to marry him." She said and smiled like she had never before. It was dead silent. This was more then a shock. I was sure those two would never marry. Not that they wouldn't be able to stay together but they are just not what you think of when you picture a married couple.

"Oh-my-god." Alice got out. It's like she had pulled me out of my thoughts. I jumped up and screamed. I ran over to Rose and hugged her.

"I am so happy for you."I laughed. She sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you" She said. Slowly everyone else was waking up, too. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"That's what happens when you don't use birth control." I whispered in her ear and she gave me a shocked look.

"But how..." She asked.

"Oh please, no alcohol, you stroking your stomach all the time, and Emmett's eyes were never glued to your stomach before." I said and she smiled.

"But we don't..."

"... marry because you're pregnant?" I ended her sentence. "I know... I'd never think that. It was about time that Emmett maned up and asked you." I gave her a wink and she hugged me again.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Oh please. I am so excited for you." I said. She wiped away a tear and then I let the others congratulate her. I went over to Emmett and hugged him.

"You're like the little sister I never had." He sighed. I laughed.

"Well at least you have a little child soon and you can make sure he or she has a little sister." I whispered. He laughed.

"I figured you knew." He whispered and let me go. I smiled and watched everyone being happy. This was just amazing. Right then my cell vibrated in my pocket. I got it out.

From: Stan  
To: Bella_  
We need to talk... now. Meet me in the guest room in 5_

I looked up to Stan but he was acting as if nothing happened. I frowned and looked at my watch 10:15pm... A second later Stan gave me a short look and said he would go to the bathroom. I swallowed and felt my palms getting sweaty. What was going on?

* * *

10:20pm. I excused myself and followed him into the guest room on the other end of the apartment. I closed the door behind me and turned the light on. My heart was beating faster then ever. There he was turning his back to me and looking out of the window.

"What do you want?" I asked. It felt like it took him forever to answer.

"I am not sure." He got out.

"What?!?!" I was more then annoyed.

"I've got the feeling something bad will happen. It's just this feeling but..." He sighed and turned around.

"I think Chey is going to break up with me." He got out. I gave him a shocked look and sat down on the chair next to the door.

"Ho- how do you know?" I asked.

"It's the way she looks at me... we're not talking anymore... or kissing... it's like... it's like she doesn't trust me anymore." He explained. I bit my lip.

"But how..."

"I know... I didn't get it either. Well now I think I do... Look... we're hanging out all the time..."

"But we are just friends!" I cried out. He nodded.

"I know... but I think Chey doesn't... this whole case let us two work together really closely and I think she thinks I am cheating on her." He said and I let out a surprised scream.

"With me?! But..."

"Oh please... you should know that people who are jealous don't think straight." He said and I looked down.

"So..." I got out. I didn't want to ask this question. I was too afraid of the answer but I couldn't leave this between us. "So where does this leave us?" I asked.

"I guess I won't be able to see you again for some time until she calmed down."

"But..."

"The case?" He asked and I nodded. "I am sorry Bella... I can't do this anymore..." He said. I sighed and got up.

"It's OK.. it's bad for your relationship and that's so much more important as my stupid case." I said and gave him a small smile.

"I really want to..."

"I know... Stan I love you like a brother but that also means that I need to let you go and I am not mad." I said and he sighed.

"Thanks." He smiled. I smiled back and hugged him.

"Oh by the way... you just have one more week... do you think you'll get this right?" He asked. I sighed.

"Yeah... I guess it was the right decision to install the cameras after I went into the apartment that night after the murderer killed another woman there." I sighed.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I flinched. That wasn't Stan... I turned around and saw him leaning in the door frame.

"Edward." I got out in shock.

"Don't." He said.

"It's just a camera." I tried to explain.

"Bella I..." He stopped and then shook his head wildly. "No. I can't... I can't do this anymore. It's like my heart stops every time I hear you pulling such stunts." He got out.

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled.

"Oh really? Leaving bed at night and visiting murderers is nothing to you?" He said in a sharp tone. I bit my lip and looked down. There was nothing I was able to say. "You know what? That's it Isabella. I tried... This is over... we're over... I am done with you and your lies." He said. I looked up in shock. No, no, no... no this couldn't be it.

"No." I cried out. "Edward I love you." I said but he shook his head.

"If you really love me you wouldn't lie to me." He said and turned around.

"Edward don't."

"No... I'll get my stuff tonight so that I'll be out of the penthouse as soon as possible." He said in a cold voice. I felt anger boiling up. He wasn't even listening.

"Forget it. It's your penthouse. I'll be gone in 5 minutes." I growled and pushed him to the side. I ran out of the apartment without saying goodbye to the others and took our car back to the penthouse.

* * *

I wasn't going to cry. No I wasn't. No! He wasn't worth it. I shook my head. I never thought I'd say that about Edward. But I wouldn't cry. It was over. I was not engaged anymore. I was alone. Completely.

No Edward, no fiancé, nothing. I lost the man I loved, the man I wanted to spent my life with and that just because I was so into this whole case.

I entered the penthouse and packed the little stuff that really belonged to me into a suitcase. There were still no tears which aggravated me a little but I quickly realized why I wasn't crying. I couldn't believe it. I sat down on the bed and looked at my hands. I couldn't believe that it was really over. Just like that. Even though I loved him. It was over.

I thought back to our first encounter and him hitting on me in the elevator. I thought back to him saving me from the cliffs and that night he saved me from Talia's dad. I remembered the night the car was stuck and we spent almost the whole night in the car and the night in the old motel. The night of the big dance which was also our first kiss and the ride back when I told him that I loved him. Oh and your trip to Italy when he asked me to marry him... all of that... lost... gone... not worth a cent...

That's when the first tear fell on the back of my hand and I couldn't help it. I felt the emptiness spread through my whole body and fingertips became numb all of a sudden. There it was... the feeling I had feared all this time. Without Edward I was nothing. I was a shell... that's all... an emotionless shell...

I sighed and got up. I needed to get out of here before Edward came back. I closed the suitcase and pulled it down the hallway when I saw lights moving on the wall in the dining room. First I thought it was Edward but I would never be able to see the headlights of a taxi up here. So I walked into the dining room and...

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I got out in shock. There it was... the murderer with a mask... not in the dining room... but... so my laptop showed me- in the apartment... but that wasn't the worst part. He wasn't alone... he had Chey...

* * *

**PS: YOU SHOULD READ THE LAST THREE HEADLINES AND YOU'LL FIGURE OUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!!!! :-O**


	40. Revelations

**Ok. Those two chapters that are coming up are the best ones I EVER did!! I swear! At least I think so... well I can't remember any other good ones... well... have fun ^^ I know I had!**

**

* * *

BPOV:**

I let go of what ever I was holding in my hands and ran to the door, grabbing the car keys. I was running down the stairs immediately not caring about locking the door and was completely out of breath when I reached the lobby but there was no time. I needed to safe her, needed to safe her, needed to safe her... I was chanting this in my head the whole way to the apartment. I was speeding but I didn't care... I needed to safe her.

This was my fault. She did this because... well I didn't know how she got there but I was more then sure that the murderer tried to get Stan and me of his back by killing Chey... this was his move and I needed to hinder him. I stopped in front of the apartment and opened the glove compartment with shaky hands. I took a deep breath. I never thought I needed this... I pulled the little string that was hidden in it and one of the walls gave in. A little compartment in which Edward hid a gun. He had told me years ago.

_

* * *

He was giving me a ride to college. I was about to get out when he grabbed my hand. I gave him a confused look._

"_Bella I need you to know something." He mumbled and frowned. His face made me sink back in my seat. It obviously was important to him so it was important to me._

"_What's wrong honey?" I asked concerned and stroked his cheek. He gave me a pained expression._

"_There is always a dark side when you're famous." He explained and I giggled._

"_Yeah your money." I got out but he shook his head._

"_This is serious love." He said and held my hand tighter. "The problem is the more powerful you are the more people hate you and want to control you." He explained. I frowned but nodded. I didn't know where this was going. "It happens all the time that family members of powerful people are held hostage. They just drag you out of your car in the daylight and there is nothing you can do about it." He continued. I swallowed. Then he reached over to the glove compartment, opened it, and then pulled on a little hidden string to open another, hidden compartment in the inside. He sighed and pulled a gun out. I let out a muffled scream. _

"_Shhh... honey calm down." He whispered and so I did._

"_This is for your protection. I have a gun in each car always in the same spot. I want you to remember this. If worst comes to worst I want you to be able to defend yourself. Not more... don't be afraid... I've never needed one." He said and gave me a wink. I had given him a little smile and than he had put the gun away again and closed the compartment._

"_I don't like guns." I mumbled. He nodded._

"_Me neither... but I want you to be safe... understood?" He asked. I nodded. Than his face was relaxed again and he gave me a kiss. "I see you for lunch?" He'd asked. I nodded and gave him a last kiss before I got out._

* * *

All these years I had forgotten about the secret compartment. But now that I needed it I knew exactly where to look. I swallowed when I felt the cool metal in my hand. The gun was heavy. Not too heavy but heavy enough. I put it in my pocket and ran out of the car. I needed to hurry. I ran up the stairs and heard my heart beat in my chest like crazy. But there was no going back. I needed to safe her because it was all my fault. I entered the apartment and heard Chey's voice. Thank god she was still alive. I sneaked over to the door. Really carefully I needed the surprise on my side.

I opened the door and saw whoever it was standing with the back to me. Chey looked at him terrified.

"Shut up." He screamed.

"But why? I don't even know you that well." She whined.

"That doesn't matter." The cold voice said. I frowned. I knew that voice. Right then Chey's eyes moved over and she spotted me. They grew big in surprise. I stretched my arms out with the gun pointed on the back of the man in front of me. He would turn around any moment because Chey stared at me. _Click. _Now I was ready to shoot. I swallowed. He'd heard it because he froze. Then he laughed and relaxed.

"Bella!" He said and I winced. How did he... Than he turned around and smiled at me.

* * *

"AHHH!!!! Oh my god." I screamed and the gun was shaking in my hands. Jack looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"So hon! You want to shoot me?" He asked. He hadn't even pointed his gun on me. My arms were shaking violently. He made a step in my direction and I made a shaky one back. What was I doing? I couldn't shoot Jack. But he couldn't have done this... could he? I started crying. "Come on Bella! Do it." He was amused and made two more steps in my direction.

"Stop!" Chey screamed behind him. She was crying like crazy. "Leave her alone." She begged. He growled and went over to her only taking three quick steps.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" He yelled. He didn't even hesitate- he just raised his hand and hit her with his gun in the hand. She fell down.

"Chey." I cried in shock but she wasn't responding- in fact she was not moving at all. She was just lying there- a big wound on her bottom lip. No! I was crying. No, no, no... I thought. Jack turned his attention back to me and gave me another smirk.

"So Bella... any last words?" He asked and he was so different. So not the person I had known. I cried in shock, in pain, and because I was scared.

"Why?" I cried out. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. My shoulders shaking like the gun in my hand that was still pointing at Jack's torso. He let out a loud laugh.

"Because you don't deserve anything better." He said. I shook my head.

"I thought you were my friend." I cried and he laughed even louder.

"Your friend?" He got out. "Oh please! I don't even like you! I just used you that's all. I used you Isabella. Because that's all you're good for. You're a fucking bitch- did you know that?" He threatened and came closer.

"Don't!" I got out. He smiled.

"Why?" He asked. "What do you want to do about it?" He smiled and came even closer. I made some steps back.

"Don't... I- I- I'm going to shoot you... seriously..." I got out. He laughed again and came even closer.

"Do it." He said. And I did. I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled the trigger. I heard the loud sound and felt the force running through the machine. It was quiet and I didn't want to look. I didn't want to see it. I just didn't. My heart was beating like crazy and my breathing was faster then ever before.

* * *

"You-crazy-BITCH!" He yelled and slapped me across the face. Hard. I tumbled back some steps in shock. He was ok. I had missed him. He chuckled.

"Next time you better keep your eyes open babe." He said amused.

"I am not your babe. I am nothing to you." I yelled. What was I doing here?

"Oh really?" He got out and before I could do anything against it he had pinned me to the wall- my shoulders pressed against the concrete by his hands. I whimpered at his roughness and the fact that I was lost. I would die. I started crying again but then pulled myself together. I wouldn't give him that much of a joy. If I needed to go now I'd do it without giving him the satisfaction of crying. I had had everything a person could ask for. Lot's of friends, good parents, a perfect college education, and true love. I thought of Edward and couldn't hold back the tears. My Edward... I would never see him again. I knew he'd broke up with me. But when they find my dead body... or don't find anything... he'd think it was all his fault. I heard a loud _click _and felt a cold iron circle on my temple. I swallowed and looked at Jack.

"Any last words Swan?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"You asked that question already." He said. I bit my lip. If I was going to die I wanted to know why at least.

"Yes but you didn't give me an answer." I responded.

"Because you are not worth the talking." He explained and I saw how his index finger pulled the trigger. I needed to do something. Right now. There was no time. I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger again. This time he screamed in pain and stepped away quickly. I got him on the leg.

"You fucking bitch." He got out. But I didn't care. I kneed down next to Chey who was still lying there motionless. I shook her lightly.

"Chey. Open your eyes. Come on... get up." I said. We needed to get out of here now. But she wasn't responding. She lay there as if she was... as if... I swallowed. No! This was too much. My blood was boiling and I found strength I didn't know I had in me. I got up and stood over Jack who was rolling around on the ground I had hurt him badly. _Click._ That got his attention. He looked up to me and his eyes widened in shock when he saw me. There were no second thoughts, no shaking arms, there was nothing that kept me from killing him. And he knew it. I bit my lip and looked at him being tortured by his pain.

"Any last words you stupid, fucking asshole?" I asked him and kicked him hard. He gave me a second look. Still shocked.

"Bella I..." He got out.

"Oh don't give me that shit. There is absolutely nothing that'll keep me from shooting you." I growled. "You killed my friend you asshole." I got out between my clenched teeth and gave him another kick. My eyes filled up with tears. His shock vanished and a smile spread across his lips.

"You're not going to kill me." He let out. Completely calm.

"Oh I am going to." I got out.

"So why don't you do it?" He asked.

"Because I want you to suffer some more." I responded. He laughed.

"I knew this would be interesting as soon as you came in here but I just changed my mind." He said and sat up. "I was just going to kill you here. Plainly. But now I think you're going to go down another path." He muttered and got a needle out of his pocket. He bit of the plastic lid and then pushed it in his leg through his jeans. I let out a cry and he smiled at me.

"That's adrenaline. That'll keep me on my legs long enough." He said and smiled. He got up and there was nothing I could do against it. He nodded at something behind me and all of a sudden two hands grabbed my arms and pulled me down on a chair.

"Let me go!" I screamed and tried to fight against the hard grip but it was impossible. Whoever it was, was strong. He tied me to the chair and I let out a loud scream. How was this possible. I hated Jack and whoever was tying me to this chair. I tried to get out of it but it was impossible. I started crying.

"Take her gun, too, Joe. This bitch can't handle it anyway." He mumbled and I heard a familiar voice chuckling behind me. But I didn't know a Joe. Who was he? Was it just a nickname. Jack smirked at me. "Joe come here. I like this part most... unfortunately there are not many opportunities to do this." He sighed and there he was Joe. He walked up to Jack and stood next to him. A little self conscious but except of that...

"Oh... my... god..." I mumbled and my mind was racing.

"Yeah Bella..." Jack said. "May I introduce you to Joe? He already knows you." He smiled and I swallowed.

"I bet he does." I mumbled. "Now everything makes..."

* * *

"Sense? Yeah... I think so, too." Jack said with a smirk on his face. Joe was Jacks identical twin- I wanted to cry. Everything made sense now... how he was able to spend the weekend in New York and at the same time killed a woman in Boston. Just everything... everything came tumbling down and I was just sitting there waiting for my death.

"You two did all this." I mumbled and Jack nodded while Joe just stood there staring to the ground. "But... how..." I mumbled. "How is it possible that I've never heard of Joe?" I asked. Jack laughed.

"Well now that you're tied to a chair and your little friend is dead we have enough time for an explanation scene. Joe go out and stand guard." He ordered and Joe did immediately.

"I hate him." He said while sighing. I gave him a shocked look. "I always have. My dad always liked him more because he was smarter and better educated. So when we were 15 years old I decided to change that. I wanted a race. Not more... well yes I wanted more but first of all I wanted a race. I needed the chance to proof myself. One time through the forest. We ran and ran through the forest which was about 2 miles long. I reached the end first and waited for Joe. But he never came. So I started to look for him almost two hours I wondered through the forest. It was getting dark when I finally found him. He had fallen into an old, deep fountain. First I thought he was dead. You can't imagine what I was feeling when I thought he was dead. It was a bliss. I felt free and strong. I was about to go away when I heard him whisper my name- a slight disappointment. He was just hurt. He told me to get help and so I went but on my way out of the forest I went slower and slower... what was I doing here? I didn't want him to be back! So I ran home and got this rope ladder. I ran back to him and pulled him up with it. He thanked me the whole way back to the house thinking he was safe- well he wasn't. He asked for something to drink so I fixed him some water and solved some sleeping pills in it. Not too many... just enough to knock him out. Our parents weren't there that night so I dragged him into the car and drove away. I know I didn't have my license yet but I had already learned how to drive so that wasn't a problem. I drove all the way up to our house in the Hampton's and locked him in the basement. I gave him food that would be enough for three weeks and left. That was it. I went home and when my parents came home the next day I told them he was out with some friends. So when he didn't come home my parents called all of his friends but no one had seen him all day so they went in his room and saw that some clothes were gone and immediately knew what was going on: He ran away. At this time my dad was signing up for Senator and was in the middle of his campaign. The last thing he needed was a run-away-son." He chuckled. "So he got some private investigators on it but not the police. They all came up with nothing and two weeks later my dad gave up. He was so mad at Joe that he didn't even want him to come back. He was dead for him and that's what he told the press. Joe died of some kind of stroke or so. There even was a funeral with an empty coffin. Just everything to keep the press off of his back."Jack laughed. I shook my head.

"I don't believe you. Your dad isn't that heartless." I said and Jack chuckled.

"Right. That'll lead us to the next chapter." He continued. "So I pretty much raised my brother. He tried to run away a couple of times but I just punished him with no food for a week and after the fourth time he was smart enough not to try it again. It took me two years to break his spirit and after those two years he was ready for me to form him. And I did... don't you think he is just perfect?" He sighed and I didn't know what to say.

"You're fucking sick." I screamed and he immediately beat me. My head snatched to the side and with my tongue I could lick off the blood that was running down my lip.

"Shut up bitch. I didn't make him kill people until Lena Morgan." He yelled. I looked up.

"Lena Morgan? Your dads..."

"SHUT UP!" He yelled hitting me again and I bit my lip. "I found her letter: I am pregnant, I am so happy, It's all so perfect, bla bla bla. I couldn't take it. I read it and knew she could never get this child. She just couldn't! So I took one of my dad's guns and PAOOO" He yelled. I flinched in shock. "I killed her." He screamed and then laughed. "Just like that. In here." He laughed. I got goose bumps. He was sick... He was out of his mind... "You should have seen her beg for her life... and the child's one. But I don't know mercy... it's not in my vocabulary. Right then when she was crying and begging on her knees it happened." He said and came closer. "I felt so... powerful." He said and plaid with a strand of my hair. I pulled it away with a quick head movement. "I felt the power I had over two lives and it felt amazing." He said through his teeth and grabbed my hair to pull my head back. I cried out... it hurt terribly. "You know... when I kill a woman I am God. I decide when she is going to die and how. Her life is in my hands." He mumbled and put the gun on my temple.

"You are a disgusting pig. Just do it you douche. I don't fucking care." I growled he sighed and put the gun away.

"No... not just yet." He mumbled. My chest rose and fell... on the inside I was dying already. My body was on the edge of having a stroke. I tried to rub my palms dry when I suddenly hurt my finger on something sharp. I hesitated and tried to find out what it was. A nail. Oh my god. This was my chance I could cut the rope and free my hands with the sharp end of the nail... but I needed to distract him.

"So what happened then. You killed Lena and then?" I asked. He laughed.

"So after I got a taste of it I couldn't stop. But I needed to be careful because the police was investigating. But well... let's say I had luck right there. Dad black mailed the autopsist to stop studying Lena's body so no one would find out she was pregnant and no one would find out it was his. Because of that the chance was smaller to find a suspect. Dad also black mailed the police to stop the investigations and they did. So... the case was closed and I was out of it. I guess my dad somehow guessed it was me... it's not like he loved me or anything... he just didn't need the bad publicity!" He explained and shrugged. "Well it doesn't matter because like I said I started to like killing and so one night when I was on my way to Joe I found this young woman on the street. Her car had broke down. I immediately got the perfect idea. I offered her a lift and she agreed. I guess it was meanly because she know I was Jack Force. Well I didn't take her where she wanted to go but to our house in the Hampton's. I dragged her down into the basement... I still remember the way she begged and cried... it was heaven! So I brought her to Joe and gave him a gun. I ordered him to shoot her. But he didn't want to- I expected that so I told him he wouldn't get any food until he killed her. He held up 10 days and then he finally pulled the trigger and BAAAHHHMMM." He held the gun against his head and pretended to pull the trigger. I felt a tear sneak down my cheek. Oh my god. I felt even more sorry for all the women then before. "He got kind of sick after that but after the third time he did it without any complains. I was so proud of him. So now there was the problem with the bodies and I came up with this perfect idea. I practically made them a coffin out of concrete." He explained. "You wanna see it?" He asked. I shook my head wildly but he didn't care. He dragged the chair after himself like I weight nothing. He brought me to the broom chamber. He opened the door and turned on the light. Now I saw what he meant. It looked like huge steps. Every step held another woman in it wrapped in concrete. No smell, no sign of a dead body the idea is pretty much bullet proof.

"Amazing isn't it?" He asked. The dead women were here all along. This also explained the concrete-smell that never faded.

"It's sick... as sick as you are." I mumbled. He laughed and dragged me back.

"I take that as a compliment." He chuckled and sighed when we were back. He eyed Chey and kicked her. She wasn't moving. Tears shot in my eyes.

"Don't you dare touch her." I growled. He laughed and was coming up to me he was about to say something when Joe came in.

"We have a visitor Jack." He said and I felt like I was going to throw up. Edward. No! No! No! Please god leave him out of this. Let him live!!! Joe pulled a man inside. Messy hair.

"Oh god." I cried. When I saw the blood all over his face.

* * *

"Good job Joe." Jack complimented while Joe let go of him.

"Stan!! Old friend!! Buddy how have you been?" Jack asked. Stan was on the ground. He looked pretty beaten up and not in any kind of way able to talk. He tried to get up by pushing himself off of the floor by his hands but Jack just pressed his foot in between Stan's shoulder blades.

"No!!" I screamed when I heard Stan's groan. Stan turned his head and saw me and then spotted Chey.

"Honey..." He whispered and reached for Chey. Jack laughed and stepped on Stan's outstretched hand.

"Welcome to our little reunion Stan." Jack said and when Stan tried to get up to move over to Chey Jack kicked him as hard as he could. Stan fell to the ground and groaned. He didn't move. But that didn't stop Jack to kick him again... and again... and again.

"STOP IT!!! NOOO!!!" I cried but he didn't. He kicked him again and again. I tried to brake free but the ropes were too tight and I hadn't cut my way out yet. I needed to distract him once more.

"Tell me how it continues." I screamed and Jack stopped kicking Stan and smiled at me.

"You start to like my story don't you?" He asked. I didn't. It was making me sick. I wanted to cry and all I really wanted was to be in Edward's arms far away from here. "Well... When it was time for me to go to college. I needed Joe to come with me somehow. So I pretty much bought a whole block of apartments. Some really expensive ones and some more middle classed ones. And... this one." He smiled. I swallowed. "I wanted it to look like I was going into the whole immobile business. I let Joe live in one apartment and this one was my knew killing flat." He said and laughed. "It has something sentimental don't you think? This is where I killed my first human." He sighed and I felt another tear sneak away. "So this is how it worked. But I had this apartment up for sale all the time but never let someone clean up the blood stains so that first of all no one would ever buy this apartment and second no one would see that new stains followed all the time. Oh and did you like the door? I made it like this. I wanted this apartment to be accessible for everyone so that IF at some point someone found out about new murders up here everyone was a suspect." He explained. Oh my god.

"So... I bought the apartment from you? You had it all the time? Set up for sale so that it wouldn't be suspicious?" I asked in shock and he nodded proudly.

"Well I wasn't worried you would come behind my secret- especially not because you were friends with me. But when you took Lena's file in the police archive and then visited my dad AND installed cameras I knew it was time to stop you. So when I thought you were getting too close I photo-shopped some pictures of Stan and you to make the weird girl on the floor jealous and well how you can see it worked." He said and laughed. I cried again. It was over. All of this... I was going to die- which wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that Stan and Chey would die because of me. Their blood on my hands. I felt sorry for them and if there was any way I would...

"Let them go." I said. He gave me a surprised look.

"Who? Mary Jane and Peter Parker here?" He asked and pointed at Chey and Stan. "Forget it. You came to close so you have to pay for it. If you hadn't been so nosy they wouldn't be here." He said with a mean grin.

"But it's me that you want." I cried out. He shook his head.

"Sorry but you aren't that important to me babe. It's pretty much every woman I want. Yeah. That's more like it. The only person I don't really want to kill is Peter Parker here." He said and gave Stan a kick.

"So WHY do you do it?" I asked. Still trying to cut the rope.

"BECAUSE he knows too much. And it's all your fault. All of it!" He laughed. I couldn't stop crying.

"Let them go." I begged. I couldn't be responsible for their deaths. They loved each other! I wanted them to live together and be happy. I didn't want them to die like this. Jack let out an angry scream and came up to me.

"You fucking bitch- SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled and slapped me hard across the face. I let out a painful groan and felt the blood run into my mouth. I felt lightheaded but I couldn't stop now.

"NO! I'll never will you son of a bitch." I yelled at him while crying. Another punch in the face. I was about to say something when another one followed- and another one. I felt weak. My head hung down and all I was able to do was to sob. I had lost.

"So bitch... anything else you want to tell me?" He asked. I didn't answer. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. I let out a loud scream. "Look at me when I talk to you slut." He yelled. "And now answer me- do you have enough?" He asked. Yes I did. It was over. And I had to accept it. I couldn't hold my head up anymore. It was over. I was about to nod when his face changed all of a sudden, his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground. I cried in shock until I felt two warm hands on my cheeks.

* * *

"Oh my god. Bella! I am so sorry!" I looked up and cried even more when I saw Edward's green eyes. He stroked my cheek quickly and covered my face in chased kisses.

"Edward." I cried.

"I am here honey. I am here." He soothed me. I cried even more.

"Thank you, thank you." I got out. I was so grateful that he was here. He gave me a look that said everything. He tried to make a calm face so that I wouldn't be so upset but I saw his worry. He couldn't hide it.

"I am going to get you out of here." He whispered and started to untie my feet. I cried in relief.

"Oh god thank you Edward. Thank you so much." I got out. He looked up to me in concern and then took my face in his hands again. "Bella." He said. I was still sobbing. "Bella! Look at me." He ordered and I did. "You need to calm down. Keep a cool head. Ok?" He whispered. I bit my lip to stop the sobbing and nodded. He gave me a little smile and then a kiss on the forehead. "That's my girl." He whispered. My heart stopped. He called me his girl. "And now I am getting you out of here." He promised I let out a sob. We were safe. He was about to make a step back when he suddenly fell to the ground. Behind him was Jack. He was more than furious. There was no word for the expression on his face. No... no, no, no... no he couldn't hurt Edward... NO.

"Welcome Eddie." He said and gave him a hard kick. Edward groaned.

"NO!! Let him go!!!! Please!!" I begged through my crying. Edward opened his eyes and gave me a look... I guess he wanted to show me he was ok. Well I knew he wasn't.

"You know I don't like it to be called Eddie." He said and tried to sound carefree. I shook my head... no, no, no... that was wrong... no back talking... Another kick and I winced. Why couldn't he just stop kicking. Edward groaned and his eyes closed again. Jack sighed and looked at my legs which were free. He sighed.

"Well I guess you aren't dangerous." He mumbled and turned to the door. "JOE!" He yelled.

"So you brought Joe hu? I thought so... it made sense." Edward groaned in pain. Jack gave him a mean smug and then turned around to me.

"You should know Bella, that Edward knows about Joe." He said and I gasped.

"What?" I yelled. Edward tried to raise his head a little bit to look at me. Jack noticed and pressed his head down with his shoe.

"I found out a couple years ago Bella. They were over one Christmas and when Jack sneaked off Stan, Emmett, Jasper, and I followed him and found Joe. No one believed us and Henry Force was mad because we reminded him of his loss. Fact is no one EVER believed us. UH." Edward explained and groaned when Jack pressed his shoe down harder.

"Stop it!" I yelled but he didn't.

"That's why I didn't want you to meet him Bella." Edward continued and Jack pressed harder on his head. "It wasn't out of jealousy or anything. It was just simply the fact that I knew he was sick. I couldn't tell you... UHHHH... because you wouldn't have believed me... he would have won you over... please... uhh..." His head was read by now.

"Just stop Edward." I begged him. "Freaking shut up." I yelled. Jack wasn't going to stop before he stopped talking. At this moment Joe came in.

"Where have you been you stupid idiot?" Jack screamed. "How come you didn't notice Romeo here?" He asked and pressed down harder on Edward scull which made him groan in pain and I was crying harder even.

"Oh I needed to pee... I am sorry..." He mumbled. Jack punched him in the face but it didn't seem to hurt Joe.

"Get him on his knees." Jack ordered and Joe did as he was told. Edward's head hung down.

"No..." I mumbled. Jack let out a scream and came over to me. _Click._ The gun was back on my temple. I swallowed and held my head still.

"I can't stand your crying anymore. GOD!" He yelled. I nodded.

"Can you promise me something?" I asked Jack in a calm voice. He gave me a shocked look.

"You can have me. You can do what ever you want with me I don't care. Torture me, rape me..."

"No! Bella SHUT THE FUCK UP." Edward yelled.

"... kill me, chop me into pieces... what ever you want." I said. He raised his eyebrow. "Make me your new toy. I don't care I promise I won't complain once and I won't cry if you don't want me to. No tricks, no running away. You get me... all of me... but in return- you let them go." I begged.

"BELLA!!! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP THIS VERY SECOND..." Edward threatened but I interrupted him.

"He'll pay you money each month if you want to... but PLEASE let them go." I begged.

"Bella! I am serious... shut your mouth now." Edward growled. Jack gave me a thoughtful look and then looked at Edward.

"Hm... I think there is nothing that'll crash him worse than me raping you in front of him." Jack thought out loud with a little smile on his face. My breath hitched... what did I do? Rape me? Oh my god.

* * *

"Don't you DARE touch her... I SWEAR TO GOD!" Edward yelled. That seemed to be even more appealing to Jack. He came down to me and kissed me on the mouth hard. I wanted to cry. Especially when I heard Edward in the back ground trying to fight Joe off.

"Jack I swear! Let go of her now. I am going to kill you if you don't." He yelled. I cried on the inside. I wished he would stop saying that. It only made Jack more eager. But then I remembered that that was exactly what I wanted. I opened my mouth because I knew it was what he wanted. The kiss seemed to take forever until he let go and smiled at Edward- his hand on my shoulder.

"I think she likes it." He said. Edward gave me a shocked look.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked and his expression was more painful then ever. I started to cry hard.

"Please don't make it so hard. Just promise me you'll try to forgive me." I said and Edward started crying.

"I already forgave you everything. But..."

"No Edward... this is my choice. Promise me to be happy." I begged. He started to cry harder and didn't meet my eyes. "Forget all this and..." I swallowed. This was the hardest part. "Find another woman you'll love." I whispered.

"Bella..." He tried.

"Be happy... have kids... two and a half maybe?" I said with a sad smile. He broke right there and was only held up by Joe now.

"I can't." He cried out. "I can't without you. There'll never be another one for me." He explained. "I love you Isabella." Now I started to cry again. I tried so hard to be brave for him. But I couldn't.

"I wished everything had been different. I wished I'd never done all this." I cried. "I am sorry I put you in so much pain." I whispered.

"Then let me go instead of you." He begged. My head shot up. That pulled me back into reality.

"Jack let them go now. You agreed to do so." I said completely sober again. Jack looked at me and then at Edward and back to me.

"Hm..." He got out and my heart was beating worse than before. No, no, no... don't... I knew it was too much. "I think I was thinking this through wrong. You see Isabella... the whole thing here is just because of you." He said.

"So let the others go." I cried. He punched me. Edward screamed.

"Well... I am looking for the best way to break you... crush you... torture you... well the best way to do so is..." He made a dramatical pause. No, no, no... no, no, no... but it was too late. He walked over to Edward.

"NO!" I cried and Jack laughed.

"That's what I thought." He chuckled and pointed the gun against Edward's temple. I cried furiously.

"NO! Let him go!" I cried.

"See that's what I meant. He is your weakness. The worst thing I can do is take you what you need most and let you live with the thought that it's ALL your fault." He laughed darkly. _Click. _

"No!!! Oh god no!! Let him go!!" I cried and tore on the rope behind my back. It should be cut through by now! What the fuck was wrong in here?!

"It's ok Bella... calm down." Edward said calmly. I gave him a shocked look.

"Why do you let him do this?" I cried.

"Because it's the better way." He said and I cried even more. "Bella it's the other way around. YOU are the one that deserves a second chance. YOU are the one that should find true love again... everything I own will be yours. All the money, the houses- everything." He explained soothingly. I shook my head wildly.

"I fucking don't care about your money. I want you." I begged. He gave me a sad smile.

"Don't I know it." He mumbled.

"Don't leave me Edward." I begged. He gave me another smile.

"It's better this way." He said. He seemed to be completely alright with this. What's wrong with him. I pulled once more on the rope.

"So Edward..." Jack said and turned his back to me. "You're ready?" He asked. The rope was gone.

* * *

I jumped up and covered his body with mine before anyone realized what was going on. I hugged him tightly. Tears running down my cheeks.

"No, no, no... no don't leave me." I whispered. He pulled himself away from Joe and hugged me tightly.

"I love you Isabella. Always have always will." He whispered and kissed my neck. Joe tore Edward's arms away and I cried.

"Then why are you leaving me?" I cried and he tried to break free.

"Seriously one more move and I shoot her first." Jack growled and Edward stopped moving immediately. I held onto him hiding my face in his neck.

"Don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me." I whispered over and over again. "Don't leave me Edward." I begged and kissed his face.

"Joe take her off of him." Jack said annoyed and before I could hinder him Joe pulled me away.

"NO!" I cried.

"I am sorry love." Edward whispered.

"No, no, no!" I cried and tried to break free. I tried to go against Joe's strength which made him hold me harder. I cried when his hands seemed to crush my arms but I didn't care. I tried to pull away- to free myself. I would have done anything to safe Edward that moment.

"Shhh love... it will be alright." He tried to sooth me but I really didn't hear him then.

"Ready for your death?" Jack asked him and I screamed as loud as I could. Why was no one calling the god damn police? Edward gave Jack a short look and then his sincere eyes met mine which made me pull harder.

"Don't go." I begged.

"Please promise you'll try to forgive me." He whispered.

"Forgive you for what?" I asked while crying.

"Forgive me for being so selfish and being the one that goes first." He mumbled.

"Any last words Masen?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Edward said without looking away from me. "I love you Bella. Always have and always will and I didn't regret a second we spent together and..."

B – A – N – G!!!!

* * *

**And you thought the LAST cliffy was mean! :-o**


	41. Dead and gone

**BPOV:**

"Ready for your death?" Jack asked him and I screamed as loud as I could. Why was no one calling the god damn police. Edward gave Jack a short look and then his sincere eyes met mine which made me pull harder.

"Don't go." I begged.

"Please promise you'll try to forgive me." He whispered.

"Forgive you for what?" I asked while crying.

"Forgive me for being so selfish and being the one that goes first." He mumbled.

"Any last words Masen?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Edward said without looking away from me. "I love you Bella. Always have and always will and I didn't regret a second we spent together and..."

B – A – N – G!!!!

"NNNOOOOOOO!!!!!" I yelled. Joe let go of me and I fell to the ground. He was dead. Killed. Oh my god. I heard the body hit the floor and shook violently. It was over I didn't want any more. "Kill me... I want to die... Kill me..." I begged Jack. There was no reason for me to live any longer. I pulled my knees up to my stomach. I felt like I had to throw up. He was gone. My only love. He was gone. I cried while I felt the emptiness spread. I was less then a shell now... I was not existent anymore. I felt myself being pulled into a less and less emotionless being. I didn't feel the need to throw up anymore. I didn't feel the coldness of the floor. I didn't feel the ropes that had cut into my wrists. It was all gone even my sadness. It all was replaced with something worse- the feeling not to be anymore.

"Kill me Jack... kill me or I'll do it." I whispered. I didn't hear anything I didn't smell anything and my vision was blurry from all the crying. I let out a painful scream when I felt that the emptiness became to much to handle.

"Take care of her I can handle the two." I heard a low mumbled and started to scream even louder. No... no one was supposed to touch me. No, no, no... I noticed someone kneeing in front of me. Jack. He grabbed me by the shoulders and only now I realized I was shaking. He seemed to talk to me at least it looked like his mouth was moving.

"No, no, no... you took him." I shouted and tried to free myself. "Kill me or let me do it myself." I screamed. Through my blurry vision I saw something black hanging on his waist band. A gun. I took a deep breath. He thought I had calmed myself and as soon as he let go of my shoulders I grabbed his gun. _Click._ I needed to end my life now that I had a chance. I was about to hold the gun under my chin when Jack tried to pull it away.

"God Bella!" He screamed in shock. I pulled harder and felt how I won the struggle. "Help me now." He begged. And Joe appeared. They both struggled for the gun until Joe had my arms pined above my head. "How can she be this strong after she'd been beaten up like that?" He asked. Jack shook his head.

"I have no idea." He mumbled. He sounded... concerned. I breathed heavily. There were no tears left that I could have cried. My breathing was faster then ever. I was sobbing.

"Let me go... let me die. Please... please let me go with him. Don't leave me Edward." I sobbed. I didn't try to fight them why should I? They looked at each other and were silent.

"She..." Joe said.

"I know..." Jack mumbled.

"What are we..."

"I have no idea." Jack sighed. "Take the gun away." Jack ordered and Joe did. I didn't fight him. "So, now take care of Chey." He said.

"Are you..."

"Oh please. Just go." Jack said and Joe was gone. I stared at Jack who seemed to stare back. He stroked my cheek and I pushed him away.

"Don't." I mumbled. But he didn't stop. He came closer.

"Bella." He whispered and took me in his lap. He pressed me against his body and I didn't fight him. What would be the point in doing so? "Bella... shh it's alright..." He whispered and wiped the tears out of my eyes. I missed Edward so badly already. How was I supposed to survive at least 50 more years? I was going crazy already: thinking I could smell him, thinking I could hear him.

"Love I am here." He whispered. "I need you to calm down ok? Can you do that for me?" I sobbed. This hurt. Why was my head doing this? Jack kissed either of my eyes and then stroked his lips across my forehead and then my cheeks. The weird thing is: I felt it. I stopped sobbing. I felt his touch. After I hadn't felt anything before I could feel his touch. His lips. I sighed and felt my body relax just a little bit. "Good girl." He complimented me in his calm voice. I opened my eyes carefully but was blinded by a bright light. Everything was so bright. Was this heaven? If I could I would have laughed at myself. If I would have been in heaven...

"Edward?" I whispered confused when I saw him in the bright light. He was here... his ghost, spirit... what ever. He was here. He was holding me. He smiled at me. He seemed to be relieved.

"Love." He whispered and kissed my forehead really carefully. It felt so real. I closed my eyes because the light was blinding. He was here. His spirit.

"The light is blinding her. Close the window again." Edward ordered and suddenly the light was gone and I knew I was back in the cold dusty room in Jack's arms instead of Edward's. This hurt even worse than the thought of losing him in the first place. I felt his kisses again.

"Love... please open your eyes for me." Edward's voice whispered. I didn't want to... he'd be gone then. But... he asked me to... he did! So I opened my eyes. It took some time for my eyes to adjust and when they finally did I heard sirens coming closer.

I gasped. There he was. I took my hand and stroked over the little fold between his eyes. He was worried, concerned, upset but... he was here?

**EPOV:**

"Don't go." She begged. I saw her red skin where Joe grabbed her too hard. I wanted to punch him. I wanted to kill them both for hurting her so much. But I couldn't. I was weak and that was something I had never felt before. I couldn't do anything. Bella's crying pulled me back into reality. I was going to lose her soon.

"Please promise you'll try to forgive me." I whispered. I needed her to forgive me. I needed to know that she wouldn't be mad at me- I needed her to understand.

"Forgive you what?" She asked while crying. Her eyes were red and she looked exhausted. The dress she was wearing was ripped- I didn't think she noticed. Most of the buttons on the top part where gone. That worried me. Would he try to rape her when I wasn't there anymore? I wouldn't be able to protect her... ever again...

"Forgive me for being so selfish and being the one that goes first." I mumbled. I was feeling bad. I knew I tried to tell myself I did it for her. But I knew I also did it because I knew the pain would be to great when I'd live without her.

"Any last words Masen?" Jack asked.

"Yes." I said. A million of them. There was never an end when I needed Bella to know how I felt about her. It was a never ending story. I kept eye contact with her. These were the last seconds I would be able to see her wonderful brown eyes. I tried to remember just everything about them and then I realized that I was going to die. There was no memory when you were dad. At least not in hell I was sure about that. "I love you Bella. Always have and always will and I didn't regret a second we spent together and..."

B – A – N – G!!!!

I heard the shot but didn't felt it. No pain in any part of my body. But I heard Bella screaming. Was I dead? I looked around and there was Stan. Standing next to me- his eyes a pool of emptiness and his arms outstretched. A gun in his hands.

"Gosh I wished I could have asked you for your last words." He mumbled. I followed his look and only now saw Jack lying in front of me. I gave Stan a shocked look but he didn't notice. He pointed the gun at Joe who immediately let go of Bella. Stan took care of Joe while I was kneeling down next to Bella.

"Oh my love." I mumbled. I was scared. She was in no good condition.

"How is she holding up?" Stan mumbled.

"I don't think she can hear us." I mumbled.

"You think she has some..."

"Yeah... she is completely gone right now." I mumbled worried. I wanted to take her in my arms. Hold her tight. But I had the feeling she wouldn't want that right now.

"How did you..." I started.

"I waited for the right moment and when he became careless I reached for Bella's gun. He'd it thrown to the ground and so I took it and shot him in the back." Stan mumbled. He'd Joe tied to the chair Bella sat in before and gave me a look.

"I am worried about her." I whispered.

"I have a bad feeling about the aftermath." Stan said but I shook my head.

"Stop it. I don't want to hear any of it." He mumbled and turned his attention back to Bella who was still having a fit.

"Kill me... I want to die... Kill me..." She begged in between sobs. She was far away right now.

"Seriously Edward she..."

"Shut your mouth I don't want to hear any of it." I growled and he did.

"Kill me Jack... kill me or I'll do it." She said again. I swallowed. I needed to do something. Chey was still not moving. I imagined Bella to be the one lying there. I needed to help him. I needed to save Chey! I got up and Stan gave me a shocked look.

"Take care of here I can handle the two." Stan said and pointed at Joe and Chey. I nodded. Bella let out a piercing scream and my heart broke. What had I done to her. I broke her. Stan bit his lip. He knew I didn't want to hear what was obvious for both of us. "I called the police by the way. They'd be over any minute." He said instead. "And the ambulance." He mumbled. My head dropped.

"Yeah... that's good." I mumbled. My Bella needing an ambulance...

**BPOV:**

"Edward?" I whispered in shock. He gave me a small smile that immediately vanished and stroked over my cheek.

"How are you feeling love?" He whispered and gently brushed some hair out of my face.

"Edward you... but how..." He put his index finger on my lips.

"Not now. I just need to know if you're ok." He whispered and I nodded.

"Yes." I said and felt everything coming back. The dusty smell of the room and the feeling of Edward's arm underneath my knees and against my back. He looked relieved and took me in a careful embrace. I tried to hug him back even though my arms felt heavy.

"Oh god... love... I thought I would lose you." He cried and I hid my face in his neck.

"I thought I HAD lost you." I mumbled and clenched to his shirt.

"You will never lose me." He mumbled in my hair. We both cried and he rocked me back and forth. I heard people entering and rushing around us. Edward got up and carried me out of the apartment and outside. Then I sat on a stretcher and a doctor was inspecting me. Edward sat on his own one on the opposite side. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Never again would I look somewhere else. He was real. He was alive. He sat here watching my every move.

I swallowed. I knew this look. He was waiting for my break down. I gave him a small smile to show him that I was fine. He didn't buy it. My wounds got disinfected and I didn't even wince. Except of some stitches nothing major happened. Suddenly Edward jumped up and ran away. I looked after him and was about to scream he should come back but then I saw where he was heading. Chey. They were bringing her away. He grabbed Stan by the elbow. Talking to him. I frowned and got up when I saw Stan breaking down.

"She's gone." He screamed and fell to the ground. I kneed down next to him and Edward was gone again. I hugged Stan trying to sooth him.

"What happened?" I asked in a whisper.

"They say it's over. They say she was dead for too long." He cried.

"Stan!" Edward yelled. We both looked up. He was in the back of one of the ambulances. "Get your fucking ass over here I can't fucking do this alone." He yelled. Stan got up and all of a sudden he was in doctor mode. I followed them and saw Chey lying on a stretcher.

"We need adrenaline. Fast." Edward mumbled and Stan got some out of a drawer. "Inject it as close to the heart as you can get." He instructed and Stan did. They worked hand in hand and it came so natural that one could think they'd never done something else. Edward was sitting on top of Chey and started a heart massage. "Get the heart defibrillator ready." Edward yelled and Stan did. "300." Edward said and ripped Chey's top. He got down from her and took the paddles. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." Stan said.

"Clear." Edward screamed and the next second Chey's body raised and fell again. "Nothing. We're going up to 350." He mumbled and so Stan did. "Clear!" Edward yelled. And again Chey's body raised up and fell again. There it was! The beeping sound but as soon as it come it was gone already. "Do some heart massage." Edward said and Stan followed his order. Edward charged the heart defibrillator on 450. I gasped. Edward gave me a short look then turned back around and watched Chey and Stan.

"I am missing something. I keep missing something." He mumbled. He turned to me. "Bella. Remember for me please... how did it happen? Did he choke her or something?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No... he hit her with the gun. She fell and after that she didn't move anymore." I mumbled. He gave me a shocked look and put the defibrillator away.

"Fuck." He mumbled. He jumped out of the ambulance truck and ran to one of the firefighters. I saw him talking and the firefighter frowned. Then he ran off and came back the next second with a... a heave case. Edward took it and ran back to the ambulance. "Stan stop the heart massage and get me everything you can find on sanitation." He yelled and again- Stan did. Edward opened the case and I let out a loud scream. Stan turned around and looked at Edward in shock.

"You aren't serious... are you?" He asked.

"Don't stand around like that." Edward growled. And Stan got the sanitizer. "Edward you can't just use a screwdriver." Stan said.

"Well there is no other option." Edward growled and disinfected the power drill properly.

"You are not going to drill holes in my girlfriend with THAT thing." Stan growled. Edward put the power drill back together and looked at him for a second.

"Stan. She is not dead. Believe me. But if you don't let me release the pressure in her brain she will be soon." Edward said. Stan gave him a shocked look.

"Hematomas... of course." He whispered.

"And I have no idea where and especially not if they are epidural or supdural." Edward mumbled and inspected her head. "Here is the bruise of the gun. The hematoma is on the side that hit the floor which means on the other side. I have no idea where exactly." He mumbled. "Shave her hair of right here... that's enough... good. Now give me the drill." Edward ordered. Stan hesitated. "Stan give me the fucking power drill." He growled and Stan did.

"Have you ever done this before?" Stan asked.

"In theory... I am going into neurology so... ." Edward answered.

"Theory?!?" He asked.

"Well yeah... I know the steps." Edward mumbled and turned the drill on. "Get the tubes ready." He mumbled and then they were quiet and all there was to hear was the drill. I was still so traumatized that I didn't wince when I heard the drill go through her scull. I didn't even twitch when the blood spilled.

"Give me the tube." Edward mumbled and Stan did. They did this a couple of times until Edward was satisfied. Still no heartbeat. Stan's head dropped.

"That's not possible." Edward mumbled. He looked around and then found the clamp that was supposed to be on her finger. He put it back in its place and all three of us held our breath. Waiting for a heart beat. Beep. There it was. Beep there it was again. Edward sighed.

"Heart beat is increasing." He sighed. "Those doctors are a joke." He mumbled and motioned them to come over. "She's all yours..." He mumbled and got out of the ambulance truck.

"Edward." Stan called. Edward wrapped his arm around me and looked at him. "Thank you." He said and Edward smiled.

"No prob man... now get going and look after your girl." Edward said and pulled us away. "You need to talk to the police officers." He whispered to me. I froze right there and shook my head wildly. He placed himself in front of me and rubbed my arms soothingly.

"Honey. It's important." He whispered. But I just shook my head.

"No... no... I don't want to... no." I mumbled and felt tears coming.

"Come to me love." He whispered and took me in his arms. "It's ok. I love you and understand you. I won't make you do something you don't want to do... maybe tomorrow or the day after it's all better and it's easier for you." He whispered. I nodded my head but wasn't sure if it was going to be better. Ever.

* * *

**Just for your information. I had this chapter done with the previous together. But what kind of cliffy would it be if I posted it at the same time? :-P**

**Love ya and even most of you told me that they hate me I knew it wasn't a serious comment because:**

**You know you love me, **

**XOXO :P :P :P  
**


	42. Broken me

**BPOV:**

So we went home. More likely he drove us. I just sat there and stared. There was nothing to say. We just escaped death and there was no point in talking about the fact how close it was. But on the other hand... the situation was to serious for any other topic. So there was nothing else then to say nothing.

We came home and I noticed that the door was still open. He had probably been as shocked as I was when he saw the laptop. I hadn't shut it down so... yeah he kind of got the idea on his own.

Hm... I wonder...

I walked into the dining room without another word and there it was. My laptop. Still showing the killing room and new blood which probably belonged to Jack. I reached out for the laptop when Edward rushed in and shot it.

"Let's get you all cleaned up. Shell we?" He mumbled and pulled me out before I could say anything. I looked back to the laptop and then let him pull me without another word. In fact I hadn't talked at all since we got in the car. It's not that I played dumb or anything. I knew how to form words and my voice was still working. It was just... not necessary. At least I felt like it wasn't necessary to speak. I let him pull me into the bathroom. He gave me a long look.

"Are you feeling nauseous?" He asked. I shook my head. He felt my forehead and then frowned. "No fever either. Are you ok?" He asked and I nodded. Even though I knew I wasn't. I mean. I was ok if you compared my situation to the one of a poor girl in Bangkok. But still. I hadn't been ok for a while now. In fact it had been a couple of month since I had been ok and I seriously questioned myself if I would ever be ok again. When did I laugh the last time? A real laugh.

All these thoughts and emotions filled just a couple of seconds- to short for Edward to notice the lie hidden behind my nod- even though I was sure he knew exactly that I wasn't ok.

"The tub is full for you to enjoy." He whispered and smiled. I nodded and knew what to do. I needed to act normal. So I took off my dress. He turned around. "I'll see you in a bit." He mumbled and was gone.

* * *

I froze right on the spot. There it was. This feeling that I'd felt when I thought Edward was gone. Not that strong but still present. It cut my throat and clenched together all my organs. I gasped for breath but there was none in this big bathroom. I sat on the edge of the bathtub and tried to control the panic attack that I was most definitely having. Every time when I thought it was gone it came back again. It hit me by surprise every time and there was nothing to stop it.

_You have no real friends. They all hate you now anyway. And you lost your fiancé. Your mom is on the other side of the world. You are alone. Alone. Completely alone. Forever. They all hate. You. All of them. What are you doing here anyway? Why are you back at Edward's? It's not your home anymore. He was just the lifesaver. Don't think he feels something for you. Well nothing else than hate that is._

I gasped. What was I doing here? I had no right to be here!

_In fact I had no right to be in Boston at all. The whole time I was studying. I didn't deserve it. But where am I suppose to go? My mom doesn't want me either. In fact. She never wanted me. If she hadn't been pregnant she'd never had to marry my dad. It's all my fault._

I jumped up. I wasn't wanted anywhere. The truth hurt but I was glad I had finally realized it. I wasn't wanted. I had never been loved this was all an illusion. Maybe Edward had never loved me? Maybe he had just felt sorry after I had told him the story of my parents. And now that I behaved so badly he couldn't take me anymore. That was it. I wasn't loved.

I felt like trash and didn't know what to do. Until I realized what people do with trash... I got up and looked through the drawer next to the sink. And then I looked through the one underneath. Nothing. I walked over to the first aid kit and got out the scalpel I knew Edward always had kept in there. Since he was living with me it came in rather handy... s_ee- he always had to pick up your pieces, too_. I took off the plastic and looked at the sharp knife in my hands. When I saw the light reflect in it I started crying. This was it. This was my way out and I would take it... because there was no other. I kneed down next to the tub and cried even harder.

_Isabella Swan- no one loves you._

That was all it took...

**EPOV:**

I sighed- still lying on my bed. I looked at my watch for the hundredth time. How long did she need? She'd been In there for 45 minutes now. That's when my phone rang.

"Yeah?" I mumbled. I was fucking tired. It was 4am and I hadn't slept at all of course.

"Hey Edward!" Stan said. "How are you?" He asked.

"I am fine. I am not so sure about Bella though." I mumbled worried. It hurt badly to see her like this.

"How is she holding up?" He asked.

"I am not sure yet... she is just taking a bath." I explained. "So tell me how is Chey?" I asked.

"She is ok. They stabilized her and all. She'll be fine. She's going to sleep through today and then they'll wake her up tomorrow first thing in the morning." He explained. A coma. They had put her in a coma but he couldn't phrase the words.

"Well that's good. It's just a day and a night. You'll get through it." I said and he let out a sleepy groan.

"Well yeah... you got through 6 weeks of..." Coma. I added the word in my head. "She'll be fine." He said.

"Sure she will." I added.

"So... how long is Bella taking a bath actually?" He asked.

"48 minutes already." I mumbled. There was silence on the other side.

"Edward..." Stan got out. His voice sounded completely awake and serious all of a sudden.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Uhm... I am not sure how to put this but... well... you know she is in a shock right now... people react to this kind of stuff differently..." He mumbled.

"Get to the point." I growled. I hated when he talked like that.

"Well Edward... don't you think 45 minutes is a little bit long for a bath?" He asked straight out.

"What do you mean? She is a girl!" I said as a matter of fact.

"Uhm yeah... a broken girl... don't you think... well... " I got up to walk into the kitchen so that I could yell at him without Bella getting upset..

"Stan. Are you trying to say that..." I broke up when I felt something wet underneath my feet. I looked down and saw a huge pool of water in the middle of the bedroom. I followed the pool until it lead me to the bathroom. "Oh god..." I whispered.

"Tell me if I have to call the ambulance." Stan mumbled and hung up. I threw the phone away and opened the door immediately. No, no, no, no, no... this couldn't be true... after I fought so hard for her to stay alive... how could she do that to me?

* * *

There she was. On the floor surrounded by a pale pink pool of water. The blood of her open wrist had mixed with the water.

"Bella!" I cried and kneed down next to her. She was not moving- completely pale. Oh god. I had to make myself check for her pulse because I was so afraid of not finding one.

"Jesus." I mumbled relieved as soon as I had found it. I looked at her wrists and saw that she had only cut one. I was sure she had passed out at the sight of blood. I ran for the first aid kit and started to examine the cut. It wasn't very deep. Thank god! She would be ok. I disinfected the wound and anesthetized the arm quickly. Her cut needed stitches. She didn't wake up anyway.

As soon as I had closed the wound and put a bandage around it I thought about bringing her in a hospital. I knew she hadn't lost too much blood but the fact that she had tried to kill herself worried me. I decided against it. She didn't need foreign people now. She needed me. At least I hoped so. I got her out of her clothes and her shoes. Than lifted her gently into the full tub. The water was still warm enough because she had never turned it off. Thank god... if she had turned it off... who knew when I had gone in there and checked on her? I was careful not to let her bad wrist drop into the water. Even though she was unconscious I could still feel her muscles relax in my arms. I sighed. Still holding her in my arms- my clothes completely drenched in a mixture of blood and water but I didn't care. I didn't care about a lot today. I didn't care about the fact that she was naked either. I hadn't seen her like this for at least 3 months but this didn't count I guess... there was nothing sexy on her right now. I was clearly in doctor mode. I took her pale blue sponge and washed her body gently. I knew she needed that and I knew deep down she felt it. It wasn't just what her body wanted it was also what her soul needed. Some stroking... being gently... in fact just showing her how much I cared. I guess that was the problem. When I had her all cleaned up I lifted her out of the tub and pressed her against me. The water running down my body. I didn't care. The whole apartment was soaked anyway. I placed her on the edge of the tub and held her in place with one hand while grabbing a towel with the other one. I dried her up and checked her pulse again. It was getting stronger. I let out a relieved sigh. She would be fine. I wrapped her in the towel and carried her into the bedroom just to put her down on the bed. I went into her closet and looked for something she could wear. As soon as I had put some clothes on her I put her in bed the right way and tucked her in. I sighed when I watched her lay there peacefully. This would be a fight... for sure. I wanted to lay next to her but there was so much to do. I turned around and started to clean up the mess. I dried the floor in the bedroom and in the bathroom and then filled the bathtub with cold water to drench all the blood smeared clothes in it. I sighed and went to take a hot shower.

"God." I mumbled when the warm water ran down my back and my muscles relaxed. What a night. I preyed Bella would sleep through the day like Chey. I guessed that it would be best.

There was no time for me to stay in the shower. There was no time for me to stay away from Bella. I put on a t-shirt and pajama pants and than got into bed. I rolled on my side and watched Bella being knocked out. I shook my head and stroked across her cheek. That's when she sighed. I was about to pull away when I remembered that her sighing was something good.

* * *

"Edward?" She mumbled. Panic in her voice.

"I am here love." I whispered soothingly. She opened her eyes and tried to focus on my face. Even though it was dark I could see the effort it took her to do so. "Good morning my angel." I whispered gently. She let her tongue run over her dry lips.

"Edward what happened?" She asked and I sighed.

"A lot happened." I responded but she shook her head.

"No... I mean after... THAT..." She wanted to stroke some hair out of her face- it was a reflex but she froze when she felt her wrist ache. At least it looked like it. "Ouch." She whispered surprised and looked at her arm only now noticing the bandage. "What..."

"It's ok love." I whispered. But she didn't think so. She sat up immediately. "Be careful you're still very..." I hesitated. Light headed? I didn't know how much I could tell her in this state of being. How much she was able to take and how she would react about her try to kill herself.

"Very what? And where does this bandage come from?" She asked in a weak tone and touched it as if she couldn't believe it was really there.

"Well..." I started.

"Oh my god..." She whispered and my head dropped. She knew. "Oh god." She whispered again. I sat up and leaned against the head board. I thought it would be better for her to make this up alone. I would be here if something got out of hand. "Oh god... oh god... oh god... I am a... I tried... I am... oh god." She whispered and I looked down on my hands. "I was... I mean... I couldn't..." Her voice broke and I pulled my eyebrows together. This was painful. So very painful. "I am sorry." She got out and then her shoulders started to shake. I stared at her back in shock and pulled her to my chest.

"Hey... it's alright." I mumbled and stroked her arms.

"No... no, no, no..." She cried and clinched to my t-shirt. I stroked her back soothingly and rested my chin on her head. "I am so sorry... I don't know why..." Her voice broke again. I held her tight and turned my head so that it was my cheek that rested on her head.

"Hm... I don't believe that. I think you know exactly why." I whispered carefully. She nodded her head and my heart broke.

"Yes but... but I wouldn't do it again... it's not the right way out... I know that." She promised.

"Tell me why, love." I whispered. She didn't say anything but I could wait. I stroked her back and her arms, I kissed her head and held her close. I wanted her to know that I was there.

"It's so hard." She cried.

"No it's not. You don't need to be afraid. I'll love you no matter what." I explained but she shook her head.

"Don't." She begged.

"What?"

"Don't say that." She whispered.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Because it's not true. It's not possible to love me after all that I have done to you... and our friends. It's impossible to still... want me!" She explained. I sighed and hugged her even closer.

"Oh Bella. My stupid little Bella." I whispered. She cried even more. I wiped away her tears and smiled at her. "My stupid, silly, beautiful, perfect love." I smiled and she shook her head.

"Don't call me that." She begged and I sighed again.

"Listen to me. Listen closely for what I am going to tell you now is what should go through your mind every time when you think you aren't worth all the things you have. You are perfect to me. Maybe you make mistakes. Maybe you get me almost killed but that doesn't matter because I still love you the way you are. And I knew that you were a danger magnet before I signed up for this so head up. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you! Always have, always will. We are together for four years now and nothing has changed about that. It's more the other way around- my feelings for you got stronger! And even if I tried... I couldn't live without you." I explained.

"But... but you broke up with me." She whispered. I gave her a sad smile. How was I going to make this right?

"Yes... but more because... well I didn't mean it. After you left I walked home and tried to figure out what I had just done. It was not possible for me to think of a life without you. And I realized pretty fast that I had completely overreacted. So you kept some stuff from me! What shell I care? It's not like you cheated on me or anything." I exclaimed. She gave me a long look.

"You know I'd never do that." She said and I smiled and nodded. She pulled away and sat up. I watched her hand go through her wet hair.

"Everything is just the way it was before we..."

"No!" She almost screamed. I gave her a shocked look. She jumped out of the bed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"No! No! No! No!" She said through her teeth. I frowned and watched her pace back and forth. I let her mumble under her breath and walk for about 5 minutes before I decided she needed me to say something.

"Bella." I said in a tone that practically spelled authority. She stopped immediately and stared at me. "Come here. Sit down... and now take a deep breath.... that's right. So now stay calm and tell me what's going on in that mind of yours." I said and she nodded. She looked at me and bit her lip.

"I can't do this." She sat and got up. "I can't be with you... at least not now. I need a night to sleep over it... or two." She explained and I gave her a shocked look. What? Why? I felt numb. She sighed. "I don't want it to be like before. I want to know what I had done wrong the last couple of weeks and I want to fix it. And I need to work up what happened tonight. I just can't go back to how it was 12 hours before. Don't you understand Edward? The spark is gone. The butterflies as well... and I need them back... I just need to find them." She explained and I shook my head. I wasn't shocked by what she was saying because it was true.

"I know. I want you to work it out!" I explained and she nodded her head. It wasn't like I hadn't felt it, too. Sure I was still in love with her but well... not like before... I guess I lied a little before...

"If you really want to help me... let me go." She begged. I swallowed hard.

"Sorry?" I asked in hope to have understood her the wrong way.

"I want you to let me go for some days. Let's say until... Friday?" She asked.

"That's a whole week." I exclaimed.

"Yes." She nodded. I shook my head.

"No! I just got you back. I won't let you leave again... and where do you want to go anyway?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I am not sure y..."

"No! No! No! I say no. You are not allowed." I got out and crossed my arms in front of my chest. She gave me a shocked look.

"What? I am not allowed to leave? Who are you?" She asked. I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands.

"Ok. Listen. I don't want to fight with you. I really don't. So could we please just find a compromise? I want you to work this out and if you think it's important you do this alone I'll let you do it. Under one condition... I want you to stay in the penthouse. You can take another bedroom and so on but... please stay in the penthouse." I begged. I was afraid she would try to kill herself again. She gave me a long look. Her eyes said everything- she knew I didn't trust her when her health was concerned.

"Fine." She said slowly. "But I get to set the rules." She demanded and I nodded. "No entering of the bedroom without my permission." I was about to say something when she raised her voice. "EXCEPT of situations you think I am in danger. I am of limits when it comes to kissing, cuddling... well you know. Well any other woman is of limits, too." As if I'd take another woman. She nodded as well and then took a deep breath.

"Well I guess I am going to move now." She mumbled. I looked at the clock.

"What about school?" I asked.

"I am not going." She mumbled and I nodded. I had somehow hoped she would say that. I wanted her to make this right... not just half of it.

"Good. I am going to excuse you." I said and she gave me a short smile. Than she gave me a peak on the cheek and was gone.

"Thank you Edward." She mumbled. I smiled.

"I just want you to feel better." I mumbled. And then she was gone. I sighed and fell back on the bed. I wasn't mad. I can't even say that I object actually. It was either this or a clean cut... I preferred this.

* * *

**Hey guys! I am so SOOOORRRRRRYYYY about what I am going to say now. We are working our way up to the finaly! :-o I know. I am shocked, too. It'll be about two, three, four more chapters tops! I actually have a lot more in mind about their future but... I guess it'll be a triology...**

**WHICH is good... BUT I am not going to write the third part anytime soon. I need some time here... probably during summer or something... which will be in July... so... yeah... sorry... :-(**

**Oh by the way... look at my last two blog entrys... I am pulling something off here :D  
**


	43. Authors note! SORRY!

**Hey guys.**

**I AM SORRY! This is just an author not and the MOST STUPID ever!!!**

**I just discovered twitter for myself :D **

**So... whoever wants to add me my nickname is: FirsWarSumBreez**

**my real Name is Laura Loedden**

**I think it's fun but I guess you need to get started first :D**

**So... yeah...**

**Sorry... I am going to update sooon!  
**


	44. Playing by the rules?

**Hey guys!!**

**I am freaking back! I missed you :-( I hope you aren't toooo mad... I became a waiter about two months ago and this job takes all my strength. I came back from Milan yesterday so... I don't know how I have the strength to post this but I do... so... you should be glad I did... because I came back at 2am and got up at 8... soooo I am tired...**

**LOVE YA!!!**

**PS: I AM SOOOOOOOOOO GLAD TO BE BACK!**

* * *

**EPOV:**

I didn't sleep a lot that night. On the one hand because I listened to every sound- afraid she would do something stupid. And on the other hand because it was just too strange to not have her next to me. I got up before my alarm clock rang and got into the shower. I made some breakfast and didn't know if I should make some for Bella, too. I decided against it and just made some waffles for myself.

It was 8:30 am when I entered my car and made my way to school. I sighed. She still had to do this paper for Mr. Scrawl... I just hoped she would work on that...

I was only 5 minutes gone when cold sweat appeared on my forehead. I bit my lip. My pulse was increasing and I felt lightheaded. I groaned when the nausea hit me. I had a panic attack. It was unbelievably hard to leave Bella at home alone when she was not really well. I was about to turn around when I took a deep breath and continued on my way to school.

This was about trust... maybe we both had to catch up on some stuff...

**BPOV:**

I woke up because the sunlight blinded me. I groaned because my head felt like it was thrice as big as it should be. I sat up slowly and tried to figure out where I was. I frowned for a second and then everything came rushing back. I groaned and fell back. It was 9am. Edward was long gone. I got up and took a shower. It felt good to just relax for once. After I was done I lay down again- hoping to go back to sleep. Sleep was just so relieving. There were no bad feelings and sleep made you forget the pain for a little while. I felt the heaviness of my body and then my eyelids came down slowly. I sighed in relieve when I felt myself get pulled away. Well until my stomach growled. I groaned. I was hungry.

I got up and made myself some waffles. I just had a very strange craving for them all of a sudden. I took the food back into my room and ate them in my bed. I placed the plate on the floor as soon as I was done and tried to sleep again. And there was the familiar pull again. I felt myself becoming sleepy and sighed in relieve.

All of a sudden my heart started to beat faster and I gasped for breath. I sat up straight in bed and was breathing heavily. I looked around but there was nothing odd about my room. My hand went through my hair and I was confused. What was going on? Why was I panicking all of a sudden. My body moved without the permission of my mind. I got out of bed and walked out of the room, along the hallway until I stood in front of the door leading to the lift. I stared at the door wondering what I was doing here until my eyes found the floor and were glued to the newspaper that just touched the tip of my naked toes. I frowned and then picked it up. I turned it the right way around and gasped in shock when I saw the headline of the title page. "_Family drama... long lost son of the Forces still alive- and a serial killer"_ I gasped for air and fell on my knees. I flipped the newspaper around and cried out when I saw two huge pictures of Jack and Joe. I threw the newspaper away, ran into my room, slammed the door shut, and leaned against it- breathing heavily. No, no, no... they just couldn't leave me alone. I needed some peace. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

I ran to my bed and hid underneath the blanket. Sleeping seemed impossible now... even though I never wanted to forget more then right now. I held my breath as if I tried to listen to any movements in the house. As if I was afraid that the pictures came to life and Jack and Joe were coming for me to finish what they hadn't last night.

I started to cry uncontrollably and grabbed the blanket even more.

* * *

I don't know how or when but I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remembered was a slight knock at the door.

"Yeah." I mumbled sleepily and sat up.

"It's me... just wanted to tell you that I'm back." He mumbled without coming in.

"Uhm... thanks." I mumbled and heard Edward go away. I sighed and leaned back. This was becoming so weird.

That's how I spent the rest of the day and the whole night- I stared at the ceiling... doing pretty much nothing. My life was becoming boring fairly fast.

* * *

It was seven when I heard Edward turning on the shower. 7:30am... Edward left the house. I sighed and got up. I took a quick shower and made myself some coffee. Due to the fact that I hadn't been able to sleep I had made a plan... might as well use the night!

My heart seemed to beat out of my chest when I approached my laptop... which was still on the dining table. I grabbed it without wasting another thought and marched back into my new room. I placed it on my bed and turned it on with a sigh. This was costing way too much energy but there was no time left. I needed to hand in the paper by the end of the week and that was not far away.

I bit my lip and stared out of the window... how to start? And what would I write anyway and how would it all fit into an article. I groaned and rolled my eyes. How was something little like an article able to cause me so much pain?

I got up again and got another cup of coffee, sat down again, got up again, paced back and forth in my room just to sit down with my laptop on my lap and staring at the blanc paper. I bit my lip in anger but then couldn't contain it anymore. I pushed the laptop away and started to scream. How was that possible? I had seen it all! How was it possible that I couldn't write it down. I felt nausea creeping up my stomach and stomped into the bathroom- splashing some water in my face and looked at my reflection. I had lost some weight in the last months... all this stress showed on my body. I shook my head and forced myself back onto the bed. I put the laptop back on my lap and this time I started writing... I started at the beginning... I started with Lena Morgan.

* * *

Now that I had found the right way to begin the rest just seemed to flow out of my fingertips. I just sat there and watched the words on the screen come to life. I was half way through the Lena part when it started. I first didn't notice how cold my fingers were but then my whole body started shaking and suddenly I was well aware of the cold sweat on my forehead and the almost hyperventilating breathing. I put the laptop down and slid down to the ground where I curled up to a ball.

_Ok... Bella... you're having a panic attack... you'll get through this... you'll get through this... you'll get..._

But I didn't come further because that was the moment I felt this very familiar pull and was sucked into the scene of two nights ago. There he was, on his knees... his face stained with tears and he was begging... begging for me to stop causing a scene, begging for me to take it and run... run without him. And than there was the shot and I fell to the ground and screamed for all life was worth. Screamed from the top of my lungs. Screamed for help, screamed for it to fucking stop... but most of all- I screamed for Edward.

At some point the flashback stopped and I found myself not on the floor but in my bed... I groaned... that flashback took all my strength away. It was already 7pm and I knew who had carried me in my bed. I sighed and didn't know how I felt about it.

I knew I should be thankful because he left the room as I had told him to... but was it wrong to wish that he hadn't? I groaned and rubbed my forehead... I needed to get my needs in order... I was such a messed up bitch right now. After all that- I called it a day.

* * *

Day three and I hadn't finished the rough draft of my paper. Two more days till deadline and I had the feeling I was back in school writing on my portfolio... even though I finished that one in time. I sighed when I got up at 10am and walked into the kitchen I was in need of some... coffee?!? Right there! On the counter... coffee... I smiled. He had made me some coffee. I even couldn't stop smiling when I walked back into my room and when my mouth started to hurt at 11:20am I realized that I hadn't stopped smiling since. I sighed and pushed the laptop away gently and rubbed my eyes in exhaustion. Writing this article took a lot from me. Especially when I thought of my... seizure the night before. I got up and looked out of the window... it was still snowing.

The next time I went into the bathroom I noticed that my pajama-pants were hanging even looser on my hips. I groaned. I hated it when I lost so much weight. It just got to me... I was feeling weak and I just looked ugly when I was so skinny... but I couldn't help it... it had always been like that when I got into life changing situations. It had been the same when my parents tried to safe their marriage years ago. I sighed and put my hair together in a pony tail and decided that I needed to do something that would get me out of this room. So I took an apple out of the fridge and sat down on the couch in front of the TV. I watched through a millions of different soaps until I fell asleep.

* * *

"Well this reminds me of snow white." A voice said while laughing and plopped down next to me. I woke up and saw Edward smiling at me. "Thank god you're not dead." He added and laughed. I gave him a shocked look. Where came all this easiness from and where was the heavy weight that had been on my shoulders ten seconds ago? I smiled- his laugh was contagious.

"Yeah... If I'd been dead you would have had to get some handsome guy to kiss me and unfortunately I must say... I haven't seen any since I left Germany." I teased and he laughed even more.

"Oh no you didn't." He said and slapped my leg playfully. Which was sending me into fits of laughter.

"What happened Edward? Did you turn gay?" I got out and he laughed with me.

"Yeah... I finally came out of the closet." He said and rolled his eyes. I took a deep breath and sat up and looked into his eyes. We were silent for a while and I couldn't help but smile. Not only because of our conversation but also because of what I saw in his eyes. He was still worried and he was everything else than cheerful but he tried to be... for me! Because he knew that I needed a rainbow right now... I needed something colorful in my world which was only gray right now. I sighed and pulled my legs to my chest resting my head on my knees. Edward mirrored my position and smiled at me.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"Don't know... any suggestions?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"How about a movie?"

"Sounds good let's watch something funny." I said.

"Ok... but something new... something we haven't watched yet." He added and I laughed.

"Which isn't hard because we never watch TV." I sighed and he nodded.

"True... well let's watch..."

"500daysofsummer." We both shouted at the same time and laughed when we noticed.

"Do you know what that movie is about?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I have no idea." He answered and I laughed.

"Me neither but 500 days of summer sounds like something bright." I said and got up.

"Let's see if I can find it." I mumbled and walked next to the huge flat screen and opened one of those huge closets that hid our DVD collection.

"It should be on the top shelf to your left." He said. "Can you reach it?"

"Of course." I got out and stretched my arm up as far as possible. Edward let out a painful groan behind me and I looked at him in fear.

"What's wrong?" I almost shouted. He walked into the kitchen and I followed him quickly. "Edward?" I whispered lowly... afraid of making him mad. He had this huge frown on his face which made him look worried and angry at the same time. He pulled drawers open, looking for something... slamming them shut. I winced every single time. My hands clenched together to fists and then spread again... I was more than nervous. My heart did more than just beat fast. I felt the low pressure behind my eyeballs and the dizziness coming. He was mad. Because of me? "Edward." I coughed even lower than before. Everything was starting to spin and I grabbed the frame of the door. He looked up and the anger turned to shock when he saw me loosing my consciousness. He was about to run to me but than stopped himself... again I cursed the rules I had put up. He let out a frustrated growl and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Sit the fuck down." He growled and watched me walk to a stool until I sat and was feeling slightly better. He returned to his search until he finally found what he had been looking for in the first place and got his cell out.

"Edward what..." But he didn't let me finish.

"..eat." He got out saying every word in a sharp tone.

"What?" I asked confused. I was prepared for everything- except for that.

"You heard me... I am going to order some Chinese and you'll eat it." He said and I bit my lip. He shook his head. "I let this slip for far too long." He mumbled. While dialing the number he walked to the fridge and poured me some coke in a huge glass. "Drink." He murmured and I bit my lip even harder. I knew he was concerned and all but... well... I kind of liked... no... let's not go there!

I drank the coke and sighed in relief when the voices around me weren't muffled anymore and the room had stopped spinning. Edward gave me a look and shook his head. He ended the call and shook his head again.

"I can't believe you." He got out and I looked at him in amazement. "How can you forget to eat?" He asked and I was even more amazed.

"How do you know that I haven't eaten anything?" I asked. He huffed and came up to me. He slowly lifted my shirt so that my stomach was showing and I gasped. His fingers had touched my skin lightly while pulling the shirt up and it felt so amazing that I was forced to think of sex... now... in the kitchen... He hadn't touched me in so long that this was the most amazing feeling I had felt the past months. He looked at my stomach and his frown appeared on his forehead again.

"I know that you haven't eaten because I know you AND because your stomach was never this … well you've never been this skinny." He muttered. "It's just not you... it just looks sick... which makes me worried." He mumbled and I bit my lip again while watching his face. I bit my lip so that I could stop myself from doing unappropriated things to him with them. Because right now everything I was craving was his jawline... He pulled the t-shirt back down and sighed.

"Let's go watch that movie." He mumbled. I nodded even though I wasn't entirely sure why I nodded exactly and followed him back into the living-room. He had put the DVD in while I took my seat on the couch again and he on the other end.

We started watching the movie and it didn't take me a minute to realize it wasn't a comedy... the comment "this is not a love story" right at the beginning made the uneasiness even bigger. I curled up on my side of the couch and felt Edward's eyes on me.

"We don't need to watch this you know." He mumbled and I shook my head.

"No! Why not?" I mumbled. Even though the fact that I couldn't bare a drama screamed in my head. Sometime during the movie the food came and we ate- Edward made sure I ate a lot... which was kind of... nope... I am not going to say it.

* * *

It was 11pm and fact was: this movie was a bad decision. It was about this romantic guy who was looking for the one and fell head over heels for a girl that doesn't believe in love. They are together- kiss, have sex all that stuff... and she is just... so cruel... it's like she is stabbing his heart with a toothpick every other second. He is all in love and then in the middle of the movie she tells him that she can't see him anymore. What the heck?!!? I shivered and immediately felt a blanket being put on me. I smiled. "Thank you." I mumbled.

"You're welcome."

She was so much like me. She was doing the same thing to him as I was doing to Edward. She was so mean... like me. It made me feel even more like a bitch. I knew that I was the worst fiancée the past months but somehow I did do something right... didn't I? I mean someone needed to safe those women and he wouldn't have let me do it if I told him. He just wouldn't. How would I be able to just turn my back on a million innocent girls and know that they'll all get killed- or were killed? Letting the police do it? Yeah right. They were being blackmailed...

But still. I'd put him through a lot... put him through too much. I never wanted to hurt him and I never took his love for granted. I never did. I never could have.

I didn't noticed that I was crying until I felt the tears drop on my hand and that was the exact moment I felt Edwards hand wipe a strand of hair out of my face. I slightly looked at him and saw that he was crouching over me.

"Can I touch you, please?" He begged in a low whisper and I nodded. He sighed and pulled me in his lap together with the blanked. He looked at me and stroked my arm. I didn't know what to do... how far I could go without hurting him and how far I wanted to go... He wiped away the tears with his thump and it felt amazing. The tingling feeling seemed to reach my spine in seconds. I sighed in between the crying and couldn't help it anymore. I pulled myself to his chest quickly and wrapped my arms around his neck. He sighed in relief and pulled me closer by putting his arms around me. It felt amazing to cry on his shoulder. Completely different than it had days before. He hid his face in my hair and I could feel his lips on my temple.

"I am here Isabella." He whispered and I pulled him even closer.

"Please make it stop." I begged.

"Make what stop?" He asked.

"The hole in my chest... it's getting bigger every second... and it hurts." I explained and he held me even closer. "It hurts so much."

"Isabella..." He mumbled and I felt his head buried in my hair again. "I am here for you." He finally got out and I knew all those things he really had wanted to say... and the feeling that spread because of the knowledge that he would have said them without my stupid rules was beyond amazing.

"I know." I mumbled and felt the tears fade.

"I am here." He mumbled again while stroking my hair. "Always." He added and I hid my face in his neck breathing in the perfect manly sent that was Edward Masen...

* * *

I woke up when the sun blinded me. I lifted my head and opened my eyes and... gasped. I was lying on top of Edward on the couch. Seems like we hadn't made it to a bed yesterday. I looked at his face to make sure he was still asleep, than I got up... well I tried to but his arms- which were around my waste- just wrapped around me stronger. I gasped when he pulled me back down and sighed. My head rested on his chest again and his left hand stroked my back. He sighed again.

"Bella." He whispered and even though I had been shocked first I couldn't help it but smiled... but I did not just smile... the way he had said it was not really an appropriate way to say my name. It sounded like he was dreaming of me on top of him- naked. I thought about that and got goosebumps. Naked... on top of him... hmmmm. That sounded delicious. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine it. Imagine the way it would feel to be with him that way again. To be so close...

I didn't have sex in so long... I was getting a hot flash just thinking about it. Stop! Wait a minute! Sex... was I thinking about sex or love-making... I mean there was a difference. An important difference. I bit my lip when I decided that I wasn't sure.

No. I couldn't do this to him. Not when I wasn't sure. I needed to be sure this time I needed to do this right. He didn't need more disappointments. Right then his cell went off. I winced in shock and he woke up immediately. He sat up as if I wouldn't weight a thing and only then seemed to notice me in his lap. He scratched his head while frowning at me. I stared back in shock and couldn't banish the fact that he looked incredibly sexy with his hair all messed up.

Than his eyes became huge and he sat me down on the couch.

"Bella! You really were... I mean you were... on top..." He made himself shut up and took a deep breath. "What I really meant to say was: I am sorry I didn't put you in your bed last night." He explained and I shrugged my shoulders.

"It was fine this way." I said and smiled. He nodded in relief and I watched in shock how he got up.

"Well I better get going then. That was my alarm clock." He explained. I nodded in silence and watched how he walked out of the living-room without a care in the world. WHAT THE HECK?!

I just slept on top of him and he had some hot sex dream and now he's just leaving me here as if nothing happened? Leaving me here... all hot and bothered. I sighed and got up to take a shower myself. A cold one this time...

* * *

When I went back into the living-room Edward was gone. I sighed. He hadn't even said goodbye. I walked into the kitchen and my heart skipped a beat when I saw a cup of coffee on the counter. A secret smile appeared on my face when I took it in my hands. No note... but coffee... this was a start.

After breakfast I went back into my room and tried to finish the rough draft. I needed to turn in the article by tomorrow and I wasn't even done with the rough draft yet! It was already 1pm when I rubbed my eyes sleepily and got up to grab an apple for lunch. I was coming to a close by 3pm- the exact time Edward entered the penthouse.

"Bella?"

"My room!" I called back. He knocked on the door and I let him enter. His head popped up behind the door and he gave me an all over look before a slight smile appeared on his face. "Got some food... ready for a break?" He asked. I threw my head back and groaned.

"God yes! I am desperate for a break." I got out and he chuckled while I walked up to him. He let me go first and I felt his eyes all over me... not in a good way. He was worried because I was becoming so thin. I knew I needed to eat more... but right now I just forgot about eating... It was just not important.

"Oooh pizza!" I exclaimed... trying to sound hungry.

"Yes. Pizza. And you are going to eat at least a third of it." He growled and I rolled my eyes. "I saw that young lady." He murmured and I was glad that he couldn't see what this bossy tone did to my panties! I went to the counter and lifted the lid of the pizza carton to see what kind he ordered.

"Mhhh." I mumbled.

"Your favorite." He breathed behind me. I held my breath in shock because I hadn't expect him to be that close. He was right behind me. His body against mine when he opened the door of the cupboard right above me to get two plates out. He gave me the two plates and I put some slices on both of them. Then I turned around just to stare right into Edward's eyes. I held my breath again... I had completely forgotten how close he was. My heart was beating thrice as fast and I could feel his hot breath on my lips. I watched how his eyes switched from my eyes to my lips and hoped that he would just do it. I bit my lip so that I could hold back the urge of kissing him which was becoming stronger and stronger. He made one last step into my direction and put his hands on the edges of the counter of either side of me. Long forgotten was the pizza and the two plates.

"Bella." He whispered in this unbelievably sexy voice. Long forgotten were all the rules. I felt his breath against my neck and threw my head back and closed my eyes. How I wished to feel his lips on every part of my body. His weight shifted and then I felt his hand going through my long hair. Up from the scalp and then down... it felt so amazing that all words were suddenly erased from my mind and all I could do was open my mouth slightly and gasp.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." He whispered while his lips touched my jaw. I was desperate for a release I was desperate for him. I needed this I needed to feel him I needed him to feel me. But most of all I needed him to show me what I meant to him.

Right then he cleared his throat and took a step back. I lifted my head again and looked at him curiously. He let one hand go through his hair and then frowned at me.

"Uhm... we should eat... you still have a lot of work to do I guess?" He mumbled without looking at me.

"Yeah..." I responded lamely and cleared my throat as well. "I only have the rough draft done by now." I added and then followed him into the dining room.

Dinner went by quiet. We didn't talk at all and the comfortable silence from yesterday was replaced by a tense, thoughtful silence. I just kept thinking about the odd kitchen-scene a couple of minutes ago.

"Bella?" He called all of a sudden and when I looked at him I realized that he must have said my name a couple of times before I reacted.

"Hm?"

"I asked if you were done." He explained.

"Uh... sure. Sorry." I mumbled and gave him a small smile which he returned. Then he took my plate and went into the kitchen. I followed him and let my hand run over the counter where we had been half an hour ago. I was lost in thoughts of what-could-have-beens when I felt him staring. I snapped out of it and gave him a smile while he closed the dishwasher

"So I'd say you go back to your studies so that I can hand in your article tomorrow." Edward said and I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." I mumbled and got up. I paused in the door frame and turned around. "Thanks Edward." I said and meant it. Not only for turning in my article. Not just for the pizza but for everything he did for me the past week.

It was 3am when I printed the final draft and fell back into my bed in exhaustion.

* * *

I didn't even hear Edward getting up. When I woke up at ten the draft was gone and so was Edward. I took a shower and decided that it was time for something real to wear. So I dressed in jeans and sweater the first time in days and it felt good. I stood in the middle of my room for a second. Motionless. Thinking of what to do and then I smiled when I suddenly knew what to do.

I took a pair of pumps- just because I felt like it- and put my coat on. I grabbed my purse and for the first time left the penthouse. I sighed and a wide smile appeared on my face when I stepped out of the house and walked to the street. I took a taxi to the next mall because I had decided to go shopping. For a second I was afraid of myself but it was just the thing I wanted to do so...

I got out of the taxi and entered the highly expensive mall. I guess it was the first time I really was excited of being here and it felt good to do this alone. I smiled when I walked past all the shops and finally stopped in front of the one store I had in mind. I entered and then paused in front of the desired object and smiled. This would be perfect.

"Miss Swan may I help you?" A guy about my age asked. I didn't know him but I got used to the fact that people know me... I smiled.

"Yes. I want to buy this please." I said. At first he looked astonished but then a wide smile appeared on his face.

"An amazing choice." He said. I nodded.

"Can I get it wrapped up to a special address by Sunday?" I asked and he arched an eyebrow.

"Of course. Where would that be?" He asked.

"Senator Masen's house in Washington DC." I explained and he nodded.

"Of course Miss Swan. Can I help you with something else?" He asked but I shook my head and got out my credit card.

"No. That would be all." I smiled and let him take my credit card up front. I waited for him and just stared at the perfect gift some more until he brought my credit card back, A small smile appeared on my face. This would be perfect.

Three hours later I had presents for every single person that mattered and was packed with bags. I made it back to the penthouse safe and hid all the gifts. I paused in the hallway thinking about what to do next when I saw a cup of coffee on the kitchen counter. I took it in my hands and smiled. Edward had made me some coffee again. My smile became bigger. He had been amazing the last couple of days. I bit my lip and then poured the cold coffee down the sink. I put the cup in the dishwasher and then turned to the fridge. It was time for a thank you.

* * *

**So guys... this is just a little bit of it... the next chapter is almost finished and I love it!! It's going to be amazing I swear! :-)**

**AAAHHH!! I love it to be back! :-D**

**Bye guys! :-*  
**


	45. What rules?

**EPOV:**

I rubbed my eyes when I stood in the elevator and leaned back against the mirrored wall. A tired sigh left my mouth and I closed my eyes. This whole situation was getting to me. I needed her to talk to me. To talk about everything that had happened that night. I needed my old Bella back. The doors opened and I stepped into the all to familiar hallway and stopped in front of the penthouse door. I let out another sigh and put on my best smile. I knew she needed me to be cheerful right now. She didn't need my heavy mood and she had improved a lot the last couple of days. She was becoming more and more like her old self and DEAR LORD it had been hard yesterday to keep myself from kissing her. I needed her so badly.

I looked for my keys and just pulled them out of my pocket when the door opened. My eyes were still pinned to the ground so the first thing I saw where black pumps. I frowned and turned around to the elevator. Was this the wrong floor? Then I heard something I hadn't heard for months. A giggle. I got goosebumps immediately. My head turned around faster than I was able to realize and my jaw dropped when I saw the girl that was smiling at me.

I know it was weak but I dropped my keys. It was just too much. She noticed and got down to pick them up. She held them up in front of my face and giggled again.

"I think you lost something." She whispered and gave me a teasing smile. _Hell yeah my voice!_ I cleared my throat and tried to act normal.

"B-B-Bella?" I mumbled in shock. _Smooth Masen!_ She giggled again and then opened the door all the way. I gasped and let my eyes wander. She was wearing a black dress that stopped just above her knee. Her hair was down in wavy curls and she actually wore some jewelery I gave her.

"Do you want to stand there all night?" She asked and I stepped in without another word. She helped me out of my coat. "How was your day?" She asked in a low voice which led to another round of goosebumps.

"F-F-F-Fine." I got out and just caught her smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Let's go." She whispered and took my hand. I bit my lip when her skin touched mine and the tingling went up my arm until it reached my heart. She led me into the dining room and again my jaw dropped. The whole room was decorated with candles and the huge dining table was full of food.

"Uhm... Bella?" I asked in shock.

"Yes Edward." She responded innocently.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"This is dinner." She explained and motioned me to sit down. I did as she told me. She sat down, too, and placed her elbows on the table to put her head in her hands. I gave her a look of amazement and disbelieve. She was fucking gorgeous!

"You did all this?" I asked and she laughed.

"Well thank you." She said and I shook my head quickly.

"It's not like I think you aren't able to do all this but... I mean... why?" I asked and for the first time she looked away and her smile vanished a bit. I could kick myself for that.

"I just thought... well... you were so amazing the last couple of days and I just wanted to say thank you." She mumbled. I grabbed her hand and held it in my own. She gave me a shocked look.

"Thank you." I said and kissed the back of her hand. "I love all of it." I added and a wide smile appeared across her face.

"Well then... let's eat. Shall we?" She asked and I nodded.

* * *

Dinner tasted amazing and I suddenly felt like I actually tasted the flavors of food for the first time in months again. We talked a lot and even laughed. There were these little moments in between that allowed me to forget the whole mess and just live for the moment. I was almost sad when Bella decided that it was time to clean up. I followed her into the kitchen with some bowls of leftovers.

"When are we going to leave?" She asked and I frowned at her back until she put the bowls down and turned around to face me.

"What are you talking about l...- Bella?" I asked. _That was a close one!_

"Your parents! We are going to your parents tomorrow. The big Christmas ball. You forgot?" She asked with a little laughter in it. I was confused.

"You want to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah? Why not? We said we would." She said and shrugged like it was nothing.

"But..." I hesitated. Our parents didn't know that we weren't together anymore... or not together right now. What ever we were- they didn't know. Bella rolled her eyes and patted my chest while walking past me.

"It's gonna be ok Masen. We are going to have some fun right?" She asked and gave me a wink.

"If it's really ok..."

"YES!" She groaned and I cleared my throat. _Inappropriate thoughts right there! _

"Fine. Than we'll go. I guess we could leave around noon?" I asked her and she smiled. We finished the dishes and I was kind of sad about it because I didn't want this evening to end. That's when Bella got a bottle out of the fridge. I frowned and then laughed.

"You're up to something tonight?" I asked and she gave me a shrug.

"Nope. Just trying to celebrate that finals are over." She said and gave me the bottle while passing me and looking for glasses.

"Yeah right. And since when are we celebrating stuff like this with... Tequila?" I asked still smirking. She shrugged.

"We never celebrated the fact that we finished finals so I'd say it's a new ritual!" She responded and I laughed. I sliced up some lemons and followed her into the living-room.

"This is crazy. We never drink!" I said and she smiled.

"Well it's about time than." She responded and leaned back on the couch. I sighed and took a seat on the other side of the table. I shook my head at her while smirking.

"You're unbelievable." I mumbled and I couldn't hide the adoration completely.

"I know." She said proudly and I laughed. "What are you waiting for? Open it." She ordered. I shook my head once more and than did as she told me. I filled the strong liquor into the two glasses and sighed while giving her one. She put some salt on the back of her hand and so did I. We looked into each others eyes and I felt the exciting tingling everywhere. Hiding my smile seemed impossible.

"To us... and this night." Bella said and I sighed.

"Here goes nothing." I mumbled and than licked the salt from the back of my hand and swallowed the alcohol before biting into a piece of lemon.

* * *

I don't know how late it was because I had lost track of time. I just know that we were emptying the second bottle and that I was sitting next to Bella on the couch. She laughed about something I just had said but I couldn't remember what it was. She giggled while filling our glasses.

"Oh you spilled it." I said and she giggled.

"I am sorry. The glass just moved I swear." She explained and I laughed.

"Yeah. Sure." I mumbled and watched her. I took my glass and waited for her to take hers. She gave me a shocked look.

"You forgot something!" She said and than took my hand. Without hesitating she licked the back of my hand and gave me a shocked look.

"What are you doing there?" I asked while laughing.

"I thoug you han any sal on se back of your han." She got out. (I thought you hadn't any salt on the back of your hand.)

"Well I did." I laughed.

"I know." She got out- slightly shivering because she still didn't swallow the salt.

"Well swallow it." I laughed.

"No... we need to do it together." She got out and I laughed even more.

"But you have my salt." I said and she rolled her eyes handing me the salt. I took it and then got an idea. I smirked and bit my lip. I put my glass back down and crawled over to her.

"Wha are you doi'?" She asked. (What are you doing?) I let out a dark chuckle and stopped right in front of her.

**BPOV:**

"I'm just returning the favor." He whispered into my ear and even though I drank all of that tequila I felt the tingling sensation all over me. He pulled my sweater down so that one of my shoulders was exposed and licked it. I closed my eyes and then felt the salt sticking to my skin. I opened my eyes again to see him take his glass back in his hand and smirking at me.

"Ready?" He whispered against my shoulder and I felt the wetness creeping up in other places. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. Than felt his rough tongue on my smooth skin and bit back a groan. We swallowed the tequila together and smiled at each other when the warmth of the alcohol filled us. He gave me a smirk and I shook my head while giggling. Than I snatched the salt from him and pushed him back. He gave me a shocked look when I crawled on top of him and giggled. I unbuttoned his shirt and watched how his eyes closed slowly. I bit my lip and than looked at his perfect chest. I kissed it once, twice... thrice... before I felt his hands on my waist and decided that I needed to end this now before this was going into a different direction. I licked a part of his chest and than put some salt on it.

I giggled when I felt his hands on my back and closed my eyes.

"So we're doing body shots now?" He groaned. Still his eyes closed.

"No... not really. If we would you'd have a lemon in your mouth." I responded and giggled while licking of the salt and then emptying my glass. I had just swallowed it when Edward rolled us over so that I was on the bottom. I giggled when he sat on top of me and gave me this amazing smirk. I was hot and bothered for this guy and if he would take advantage of me right now I wouldn't have a problem with it. His arms rested next to my head and I could smell his breath because he was so close.

"Why did you put the tequila into the fridge actually?" He whispered and I closed my eyes slowly.

"Because... because... because I like it when I feel the coldness going down my throat and how it turns hot all of a sudden." I explained. He ran his lips down my neck and I bit my lip.

"You know there are other things I could make you swallow that are much hotter than tequila." He murmured and I threw my head back to let out a groan that I had bitten back for far too long. He chuckled while lifting my sweater up to my breasts. I felt his lips stroking my stomach slowly and arched my back. I needed him... I needed this. I put my arms above my head and closed my eyes.

"Do you like that Isabella?" He mumbled in a low voice and then licked the part of my stomach that was just short above my jeans. I groaned again and heard his low chuckle.

"I take that as a yes." He mumbled and then I felt the salt on my skin. I sighed and closed my eyes again until I felt the weight on the couch shifting and something brushing against my lips.

"Open up." He whispered. I opened my eyes and saw him smirking again. I obeyed and he put a piece of lemon in my mouth. "Well now it's a real body shot." He said and gave me a wink. He crawled back down and I closed my eyes in a desperate try to control myself. But that didn't work. I had lost that struggle before he had even started. I only felt his hot breath on my lower stomach and automatically groaned.

Edward licked of the salt and than emptied his glass just to come to me afterwards and bite on the lemon. Some of the juice spilled on my lips and as soon as he had removed the lemon he licked the juice off. Big mistake. I groaned. That was the last barrier. Now there was nothing that could hold me back. I caught his bottom lip between my teeth and sucked on it. He froze just a tenth of a second- the time it took him to respond just as eager as I was. He groaned into my mouth while pressing his lips on mine more urgently.

"Oh god yes." I murmured and felt his hot breath in my mouth. His hands stroked my stomach until they found my sweater and pulled it off the rest of the way. I sighed and unbuttoned his shirt now completely. He shrugged out of it quickly so that he could feel my lips on his again.

"Oh Bella." He mumbled. He wanted me- which made me only more eager to want him. I sat up in his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist. He was hard for me. I groaned when I realized it. His hands ran down my back and his mouth let go of mine so that I could catch my breath. He kissed my neck and than my shoulders.

"I want you Isabella... no I need you." He whispered. I bit my lip and threw my head back.

"Than take me." I groaned and he growled.

"Don't say that." He mumbled and hid his head in my hair.

"Take me." I repeated.

"No." He whispered and let his hands slide up and down my torso.

"Take me." I said again.

"But..."

"Take me."

"Bella." He groaned in frustration.

"Edward just do it." I mumbled.

"I can't." He got out and kissed my shoulder.

"Take me." I whispered.

"It's the tequila. The alcohol." He mumbled. "You'll hate me tomorrow when I do this." He explained but I shook my head.

"No Edward I mean it." I whispered. I took his head in my hand and brought it up to mine so that he was facing me.

"I need you Edward. Inside me. Now." I begged and saw how his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Please don't make it so hard." He begged.

"I know other things that are much harder right now." I giggled and tucked at his jeans.

"Bella." He got out in shock. "You will regret this tomorrow." He said slowly.

"Hmm." I got out and started to unbuckle his belt when his hand stopped me. I gave him a shocked look and was met by his merciless eyes.

"I. said. no." He said each word clearly and slowly. My eyes grew wide and I let go of his belt immediately. For a moment I felt really used and naked. Than the hardness in his eyes vanished and was replaced with affection. I fell back on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. All of a sudden thinking clearly was easy.

"It's ok. It was just the alcohol talking." He mumbled still sitting in between my legs. I shook my head.

"No. No it wasn't. That was me for once." I whispered. Edward frowned at me. "My feelings... that was me Edward. All me. All the things I held bottled up for so long now." I explained.

"But..."

"Why I did the whole timeout thing when I knew that I still had feelings for you?" I asked his question. He nodded silently. I sighed and shook my head while staring back at the ceiling. "Because... because... because it wasn't about finding love. I didn't do it to find love but get rid of it." I got out and hid my eyes behind my hand.

"WHAT?!?" He yelled and I didn't even wince. I expected him to be mad.

"I... After all that happened a couple of nights ago... after I thought for a couple of minutes you were dead I became scared of myself. I was scared because of what your loss did to me. I turned into a crazy person immediately. I wasn't able to do anything else than to wish I was dead. And that because I thought you were..." I stopped. "I just realized that I probably love you far too much and that I can't live one second without you. But this can't be healthy right? I mean... I mean it can't be healthy to love someone so much... more people would kill their selves if it would be normal right?" I got out in one flow.

"And because of that you told me you didn't love me anymore so that you actually somehow come to this point where you don't love me so much anymore?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded. He sighed and shook his head. "You're unbelievable Miss Swan." He mumbled and I gave him a shocked look.

"You aren't mad?" I asked curiously. He laughed and shook his head.

"Actually I am relieved. This gives me hope that we'll have a future together!" He sighed. I smiled and pulled him down. He gave me a questioning look which I answered with a kiss. "Bella." He mumbled. "I told you..."

"I know... I actually just want to fall asleep with you right now." I whispered and stroked his cheek. He let out a relieved sigh and turned us around so that he was the one underneath. I leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes. His hand stroked along my back. There were no words to say. Just the moment of semi-happiness.

"Good night love." He whispered and I smiled. He hadn't called me that in so long. It felt good to hear that. I relaxed completely and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I love this chapter... it was fun to write! :-D**

**I updated my blog too with lots of pictures if anyone is interested.**

**Hope to have lots of reviews... ;-)**

**Love you guys!!!**

**:-*  
**


	46. What the heck is going on?

**BPOV:**

"Oh my GOD make it stop." I begged.

"What IS that?" He asked.

"I have no idea but make it stop!"

"No you do it I can't fucking move." He groaned.

"Gosh me neither... go and make it stop Edward!"

"Why me? You do it."

"But you're the man here."

"So? I am freaking hurt and talking just hurts more and what the heck is that annoying noise anyway?" He got out. Silence.

"I think it stopped." I whispered.

"Thank god." Edward mumbled and relaxed. Right than it started again. Both of us groaned.

"It's your fucking phone." I got out.

"Well answer it."

"It's yours you answer it!"

"But you're closer." He got out. I groaned and fished for the phone blindly until I finally grabbed it.

"Hello?" I groaned in the phone. Silence.

"I'm sorry. Did I get the wrong number?" A female voice asked. I rolled my eyes even though they were still closed.

"Who is it?" Edward asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't know."

"Than hang up." He said.

"Bella? Is that you? I wanted to talk to Edward did I dial the wrong number?" She asked. I frowned.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I got out.

"Uhm thank you very much... right now I just hope you are Bella because other wise I would get really pissed right now... because that would mean I had the right number and Edward would be with another girl and..."

"Fuck I am fucking Bella but who are you?" I groaned.

"Alice! I am Alice! Your friend. What's wrong with you and why did you answer Edward's phone?" She asked.

"Uuuhmm..." That was a good question. Where was I actually right now and why was I answering Edward's phone.

"OH – MY – GOD." Was all I heard and then a loud screech. I held the phone away and even Edward winced.

"Who the heck is that?" He groaned.

"Alice." I answered. He let out another groan. After I was sure she wasn't screeching anymore I put the phone back to my ear.

"... together! I can't believe it! That's just so perfect. I knew you would get back together." She said and I had no idea what she was talking about. How late was it actually? I still didn't have the strength to open my eyes... right then Edward pulled the phone out of my hands and I sighed out of relief.

"Hey Alice... yeah... yeah... uhu... yeah... sure... bye." He mumbled and hung up. I heard the phone crash against the wall and sighed again. Edward relaxed under me and let out a loud yawn.

"Remind me to buy a new phone when we wake up, love." He mumbled.

"Sure honey." I mumbled half asleep again. His arms found their way around my waist. I put my head on his naked chest and drifted off...

WAIT A SECOND... together, Edward underneath me, head ache, his hands around me, honey... LOVE?!?! OH MY GOD...

I winced in shock at the same moment Edward did and jumped off of him. I made myself open my eyes and stare at him in shock just to see him stare back the same way. His chest was bare and... I looked down and immediately took the blanket from the couch when I realized that I was, too.

"You're naked!" We screamed at the same time. "Why are you naked!"

We stared at each other in shock until my head hurt and I sat down on the table.

"I have a freaking headache." I mumbled.

"Me, too... probably because of the tequila!" Edward mumbled and I turned around to see two bottles of tequila on the table.

"We drank tequila?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Seems like it. I..." He stopped and bit his lip.

"... can't remember what happened last night?" I asked him and he nodded. I let out an ironic laugh. "Me neither." I confessed and looked at him in shock. I went through my hair in frustration and rubbed my forehead. Edward frowned at me and I knew what he was thinking. He looked back at my nakedness and I shook my head and pulled my blanked tighter.

"I- I- I can't handle this right now. I need some aspirin." I mumbled and walked away. I poured some water in a glass and swallowed the aspirin.

"Give me one, too." Edward mumbled behind me and I winced when I saw him right behind me.

"Gosh could you at least buckle your belt please?" I begged and he rolled his eyes and took my glass out of my hands.

"I guess it didn't bother you last night." He responded and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please let's not even talk about that!" I begged.

"Right." He mumbled. I watched him swallow his aspirin and took a deep breath. My hand was still on my forehead and I was thinking feverishly of a solution for this that wouldn't result into a hot make out session or even more...

"Look." I finally said and put my hands together. "I know what happened last night." I said.

"You do." Edward said. He didn't believe me.

"Yeah... weird thing... it just came back to me... strange huh?" I asked. He gave me a curious look.

"Yeah... just... strange." He mumbled. I swallowed.

"So... this is what happened. I came out of my room and found you drinking Tequila. You were completely wasted and took my dress off and your shirt. Than you lay down on the couch and said you would only stop drinking if I come and lie on top of you." I said. He looked at me for a second and then laughed. He even threw his head back while laughing.

"Right! Right! How could I forget! And I got that Tequila from Santa who knocked on the door yesterday and told me I needed some strong liquor because my fiancée was going CRAZY!" He yelled. "And anyway... why were you wearing those fucking heels and that dress?" He asked and gave me a challenging look. I returned that look- hoping he would just let it go. He didn't. I sighed.

"Ok. Fine. So I don't know what happened last night. Big deal." I got out. Edward shook his head and turned around.

"You are unbelievable!" He mumbled still shaking his head. "And a liar." He added. I groaned and he turned around.

"I remember you doing that a lot last night." He smirked. I gave him a mean glare and before I knew what I was doing I let go of the blanket and ran after him. I jumped on his back and he was just too surprised to actually survive my attack so we fell down to the ground.

"Uff... you knocked the air right out of me." He groaned. I was kind of surprised at first but quickly caught myself and sat up on top of him.

"You know me- _honey_- I have always been breath taking." I got out through my teeth. He turned around underneath me so that I was sitting on his stomach- legs spread to aether side.

"From this angle you are without a doubt." He smiled and I let out an angry scream.

"I can't believe you! Why are you never taking anything seriously?" I yelled.

"Because you are serious enough for the two of us." He got out. I bit my lip in complete anger and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Are you trying to cover yourself up honey? You don't need to do that. I saw all of that a million times anyway and covering the part of your body that actually is in a piece of clothing is very ineffective." He got out and I pinched him in the arm.

"Ouch what was that for?" He asked surprised.

"For being an asshole. That's what that was for." I explained and gave him a fake smile. He started laughing and put his hands behind his head watching me.

"How come you enjoy this?" I asked angrily. He gave me a smirk.

"Well... I have this amazingly hot girl straddling me and as a plus she is only wearing a very nice black lacy thong and the matching bra and those fuck-me-heels... you tell me." He got out and smiled. I was boiling. I let out another scream and struck out to give him a slap in the face but he caught my arm in an instant. I gave him a surprised look, registered his smirk and anger washed over me.

"Let the fuck go." I screamed. But he just laughed and turned us around. So that I was lying on the floor and he was bend over me- my right arm pinned to the ground by his left one. I gave him an angry look and tried to get my arm out of this grip. He laughed.

"Love you have been in this position often enough to know that you can't break free." He said. He was enjoying this way too much. I tried to push his chest away with my free arm but couldn't move it a bit. Edward just laughed and let me try.

"This is not funny Edward." I warned him.

"No it's not." He said and I gave him a surprised look. "It's highly attractive." He added and I rolled my eyes and started hitting his chest with my free hand. He sighed and just took my left hand in his right hand and pinned me to the ground. "That's the position I always liked you in... especially when you are a little touchy like right now."

"Touchy? TOUCHY? This has nothing to do with touchiness... I am furious!" I got out.

"Even better." He smiled. "So can you answer me one question?" He asked.

"NO!" I yelled and he laughed.

"Well than keep the answer to yourself. WHY exactly are you- how did you put it?- furious right now?" He asked and all the struggling stopped immediately. He was right... why was I furious? He smirked at me.

"That's what I thought." He got out and smiled.

"YOU STUPID BLOWN UP BASTARD!" I yelled. "I HATE Y..." But I didn't come further because he stuffed my mouth- with his lips. I was so surprised that I froze but his lips didn't stop and after a second I sighed and gave in to his kiss. I relaxed and eagerly moved my lips against his until a low groan came out of his throat which encouraged me to continue. He relaxed and loosened the grip on my arms. I could have broken free now easily but what was the use of it?

"Bella." He whispered and I sighed. This was perfection- this moment on the floor was perfection... well... until someone knocked on the door. Both of us let out an angry groan. I was about to get up when he made me stay in my position.

"Whoever it is will leave." He mumbled against my lips and I nodded quickly.

"Guys! I know you're awake!" The voice chirped and Edward and I groaned in complete sadness that this moment was definitely past now.

* * *

"Alice." We mumbled at the same time. Both of us were breathing heavily. And Edward's breath on my shoulder made it hard to concentrate.

"Ok I know you're back together and all so... if you have some hot make up sex... STOP IT AND OPEN THE DOOR." She yelled and knocked harder. We looked at each other. Make up sex? Together? Were we together again? Edward let go of my arms. Fuck what were we?

Silence spread and the air filled with awkwardness. Edward jumped up and so did I.

"Uhm..." I didn't know what to say.

"I get the door and you get some..." He paused and pointed at my nakedness but looking everywhere else but there.

"Right." I mumbled without looking at him and stumbling out of the room quickly.

OH MY GOD. What just happened?

**EPOV:**

"Hi Alice." I mumbled.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"In her room where else should she be?" I answered still my eyes closed. Silence. "Do you want to come in?" I mumbled.

"Sure." She said. "So you're back together?"

"Nope." I answered.

"But..."

"No buts we are not back together." I said clearly.

"Hi Alice." Bella mumbled behind me and I winced. She had heard that right? I mean she must have. And if she did... was I right? Or did she think we were back together?

"Hi Bella... I was actually just coming over to ask you guys if you are ready?" She asked. Bella and I gave each other a confused look and then looked away quickly because of the awkwardness.

"Ready for what?" Bella asked. Alice laughed.

"That's a joke... right? I mean you guys know that we wanted to meet up here and leave in 10 minutes right?" She asked.

"The Christmas Ball!" Bella and I said at the same time. "Fuck." We cursed. Alice groaned.

"So I guess you haven't even packed your stuff yet?" She was annoyed. She wasn't waiting for an answer. She just marched into the direction of our bedrooms cursing. Bella and I stayed behind.

"I guess we should just leave her alone with it." Bella mumbled and I nodded.

"Let's go and get ready." I responded and so we went to get ready for a road trip... even though we had a huge hang over.

It took the little pixie only 10 minutes to get our stuff ready. It was freaking annoying to have her around right now. I updated my IPod playlist quickly before I shut down my laptop and grabbed my coat while reaching the hallway.

"Bella?" Alice yelled which made me wince.

"Coming." She yelled back. Alice gave me a judging look.

"What did you guys do last night? You look horrible." She said and I gave her a mean glare.

"Thanks. That's exactly what I wanted to hear." I mumbled. She didn't have any pity for me.

"Think about it. We are going to reach Washington in less than 5 hours and then what? You look horrible, she looks horrible and the new headlines you two make are just as horrible. They'll put two and two together and..."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait... what kind of headlines? We didn't make any headlines since the whole Force-dilemma!" I said and frowned at her. She let out a fake laugh and picked up the newspaper behind me and pushed it against my chest.

"There you go... lonely boy!" She said and gave me a fake smile. I unfolded it and there it was. Title page of course.

**

* * *

Lonely boy on the move!**

**Hold on to your panties ladies. Edward Masen is on his best way to become a lonely-boy again. Isabella Swan- his current fiancée hasn't been seen for days now and rumor has it that Edward and Isabella broke up. **

**So if that is true and Americas hottest, richest, smartest bachelor is soon his old self again the ladies can start swooning because Mr. Hotty Masen will need a shoulder to cry on. **

**So watch out for our lonely boy because he won't- probably- be lonely for long!**

* * *

"What the..."

"I know... and they show those pictures all over America... you are the new hot topic right now." Alice explained.

"But..." I bit my lip. She patted my chest.

"Just get things straightened out." She mumbled right then Bella stumbled into the hallway. Bouncing on her left foot while putting on her high heel on the other one. Alice let out a whistle.

"Look at you Swan! Where does this come from?" She asked and I would have said the same thing if I hadn't been all too surprised. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a white button down and above it a red silk corset with matching peep toes. _What the fuck?_

Bella just smiled and grabbed the keys to the Mercedes.

"You drive." She said and threw the keys to me. I caught them- still speechless. She shrugged into her trench coat and then opened the door to the hallway. "Shall we?" She asked and I nodded. I took the suitcases and then followed the two girls into the elevator.

"Hey..." I started lamely and looked at Bella. She gave me an expecting look. "There is something you should be... prepared for..." I mumbled and gave Alice a side glance. She gave me a short nod in agreement.

"Tell me." Bella ordered. I took a deep breath.

"There are paparazzi outside." I said and she gave me a shocked look.

"WHAT?!" Was all she got out. I nodded.

"People are wondering why they don't see us together anymore..." I trailed off when I saw her nodding- she understood.

"Ok." She said. I frowned at her.

"So you are ok with that right? I mean if it bothers you we'll find another way out." I suggested but she shook her head and smiled.

"No, no..." She said while taking off her coat quickly and going through her hair a couple of times. "I am fine with it." She said and smiled. Alice gave her a suspicious look.

"What's going on Swan?" She asked carefully but there was no time to discuss that further because at that moment the elevator doors opened and the flurry of camera flashes started. I tucked at her pinkie. She gave me a short look.

"Ready for this? It has been a while." I mumbled. She smirked.

"Oh I am ready." She said and I picked up the suitcases. "No one is going to steal my fiancé." She added darkly while stepping out of the elevator. I stared in shock at her back. Alice hadn't noticed and motioned for me to go. The concierge took the suitcases from me and Bella's coat. She took a deep breath and then turned around to me. I was still frozen because of what she had said and that's why I first didn't realize her pulling me back by my tie until she was pressed against the wall and I was pressed against her. She smirked at me and bit her lip while smirking.

"Edward." She whispered against my cheek. I closed my eyes and let my hands find her waist. "Edward." She whispered again this time against my neck. I growled and pulled her against me. Her lips stroked along my jawline and I smelled the perfect smell of her hair. Her hands trailed up and down my chest until she put them around my neck and let them go through my hair. "Kiss me." She whispered and I looked into her eyes. Was she serious? She bit my bottom lip gently. I drew in a breath and closed my eyes. "Kiss me Edward." She whispered again and this time I gave in. I pulled her even closer- hesitated just one moment and then kissed her like I had wanted for so long now. She sighed and kissed me back- pushing against me to show me she wanted this as much as I did. I got completely caught up in our kiss and forgot everything that happened around us. After a while I felt that she needed to breathe and I pulled away- well I tried to but she didn't let me.

"No." She begged.

"But you..."

"No." She said again.

"Guys... I think this is enough." Alice said and now both of us pulled away in shock. I had completely forgotten where we were and when I looked at Bella I could see the shock in her face, too. "Let's get to the car... good act by the way." She mumbled. "I almost believed it was real." She added and I shot a glance at Bella who was touching her lips absently. Was this just an act? She shot a glance of complete confusion at me.

"An act?" She whispered quietly- not meant for anyone to hear than she glanced at me once more as if she tried to find out if I hadn't meant that mind blowing kiss. I opened my mouth and closed it again... I didn't know what to say... what was the right answer... what did she want to hear. All of a sudden all the emotions left her face and she put on a mask again. "Of course it was an act." She whispered and walked past me. "Let's go." She said to me and walked past me before I could say another word.

The suitcases where stored in the back of the Mercedes already which was waiting in front of the building. I sighed when I got in- Bella was sitting already. Silence. This was weird.

"We meet at Rose's house." Alice said while taking a seat in the back. I nodded and started the engine. Let's see how this will work out.

* * *

We reached Rose's building in no time and stopped in the parking lot where Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were standing already. Rose and Jasper were leaned against their cars while Emmett just sat in the back seat with his feet out of the car- smiling at us when we got out.

"There they are! The Masens are here now, too." He laughed. Yeah... right... More Masen and Swan... "Damn Swan you look hot!" Rose pushed herself away from the car and looked at her watch.

"Alright. We need to decide which way we are going to drive." She said and Jasper nodded.

"Right... we aren't 18 anymore and this time it's not going to be a race." He said and everyone laughed- except of Bella and I. Remembering the road trip to Florida was somewhat painful but at the same time let this warm feeling spread. I got into Rose's car with her and looked at the map of her Navigator. When we decided which way we would drive I got back out and stretched. The next 5 hours would be hell.

"So you'll go ahead then? Drive up front? After that Jasper and then us?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah." Rose answered and then glanced at Bella who was talking to Alice. I had my hands behind my head when she pulled my belt loop to her. I gave her a shocked look but she pulled my head down.

"Get this straightened out. You two are freaky when you're not together you know." She whispered. I gave her a confused look.

"How come?" I asked.

"Well... it's just... you know I am going to marry Emmett in a couple of weeks and all and I guess I'd never agreed to marry him if I hadn't seen you and Bella." She said and I gave her a frown. She sighed. "Look. I don't believe in long lasting relationships and that shit... well I didn't but now I do. Because I see you and Bella... Of course Emmett and I are together a lot longer than you two but the kind of love you have... it's just so inhuman and I always thought IF there was a relationship that would never end than it was yours. You gave me hope. Now that you two are on the edge of losing it I am getting kind of freaked out." She said and gave me a panicked look. I smiled and loosened her grip.

"I do what I can." I said and she nodded. "Alright then. It's time." I said out loud and everyone got in their cars.

I started the engine with a sigh and followed Jasper on the interstate.

"Well here it goes." I mumbled and turned on the radio.

* * *

Bella didn't talk. She was just quiet. We had been on our way for three hours now and it was already dark. Following became a lot harder because the roads were icy and I had the feeling Rose was driving much too fast for that kind of condition.

"Hell! She is a freaking prego can't she drive slower!" I shouted and felt Bella wince next to me. I gave her a glance and saw that I had woken her up. "Oh I am sorry I didn't know you were sleeping." I explained. She yawned and stretched her arms out.

"Oh it's fine." She mumbled and I nodded my head. I gave her a second look and shook my head.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I responded.

"Tell me. Now!" She ordered. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"It's nothing really... I was just wondering how you can sit in that thing for so long." I explained and she crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed. "No offense. I mean you look amazing in it but... I mean... this thing is so tight I could fit my hands around your waist and they would touch!" I explained and she bit her lip.

"That's the advantage when one loses so much weight." She said kind of angry.

"No! There IS no advantage in losing so much weight. It's just sick." I got out and she raised her head a little higher.

"Well I actually like it. I fit in a size 1 pair of pants now..." She said and I growled.

"Don't even dare to think I'll let you go through with this." I got out through my teeth and she started laughing.

"Oh please! This is my body and I do with it what I want and..."

"And starving to death is what you want Isabella?" I yelled.

"I never said I'd starve myself!" She shouted.

"Well look at you! You are on the best way to do so! Even models are bigger than you."

"That's not true and you know it! Models don't wear size1! They wear size 0!" She shouted and I gave her an angry look.

"I don't freaking care what size a model has! I don't even freaking care about what you think is right! You are on your best way to weight below 100 pounds and that's dangerous!" I responded.

"I am not even close. Last time I weight myself I was a perfect 140!"

"Yeah... and when was that? Could it be that you weight yourself 4months ago for the last time?" I asked.

"Uhm..."

"That's what I thought! Come on! You can't tell me that you like how you look!" I said in a softer tone.

"But..." She stopped.

"But what?" I asked. She sighed.

"But it's so much easier... you know? Everything fits all of a sudden! I can wear everything and look amazing! It's so wonderful." She sighed. I shook my head and made it to the shoulder. I stopped the car and she gave me a shocked look.

"Edward what are you doing?" She asked. I turned around to her and looked at her.

"Listen. You are NOT looking wonderful right now. You think that but you don't. You look like you haven't seen food in moths and you worry me. I'd say you weight about... 115 pounds right now and that's not good. You are a tall girl and 115pounds is already dangerous but if you get below the 100mark your body can get damaged." I explained.

"Damaged?" She asked confused.

"Yes... if you weight below 100 pounds you won't get your period anymore which means you can't have babies but that's just besides the point. If you are getting this weak your heart might as well quit and you just die on the spot." I explained and she bit her lip. She looked away. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Look." I said and took her hand in mine. "I am not saying that I can't look at you. I am not saying that you are completely unattractive right now but don't think you look better than before because that's not true ok? I like you better when you have some curves and all. It's just the way you are and the way I have always loved you." I whispered and smiled. She sighed and nodded.

"I wasn't about to lose more weight anyway... I mean I lost the weight by accident... not on purpose." She explained and I nodded.

"I know. That's why I think you should just eat lots of food now." I said and laughed. She did, too. And than I let go of her hand and decided that it was time to continue driving. I set the blinker and looked in the rear view mirror and the side mirror before I turned back on the lane.

* * *

That's when it happened. I didn't even realize what happened before it was over. A loud crashing sound and we were pressed in our seats. I remember Bella screaming and me gripping the steering wheel with my left hand and her knee with my right one. A car had hit us and had pushed us almost half a mile before it came to a stop...

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Just needed to make sure you never forget who makes the best cliffies! :-***

**Love ya!  
**


	47. Summer

**To all of you who think they find a patern in my story and that I'd go from one catastrophy into next: YOU ARE WRONG! Thank you very much! There is no tag you can label me with! So don't try it- for what you will read right now is something I finished together with the last chapter AND it is SO NOT what you all thaught! I'd bet money on that!**

**

* * *

EPOV:**

For one second it was silent. Neither Bella nor I said a word. We just sat there and stared in shock.

Then I looked over my shoulder and saw how the car behind us had wrapped itself around us. I looked back at Bella inspecting her.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt somewhere?" I asked. She looked at me- her eyes huge and shook her head.

"No I am fine." She got out. I leaned my head back and tried to catch my breath.

"I am sorry. I had forgotten to look over my shoulder. The car must have been in my dead angle." I explained and she nodded her head quickly. "I think I should look at the passengers in the other car. Are you sure you are ok?" I asked while she opened the door. She nodded quickly and we both got out. "Stay away from the cars love it's too dangerous." I said over my shoulder and than looked at the other car. It was damaged a lot worse than mine. I pulled the driver door open and found a shocked girl sitting their.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She looked at me and her eyes got even bigger.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"Are you hurt somewhere?" I asked.

"Uhm... you are Edward Masen... aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes but are you hurt?" I asked.

"Oh god... I crashed the car of the son of the President." She whimpered.

"He is not president anymore." I said and looked her over. Her jeans were drenched in blood and I frowned.

"What's your name?" I asked in a soft voice while getting out my phone to call 911.

"Eliza." She muttered.

"Ok Eliza. Listen to me. Tell me where you feel some kind of pain." I said again and she frowned.

"No I don't feel anything." She said and I frowned. Must be the shock. I talked to the police while taking a look into her car. I hung up after they assured me that the ambulance and police would be over in a couple of minutes.

"So how old are you Eliza?" I asked while kneeling down and trying to push her jeans up.

"17." She whispered and I wanted to die. What had I done. She winced when the fabric of her jeans touched her leg.

"I am so sorry Mr. Masen. I really am. I don't know how this happened." She said- still shocked.

"Don't worry hon it's not your fault. It's mine. I didn't look over my shoulder to make sure no one was behind me. You don't have any fault in this." I said and she nodded.

"I am still sorry." She whispered and I smiled.

"It's fine. I..." But I stopped when I felt something soaking my pants. I looked down and saw something dripping out of the car. I rubbed the liquid between my fingertips and smelled it. "Fuck..." I cursed under my breath. "That's gas." I looked at her and she started crying. "Don't worry Eliza! There is no need to be afraid." I said and tried to unbuckle her but her seatbelt wouldn't come off. "There is no fire. So there is no danger." I said- trying to sooth her.

"EDWARD!" Bella screeched but I had already seen it. A 6feet high darting flame from the back of the car. Fuck!

"Ok Eliza... we need to get you out of here." I mumbled and pulled on the seatbelt. Trying to get it open. Eliza cried even more now.

"Summer." She mumbled while crying. I pulled harder but it was no use. I turned around and saw Bella watching me- fear in her eyes.

"Bella I need something sharp." I shouted and she looked around franticly.

"I can't find anything!" She yelled. I shook my head. I didn't need that right now!

"Look through the car or in the grass! There is always something!" I shouted and she nodded her head while crawling back into the car.

"Oh perfect and I crashed your fiancée, too." Eliza cried and I sighed. Looking around for something but didn't see anything. "And Summer." She cried. I sighed and took her head in my hands carefully. "Eliza listen to me. I need something to cut the seatbelt with. Do you have something like that in your car?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Summer." She cried again.

"Eliza! You need to help me here. Something sharp... something to cut... think!" I begged. Her eyes looked through the front of the car and then came back to me.

"There should be a... a... a hedge trimmer in the trunk." She finally said. I ran to the back of her car and opened the trunk. My heart stopped beating when more darting flames shot right at me. I jumped back and shield my face with my arm. I needed to find those trimmers... I sighed when I finally saw them and got them out quickly before I could catch fire.

"Bella I've got something." I yelled and ran back to the front. I cut the seatbelt and carried Eliza out of the car into a safe distance.

"Summer... Summer... I need Summer..." She mumbled over and over again. I looked her over and then ripped her jeans open so that I could actually get to the wound. Bella behind me gasped. I turned around and she gave me the first aid kit.

"Love go away... you know you can't see blood." I mumbled but she shook her head and pulled out a flash light. She held it right on the wound and we both gasped. The whole shinbone darted out right underneath her knee and the bleeding didn't seem to stop.

"Fuck." I mumbled.

"Summer... oh god Summer..." She cried and looked at her car.

"What is she..." Bella broke up mid sentence. "Oh my god." She got out and all of a sudden the light was gone I looked back and saw Bella pulling of her coat while running to the car. I got up.

"Bella come back here! What are you doing." I yelled.

"Take care of the girl." She yelled back and looked into the front of the car.

"You get back here right now. This car is about to explode any moment." I yelled.

"Summer!" Eliza half cried.

"Fuck." Bella cursed. And then opened the door of the back seat. She let out a cry.

"Bella!" I yelled. And then she crawled into the back seat. I stood there torn- I needed to safe Eliza but the woman I loved just crawled into a burning car that was about to explode. The door fell shut and that's when my mind started to run at full speed. Eliza would get through it, she wasn't in any pain due to her shock and the ambulance would be here any second. Bella on the other hand just crawled into a freaking burning car and locked herself in it.

I ran to the car and saw what the problem was. My heart was racing faster than ever. The seats around the back doors had caught fire so she couldn't get out. I let out a whimper.

"Edward!" I heard her scream. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. I couldn't open the back doors. The oxygen would just let the whole back seat burn.

* * *

"Move to the front... now!" I yelled and then moved to the front door. I pressed my nose against the window and saw her hand grabbing the side of the driver seat. She got one leg over and now I saw that she was only using one arm. The other one was in an odd angle to the rest of her body. By now she was coughing violently. I knocked against the window to show her where I was and to tell her to move faster. There was no time. She reached the front seat somehow and gave me a frightened look.

"You need to jump out as soon as I open the door so that the darting flames won't get you first." I yelled and she nodded. "One... two... THREE." I shouted and opened the door she jumped out of the car- behind her the flames took over the front of the car... it was so close. I put my arm around her while running to the safe distance where Eliza was.

That's when the car explode. Bella screamed when the pressure wave reached us and threw us further away from the explosion. I had climbed on top of her to safe her from flying car pieces until I was sure it was over. I looked up and saw pieces burning around us everywhere and Eliza only a couple of feet away from us. I looked at Bella to see if she was ok while catching my breath and saw that she was doing the same. She had a look of fear on her face. It was completely silent until... I froze. There was baby crying!

* * *

And not far away... it was... underneath me. I gave Bella a shocked look and saw her smiling in relief. I looked down her body and only now saw her coat forming a bundle in her arms. She looked down at it, too, and than removed a piece of the coat. All of a sudden a little dirty hand grabbed her finger and she let out an exhausted laugh and lay her head back.

"Summer." She whispered and I gave her a shocked look. She placed the baby on her chest and started smiling. I couldn't believe it. I took both of them in my arms and kissed her on the forehead. One hand let go of the baby and held onto me. She started crying when the ambulance came and I didn't let her go. I held her- my lips on her head and cradled her slowly.

"It's all over now." I whispered and stroked her back. "It's over." I mumbled and she nodded.

The paramedics were putting Eliza on a stretcher. I kissed Isabella on the forehead and she looked up to me.

"Love I need to talk to the paramedics and they need to check out Summer as well." I explained. She held on tighter to the little bundle but than nodded her head slowly. I gave her a last kiss on the head and then got up.

"Hi, Edward Masen." I introduced myself. "Can I help?" I asked and they looked at me.

"Was she unconscious the whole time?" The first one asked.

"Unconscious? She is unconscious? No... she talked to me a minute ago." I said. The first one nodded. "Any more people that are hurt?" He asked.

"Well my fiancée saved the baby out of the back seat." I explained.

"Give it to me so that we can take it." He said and I walked over to Bella to get the baby but she didn't let me.

"No." She whispered. I frowned.

"I need the baby love." I said softly.

"No. They can't take Summer." She whispered. I kneed down next to her and rubbed her leg soothingly.

"They need to look if everything is ok. You understand me?" I asked and she nodded. "So give me the baby." I said and took it from her carefully. I walked over to the ambulance where they put it on a second stretcher. They removed Bella's trench coat and for the first time I could see how unbelievable tiny it was. I gasped.

"It's a newborn. Not even a week old." I whispered. Bella stood next to me and took a hold on Summer's hand.

"She is beautiful." She whispered. The first ambulance drove away and just now I saw that the fire was out already. A policeman came over and looked at the little baby.

"Is that Eliza Merry's?" He asked. I nodded, hesitated, and then turned around to him.

"What is going to happen with it?" I asked.

"Well that depends. If everything will work out and Miss Merry is going to be fine she will stay in a family for the next week. If Miss Merry dies she'll be an orphan." He explained. I gave him a shocked look.

"Eliza has no family at all?" I asked and he nodded.

"None. Not even a distant relative." He explained.

"But she is only seventeen! How is that possible?"

"Oh she graduated early and lived on campus for two years now. Her family left her quiet a fortune so there was no need to think about money." He explained and I shook my head in disbelieve. I heard Summer crying and looked over to see Bella take her in her arms. I shook my head. She was letting this child get to her.

"Thank you officer." I mumbled and turned back to Bella. The paramedic gave me an unsure look.

"Well it looks like she is fine." He explained and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and he helped the other paramedics clean up the place of accident. "Bella give me the baby." I said slowly. She shook her head.

"No... she needs me." She mumbled. I bit my lip.

"It is not yours hon." I whispered.

"I know but she doesn't have a mother and she needs one." She explained and I sighed. What should I do?

"I am sorry Miss Swan but I need to take the baby now... I still need to find a family that will..."

"We do it." She said and the officer gave her a shocked look.

"What?" I got out.

"Edward please... Summer needs a family!" She begged.

"You never took care of a baby before. It's a lot of hard work." I explained and felt like I was arguing about having a pet with a 5 year old.

"Edward! I can do it. Don't you think?" She asked. Hell yeah she could. I smiled at her and shook my head. Why was she so freaking selfless all the time.

"If that is what you want I guess we could do it." I said and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered and I smiled while putting my arm around her. The police officer gave us a long look.

"We are in Washington D.C. over the holidays at my dad's house. Do you think it would be ok if we took care of the baby for a while. Well until Eliza feels fit enough to do so herself?" I asked.

"Well... it's actually forbidden... there is a lot of formal stuff that has to be filled out first..." The police officer hesitated.

"Oh come on officer. You know who I am and who my dad was... do you really think we would do something bad?" I asked and he sighed.

"I guess not... just give me the address and your phone number so that I can reach you as soon as Eliza is awake." He said and I nodded while handing him my visiting card.

"Thank you officer." I smiled and he nodded.

"Thank you Sir." He said and walked to his car. The paramedic gave us another look and than sighed.

"You need to get some formula milk to get started. As far as I can tell she has no allergies so you should be fine with cow milk but you can never be sure." He said and Bella nodded. My insurance had already brought a new car I could use while the towing service took my damaged one.

"Let's go to Wall Mart and by some formula." Bella mumbled and walked to the car quickly. I followed her.

"Ok... you ok?" I asked and she nodded.

"Sure... we just need to get something for Summer because I guess she is going to be hungry soon." She said and I nodded. We drove to the next Wall Mart and I thanked God that it was dark so that no one could really see us walking into a Wall Mart with a baby.

* * *

We bought about 10 different formulas: cow's milk-based formula, "gentle" formula, lactose-free formula, added rice starch formula, and soy formula! It was crazy! We bought about 10 bottles and 15 different pacifiers as well. And to top it all of a baby car seat, diapers and some clothing.

The look the woman at the cash point gave us was priceless. Bella never let go of Summer. It was almost like she was glued to her. She placed Summer in the new car seat while I put all the other stuff in the trunk. I sighed when we were back on the road- still two hours ahead of us and three hours behind the schedule with a baby in the back seat... WHAT HAPPENED?

Bella leaned back against the seat turning her head in my direction watching me.

"Everything ok?" I asked and she nodded.

"Sure." She mumbled and I saw that her eyelids were going down slowly. I smiled and was glad that my two women were satisfied that easy.

* * *

We made it home safe in two hours- now it was already 10pm instead of 7pm.

"Wake up hon." I whispered when we stood in front of the gigantic house and stroked her cheek. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hi." She mumbled.

"Hi." I answered. "We are here." I repeated and she nodded. "I get our stuff." I said and she stretched while yawning.

"Ok." She got out and as soon as I was out of the car the door opened and I heard my mom shouting. Bella got out as well and got to the backseat to get Summer out.

"Where were you? What happened? Whose car is this?" My mom asked full of panic while we just got our stuff slowly out without saying a word. I stood next to the door Bella just crawled in and yawned. This was all so surreal. Meanwhile everyone was outside and had a mask of horror plastered on their face. I smirked when I saw Bella crawling back out. This would be good.

"Oh JESUS!" My mom screamed in shock as soon as Bella had left the car with Summer in her arms. Bella looked up to me and smiled. I laughed.

"May I introduce: This is Summer." I said and everyone was silent. Even Summer- who was still half asleep in Bella's arms. Alice frowned.

"Okay... I don't know... maybe I am just stupid or I missed something... but... uhm... in case you haven't noticed... there is a freaking newborn in your arms." She said- almost freaking out.

"You didn't tell us you were expecting." Mom said and my eyes almost popped out.

"What?! No! It's not ours!" I said and got all the Wall Mart bags out.

"Well whose is it? As far as I know it's not mine either." Rose said and I sighed. My dad took our luggage and I put my arm around Bella to guide her in the house.

The house was huge. I still couldn't get used to it because I wasn't here that much so it seemed all new still. We took a seat in the living-room and everyone followed.

"So tell us." My mom urged.

"It's good to see you, too." I said and rolled my eyes- the truth was that they would completely freak if they knew what I had done. But there was no way out- so I told them the whole story. In the end everyone was silent. Emmett was the first one who found his voice.

"So what you are trying to tell us is that Bella crawled into a future-blow-up-car and saved that little sunshine over there?" He asked. We nodded. "Did you take the corset off?" He asked and Rose gave him a smack on the head. "What?" He asked. "I just can't imagine how she moved in that thing!" He said and I chuckled.

"So how is the girl doing?" Dad asked and I sighed.

"I have no idea. They told me they would call... but to me it looked like she would survive without any damage." I explained.

"Why didn't you stay? It was your freaking fault?" My dad asked and everyone gave him a shocked look.

"Well the doctors said I shouldn't. They said it was nothing more than her shin and they would call me as soon as she was ready to talk." I explained.

"You said she was unconscious."

"Yes... unconscious because of the stress. She didn't have any internal bleeding or so." I explained and he nodded his head.

"Good... if it would have been any worse.."

"I would have stayed in the hospital! Of course." I said and he nodded.

"So that's Summer?" Alice asked and Bella nodded. Summer had wrapped her little hand around Bella's pinkie and Bella stroked her fingers carefully.

"She is not even a week old." Bella mumbled and looked at the little thing in her arms than she looked up to me. "I'll go and bath her." She said and got up. I nodded and watched her walk away. All eyes on me now.

"Is she ok?" Alice asked. I sighed.

"I am not sure yet... I mean she seems happy... it's like the baby gives her something she desperately needs... but I am not sure if that's healthy." I mumbled. Esme laughed and sat down next to me. I gave her a confused look.

"She is behaving completely normal. Just like a mom should!" She smiled.

"Well but she is not..."

"Right now she is... and that's why you should support her." She said and pushed me from the sofa. "Go and help her." She said and I sighed.

* * *

I walked into the bathroom Bella and I occupied along with the bedroom when we were here. I stopped in the door frame and watched her holding Summer carefully in the water and talking to her in a soothing voice. I sat down on the edge of the bathtub. That was when she noticed me. She smiled at me.

"Hi Edward." She said and looked back at Summer.

"How are you getting along?" I asked and suddenly she laughed.

"Look! She is laughing! She is smiling... oh now it's gone." She said and I laughed.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"There it is again! Look!" She said. "And it's gone."

"You are talking like a crazy person love." I said. "Babies don't start to laugh before they are at least 8 weeks old." I explained and she gave me a shocked look. "What?" I asked.

"It's your voice!" She mumbled. "She is smiling when she hears your voice." Bella said. "Come down here and take her." She said but I shook my head.

"No, no, no... you look like you are doing just fine." I said.

"Edward! Get down here." She ordered and I sighed. I kneed next to her and put my arms in the tub.

"What if I break her?" I asked nervously. Bella smiled.

"You won't." She said and carefully handed Summer over. I can't describe how it felt to have her in my arms. It was amazing. Her little body fit in my two hands. I lay her in my left arm so I could stroke her arm with my right hand. Her skin was so smooth and almost immediately her fingers wrapped around my index finger. She pulled it to her mouth with a surprising strength.

"Wow..." I mumbled and Bella next to me sighed. She put her arm around my back and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"I know." She sighed.

"She is just amazing." I whispered and now my heart stopped when I saw the little smile on her face.

"What did I tell you? It's your voice." Bella whispered.

"And yours." I whispered back and looked at her. Bella met my look and for a couple of seconds we froze there. Staring at each other as happy as we hadn't been in a long time. Than Summer started crying which let both of us wince. We looked at her and her pouty face.

"She is probably hungry." Bella mumbled. "Get her out of there and I mix some formula." She ran into the kitchen and I grabbed the towel that was lying next to me and wrapped Summer in it.

"Let's get you something to eat little girl." I whispered and stood back up and smiled at the still crying baby in my arms. By coincidence I caught my reflection in the mirror and was shocked. Me having a baby in my arms looked... weird. But not weird in a bad way... more weird in a new-good way. I smiled and got her dressed for the night. It was late and I felt the exhaustion in my bones.

She had stopped crying by the time I brought her into the kitchen. It was confusing to have a baby all of a sudden and on the other hand it felt strangely normal. Bella smiled when she saw me enter.

"Hey there." She said and I smiled at her while leaning against the kitchen isle.

"Summer here is starving... at least that's what she pretends to do." I said and laughed when she took my pinkie in both of her hands and sucked on it. Bella smiled when she noticed and stroked her cheek.

"Well I happen to have some formula." She smiled at me and I handed Summer over. Bella sat down with her and rubbed the nipple of the bottle against Summer's lower lip who grabbed the bottle immediately and opened her mouth. I watched how Bella smiled when Summer started to suck at it and seemed to look around at everything even though she wasn't really able to see anything just now.

"She is amazing." I sighed and watched her drink while holding on tight to the bottle as if she wanted to do it all by herself. Bella nodded and it wasn't long until Summer slipped away and we decided to call it a night, too. Because we didn't have a bed for her we decided to put her in our bed. We placed her between us in the middle and got ready for bed.

"Gosh... I am exhausted." I groaned when we finally lay in bed. Bella didn't respond so I looked at her just to see her lying on the side- facing me- sound asleep. I smiled and turned the light off. This day must have been very tiring for her. I looked at Summer for the last time who was asleep as well and then closed my eyes to finally rest a couple of hours.

* * *

Couple of hours was right... because more didn't seem to be in store for me. It was 2am when I woke up because of some baby crying. At first I was completely confused- I didn't know where I was and what the heck a baby did in my bed... then the events from last night came rushing in and a couple of seconds after that I realized that Summer was the one crying. I turned on the light on my nightstand and smiled when I saw Bella holding Summer's hand. She was still sleeping... even though I had no idea how she was able to sleep through the noise. But I was glad... Bella had been put through a lot the past month and she deserved a full night of sleep. I yawned and quickly took Summer in my arms. I turned the light off again and sneaked out of my bedroom- careful not to wake Bella. I made it to the living-room but Summer didn't stop crying and I was just too afraid she would wake up the whole house so I took two blankets and left through the back door that let to the porch of the back yard.

I sat down on the porch swing and wrapped the blankets around Summer and myself. I swung back and forth and with the swings Summer's crying started to fade. The sky was clear. I could see the full moon and millions of stars. I smiled while looking up and let Summer wrap her hand around my pinkie.

"Look Summer... it's the day before Christmas and the night is so clear... you can see all those twinkling stars." I whispered and Summer stopped crying. She had a pout on her face but she was quiet for the moment. I sighed and looked up in the sky while swinging back and forth. I wanted to take in the moment and wanted to remember just how the floor felt against my naked feet and how the cold winter air rushed against my face... just everything... but apparently Summer thought differently about this for she started crying again.

**BPOV: (listen to SWEET GOODBYES by KREZIP while reading this.)  
**

I woke up with the feeling that something was off... I sat up in the darkness and felt the left side of the bed. It was empty... completely empty. I frowned and got up. Making my way through the house- looking for a sign. That was when I heard it.

"So and then- after the new heart is put into place and all arteries and veins are reattached- the heart is warmed up and then is giving shocks. But don't worry because the heart is a muscle that wants to beat so it is hardly a problem to get it to do so." He whispered and I followed the sound until I sneaked up on him and watched him how he sat on the porch swing talking to Summer. I smiled- seeing him with Summer was so heart warming. "And all they need to do after that is disconnect the heart-lung machine and close the chest again." He ended and I decided that this was the right moment to announce my attendance. I sneaked my arms around his neck and looked at Summer.

"You want her to be a surgeon?" I whispered in his ear and he leaned his head against my shoulder.

"I think she wants to. She really likes to listen to me when I talk about it." He whispered and turned his head to smile at me. I giggled and sat down next to him.

"Oh really?" I whispered with a teasing smile. He wrapped the blankets around me as well and held me against his chest.

"Really." He responded.

"Hm... I think you just bore her to death with it and that's why she is not crying." I whispered and let out a half loud scream when he tickled my side. "Don't do that." I got out- completely out of breath but he didn't stop.

"Take it back first." He demanded.

"I can't." I got out.

"Why not?" He asked. "Because you can't breathe?"

"No." I responded under quiet laughter. "Because I would be lying." I said and laughed even more.

"Oh you are an evil little woman do you know that." He growled into my ear and tickled even more. I couldn't take it anymore and broke free. I sat back on the swing. Still laughing and looking at him. He met my glance and my laughter faded slowly- turning into a smile. Edward smiled back while removing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Hi." He whispered while stroking my cheek. I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes.

"Hi." I whispered. His thump stroked lightly against my neck which gave me chills. Than his hand was gone and I opened my eyes. He smiled at me- his arm resting at the back of the swing. I sighed and placed my back against his side so that I could lean my head against his chest and rest my feet on the swings. Edward made sure that I was covered in blankets and than wrapped his arm around me and leaned his chin on my head. I knew he was breathing in my scent and the thought made me smile. I closed my eyes once more and stroked his arm absently. He let out a sigh and stroked my shoulder.

We sat there like that for a long time- until I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore and we decided to go back to bed. Meanwhile Summer was deep in slumber and we placed her between us once more. We both lay on our sides facing each other. By now dawn was breaking and we could look at each other without turning on any lights. We just lay there smiling at each other. Edward grabbed my hand above Summer's head and rubbed his thump over the back of my hand. I smiled at him once more and then sighed when my eyes fell shut for good.

"Night." I mumbled.

"Night." Edward whispered and then I was out like a light.

* * *

**Got ya! You can say what you want there is no way you had expect this!**


	48. AN

**ok. here it goes. Something I never thought i would write but it seems like it has to be written out.**

**First of all: THIS IS MY STORY. Let's get that out of the way first. I am the author and these may not be my characters but except of the names they are mine. So it's all mine and mine to do with it how I please. **

**And another thing: When I say that I wrote this in one flow I did it that way ok? I don't EVER see the need to mess up a chapter to surprise you- that's why I am not LAME! Understood? LAME are people that give me bad reviews without loging in because they don't want to have some respond from me. **

**You all don't know how this will turn out but I can tell you it will be over soon. The sooner the better because I don't enjoy this anymore. I have a hard job to do which keeps me on my toes every single day for more than 10 hours without a break and than I am actually taking my time- which doesn't really exist- to post a new chapter and I get such reviews! I just had enough.**

**Of course it's ok and GOOD to tell me what I could do better but don't tell me I am lame or suck. Because I don't. This all has a freaking point. This all is coming down to a big aha-moment and seriously- If you don't like it don't read. I don't need to hear how bad I am. Just don't read it if it bothers you!**

**It's that simple! Really.**

**So. It's 3:13am over here in Germany and I just came from work. You can probably tell that I am a little pissed that I have to read such things after 12 hours of running!**

**To all of you that didn't write me something impossibly stupid like being lame or that I suck: Just don't bother about this not. It doesn't have anything to do with you guys. But it's true that I will stop writing soon. It's more a to-do thing than fun.  
**


	49. Unfortunate news

**Hey guys!**

**I know you have a lot of patience and respect for my updating... but right now I beg you for more time because I am at the edge of reason right now...**

**I lost the love of my life in a car wreck and am not myself... so I need some time... you know Bella in New Moon? Yeah I am not that bad but I am bad,,,**

**Love you guys and hope to update soon...**

**PS: Thanks for all the nice reviews but you don't need to tell me that you like my story... well you can but not because of what I updated... I always think I force you to do this stuff... well... that was all...**

**Have fun and live each day as if it was your last... because it could be...!  
**


	50. Angel with broken Wings!

**BPOV:**

The bed started shaking.

"Wake up! Gosh I can't take it anymore." Alice groaned. I squeezed my eyes tight.

"No." I grumbled. Silence. I relaxed again.

"When did you fall asleep last night?" She asked.

"Edward or I? That's a difference." I mumbled. Edward had gotten up all night and took care of Summer. I was so thankful for that.

"You."

"2." I answered.

"So... you pretty much slept... well... 11 hours... I guess that's enough for one night- isn't it?" She asked and I sat up straight.

"What? It's already 1?" I asked shocked.

"Oh yes... which means we only have about 5 hours to turn your puffy face into a beautiful one." She talked on and on but she had pretty much lost me. I looked around and noticed immediately that the bed was empty.

"Where are Edward and Summer?" I asked confused. Alice bit down and her lip and I frowned at her. Something wasn't right.

"Well I think you should take a shower first." She said and jumped up marching to the bathroom. Uh uh... I wouldn't have that right now!

"ALICE!" I yelled. She winced and froze on the spot. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" She let out a sigh and let her head hang down.

"Fine... Edward went back to the hospital." She whispered.

"What? Why? Is something wrong? Did he feel sick? Why did nobody wake me?" I asked in confusion and fury.

"Because... because... he is fine!" She said.

"So why did he go to the hospital? Is something wrong with Summer?" I asked alarmed. Alice shook her head- still not looking at me.

"No... not quiet." She whispered. I sighed and massaged my temples.

"Alice. Could you please just tell me?" I got out between my clenched teeth. I saw her shoulders sink a bit and got ready for whatever she would throw at me.

"He got a phone call early this morning. It was the police department. This girl Summer belonged to..."

"Eliza." I helped her out. She nodded.

"Eliza. She woke up this morning and wanted her daughter back." At the end her voice was barely a whisper. My hands grabbed the sheets tightly.

"What?" I got out.

"I am sorry." She whispered.

"Why... why didn't he tell me?" I whispered. Tears stinging in my eyes. The feeling that sprat through my entire body was impossible to describe. It's like climbing up the stairs in the dark when you expect another to come but there is none and for a terrible moment your foot floats in the air and this shock is going through your body and... that was how I felt. Alice turned around for the first time and rushed to my side.

"He didn't want to wake you up." She explained.

"How dare he? How dare he take the child from me?" I growled. Alice was silent for a while.

"Bella... it was not yours... you know that. Right?" She asked carefully. I nodded quickly.

"Of course I do! But... I mean I saved her... I- I... I saved her. How could he just take that away from me?" I asked. Alice grabbed my hand and kissed it carefully.

"He didn't Bella. And you know it. He knew how exhausted you must have been. And he knows you Isabella. He knows how fragile you are at the moment. He knows exactly how pretty much anything can pull you back into the numb state you had been in a couple of days ago. You don't need the good bye scene." She explained and I shook my head while she talked. Than I nodded and than shook my head again. I was so confused. "It wasn't easy for him either. I offered to hand her over for him but he knew that you at least would have wanted him to do it." She explained and I nodded.

"When will he be back?" I asked.

"I don't know." Alice answered. And that's when I felt it. I jumped out of the bed- Alice gave me a confused look. "Bella? Are you ok?" She asked. I shook my head and ran past her out of the room and downstairs. He was back. I felt it. I just knew he was back... I reached the foot of the stairs and stopped. There he was. He had just taken of his shoes. Still in his winter coat- covered with little snowflakes- he leaned his right arm against the wall and went through his hair with his left one. He let out a sigh and than looked up to me. He froze like me. For a while we stared into each others eyes and I had the feeling he was me. He had the same expression on his face, the same hurt look in his eyes, and the same exhaustion marked his body. I bit my lip.

"Bella I..." But I didn't let him talk further. I ran up to him and jumped in his arms. His arms immediately closed around my waist and his face pressed against my neck.

"It's ok." I whispered. "Thank you."

He nodded and than sighed. But he didn't let me go and I was thankful for that. At this moment I felt so lost and empty and I feared that I would fall apart as soon as Edward didn't hold me together anymore.

"Are you ok?" He whispered and I nodded silently. "Will you be ok?" He added and I hesitated. Would I ever be? Would all the bad things that happened to me and that I made Edward go through ever fade and let me be my old self again one day?

"Edward I..."

"There you are!" Alice interrupted me. Edward sighed but let go of me.

"Come on Bella. We need to get ready for the Christmas Ball tonight!" She said and took my hand. I gave Edward an apologizing look and he responded with a half smile.

"See you tonight." He said in a soft voice and I nodded.

* * *

Alice let me go through the whole procedure. I didn't care. I slowly got used to all the stuff she did. At some point when she curled my hair I felt a little sorry for the way I was at the moment. I somehow felt how she missed my complaining. She missed my old self. I looked in the mirror and frowned at my reflection. I looked the same. Just like I always have. How is it possible to feel completely different when you look the same way?

"Don't worry... my make-up can't cover everything... especially not those wrinkles you have right now." Alice said and I gave her a short smile.

"Sorry." I mumbled and she groaned. I frowned at her.

"Stop that!" She said and I gave her an even more confused look.

"What exactly?" I asked.

"First of all the frowning... I told you about my make-up and than the whole apologizing. You've been fallen. So? It's time to get back up on the horse Bella!" She said and I rolled my eyes. "And don't you roll your eyes. You know I am right!"

"Well I think my horse ran away." I grumbled.

"Don't you give me that shit Miss Grumble-pants." She said and pointed her finger at me. "Your horse is a 20 feet unicorn that is sparkling in all colors of the rainbow right before your nose." She said and I had a hard time not to roll my eyes. I just kept quiet and looked at my fingernails. It was silent for a while than she sighed.

"Just promise me you'll try to see the unicorn at some point." She begged. I sighed and bit my lip.

"I don't believe in unicorns." I mumbled and didn't dare to look at her reflection in the mirror.

It was already 7:30pm when Alice was finally done. She said I looked amazing and rushed out of the room to get ready herself in only 30 minutes. I said she was stupid that she took so much time to get me ready but she just shrugged her shoulders and left. I tried to sit down and than decided that Alice would probably kill me if I would ever sit down in her perfect created dress just for me.

It looked amazing. I'd to give her that. It was strapless with a corsage as the top part and a very wide skirt. It was red with little beads around the cleavage. It was just perfect and so... me... just like Alice said. But somehow I couldn't get over the fact that I looked like a fallen angel with broken wings. I sighed and walked to the window. I watched cars pulling over and people getting out. That reminded me terribly of the one ball in Florida.

A secret smile ran over my lips when I remembered the night and right than I wished I could go back to that time years ago when everything seemed possible and the feelings were still clear as crystals.

* * *

The garden was covered with snow and the sky with stars. It looked amazing... so romantic. This would have been an amazing ball if...

"So let's get this straight... you walk down the stairs where Mr. Edward Masen is waiting and than he leads you to the big door where the rest of the family is going to be and..."

"Eliza!" I laughed and ran over to her to hug her. I hadn't even known that she was still here. She smiled at me and closed the door behind her.

"You look amazing Bella." She said and I shook it of with one hand.

"I am so glad to see you again. What are you doing here?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I am still planing the Masen-Events just as years ago when I was also your little maid." She said and gave me a wink. I smiled.

"I am supposed to tell you 'hi' from Talia." She said and I gave her a surprised look.

"Right! I haven't seen her yesterday or today. Where has she been?" I asked.

"Oh I believe she was sleeping already when you arrived yesterday and today she spent hours in a Spa." Eliza said and gave me a wink. I exploded in laughter.

"A Spa? What is she 40?" I laughed and Eliza tried to hide her smile.

"No. But 15... and when you are 15..."

"Oh don't tell me more... she gets spoiled a lot... I see...!" Eliza rolled her eyes.

"You don't even know." She said and we both giggled. It was weird but somehow we got along a whole lot better now than years ago when she was still my maid. I smiled at her. It felt good to be back- to have the same people around me. It made everything so much more comforting. Than Eliza sighed and looked at her watch.

"Well. Now it's getting serious. You know the procedure. Walk in with the Masen family, Carlisle talks, Carlisle and Esme dance, you and Edward dance..." At that point I groaned. "What's wrong with you two anyway?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's complicated." I said and she gave me a frown.

"Nothing is complicated. Just talk about it and it won't be complicated anymore." She said and I shook my head slowly.

"I don't know Eliza... it's just... it's like Edward and I are over. Done. This seems to be the end of it all." I mumbled. Eliza nodded her head seriously.

"It is. Probably. In case you don't take what has been yours tonight and make it yours again." She said and than pushed me to the door. "Go on. Edward is waiting." She said and pushed me to the stairs. I sighed. I was sick of this. Walking down long, romantic stairs and being awed at. It just felt like a part of a cheesy movie. I walked down anyway. But. Edward wasn't there? I frowned and was completely confused when I reached the end of the stairs. He wasn't there!

* * *

"Sorry!" Edward said completely out of breath while running over to me. "Sorry! There was this phone call I had to take and..."

"What exactly are you sorry for?" I asked.

"That I wasn't here to take your hand when you walked down the stairs?" It really sounded like a question. I burst out in laughter.

"Oh believe me. I am more than fine we skipped that cheesy moment." I got out and his shocked expression changed into amusement. He smirked and took my hand. I felt the tingling that slowly got stronger and smiled at him.

"You never say what I expect you to say." He mumbled and gave me a once-over. He raised an eyebrow and let out a low whistle. I swallowed nervously all of a sudden. The way he looked at me... I felt so exposed- completely naked... as if he could look through the clothes. As if he would see... me! And only me. Finally his eyes met mine and he gave me a soft smile. "You are so beautiful _mía esposa_." He whispered and I felt my knees getting weak. Spanish? He just called me something in Spanish and I was sure he was saying something really nice and probably... well hopefully... possessive? I blushed. What am I thinking? He gave me a curious look but I just smiled.

"Thank you." I got out with a stronger voice than I thought I had. He gave me a smirk and put his hand on my lower back. I held my breath. Gosh my back was burning. Where did these feelings come from? He led me to the rest of the family and for the first time I noticed Talia.

"Bella! I missed you so much!" She got out and hugged me carefully. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. How much she had changed.

"I missed you, too, hon. You look amazing! So beautiful." I said and she smiled proudly.

"Thanks. I got that from my big sister." She said and gave me a playful push. Edward laughed and wrapped his left arm around my waist.

"We're probably the weirdest siblings ever." He got out and Talia gave him an angry look. "What?" He asked.

"Do you always have to do that?" She asked back.

"What?"

"The exact thing you are doing now!" She got out and Edward and I gave her a confused look. "You take Bella away from me!" She whined. Silence. Than I laughed. The thought that after all the months of suspense he would be possessive when it came to me was... COMPLETELY impossible. Edward and Talia gave me an angry look and I stopped laughing.

"I-I-I am sorry... I thought it was funny." I mumbled.

"I'm not taking her away." Edward said. No he isn't. Even though I pretty much wish he would when I see his perfectly toned body in that suit with the slim black, silk tie... he is so mean. He must really be teasing me.

"Yes you are. You always do this when someone is talking to her." Talia shot back and crossed her arms in front of her chest. I looked at Edward who gave her an angry look. Was he really? I never noticed. And why were they fighting? It didn't make sense at all. At least not to normal people!

"Well..." Edward didn't know what to say. Talia looked even angrier.

"Well?" She challenged which made Edward really mad and I felt him pull me as close as possible to his side.

"She IS my fiancée after all which means she is mine. And because she is mine I can be as possessive as I want to." He said in such a dark voice that for the first time in a long time a wave of feelings surprised my body. My knees were weak, my palms sweaty, I couldn't breathe, my head was spinning, my heart was pounding out of my chest, and my voice was completely gone.

As if to make his point even more clear he took the hand with the engagement ring and kissed it. The ring. Just like that. I bit my lip because I was fighting the urge to persuade him to go back upstairs with me and do all these naughty things to me his eyes promised right then. In that case I was glad I lost my voice.

"It's time." Esme's soft voice said and we walked into the ballroom. My breath caught when I saw it for the first time. I suddenly realized that I had completely forgotten that it was Christmas Eve! I smiled when I saw all the lovely decoration that covered every inch of the room. But not over the top... just perfect. Very Esme! The million little candles made everything very personal and romantic even though there were about 400 people in the room.

* * *

We stood there and I let my eyes wander over the faces and noticed that lots of them were looking at Edward and me... not at Carlisle. I frowned and looked up to Edward who was looking down at me. He gave me a knowing half smile and rubbed my shoulder. I sighed and leaned my head against his chest. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. His chin found my head and I bit my lip. Why was everything always so difficult and why couldn't they leave us? Why was everyone so eager to know what was going on- or not going on- between Edward and me. Edward let out a low sigh. "I know." He whispered and rubbed over my shoulder blades. "I know." He repeated. I let out a long sigh and than lifted my head from his chest and smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered and he gave me a wink.

"Always." He said and looked at his dad who was just leading Esme to the dance floor. He took her in his arms and they started dancing. I loved to watch them. It just always seemed like time stood still. They were so in love with each other that one could think not one day had past since they met. They always just seemed to sway over the dance floor. I sighed and Edward put his arm around me.

Sooner than it should the song was over. I looked up to Edward who all of a sudden looked nervous and I knew why. This would be the excuse for everyone to watch us. To analyze our failed relationship. The worst of it all was though- there was nothing we could do.

"Let's get it over with." Edward whispered. I smiled and nodded.

"Gosh I just hate it you know? I mean why are we doing this again?" I whispered back.

"Because my parents are weird?" He tried and I giggled.

"You said that- just for the record." I said and looked up at him having that goofy grin on my face. He looked the same way which made me giggle.

"What? Miss Swan is giggling! Did anyone hear that? I think I am in a parallel universe or something." He whispered and I gave him a playful slap on his arm. Than he straightened and wrapped his arm around me. I sighed and put my left arm on his shoulder and his left hand was joined with my right. We looked at each other still half smiling and than the song started which meant that we started moving slowly.

Heaven bend to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight

I stiffened. I didn't know the song but I was sure the next 4 minutes were going to be uncomfortable. Edward gave me a short glance and than looked away. Oh my god. What was Esme thinking?

Truth be told I tried my best  
But somewhere 'long the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear

I groaned and looked away. This was painful. This was mean. This was completely wrong. I was ok again! Edward and I were back to normal! We were fine! Why was she doing this? There were no costs. There was nothing! Everything was just PERFECT! REALLY!

Though I've tried I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come 'round here and  
Tell me I told you so

I let out a whimper. OK. I messed up. I messed up big time. I know it. I... I... I mean. Oh fuck... I looked down to our feet and suddenly saw the tear flying from my eye down to Edward's shoulders. Nothing was fine! Nothing was back to normal! Everything was broken! I was broken! I tried to kill myself and I killed Edward. I'd killed him piece by piece. I fell. She was right. I fell.

We all begin with good intent  
When love was raw and young  
We believe that we can change ourselves  
The past can be undone  
But we carry on our back the burden time always reveals  
In the lonely light of morning  
In the wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I've held so dear

I looked at Edward who was looking straight ahead. So I had lost everything? There was no way out? I lost Edward? I really did? Yes. Yes I lost him.

I hated the tears rolling down my face. I hated the fact that I wasn't strong enough to hide my feelings. But most of all I hated that everyone was looking at me except for the one person whose eyes I was desperately searching. _Edward look at me!_

Heaven bend to take my hand  
I've nowhere left to turn  
I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
To everyone I know  
Oh they turn their heads embarrassed  
Pretend that they don't see  
That it's one missed step one slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed

So I was right? There was no one? I looked at Alice and Rose who were staring at me in shock. So they would never forgive me- would they? They will never understand. They act like they would but they don't. I grabbed Edward's shoulder harder and gasped. I felt so alone all of a sudden. The warm gloomy feeling from before was gone. The past days I thought I had made such a progress... all wrong... I did nothing but let everyone act as if they forgave me. ME the little, young, broken girl... the fallen girl. I looked at Edward. Why was he holding on to me? Did he feel sorry?

Though I've tried I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come 'round here and  
Tell me I told you so  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here and  
Tell me I told you so

The song ended. Finally. The music was gone and the room was quiet. No one dared to say something. There was no hands clapping. There were just 400 pairs of eyes that were watching us and 400 mouthes which were holding their breath. Edward didn't let go. He gave me a tight hug and than loosened his grip. All of a sudden his arms where gone and I felt really alone. Completely alone. Why did Esme pick this song? Was she trying to tell me that it was time for me to go? To leave the family? Edward made a step back and for the first time saw my face. He looked at me and was shocked. He reached out a hand. But I shook my head and made a step back.

"No." I whispered and than turned around and ran out of the ballroom. Edward called after me but I didn't hear him... or at least I didn't want to.

* * *

I didn't know where I was going until I stopped on a balcony and took a deep breath for what seemed to be the first time in a while.

I looked up to the stars and tried to blink away all the salty water that gathered in my eyes. Which only led to tears running down my cheeks. What was going on here? And why wasn't I able to make anything right? Why was everybody hating me? Why did no one forgive me?

I was sorry! I said that a million times. I shook my head. Who was I kidding? How should anyone forgive me that Chey is in a coma right now? Or that I wasn't able to have sex with my fiancé for months? Or that I neglected my friends for so long? They must hate me...

I grabbed the railing and didn't care any more- I cried. I cried so loud and hard... I hadn't done that in a while. I felt how my strength left me and my legs didn't seem to be strong enough anymore. I felt them give in and than fell to the ground. I still held on to the railing and hid my face in my arms out of pure shame and hopelessness. I was alone. Completely alone. A fallen angel in a red ball gown. That was all I was. A fallen angel with broken wings- not good enough for the god I loved so much. Why couldn't it end? Why wasn't anyone up there willing to end my life? Why did I need to suffer more and more? Why did I have to be reminded every fucking second that I was alone and bad? I wanted it to end. God how I wished to be dead. To finally leave all this mess behind. I looked down the balcony... third floor... I didn't know if that would be enough... The last thing I wanted was to lay down there with some broken bones and they need to bother by getting an ambulance. I looked up as if looking for a solution when I saw the balcony above me... forth floor... that might do the trick. I wiped the tears away and got up. I sneaked into the hallway and all of a sudden saw Edward running down the stairs. I hid behind a pillar and held my breath.

"She isn't upstairs either. Fuck where did she go?" He asked. He was really angry.

"Don't know... they said no one left the building. So she must be somewhere." That was most definitely Jasper.

"I go and check the toilets." Edward said and ran away. I saw Jasper going the other way and sighed. Even when I was gone I bothered them. I sneaked up to the stairs but than saw Emmett standing there. He had his back turned to me so he couldn't see me. I turned around looking for another way up. Fuck, fuck, fuck... why couldn't they just leave me? The elevator! I pressed the button and begged for the elevator to come. The doors opened with a quiet bell ring and I entered. I pressed the button with the four on it and than prayed that no one upstairs would see me.

* * *

It was weird. Right now I was so calm. So sure of what to do that not even the elevator was freaking me out. The doors opened and I sighed when I saw no one there.

I ran over to the library which would lead me to the balcony. It was really drafty up here and my hair and gown was flying all over the place I couldn't see anything. My breath left my mouth in little white clouds and now that I looked down to the ground my breathing got quicker as did my heart. I grabbed the railing and bit my lip. This was it. This would be it. I swallowed hard and than put the first leg over the railing. My heart beat even faster. Oh god. Was I really ready for this? But my body was faster. Before I knew what was going on I was already standing on the other side in my ball gown holding on tight to the railing. The wind went through my hair and I held my head high and took a deep breath. It was hard to stay put because of the wind which was blowing through my heavy dressed. It practically pulled me down.

The tears fell from my cheeks on my shoulder but I didn't care anymore. I closed my eyes and took in the silence. I heard the faint music from the ballroom and smiled. Dance of the sugar plum fairy. My all time favorite Christmas Song.

Was this what I wanted? Once I let go there was no going back. I took another deep breath and smiled. I opened my eyes and saw the lights of Washington on Christmas Eve. I looked up into the sky. A beautiful night. Snowflakes started to fall. Beautiful. A night to cherish. A night to remember. I let go. A night I wouldn't survive.

* * *

**In case you haven't noticed yet I am back!**

**We are in the big finale right now. One more chapter and that will be it! :-(**

**Love you guys... sooooo much... and I missed you... and I am sorry... but sometimes there are things you can't fight!**

**LOVE,**

** Laura! :-*  
**


	51. Countdown

**Hey guys!**

**Ready for the last chapter? It will be up here in less than an hour!!!!!!!**

**Oh my gosh!!! :-(  
**


	52. Why! Tell me why!

**BPOV:**

I fell head first. My whole life flashed before my eyes. No it didn't. Just one thing came to my mind.

"Edward." I whispered and closed my eyes. I stretched my arms out. His name tasted so sweet on my lips. Just right.

I fell.

At least that was what I intended to do... wasn't it? I started to panic and my eyes flew open just like I had awoken from a hypnosis. What was I doing? Trying to kill myself? Again? Oh come on Swan! My feet were still on the balcony and I swung my hands back to grab the railing but I couldn't get a hold on it. I was tiling forwards.

"No!" I screamed and out of pure desperation I tried to turn around which made my feet slip and I fell. "Edward!" I cried. My last desperate cry.

At least that was what I thought. Because when I screamed his name I felt his hand grab mine. I looked up in his horrified eyes and swallowed hard.

"Please... please don't let go." I begged. He let out a dry laugh and reached out his other hand for me to grab and I did. He tried to pull me up but he couldn't. He took a deep breath and tried again. I saw how is face reddened. I felt how the wind ripped on my dress. I was swinging wildly back and forth. I felt my shoe slip and out of pure reflex I looked down. Oh my god. What was I thinking!? Right than he must have slipped. Because I fell... only inches but I was closer to the ground. I screamed.

I looked back up and saw that he was half way over the railing. Just another slip and we would both die. I looked down again and only now saw the iron fence. Perfect. Just perfect. Not a little chance of surviving.

"Fuck." He groaned. "Help!" He screamed. "Somebody! I need help here! Emmett!!" He was panicking. And another slip. Another couple of inches. Another scream coming out of my mouth. The tears streamed down my face. I knew nobody would hear us with the loud music going on downstairs. This was hopeless. We wouldn't make it... at least not both of us. I looked up in his exhausted face.

"Edward." I whispered but he didn't listen. He tried to pull me up once more. He couldn't hold it up much longer. "Edward, honey, listen to me... will you?" I said and stroked his wrists with a free fingertip. That got his attention. Love was about letting go the one that you love. "Do you love me?" I asked him and he gave me a shocked look.

"Of... course..." He coughed out. He couldn't even breathe anymore. I cried even harder.

"Good... good honey because I love you, too, as much as I have always done." I confessed and he gave me a relieved smile. "I don't know what came over me when I decided to jump from this stupid balcony but I know what pulled me back into reality. It was you. You are my everything. Everything I need. And the only reason everything was so messed up the last couple of months was because I felt like I was losing you. And without you there would be no reason to continue my life..."

"But... I... love... you..." He got out. I nodded and cried even harder. His whole face was turning red. He was suffocating.

"I know that now honey. And it gives me peace..." I sighed. "I need you to do something for me Edward." I whispered but he heard me. His eyes got big and he shook his head violently.

"No. No, no, no,no... you... can't. I won't. Love. No." He gasped.

"Listen Edward. We won't survive this. Not both of us. And I don't want you to die. Not like this. Not now. Not because of me. Not because of some stupid decision I made." I got out between crying.

"Bella..."

"I need you to be strong Edward. I need you to do this for me. Love is about doing whats best for the other. And pulling you down with me... literary... I can't let you die."

"But you can leave me? Without you? You can just go and let me suffer forever?" He got out. He was angry.

"Edward... I don't want any of that. I want you to be happy again. I want you to be an amazing doctor that saves people's lives everyday. I want you to find a cure against cancer and most importantly... I want you to... get over me." The last part was the hardest. For a second I thought it was raining but when I looked up I realized that it was Edward's tear that fell on my face. He shook his head but I nodded. "Find a pretty girl that is not so twisted and have a million babies and... be happy... just be happy..." I whispered and cried even harder. I knew it was the right way but it was so hard. I heard him cry out in pain and than I slipped another couple of inches. Now he was almost falling. Enough.

"OK Edward. Let go." I ordered. But he shook his head.

"No." He said.

"Edward..." I was exhausted.

"I can't. I don't care what you want. Call me selfish but I want to be with you. No matter where you are. The first time I saw you... getting out of that limousine your hair reflecting in the sun looking like liquid caramel... I... I have never seen anything so perfect... when I brought you home the night you were drunk in that golden dress I remember how I thought that I needed you in my life or I would never make it through... the first time you told me you loved me... on our way back to Washington... I felt so invincible and peaceful... like nothing could ever hurt me because you were with me. And I love you. Still. I love you. I will never stop. There would never be a time I would be happy without you. There would never be a doctor Masen, there would never be another Mrs. Masen for you are the only one that I want to be called that way."

I shook my head and cried. "Edward I don't want you to die." I begged.

"And I don't want you to either." He said.

"Let me go." I begged.

"I can't." He cried out.

"Than I'll help you." I had my mind set.

"Oh no you won't." He growled.

"I love you." I whispered and let go of his hands.

"HELP! I NEED SOME FUCKING HELP OUT HERE!" Edward screamed while getting a grip on my wrists which were slowly slipping out of his hands. I was sliding out of his grip.

"Edward I love you. I love you. I love you." I whispered.

"HELP!! FUCK EMMETT GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" He yelled.

"Edward. Let go." I begged. "Please."

"Shut up." He growled and right than I felt his grip tighten and I stopped sliding. It hurt but I was safe. I looked up at him. Wondering where the strength was coming from. But right than I felt myself rise up. I was confused but relieved at the same time. I was being pulled all the way up until Edward's legs gave in and I collapsed on top of him.

"Thanks man... that was really last second." Edward gasped. I didn't know who helped him and I didn't care. He was save. I clenched to his clothes not thinking about letting go ever again and I cried. God I cried. I cried for what seemed to be hours and Edward held me. He stroked my back and was patient even though the floor must have been icy.

At some point I sighed and got off of him. I wiped the tears away and took a deep breath. Edward got up as well and leaned against the railing. I did the same on the opposite side of him- even though I didn't dare to lean too far in it. He gave me a long look and than sighed. I knew what he was thinking and I let my head hang down in shame.

"What am I suppose to do with you? Can you tell me? Because slowly but surely I am not sure anymore." He mumbled and I nodded my head. I knew what he was talking about.

"I am sorry." I mumbled and I dared to look up at him. He turned his back to me and looked far away into the distance.

"Sorry for what Bella? There is so much you must be sorry for." He mumbled and I let my head hang down. "You left me in every way possible. You gave me the feeling that I was just some tool... not more." I looked up.

"You were _never_ a tool Edward." I said.

"Sometimes I thought we were just together because of the connections." He confessed and I gasped.

"You can't possibly mean that." I got out. I was starting to get mad. He turned around and stared at me. I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Well what am I suppose to think when you spent more time with some guys that are not me? And when did we have sex for the last time?" He asked and I gave him a mean glare.

"So you try to say that I cheated on you?" I growled.

"That's what you said." He mumbled. I couldn't help it. I stomped over to him and slapped him across the face. I was huffing and looked him straight in the eyes when his astonished ones met mine.

"Edward. Anthony. Masen. Are you trying to say I am a whore?" I growled.

"Can you proof you aren't." He challenged and I let out an ironic laugh.

"OK. I don't believe that. Right now I wish I had pulled you down the balcony!" I shouted. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Well it didn't sound like it a while ago." He responded.

"Probably because you were all sweet to me back than and not this freaking blown up ass I came to know back when I was fucking 18 and should have known better than to fall for you... story of my life. I fall for the wrong guys." I mumbled.

"Oh I am the wrong guy now? Oh I am sorry! What made me the wrong guy all of a sudden? Should I have given you some condoms every time you went out of the house without me?" He spat. I clenched my hands to fists.

"Oh no. That wouldn't have been necessary. You're the only guy that needs a rubber glove when it comes to my center." I responded just as harsh. His eyes formed to slits and I gave him a wining smile. He stepped forward and pressed me against the railing until his hands were on either side of me and he was leaning down to me.

"Fuck Bella. Take that back." He growled. What? That wasn't funny? I swallowed. His eyes practically told me not to mess with him.

"Oh please you started this conversation. I actually wanted to talk about the needs of my clients a while ago already. Especially about Jack... well when he still was my client. He was into this whole bondage thing I thought it was very...."

"ISABELLA! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He really yelled that at me. I gave him a shocked look but quickly composed my face again and gave him that I-don't-give-a-shit-face.

"What Edward? I thought that was what you wanted." I said and he came even closer. My breath hitched and my heart beat so fast that I thought it would jump right out of my chest and into his. I smiled. Somehow- symbolically spoken- it was a nice idea.

"What the fuck are you smiling at?" He growled. Oh he was mad I didn't even dare to look up at him but on the other hand I thought that it served him right. He indirectly called me a whore after all.

"Nothing... I just remembered my first time with someone other than you..." Oh I was pushing it. I knew. Especially when he pressed me even closer to the railing so that I was sitting on it. He pushed my legs apart and made a step forward. Damn I got hot right that second. He came closer until his lips touched my ear. Oh my god. That's when my hand slipped and I fell backwards but he held me in place.

* * *

"Stop that shit Swan. I mean it. You _never _had someone other than me." He growled against my ear. His lips touching it- oh god that was hot. I couldn't speak. Not one word. "You. Are. Mine. You are wearing my fucking ring you are my property- you don't fuck other man." He growled and by now my breathing was so out of tune that I thought I would faint any minute. To say that I was only hot but bothered was the understatement of the century. How could he possibly make me feel this way by saying such things? I felt his hot breath against my neck and closed my eyes. I let my head fall back with a groan and my hands slid down his chest. "I mean it Isabella. This is fucking serious." He warned and I let out another groan. Oh yes it was. My hands stopped when they found the waist band of his pants and I pulled him to me. His grip on my waist tightened immediately and I felt his fingers curl up into my skin. I moaned again and bit my lip. He was so close now. He let his lips stroke my ears and I thought I was going to tumble over the edge- literary. "What do you want Isabella?" He asked in his hard voice.

"Kiss me." I said with the last bit of the strength I had. And he did. Oh god and how he did it. I don't think I had finished the sentence when his lips were already pressed on mine and my legs were around his waist. He got us off the railing and pressed me against the wall. I broke the kiss because of another moan and he continued kissing my collarbone. "Oh Edward." I breathed because I wanted to say something but didn't know what. He kissed me, teased me, nibbled my skin. Oh my god.

"Isabella you need to shut up or we have an audience soon." He said and I bit my lip. How am I possibly going to shut up when he says stuff like that?

My fingers went under his shirt. Hungry for his skin and I smiled when I felt it. Skin on skin. God how I had missed it. I felt his shoulder and than his chest I let go of him and than ran up his arms to his wrists and back. I opened his shirt quickly. I had done it so often it was a matter of seconds and he removed it and the white t-shirt underneath as well. And there he was. On Christmas Eve. Bare chested. _Thank you Santa. _I looked at him, he looked at me and than he kissed me again. Hard and fast. I let my hands run over his bare chest and sighed. Yes. This was heaven. And than I felt it. I stopped. I just froze. Edward noticed and looked at me in concern but I looked at his chest.

A bump. Nothing serious. Just a bump. On his left ribs. I knew it hadn't been there before...

"What's wrong?" He asked. I gave him a half smile.

"Nothin'... now kiss me." I said and he did. But I didn't get back into it. My mind was racing. It couldn't be... but it must... and of course it could be... who was I kidding? This was my fault. He had a broken rib because of me. I hurt him that way. I did that. Tears were streaming down my face. He must have broken a rib when he fought with Jack. I let go of his side and tried to erase that night from my brain. I grabbed his hair for support. God Edward don't let me go. Edward's lips left mine and I didn't dare to open my eyes. I just kept still and sobbed as quietly as I could. I felt him kiss my cheekbone softly and than the other one and than my cheek even more softly. It took me a while until I realized he was kissing my tears away.

"Oh baby." He whispered and kissed my mouth softly. "My sweet, lovely angel don't cry." He whispered against my lips and stroked my arms. I took a shaky breath and opened my eyes. He was looking at me in concern.

"I- I- I am sorry." I sobbed. He gave me a small smile.

"I know love." He whispered back and kissed my forehead.

"I hurt you." I cried and he still smiled while wiping a tear away.

"I know love." He repeated and I looked at his rib. I slowly let my index finger run over the bump.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

"Because it wasn't a big deal." He answered and I looked at him with big eyes.

"Not a big deal? You broke your rib!" I almost yelled and started crying harder after I finished. He chuckled lowly and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was still pressed against the wall.

"Oh my little, broken angel. It's worse than it looks." He whispered and kissed my hair.

"How can you say that?" I cried out.

"Well it was already broken love. I broke it years ago during a tennis match." He explained and I looked at him in shock.

"But I've never seen it before." I said. He nodded.

"Because when Jack kicked me it kind of deformed again. It's not entirely broken... just a little bit." He said and I gave him a look of disbelieve.

"Oh my god and I am in your arms. I must be hurting you like crazy right now. Let me down!" I demanded. He shook his head.

"No." His grip tightened.

"But I hurt you." I gasped. He shook his head once more.

"No. But you will when you leave my arms." He whispered and I gave him a long look.

"Why aren't you mad? I hurt you so badly." I whispered finally.

"Oh please. Even though I call you my angel it doesn't mean I don't know that you're making lots of mistakes as every normal human does. You made a mistake. So?" He said and shrugged his shoulders.

"But I lost you." I said. He kissed my lips.

"You'll never loose me." He said and I sighed. "Let's look at this from my point of view. You saved women by offering your own life. You caught two killers and you saved your friends. Why should I be mad?" He asked.

"Because it was my fault they were in danger, because it was my fault Chey is in a coma, because I didn't think about anything but the case for weeks, because..."

"Wow... ok hold on woman! That's not true. You did the only right thing. You did what your gut feeling told you and you saved women from being raped and killed. You are a hero." He said and smiled at me stroking my cheek lightly. "You are my hero." He whispered.

"But you told me to let it go." I whispered.

"Because I didn't want anything bad happen to you and as bad as it sounds I would rather have every woman on this world get killed as long as you stay with me." He said and I bit my lip. It was horrible to say something like that and on the other hand I knew he was right. "I think you needed your time to sort things out. To get back into your normal life. You needed time to fight the angst in you. You needed to become strong again and that's what you did the past days. And now look at you! All done with college, you look beautiful, and you are back in my arms. What is there to be sorry for?" He smiled and for the first time in a long time I felt like there was a weight being lifted from my shoulders. He stroked my face slowly and gave my nose a quick kiss. "What do you think Isabella?" He whispered and I smiled.

"I think you are right." I said and I meant it. Edward laughed and kissed me happily. I kissed him back and after we parted we smiled at each other like two dumb people. He finally sighed and let me down. I gave him a questioning look until he got a red box out of his suit pocket.

"I got you something." He whispered and pressed his forehead against mine. I smiled.

"You shouldn't have." I whispered back and stroked his cheek.

"Oh please I bet you have one for me as well." He retorted and I giggled.

"Well..."

"See! Now open it." He demanded and slipped the red box in my fingers. I sighed.

"I already got an engagement ring you know?" I mumbled and he laughed.

"Open it Swan." He teased and I giggled. And so I did. I opened the box never losing contact to Edward's forehead. I gasped.

"Edward!" I groaned. He took the golden bracelet out of the box and held it in his hands.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked.

"A bracelet?"

"Obviously. But this is a very special one. Something that I get pleasure from as well." He said and chuckled. Uh oh... knot in the bottom of my stomach... how does he do this? "This is the official Cartier Love Bracelet!" He said and I giggled.

"I like it already." I whispered and he chuckled again.

"Oh you better wait till you've heard all of it." He said. Hm? "It was invented in the 60's by a Cartier-Designer who was really fascinated with the chastity belts the knights used back in the medieval age. There were different things the knights did to mark their women as theirs but the whole meaning behind it was that when they were in a battle every other man could see that they were taken." He paused and I gasped. Oh my gosh. Did he want to drive me crazy? "This" He held the bracelet up a little. "Is what is left from that time. A bracelet the woman wears and everybody that is interested knows immediately she is taken." He whispered in my ear and I thought my knees were going to give in any second.

"But the woman could take it off. How can the man be in control?" I asked. He chuckled darkly and got something out of his coat pocket. It was a long golden necklace with a little golden cylinder as a pendant. "What is that?" I asked and he smiled.

"This is the control." He whispered and smirked. I bit my lip and waited for him to continue. Was it just me or did the temperature just raise to about 120 degrees? "This is a little screw driver and something you will NEVER under any circumstances be allowed to touch." He said and held it out of my reach. "Because this screw driver takes out the two screws which function as the lock of the bracelet." He explained and now I saw the two screws between the diamonds. I gasped. He looked at me- he gave me a long look. "I told you it was more for me than for you." He said but in reality he didn't know how much I actually loved it.

"It is perfect." I whispered. He started to get the screws out and I watched. When he had both parts of the bracelet in his hands he gave me a questioning look.

"So what do you think? Are you ready for this? Are you ready for being only mine?" He asked and I swallowed. Did he actually know how much I wanted him right now. All his? Like his property? Oh my god. He is so hot and amazing and perfect. I bit my lip and looked at him. "There is no going back you know?" He added and I smiled.

"I know." I answered and stretched out my right arm. "And there is also nothing I would rather want to wear than this bracelet because I don't want anything more than to know always that I am yours." I added. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a second.

"God Bella." He whispered. Than he opened them again and smiled at me. He took my hand and put the bracelet on my arm. He put the screws in and I watched him closely. After he was done he put the necklace around his neck, buttoned his shirt and corrected his tie. I gave him a pouty look and he chuckled. He took my right arm in his hand and looked at me. "Don't be disappointed. We have all night and we have to make up a lot..." He whispered. Oh my god. That moment I was so glad I didn't kill myself! He looked at my arm. Proud. Than he kissed the knuckles of my hand and than my new bracelet. "I like it very much. It suits you very well." He whispered while looking at me. I smiled. He pulled me over to him and we started to dance to the faint music we heard from the band downstairs.

"What about the necklace?" I asked.

"I will wear it every day for the rest of my life. It's our little not so innocent secret." He growled and I sighed. He was just so perfect and I wanted him on me right now. But I had to wait... I guessed that this was all part of his plan. I took my head from his shoulder and looked at him.

"How can you forgive me? How is it possible to just forget what I have done? Why don't you hate me? Why are you able to forget that I almost killed myself twice?" I took a deep breath and stared into his amazing green eyes. "Why can you forgive me that I hurt you so much?" I asked desperately. I needed the real answer before I was able to let it go forever. I needed a closure. Now and here on Christmas Eve. He smiled at me and stroked my cheek. He gave me this sincere look that made me want to faint in his strong arms just because I knew he would carry me up to my bed and take care of me. "Why?" I asked in a small whispered. He gave me an even bigger smile and a soft kiss before he made eye contact again.

"Because I love you, Isabella. It's because I love you."

* * *

**So guys... that's it... I am done... for now... It's going to be a triology and some of the new chapters are already done but right now I just have a burn out and need to think of something else but the presure of updating like I used to. So give me a break- which I know you will. Because you are all such amazing people and I love you.**

**I will update another chapter which will be an A/N. But in a couple of days of course with lots of extra features I am really excited about!! :-)**

**Until than- Love you guys and I hope you liked the last chapter for now! :-(  
**


End file.
